Cuando te conocí
by Angy Granchester
Summary: Tiempo atrás Terry sufró un accidente y ha quedado inmóvil. Candy llega a ser su enfermera y su amiga, pero el solo desea morirse. ¿Podrá ella hacer que cambie? ambientada con algunos cambios en la esencia de los personajes. Los personajes originales pertenecen a sus creadoras Mizuki y Yumiko. Historia hecha para entrenimiento. Espere les guste. Terryfic
1. Chapter 1

-¡Señorita!, ¡Señorita enfermera!, por favor necesito su ayuda…mi hijo.

-Por favor venga conmigo rápido- dijo a ver que el niño tenía una herida profunda en su pies derecho

\- Estás sangrando, pero tranquilo estarás bien- procedió entonces a esterilizar la herida y efectuar algunas puntadas - saque su expediente para que le puedan brindar la medicación necesaria. ¡Listo! Pequeño, todo ha salido bien. ¿Verdad que no dolió nada?- el niño asintió.

-Muchas gracias Enfermera le agradezco infinitamente su atención.

-No ha sido nada. Solo he hecho mi trabajo. Es lo que me corresponde como enfermera. Ahora vaya a admisión y saque su expediente. Es necesario que el niño tome sus antibioticos para prevenir cualquier posible infección.

* * *

-Candy, apresúrate… el Doctor. Leonard quiere verte inmediatamente- Margaret una de sus compañeras enfermeras que de todo hacia una tempestad en un vaso con agua- ¡deja eso y ve enseguida!

-¡Margaret!. Solo debo arreglar estos expedientes….No los puedo dejar asi... ¿Acaso está molesto?- preguntó curiosa- Últimamente el Doctor Leonard se carga un humor.

-Bueno... no lo ví molesto como otras veces, a decir verdad no me dió tiempo, pero... sí muy serio- Candy rodó los ojos. Lo dicho para rematar...¿Quien entiende a Margaret?

-Iré a ver- dijo una vez que finalizó con su tarea- debe ser algo muy urgente para que tenga que dejar a los pacientes..

-¡Anda! ve...yo me encargaré de todo con el Doctor Franz. Además ya no hay casi pacientes y con los que están terminaremos el turno.

-¡Está bien!. ¡Esta bien!.

Candy se dirigió a la oficinas con su voz alegre y cantarina tarareaba una canción, pero cuando llego a la puerta calló de inmediato.

-Buen dia Dr. Leonard me ha dicho Margaret que usted le urge hablarme.

-Sí, Por favor tome asiento Candy- El Doctor desde su escritorio y con su cabeza clavada en unos documentos dijo.- Seré directo. Se trata de un asunto de trabajo.

-¿Asunto de Trabajo?, ¡Bien expliqueme!- exclamó

\- Una de las familias mas importantes de Londres me ha solicitado los servicios de una enfermera, una de mis mejores y pensé en usted. Es un caso especial de gente con mucho dinero- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué piensa usted sobre trabajar como enfermera particular por unos meses en el Castillo de los Granchester? Es atender a un paciente diria…un tanto complicado.

-¡Un paciente un tanto complicado y en el Castillo de los Granchester!- repitió con desconcierto-¿Qué puedo decirle Doctor?... Yo…

\- Dígame si usted está dispuesta a hacerlo. Es por un periodo determinado-Candy sentía que el Doctor no le decía todo y no quería cuetionarlo pero, ¿Qué sería?- Creame que estoy seguro y considero que usted es apta...

-¿ un periodo determinado?. ¡No entiendo!, ¿Por qué ?

-Solo serán 7 u ocho meses a lo sumo.

, ¿Cómo es que….Bueno-suspiró contrariada- cuando decidí ser enfermera sabía que trataría con todo tipo de pacientes, no es de una buena enfermera ponerse a seleccionar cuales quiero y cuáles no. Además es trabajo, pero, ¿por qué unos cuantos meses? ¿Usted conoce al paciente? ¿Sabe su padecimiento?- Todas esa preguntas dos quedaron en el aire, pues el Doctor solo respondió una con poco convencimiento- Necesito saber.

-No, no lo conozco…- mintió-quien vino a hablar conmigo fue su médico de cabecera...Entonces entiendo que ha aceptado... En realidad Candy no le puedo dar más detalles sobre el paciente... Mañana mismo usted debe presentarse- extendió una tarjeta- Tome aquí tiene la dirección. Deje un buen precedente de nuestra institución. ¡Ahora vaya y descanse!, tiene la tarde libre. Candy trabaja en The Royal London Hospital desde los 20 años cuando se graduó y después de 3 años de trabajar en ese hospital se le presenta este caso singular. Siempre se había destacado por su sentido humanista para con todos sin excepción. Eso la caracterizaba sobre las demás y eso también le había hecho que algunas enfermeras la vieran indiferente, ¿quién lo diría? pues el tener sentido de humanidad debería ser característico de todas. Candy tomó sus cosas y se fue a casa. Vivía en un pequeño departamento que compartía con Annie, a quien conocía desde que eran niñas. Annie estudiaba diseño de modas y sus padres que se encontraban en America de vez en cuando la visitaban o la chica los visitaba en sus periodos de vacaciones.

* * *

-Candy, ¿estas lista para tu nuevo trabajo?- Le preguntó

-De hecho no es un nuevo trabajo Annie yo sigo trabajando para el hospital. El hospital seguirá pagandome mi suelto, es solo cambio de lugar…es decir haré lo mismo, pero en un ambiente distinto y con un solo paciente. Me he preguntado tanto ¿qué clase de paciente es y cuál será su padecimiento? El doctor Leonard dijo no saberlo, pero estoy segura que me mintió, que algo me oculta... Quizás….No, son ideas mías pensar que al decirme complicado era porque es más complicado de lo normal.

-No pienses en eso Candy, ya verás que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy segura que tú podrás con la situación. Has sido siempre una chica muy fuerte... Mejor vamos a la tienda necesito comprarme unos instrumentos para mis clases, unos Jeans que es la sensación del momento y de paso quiero regalarte unos guantes. Esos que tienes están muy viejos. Aquí en Londres hace mucho frio.

-Annie tú y tus modas…y para remate estudiaste diseño de modas...está bien vamos.

Salieron del apartamento. La tienda no distaba de más de unas dos calles. Era un centro comercial donde Annie siempre llegaba para saber lo nuevo y estar siempre a la nueva moda moderna. Llevaron alimentos para cenar y Candy le tocaba estar en la cocina. Se turnaban ese tiempo cuando las dos estaban juntas en casa.

-Hoy haré unos deliciosa Lasaña.

-¡Suena delicioso!...mientras buscare en las gavetas te, yo lo preparare.

-Hasta te chuparás los dedos Annie, ya lo verás.

-¡Te ha quedado exquisito Candy!. Estas preparada para casarte con Michael ¿eh? a propósito le has dicho que ya no irás al hospital si no al Castillo de esa gente adinerada?

-Pero ¿Que dices Annie?, Michael y yo apenas somos novios. No hemos pensado en boda. Primero debemos conocernos y el tiempo lo dirá. Además no tengo por qué estarle contando todo lo que hago de mi vida. Yo difiero mucho de ti al respecto.

* * *

Al día siguiente candy había emprendido camino a su nuevo lugar de trabajo. No era lejos, vivía al otro lado del Castillo. si, los Granchester vivian en un Castillo herencia de sus antepasados a una dos calles que perfectamente podía llegar caminando. Desde afuera estaba fascinada por el lugar. Era verdaderamente increible la vista alli, un hermoso jardin a la vista, desde la entrada llena de bellas y fabulosas plantas enormes y rosas por doquier, flores de diferentes especies, simplemente el lugar era un paraíso. A lo lejos un señor regaba un rosal que estaba en la entrada del Castillo. Candy se impresionó y pensó como una persona complicada podía tener un lugar asi.

-Buenos días Señor

-Buenos días Señorita.

-Estoy buscando a la Señora Granchester, ¿puede decirle usted que...?

-¡Claro!. es usted la nueva persona que contratarán, veremos cuánto tiempo dura.

-¿Como dice?

-Oh, no es nada- el jardinero temió haber metido la pata- digo que a ver cuánto durara usted sin querer tocar esta hermosura de rosas. Veo que las flores le ha encantado.

-Oh, sí, son hermosas. Todas son bellas. Se ve que usted las cuida con mucho esmero.

-Yo me he encargado de plantarlas toda. Cuando vine a este lugar hace muchos años comencé a llenar el lugar. Al hijo de la señora le gustaba mucho venir aqui...Disculpe iré a avisarle a la señora que usted esta aqui. solo permítame un momento arreglo mis herramientas y la llevo.

-No es necesario Fred yo llevo a la señorita- dijo el hombre que salía del interior de la Residencia.

-Está bien señor. Permiso Señorita.

-fue un placer conocerlo señor Fred.

-Hola, mi nombre es Albert y soy amigo de la familia, bueno también soy el médico de esta casa.

-Mucho gusto… - La muchacha extendió su mano-mi nombre es Candice White. Asi que ¿usted es el que habló con el Doctor Leonard?

-Si.

-Vamos lleveme con los señores.

-Por supuesto...vamos

-Señora Granchester, ella es la enfermera. Su nombre es Candice White

-Oh, si el Doctor Leonard dijo que me enviaría una de las mejores enfermeras de su hospital. Yo soy Eleonor Granchester.

-Mucho gusto señora puede llamarme Candy y estos son mis documentos, puede revisarlos.

-Veamos… dice aquí usted es una persona muy competente, de espíritu alegre, cálida que levanta el ánimo y que es una ¿parlanchina?.

-Oh, eso dice- Candy no lo había revisado- sí, soy muy parlanchina…bueno…hablo mucho y a veces muchas personas no les gusta esa forma de ser, pero le prometo que usted no tendrá queja de mi al respecto, no molestare con mis palabras, no diré ni una sola. Se lo prometo…no molestare a su esposo.

-¡Calma!. No he dicho que quiero tener a una muda. Además no es a mi esposo que usted atenderá…es a mi hijo.

-Oh, perdón, siempre cuando estoy nerviosa, termino por decir lo que no debo…. ¿su hijo ha dicho?

-Sí, él tuvo un accidente hace un año atrás...y quedó asi en ese estado.

-Por favor disculpe mi error, es solo que...

-Eleanor saldré un rato- Dijo el esposo quien se detuvo al ver a la joven- ¿otra?...Bueno espero que esta chica si...

-¿Vas a salir Richard?- interrumpió

-Sí, voy a la Empresa a atender unos asuntos que requieren de mi presencia, pero vendré enseguida.

-No. No te preocupes, tú, encargate de tus cosas que yo le daré instrucciones aquí a la enfermera.

-Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Richard, el padre de Terence. Espero que se quede con nosotros.

-El gusto es mío, soy Candice White puede llamarme Candy

-¡Muy bien Candy!...quedas en casa. Hasta Luego Eli.

-Enfermera Candy… ¿estás decidida a este empleo?. Te necesito ya.

-¡Por supuesto!. He venido a eso

-Bien, te presentaré a mi hijo…el tiempo es desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 4 de la tarde. Mi hijo no debe quedarse solo por mucho tiempo asi que me avisas antes si tienes algun inconveniente.

-Claro Señora.

-Hemos llegado, este lugar se ha acondicionado a las necesidades de mi hijo. Aquí tiene todo lo necesario. Él quiso estar de este lado de la casa. Allí está el baño y por aqui la cocina, hay suficiente alimentos. Le daré un juego de llaves para que usted las maneje. Su trabajo más que todo radica en que tendrá que convivir con mi hijo…no sé si aún siga dispuesta a este trabajo…yo solo espero que se lleven bien- Candy no entendía, pero debía continuar - Me gustaría que la viera más como una amiga y no como una Enfermera…Sé perfectamente que esa es su profesión, pero lo que busco es que alguien le ayude a ...¿Tiene alguna duda?

-EH?...No

-Vamos a su habitación para presentartelo, de antemano te digo que…tiene un carácter complicado- suspiró- a veces esta de buen humor y otros dias sencillamente esta terrible- Era la segunda persona que escuchaba decir que era una persona complicada.

-Señora Granchester, le prometo que no voy a fallarle. Tengo un compromiso con este trabajo y debo cumplirlo. Es mi deber y aquí estaré…seré lo que usted me pide...una amiga para su hijo.

-Bien- La Señora Granchester tocaba y tocaba la puerta esperando que su hijo autorizara la entrada.-Hijo ha venido alguien a conocerte-Candy no lo demostraba, pero estaba nerviosa,

-Pueden pasar- dijo Albert desde el interior, el hombre en cuestión estaba en su silla de ruedas viendo hacia el ventanal. Observaba las gotas de agua caer libremente por el marco de la ventana. Le recordó aquella tarde en que también llovía.

-¡Terry!, ella es Candice

Decidido a romper el silencio al girar su silla eléctrica en la cual se encontraba postrado inmóvil desde el cuello hasta los pies. Su vida se había transformado de ser un joven aventurero a un amargado y sin esperanzas ,más que nunca estaba decidido a hacer aquello que había planeado tiempo atrás. Se detuvo para ver fijamente a la muchacha con una sonrisa cínica y arrogante.

-¡Soy Candy!- ella dejo ver una sonrisa nerviosa y él mantenía su postura y su sonrisa burlezca.

-Hola- La chica no habló más al ver el gesto grotesco y frio de su recién paciente- Soy Terence Granchester- se presentó, pero Candy seguía sin contestar- ¿Se le borró...su sonrisa?- Candy bajó su rostro.

-Yo...

-¡Que malo eres Terry!- dijo Albert quien se había encargado de su amigo tras su accidente. Era médico graduado en la misma universidad donde conoció a Terry.

-Bueno…los dejo para que se conozcan. Señorita Candy, Albert le indicará todo lo demás.

-¡No hables como si tuviera el cerebro paralizado también!- exclamó con enojo.

-Hola Joven Granchester...Soy Candy- se presentó otra vez, la mirada de ese hombre la intimidaba y estaba sumamente nerviosa

-Si? Eso ya lo sé- su mirada y su arrogancia hacia que Candy quisiera salir corriendo.

* * *

-No Annie, Candy no me ha dicho nada de trabajar en el Castillo de los Granchester. Cuando llegué al hospital me encontré con la sorpresa que ella no está allí. Que fue designada a otras labores. Eso fue lo que me dijeron.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella. No debes preocuparte. Además un trabajo de entrada por salida, no como el hospital que debía hacer turnos en las noches.

-Es que no es por el trabajo, ni el lugar…es porque siento que candy no me tiene confianza. Yo sé que apenas es poco tiempo que somos novios y es normal que aún no exista tal confianza, pero ella no hace un esfuerzo porque suceda.

-El tiempo Michael….si, el tiempo ayudará a construir esa confianza….solo ten paciencia. Y un consejo sano….no la presiones… Candy ante todo es de espíritu libre y le gusta tomar sus propias decisiones por lo que ella cree bien y conveniente y no por lo que los otros digan…. ¿entiendes?. Candy siempre ha sido así desde que la conozco. Se ha tenido ella misma. Nunca ha dependido de nadie para consultar sobre su vida. Mírala allí ahora trabajando para esa familia…Los Granchester.

* * *

-Candy, ven te enseñaré básicamente lo necesario- comentó Albert- Yo haré el trabajo pesado es decir estar al pendiente de todo en horas que tú no estas, además de bañarlo, vestirlo por las mañanas y por las tardes y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme. Te dejo mi número y esto que está aquí es una tabla de sus horarios de los medicamentos que le corresponden en las horas adecuadas.

-Bien, veo que son muchos medicamentos los que se les suministra. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro

-¿Cómo es que quedo asi?, es decir la señora me dijo que fue un accidente de auto, pero supongo que esta en tratamiento para ver la posibilidad de que pueda recuperar su movilidad.

-Fue un accidente que le lastimó su médula espinal. Los médicos aunque dijeron no tener un visión de si volvería a ser el mismo, cualquier persona quisiera ver otras opciones, pero Terry no ha querido.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-No tiene deseos de vivir es lo que pienso. Yo como su amigo he hecho lo posible e imposible porque sacarlo de alli y como Médico le he instado a buscar otras opciones en otros hospitales. Hoy la ciencia esta avanzada y he escuchado de personas en su estado que han vuelto a ser las mismas de antes incluso han llegado a ser deportistas.

-Mira Candy estas son las pastillas y las dosis que debe tomar.

-Veamos...Pastillas para la presión, para los nervios, espasmos ¡oh, por Dios cuantas!

-Sabes pasa mucho tiempo en esa silla, en su cama en una sola posición que resulta con fuertes dolores y por nada del mundo le des analgésicos o somníferos

-Si claro…

-Eso lo dejaría sumamente irritable y luego nadie aguantará ese genio...luego se vuelve complicado.

-Oh, ya veo- Tercera persona que lo dice- pensó

-Asi que es mejor evitar llegar a ese término.

-Si….y que hago si él...

-¡No te preocupes!. Yo vivo cerca…a dos minutos- Terry es el paciente más cerca que tengo. Yo vendré para esos momentos tú solo encargate de lo demás y me llamas por cualquier cosa. Tengo que visitar a mis pacientes , pero antes dejo a Terry bañado y vestido….entre otras cosas…tu…. prácticamente estarás para sus medicamentos y darle un poco de ánimo.

-Ya la señora me había dicho que buscaban a una enfermera que tuviera el caracter cálido y alegre y dicen que asi soy yo, bueno el Doctor Leonard que fue quien me envió hasta aquí y también me ha dicho que lo trate más que una enfermera, es decir que sienta que esta con una amiga- suspiró- desconozco cómo es que trata él, a sus amigos y con eso de que tiene un carácter dificil. Bueno ya lo he visto con mis propio ojos...

-¿Entonces?

-No voy a temer por eso. No puedo sin antes de empezar darme por vencida, regresar al hospital y decir que no pude con la situación, no. Dime que otras instrucciones hay.

* * *

Terry se encontraba de nuevo con su mirada perdida hacia el ventanal. Había sentido los pasos de candy y en su rostro una mueca de fastidio se dibujó. No quería hablar con nadie, menos con ella.

-Hola- dijo la Rubia quien no veia el rostro de Terry.

No contesto y siguió con su indiferencia hasta que-¡Hola!- dijo manteniendo la misma actitud- ¿qué quieres?- contestó más por educación que por ganas de hacerlo. estaba todavía de espaldas y ella no podía ver sus reacciones en su rostro.

-Bueno, salir esta tarde. ¿Qué le parece? Me dijeron que tiene un auto adaptado para usar su silla de ruedas.

-Ah, si- de nuevo su tono de burla- y ¿tú crees que un paseo me va a servir?...ja ja ja ¿Cree que tomando un poco de aire fresco seré el mismo de antes?

-Claro que no, pero entonces dígame que le gusta hacer.

-¡Nada!. ¿No acaso que no hago nada en esta posición? postrado en una silla como que no hay mucho que pueda hacer...¿no lo cree? ja ja ja- Bueno si, respiro y básicamente existo.

-¿Le traigo su computadora?

-Oh, ¡grandioso!…Quizás y con suerte encuentre un club que se adapte a mi…"el club de cuadripléjicos"- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Quizás podríamos conocernos un poco y de esa forma pueda saber sus gustos.

-¿Sabe qué?. ¿Todo el tiempo se la pasa hablando?-preguntó indagando

-Yo...bueno eso dicen- dijo sonriendo pensando equivocadamente.

-¿Podría dejar de hacerlo o debo especificarlo en su contrato que no lo haga? al menos cuando este cerca de mi

-¡Esta bien!. Disculpe si lo he importunado...me retiraré a la cocina, luego vendre por si necesita algo -Terry no la soportaba quería que se fuera, pero reconocía que su amigo no podía estar todo el tiempo con él.

-¡Que adorable chica!- espetó con sorna.

Para un hombre como Terry Candy no sabía que podía hacer para sacarlo de esa amargura a la que estaba sumido. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas y con deseos de dejarlo todo e irse y por otro su sentido de humanidad pesaba más sobre ella, sabía que él, necesitaba de alguien que lo impulsara y le hiciera ver que a pesar del accidente y del estado en que se encontraba, estaba vivo y que gozaba de tener a sus padres que lo adoran y que se preocupan por su salud, pero ¿cómo hacerle ver eso cuando ni siquiera permitía estar cerca suyo?. Se detuvo a ver la tabla de los medicamentos para saber cuál y la hora que le tocaba el siguiente y pensó detenidamente la situación en la que se encontraba. Si bien su contrato como enfermera se limitaba a cuidarlo y suministrar la medicación y vigilar continuamente por otros aspectos de su salud, la madre de Terry queria que ella le ayudara, según le habian dicho que la muchacha tenía el don de llegar a los corazones de las personas y entonces creyó en ella, porque era natural, dulce y espontánea. Cuando la vió, había visto lo que nunca en otras "un espiritu fuerte y decidido"-Debo ser insistente, aunque ha puesto una fuerte barrera desde entrada, ¿Cómo hacer entonces que por lo menos escuche?, no creo que con una persona así se logre algo, ser una especie de su conciencia... si tan solo dejara acercarme.¡Ay, Doctor en que Lugar me ha metido!¡Claro!, una enfermera como yo, por eso es que me ha mandado aquí. Una enfermera ante todo debe tener calidad humana…... ¡Oh Dios! aún falta mucho para su próximo medicamento- dijo al ver el reloj- Supongo que las anteriores no soportaron ese humor y...

-Hola Candy… ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer dia? ¿Te hizo alguna grosería?.

-Oh, no…. Todo estuvo perfectamente bien. Ya le he dado sus medicamentos y su comida a su tiempo.

-Bien, déjamelo por ahora. Ve a almorzar tengo que realizarle ciertos chequeos.

-Bien, permiso….saldré al jardín un rato- La verdad que Candy ya había comido con eso de que estuvo allí esperando que llegara el momento de su medicina. Tomó su celular y le escribió a Annie que su primer dia había sido un desastre.

-Candy, animo amiga y no desistas!. Yo se que tu podrás con ese trabajo. Siempre has sido fuerte y esto no te vencerá amiga. Aprovechando este momento, no le dijiste nada a Michael sobre el trabajo. Vino al departamento y no lo vi nada bien...

-¡Santo Dios!, es verdad lo olvidé por completo. Dije que lo haría hoy y mira ya es mediodía y ni siquiera me acordé.

-¿Que pasa Candy? Siento que hay algo mas que no me has dicho... ¿Ha pasado algo con tu paciente?

-Por ahora no puedo contarte nada. Estoy en el jardín, pero en un momento debo entrar. El señor esta con su amigo el Doctor que te conté, ese que ha estado a cargo de todo sobre su salud. Está haciendole un chequeo General. Me gustaría hablar contigo cuando llegue a casa con más tranquilidad.

-¡Esta bien! .y por favor ¡no te desanimes!

-No lo estoy Annie, es solo que no logro entender a veces a las personas- Si Candy no entendia como un hombre como Terry con todo el dinero que su familia tenía no buscar opciones para un tratamiento, no entendia porque hay seres humanos que se sumergen más a la soledad.

* * *

Los días transcurrían y Terry era siempre el mismo. Candy buscaba por todos los medios entablar una charla con él, pero nada funcionaba.

-Candy, déjalo…no ha sido un buen dia para él- dijo el médico al enterarse de un arranque de ira en el castaño.

-En realidad Albert ni un dia ha sido bueno para él desde que estoy aqui. No le he visto un solo dia que cambie su actitud.

-¿Que harás?.

-¿Qué, Queé voy a hacer? continuar, por lo pronto veré pasar el tiempo...permiso.

Los cuadros con fotografias hacia abajo habían llamado la atención de candy, eran fotos de sus familiares y de Terry antes del accidente. La Rubia tomó una de ellas y la sostuvo largamente algunos minutos y luego otra y otra, en todas estaba él. Habían muchas.

-Perdón yo solo….-dijo al ser sorprendida viendo los cuadros-Yo solo estaba….

-Viendo mis fotografías, si y ¿que estaba pensando?Oh si ya se... pensando que horrible debe ser haber vivido una vida como esa y ahora estar de esta manera. Por alli hay más por si quiere saciar su curiosidad.

* * *

Todos los días para la Enfermera resultaba una odisea desde el tener que levantarse para ir a ese lugar hasta tener frente a ella a ese hombre insufrible todos los días.

-Annie, me mira siempre como si fuera una estúpida.

-Bueno amiga que te puedo decir, no eres estúpida pero si muy atolondrada, pero no te preocupes...eso le llama la atención.

-Pero que dices ¡Annie! Seré atolondrada, pero él no tiene por qué tratarme así. Yo solo quiero ser su amiga pero, el simplemente no acepta mi presencia, ni que le hable y cuando me mira lo hace como si yo fuera la mujer mas tonta e idiota del mundo.

-Ay, Candy talvez sea así con todas las personas. Tú misma has dicho que esta amargado por su situación. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás lo hace para ver cuánto duras?. Recuerda que llevas solo unos días.

-Te juro que lo he sentido como si fueran años. Estos dias han sido los más terribles.

-Ja ja ja ja, no puedes estar hablando en serio Candy. ¡No exageres por favor!.

-No lo hago Annie, pero cada minuto dentro de esa casa, es simplemente insoportable.

-¡No puedes renunciar Candy!

-No por supuesto que no lo haré, no he dicho eso... y si eso es lo que quiere que yo haga, no le voy a dar ese gusto.¡Claro que no! Seguiré adelante. ¡Terence Granchester no me vencerá!

-¡Muy bien Candy así se habla!- pausó- Sabes amiga que ya estoy por finalizar mi último año en la universidad. Una vez termine….Archie me ha pedido que nos casemos.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es en serio?

-Sí, así que lo que me reste me quedaré contigo hasta arreglar todo. Claro que eso no es ahora Candy, falta algún tiempo a lo sumo un poco más de un año. Todo es en lo que termine la universidad como ya te he dicho.

-Y después de eso…es decir después de graduarte y casarte, ¿desempeñaras tu profesión?

-No lo sé...todo depende.

-¿Depende de que Annie?

-¡De Archie por supuesto!. Tú sabes ...cuando me case tendré que encargarme de mi casa.

-¡Dios sigo sin entender!. Es decir te gradúas y como no sabes que pasara con tu vida después de casada, ¿ni siquiera piensas si vas a ejercer tu profesión? ¿Tantos años de estudios para no saber qué hacer luego?- Annie no dijo nada. Recordó en sus padres esas mismas palabras, y no es que su novio le prohibiera trabajar, sino más bien es que Annie es de esas mujeres que piensan que atender al marido era suficiente en la vida para estar completa. - Creo que no vives en la vida moderna Annie, pero bueno amiga esa es tu decisión y te la respeto.

continuará...

* * *

Bueno he aqui una nueva historia y espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Buenos días Señora Eleonor!. Siento llegar con el tiempo justo..

-¡Buenos días Candy!, no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estás aquí

-¡Señora! Yo….yo debo hablar con usted... Creo que, por más que quiera hacerle entender a su hijo que debe ver otras opciones médicas…no sé si pueda lograrlo. No coopera y está cerrado a toda posibilidad...me dije a mi misma que no me vencería, pero no encuentro la manera de que salga de ese estado.

-¿Qué me quieres decir muchacha? ¿Piensas dejarlo?

-He hecho todo mi esfuerzo, pero… él simplemente quiere dejarse morir. Tengo que obligarle a veces a que tome sus alimentos y en cuanto a su medicina...quiere estar en su depresión y su soledad.

-No, por favor no desistas. Tú eres mi esperanza. Yo sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado de ti, pero no sé...algo en mi interior me dice que solo tú puedes hacer que mi hijo cambie.

-No lo sé...y siento mucho que usted haya puesto su confianza en mí, porque no estoy segura y aun no comprendo.

-Mi hijo se ha cerrado a la posibilidad de todo. Albert también ha hecho lo imposible, pero Terry no desea siquiera hablar del asunto. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió buscar a alguien, una chica que además de su enfermera fuese también una amiga en la cual tuviera la confianza. A raíz de todo lo sucedido, no ha vuelto a tener amigos excepto Albert que lo ha sido desde que eran muy jóvenes, pero como te habrás dado cuenta también tiene otras responsabilidades. Han venido tantas personas, pero todas se largan en la mínima expresión de enojo de mi hijo. Simplemente desisten y se van, pero algo me dice que tu espíritu es fuerte y...

-Señora- interrumpió ofuscada- ¿no sé qué puedo hacer por él? ¿No ha pensado en que puede necesitar tratamiento psicológico? ¡No me malinterprete!, pero aunque no llegase a atentar directamente contra su vida, sí, es peligroso su estado depresivo por su salud mental.

-Lo sé, pero…

-¿Entonces?

-Quizás le ayudes a que tome conciencia que necesita consultar con otros médicos su situación. Desde que nos dijeron que no se puede predecir si podrá curarse, se ha dado por vencido y solo piensa en querer morir…es mi único hijo Candy y no sé qué hacer con todo esto. Su padre casi no está con nosotros, le duele ver todos los días la amargura de nuestro hijo y prefiere simplemente desaparecer.

-No le consulten nada y llévenlo. Él no puede oponerse.

-Nos ha pedido respetar sus decisiones, pero si no puedo obligarlo a ver a los médicos, al menos que alguien este allí para cuidar que no cometa ninguna imprudencia.

* * *

-Hola Candy!

-Hola Albert...¿Cómo estás?

-Tu paciente ya está listo y te espera- Candy sonrió con amargura por la intención en las palabras de Albert, el gesto no fue notado por Eleonor.

-¡Permiso Señora! -suspiró- No le puedo prometer nada, porque esto depende solo de él, pero sí haré todo lo que esté en mis manos

Caminó hasta la habitación pensando en ¿qué hacer?. Tocó varias veces la puerta, pero Terry no contestaba hasta que Candy se atrevió a entrar sin esperar su autorización, mientras él se encontraba acostado con su mirada fija en el techo y una lágrima débil se hizo notar.

-Buenos días Señor, disculpe que entre así, pero...

-Buenos días- respondió- pensé que ya no volverías- dijo sin mirarla

-Sé que eso es lo que usted desea, pero no le daré ese gusto. Podrá tratarme como quiera, pero no me iré, así que tendrá que soportarme, le guste o no. – las palabras de Candy le sorprendieron, ¿Qué se creía esta mujer para hablarle de esa manera? Fijó entonces su mirada en ella cuando se acercaba a medirle la presión - ¡No me mire así!, solo cumplo con mi trabajo. He querido ser más que una enfermera que cuida de usted, he intentado ser su amiga, pero usted con su estúpida actitud...

-¡No necesito tener amigas menos aquellas que no paran de hablar!- exclamó con enfado.

-¡Listo! – Dijo Candy al terminar con el chequeo de su ritmo cardiaco- todo está en perfectas condiciones.- el muchacho la observaba con atención- ¿Quiere salir un rato al jardín? Le aseguro que no le molestaré.

-Está bien, te tomó la palabra, porque en realidad me siento cansado de estar en esta cama.

-Bien entonces le diré a Albert antes de que se vaya para que me ayude a colocarlo en la silla.

\- Minutos después.

-¡Listo ahora si puedo irme! regresaré pronto amigo. Solo voy al hospital a ver a mis pacientes. Candy cualquier cosa por mínima que sea no dudes en llamarme.

-¡Asi lo haré! Vamos señor que el dia está esplendido- ella mostró una sonrisa más brillante que el sol mismo.

Ella iba detrás mientras que con la única mano que podía manipular la silla se movía hasta llegar al jardín. Delante de su silla sentada en la grama su vista miraba hacia el horizonte en silencio. Candy pensaba en la forma de poder ayudarle a salir de su tristeza, de su depresión.. De nuevo la observaba. Ella seguía en silencio pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; ver las hojas caer, el sonido del viento golpeando las ramas de los árboles y el murmullo de un silencio espeso surgió entre ellos. Fue Terry el primero en romper con éste.

-Usted… ¿tiene familia?- Candy sorprendida le miró a los ojos era la primera vez desde que había llegado a esa casa, que le preguntaba algo sobre ella y de manera amable. Candy vió su reflejo en los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto.

-No, yo no conocí a mi familia. No sé si tenga a alguien en este mundo. Desde hace algún tiempo vivo con una amiga que conozco desde niña. Ella es como mi hermana.-Terry comprendió y no quiso preguntar más sobre el asunto.

-¡Señor Granchester!.

-Terry

-¿Cómo?

-Dime Terry.

-Bien... Terry… tu mamá ha estado muy preocupada. Perdóneme….perdón si piensas que soy una entrometida, pero me ha dicho que….

-Que no quiero ver a otros médicos… ¿para qué? ¿Para qué me den falsas esperanzas y me digan lo mismo? No, ya estoy cansado de todo eso y ya lo he decidido….

-¿Por qué? ¡Debes buscar otras opciones! La ciencia ha avanzado mucho y en la actualidad ha habido casos cierto que pocos, pero los ha habido de personas en tu condición que se han curado mediante un proceso largo y tratamiento continuo. Yo sé que es tedioso todo eso, pero ¿no crees que vale la pena intentarlo?. ¿Que pasa si en realidad tienes cura?...Terry te estás perdiendo de lo que la vida te puede ofrecer. La esperanza es lo último que debe perderse.

-¡No lo creo! El médico dijo que no había y que no precisaba si volvería a moverme.

-¡Mira! Como enfermera que soy puedo decirte que algunas veces los médicos no pueden dar o predecir un diagnóstico acertado. Se cuenta con lo que se sabe en el momento, pero nuestro cuerpo cambia y reacciona a los impulsos, tú no has seguido una terapia continua.

-Si estuve y lo único que logré y con dificultad fue solo el movimiento casi total de mi mano derecha.

-Entonces, si es posible que puedas ir recuperándote poco a poco. Pudiste hacerlo con una mano, pero no seguiste... ¿te das cuenta?

-No…yo no tengo esperanzas y por favor ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto-Terry movió su silla hacia el interior de la casa- me voy a mi habitación.

-¡Espera por favor!

-Déjame solo.

-Pero por favor…Terry... ¿A que le temes?

-¿No me has escuchado? Dije que quiero ir a mi habitación y no me molestes.

-¡Esta bien!

* * *

Tres meses después la situación era igual, aunque Terry había sido un poco solo un poco accesible, El muchacho desviaba a toda costa cuando Candy intentaba hablar del tema. Por las tardes paseaban en el jardín antes de que cayera la noche. Le daba el medicamento a sus horas y su alimento.

-¡Ya es hora de retirarme!. Queda todo listo y marcado en la tabla médica. Hasta mañana…Terry.

-¿Te vas?

-sí, pero le avisé a tu madre. Asi que supongo que Albert ya está por llegar. Lo que pasa es que tengo un compromiso.

-¿Un compromiso?

-Sí, quedé de salir con mi novio... es que casi no nos hemos visto, él también es médico, un excelente ortopedista- ¡Discúlpame! sé que esto no es de tu interés….. Oh, mira es Albert.

-Hola Candy. Estoy aquí. Eleonor me ha dicho que hoy te vas un poco temprano ¡Que te vaya bien!.

-¡Gracias!, permiso.

La chica tomó su bolsa y salió rápidamente. Tenía una cita con Michael, el joven médico le había llamado para salir.

* * *

-Mi amor. Candy- saludo Michael besando a su novia-Disculpa que te haya hecho salir temprano, pero es que casi no nos vemos. Con un dia no tendrás problemas.

-Claro que no, pero si nos vemos los fines de semana, eres un exagerado Michael.

-Creo que era mejor tenerte en el hospital, allí al menos podía verte por más tiempo.

-Michael, es increíble que siendo médico no sepas el valor y la importancia de nuestra profesión

-Claro que lo sé, pero eso no viene al caso de lo que estoy diciendo. No he dicho que dejes la enfermería-Candy y Michael se habían conocido meses atrás en el mismo hospital en el que Candy trabaja, había llegado para un curso de médicos ortopedistas y tardaría un año su estadía en el lugar. Desde que vió a Candy se enamoró profundamente de ella y a Candy le agradó el muchacho. En un principio se había propuesto dedicarse a su trabajo y no pensar en tener a alguien por la misma razón que ahora enfrentaba con Michael.- Quizás solo sean ideas mías, pero cuando logramos vernos te siento que no estás conmigo, es como si tu corazón, tu alma están en otro lado.

-Michael no sé de donde sacas todo eso, que mi corazón que mi alma, el caso es que solicité el permiso para podernos ver.

-Me alegro que hayas pensado en eso. No creas que soy un insensible no, se perfectamente lo que es nuestro trabajo…pero bueno olvidemos eso y dime, ¿dónde quieres ir?

-No sé, donde tú quieras. Lo dejo a opción tuya... aunque en realidad quisiera quedarme acá en el departamento...¿Qué dices?

-Pensé que te gustaría ir al cine a ver una película. Tenía prevista una que sé que te encantaría, pero está bien si prefieres que estemos en casa yo encantado.

-En otra ocasión será, por ahora…solo quiero estar aquí. Podemos mandar a pedir algo de comer.

-Está bien….perfecto.

* * *

-No sabía que la enfermera tuviera novio- comentó Terry

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo lo vas a saber si a duras penas dejas que converse contigo? aunque últimamente veo que has bajado la guardia.

-¡Es que es increíble!, si no es que me lo dice, no lo creería nunca.

-Y, ¿Por qué no ha de tenerlo? Ella es muy linda. ¿Has visto esos hermosos ojos que tiene?.

-Sí que los he visto.

-Candy es una mujer preciosa y no solo por fuera eh, que es mucho, también lo es en su interior. Es una buena muchacha. Eleonor me ha dicho que estuvieron conversando por un largo tiempo en el jardín... ¿es eso cierto?

-Es cierto.

-Pues que bien. Me alegra que salgas un poco más.

-Sabes Albert. Hoy mi madre recibió una llamada de Susanna

-¿Susanna llamó?. ¡Supongo que la mandaste a volar!

-Le dije que no me interesa hablar nada con ella, mucho menos ahora que sé que está casada con un tal Harry, un Norteamericano.

-Muy bien lo que hiciste... por su estupidez te pasó esto hermano

\- A decir verdad tan solo de saber que llamó repudio su atrevimiento. Creo que no soportaría verla frente a mí.

-Debió haberte dejado en paz antes del accidente y ahorrarte todo esto. No, pero ella se encargó de hacerte la vida imposible.

-No voy a echar culpas por mi imprudencia Albert. Fui yo el que conducía aquella tarde, si tan solo hubiera actuado con mi cabeza fría, si tan solo me hubiera importado nada su decisión, pero no tiene caso ahora pensar en los hubiera, el hecho está y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo.

* * *

 **Un año atrás**

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Llegó en su auto decidido a terminar su relación con Susanna. Ellos se habían conocido desde que eran adolescentes, pero hasta casi un año atrás en que iniciaron una relación. Terry era un joven de 25 años entregado al deporte. Era una tarde fría de invierno y llovía mucho.

-¡Terry, amor!. ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche?- pegunto ansiosa Susanna al verlo llegar. Anteriormente Terry había sopesado mucho la situación y concluyó que Susanna no era la mujer que deseaba tener en su vida, era muy celosa y egoista, no le importaba los logros que Terry obtenía en su carrera y constantemente le decía que dejara esa estupidez. Terry quería realizar dramatismo y para ella eso era una tontería. Nada de lo que él hacía y quería era conforme a los deseos de Susanna, hasta que lo hartó un buen dia que armó un escándalo por celos con otra deportista compañera de Terry que por poco le echa a perder todo y es que Susanna se había vuelto insoportable.

-¡Lo siento! No he venido a eso yo necesito hablar de algo muy importante…- su semblante serio no le agradaba en nada- no quiero ser cruel contigo, pero tengo que ser sincero Susanna así como tú siempre lo has sido conmigo.

Susanna le dio la espalda no le agradaba la expresión en el rostro de Terry- Mejor dejémoslo para otro día, ahora no tengo tiempo- Ella quería salir del lugar y la sujetó fuertemente.

-¡No! Debe ser ahora- confirmó- No tiene sentido posponer esto...Susanna.

Lo miraba fijamente-¿Quieres terminar conmigo no es cierto?- pegunto con ojos llorosos- NO.

-Te aseguro que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo que no me siento bien en esta relación. Tus eres una mujer hermosa, pero sencillamente no te amo. En este momento doy por terminado esta relación.

-¿Cómo? Y ¿tú piensas que las cosas se terminan así por así?. Terry….yo me enamore de ti. Yo esperaba que algún día me propusieras matrimonio, pero ya veo que solo fui una diversión en tu vida, un pasatiempo más, un deporte más.

-¡Sabes que no es así! Cuando estuve contigo te entregué todo de mí y también te puedo decir que pensé que esto podía evolucionar en algo más, pero simplemente siento que no eres la persona que necesito. Lo siento mucho Susanna, pero no me inspiras ya nada.

-¿Qué pasó con las noches que me decías que amabas? ¿Qué paso con las palabras que me decías cada vez que estábamos juntos?

-Lo siento, pero ahora estoy seguro que solo eran palabras- bajó su mirada – No quise hacerte daño, pero ambos estábamos consiente de lo que hacíamos.

-Si eres cruel Terry… ¡muy cruel!. … ¡no te vayas por favor! No me dejes. Te prometo….¡te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar! Las cosas no pueden terminar así, nuestra relación no puede acabar solo porque tú lo decidas que así sea.

-No he dicho que cambies. He dicho que yo he cambiado. Quiero emprender nuevas cosas en mi vida, tengo planes importantes que tú nunca comprenderás, ahora no se trata de que lo hagas, se trata de mí...¿entiendes?.

\- Dices solo tonterías Terry, tú no sabes lo que quieres. Ahora te ha dado de querer ¿Actuar? Tonterías también. Sé que nuestra relación se ha enfriado, pero también ha sido por tu culpa por tu afán de pasar todo el tiempo practicando cuanto deporte existe y ahora eso. -MEJOR DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE TIENES A OTRA. CONFIESA QUE ME HAS CAMBIADO. ¡VAMOS DÍMELO!, TEN LA VALENTÍA DE DECIRME EN MI CARA QUE NO ME AMAS PORQUE HAY OTRA- se acercó para darle una bofetada, pero no llegó a su destino porque Terry le tomó la mano.

-¡CLARO QUE NO ES ESO!-exclamó y soltó su mano- ¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACAS ESA ESTUPIDEZ?- ENTIENDE POR DIOS QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO- suspiró con fastidio- Será mejor que me vaya. No tengo más nada que hacer aquí.

-¡SI LO HACES TE JURO QUE ARREPENTIRAS TERRY!. ¡TU NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!

-BASTA DE CHANTAJES ¿QUIERES? ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE TE DIGO?. NO ME GUSTA QUE ME MANIPULES. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?. No quería decírtelo por querer ser un caballero contigo, pero me exasperas demasiado, mil veces me arrepiento de haber tenido algo contigo.

Terry salió corriendo del lugar, con rapidez subió a su auto. Su desesperación llegaba a su límite, su paciencia no era su virtud. Arrancó queriendo que su auto volara e irse de allí, emprendió el camino sobre carretera mojada. Llevaba un buen tramo recorrido cuando su celular sonaba no contestó y volvió a sonar inquietante observó la pantalla y era ella. Decidió no responder, pero luego cambió y quizás eso nunca lo debió haber hecho.

-¡NI LO PIENSES TERRY!... NO DEJARE QUE ESTA RELACIÓN SE TERMINE SOLO PORQUE TÚ QUIERES

\- ¡NO SE QUE HARAS!, PERO MI DECISION ESTA TOMADA. Y POR FAVOR NO ME AMENACES CON ESTUPIDECES.

\- ¡ME QUITO LA VIDA Y TÚ CARGARÁS CON MI MUERTE!. ASÍ QUE ES MEJOR QUE REGRESES O ME VERAS EN LAS NOTICIAS Y TODO SERA TU CULPA.

\- ESO NI TU MISMA CREES HACERLO. ¡Quiero estar en buenos términos contigo Susanna!, por favor…. ahora confirmo que debo hacerlo y no me arrepiento de esto.

-¡RETAME Y LO VERAS!- la mujer colgó y Terry sintió un escalofríos recorrer por su cuerpo. Se debatía entre seguir su camino y regresar a la casa de ella. No sabía hasta donde sería capaz esa mujer que al parecer se había vuelto loca, por casi un año estuvieron juntos y no conoció su verdadero rostro.

-¡MALDICION! ¡POR MI PUEDES MORIRTE SUSANNA!- dijo entre dientes- debería dejarla que haga lo quiera. Se comporta como una niña caprichosa. "pero qué dices Terry?, eses no eres tú"- dijo una voz en su interior- giró su auto para volver por el camino. El clima estaba envuelto en una neblina espesa y Terry en su desesperación y su enojo cruzó sin darse cuenta y fue impactado por un enorme camión que hizo que el auto diese varias vueltas hasta pegar contra el muro de contención. En algo tuvo acierto Susanna, hubo noticias, pero no fue ella la afectada. Lo llamó de nuevo a su celular, pero Terry ya no contestó.

 **Fin flash back**

* * *

-Ella prácticamente te orilló. Se moría por ti y cuando se enteró del accidente y de tu problema te dió la espalda.

-No necesitaba que ella fuera a mostrar su cara. La culpa fue solo mía Albert.

-Lo sé, pero si no te hace partícipe de su amenaza tú estarías bien amigo. ¡Debió haber cumplido!

-! No me interesa nada! solo quiero estar en paz y que me dejen hacer lo que yo quiero.

-¿Aún sigues pensando en esa tontería?

-¡No es una tontería!. Es la salida a todos mis tormentos. Estoy cansado de vivir de esta manera, de no poder valerme por mi mismo de saber que viviré toda mi vida así…no, no Albert es la única opción que tengo y lo he decidido.

-¡Estás demente!, mucha gente en tu misma situación agradecen a Dios por estar vivos y tú en cambio decides algo que una persona en sus sentido no desearía jamás…..¡no te entiendo Terry!, te juro que trato de comprenderte, pero deberías dejar de ser menos egoísta y pensar en tus padres.

-Porque precisamente pienso en ellos, es que lo hago. No es justo que tengan que cargar de por vida con alguien inservible como yo.

-Si tu madre te escuchara le partirías el corazón.

-Por ella más que todo lo hago. Me duele ver que sufre al verme en esta situación.

-Y sufrirá más si sigues con eso. No entiendes que tu madre estará contigo siempre. ¿Por qué no piensas mejor las cosas?.

-¡Basta ya!... no quiero hablar más del asunto.

* * *

Al dia siguiente 8 de la mañana en punto candy estaba de nuevo en casa de su paciente. Desde que el muchacho había cambiado su actitud el dia se le hacía agradable. Su rutina de la mañana sus medicamentos, paseo por el jardín y sus pláticas.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?- preguntó indagador, pero Candy no dijo mucho.

-Muy bien, y ¿tu?... ¿dormiste bien?

-A veces me dan muchos dolores y espasmos insoportables, no me acostumbro a ellos y ¿quién lo haría?

-Terry, sé que te tengo cansado con lo mismo, pero porque no te haces ver por otros médicos, tus padres tienen el dinero suficiente para llevarte a otros lugares y que den otro diagnóstico. Mientras estés vivo hay esperanza. Te prometo que estaré contigo en todo momento. Si tú me pides que esté contigo te juro que lo haré.

-Creo que a tu novio no le gustaría nada escuchar lo que dices.

-¿Mi novio? Michael reconoce mi profesión, te dije que es médico y sabe que nuestros pacientes son primero.

\- Supongo que por eso es muy comprensible contigo.

-… Sí- dijo no muy convencida al recordar los reclamos de su novio.-nos conocimos en el hospital.

-Qué bueno que ustedes pueden ser lo que siempre quisieron. Todos realizándose profesionalmente, yo en cambio nunca podré hacer lo que quiero...mi sueño desde niño.

-¿Tu sueño? y ¿Cuál es tu sueño Terry, ¿puedo saberlo?

-Me gradué en arte dramático y es lo que quería dedicarme cuando el accidente.

-Pero en tus manos está que lo cumplas. Solo tú eres el artífice de tus sueños, nadie más lo hará por ti. Sabes que yo confío en que volverás a ser el mismo de antes...es solo que la paciencia y el tiempo son los mejores aliados para conseguirlo. Te cierras a querer darle a tu vida un giro de 360°, no sé la razón.. ¿Miedo?, todos tenemos miedo de las cosas, pero si no sabes enfrentar tus miedos nunca lograrás nada. Te pondré un ejemplo, a ti que te gustaría actuar ¿Qué harías si te toca realizar una escena que nunca has hecho y tienes miedo de que todo salga mal?... ¿No lo intentarías? ¿Te darías por vencido fácilmente y acabarías con lo que siempre has querido? O peor aún si ha salido mal ¿lo dejarías para siempre y no lo intentarías de nuevo? Dicen que el talento de una persona está en la constancia, así pues la vida es luchar, la vida es enfrentar todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Eso es vivir Terry.

-¡Quisiera tener tu optimismo Candy!

Horas más tarde

Ella lo observaba dormir. Su respiración acompasada su pecho subir y bajar. Lo observaba detenidamente y se dió cuenta que el muchacho aún en esas condiciones no perdía su virilidad y galanura. Sus ojos cerrados mostraban unas pestañas hermosas y una cejas tupidas hacían del rostro de Terry perfecto, su nariz perfilada en conjunto daban un muy atractivo joven, eso sí, pero su semblante estaba apagado porque sentía que su vida se había acabado. Candy deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, sus ansias sacarlo de esa oscuridad, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?. Tres horas después despertó de su letargo, abrumado y cansado.

-¿Cómo te sientes Terry?

-Bien. ¿Qué hora es?

-Tres de la tarde.

-En dos horas te vas.

-Si- afirmó sonriente- pero no sin antes darte tus medicinas- Terry la miró fijamente a los ojos, eran los ojos más hermosos y más bellos que en su vida había visto, ni los ojos de Susanna se comparaban a ese verdor único en los ojos de Candy. Sus cabellos rubios largos y ondulados marcados hasta su cintura hecha en una coleta y su uniforme de enfermera impecablemente pulcro. Candy se veía simplemente bella y natural. Terry no apartaba y la chica Rubia empezaba a sentirse nerviosa.

-¿Podrías quedarte un poco más de tu tiempo?

-Eh, bueno…yo…

-Entiendo, no te preocupes….¡tu novio te espera!.- dijo con pesadez.- lo olvidaba…olvide que tú tienes una vida normal.

-¡Terry! - Candy con la palma de su mano tocó una de sus mejías, el roce era tan suave y cálido- por favor haz lo que te pido. Sé que no soy nadie para hacerlo y hasta me taches de entrometida, pero no puedes saber si hay o no solución. Ha pasado un año desde tu accidente, hay que ver médicos consultar con especialistas, ver otras opciones. ¡No te des por vencido!, encuentra una razón para seguir adelante, hazlo por ti para que cumplas con todos tus sueños.- Terry no dijo nada y su mirada se perdió en la nada.

-Candy, los médicos no me dieron muchas esperanzas y la verdad que ya no las tengo. ¡No quiero vivir toda mi vida así! No quiero que nadie este cuidando de mí todo el tiempo, ni atar a nadie a esta vida… no, no quiero eso. No puedo pensar en tener un futuro, no puedo enamorarme cuando no puedo ofrecerle nada a nadie.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Los médicos pueden equivocarse!. Si permites que te hagan exámenes y recibes el tratamiento que te has negado.

-¡Es la verdad Candy! ¿Qué mujer querrá estar con alguien así? Ninguna…. por la sencilla razón que no puedo responder como hombre.

-Pruébate a ti mismo que puedes volver a ser el mismo. ¡Terry deja de sentir lastima por ti!, ¿te has puesto a pensar en aquellas personas que no sobreviven a un accidente? Tú estás vivo y mientras hay vida tenemos la esperanza.

-¡No es tan sencillo!

-¿Y quién ha dicho que lo es?.. Por supuesto que no es fácil.- Terry no dijo más palabras y candy salió de la habitación para buscar el medicamento. En la cocina se encontraba Albert que había recién llegado.

-Hola Albert.

-Candy, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo esta Terry?

-Bien Gracias, Terry está mucho más relajado- dijo con tristeza, Albert la observó- Te juro que no sé qué hacer para que cambie su actitud. No sé qué más decirle para ver otras opciones.

-Eso mismo le he dicho. He indagado con otros médicos y me han dicho que debe hacerse más y más exámenes, pero Terry debe ser constante y como te has dado cuenta, no quiere. Si es verdad que los doctores le dijeron que no sabían si volvería a moverse o si caminaría, pero debe de llevar un proceso que Terry no ha querido hacerlo. Esta renuente a escuchar. Sus padres le han hablado, yo lo he hecho incontables veces y es por eso que te contrataron, pensando en que quizás otra persona lo hiciera desistir de…. –Albert calló repentinamente a punto estuvo de decir los planes de Terry con respecto a su vida.

-¿Desistir?, De hacer que Albert?- preguntó con curiosidad- sigo sintiendo que me ocultan algo, pero ¿por qué no me dicen que es?

-Creo que no tiene caso que te lo oculte. Total en cualquier momento te darás cuenta. Es evidente que de la boca de Terry no saldrá nunca.

-¡Vamos Albert!, ¡déjate de preámbulos y habla de una vez!- exclamo candy sintiendo que el corazón le dolía y sin saber por qué.

-Candy….Terry….Terry ha decidido morir.

-Albert, eso ya lo sé. Su actitud es evidencia de que quiere dejarse morir.

\- Terry quiere morir realmente y ha dicho que lo va a conseguir.

-¿Queee? Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio ¿verdad? Terry no puede hacer eso. ¿Acaso no piensa en sus padres, sus amigos? En todas las personas que lo quieren.

-Terry está profundamente deprimido y nadie ha hecho que desista de esa locura. Sus padres están sumamente tristes. Los ha alejado de su vida.

-¡No puede ser!, sé que no quiere ver médicos, pero el no puede atentar contra su vida, no puede moverse. ¿De qué manera lo hará?

-Debemos estar muy pendientes. Te voy a confesar algo que me dijo hace unos meses- Candy escuchaba con atención- dijo que contactaría un lugar para practicarse la Eutanasia- El corazón de Candy se quebró, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto saber que Terry prefería morir y no seguir luchando. Quería entrar en esa habitación y agarrarlo a golpes, gritarle que es un cobarde, pero ella disimuló su sentir.

-Creo que nunca debí aceptar este trabajo- mencionó de repente con sus ojos llorosos- yo nunca podré hacer que el reaccione. En estos meses no lo he logrado nada. Han pasado casi 5 meses y Terry sigue siendo el mismo.

-¿Te habrías negado de inmediato?

-¡No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé! Albert ellos piensan que puedo hacerlo cambiar, pero no sé qué hacer… quisiera tener esa respuesta, te juro que deseo obtener la respuesta y ayudarlo.

-¡Ve a casa y descansa! No deberías sentirte responsable si no sucede. Él es mayor y la responsabilidad de su vida está en él y no en nadie más.

Candy se retiró. Sentía que su corazón no estaba en su cuerpo y había quedado en aquella habitación. Caminaba sintiendo sus pies pesados. A escasos metros de su departamento Michael la esperaba.

-¿Mi amor que tienes?- pregunto al ver su triste semblante y las marcas secas de las lágrimas derramadas.

-No es nada… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en el hospital?

-Bien, pero no tan bueno como el verte. ¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó acercándose al rostro de Candy y depositó un beso en sus labios.

-¡Por supuesto que te extrañé!...

-Michael...

-Dime

-¡Por favor abrázame!- Su novio así lo hizo y la sintió frágil- abrázame fuerte por favor.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?

-Lo siento, pero no es nada...solo quería sentir la fuerza de tus brazos.

-Mi amor, mis brazos siempre estarán para abrazarte las veces que tú quieras, sabes que te amo, pero sé también que aún no me tienes la suficiente confianza, sin embargo no te presionaré, ya tú me contarás. Por lo pronto vamos a comer que supongo que estas hambrienta y no te irás a la cama con el estómago vacío así que nos vamos a cenar señorita aunque usted no quiera.

-Michael, no…

-¡Vamos sube al auto!, no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

En el trayecto los pensamientos de candy se trasladaron donde aquel muchacho de ojos azules. No quería sentirse afectada, pero desde que Albert le dijo lo que Terry pensó hacer candy se sentía muy triste. Casi en toda la cena estuvo callada y Michael lo atribuyó a su estado de cansancio. Comió poco y no durmió nada pensando en él. Cuando lograba conectar su sueño de repente despertaba y lo que venía a su mente era tan solo él. No quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando lo recordaba venía a ella un sentimiento de protección de abrazarlo y que sintiera que ella estaría siempre a su lado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente que llegó a la Casa lo encontró en el mismo lugar de frente al ventanal pensativo y triste.

-¡Terry!. ¿Cómo estás?- sus ojos le alumbraron el alma al verla.

-Hola Candy.- sonrió- digamos que bien. Me gusta ver desde aquí el jardín. Cuando era niño gustaba mucho jugar en ese lugar. Recuerdo que solía correr en todo el césped y mis padres iban tras de mi para impedir que me lastimara- dijo irónico- pero el tiempo pasa. No quiero que mis padres sigan tras de mi cuidándome.

-Tus padres te aman Terry y para ellos eres lo más importante en esta vida. ¿Quieres ir un rato al jardín?

-Sí.- afirmó mientras manipulaba su silla hacia el exterior- te estaba esperando para que fuésemos juntos.

-Que agradable escuchar eso, al fin algo positivo al iniciar el dia. Veo que amaneciste de buen ánimo.

-Realmente me agrada tu compañía. Sé que en un principio fui un patán contigo y quiero pedirte disculpas, de verdad me gusta escucharte, me gusta tu alegría y quisiera contagiarme de tus ganas de vivir.

-Gracias por tu apreciación Terry, olvida eso, es más, ya ni lo recuerdo- dijo sonriendo y el muchacho asintió- hay algo que si deseo saber.

-¿Qué es?

-Terry, supe de lo que piensas hacer eso que tienes en mente - Candy en el césped había bajado a la altura de su rostro- te lo pido ¡por favor no lo hagas!- la súplica de ella le golpeó con fuerza y tuvo que apartar su mirada- Terry, mírame- así lo hizo- ¡No pienses más en esa tontería!

-No lo es…

-¡Claro que si lo es! - lo interrumpió bruscamente- ¿Quieres que te diga que eres un cobarde por no enfrentar la vida? Pensé que todo ese carácter fuerte y esa arrogancia era parte de ti y ya veo que solo era una máscara. Jamás pensé que un hombre como tú fuese un cobarde.- Las palabras de Candy le sorprendió, pero más lo hizo ver un par de lágrimas débiles salir de sus ojos. Las limpió de inmediato- ¡Lo siento!, pero es que no concibo entender eso.

-¡Candy! – su mirada se ancló a la de ella.

-Si..

-¡Bésame!

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con asombro.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Candy!

-Si..

-¡Bésame!

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con asombro. La petición de Terry le cayó de sorpresa. Nunca se lo imaginó- Yo...

* * *

-Oh, no...¡Que tontería la mía!...por favor...¡Olvídalo!. No ha sido mi intención incomodarte- dijo sintiéndose preso de su nerviosismo y su corazón latía a mil- solamente….

-¡No te preocupes!...yo...yo te entiendo... será mejor que entremos. La tarde está enfriando mucho y podrías enfermarte. Es hora de tu medicina y de tu comida. Terry por favor es necesario que comas, últimamente a duras penas tomas bocado!- aleccionó restándole importancia a la situación. No podía suponer otra cosa que las ansias del muchacho por experimentar el sentirse vivo y aunque quiso hacerlo se contuvo. No podía negárselo más, Terry le gustaba, pero no quería alimentar un imposible y no por su situación física, sino por la constante confusión que Terry vivía en su interior. Además estaba..." Michael".

Sus días cuidando a Terry se hacían llevaderos y muy agradables, el muchacho ya no estaba reacio a su compañía y la amistad se hacía más estrecha. Candy alimentaba su ánimo contándole curiosas historias, algunas graciosas y otras muy tristes. Fue conociendo un poco más de su personalidad y de su entorno, de igual manera conocía más de él su pasión por el arte, la música y la actuación. Visitaron el Palacio Westminster, al museo y la Abadía, otros días al río Támesis y la Torre de Londres y pasaban largos ratos conversando. Terry se mostraba contento y Candy pensó que poco a poco estaba ganando el terreno de la confianza - quizás cambie de opinión y decida someterse al tratamiento- pensó- Asi pasó un tiempo más.

* * *

Era Domingo, Candy tenía su descanso habitual. Ese dia Terry quedaba al cuidado de Eleonor a regañadientes del castaño, pero solo podía protestar. Si por Candy fuese lo cuidaría ese dia también, pero obviamente tenía una vida por la cual ver. Fue de compras en el auto de Annie, tenía que abastecerse de alimentos. De pronto a la distancia divisó el imponente lugar, tanto como él. Sintió la necesidad de ir a verlo, sin embargo ese pensamiento fue desechado de inmediato al pensar en su relación con Michael la cual estaba descuidando demasiado-¡Candy deja de pensar tanto en él!- dijo así misma- ¡Basta ya!- Regreso al departamento con las provisiones que necesitaba.

-¿Vas a Salir Candy? Estás preciosa amiga. !Michael quedará asombrado cuando te vea!.

-No seas exagerada. Michael pasará por mí. Quedamos en salir y luego iremos al mercadillo. Está interesado en unas piezas muy hermosas que vió la semana anterior. A mí me gustó un cuadro hermoso que retrata un lugar maravilloso... cuando lo vi me hizo retroceder a mi infancia...lo compraré. Bueno si logro encontrarlo.

-Veo que tu y Michael van muy bien, ¿cierto? a ver cuándo me das la noticias que se casarán.

-Annie, es muy poco el tiempo que llevamos de novios y es muy pronto para decir si llegaremos hasta ese punto. Michael es un hombre agradable, muy bueno y lo quiero mucho, sin embargo necesitamos conocernos más, las cosas no puedo tomarlas a la ligera... ya el tiempo nos dirá si nuestro destino es estar juntos.

-¡Tienes razón amiga!, solo el tiempo dirá si Michael es el hombre de tu vida.

\- Y, ¿tú? ¿Cómo vas con los preparativos de la boda?

-¡Listos!, solo unos cuantos trámites y en menos de 7 meses me estaré casando. Siento mucho Candy que te quedes sola en el departamento.

-Oh, no, por eso no te preocupes. Podre alquilarlo sin ningún problema. La paga por mi trabajo es muy buena, incluso con la del hospital puedo hacerme cargo del departamento.

-Quizás ustedes se decidan y así tú no estarás sola.

-Ya te lo dije, no pienso en boda. Además no será para siempre Annie recuerda que tengo que regresar...

-Candy- la interrumpió bruscamente….no me digas que entre tú y Michael no ha pasado….¿nada?

-¡Claro que no!...pero ¿Qué dices?- Candy se detuvo al ver su cara de Asombro...-¡Espera! … no me digas que tú… ¿sí?

-Digamos que algo ha habido.

-¡Esa no es una respuesta Annie!... es Si o No.

-Pronto nos vamos a casar Candy... así que no le veo el problema.

-Eso mismo si no le ves el problema ¿por qué no ubicas la respuesta correcta?

-¡Está bien!,¡Está bien! ...Si, Archie y yo ya tuvimos intimidad...Pero contéstame ¿crees que Michael podrá soportarlo por mucho tiempo?

-¡Tiene que hacerlo!, porque así me demostrará que de verdad me ama.

\- ojalá así sea Candy...pues tendrá que ser una piedra.

-Quién lo diría Annie, recuerdo cuando se conocieron tú y Archie en la universidad, creo que jamás pensaron que algún dia se enamorarían y que hasta llegarían a tener planes de matrimonio. ¡Que afortunada eres amiga!.

-No sabes cuánto luché Candy. Tú sabes que en la universidad hay muchas chicas lindas y hermosas y conseguí que pudiera verme a mí solamente.

-Sí, pero Archie siempre te vió solo a ti, él nunca tuvo interés en otra chica, bueno no que nos hayamos dado cuenta.

-Hola hermosas mujeres ¿cómo están?- Saludo Michael al entrar al departamento. Se acercó a su novia para abrazarla y depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

-Hola Michael, aquí conversando con Candy de la relación de ustedes. De cuando darán la sorpresa de su boda

-¡Annie!No has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno Annie, tú sabes que yo amo a Candy con todo mi corazón y que mi mayor deseo es casarme con ella, pero sé que Candy aún no se siente preparada y no es mi deseo forzar la relación.

-Sí, ya Candy me ha dicho que prefieren esperar y me parece muy bien, quiero que mi amiga, mi hermana sea muy feliz.

-Asi será Annie- ¿nos vamos amor?

-¡Vamos! Annie hasta luego.

-¡Disfruten su dia!- hasta luego.

* * *

Pasaron un hermoso dia juntos. Sin embargo Candy no podía dejar de pensar en Terry. Había aceptado la invitación de Michael para tratar de olvidarlo. No entendía qué le pasaba, pues era imposible dejar de pensar un solo minuto en él. Cada vez que lo pensaba el corazón se le hacía pequeño y una sensación de vacío se le aglutinaba en el pecho. Pensar en Terry le producía ganas de dejarlo todo y estar junto a él. Candy tenía allí su cuerpo, pero lo demás Michael ni tenía idea donde se encontraba. De regreso al departamento al caer la tarde Michael no pudo más

\- Candy, he querido que esto funcione, pero no sé qué pasa contigo, has estado indiferente todo el tiempo. Te he dado el espacio y el tiempo esperando saber qué te pasa.

-Son ideas tuyas...a mí no me pasa nada Michael. No sé qué te lleva a pensar en eso. Sabes que te quiero mucho y eres el hombre con quien quisiera compartir mi vida.

-Entonces no te entiendo. Te quiero más cerca de mí, pero te siento tan, pero tan lejos cada dia que pasa.

-De ahora en adelante así será- dijo Candy con seguridad y Michael se acercó para besarla- ¡Te quiero Michael! y por favor ya no pienses tonterías. Yo quiero estar contigo.

-Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre, siempre Candy- tomó de nuevo el rostro femenino y depositó otro beso más apasionado que el anterior. Michael realmente estaba enamorado de Candy.

* * *

Al dia siguiente como de costumbre. Tomó su bolsa y un pequeño abrigo, el dia continuaba frio. El invierno estaba en plena estación.

-¡Buen dia Terry!, ¿Cómo amaneciste? El dia está hermoso, pero creo que no saldremos el dia de hoy.

-Hola - dijo secamente, pero Candy no le dio mucha importancia en un inicio.

De seguro- pensó- es uno de esos días en que su humor no es bueno. Pasaron casi 15 minutos y mientras le acomodaba una frazada en su regazo dijo-Terry, me gustaría saber ¿qué te pasa ahora?. Ayer todo estaba tan bien y ¿ahora?, Vamos dime, quizás pueda ayudarte. ¿Acaso es que no confías en mí?

-Candy…. yo…voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más. Lo pensé mucho y….ya no te quiero en esta casa- Candy se levantó de inmediato

-¡No comprendo!, ¿por qué?, ¿hice algo malo?...Terry te prometo que no te molestaré en lo absoluto si es eso, pero yo no….¡yo no me puedo ir!.

-No quiero que vuelvas!. No te necesito más. Hablaré con mi madre después, pero, por favor vete.- Candy se acercó llena de dudas, no entendía que había pasado con Terry.

-Por favor mírame y dime de frente en mi cara que de verdad quieres que me vaya- No tenía fuerzas ni valor para enfrentarla.

El hombre se quebró- ¡No puedo permitir que continúes en esta casa!...No…

-No entiendo ¿por qué? He hecho cuanto me has pedido hacer. No, no puedo irme sin antes hablar con tu madre. Yo no puedo irme sin que me expliques ¿por qué?.

-SOLO TE PIDO QUE TE VAYAS, ¿QUE PARTE DE QUE QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS NO ENTIENDES? ¡ME MOLESTA VERTE! ¡ME HARTA TU PRESENCIA!-

-Mandaré a buscar a tu madre- salió apresurada del lugar

-¡Fred!, ¡Fred!- gritaba el nombre del jardinero que se mantenía a escasos metros del lugar….necesito un favor... vaya a la casa y dígale a la Señora que necesito que venga con urgencia….por favor ¡vaya de inmediato!

-Sí, ¡enseguida Señorita!

Eleonor que iba en camino a ver a su hijo vió a Fred que se acercaba rápidamente a ella- Señora Granchester, la enfermera necesita que vaya enseguida, no sé qué sucede pero la vi muy nerviosa.

-Oh, Santo Dios!...¿qué puede ser?- la mujer llegó a prisa hasta donde candy estaba, en la puerta de la habitación de Terry.-¿Que sucede Candy?

-Él no quiere que continúe aquí. ¡Me ha dicho que me vaya!. No lo entiendo, todo iba tan bien y de repente me dice todo eso. Que le molesto. No logro comprenderlo.-Llamaré a Albert.

Albert sabia de esos arranques de ira que le ocurrían a Terry, pero era obvio que candy por más que se lo propusiera no podía lidiar con eso. Terry estaba inmóvil, pero su voz era muy fuerte y decisiva. Candy previendo desencadenar algún problema mayor en su salud salió de la habitación de inmediato sin refutar una sola palabra.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Eleonor?

-¡No sé qué le pasa a mi hijo Albert!. Dice Candy que le ha pedido que se vaya que la quiere ver más. No entiendo que le pasa, ¿Por qué? si todo iba bien hasta lo veía sonreír a menudo.

-Iré a verlo. ¡Permiso Eleonor!

-Terry, amigo ¿qué te sucedió?. ¿Por qué actúas como un chiquillo malcriado?. Candy no tiene por qué pagar por tus desplantes de niño caprichoso.

-No quiero hablar con nadie, perdóname pero quiero estar solo...Por favor Albert...quiero estar solo.

\- Todo iba tan bien y de repente…sucede un arranque de histeria...Vamos hombre deja de actuar como un tonto.

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó con tristeza

-Está afuera. Pobre mujer...piensa que ha hecho algo malo.

-No me pasa nada…es solo que….no me gusta cómo me atiende... eso es todo.

-Eso es una tremenda mentira y tú lo sabes muy bien- dijo señalándolo con un dedo-Candy ha demostrado ser muy eficiente... No, a ti te pasa algo más y es obvio que no me lo vas a decir. Te conozco, pero no importa en algún momento tú mismo me lo dirás. Ahora el asunto es buscar de nuevo a otra persona…a menos que te retractes.

-No quiero a nadie más!...¿Por qué no me dejan morir en paz de una vez? ¿Por qué no pueden respetar lo que quiero?

-Eres muy egoísta Terry, egoísta e insensible...Tú no puedes estar solo. Necesitas que alguien te suministre las medicinas y te alimente. No podemos hacer lo que pides, ¿sigues pensando en esa estupidez?... pues sigues siendo un perfecto idiota. ¡Perdóname amigo por mis duras palabras!.

El castaño se sentía abrumado y confundido. Sentía que nadie comprendía su sentir, pero claro que si lo comprendían ¿Cómo no comprender a un hombre como Terry cuya vida fue siempre activa pasando de ser un excelente deportista a uno que depende de una silla de ruedas? perdió todo lo que tenía, eso sí, pero tenía lo más valioso que un ser humano puede tener, sin embargo él no lo entendía, o no lo quería entender. Su vida que aún poseía.- Aceptaré mientras tanto que mi madre este conmigo.

-Oh, milagro…creo que después de todo algo bueno surgió... ¡Esto si no lo puedo creer!...Bueno hablaré con ella.

Albert salió de la habitación más confundido que cuando entró. Terry nunca quiso que su madre le atendiera, porque no quería ser una carga, menos su padre que se debía a su trabajo. Terry no permitía que ninguno de ellos se acercara y por eso había permitía a regañadientes que se buscara a alguien para su cuidado, aunque luego terminaba corriéndolas con su humor y al parecer Candy no fue la excepción. Albert seguro estaba que lo que sea que le haya pasado a Terry, era muy delicado y hasta podía decir sin equivocarse que también doloroso, pero un dolor distinto al que muchas veces vió en su rostro, ese que ahora reflejaba mucha tristeza. Candy regreso triste a su departamento, pero Eleonor le había dicho que solo le diera tiempo que quizás recapacitaba, pasaron dos días y Candy tuvo que volver al hospital. Eleonor antes había pagado por el restante del tiempo, faltaba solo menos de un mes para finiquitarlo. El Dr. Leonard se enteró de la situación. Asi Terry quedó al cuidado de su madre quien con constancia llamaba a Albert. Tanto Eleonor como Albert se preguntaban qué habría pasado, pero cada dia era más difícil saberlo cuando el protagonista no daba señales de querer decir una sola palabra al respecto. Candy aún se preguntaba lo mismo, hubiese querido insistir en quedarse, pero no tenía caso hacerlo, no cuando le ha dicho que su presencia es insoportable, que le harta y le resulta molesta. Su depresión se hacía más notoria, sus ojos se habían apagado. La chispa que una vez tuvieron esos ojos mientras Candy lo cuidaba ahora solo era un pequeñísimo recuerdo en la memoria de Eleonor. Al tercer día después que se fue Candy seguía sin querer probar bocado y su madre por más que le insistía en que debía hacerlo, a Terry se le anuló por completo su apetito. Albert entonces le suministró un suero, pero estaba inconsciente. Necesitaba atención rápida y continua. De seguir así Terry podría... morir. Eleonor recordó sus palabras antes de quedar en la inconciencia:-Como me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo-su hijo sufría, sufría mucho y hasta llegó a pensar si la decisión de Terry de querer morir, era lo mejor que le pudiera pasar.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo Candy!... pensé que podías lograr quedarte hasta completar el tiempo.

-Faltaban casi tres semanas para terminar el contrato, pero que podía hacer cuando me corrió de su casa. Me decía que le gustaba mi compañía, que yo le agradaba y hasta se había disculpado por su grosería y de repente me dice que mi presencia le fastidia. Sus palabras me dolieron mucho Annie, yo pensé que todo iba bien que lo haría cambiar, pero ya ves amiga...me equivoqué- Candy recordó aquella vez en la que Terry le pidió un beso y se estremeció desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies- entre sollozos desahogaba su pena y la curiosidad se estableció en Annie.

"Al parecer Candy se encariñó mucho con su paciente"- se dijo Asi misma y no dejaría que su curiosidad no se satisfaga.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?, ¿Por qué te pones así? Entiendo que le tomaste cariño, pero es mejor que lo dejes así, si no quiere que lo cuides tú deja que su familia busque a otra persona.

-Oh, Annie. Yo...No sé qué me pasa con él amiga. Trato de que no me importe, pero no puedo...

-Vamos Candy...habla claro...soy tu amiga y te recuerdo que puedes confiar en mí, lo que sea yo te comprenderé.

-Es que... es una locura...todo es una locura...no debí...es que no puede ser Annie...no puede ser. Yo tengo a mi novio y...

-Candy... ¿tú?...

-Está muy mal esto que estoy sintiendo y tampoco lo puedo decir, yo no lo puedo decir...no, no está bien, pero…. es algo que tengo aquí- señaló el lugar de su corazón- es algo que cuando lo pienso duele en mi pecho y siento tantos deseos de llorar. Yo….quisiera correr, gritar y sacar todo eso que me duele...

-Candy, tú...tu éstas enamorada, si claro que estás enamorada... pero es evidente que eso que no puedes decir y gritar es porque no es por Michael y ese amor te lastima, te duele... o ¿me equivoco?- Candy cubrió su boca con una mano y gruesas lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Annie se acercó le brindó un abrazó y la consoló- amiga mía, lo entiendo….tú no amas a Michael….tú... tú te enamoraste de ese hombre, ¿verdad?

-Yo quiero mucho a Michael y tenemos una bonita relación que bien podría convertirse en algo más, eso que dices no tiene sentido, es una total locura y creo que fue mejor así, no volver a verlo.

-Lo quieres eso sí, pero no lo amas….tú no amas a Michael Candy y creo que nunca lo amarás. ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¿Sabes que pienso? Que tú te enamoraste desde la primera vez que lo viste y no te habías dado cuenta...Y ahora ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Seguir con mi vida. La vida que me he trazado. Sostener mi relación con Michael, seguir con mi trabajo en el hospital...él debe quedar atrás...si, debe convertirse en pasado.

-¿Solo eso?

-Solo eso. Asi que esta conversación queda hasta aquí Annie. Michael y yo nos amamos y esta relación se va a afianzar con el tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Si has decidido dejar todo atrás y no ser sincera contigo misma, debes enterrar entonces ese sentimiento. Asi pues lo que te queda es serle fiel a Michael que ha sido un buen hombre y te ama sinceramente.

* * *

-¡Debemos llevarlo de inmediato al hospital!- Había entrado en un nivel bajo que atentaba su sistema inmunológico. Terry realmente quería morir. No aguantaría mucho tiempo por su inanición. Lo llevaban a emergencias, porque perdió el conocimiento, no reaccionaba. Albert les explicó a los otros galenos que hacía días que su paciente no había querido alimentarse pese a la insistencia de quienes lo cuidaban.

-¿Puede darnos un historial de su salud? Díganos, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué no se ha tratado la condición de su inmovilidad?

-He estado al tanto de él, pero en el segundo dia vi cambios que me alarmaron como su estado de cansancio quería dormir todo el tiempo, pregunté a su madre, la señora aquí presente, por la administración de los medicamentos y todo estaba bien, pero al tercer dia ya no reaccionaba. En cuanto a la movilidad en realidad no ha querido tratarse. Los médicos que le operaron en aquel entonces no le dieron esperanzas y desde entonces se aferró a esas palabras sin saber que le hacen mucho daño.

-Es probable que haya entrado en un nivel muy riesgoso de desnutrición. Ha perdido masa muscular, está muy delgado. Debemos hacerle muchos exámenes, algunas pruebas para saber con exactitud qué es lo que tiene. Enseguida lo verán los especialistas, mientras tanto necesitamos que llene el ingreso.

-Si Doctor- Eleonor se dirigía a llenar la ficha cuando llegó su marido.

-¿Cómo esta Terry? ¿Dime que pasó con mi hijo?

-Los médicos dicen que harán varios exámenes. Lo tendrán en observación porque no reacciona... Richard me siento muy mal...mi hijo...

-¡Calma mujer!...todo saldrá bien...confiemos en Dios y en los médicos que nuestro hijo estará bien.

-Dios te oiga Richard...Terry llevaba casi 3 días sin comer nada, solo tomaba algunos medicamentos se rehusaba a tomar los demás.

-Terry se comporta como un niño. Su actitud me molesta Eleonor.

-Richard, hay que comprenderlo. No está bien, él no está bien...

-Lo comprendo Eli, claro que lo comprendo, pero ¿quién nos comprende a nosotros? nuestro hijo es un desconsiderado y me enoja que te haga sufrir. Él es un adulto y no le importa todo lo que nos hace ¿Obligarlo? quizás sea la solución entonces…obligarlo a que lo traten otros médicos, no puede moverse no pondrá objeción. Asi que quiera o no se someterá aunque tengamos que amarrarlo a la cama de un hospital.

El doctor salía de la habitación donde había sido llevado Terry.

-Doctor ¿Cómo está?- peguntó Albert seguido de los Granchester.

-Le estamos suministrando suero y vitaminas, nutrientes que le ayuden a tener energía en su cuerpo. Las pruebas que se le realizaron arrojan un nivel bajo en sus plaquetas, una alteración en sus glóbulos blancos, es un síntoma mínimo de anemia el cual también será tratada.

-Por favor Doctor no escatime en recursos. Todo lo que usted necesite.

-Bien, por el momento me retiro, ahora solo resta esperar que el paciente reaccione. Esperamos que lo haga muy pronto.

Esa noche Eleonor quedaría velando sus sueños. No quería apartarse de su hijo. La mañana siguiente Terry continuaba igual. En su brazo conectado un suero y un sustituyente de Sangre. Horas más tarde recuperó el conocimiento.

-Hijo… ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Debiste dejarme morir!

-¡Ya basta Terry!

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si

-¡Sal de la habitación!...quiero estar solo. ¿Será pedir mucho?

Mientras tanto Candy llegó a esa área a dejar una pila de archivos y expedientes. Su sorpresa fue ver al Señor Granchester y a Eleonor salir de una habitación cercana.

-Señor Richard?...Señora?

-Hola Candy

-¿Por qué, por qué están aquí?... ¿Qué le ha pasado a Terry, está enfermo? ¿Díganme que tiene?

\- Mi hijo estuvo muy mal Candy. Inconsciente por dos días

-¿Dos días?...por Dios, ¿por qué no los vi antes?

-Ha despertado Richard, pero no quiere ver a nadie y me echó de la habitación.

-Sigue siendo el mismo testarudo y grosero. Ni siquiera a ti te respeta

¿Será que...puedo verlo?

Terry estaba en silencio. La tenía frente a él, no encontraba sus palabras. Candy lo miraba fijamente estaba furiosa y con deseos de llorar. Hasta que por fin fue ella quien habló

-¿Crees que has hecho la mejor de tus hazañas? Te importó tan poco el sufrimiento de tus padres, de tu amigo, el mío.-Terry se sorprendió de ver a Candy afectada- Me imagino la angustia de ellos porque tu inconciencia no te hace razonar… tengo tanta rabia que quisiera golpearte Terry, para que entiendas.

-No deberías preocuparte. Tú ya no estás encargada de cuidarme.

-Tú no entiendes nada Terry….nada…-dijo en un hilo de voz

-¡Quiero estar solo!. Debieron dejarme morir, ¿por qué rayos no pueden entenderlo?- las palabras de Terry la llenaban de impotencia y de dolor- Es la mejor solución a todos los problemas- Candy no dijo más y él en silencio observaba el perfil de la Rubia cuya mirada estaba en la nada.

-Al menos puedo saber ¿qué pasó?- Terry no pudo sostenerle la mirada y ella se acercó hasta él para tomar su mano sensible con fuerza.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso. ¡No tiene caso!

-Terry recapacita. Ten fortaleza…te prometo que yo estaré contigo siempre, siempre. No puedo ser indiferente y ver cómo quieres acabar con tu vida. . ¿Es por eso que me corriste?- preguntó con tristeza

 ** _No Candy, No es por eso que te alejé de mí_** \- dijo en su interior- Terry desvió de nuevo su mirada y no respondió.

-Está bien, no digas nada….eso lo sé, cansada estoy de saberlo... Bueno…creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí...será mejor que me vaya- Candy sentía una opresión en su pecho y una sensación de un vacío infinito. Talvez Terry tenía razón y era mejor alejarse de él- Espero que entiendas de una vez por todas que lo que haces no está bien. Adiós Terry.

-Hola buenas tardes ¿se puede?- Hola Candy ¿andas viendo a tu paciente?

-Hola Albert, Terry ya no es mi paciente. Supongo que ya lo sabes – dijo Candy echando una mirada al muchacho que aún mantenía su vista en otro lugar.

-Sí, claro que lo sé… ¿te vas?

-Sí y está de más decirlo, por favor cuídalo…. hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Candy.- salió por la puerta prometiéndose que nunca más lo vería. Había sido una casualidad encontrar allí a sus padres a quienes no podía pasarlos desapercibidos y que se acercó por un sentido de humanidad... ¿Sera verdad?, si claro que eso también.

-Amigo, ¿Qué le dijiste a Candy? Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Supongo que de nuevo saliste con tus groserías.

-¡Que me deje en paz!

-No entiendo ¿por qué la tratas de esa manera cuando lo único que ha hecho esa muchacha es….

-¡Es molestar!…hablarme de esperanzas, puras estupideces, se perfectamente lo que tengo y no volveré a caminar nunca más.

-Terry….ella tiene razón, pero no sirve hablar contigo. Te he dicho que la ciencia hace estudios y estudios y siempre encuentran nuevas formas y curas para los padecimientos que en antaño se desconocía. Tú te fuiste a lo primero que te dijeron y pusiste la coraza de la resistencia sin querer saber nada más. Date la oportunidad de tomar otros recursos, de arriesgarlo todo y si sientes que no sirvió entonces punto, al menos lo intentaste y lo enfrentaste con valor. Si nosotros quisiéramos podríamos obligarte, total no puedes moverte ¿Que podrías hacer?, pero ese no es el método correcto, el caso es que tú lo aceptes de buena manera para que las cosas resulten en un éxito... ¿Te imaginas que puedas caminar?...conocer de nuevo el amor y volverte a enamorar.

-¿El amor?...no, el amor no….

-¿Te imaginas hacer una vida normal? Tener una familia, tus propios hijos.

De repente imaginó esa vida con… ¿Candy? Rápidamente apartó ese torbellino de emociones y anuló sus pensamientos. Candy jamás podía amarlo cuando tiene un novio completo y normal. ¿Qué podría sentir por él? Tan solo lástima- contesto en un susurro

-Yo….quisiera tener ese optimismo….¿En realidad tú piensas que puede haber alguna oportunidad para mí?

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

* * *

Al dia siguiente le informaron que sería dado de alta, por un momento pensó que quizás Candy aparecería, pero deshecho ese pensamiento cuando el mismo la había alejado- Es mejor así…. ¡no podría vivir de esa manera!- Sin embargo Candy si supo, pero no tuvo el valor de acercarse, nada más lo observó de lejos partir en su silla junto a sus padres.

-Hola Candy- saludó Michael quien tomaba siempre ese pasillo para dirigirse a la sala de capacitación.

-¡Hola Michael!

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el joven médico al notarla nerviosa.- Te vi a lo lejos, estabas viendo no sé... Muy pensativa

-Oh, no….es solo que Margaret tarda con los archivos que tengo que llevar y ya sabes los pacientes se vuelven impacientes- dijo sonriendo para alivianar la tensión

-¿Te gustaría que saliéramos esta noche? Pienso que podríamos ir al cine. Recuerda que quedó pendiente nuestra cita.

-Me entusiasma la idea, pero hoy es miércoles y se nos informa los roles nocturnos….solo necesito saber si no tendré turno esta noche. Recuerda que ya no estoy en la casa de los Granchester.

-De acuerdo, entonces te llamaré luego- dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.- nos vemos.

-Por supuesto….hasta luego y suerte en tu capacitación.

Cada dia Candy se sentía en una encrucijada por un lado no dejaba de pensar en Terry y por otro lado Michael con sus atenciones, su ternura que le proporcionaba seguridad, estabilidad y la amaba mucho, sin embargo sabía que en su corazón solo uno pesaba más que el otro.- ¡Esto es una locura!... ¡nunca debí conocerlo!

Eleonor había salido un momento a dar instrucciones a sus empleados y buscar las medicinas

Terry estaba solo en su habitación pensando casi en lo mismo.- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí?..¡Maldito el dia en que sucedió el accidente!. Habría sido mejor morir en el instante.- De pronto recordó su presencia sus ojos y su boca, esa boca que quería probar... ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por su madre.

-Terry, ¿quieres que siga cuidando de ti?, lo pregunto porque antes pensabas diferente, puedo buscar a alguien sino quieres que vuelva Candy. Para mí nunca has sido molestia...eres mi hijo y te amo.

-No seré una carga y no es necesario que busques a nadie.

-¡Terry!

-¡Déjame solo!, ah y por favor….no te molestes más en medicinas.

-No sé cómo le vas hacer, pero tienes que tomártelas y si es posible….será a la fuerza.- Eleonor salió sin decir más palabra. Esperaría la llegada de Albert quien había llamado para informarle que debido a un compromiso llegaría un poco tarde, pero que por ningún motivo dejara de darle los medicamentos.

Horas después

\- Hola Terry, ¿cómo estás?... Me han dicho que estas de un humor crítico. Recuerda que ahora tenemos otros medicamentos para tratar tu anemia. La muestra que llevé hoy indica que vas mejorando, así que hasta que no suceda completamente no podemos suspenderlo.

-Bien pueden ahorrarse el tener que soportarme- el médico rodó los ojos- si se hiciera lo que les digo nos ahorraríamos tantos disgustos ¿no lo crees?

-Quizás sí, pero ese es tu punto de vista…

-Y es el único que debería contar. Es mi vida y yo mando en ella.

-Podrías disfrutar de esa vida que Dios te otorga aún con lo que tienes…no puedes moverte, pero tienes tus otros sentidos perfectos, deberías ir al teatro, al cine, volver a pasear como lo hacías con Candy- al escuchar ese nombre su corazon se encogió- todo iba tan bien que no entiendo que pasó que cambiaste de repente. Una vez me encontré feliz a tu madre, porque esa chica te había sacado del encierro en el que querías estar, te había visto sonreír y según hasta un brillo distinto notó en tu mirar….tú sabes son cosas que ven solo las mamás- prosiguió- A propósito de Candy….estaba en el cine con su novio.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¡Qué bien!- dijo simulando poco interés

\- Un tal Michael, médico ortopedista por cierto... estábamos en el cine ¿te acuerdas de Nicole?

\- ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo!, Nicole debe sentirse orgullosa de ti. Llevan algún tiempo juntos, ¿cierto?.

-Asi es, ya son 4 años, todavía no pensamos en matrimonio hasta que ella finalice su carrera de finanzas.

-¡Has realizado todo lo que te has propuesto!- exclamó con tristeza

-Tu tambien si quieres, puedes hacerlo.

se plantó un silencio el cual Albert interrumpió.

-Y dime, has pensado en quien vendrá a cuidarte?

-Si…¡Nadie!.

-¡Habla en serio por favor!... ¿por qué mejor recapacitas y que vuelva Candy?

-No.

-Terry, ¿por qué no quieres que Candy vuelva?

-Porque no es necesario

-¿Candy hizo algo que no te agradó?, lo pregunto y me intriga, porque las ocasiones pasadas eras tú quien hablabas con tu madre o la chica le avisaba no regresar más nunca, pero esta vez fue diferente…Dime… ¿acaso hay algo que no sé?

-No hay nada Albert, simplemente no quiero que ella….este aquí.

-Terry, mírame a los ojos y por favor no desvíes tu mirada….contéstame sinceramente. Puedes confiar en mi….soy tu amigo recuérdalo siempre- ¿A ti te gustó esa muchacha?. Lo pregunto porque tu actitud me lo hace suponer.

-No, claro que no- dijo desviando la mirada- ¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería Albert? Seguramente has estado viendo muchas historias ficticias.

-Dije que no desviaras tu mirada. A ver…te haré de nuevo la pregunta.

-¡Basta ya por favor! - No quiero saber nada más…dije que no es nada de lo que estas pesando... ¿gustarme Candy?... por favor... ¡claro que no!

-¿Estás enamorado de Candy?- ¡Vamos amigo! No temas en decir lo que sientes. ¡No es un pecado enamorarse!

-Es que eso es una idiotez...tu suposición no tiene sentido... no puede ser Albert….¡eso sería una locura!.- simulo una sonrisa y desvió nuevamente su azul mirada

-Y entonces ¿por qué la despediste?, ¿por qué te molestó su presencia así, tan de repente de la noche a la mañana? Sin dar una razón objetiva, creíble. Además, ¿por qué tus ojos me dicen que lo que hablas no es la verdad?, tienes lágrimas en ellos ¿Por qué?...Di la verdad… ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso tienes una piedra en el lugar de tu corazón? Es normal que te guste una mujer y sobre todo una mujer tan bella como Candy.

\- Si, Candy es muy linda... y muy hermosa... ¿y yo? Soy un inútil, por si no te has dado cuenta que las diferencias son abismales amigo- mencionó con sarcasmo- ¿Qué mujer querría estar con un inservible como yo? ¿De qué sirve que me guste?, ¿De qué me sirve que la ame? si no puedo hacer nada- un suspiro doloroso salió de su pecho- ¡No te imaginas las cosas que esa mujer me hace sentir!, por eso no ¡puedo verla!, ¡no puedo tenerla cerca! y esto que siento debo enterrarlo amigo...no tiene caso.

-¡Que dilema! ¡Sí que te enamoraste!- exclamó y los ojos de Albert sonreían- Quizás ese sería el aliciente que Terry necesita para vivir- Esto último se quedó en su pensamiento.

Como si Terry hubiese leído la mente de Albert continuó…..-Candy lo único que puede sentir por mí… es lástima. ¿Tú crees que le puedo llamar la atención en estas condiciones? ...no Albert…sería un demente pensarlo, además tiene un novio completo que seguro ama… jamás se fijara en mí…..así que nunca lo sabrá, Candy jamás debe enterarse que me he enamorado de ella.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, estos me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

Chickiss SanCruz hermosa gracias por tu bello comentario, Tienes razón en cuanto al profesionalismo del Dr Leonard, pero me gusta también las imperfecciones, aunque él solo depositó su confianza en Candy, también el pensar que ella pudiera hacer cambiar a un hombre testarudo que nadie lo ha hecho ni el amor de sus padres, pero como lo has dicho el amor lo puede todo y quizás...


	4. Chapter 4

Sumamente exhausta llegó al departamento y se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación. El día había sido bastante atareado en el hospital y trabajaba sin parar con el propósito de mantener su mente ocupada y no permitirse pensar en él, podría mantener su cuerpo y su mente prisionera, por momentos, pero ¿su corazón?, difícilmente. Al final del día se daba cuenta que no servía de nada y terminaba sintiéndose más abatida y triste. Su corazón se encogía cuando lo pensaba. No podía aceptar que Terry siguiera con lo mismo de acabar con su vida. La naturaleza de Candy, su curiosidad y su ímpetu por luchar en la vida le había impulsado a buscar orientación sobre el caso con algunos médicos especialistas del hospital, no solo allí se limitaba su búsqueda encontró otras fuentes de información sobre los casos de personas que habían logrado moverse, caminar y tener una vida normal.-¡Si tan solo Terry quisiera!-respiró hondamente.-¡si tan solo lo intentara!- Es cierto todo es difícil, pero Terry lo hace mucho más…..¡Terry!- exclamó con un profundo dolor en su corazón.

* * *

-¡Podrías ahorrarte todo esto!- dijo viendo a su madre con enojo cuando llevaba los medicamentos- ¿Por qué no me escuchan?.

-¡Deja ya tus arranques caprichosos! deberías pensar en los demás, en nosotros que somos tus padres. ¿Te has dado cuenta que hasta tu padre se aisla, porque le duele que pienses de esa manera?¿Te has preguntado si él sufre?….Te escucharé todo lo que quieras, puedes hablar hasta cansarte total en esa condición no puedes hacer nada más que gritar, así que harás lo que nosotros digamos, basta ya de contemplaciones contigo y deja de comportarte como un niñito estúpido. A todos apartas de tu lado. ¿No te das cuenta todo lo que siento?...no que vas saberlo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta suavemente interrumpiendo.

-Fred, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Eleonor al salir de la habitación y ver la cara de preocupación del jardinero.

-Es Candy, La muchacha enfermera que cuidaba del Joven Terry… está aquí.

-¿Candy?...Por favor dile que pase

-Si

-Buen día Señora Eleonor

-Por favor solo dime Eleonor.

-No es mi costumbre, pero lo intentaré….Eleonor…bueno yo…. yo pasaba por aquí y quise saber cómo se encuentra su hijo.

\- Sigue igual de testarudo y caprichoso eso hablando de su estado de ánimo y físicamente está mucho mejor.

-¿Es posible que pueda verlo?. Bueno si es conveniente...quizás no desea verme, pero solo será un momento.

-No comprendí por qué mi hijo se comportó de esa manera contigo, cada vez que tratamos el tema se rehúsa a escuchar simplemente no quiere hablar del asunto. Por mí no hay problemas de que lo veas … así que ven, entra. Yo te dejaré un rato para que converses con él- tomo las manos de la enfermera- Siempre que quiers venir a mi casa o a visitarlo, puedes hacerlo Candy, siempre serás bienvenida.

-Gracias… Eleonor.

Candy se detuvo por un rato, pensando en la reacción que Terry tendria al verla. Dió unos leves toques a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta asi que su mano se posó en el picaporte, lo pensó pero no era el momento de retractarse. Lentamente abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. Terry no estaba en su cama.

-¡Seguramente se encuentra en la ventana viendo hacia el jardín!.- se dijo en susurro y si, allí lo encontró. Estaba triste y su mirada se perdía viendo a través de la ventana Sus lágrimas también eran internas y mucho más dolorosas, porque salían desde su corazón y resbalaban dentro de su alma.

-¡Perdón!, no quise importunarte….yo..- Candy estaba dispuesta estaba a dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, sintió que había entrado en un momento poco oportuno.- ¡Lo siento!

-¿Candy?, ¡espera!

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas Terry, nada más. Te juro que no…. que no quiero molestarte. No supe nada de ti desde que saliste del hospital y sentí el impulso de…de venir a verte-su nerviosismo la dejaba en evidencia por sus palabras atropelladas.

-¡Candy!- Terry se quedó admirándola, era la primera vez que no portaba su uniforme y la visión regalada también era exquisita. La muchacha llevaba un sencillo vestido de fondo blanco y flores rosadas estampadas, zapatillas blancas y su cabello suelto y puesta una diadema rosa sencilla. Había pensado que jamás volvería y aunque se resignaba a ello su corazón dió un vuelco al verla allí en el marco de la puerta mostrando su transparente belleza y naturalidad. Su mirada azul brillaba y escudriñaba cada espacio de la esencia femenina. ¡Quería abrazar a esa chica!, pero no podía, Fue entonces que Candy como si hubiese leído su mente lentamente bajo a su altura y lo hizo. Terry cerró sus ojos, estaba embriagado de su olor y sintió como un pesado candado caía de su corazón. El gesto de ella le abrió el alma y sus lágrimas se hicieron visibles. De pronto sintió vergüenza por su vulnerabilidad y ella suavemente con la yema de sus dedos empezó a limpiar los pequeños rastros que había en sus mejillas

-¡Terry!... por favor- dijo en tono suplicante mientras se mantenía en la misma posición- ¡Mírame!, no te averguences, es normal, eres un ser humano.

-¡Olvídate de mí!...yo no...

-¡No puedo hacerlo Terry!…. no puedo olvidarme de ti- los ojos de Candy se nublaron, pero sus lagrimas no salieron, debia darle ánimos aunque le doliera verlo de esa manera. En cierta manera sus palabras iban cargadas de un sentimiento verdadero y profundo pasando desapercibidos por él- Deja de comportarte de esa manera y por favor reacciona.

-¡Estoy bien!.. por favor vete Candy – dijo exhausto-¡No quiero la lástima de nadie!

-Terry…nadie siente lástima por ti. ¡Yo no siento lástima! y me ofendes y te ofendes a ti mismo pensando así. Ya deja de compadecerte por favor y lucha… sé que lo podemos lograr. He estado buscando información con especialistas y es posible…. pero hay que hacerte estudios tras estudios. Incluso aquí en Londres se de unos buenos médicos- La alegría en los ojos de Candy y sus palabras le hacían pensar que- **¿** Y si candy tiene razón y hay alguna esperanza? Quizás de esa manera el podría…

.- ¿Y si no lo consigo candy?- preguntó temeroso.

-¡Yo sé que sí! Deja de ser pesimista e inténtalo. Eres joven y al menos nunca diras que no lo hiciste. ¡Dejame ayudarte!, tú necesitas que te hagan analisis, revalorizaciones y terapias continuas que ayuden a estimular tu sensibilidad.

-Mi vida está llena de sombras Candy. La vida no tiene sentido para mí. Quiero…quiero confiar en que las cosas podrían cambiar….si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que puedo lograrlo.

-Terry, nadie tiene la certeza de nada. Tú solo debes tener las ganas de vivir y luchar, dar hasta lo último, tener esperanzas y vencerte a ti mismo porque tú eres el mayor obstáculo y cuando rompas esa gran barrera que has levantado entonces la lucha será continua, con garras y con fuerzas…. ¡Terry!..., encuentra algo por qué vivir, encuentra ese motivo en tu vida- la observaba en silencio y Candy se acercaba en el mismo lugar donde Terry miraba el jardin. No te marchites Terry- dijo señalando el jardin- ¡Tú vas a renacer como lo hacen las flores!, solo confia en tí.

-¡Lo haré!-¡lo intentaré Candy!. Y si no lo consigo entonces…..no habrá vuelta atrás.

Candy creyó haber escuchado mal, giró su cabeza y su mirada estaba fija sobre Terry- ¿es verdad lo que escuché?

-Si Candy, has escuchado bien...…yo…voy a intentar curarme aunque no sé qué pase después…

...Oh! Terry! ¡No sabes la inmensa alegría que les darás a tu padres!...Debo…debo decirles lo que has decidido y te prometo que estaré contigo para apoyarte.

\- ¡No sé por qué lo haces Candy!-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí, cuando me he comportado muy mal contigo?

-Antes de ser enfermera, soy tu amiga, bueno….si tú me sigues considerando de esa manera aunque no trabaje en esta casa, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

-No, por supuesto que no lo hay….eres mí….mi linda amiga- dijo Terry levantando una ceja y este gesto la hizo sonrojar. La mirada del castallo se tornó intensa y se había llenado de un brillo especial.

-Bien….- -Entonces hablaré con el Doctor Leonard y nos abocaremos con los especialistas que hay en nuestro hospital. Hablaré con tus padres primeramente- La felicidad de Candy por alguna razón le contagiaba y alimentaba sus deseos de luchar y de seguir adelante. Mientras la muchacha hablaba Terry la admiraba y en el fondo de su ser se sentía contento de tener una amiga como ella.

Candy salió de la habitación de Terry y fue en busca de los padres del muchachao para informarle sobre las decisiones de su hijo esta demás decir lo felices que estaban. Les resultaba increíble que al fin el cabeza dura de su hijo haya aceptado tratarse su impedimento. Una vez que Candy habló con los médicos los Granchester Fueron al hospital para hablar con el Doctor Leonard e ingresarlo lo más pronto posible para empezar con los estudios.

-Muy bien ya todo está listo. Así que desde hoy quedarás internado en el Hospital. Aqui tenemos muy buenos Neuro cirujanos ... Candy nos ha puesto al tanto de la situación y no debemos dejar pasar más tiempo. El accidente no tiene mucho tiempo y es posible que todavía tu médula dañada responda... El día de mañana te verá el especialista que indicará lo que tienen que hacer.

-Candy, ¿tú estarás conmigo?

-Te prometí estar a tu lado. Hablaré con el médico para ver si me puede asignar a tu cuidado y si eligen a otra persona no importa yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ti.

-Bueno será mejor que lo dejemos descansar- dijo el médico saliendo de la habitación seguido de las Rubias mujeres.

-¡Candy no sabes cuánto te agradezco!.- exclamo la madre extremadamente feliz- Lograste que entrara en razón. Te confieso que Richard y yo habiamos decidido obligarlo a someterse.

-No he hecho nada Eleonor, Terry comprendió que es lo que tiene que hacer. Ya verá que Terry caminará de nuevo, yo tengo la confianza que así será. –Dijo sonriendo- Ya esto es un paso muy importante.

* * *

-Hola Annie ¿Qué tal fue tu día?- Candy llegaba a la cocina donde se encontraba Annie preparando la cena...estaba hambrienta.

-No tan bueno como el tuyo Candy. Dime ¿qué ha sucedido para que estés muy sonriente?…hasta diría que…feliz.

-¿Yo? Oh no, no hay nada en especial- Candy no quería que se diera cuenta de que lo había vuelto a ver, pues días atrás dijo que lo dejaría en el olvido- es solo que el día de hoy un hombre que llegó muy grave, fue sometido a una dificil operación y logro salvarse y eso me hace tan feliz- y era cierto, claro que lo era, pero su felicidad fue inmensa cuando ese dia vió a terry llegar con sus padres al hospital y de allí que los llevara con el médico para hablar sobre el asunto.

\- Oh, lo olvidaba Candy…te mando saludos Archie dice que pronto organizará una reunión en la casa de sus padres con unos amigos de la Universidad así que Michael y tú están invitados- candy hizo un gesto negativo- por favor amiga no puedes fallarme.

-¡Esta bien!, pero recuerda que estoy en el hospital y mis descansos dependen de los turnos. Sabes bien que no puedo trasnocharme y ustedes cuando hacen sus fiestas llegan al amanecer. No tengo auto y me toca esperarte.

-¡Pues tienes que hacer lo imposible!, no puedes dejar de ir- dijo molesta- y está bien trataré de no pasarnos.

-Bien, Bien…Annie no te pongas así.

-Amiga, eres una persona muy importante para mí.

* * *

-Buen día señores Granchester. Soy el Doctor David Trevor y necesito hablar con el paciente por unos momentos.

-Si, por supuesto Doctor...nosotros iremos a la cafería hijo- el joven asintió nervioso.

-¿Es usted... el especialista que me realizará la operación?

-Oh no, Soy Psicólogo.

-¿Psicólogo?- pegunto abrumado

-Seguro esta pensando que lo creo demente, ¿no es asi?

-No...yo

-Muchos pacientes le temen a los Psicólogos y se ofenden porque piensan que uno los cree con problemas de su mente, pero no es asi...lo que hacemos es ser un orientador de la conducta, nada más.

…-Yo nunca...-no encontró las palabras- ¡ Está bien!.

-Con estas evaluaciones describiré su capacidad, su estado de ánimo todo esto depende mucho para su tratamiento-Terry la observaba intrigante-muchos obstáculos se concentran en nuestra mente y no permiten que se avance en lo que uno se propone. La batalla hay que ganarlo primero con uno mismo. Una vez que se rompe ese cordón lo demás fluye, pero si sucede lo contrario que es lo que no queremos, entonces nos bloquearemos y nunca haremos nada.

Terry lo escuchaba con mucha atención y el Doctor le hizo algunas preguntas en el cual Terry debía tener una perspectiva diferente sobre la vida - esto es solo cuestión de rutina- dijo el galeno.

-¡Yo he perdido todas las esperanzas!. es decir hace unos dias mi visión era distinta a la de hoy y aunque sigo pensando en que no hay esperanzas, he decidio que quiero intentar o al menos saber si hay o no solución.

-Y ¿Qué hara si no la hay?- soltó su pregunta y a Terry le tomó de sorpresa.

-Bueno...yo...no sé Doctor...no sé qué haré, no tengo idea...

-Es cierto que lo que a usted le sucedió resulta ser un trauma emocional y social, además de físico obviamente. Usted siente que se enfrenta a un futuro incierto y es normal. Usted necesita respuestas a todas las preguntas que se hace como por ejemplo si volverá a caminar y ser el mismo de antes, el saber si tendrá una vida sexual normal en fin. Le confieso que una vez que usted se someta al proceso para devolverle el movimiento hay que esperar y usted entonces necesitará llenarse de mucho optimismo y de muchisima paciencia. El médico que le atenderá directamente hará todo lo que esté en sus manos, pero también dependerá de usted de una disciplina continua.. Señor Granchester muchas veces las palabras tratan de tranquilizar las mentes y las almas de las personas que sufren y los condenan a algo que quizás tiene solución. En Resumen si su destino es que usted camine entonces usted volverá a caminar. Debe tener confianza en Dios, en los médicos y en sí mismo de que lo logrará, pero debe saber además que se necesita muchísimo esfuerzo de parte de todas las personas, familiares que le rodean. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

-No doctor…estoy consciente de todo.

-Solo le recuerdo que las limitaciones se las pone uno mismo- El joven no dijo nada más-Bien eso es todo...Tengo entendido que por la tarde vendrá el Especialista a verle. Asi que usted no tema y confíe.

-¡Muchas gracias!. ¡Asi lo haré!

* * *

El sol empezaba asomarse por la rendija de la ventana. Candy se incorporó lentamente de su cama. Desde que Terry aceptó tratarse los días para ella eran radiantes y hermosos. Se adentró a la ducha y se dió un baño relajante con agua tibia, hacia frio y sintió que cada poro degustaba el agua que caía en su cuerpo. Se puso su uniforme, tomó su bolsa y salió con rumbo al hospital. Recordó las veces que había salido con Terry y como disfrutaron de aquellos paseos, sus risas y sus gestos y en su corazón anhelaba esos dias que quizás nunca volverán. A la distancia observó su casa y el saber que él no estaba allí la percibió abandonada y sonrió de nuevo, giró a su derecha y el hermoso paisaje que colindaba con el imponente castillo la dejó fascinada, el canto de los pájaros, el revoloteo de las mariposas todo ello era maravilloso.-Claro que es maravilloso vivir. ¡Terry ¡ tú vivirás- se dijo en un susurro. Continuó con su camino hasta llegar al hospital. Era temprano y lo primero al llegar fue ir al ala donde se encontraba el Muchacho de ojos azules.

-Buenos días Señora Eleonor… ¿Cómo está usted? ¿Qué le han dicho los médicos a Terry?

-Buenos días Candy… Mi hijo está bastante tranquilo. Ayer vinieron dos médicos uno por la mañana y otro al finalizar la tarde. El especialista habló con nosotros.

-Y ¿Albert?- preguntó curiosa- ¿Estuvo él durante la visita del especialista?

\- Albert dijo que regresaría en cuanto pudiera…ya sabes que él tiene que ver a otros pacientes

-Sí, es verdad, bueno entonces… ¡Entraré a verlo un momento!...permiso

-¡Hola Terry! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-¿Candy?- su sonrisa se hizo amplia y su mirada se perdió en ella-….¡Hola!. ¿Te caiste de la cama?

-¡Terry!, veo que estás de buen humor para hacer tus bromas. Supe que has estado mucho mejor y eso me alegra tanto. Ya verás que todo esto pronto pasará. Me dijo tu madre que ayer vino el especialista.

-Si

-Y ¿qué te dijo?

-Me explico todo…lo que hará en mi operación.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

-Buenas Tardes señores Granchester. Soy el Doctor Matthew Kurland neurocirujano de este hospital.

-Buenas tardes Doctor. ¡Es un placer conocerlo!

-Necesito hablar con ustedes y con el paciente por supuesto sobre el tratamiento que se empleará. Necesito que pongan mucha atención y cualquier pregunta que tengan no duden en hacerla.

-Le escuchamos Doctor- contesto el padre del Joven.

-Bueno señores, tengo en mis manos los resultados de sus exámenes- el corazón se Terry sintió que se detenía- exámenes que deben realizarse para evaluar su condición antes de entrar a cirugía. Rutina de presión arterial, nivel de glóbulos y plaquetas, ritmo cardíaco, nivel de azúcar en fin.

-¿Si? y ¿Cómo estoy?

-El problema de su anemia persiste a un nivel moderado lo que significa que requiere de mucho cuido. Eso lo podemos contrarrestar. Así que esperamos que la operación se realice en quizás unos tres días.

-¿Tres días? ¿No cree que es demasiado pronto?

-Claro que no muchacho…no podemos perder más tiempo. Mañana vendrán para llevarte al laboratorio y hacerte otros exámenes que son de suma importancia. De ese examen depende todo lo demás.

-¿Doctor podemos saber que incluye la operación?, es decir que …..

-Trataremos con células madres

-¿Células madres?¿Qué significa eso?

-Las Células madres adultas las vamos a extraer de la grasa de tu cuerpo que a su vez deberá crear tejido, bueno no sé si logre explicarme, pero debo ser sincero con ustedes y deben saber que no todos los casos son iguales, hay casos en los que no funciona y otros en los que los pacientes han vuelto a caminar y los que lo han logrado se toman 6 meses, uno y hasta dos años según si el cuerpo acepta el trasplante , la constancia, la disciplina- luego se dirigió directamente a Terry- lo que haremos es un tratamiento con esas células especiales, células madre adultas. Un tratamiento de regeneración. Les aseguro que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para mejorar la calidad de vida de este muchacho.

-¡ojala! Y resulte doctor Kurland, es mi última esperanza y…. ¡no sé qué pasará si todo resulta un fracaso!

\- ¡No temas! Esperamos que todo salga bien.

 **Fin Flash back**

-Interesante. Había leído algo sobre esas células. Tienen que hacerse al menos unas dos operaciones Terry...estaré contigo.

-No Candy…no quiero que desatiendas tu vida, tu trabajo y…lo demás.

-Y ¿quién ha dicho eso?, si me asignan a tu cuidado será siempre parte de mi trabajo en el hospital.

-Eso será entonces Candy, pero creo que ya has hecho demasiado y te agradezco infinitamente, pero creo que desde ahora el camino lo recorreré solo..Tú tienes tus compromisos….así que no tienes….

-¡Ni lo pienses!. Yo vendré a verte siempre aunque no consiga cuidarte, además eres mi amigo... quiero estar al pendiente.

-Pero ¿si todo resulta un fracaso?

-¡No digas eso! y si asi fuese hay que enfrentarlo...En la vida hay que arriesgarse Terry. Hay que luchar duro para conseguir lo que uno tanto desea.

-¡Esta bien!

-Bueno, es hora de irme aproveche que vine temprano para verte, pero ya es hora de mi entrada…. y ya sabes ánimo amigo.

-¡Candy!-La sonrisa de Candy le iluminaba el alma y enfrentaría todo lo que tuviese que pasar, si, si para ver siempre esa sonrisa todos los días, lo haría. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama y acarició sus suaves cabellos castaños, desde que lo hubo conocido aquella vez tuvo las ganas inmensa de tocarlos y ahora después de más de siete meses de conocerlo lo hacía

-Annie tenía razón….creo que me gustó desde la vez que lo vi- pensó y sus esmeraldas brillaban- ¡mañana vendré a verte!-Candy apretó su mano con fuerza para transmitirle seguridad. ¡Hasta pronto!.

Por obvias razones esa noche y las siguientes candy difícilmente conciliaría su sueño. "Tres días" si todo salía bien realizarían la primera operación.

* * *

Ese dia llegó, Albert y los demás estaban en la habitación esperando que en cualquier momento la camilla llegara por el joven para llevárselo al quirófano. Candy no había aparecido y no fue sino hasta unos minutos antes que Terry estaba preparado listo en una silla para su ingreso en la sala quirúrgica que ella pudo llegar.

-Terry….ánimos amigo….ya verás que todo saldrá bien, tú eres fuerte y saldrás de todo esto. Ten confianza en ti mismo- habló Albert seguido de Candy

-¡Terry!- exclamo y dijo al momento de apretarle su mano sensible- ¡Te quiero!…- los del chico brillaron al escucharla- te quiero de vuelta muy pronto.

La camilla hizo su entrada y Terence Granchester sería sometido un año y medio después del accidente a su primera operación. Los médicos se mostraban optimistas pues si el muchacho tenía movimiento en su mano derecha quería decir que los nervios sensoriales iban ser capaces de hacer conexión con otras partes del cuerpo.

-¡Hasta luego hijo!- dijeron sus padres al unisono.

El lugar como todos los quirófanos del mundo estaba tan frío, lo acostaron en la cama de operación con su cara hacia abajo apoyada en una almohada. La intervención, la primera de dos que se tenían previsto realizar, sería muy delicada y la anestesia debía ser cuidadosamente suministrada. La técnica del Doctor Matthew Kurland consistía en trasplantar las células especiales que le extrajeron a partir de la grasa asociadas a sus glóbulos blancos y que no sufrió. Estas células facilitaran que las fibras nerviosas estén en constante renovación. Esas células serán trasplantadas a la médula las vértebras cervicales las torácicas y la lumbar en varias sesiones para que hagan ese trabajo . lo que tenía Terry era tejido muerto en la médula que no le permitía moverse y el trasplante se encargaría de hacer una renovación o regeneración. La operación sería haciendo pequeñas incisiones y trasplantando las Células.

Las horas pasaban a paso lento y Terry aún seguía dentro de la sala. Sus padres se mostraban muy preocupados y Candy pedía con constancia que Dios guiara la mano del médico para que todo fuera un éxito. Los médicos no salían a informar nada y los señores estaban muy impacientes. Candy trato de tranquilizarlos.

-Señor Richard, Eleonor… la operación de Terry es muy riesgosa, delicada. No nos desesperemos por favor, que si ha tardado es porque todo debe ser realiado con mucha cautela. Recuérdenlo es su médula espinal la que están tratando…. Entiendo por lo que ustedes están pasando son sus padres y de verdad que los entiendo, pero hay que tener confianza, mucha confianza en Dios y en la medicina.

-Es que quisiera saber que está pasando….ya llevan mucho tiempo allí dentro y no salen a informarnos.

-Lo harán una vez que terminen- agregó la Rubia.

-Candy tiene razón Eleonor- secundó Albert que tenía unos minutos de haber llegado- es una operación delicada y lo único que nos resta a todos nosotros es confiar y esperar.

Tres horas después el medico salió. Todos se observaban entre si esperando sus palabras.

-Doctor ¿Cómo está mi hijo?- fue la pregunta de sus padres.

-Debemos esperar que despierte, por ahora no es posible que lo vean. Les recuerdo que esto no es algo que se va a dar de la noche la mañana y es necesario hacerle conciencia para que no desespere... Debemos evaluar un sinnúmero de procedimientos, saber si su cuerpo aceptó las células implantadas en su médula, y la fisioterapia que necesitara será larga…. Bueno por lo pronto los dejo. Ya lo llevaran al cuarto para que una vez que despierte puedan verlo. Allí se le administrara la medicación necesaria. Hasta luego.

-¡Muchas Gracias Doctor!

-Bueno yo también debo irme. Mañana vendré temprano para ver a Terry.

-Hasta luego Candy y gracias por todo de nuevo

-No es nada….¡solo espero que todo esto funcione!.

* * *

-Candy, ¿cómo estás? Últimamente no te veo al llegar. Has estado saliendo muy tarde del hospital-afirmó – supongo tienes mucho trabajo.

-Sí.

-Cuidado y te enfermas por trabajar más de las horas adecuadas

-¡No exageres Annie!, solo han sido dos días.

-Si tú lo dices…. A propósito, ¿le has dicho a Michael sobre la fiesta de Archie?

-No…

-¿No?

-No.. es….es que no lo he visto

-A ver. A ver…. ¿cómo? Pero si trabajan en el mismo lugar.

\- No te preocupes Annie, que yo hablo con él y no te fallaremos amiga.

-Oh, ¡me alegra escuchar eso!.

La mañana siguiente candy llegó apresurada al hospital tenía el tiempo suficiente para verlo aunque fuese un momento. Terry había despertado minutos atrás y aún estaba adormilado.

-¿Buenos días Terry?

-¡Candy!...!Has vuelto!- exclamo devolviéndole la presencia de ella ese brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Ayer no pude esperar hasta que despertaras, ya era muy tarde….

-¡Entiendo!-desvió su mirada azul

Terry ahora necesitaría mucha ayuda por parte de su familia y se debía elaborar un plan de ejercicios minuciosos para empezar con las sesiones fisioterapéuticas en dos o tres tiempos. El número de sesiones dependerán conforme la evolución del paciente y con su colaboración activa. Estos ejercicios indicarán que el trasplante fue un éxito, pues una cosa es el trasplante y que el cuerpo lo acepte y otra que además de aceptarlo logre moverse.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Terry. Los ejercicios que de ahora en adelante te someterás debes de ser contante para superar tus miedos. Hay mucha esperanza…cosa que muchos años atrás no se podía decir porque la medicina no estaba avanzada y las personas que quedaban en esta condición no tenían esperanza alguna.

-Candy, yo te agradezco mucho, de verdad, pero creo que ya no deberías preocuparte más por mí. Lo digo porque mi madre me ha dicho que has estado muy tarde y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-Todo lo que concierte a ti me interesa… ¿de acuerdo? No me digas que deje de preocuparme por ti Terry, ¿es que acaso nuestra amistad debe estar condicionada?

-No, por supuesto que no, pero tú debes atender tu vida, a tus amigos y….no quiero ser responsable…

-¿Sabes cuándo empezaras los terapias?- interrumpió restándole importancia odiaba que Terry quisiera alejarla en esos momentos.

-Supuestamente la otra semana, pero depende de como estén las incisiones que me hicieron según el médico y que sera alrededor de tres horas al dia.

Se acercó a la ventana para observar la lluvia mientras él no perdía cada detalle – vendré a verte cuando pueda Terry, no conseguí me asignaran a cuidarte- dijo tristemente-, pero por favor no te des por vencido nunca, no te desesperes, no desistas y sigue, sigue adelante- Puso su fina mano sobre la de Terry y él podía sentir la calidez, si esa sensación exquisita le hacía sentir tan solo ese roce, se imaginaba lo que podía sentir en todo su cuerpo.

* * *

La siguiente semana llegó y Candy siempre que podía lo visitaba. Su noviazgo con Michael seguía y Candy decidió darle más tiempo a su relación.. En cuanto a Terry había llegado el fisioterapista para comenzar con los ejercicios de Rehabilitación. Dicho médico se encargara de brindar la asistencia continua al joven durante y despues que salga del hospital. Asistencia con frecuencia para llevarse a cabo esos ejercicios con el uso adecuado de los recursos que hay en el hospital

Después de dos semanas la desesperación de Terry hacia estragos en él y recordó las palabras de Candy.

-Por favor no se desespere- dijo la joven Doctora Marion Stetson mientras le ejercitaba sus piernas - Es muy pronto para darse por vencido. Ella sería la fisioterapista que se encargaría en todo el proceso de la rehabilitación de Terry, una mujer de unos 30 años además con estudios quiroprácticos y con un excelente historial exitoso en la especialidad.

Dos meses pasaron y aún no había movimiento. La frustración de Terry volvía a relucir y Candy casi no había tenido tiempo de verlo en esos dos meses, pues entre sus turnos y su relación con Michael apenas tenía el tiempo. El hospital se saturaba y ella no podía descuidar su trabajo, pudo hacer sus visitas a Terry alrededor de 5 ocasiones en los dos meses y entonces él se dijo que lo había abandonado, aunque ella le enviaba mensajes de ánimos y de fortalez. El mismo le pedía que no se preocupara y que siguiera con su vida.-¡ posiblemente así lo ha hecho! ¡Que bien!, ella debe continuar con su vida- susurro internamente pensando en el noviazgo que sostenía- "es muy seguro que en estos momentos este con ese tal Michael ….yo no tengo ningún futuro al parecer". Después de la operación estuvo por un mes en el hospital internado y desde allí se lo llevaban al área de fisioterapia, después del mes regreso a su casa y era llevado diariamente por su madre y otras veces por su amigo Albert. Candy también lamentaba el hecho de no verlo tan seguido cuando le había prometido estar siempre con él, bien pudiera Terry pedir a sus padres volver a hablar con el Director del hospital y solicitar de nuevo los servicios de la Rubia, pero el castaño pensó que quizás era lo mejor y no seguir fomentando sus sentimientos por candy, cuando era obvio que ella no sentía lo mismo. Debía resignarse.

* * *

-¡Candy!.

-¿Qué sucede Annie?

-Todo está listo para mi regreso a América. Pronto terminaré mis estudios y Archie y su familia junto con mis padres tienen todo para nuestra boda.

¡América!- exclamo Candy con nostalgia

-Sí, Archie y yo lo hemos decidido, faltan solo 4 meses para terminar los estudios y hemos pensado en cuanto nos casemos volveremos a Estados Unidos. Tú sabes que allá están nuestros padres y Archie se encargara de los negocios familiares.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no he ido a América. Desde hace casi 5 años que vine a Londres a estudiar y profesionalizarme en la enfermería quirurgica cuando obtuve aquella beca.

 **Inicio Flash back**

-Candy, nos están ofreciendo una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y luego por decisión propia trabajar por uno o dos años en el hospital- dijo la directora.

Candy previendo el motivo de la reunión dijo que no estaba dispuesta a dejar el hospital en donde llevaba dos años de estudios con prácticas alternas. Habia llegado a sus 18 años y ahora pronto cumpliría sus 20- Yo creo que….

\- Te preguntarás ¿Por qué no prepararte aquí en Chicago? Y ¿Por qué enviarte a The Royal London Hospital? bien te responderé- dijo tomándo asiento cerca de Candy- tenemos capacitaciones para hacer de una enfermera una estupenda enfermera quirurgica, pero en mi opinión me gustaría que esa beca no se desaprovechara y quedara en el olvido por eso pensé en ti, pero no es lo que me llevó a pensarlo, si ese fuera el motivo entonces no estoy evualuando a mis enfermeras, el caso es que lo analizado y conozco la persona que eres muchacha, una mujer gran espíritu y con muchos deseos de superación, también tu empeño por estudiar y aprender cada dia- pausó y se levantó- Mira sé que es difícil decidir pero necesito respuesta lo más pronto posible a más tardar mañana por la mañana. Se te pagará todo estadía, alimentación etc. y luego si tú decides quedarte trabajando en el hospital después de tus estudios puedes hacerlo, pero solo será por un máximo de dos años. Luego deberás regresar entonces….. Bueno te dejo que lo pienses y no importa si tu respuesta es negativa.

-No, no tengo nada que pensar Directora. Me voy…claro que sí, me voy a Londres y seguiré luchando por ser una buena enfermera.

 **Fin Flash back**

-Falta poco Candy, muy poco para regresar a América.

Pensó por un momento en Terry y todo lo que el significaba, pero también sabía que Terry jamás se fijaría en ella más que como una amiga muy querida. Además también pensó en Michael.-Si, tengo que volver… de hecho hace un par de semanas me escribió por correo la directora del Hospital.

-¿En serio?-Oh, ¡eso sería maravilloso Candy! ¿Te das cuenta?

-Me espera un puesto para jefa de Enfermeras quirúrgicas, pero….

\- Esas oportunidades no llegan todos los días. No lo pienses mucho Candy

-Te confieso que me gustaría quedarme en este hospital, pero no será posible...

…. -No puedes...¿Qué harás cuando Michael termine su capacitación?, supongo que falta poco y el tendrá que volver a América y entonces ¿Cómo quedan ustedes Candy? te tocará tomar decisiones importantes sobre tu vida y tu futuro.

-Lo sé, lo se Annie, me ha dicho que en dos meses se termina el curso, me ha hablado del tema y quiere que me vaya con él.

-¡Te lo dije amiga! …¡Tendrás que decidirte!- Dijo Annie y Candy se quedó muy pensativa, en algo tenía mucha razón, debía ver por su futuro y si bien en Londres le había ido muy bien, lo cierto es que en Chicago le espera su trabajo.

* * *

Tres meses después de su operación Terry nuevamente se encontraba en una de sus sesiones. Una tarde en que la vida le cambiaria drásticamente durante sus ejercicios algo sucedió...pudo mover su muslo izquierdo. Esto para él fue el suceso que jamás ni nunca podrá olvidar de ahora en adelante solo el tiempo era el encargado de la situación.

-He movido mi muslo-dijo Terry sorprendido y la Doctora sonrió- ¡no lo puedo creer!…¡esto es increible!…

-Por favor no se altere….ya ve que con calma y disciplina será el mismo de antes. Usted es muy joven y su medula ha aceptado adecuadamente las células, esto quiere decir que se están renovando, pero es un proceso lento que requiere de mucha paciencia. Ya ve que en tres meses solo ha podido mover el muslo izquierdo, pero eso es un enorme avance entre todo- Terry en ese instante pensó en que Candy debía saber lo que había pasado y quiso llamarla desde su celular, sin embargo no fue necesario pues la Rubia hacia su aparición.

-Hola Marion, ¿cómo va nuestro paciente?- la sonrisa en la cara de Terry mantuvo a Candy en silencio hasta que el mismo rompió con este.

-¡Mejor que nunca…He movido un muslo Candy!- el guapo hombre estaba feliz y, como no estarlo después de más de un año de no tener esperanzas.

-¿Eso… eso es verdad Marion?- pregunto con asombro

-Si Candy…el proceso está empezando a surgir efecto.

-¡No lo puedo creer Terry!...¡esto es grandioso!- se acercó para darle un abrazo y hablarle muy cerca de su rostro- ¡Te lo dije verdad!. ¡Tú eres fuerte Terry!...nunca, nunca debes de darte por vencido…amigo.

-Gracias a ti querida Candy, fuiste la persona que estuvo siempre allí sobre mí y sin ti jamás hubiese….

-¡No digas nada más Terry!...yo me hubiese desgastado en pedirte que lo hicieras, pero es tu fuerza de voluntad el que hizo todo esto posible.

-La sesión de hoy ha terminado. Te espero el dia de mañana- dijo Marion despidiéndose de los muchachos

-Gracias Doctora Marion…sin falta estaré.

-Me retiro chicos, Adiós Candy.

-Adiós…yo me encargaré de Terry.

Salían del salón de ejercicios cuando Eleonor se acercó a los jóvenes que en sus rostros se dibujaba la felicidad misma. La sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, era una que no había visto en muchísimo tiempo.

-Hola Señora Eleonor, ¿Cómo está usted?

-Muy bien Candy, pero veo que están muy contentos, ¿Se puede saber que es lo maravilloso que ha sucedido?-

Ambos se miraban entre si y volvieron a sonreír- Bueno algo que ni yo mismo pensé que hoy sucedería- La madre del joven lo observaba intrigante.

-Y ¿Qué cosa es? hablen de una vez por Dios...¿Cuál es el misterio?

-Bueno debería dejar que siga siendo un misterio para ti madre y darte la sorpresa hasta el final

-¡Basta ya!...Terry habla de una vez.

….-Hhe movido mi pierna izquierda y puedo tener cierta sensación, es leve pero estoy empezando a sentirlo.

Eleonor pensó que había escuchado mal- ¿Cómo dijiste?

-Madre, lo has escuchado claramente…..estoy empezando a moverme.

Esa tarde candy los acompañó hasta su casa. Eleonor en ocasiones anteriores la había invitado pues la muchacha se había convertido en una persona especial desde que llego a esa familia, pero siempre objetaba que no podía por su trabajo y a decir verdad, si, pero también quería desligarse poco a poco de Terry. Sin embargo cuando fue al cuarto de fisioterapia, desde cierta distancia lo observaba y no dudo en acercarse cuando vió que Terry le sonreía a Marion. Esa sonrisa le hizo sentir ¿Celos?. si un poco, pero eso era también una locura más

-Candy quiero agradecerte por todo lo que nos has ayudado, sin ti no sé qué sería de mi hijo.

-Le repito que no ha sidonada, como le dije a Terry, el solo tiene que creer en él y el resto se encarga la medicina. Yo deseo algún dia verlo de pie completo, sé que ese dia llegará- dijo muy convencida viendo al muchacho y sus ojos brillaban, Terry igualmente fijo su mirada en los ojos de Candy y era un hecho que no podía negar. Amaba a Candy intensamente.

-Bueno…ya es hora de irme…mañana debo levantarme temprano, pues tengo que asistir una cirugía muy importante y necesito prepararme.

-¿Tu asistes... eres enfermera quirúrgica?-pregunto la madre

-Sí, vine a este lugar por una beca que me ofrecieron cuando estudié y trabajé en el hospital de Chicago de donde soy originaria. Esa beca era para prepararme en la Formación en Instrumentador Quirúrgico en la Universidad del hospital. Han sido tres años muy duros y antes de que ustedes solicitaran mis servicios ya había obtenido mi título y realizado las prácticas. Tengo cinco por mes y luego me encargo de asistir al paciente para su recuperación- Candy sabía lo que Terry le preguntaría y dijo de inmediato- pero no fui asignada al médico que te operó Terry, por eso no pude atenderte.

-¡Entiendo!.

-Ahora sí, debo irme…muchas gracias por la cena y por todo… ya veré cuando pueda verte de nuevo Terry….Hasta luego.

Faltaba poco para Navidad, pero era obvio que Candy estaría con sus amigos y aunque la Familia Granchester la había invitado a ella y a su novio no podía dejar de lado a Annie y a Archie. El año anterior Candy les hubo fallado no estuvo con ellos en casa de Archie y luego en la fiesta de este estuvo todo el tiempo ausente así que no podía hacerles un desaire. Terry sintió mucho el que no aceptara, sin embargo se dijo que fue mejor así, pues no iba a soportar verla junto a ese hombre. Terry moría de celos cuando recordaba que Candy estaba comprometida con su novio y temía perderla, pero ¿Qué le impedía hablarle de sus sentimientos?..¿Por qué no le dice que la ama?...Terry teme que al confesárselo pierda su amistad.

Tres meses después los progresos en la salud de Terry iban mejorando ya no solo movía su muslo izquierdo completamente sino que además podía mover los dos y su brazo donde su mano es sensible había recuperado su movimiento completamente, sin embargo no podía caminar, todavía necesitaba tener fuerzas para levantarse, lo cierto es que cuando recupere el movimiento del otro brazo y tenga fuerza en ellos podría usar muletas, pero mientras tanto su torso se mantenía igual, era cuestión de tiempo que Terry pudiera dar sus primero pasos. Como Candy lo prometió iba a verlo cuando podía, pero luego despues ya llevaba una semana completa en que ella no apareció del todo. Solo le mandó un par de chats que le deseaba lo mejor.

Faltaba un mes para que Annie se graduara y un mes más para su boda, por lo que ya estaba preparando sus maletas e irse a Estados Unidos, donde se celebraría la boda. Los preparativos ya estaban listos y días atrás había llegado su madre para lo del vestido, este no podía tener ni un contratiempo, ninguna falla. Una vez listo el vestido viajó hasta América. Candy se encontraba en una encrucijada, pues por ningún motivo podía fallarle a su amiga lo que significaba que inevitablemente tendría que viajar también. Michael por su parte ya había terminado su curso y a esas alturas debió haber regresado a su trabajo en el hospital de Nueva York, pero solicitó una licencia y se quedó esperando un poco más para viajar todos juntos, sin embargo Candy aún no se había decidido. Obviamente su novio lo daba por hecho..

El tiempo va a paso veloz. Faltaba quince días para que Annie y los demás viajaran a América. Candy tenía dos opciones quedarse en Londres lo que significaba romper con Michael, dejar su trabajo en Chicago y tratar de quedarse en el hospital de Londres o irse a Estados unidos con un puesto de Jefa de enfermera quirúrgica y continuar su vida allá lejos de todo. Era una decisión difícil una decisión entre su corazon y la razón, sin embargo no había que pensarlo mucho pues sabia o al menos cree que Terry nunca podrá verla como una mujer, pues en todo el tiempo de conocerlo el muchacho no daba ningún indicio de sentir algo distinto. Aquel beso que le pidió en medio de su confusión había quedado atrás. Así pues que quedarse en Londres sería tan solo para hacerse daño ella misma mientras que al irse se formaría una enorme brecha entre ellos que ayudaría por lo menos a mitigar su angustia. - ¡Lo he decidido! - se dijo para sí- Partiré en quince días , no puedo dejar pasar el tiempo... Terry se esta recuperando gradualmente y va muy bien... quizás algún dia lo vuelva a ver-Suspiró pesadamente, ahora el dilema es… ¿Tendrá el valor de despedirse de Terry?

continuará

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, estos me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Se encontraba en el vuelo con destino a América. Le dolía tanto dejar Londres y sobre todo le dolía dejarlo a él, pero no podía quedarse. Miraba silenciosamente a través de la ventana cuando sus lágrimas salieron sin poder detenerlas. En todo el trayecto del apartamento hasta el aeropuerto las había contenido, desde que había salido una opresión en su pecho amenazaba con estallar y entonces, no pudo más.

-Mi amor- El joven doctor se acercó a ella al ver sus ojos humedecidos.

-¡No te preocupes!, esto pasará, es normal que me sienta triste.

-Comprendo que te encariñaste mucho en este lugar, pero ¡algún dia podremos volver!- dijo en un abrazo atrayéndola hacia si y una sonrisa para darle animos.

-Lo sé Michael, pero fueron casi 5 años que….me había acostumbrado a la gente y muchas cosas en este lugar, ¡Londres es bellísimo!- dijo recordando el día que lo conoció, su sonrisa sarcástica, sus ojos y su voz, esa voz que le hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo. En ese instante buscó su teléfono y leyo de nuevo su mensaje, uno que le había enviado antes de salir y que había guardado. "Que tengas buen viaje, mi querida amiga…. ¡Cuídate! ¡no me olvides!

* * *

 **Flash back**

Después de un poco más de 6 meses desde su operación había tenido una gran mejoría.¡Era increíble lo que había pasado!. Cualquiera diría que eso fue un milagro y si, fue un milagro, el milagro que solo el amor puede impulsar, lo que la fuerza de voluntad y los deseos de vivir producen, es verdad. Se encontraba acostado en su cama viendo y leyendo obras teatrales le apasionaba. Tenía un gusto exquisito por la música clásica. El haber estado atado a una silla de ruedas sin la esperanza minima, el sentir que nunca alcanzaria sus sueños, esas razones tan obvias le habia causado tanta frustración y no se permitía disfrutar de muchas cosas, todo eso ahora recobraba el sentido de existir. Pensaba que una vez estuviese del todo bien retomaría su vida donde la dejo antes del accidente, en esa época había asistido a unas audiciones, Albert quien desde sus años Universitarios conocía la pasion de Terry comprendía más que nadie el dolor por el que su amigo pasaba, en esa audiciones Terence Granchester fue uno de los mejores, porque su desempeño era perfecto que resultó ser del agrado completo para los observadores y se habia ganado una entrevista con el director de la Compañía para que trabajara con ellos, pero el accidente trunco esos sueños. La tarde lluviosa en que sucedió la tragedia Terry estaba recibiendo la llamada para la firma de un contrato y por obvias razones nunca llegó al lugar.

Pasó la tarde inquieto y unas ganas inmensas de escribirle a Candy, pero sobre todo de verla. Reconoció que fue un tonto cuando la despidió meses atrás, quizás ahora ella estaría con él, luego de pensarlo por un rato desistió en sus intentos pues llegaba a la conclusión que atendía sus ocupaciones con sus pacientes y que solo interrumpiría sus labores distrayéndola. Mientras en ese momento la Rubia se armaba de valor para poder verle a los ojos y despedirse de él rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho. Ella se iría era inevitable, pero de algo Candy podía estar segura, muy segura y era que, después de un año sus sentimientos por Terry eran más fuertes y mucho más profundo y verdadero. Conoció su interior y se enamoró. Candy además deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder gritarle a voz en cuello que estaba enamorada de él como nunca lo había estado de nadie, pero no podía.

-Buenas tardes Fred, ¿Como está usted? su jardin sigue estando tan hermoso como cuando lo conocí.

-¡Buenas tardes Señorita Candy! gracias, sabe que siempre usted podrá venir a verlo cuando guste.

-Me temo que eso será...no sé en cuanto tiempo Fred- declaró tristemente- sabe, me voy a América y he venido a despedirme de los Señores Granchester.

-No puede ser Señorita...¿entonces nos deja?- la vió con sus arrugada expresión y con ojos que demandaban tanta sabiduría. Fred podía reconocer desde lejos cuando dos personas se amaban- El joven Terry se pondrá muy triste.

-Terry estará bien Fred, solo mire todos los adelantos que ha obtenido. Verá como en poco tiempo volverá a ser el mismo, usted que lo conoce por más tiempo que yo, me dará la razón.

-Usted fue de una gran ayuda para él, fue su faro que lo alumbró en su oscuridad...yo solo puedo desearlo miles de deseos buenos y que Dios la bendiga siempre.

-¡Muchas gracias!, pero yo solo cumplí con mi labor de enfermera. Hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho. Fred ...¿usted sabe donde puedo encontrarlo?.

-Él está con la Señora…. Desde que el joven está mostrando mejoría pasa más tiempo junto a sus padres. ¡Mirelo alli!-dijo Fred señalando la entrada de la gran casa donde los señores y Terry salían al verla por la ventana mostrando sus sonrisas.

-Hola Candy…hija...¿Como estas?

-Buenas tardes.

-Candy, Te ves muy cansada, seguramente has tenido mucho trabajo, será mejor que entremos y conversemos comodamente.

-Gracias, pero….yo solo he venido a…..- mencionó viendo a Terry que se encontraba en su silla, él sonreía y sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Esta bien!

Se dirigieron al salón a tomar el té, era una de esas costumbres que a Candy le había llamado la atención. En Estados unidos desde hacía mucho tiempo que tomar el Té tenía un protagonismo importante, el café seguía estando por encima. Le fascinaba la devoción que tenían para con esa bebida.

-¿Y bueno Candy?... ¿cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo?

-Oh, muy bien Señor Granchester…. gracias a Dios ha habido muchisimo. No me puedo quejar en realidad.

-A todas luces se ve que disfrutas de este- dijo la Madre del castaño- ¡Te felicito!, eres una muy buena enfermera.

-Bueno, sí, desde los 18 años que me dedico a la enfermería que la siento parte de mi vida y luego a los 20 años vine a Londres y he seguido estudiando para ser una buena enfermera.

-Lo has conseguido...¡Te lo aseguro!

Terry que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación dijo:-Candy,proximamente tendré otra cirugía ¿será posible que tú….?- oh, disculpa…te escucho decir que tienes mucho trabajo y yo….pensando solo en mi… ¡perdóname!

-No, tambien es que ...Yo… he venido a decirles algo importante….Bueno es algo importante para mí por supuesto y, no quiero irme sin que lo supieran- Se observaban unos a otros el nerviosismo de Candy era evidente.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Terry- aún es muy temprano Candy y no vives tan lejos, es más….podría luego acompañarte.

-No….

-¿No?

-Es decir…no me refiero a irme ahora, en este momento, si no a que pronto tengo que regresar a América.- Lo dicho resultó como un baldazo de agua fría para los demás, pero sobre todo para Terry que sintió además que su corazón iba salir de su pecho. El muchacho bajó su rostro y no dijo más palabras- por eso he venido a despedirme de ustedes porque en un par de días me voy.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Eleonor observando con detenimiento a su hijo que al parecer luchaba con sus fuerzas contra él mismo.

-De hecho es el tiempo que tenía planificado estar- Terry seguía en silencio y Candy de repente lo observaba. Tenía su mirada en la nada y ella creyó que la noticia le fue indiferente- Pero me voy muy feliz porque Terry ha conseguido poco a poco hacer sus movimientos y pronto lo verán caminar, ya lo verán.

-¡Candy!... ¿puedo hablar contigo?, pero por favor que sea en mi habitación, ¿es posible?, por favor papá, mamá ¿me disculpan?- ambos asintieron.

-Vamos Candy.

Mientras ella caminaba detrás de la silla mil razones tenía en su mente. Esas razones le darían las fuerzas necesarias para poder irse y las mil preguntas que hacerle. Eleonor y Richard se quedaron en el salón muy pensativos de la reacción de su hijo, bueno Terry disimulaba bien sus sentimientos, pero a sus padres no los podía engañar jamás.

-¿Te fijaste en nuestro hijo Eli?

-Sí, se tornó tan serio y…podría decir que estaba un poco molesto. Ay Richard ¿Qué le estará pasando a mi hijo ahora?

-Con seguridad podría decirte que….que Terry está enamorado de esa muchacha- Eleonor se sorprendió no era la única que lo había sospechado- A él le duele que ella se vaya, ¿lo viste en sus ojos?

-Bueno, vi que sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero no sé...

-Ella ahora se va y tengo entendido que tiene novio, sin embargo algo me dice que esos dos sienten algo, por ahora el destino los separa por razones que estan fuera de sus manos, pero si ese destino decide que ellos esten juntos...¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Yo en realidad deseo la felicidad para mi hijo.

-¡Así es que te vas!- afirmó desconcertado y sin apartarle la mirada.

-Sí, Terry…tengo que irme.

-¿Y me dejas así sin más?... te largas… y ¿yo?...¿Cómo quedo yo en todo esto?-preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

-Tú sabes que debo volver a América. Me espera mi trabajo en Chicago y….he venido por eso ha despedirme, no quería irme sin hacerlo Terry- Candy estaba de pie junto a él.

-Ah, pues muy generosa de tu parte- dijo sarcásticamente girando para no verla- ¿Por qué no vino tu noviecito a despedirse también?

-¿Terry que te pasa?- estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero el agarre del castaño se lo impidió. Terry estaba volviendo a ser un patán.

-¡Prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre! y ¿ahora?, ¿me sales con que te vas?…

-Perdóname Terry….pero es que ya he lo he dicho, pensaba en quedarme más tiempo, pero mi trabajo en Chicago me espera, ¡no puedo dejarlo!

-Bien puedes quedarte aquí en Londres si tú quisieras, aquí también tienes trabajo... en el Hospital- su voz en tono de suplica le golpeaba el corazón.

-No es tan sencillo Terry...para hacer eso, más todavía tendría que viajar.

-¡Claro que lo es, si tu quisieras!- exclamó aún sosteniendo su brazo.- ¿Por qué candy? ¿Por qué me abandonas ahora?. ¡Dijiste que estarias conmigo!-¡eres una mentirosa!…. ¿Eres así siempre? ¿Prometes cosas y no cumples?

-No lo hago Terry, pero ya te lo dije... mi trabajo que tanto me ha costado y….

-Lo sé…- la interrumpió bruscamente- sus ojos azules se humedecieron de nuevo.

-¡Terry! ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?- ahora eran sus ojos verdes los que sostenian las lágrimas.

¡Discúlpame!... siento mucho ser egoísta, solo que me duele ver que mi amiga se va rompiéndo una promesa.

-¡No es así!, no eres egoista y siento mucho no poder estar a tu lado.

-Sí, soy un egoísta y un iluso por pensar que siempre estarías solo para mí. Soy un estúpido y un tonto, por favor perdóname…me es difícil comprender que tu vida sigue y que yo también…debo continuar con la mia.

-Terry, Terry….por favor escúchame- dijo tomándolo por los hombros- ¡escúchame! Y mírame… yo ¡Volveré!... ¡Te lo prometo!.

-Yo…no se si creer.

-Pues debes creerme Terry… ¿Acaso nuestra amistad se va a acabar porque me vaya?, podemos seguir escribiéndonos para saber de la vida de cada uno, si deseas contármela por supuesto… ¡Te aseguro que nunca te olvidaré!

-¡Tú no puedes irte Candy! -musitó- ¡Tú no puedes irte y dejarme así!- es ahora o nunca se dijo así mismo, su mirada azul era tan penetrante que ella no la resistió y esquivó la suya.

-¿Por qué no me miras?

-Yo?, no, es solo que…. -Candy había tomado asiento en el pequeño sofá ubicado junto a la ventana y Terry extendió su brazo derecho para tocar el rostro femenino, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la mejía de ella- Candy estaba nerviosa . Sus rostros estaban casi tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración.

-¡Mírame Candy!- ella así lo hizo- No puedo dejar que te vayas así nada más porque si lo hago no voy a poder vivir tranquilo. No puedes irte y dejarme con todo esto–hablaba casi en un susurro

\- ¡Entiendeme Terry por favor! te reafirmo de nuevo que…nuestra amistad no se acabará- en ese instante llevó su mano detrás de la nuca de Candy tomándola de sorpresa y con la fuerza de sus dedos la atrajo más hacia su rostro.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué vas a haces?- un leve roce de sus labios en los de ella la hizo temblar. ¡Te…Terry!- musitó de nuevo- el muchacho humedeció sus labios y nuevamente un toque con mayor fuerza e ímpetu hasta fundirse en un beso tierno, suave y profundo. Un beso que les envolvía el alma y les despertaba el corazón. La calidez y suavidad de los labios femeninos provocó miles de sensaciones en él y ella con sus ojos cerrados sentía que flotaba. Habían ansiado tanto ese beso, que ahora juntos bebían el néctar de sus bocas. Luego de apartarse se sintió confundida un tumulto de sentimientos encontrados se agolparon en su interior y tenía fija su mirada en él- ¿Por qué Terry?.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a hacer esto, pero…. ¡Candy! – Tomó sus finas y delicadas manos- desde hace mucho tiempo que yo….Bueno no se como..

\- ¡Basta Terry! – exclamó molesta ¿Te das cuenta? Ni siquiera sabes lo que estas diciendo- se alejó - Tú y yo somos amigos, siempre hemos sido amigos y no….no, tú te encuentras confundido - entonces fue el momento del castaño molestarse, porque no era lo que Candy estaba pensando.

-No, no es así, yo no… perdóname….

-¿Entonces?… ¡No entiendo ¿qué es lo que te pasa?….Crees… ¿Crees que puedes hacer todo lo que se te dé la gana?- Sigues siendo tan egoísta Terry- la muchacha que estaba de espalda derramó algunas lágrimas que limpió de inmediato.

-¡Perdóname por favor!, si sientes que te he faltado el respeto, pero no fue mi intención te lo juro Candy, no fue mi intención….- su mirada estaba fija en la nada. –"nunca pensé que te molestara tanto un beso"- Ella, que aún estaba de espaldas voltio y Terry pudo ver sus ojos húmedos.

-¡Tú no entiendes nada Terry! - ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡No!- negó con su cabeza y hablaba como si le pesaran las palabras. Obviamente que el beso le gusto, pero seguía pensando en que Terry quería experimentar sus emociones y sentía que no era justo que le removiera tantas emociones que ella quería olvidar, ahora su viaje a América resultaría más insoportable porque no solo tenía que ir cargando a cuestas con ese sentimiento, sino que ahora se suma la sensación que ese beso deja en sus labios y que sabría que sería difícil de borrarlo- ¡No debiste hacerlo! - repitió de nuevo.

-¡Perdóname!

Ella se acercó y tomo las manos de Terry- ¡Esta bien!...¡olvidemoslo!- por supuesto que eso era imposible- pero quiero que prometas que aceptarás todo lo que hace falta, los ejercicios todo cuanto sea necesario para que termines de curarte. Haz todo lo que los médicos te indiquen y si te envían medicinas siguelas al pie de la letra por favor...quiero que te recuperes totalmente. ¡Deseo tanto eso Terry!- su sonrisa brillante le dio fuerzas a su corazón para seguir adelante-¡Prométemelo por favor!

-¡Te lo prometo….Candy!. Te prometo que me voy a recuperar y talvez algun dia nos volvamos a ver. Yo también deseo lo mejor para ti y que en tu trabajo tengas muchos éxitos.

-Gracias y, discúlpame por no cumplirte, pero no te mentí cuando te dije que iba a estar contigo, no sabes cuanto siento haberte fallado, pero a fuerza debo irme, si pudiera venir a verte te juro que lo haría.

-¡No te preocupes!…. Yo estaré bien- le sonrió- ¡Mírame!- exclamó moviendo sus piernas- pronto caminaré sin ayuda de nada… gracias a la fuerza que tú me diste. ¿Candy puedo pedirte algo?.

-¿Qué es?

\- ¡No me olvides! ¡No me olvides Candy!- sus palabras iban cargadas de dolor-No olvides al amigo que dejas en este lugar, en Londres. Yo te prometo que no te olvidaré.

-¡No lo haré! yo también lo prometo -se encamino a la puerta y dijo- debo irme ¡Adiós! Terry ¡Cuídate!

-Adiós Candy...Adiós mi amor (dicho esto último en su mente)

Candy salió del lugar sin todavía creer lo que Terry le había dicho.. En un principio quiso salir corriendo porque tenía mucha furia de partir con ese sentimiento se lo llevaría a América y trataría de desaparecerlo en brazos de Michael, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con eso tan fuerte que siente por él que no puede negarse a sí misma que lo amaba.

 **Fin Flash back**

* * *

El avión no había despegado cuando entonces otro menaje llegó "Recuerda...¡no me olvides!"- Michael la había observado que con constancia revisaba su celular - ¿Esperas llamada de alguien Candy?, te recuerdo que una vez el avión despegue no podrás recibirla así que sería mejor que lo hagas tú- sugirió el médico suponiendo a alguien del hospital.

-¡Oh, no!…. Es solo un mensaje de buen viaje….es de la casa de los Granchester…los señores y el joven que estuve cuidando - era la verdad aunque no del todo. Se sentía muy mal por eso.

-¡Qué bien!, fue una lástima que nunca pude conocerlos, me hubiese gustado saber como era ese hombre, al que cuidabas.-el comentario de Michael de alguna manera no le agradó- Me quede con las ganas de reclamarle y decirle que dejara respirar a mi novia.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, te consumía el tiempo que yo necesitaba- Candy no dijo nada y Michael observó el semblante de la muchacha-¡Es broma amor!, yo sé que eso era parte de tu trabajo y por esa razón lo dejaba pasar- dijo mientras la abrazaba- Te juro que solo fue por eso y porque sabía que no te podía tocar- esto último fue dicho en un susurro al oído de Candy y ella volvio a recordar el beso y los labios de Terry sobre los de ella, era imposible olvidar ese momento.

El avión estaba listo para despegar, el viaje seria largo y cansado así que se acomodó en su lugar y se permitió dormir por un rato. En Chicago le espera un trabajo estupendo donde pondría todos sus esfuerzos y experiencias obtenida en el Hospital más tarde al llegar al aeropuerto Candy activó su paquete de datos y un par de mensajes de WhatsApp cayeron "Nunca te lo dije Candy, pero eres una bellisima pecosa" y otro mensaje "Pecosa, no me olvides"- Candy abrió sus ojos cuan grandes son y se preguntó. ¿Pecosa yo?... ¿de dónde?…. Bueno si es verdad soy pecosa, pero pensé que nunca se había fijado en eso- sonrió y Michael observó su monologo. Cuando chocaron las miradas ella le sonrió para alivianar la tensión del momento.

-Candy, Michael, creo que aquí nos despedimos y ya saben que los espero en mi boda. Por nada, pero por nada del mundo me pueden fallar- dijo Archie despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Sin falta chicos, Candy por favor, si llegas a tener tus famosos turnos en el hospital, has cuanto puedas, ¡no puedes fallarme! y si lo haces jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar.

-Ja ja ja ...Claro que no Annie. Los quiero mucho chicos y por favor cuídense.

-Hasta luego Archie, Annie.

-¡Adiós Archie!, por favor cuida mucho de mi hermana, de lo contrario arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo- dijo Candy mostrando un puño que hizo reir a los demas por su gesto infantil

-¡Claro, Claro que si Candy! no podria soportar ese puño demoledor.

-Burlate Archie, burlate- volvieron a reir.

* * *

El futuro matrimonio cada uno se iba a su respetiva familia a terminar con los últimos preparativos de la boda que tendría efecto en una semana.

Candy se despidió de Michael prometiéndose pronto volver a verse ya que el joven doctor tenía que presentarse al Hospital de Nueva york y a Candy le esperaba un viaje a Chicago hasta el hospital santa Juana. Michael habría querido acompañarla hasta esa ciudad, pero candy objetó al respecto….-"No es necesario Michael, te atrasarías demasiado. Además hasta mañana debo presentarme al hospital Santa Juana, llevo el suficiente tiempo.

-Está bien, entonces por favor cuídate amor…prometo que iré a Chicago este fin de semana. No podre estar mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Recuerda que si se te hace imposible no lo hagas, ya tendremos tiempo después.

Un mes después La boda de Annie y Archie fue una boda maravillosa. Michael y Candy asistieron como lo habían prometido. El joven médico pensaba en un futuro con Candy siendo su esposa y ella, pensaba en su amor….en aquel muchacho ingles que amaba con todo su corazón y con quien soñaba cada noche y cada dia, se habia propuesto continuar su relación con Michael y olvidar a Terry o por lo menos la parte que le despierta que no es precisamente la parte amistosa, pero se daba cuenta porque en su interior se lo gritaba que no era correcto si no hay amor.

-Candy, ¿te he dicho que eras la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta?

-Michael, claro que no soy la más hermosa, por si no te has dado cuenta, mira esas mujeres- señaló con su mirada- no te parecen súper atractivas, mira esa morena. ¿No te parece que ella si es hermosa y atractiva?. Hay muchas mujeres lindas aqui, ahora entiendo por qué Annie me dijo una vez lo feliz que se sentía el que Archie la haya escogido entre todas esas amistades de sus padres.

-Candy, por favor ¿cómo me dices eso? No puedo ver a otra mujer hermosa que no seas tú.

-Pues deberías hacerlo, es bueno siempre admirar la belleza de todas las personas que nos rodean y no solo de las que amamos…. a esa belleza que no vemos, pero que dura más que cualquiera.

-¡Tienes razón, por eso también te amo a ti!.

Dos meses más pasaron y Terry le escribía a Candy. Mensajes tras mensajes le enviaba a la Rubia. Su segunda intervención quirúrgica se realizó con éxito además del proceso anterior los médicos tomaron tejido de otra parte de su cuerpo para hacer unas brechas y colocarlas a un lado de la medula con el propósito de que las fibras sigan reconectándose y siguiera estimulando la regeneración de la médula.

* * *

-Lucia, Mary ¿están listas para la cirugía del Señor Anderson?, en unos momentos lo llevaran a quirófano. Recuerden que es una operación muy delicada por su diabetes y su presión que hemos podido normalizar.

-Si Candy. Todo está listo- contestó Lucia

-Todos los instrumentos y el material de suturar está listo Candy.

-Muy bien, entonces estemos al pendiente por favor.

Empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, como si fuera un bebé a sus piernas se habían adaptados unos aparatos que lo sostenían con fuerza por cualquier caída suscitada y hacia sus ejercicios tomado de unas barras largas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sesiones tras sesiones incrementadas a 5 horas por Días. Fue un proceso doloroso, pues cuando Terry empezó a ponerse de pie le dolía la espalda y desistía de hacerlo, era normal después del tiempo en una sola posición, cama y silla. Sus músculos se estiraban y sentía el dolor. Fue ganando masa muscular y por lo tanto fuerza en estos. Después de muchas lágrimas los padres de Terry estaban muy felices porque su hijo había recuperado el movimiento. Después de su segunda operación el muchacho se sentía mucho mejor la movilización de sus articulaciones al igual que la recuperación de la sensación de sus órganos y su funcionalidad sexual situación que muchos meses atrás jamás pensó que sucedería.

En los meses siguientes Candy y Terry tenían una comunicación regular

-Hola Candy ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Terry, muy bien y ¿tú?, ¿cómo vas con tus terapias?, ¿has avanzado?

-Sí, con decirte que ya estoy caminando con algunos aparatos, pero he avanzado. Dice el medico que de seguir así en cuestión de meses voy a poder caminar solo sin ellos.

-Oh, ¡Qué maravilla Terry!, me gustaría tanto verte de pie, no sabes cuánto extraño a mi amigo.

-Yo también Candy… ¡te extraño mucho!

En todas las veces que conversaban o se enviaban mensajes Terry nunca le pregunto sobre su relación con Michael, quizás porque en el fondo de su corazón sentía que que candy no amaba a ese hombre, la entrega en aquel beso que sucedió meses atrás se lo hacía sentir de esa manera. ¿Tendrá razón?

 **El tiempo transcurrió 6 meses más.**

No dejaban de tener comunicación como los dos amigos que eran y que se habían prometido estar en contacto Terry le contaba a Candy todo lo que le pasaba e incluso le mando unas fotos en donde él estaba de pie completo y a su lado Marion la fisioterapista. Terry se le veía muy sonriente y feliz, pero a candy no le gustó lo que a su parecer vió en esas fotos; la mirada de Marion era distinta, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero podía jurar que lo miraba como ella misma solía hacerlo. ¿Serán ideas de Candy y sus celos la estan traicionando? o solo es su imaginación-Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando?, él es un hombre libre y puede hacer de su vida lo que le plazca, ahora que está bien, puede tener a la mujer que quiera…-suspiro pesadamente. Candy teme perderle hasta como amigo- yo, solo soy una enfermera y jamás podría interesarse en mí, no… Terry y yo somos muy distintos- pensó- pero aunque piense de esa manera no puedo engañarme a mí misma y aferrarme a algo que no funcionará, no puedo continuar mi relación con Michael, no puedo hacer que siga perdiendo su tiempo cuando no he podido olvidar aquel beso. No…definitivamente….yo no amo a Michael aunque eso signifique quedarme sola, no me importa... siempre lo he estado.

Terry empezaba a caminar ya sin esos aparatos en sus muslos y se recuperaba extraordinariamente. Estaba en el salón esperando a Marion según sobre algunas indicaciones médicas, mientras tanto echaba un vistazo a su alrededor de pie junto a unas barras apoyándose tan solo de un bastón.-¿Quién lo diría?,hace un año atrás que estuve postrado en esa silla y, ahora mi vida volverá a ser la de antes… esto es algo que me cuesta creer- Recordó a la Rubia el día que llego a su casa- sí, ese día…. creo que desde esa vez me gustó muchísimo esa fastidiosa mujer…Candy- musitó- ¡Te amo!

-Disculpa Terry, pero me tenía que cambiar el uniforme. Sucede que pedi permiso para irme en estos momentos. Vine solo por ti.

-¿Tienes algún problema en el que te pueda ayudar?- preguntó mientras caminaban al exterior del hospital

-Oh no…no, es solo que tengo que ir a hacer unos registros, el asunto es que pondré mi propia clínica privada de fisioterapia.

-¿Verdad?, pues que bien y te felicito. Quieres ser independiente y me parece muy bien.

-Si, en realidad no será solo mia, estoy haciendo una sociedad con mi hermana que es médico.

-¡Qué bien! y ¿que especialidad lleva tu hermana?

-Cardiología, pero por ahora está en America, me ha llamado para decirme que vendrá en menos de un mes, por eso es que quiero tener todos los papeles en regla. Helen es más joven que yo, por eso me he encargado de todo esto. ¡Disculpa Terry si te he aburrido con mis cosas!

-No, claro que no y ¿a qué hora iras a ver ese asunto?

-Casi en dos horas.

-Entonces…mientras tanto puedo invitarte a comer y tomar algo.

-Bueno me parece buena idea. No me ha dado tiempo de hacerlo y te lo agradecería inmensamente.

-No es nada Marion….vamos.

continuara...

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios buenos, malos todos son un impulso para seguir escribiendo.

considero que, aunque candy ame tanto a Terry no podria quedarse ,primero los compromisos que tiene deben ser atendidos y que cualquier persona por muy enamorada tendria que arreglar. Supongo que el caracter de la Candy que conocemos si bien esta de mi historia se aparte bastante de la original, pienso que actuaria de esa manera. Candy es muy responsable.

bueno espero los comentarios segun plasmo el siguiente capitulo que esta avanzado.


	6. Chapter 6

Espero gusten de mi Historia hecha para entretenimiento.

* * *

-Buen día, mi nombre es Terence Granchester y necesito saber cuándo programarán las nuevas audiciones.

-Siga derecho por ese pasillo-señaló- alli encontrará toda la información que necesita.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Peter Hodgson era el director de la compañía en Londres de donde salían los actores más importantes de la ciudad. Terry tenía una gran pasión por el mundo de la actuación, por eso que había estudiado arte dramático y el teatro clásico era su fuerte.

-¿Señor Hodgson?- preguntó con titubeo al ver salir de una oficina al hombre de unos 45 años.

-Si.

-Soy Terence Granchester. Hace unos días vine porque me interesa entrar en su Compañia.

-Por ahora tenemos el elenco completo para la nueva obra que estrenaremos, sin embargo en un mes reabriremos para la posibilidad de nuevas personas que quieran formar parte de esta compañía.

-Oh, me parece excelente porque en realidad quisiera tener una oportunidad- El director bajó sus lentes para observarlo con detenimiento e hizo un Scan de pies a cabeza, en sus gestos, su porte y la elegancia al hablar era excelente, con una personalidad como pocos.

-Pasa al salón muchacho. ¡Mira!. Todos ellos buscan una oportunidad como tú, así que tendrás toda esa competencia, en aquel lugar- señaló un lugar donde ubicaban informacion- encontrarás toda la información que necesites.

-Gracias

Terry leyó sobre las fechas y la cantidad de audiciones asi como las obras a poner en práctica para competir con 50 aspirantes que harían su participación y de los cuales solo quedarían 5. La empresa en ese momento tenía 23 actores entre adultos y algunos jóvenes. Se quedó un momento observando a un par de chicos mientras ensayaban para la y la escena le fascinó. Realmente era un mundo maravilloso que quería descubrir. Ahora más que nunca su interés creció junto con su confianza en sí mismo y la pasión por la actuación fue en crescendo. Sabía que su trabajo tenía mucho valor, pero por supuesto cuando le tocara regresar Hodgson era dueño de la última palabra. Tocaría esperar entonces hasta que ese día llegara ansiando ser uno de los futuros prospectos.

* * *

\- ¿Terry?, amigo esto si que es increíble.

-¡Albert!...- Lo con un fuerte abrazo

-Cuando me lo contabas nunca me imaginé la maginitud, aunque tenía la firme esperanza que se daría... tus progresos han sido extraordinarios.

-Pensé que no volverías tan pronto. ¡Me alegra muchisimo volver a verte!-

-Pienso que fue suficiente tiempo que estuve fuera. Lamento mucho haberme ido así de inmediato, pero fue algo inesperado, pero el tiempo que me requerían se terminó y llegaron más médicos de servicio social y, pues aquí estoy de nuevo para retomar mi vida, ni te digo las veces que Nicole pensó que no volvería.

-¡Me lo imagino!

-Pero dime ¿Tú cómo estás de ánimos?, a los pocos días de haberme ido, Candy me escribió... que se iba a América y que le dolía mucho dejarte, pero que era inevitable.

-Si le doliera dejarme no lo habría hecho, ¿no crees?- Respondió con cierta molestia- dijo que en Estados Unidos le esperaba un buen trabajo como jefa de departamento de enfermeras instrumentista… Yo…no tenía derecho a retenerla en Londres… ¿Con que motivo?... yo no pude hacer nada…. me dejó Albert- su voz era triste.

-¡Debes comprenderla amigo!, ella antes de conocerte ya tenía una vida a la cual no puede renunciar y como lo has dicho...¿Con qué motivo o argumentos debería ella quedarse en Londres?...Además recuerda que está lo de su novio.

-"Su novio"- dijo en forma despectiva lo cual gesto no paso por alto para el médico.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?...como que ese sujeto no te cae nada bien.

-No, no es eso...ni siquiera lo conozco- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-y , ¿qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante con tu vida?, ¿retomarás lo de la actuación?

-Sí, ya he ido a solicitar información sobre las audiciones y en un mes tendré que volver para inscribirme.

-Buenas noticias…me alegro mucho y te felicito. Te imagino en el escenario brillando como las estrellas, ya verás como todos tus esfuerzos rendirán frutos, por alli dicen que las estrellas que tardan en brillar son las que mejores lo hacen.

-Gracias- dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-¡Búscala!- exclamó tomando por sorpresa al castaño- ¡Buscala! y saca todo lo que tienes dentro.

-¿Qué?

\- ¡Busca a Candy y dile lo que sientes!.

-¿De qué hablas Albert?

-De que te estás muriendo por ella y no haces nada por remediarlo. Habla con ella y si entonces nada cambia, debes voltear esa página y buscar el amor en otro lado. No dejes pasar lo que siente tu corazón… Terry, a la larga te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho.

-Ella está con él y quizás sea feliz... yo no…yo no tengo derecho a irrumpir en su vida... ¡No podría! Siquiera interferir en su felicidad.

-Supongo que ustedes se escriben. ¿Están en comunicación?

-Nuestra amistad continúa…al menos me quedó eso y... el sabor de un beso- dijo virtiéndo toda su nostalgia.

-¿Un beso?- preguntó con asombro creyendo haber escuchado erradamente.

-Unos días antes de su viaje, no pude soportarlo más y la besé- afirmó- En principio su reacción me hizo suponer que también le gustaba, que también lo había disfrutado, pero luego se molestó y…

-¿Y si ella siente algo por ti Terry? ¿Si su reacción fue porque piensa que tú jugabas o que te sientes inseguro en cuanto a ti mismo?

-¿Jugar? ¿A Qué?

-Tú sabes a que me refiero. Con Susana tuviste una vida sexual normal, luego del accidente esa parte de tí no existió y al tener de nuevo sensaciones, es normal pensar que solo querías experimentar cuando nunca le has hablado de tus sentimientos. ¿Qué crees tú que debió pensar cuando la besaste?- el castaño meditó- lo que puedo decir sin temor casi a equivocarme…es que, a Candy no le fuiste indiferente, pero tiene miedo.

-¿Miedo?...¿Miedo a qué? yo nunca le haría daño, ella para mi es lo más importante, por ella he vuelto a ser quien soy ahora.

-Pero ella no lo sabe, ella no sabe lo que tú sientes y sabes ¿por qué? Porque ella conoció al Terry de la silla de ruedas al muchacho triste que se ocultaba detrás de su arrogancia y su sarcasmo, ella no conoció al Terry que eras antes del accidente y mucho menos conoce al hombre que eres hoy.

-Yo….yo la amo Albert, nunca he sentido esto por nadie y no te imaginas cuánto la extraño y sí, he pensado en ir a América y buscarla y enfrentar esto de una vez…No puedo vivir en esta agonía y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo pasar los días detrás de la ventana de mi habitación, por más que pase es un tiempo en el que puedo perderla para siempre.

-¡Hazlo!, Tienes que averiguar tú mismo lo que ella siente por ti. Sería un error que continúe su noviazgo si es como lo supongo y peor aún que llegue a casarse con ese hombre.

-No, no….eso no lo puedo permitir Albert, nunca, no mientras no me diga que de verdad lo ama y que ha olvidado ese momento y si resulta que es así, entonces me alejaré de ella para siempre. ¡Te aseguro que jamás le crearía un problema a candy!.

* * *

-¿Candy?...hola ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Terry!, muy bien y ¿Cómo vas con tus terapias?

-Muy bien Candy...pero, siempre extrañándote y ¿tú? ¿Has extrañado al menos un poco a tu insufrible amigo?

-Claro que si Terry, por supuesto que he extrañado al chico de genio terrible, pero, te escucho muy contento, ¿acaso hay algo que deba saber?

-¡Pecosa hechicera!- Exclamó con una sonrisa amplia que a Candy le hubiese encantado ver-¿acaso ahora eres adivina?

-¡Terry!- frunció el ceño. pagaría por ver sus gestos- ¿ahora te has dedicado a ponerme apodos?. Para ya con eso.

-Perdona Candy, pero no lo puedo evitar, no me dirás que…. ¿no te has visto en un espejo? eres una pecosa muy linda.

-¡Ay, ya Basta! ¿Para eso me has llamado?

-No, claro que no Candy- río con descaro- por favor no te molestes por favor que de seguro se te han de ver más las ..

-Si sigues con lo mismo tendré que cortarte Terry.

-¡Espera Candy! no,no- respiró- te llamaba también porque quiero compartir contigo algo muy importante , aunque no pretendía hacerlo hasta no tener definida una respuesta- el silencio de Candy le indico continuar- voy a incribirme en la compañia...Voy a ser actor.

-¿Actor?- abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente-¿fuiste a la compañía que me dijiste? vamos cuéntame que más te dijeron.

-La compañía del Teatro nacional aceptara inscripcione el proximo mes. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Eso es grandioso Terry!, es estupendo….entonces quiere decir que ¿te has curado completamente?

-Sí, todo fue un éxito. Todavía me apoyo de un bastón, pero solo por seguridad.

-¿Terminaste con tus Terapias?- preguntó buscando llegar al meollo de su curiosidad... y, Marion?

-Según los médicos que me hizo la última revalorización dijo que todo está bien y que el bastón que poco a poco lo iré dejando, pero es mucho mejor que las muletas por supuesto. Estoy en perfectas condiciones …

-¡Quisiera…verte Terry!- Calló temiendo haber sido escuchada tan evidente- Verte de pie y caminar.

-¡Pronto Candy!, pronto nos veremos y gracias otra vez por hacerme ver que yo era el peor obstáculo en mi vida!. Por favor cuídate y…

…..-¿Y?

-Nada, ¡no es nada!

El cielo estaba despejado y las nubes con sus blanquísimas vestimentas se esparcían en el cielo dejando al descubierto ese hermoso color azul del cielo. Ella recordó sus ojos, pero ese color era más bello aún. Era un Azul con destellos verde un azul verdoso intenso, los ojos de ese hombre eran como un torrente bravío y a la vez dócil, insolente y agresivo, pero tierno y cálido. Le daría una sorpresa. Lo había decidido, viajaría a América y de una vez por todas y pese a todo enfrentaría lo que fuere por ella, dejaría de ser un cobarde y si ella en realidad es feliz simplemente se alejaría. La amaba sí, con tanta intensidad, pero por amarla de esa manera se apartaría para que fuese feliz.

* * *

Se levantó como era de costumbre muy temprano en la mañana. Se preparó un desayuno rapido y luego con su uniforme de enfermera salió con rumbo al hospital. Aparte de coordinar a sus enfermeras en el adietramiento y cuidado de los pacientes que estaban a su cargo atendía a otros designados directamente a ella hasta que llegaran a su recuperación. Algunos ya habían sido dados de alta y otros que aún continuaban por algún problema que necesitaban días más en observación.

Subía al segundo piso donde era requerida por la directora. Una mujer de carácter fuerte, pero con un gran espíritu firme y generoso. Una a una subió hasta llegar.

-Buen dia Señora Directora, ¿usted me ha llamado?.

-Candy, pasa adelante. ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien. Todo esta perfecto.

-Me refiero a tu salud muchacha, has trabajado sin para que me preocupas...Te ves algo cansada Candy, creo que deberías tomarte una semana de vacaciones. Desde que regresaste de Londres no has tomado las que te corresponden.

-Oh no, no se preocupe por eso. Yo estoy bien, le aseguro que estoy en perfectas condiciones.

-Quiero que mi personal se sienta bien y si es asi darán el cien por ciento en su trabajo, tu eres muy eficiente, pero no eres de piedra, así que piénsalo bien y me dices cuando necesitarás tus vacaciones.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo resignada- lo pensaré- la muchacha giro dispuesta a retirarse cuando la directora la detuvo.

-¡Candy!…enfermera como tú no encontrare otra igual.

-Gracias por su confianza-Salió de la oficina y en el camino pensó si era buena idea de tomarse un descanso, en realidad desde que había regresado trabajaba sin parar y además sería un buen momento para ir a visitar a Terry...Quizás. Pensaba en hablarle, pero al llegar al último escalón una de las enfermeras se acercó agitada y nerviosa.

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!

-¿Qué pasa Nohemí?, si corres asi en una de esas te caerás.

-¿Que cosas no? me recuerda a alguien igual cuando la conocí-La rubia voltió a verla- bueno el caso es que el paciente del cuarto 5C-20 amaneció nuevamente de un genio endemoniado, grita a cada momento que le quiten la aguja de canalización y que está harto de estar en este hospital.

-Déjame ver quién es el impaciente- solicitó ver el nombre y el caso en sí- oh, ya veo parece que nada de lo que se le ha dicho lo ha hecho cambiar.

-De igual manera lo he hecho Candy.- dijo Nohemí

La rubia dio un respiro profundo- Bien, iré a hablarle- Nohemí se tranquilizó, solo Candy podía o al menos tratar que se calmara.

-Hola Thomas, un pajarillo me ha contado que estas de malas hoy, ¿es eso cierto?- preguntó viendo de reojo al hombre en la cama y preparando el instrumento de revisión.

-Con que ya fue de chismosa esa…. tu enfermera- espetó furioso

-No me digas que lo que haces es en silencio para que nadie se de cuenta- Le echó una mirada que inquieto al hombre- Si haces esto es porque quieres llamar la atención...¿me equivoco?

-No, yo solo...quiero irme de aqui Candy. Estoy muy aburrido. Llevo una semana en este maldito hospital soportando a tu fastidiosa enfermera.

-¡No le digas así! Ella solo cumple con su trabajo y tú al menos deberías cooperar si quieres irte pronto, no estas poniendo nada de tu parte y con esa actitud solo conseguirás quedarte más tiempo- dijo mientras tomaba su pulso y su ritmo cardiovascular.

-¡Estoy cansado!

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada, no hasta que estés bien, los médicos no pueden dejar que vuelvas a casa en esas condiciones, al menos hasta que estemos seguros que tu hemoglobina este optima, ¿me entiendes?- el hombre no menciono más palabras al respecto hasta minutos después que Candy terminaba con su revisión rutinaria.

-Quiero caminar, pero esto es un estorbo para mí y no quiero….- señaló la botella de suero colgada.

-¿Dónde está tu familiar?, ¿por qué no está aquí?. en el dia puede estar un familiar y asi podrías en su compañía pasear un rato por el jardín del hospital. Yo con gusto lo haría, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

-Mi hermano….si, es el que ha estado conmigo en estos días, nosotros no tenemos más familiares somos el uno para el otro, pero no puedo interrumpir su vida cuándo tiene una familia que atender.

-¡Te entiendo!... pero puedes perfectamente salir . ¡Vamos no pongas tantos pretextos!-Thomas era un abogado de unos 30 años que había llegado de emergencia por una apendicitis, pero su caso se agravó porque presentaba un nivel bajo en su sangre a la hora de su operación necesito transfusión y luego presentaba anemia.

-¡Que fastidio!

-No te comportes como un niño- dijo molesta. Lo cierto es que el abogado no le gustaba ser atendido por otra persona que no fuese Candy y cuando no era posible hacia sus berrinches. Sus pretextos se hacian claros, quería que la Rubia pasara tiempo con él y como no era posible arremetía con quien fuere para conseguir la atención de ella.

* * *

-¿Cómo que te marchas a América?- preguntó su madre con asombro al escuchar su decisión.

-Sí, pero no se preocupen que dentro de un mes tengo que estar aquí, tengo muchos planes que realizar, es de su conocimiento que entraré a la compañía de actuación. Quiero forjar mi propio futuro sin la ayuda de ninguno de ustedes.

-Me parece muy bien, pero no puedes decir que no necesitas de nosotros Terry, todo cuanto tenemos te pertenece, eres nuestro único hijo- comentó su padre.

-Pero, ¿ir hasta América?¿Por qué hijo?

\- Saben perfectamente mis motivos, así que no quiero seguir hablando más del asunto.

-¿Estás seguro?... yo…no quiero que sufras- titubeo su madre con cierta angustia

-¡Me voy!- espetó desviando el rumbo de la conversación y dando por zanjada la misma- Tengo el justo tiempo para preparar todo asi que me retiro- sus padres no dijeron más, reconocían que Terry tenia razón, en sus manos esta su vida y ahora que la tenía no permitiría que nadie siguiera decidiendo en esta.

Era muy temprano cuando despertó y un sinsabor de boca sintió cuando recordó la situación de Candy, pero eso no lo haría desistir en su viaje. Tenía que enfrentar lo que fuere y era un caso inevitable. Una maleta era todo lo que llevaría y el auto arrancó con rumbo al aeropuerto, el chofer en fugaces momentos observaba por el retrovisor el monologo interno , sus innumerables gestos y se preguntó si no se había vuelto loco después de todo.

-¡Hemos llegado joven!- estacionó el auto para ayudarle con el equipaje-¡Espero que tenga un buen viaje!

-Muchas gracias Ronald. Vete con mucho cuidado y hasta luego.

15 minutos más tarde se encontraba en el interior del avión en su asiento designado. Su mente estaba divagando en miles de cosas y su vida pasaba como en cámara lenta. Recordó su relación con Susanna y como ahora Candy sin que supiera de su amor, era capaz de hacerlo ir hasta ella y esto simplemente era posible por amor, si, un amor verdadero como nunca antes, un amor que ni aquella mujer que le dió la espalda supo hacer que Terry sintiera. Es más ni siquiera recordaba ya esa parte de su pasado en el que consideró un error el haber tenido amoríos con esa mujer.

El avión arrancó y con este se acercaba más la posibilidad de llegar a Chicago. Más de ocho horas de vuelo y al fin.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Hospital el ajetreo constante de entrada y salidas de pacientes, envio de archivos, expendientes y un cúmulo de examenes que debían cumplirse como todos los dias. De pronto a la distanvia vio a alguien conocido y se acerco, no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces-¿Michael?... ¿Tú por aquí?

-Hola Candy... Si, bueno estoy llegando de Nueva York, pero veo que estas sumamente asombrada... parece que no te da mucho gusto de verme- susurro cercanamente a su oido.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Por supuesto que me alegra mucho de verte! Es solo que…no me imaginé….que te enviaran...

-¡Olvídalo Candy!... qué te parece si después que termine con mi turno nos vamos por allí a tomar un café o algo, como en los viejos tiempos…. ¿lo recuerdas?

-Eh, si, como en los viejos tiempos...Claro.

Michael había sido designado al hospital de Chicago para poner en práctica con los demás médicos ortopedistas nuevas técnicas de rehabilitación, prevención de lesiones y enfermedades del sistema musculo esquelético. Le parecía excelente pues asi podría enseñar a otros y a la vez llenar su curriculum de nuevas experiencias que no le llegaban nada mal. No dudo dos veces en aceptar el traslado, aunque a veces no les daban a escoger, solo los enviaban y punto. Esta vez más que encantado de estar en Chicago.

-Entonces nos vemos en media hora ¿te parece bien?

-Bueno...Si- dijo no muy convencida.

Llego cansado y con sueño, pero quería de inmediato verla, era tarde y solo tenía la dirección del hospital donde ella trabaja.

-¡Quizás no esté allí a estas horas! ¿Y si regreso mañana?- meditó un buen rato- ¡ya sé que haré! Buscaré un hotel y…. ¡Dios santo! Estoy tan desesperado por verla que tengo ganas de ir al hospital ahora mismo- no actúes como un chiquillo alocado- le indicó una voz interna.

-¿Taxi?- grito un hombre en las calles de Chicago cuando se acercaba a la acera donde se encontraba el castaño desorientado y pensativo.

-Señor, ¿Qué tan lejos está el hospital santa Juana?

-En realidad estamos muy cerca quizás a 10 minutos, súbase no le saldrá muy alto el precio. Además con esa maleta podrían asaltarlo.

Una vez en la calle principal del lugar el conductor del Taxi hizo su parada- Es aquí joven, este es el hospital Santa Juana- señaló el edificio y ambos observaron algunos segundos la fachada blanquecina.

Se acercaba lentamente si por fuera del lugar era imponente y denotaba fortaleza al entrar era frio y el olor de alcohol u otros medicamentos le hicieron recordar muchas cosas sobre todo el accidente y los dias posteriores que fueron muy terribles- Eso ya es pasado- nunca los hospitales han sido el fuerte de Terry, bueno de nadie, ¡Equivocación!, si hay una persona: Candy le encanta trabajar allí.

-Buenas Tardes Señorita enfermera- la mujer casi se babea al verlo- ¿Me puede decir dónde puedo encontrar a la enfermera Candice White?

-¿Candy?

-Si, Ella es una chica de estatura baja, Rubia de ojos verdes y unas pequ….

-Claro que sé cómo es Candy- comento un poco molesta- y lamento decirle que ella acaba de salir.

-¿Sabe si volverá?-titubeo inquieto

-No

-¿No?

-Es decir no volverá sino hasta mañana. Es su hora de salida son las 5 de la tarde. Será mejor que venga mañana. Siempre está muy temprano visitando a los pacientes.- el semblante de Terry palideció. Tendría que buscar un lugar donde dormir, pero una idea surgió.

-Señorita disculpe que sea muy necio- dijo al ver que la mujer volteaba para irse- pero es necesario que vea a Candy, verá vengo de muy lejos, desde Londres y no….

-¿Londres? Oh, ¡qué maravilla!…con razón su acento es muy distinto- Terry calló-me encantan los ingleses- dijo en tono de ensoñación y el castaño rodó los ojos llenándose de fastidio- siento mucho que haya venido te tan lejos, pero ya le dije que Candy salió con el Doctor Michael y no volverán- escuchar eso le dio una punzada en el corazón aunque era de esperarse, era normal, es su novio.

-Podría darme su dirección- soltó- necesito su dirección por favor.

-No puedo darle esa información. Es personal y no estamos autorizadas- ¡Ni modo!- se dijo y no habia otra manera que emplear su atractiva arrogancia.

-¿Y si la invito a cenar mañana?- Subió una ceja y coqueteo con la mujer quien abrió los ojos como platos- Vera, Candy es….es mi prima- improvisó- y la dirección la anoté en la libreta que llevo al fondo de este equipaje, pero se me imposibilita abrirlo ahora- La mujer observó la maleta- podría buscarla, pero me tardaría más y mi prima me espera en casa. Además pienso que se molestaría mucho si se da cuenta que a su primo del alma le negaron esa información siendo un caso de vida o muerte- su semblante cambio de tono y Nohemí no podía permitirse que su jefa se enojara, por supuesto que eso Terry no lo sabía, pero había atinado certeramente.

-¿Vida o muerte? Oh, ¡cierto!...Discúlpeme un momento…voy…voy a buscar papel y pluma para escribirla… ¡Espere un momento!- Terry le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado que la terminó de fulminar.- sí que el primo de Candy es…guapo- se dijo en su interior dando ciertos vistazos mientras escribía la dirección- Aquí tiene joven.

-¡Muchas gracias hermosa dama!- se despidió de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa de medio ldo y se fue de inmediato no quería perder más tiempo- la mujer había quedado hipnotizada por esos ojos.

-¡Señor! ¡Joven! Mi invitación- dijo cuando salió del trance, pero Terry ya no estaba a su alcance- debía suponerlo….¡tonta Nohemí!, ¿Cómo puedes creer que una belleza de hombre como ese querría salir contigo?… ¡ilusa!...te embobó para obtener la dirección, solo espero que de verdad sea el primo de Candy, porque si no entonces estaré en serios problemas- pero, como negarle si es tan…..

-Nohemí…..- el grito de la directora la sacó de sus indagaciones - ¿Qué haces allí cuando tienes que estar atendiendo a los pacientes?

-Oh, perdóneme. ¡Enseguida voy!

-No te distraigas niña…en esta profesión no podemos permitirnos distracciones… ¿me oyes?... ¡vamos apresúrate!

Terry con dirección en mano salió a prisa y al doblar la esquina del hospital donde tomó un taxi para que lo llevara al hotel quizás más cercano a la dirección que llevaba en mano, y si lo habia uno pequeño y de accesible precio. El taxista lo condujo hasta allí, se registró y se adentró al cuarto necesitaba comer y dormir un poco, pero la inquietud por ir en ese momento al departamento volvió, era más fuerte que todo y pensó que no era el momento adecuado, es posible que ella este con él- sacudió su cabeza queriendo borrar ese pensamiento, no quería siquiera imaginar que estuviera con ese hombre, menos pensar que aquel beso ya había sido borrado de sus labios.

Eran las seis de la tarde y la inquietud no se iba. Se acomodó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación. No podía mas con eso a cuestas, si no lo hacía iba a ser imposible dormir.

Detuvo un taxi y le dió la dirección al conducto- Por favor a esta dirección- Lo condujo a un lugar bastante tranquilo, unos apartamentos sencillos.

-Aquí es señor- menos de 10minutos de recorrido.

-¿Tan pronto?

\- Estos son los apartamentos y allí está el portero, puede preguntarle por la persona que busca.

Caminaba como si contara cada uno de sus pasos. Sus manos dentro de su chaqueta y su mirada en el suelo-¡Solo quiero ver mi vieja amiga!- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse- Ella, la mujer que pudo tocar mi corazón y ser luz a mi vida- llegó hasta donde se encontraba una pequeña caseta contiguo al portón, se asomó pero no pudo ver a nadie. Seguía esperando y nadie se acercaba. Cansado de esperar y esperar decidió entrar, la puerta de hierro estaba abierta por lo que no hizo ruido. Entró sigilosamente, ubicó el pequeño ascensor y marcó al segundo piso. A su derecha habían unas gradas, pero decidio por el ascensor. En la dirección lo decía, el número del apartamento- ¡Ah, pero que enfermera!, le agradezco todo, pero si alguien quisiera hacerle daño a Candy rápido darían con ella- Se encaminó más hacia su destino y por fin estaba frente a la puerta del departamento. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondamente como si iba a estar sin aire por mucho tiempo, con manos temblorosas dió ligeros toques. En ese momento Candy regresaba del pequeño cuartito de lavado

-¡Que cansada me siento!- exclamó- iré a arreglar mi uniforme y luego veré que tengo de comer. ¡Estoy hambrienta!- dijo tocándose el estómago apreciando el sonido de este- rió al escucharlo.

A Candy le pareció escuchar el toque de la puerta y entonces se detuvo, no estaba segura y volvió a escucharlo.

-¿Quién podrá ser? No creo que sea Michael, si hace un rato que nos despedimos pero, y si viene de nuevo, no…..- un nuevo toque le interrumpió- ¡Voy!, pero que insistencia, ¡un momento!.- Terry escuchó su voz, esa voz alegre y cálida que hizo que su corazon se acelere. Candy entonces abrió la puerta y sus ojos no podian dar crédito -¡Te…Terry! - dijo en un murmullo y su mirada se perdió en la suya.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus fabulosos comentarios y espero siga siendo de su agrado. Era momento ya de que ambos decidieran abrir su corazon. Terry no podia quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que Candy regrese cuando quizas sea muy tarde segun. Candy siguiendo a su corazon no podia traicionarse nunca, ni aun por no quedarse sola, no. no cuando ella misma ha sido autosuficiente y completa y no necesitar de nadie más para ser feliz.

saludos y hasta el próximo.


	7. Chapter 7

Espero gusten de mi Historia hecha para entretenimiento.

* * *

Candy no podía creer a quien tenía de frente de pie tan alto y tan endiabladamente hermoso.

-¡Candy!... ¡Sorpresa!

-¡Oh Terry!- exclamó y se lanzó a sus brazos derramando sus finas lágrimas. El corazón quería estallarle de la emoción, verlo frente alli era algo que Candy jamás pudo haber imaginado. Cuando recobró la cordura se separó de su fuerte abrazo- disculpa ¿te lastimé?- preguntó al observar que el muchacho había cerrado sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no. Estoy bien….es solo que no me esperaba este efusivo recibimiento- su mirada era sonriente y no la apartaba del rostro de ella, ese rostro que tanto amaba.

-Yo…me emocioné tanto de verte y…. - sonrió con timidez- no puedo creer como te has recuperado tan rapidamente…..estás tan bien.

-Los deportes ayudan mucho. Antes del accidente practicaba con mucha constancia...Entonces ¿me veo bien?- dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos y con su característica arrogancia dijo: -Adorable mujer ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Candy se sonrojó por su pregunta- ¡Claro que te ves muy bien!- su mirada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza- ¡eres muy alto Terry!, Oh, pero que mal educada que soy, pasa Terry...y ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy mismo y lo primero que hice fue buscarte. Necesitaba ver a mi entrañable amiga- ella le sonrió y sus manos temblaban, pero no era de frio.

-¿Hoy mismo?,pero entonces no has descansado en lo absoluto, si que tienes muchas fuerzas ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?... Recuerdo que solo te di la dirección del hospital.

-Bueno, dicen que preguntando se llega hasta Roma y eso es lo que exactamente hice.

-Oh, ya veo fuiste al hospital y...¿Quien te dió mi dirección?- preguntó con gesto indagador.

-No te diré quien, no soy un chismoso asi que me limitaré a decir que gracias a que soy un tipo irresistible...

-Pero, ¿cuanta presunción Señor modestia eh?- dijo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás molesta?

-Oh, No, ¡claro que no Terry!. Estoy asombrada que es distinto... no hace mucho que tú acabas de pasar por un proceso dificil y cuando te dejé todavía estabas en una silla, moviendote pero con dificultad y ahora...ahora te tengo aqui frente a mi y no salgo de mi asombro...eso es todo.

-Si, hace casi un año que no nos vemos Candy y... ¡yo te extrañaba mucho!...gracias por responder siempre mis mensajes y atender mis llamadas, gracias por no olvidarte de mi Candy.

\- Yo... también te extrañaba mucho y quería volver a verte, ansiaba con volver a verte. Gracias también por no no olvidarme- Su mirada azul verdosa era como el fuego mismo, la observaba con tanta intensidad que ella se sentía intimidada y para hacer liviana la situación dijo- ¿Deseas tomar algo? ¿Café o Te? Estaba a punto de prepararme la cena, si gustas puedes hacerme compañía, claro si no tienes algún compromiso que cumplir.

-La verdad me gustaría, pero no quiero incomodarte y no deseo que se preste a malas interpretaciones.

-¿Malas interpretaciones?- preguntó arrugando su frente.

-Bueno si, es decir tu novio viene y luego me ven a mí estar aquí a estas horas y no…. ¡Creo que debo irme!…..vendré mañana más temprano - dijo al momento de levantarse.

-¡Espera! Nadie malinterpretara nada Terry. Además eres mi amigo y, ¿Que tiene de malo compartir una cena contigo?... no hay nada malo.

-Sí, pero….

-Si pero nada. Te quedarás a cenar…por favor- la súplica en su voz y en su mirada le hizo derretir su corazón quebrándo su fuerza de voluntad. Lo que ansiaba era que ella le pidiera quedarse con él para siempre - ¡No aceptaré una negativa! ¿Me oyes?

-Está bien pecosa tu ganas- Candy recordó ese apodo y frunció el ceño-¡perdóname!, pero no lo puedes negar.

-No, no lo niego- rodó sus ojos- bueno entonces vamos a la cocina, ¡seguro estas hambriento Terry!.

-En realidad. si lo estoy- el joven caminó junto a ella. No tenía dudas…amaba a esa chica con todas sus fuerzas.

Candy cocinó una rica cena de verduras variadas al vapor con pollo, una pasta y sirvió con una taza de té tal y como le gustaba a él.

-Te quedó muy delicioso Candy. Recuerdo en Londres cuando me preparabas aquellos alimentos, nunca te lo dije, pero te quedaban riquisimos.

-No soy una gran cocinera, pero he aprendido lo necesario… el vivir sola me ha hecho que a fuerza lo hiciera. Nadie lo iba a hacer por mí. Asi que son cosas que la vida misma te enseña... Al menos de hambre no me moriré- de pronto el semblante de la joven se enserio- dices que te gustaba lo que te preparaba, pero recuerdo que te ponías de un genio y dejabas de comer lo debido...hasta que aquel día...- se detuvo al recordar la vez que lo llevaron al hospital cuando quiso morir de inanición- no quisiera ni pensar que hubiese pasado...

-¡Olvidalo!, en realidad que fue un tonto, un estúpido, pero ya es pasado y gracias a Ti, estoy aqui. Estaba tan ciego que no podía ver la vida que tenía por delante. Cuando te conocí todo cambió para mi y no me cansaré de agradecerle a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino y por haberte conocido Candy.

Le regaló una radiante sonrisa:-Sigue contándome de tí, dijiste que entrarás a la compañía de actores, no podía creerlo cuando me lo dijiste Terry- se desvió la conversación a terrenos seguros- por fin vas a cumplir tus sueños de ser actor- su sonrisa limpia y su verde mirada le estremeció el corazón.

-Sí... en un mes empiezan las inscripciones.

Candy de pronto se entristeció- ¿Entonces en un mes tienes que regresar?

-Sí, emprenderé ese proyecto en mi vida que me gustaría siempre compartir contigo Candy...si tú quieres.

-Claro que siempre puedes compartir tus alegrías conmigo... pero, no sé... no quisiera tener algun tipo de problemas o que alguien se ponga celosa por eso.

-¿Celosa?. ¿Quién se pondrá celosa?

\- Terry... ahora que la vida te abre nuevos horizontes, que eres el hombre que veo frente a mi, muy diferente al que conocí, con ilusiones, proyectos, con ganas de triunfar, un hombre lleno de vida, que se mueve en un ambiente distinto y que encontrarás muchas mujeres que quieran estar contigo, algún día te volverás a enamorar como lo estuviste de aquella chica que una vez me contaste...aquella novia...Susanna. Yo...no quiero cuando eso suceda estar alli.

-¿Que dices Candy?- yo...

-¡Terry!- lo interrumpió-¡Escuchame!...Sé que te sientes muy agradecido hacia mi y siempre te repetiré que aparte de cumplir con mi trabajo, también llegué a apreciarte mucho motivo por el cual luché contigo para hacerte ver la realidad, mi aprecio es sincero, porque tú eres un hombre con nobles sentimientos, pero no es necesario que yo...

-¡No entiendo que quieres decirme Candy!... ¿A que conclusión quieres llegar?...¿Quieres que me olvide de ti para siempre?...¿Eso quieres?

-Yo...- ella desvió su mirada.

-¡Mirame Candy!...Yo no tengo a nadie ahora, ni quiero en un futuro...es decir...es simple...mi corazón desde hace casi dos años que está ocupado- ella giró a verlo.

-¿Casi dos años? entonces ¿Marion?- pensó.

\- ¡Yo sigo solo Candy!, desde que mi amiga me dejó... sigo solo...pero, a diferencia de ti que supongo que en muy poco tiempo ya no lo estarás. ¿Cómo va tu relación con él?

-¿Mi relación?- apartó de nuevo su mirada

-Si- afirmó y su mirada era tan penetrante-¡Candy!..vamos ¿por qué callas?

-No

-confía en mi por favor. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Terry….no hay…no hay ninguna relación- soltó de una vez -mi relación con Michael hace tiempo que se terminó

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que escuchas…- Terry pensaba que ella sufría.

-¿Aún te duele su rompimiento? ¿Lo sigues amando?- preguntó con desconcierto y a la vez un rayo de esperanza se vislumbraba ante él.

-Yo….yo fui...yo rompí con él- Terry pensó escuchar equivocadamente.

-Y….y ¿por qué lo hiciste?- sus ojos buscaban los de ella como queriendo obtener ¿Qué respuesta' ambas miradas se anclaron- ¿Por qué terminaste tu relación? ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? ¿Puedo saberlo?

-No, simplemente no quería…

-¡Candy, dime la verdad! - suplicé el muchacho sin apartar la mirada- ¡Te juro que en estos momentos tengo el corazón en mis manos!.

-¡Terry!

-Yo no puedo seguir callando esto y menos ahora- se acercó con pasos suaves hasta tomar sus manos y las beso con ternura.

-¡Terry!

-Candy yo…sé que te parecerá un absurdo, una locura talvez, pero yo, yo me enamoré de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, casi...cuando te conocí.

-¿Cómo?- El corazón de candy brincó- todo su ser estaba expectante - ¿Tú?, pero…

-No sé cómo sucedió, pero yo me había enamorado de ti. Recuerdas cuando te dije que te fueras que ya no necesitaba de ti?- ella asintió- desde ese momento estaba seguro de todo. No quería tenerte cerca, no soportaba que estuvieras tan cerca de mí y yo sin poder hacer nada….mi condición, tú estabas con él ...no tenía derecho a confesarte lo que sentía. No sé en qué momento dejaste de ser mi amiga y ver a la mujer que amé y amo con todo mi corazon.

-Terry…yo...

-Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero no importa, solo quería que lo supieras.

-¡Terry!- no pudo contener sus lágrimas se le hacía difícil hablar con un nudo en su garganta- Terry...Yo...

-¡Candy!

-Terry….yo también...Yo también te amé desde entonces quizás mucho mas antes, no lo sé...también me enamore de ti, yo no dejaba de pensar en ti, sin quererlo siempre ocupabas mi mente, solo quería que estuvieras bien, que te recuperaras y volvieras a ser el mismo. Yo…yo amé a ese hombre que luego me demostró su valentía y lucho hasta el final y que ahora tengo frente a mí….Terry….yo te amo.- el castaño había quedado boquiabierta ,Candy le expresaba todo su amor y ¿entonces?

-Si tanto me querías como dices... ¿Por qué seguiste con él?- sus ojos reflejaban molestia- permitiéndo que te tocara y te besara.

-No daba crédito que tú sintieras algo por mi, cuando tan solo soy una enfermera poco agraciada y pecosa.

-Oye, ¿De dónde sacas eso? eres una mujer preciosísima y cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por ti, ¿acaso no tenías a un flamante novio y a un bobo como yo?

-Terry!

-Candy…. no puedo creer que ...que pienses que no eres capaz de atraer a un hombre, si eres un mujer muy linda, para mi eres la más hermosa

-Yo solo quería atraerte a ti…Terry…solo a ti. No me importa nadie más- el hombre sonrió encantado de escucharla- era obvio además que no podía hablarte de mis sentimientos cuando pensabas que mi interés sería por lástima cosa que jamás sentí por ti...no te voy a negar que se me encogía el corazón cuando recordaba tu decisión y yo no podía permitirlo ni aceptarlo Terry, desde antes de todo eso yo no iba a poder soportar perderte por una estupidez. Cuando te escuchaba hablar así no podía concebir como un hombre como tú precisamente carecía de voluntad y de ganas de vivir, yo no podía ser indiferente a todo eso y poco a poco te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón y ...luego aquel beso... tú no sabes todo lo que sentí…yo nunca pude olvidar ese beso, imagine tantas cosas…que pasaron en mi mente que traté de borrarlo… yo no podía pensar que tú me amaras y... tenía que hacer mi vida - respiró profundamente- Fue entonces que me aferré a Michael tratando de encontrar una salida a todo lo que me estaba pasando y, ¡no pude!. Tampoco lo logré...a pesar de todo eso, de haber perdido las esperanzas, no podía estar con un hombre al que no amo en lo absoluto. Hasta que encontré la manera y me sinceré con Michael no podía seguir engañándolo sobre un amor que no siento por él.

 **Flash back**

Candy tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a su vida, su felicidad, no podía seguir con algo que definitivamente jamás tendría el rumbo esperado. No le importaba estar sola cuando toda la vida lo ha estado y aunque añoraba tener una familia eso no debilitaría su autosuficiencia para lograr sus propósitos y ser feliz.

-¡Candy!- saludo Michael al llegar al departamento.

-Hola.

-Como que no te veo muy feliz que digamos.

-solo estoy un poco cansada.

\- ¿No has pensado en pedir tu traslado a Nueva York?...así podríamos vernos más seguidos Candy. Si gusta podría hablarlo en el hospital

-No, eh, la verdad que nunca lo he pensado, yo estoy muy bien aquí.

-¡Piénsalo por favor!

-¡Michael!, no me voy a ir de este hospital.

El doctor al sentir la frialdad en sus palabras y observar su rostro duro y hasta cierto punto molesto no dudo en preguntar- ¿Pasa algo Amor?

-Quiero….quiero ser sincera contigo- se acercó hasta el joven y lo vio directamente a sus ojos.

-¡Me…me asustas Candy!...

-No quiero…. dijo y llenó de aire sus pulmones y a la vez fuerza- Michael, no quiero seguir fomentando una relación que no funcionara nunca.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, pero si todo va bien, ¿no sé a qué te refieres con eso?

-La verdad…. Yo no pienso irme de Chicago.

-Está bien entonces….yo pediré traslado a esta ciudad. Ya verás que podemos hacer que esto funcione.

-¡No!, no es necesario, porque, porque yo no te amo Michael y quiero…quiero que terminemos con todo esto antes de hacernos más daño.- se quedó helado- desde un inicio esto empezó mal.

-No te entiendo, no entiendo nada….yo...

-Yo te aprecio mucho y te quiero también, pero no siento amor por ti. Yo no estoy enamorada de ti y no es justo que te mantenga en un engaño. No quiero seguir con esta relación.

-Tú estás confundida Candy, es cierto que no he estado mucho tiempo contigo, que he sido un necio con eso de vivir juntos y casarnos, pero también he desistido pensando en ti.

-Michael, entiéndeme…yo nunca he estado enamorada de ti. Dios sabe que lo intente, pero no pude y es por eso que te hablo con la verdad. Eres un hombre tan bueno que mereces a alguien que te ame con todo su corazón y que esté dispuesta a entregarse totalmente a ti.

-Tú eres esa mujer Candy…dices que no me amas ahora, pero yo puedo hacer que cambies. Mi amor lo hará.

-No, no.

\- ¿No?, ¿Por qué? Te he dado tu espacio y….- pensó por un momento y soltó-¿Acaso amas a otro hombre?

-No es eso….solo quiero estar sola- dijo con firmeza, aunque Terry nunca fuera para ella, no estaba dispuesta a alimentar una relación que por su parte no iba a ningun lado aun asi ella deseara tener una familia, no iba a cometer el error más grande en su vida, no cuando no puede traicionar su corazón.

-¿Has estado con alguien más y por eso no permites que te toque?- , solo eso puede ser cuando no dejas ni siquiera que te bese.- despotricó.

-¿Qué dices?

-Es la única razón por la que puedo suponer que rompes conmigo.

-¡Claro que no Michael! Y te pido perdón por haber hecho perder tu tiempo conmigo….no quise hacerte daño, por favor perdóname

-¡No te preocupes Candy!... en realidad siempre lo supe, siempre te sentí distante, no es ahora, pero no quería aceptarlo, no deja de doler, porque yo si te había tomado mucho cariño y tienes razón no se puede formar nada de lo inexistente….- tomó la perilla de la puerta de salida- agradezco tu sinceridad y será mejor que me vaya. Espero al menos tener tu amistad y si en algún momento cambias de actitud recuerda que allí estaré siempre para ti.- La vió fijamente, no iba a seguir suplicando que lo amara, le daría su tiempo pensó y quizás entonces cambie de opinión y lo busque.

 **Fin flash back**

-Es obvio que no lo tomó a bien….

-No, pero he sido muy clara.

-¡Candy!

-Si

-Ahora que sabes lo que siento por ti …yo…quiero….preguntarte, si... quieres ser mi novia- ella lo vió fijamente- sé que es muy rápido cuando has terminado una relación recientemente, pero…

-Si

-¿Si?

-Si quiero Terry… Si quiero ser tu novia, es lo que tanto he deseado desde que te conocí- el castaño se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo la besó con ternura y a la vez con pasión. Ella se envolvía en los fuertes brazos y se sentía tan frágil en ellos- Terry! Terry! te quiero tanto.

-¡Te amo Candy! te amo y no sabes que feliz me haces sentir- dijo tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos- ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!- de nuevo un abrazo lleno de amor y calidez y otra vez se besaron. Besos en un inicio suaves llenos de mucha ternura, ella correspondía con agrado a sus reclamaciones, pero era momento de parar cada beso despertaba un volcán de emociones que podrían ser difíciles de contener, la sangre de ambos ardían victimas del placer obtenido tan solo en esos pequeños y sofocantes besos que le daba sintiendo la necesidad de devorarla completamente. Los labios de ella se percibían hinchados victimas de los besos continuos y ardorosos que le proporcionaba. Acaricio de nuevo el rostro de ella y delineo con sus dedos las pequeñísimas manchas en su rostro- ¡Te amo! Y por favor nunca lo olvides…amiga mía, mi amor, mi novia preciosa- ambos sonrieron

Eran ya las 8 de la noche cuando Terry se retiró, al dia siguiente quedó de buscarla en el hospital a la hora de su salida.

Candy sentía que flotaba en el aire. No podía creer todo lo que en su vida estaba pasando. Tuvo a ese hombre frente a ella completo de pie recuperado y bello, le habia declarado su amor y al recordarlo sentía tantos deseos de él. Su viaje desde Londres era la mayor prueba de amor que podía haber recibido. Terry estaba enamorado de Candy hasta los tuétanos y ella sin dudarlo también.

¿Ahora que podía pasar?

continuará

 **Cuanto te conocí**

 **Eres todo lo que quiero, lo que ansía mi solitario corazón.**

 **Eres el ángel que llegó a mi vida cuando se encontraba oscura y vacía**

 **Tú viniste a reconfortarme con tu amor y con tu sonrisa.**

 **Fui distinto cuando te conocí, cuando mi vida dejó de ser sombría.**

 **¿Por qué no pasó antes?, todo fue distinto cuando sucedió.**

 **Te siento mi vida y te siento destino**

 **Te amé con mi alma cuanto te conocí**

 **y si alguna vez me miras,**

 **Lloraré de alegría mientras el sol de nuevo brilla.**

 **¡Por favor no me dejes!…. ¡y nunca me dejes ir!**

(angy/pavr)

***Verso de mi autoria, espero les guste.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola les dejo un corto capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

El viaje a Londres se efectuó sin mayores contratiempos. Candy había tenido éxito en la solicitud de sus vacaciones que le correspondían por ley. No representó ningún impedimento. Así que abordarían el avión que los llevara directo a Londres. Cuando pisaron tierra lo primero que hicieron fue visitar a los Señores Granchester.

-¡Candy hija! ¡Que emoción tenerlos aquí!...¡Terry!...¡cuanto tiempo hijo mio!

-Hola Señora Eleonor, Señor Richard

-Hola Mamá, Papá...¿Cómo han estado?

-Estamos bien, ¡Es un gusto tenerlos aquí hijos! ¡No se imaginan lo contenta y, desesperada que estaba Eleonor porque ustedes vinieran!

-Richard- sentenció con enojo- no niegues que tú también estabas loco por Verlos.

-Bueno si…si... ¿se van a quedar con nosotros? Tu madre se encargó de arreglar tu apartamento está listo para que se queden allí mientras estén en Londres.

-Gracias Padre, gracias Mamá.

-No fue nada hijo. Cuando supe que vendrían sentí tanta alegría en mi corazón. Ansiaba verlos otra vez. Saber cómo estaban y si estaban viviendo bien.

-Y, ¿cuándo será la presentación?- preguntó el padre

-Pasado mañana… ¡Espero que vayan a verme!

-Por supuesto no podemos perdernos de tu actuación. Sin falta nos veras allí hijo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Si se quedaran aquí?- preguntó insistente la madre

-Si, nos quedaremos madre – dijo el viendo a su Esposa que sonreía al verlo a él feliz- Por ahora debo ir al Teatro porque tenemos que hacer unos últimos ajustes en los ensayos. Enseguida estaré con ustedes.

-¡Ven Candy!... estás en tu casa- Eleonor estaba encantada con la muchacha. No dejaría de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por su hijo, ayudarle a tener confianza en sí mismo, pero sobre todo que haya rescatado su corazón - Vamos a la terraza allí nos llevaran el té. La Rubia observó todo a su alrededor y estaba tal cual como cuando se fue de allí y a su mente vinieron las memorias de los dias en que conoció a Terry ¿Quien lo diria? A lo lejos miró a Fred el jardinero y levantando su mano le saludo con alegría y efusividad. Eleonor la observó y de pronto Candy se apenó por su comportamiento y bajó su mirada- Oh, no, por favor, no te avergüences por lo que has hecho. Nosotros no somos de ese tipo de personas - ¿Acaso a mi hijo le ha importado eso?

-No Señora Eleonor

-¿Entonces? No deberías tomarle importancia a esas cosas. ¡Mi hijo te ama tal como eres! allí donde está tu sencillez, originalidad y tu naturalidad está tu esencia y es lo que ama de ti. ¡Nunca cambies Candy!, eres una mujer maravillosa con un gran corazón. Mi hijo no pudo tener una mejor mujer que tú y lo digo con propiedad.

-Gracias Señor Richard yo también amo a su hijo con todo mi corazón.

* * *

-Vamos muchachos a terminar con el ensayo de esta tarde. Sé que ya se han preparado desde que estábamos en América, pero nada perdemos en continuar preparándonos. Vamos con la última escena.- demandó el director- Habían sido una minoría de actores que llegaron a Londres para la presentación, el resto se quedó en américa para irse preparando en las escenas de un nuevo rodaje. Todos seguían concentrados en sus libretos y su participación, al cabo de media hora habían terminado y se disponían a descansar pues al siguiente día solo se reunirían un par de horas por la mañana para ultimar detalles de la obra- mañana nos vemos temprano. En el lugar solo quedaba Terry y Karen quienes estaban admirado por la majestuosidad del Lugar.

-¡Es un lugar maravilloso Terry!

-Sí que lo es…de niño me gustaba venir a este sitio. Mis padres sobre todo mi madre gusta de la actuación. Siempre ha sido un lugar que te deja una sensación agradable.

-Es verdad. ¡Me siento tan bien en este sitio!

-Karen- dijo viendo la hora en su reloj- es momento de irme. Necesito ir al hotel para hablar con Robert.

-Oh, bueno yo voy hacia allá. Necesito un buen descanso. ¿Podrías llevarme por favor?

-¡Claro que sí, entonces vamos!- mientras Terry conducía dijo- Mis padres me esperan luego ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

-¡Me encantaría!, pero por ahora tú necesitas estar con tu esposa y tus padres. Ha sido mucho tiempo que no los ves y no quiero sentirme como una entrometida….gracias de todas maneras, pero en otra ocasión será. ¡Espero me comprendas!

-¿Otra ocasión? Pues no sé cuándo vuelva chica entrometida, pero…. está bien. Recuerda que siempre tendrás esta invitación presente.

-Los conoceré en el Teatro… ¡espero que me los presentes!

-Por supuesto.

Una vez que llegaron al Hotel Karen subió a su habitación. Estaba muy cansada y deseaba dormir. Pues debía descansar para estar muy fresca para la presentación. Terry se dirigía al ascensor cuando en ese instante Susanna bajaba las escaleras y al ver al castaño apresuró el paso- ¡Terry! ¡Terry!...¡Espera!- al bajar precipitadamente tropezó con uno de los escalones y si no se detiene a tiempo agarrándose de una de las barandillas hubiese sido una caída peligrosa por su imprudencia haciendo un gesto exagerado de dolor. Terry subió de inmediato las escaleras al ver su dificultad.

-¡Susanna ¡ estás bien?

-Oh,… ¡Me duele mucho Terry… Creo….creo que me he lastimado el tobillo.

-Pero, ¿qué te paso?

-Yo quería hablarte, y baje rápidamente….no puedo con este dolor….por favor llévame a mi habitación.

-Sera mejor que llamemos a un médico.

-Sí, sí, pero primero llévame a mi habitación.

La cargo para llevarla y una vez dentro de aquella habitación la encamina hasta su cama. Cuando dispone a separarse de ella para que pueda descansar, sin poderlo prever lo atrae de la corbata del cuello de su chaqueta empujándolo a su cama y cae sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?- quiso separarse apartando sus manos de su chaqueta

-No, No Terry, por favor…. ¡Bésame!...Te necesito Terry-

\- ¡Suéltame Susanna! ¡Déjate de estupideces!…. Hay que llamar a un médico para que te revise.

-No tengo nada Terry. Estoy bien, por favor amor….bésame… ¡quiero estar contigo!... nadie nos ha visto entrar. Te prometo que ella no se enterará…nadie se enterará… …. ¡Te lo juro!, pero por favor ámame….ámame como lo hacías antes. ¡Quiero sentirte de nuevo en mí!- mientras hablaba se despojaba de sus ropas -¡Mírame Terry! ¿No te parezco hermosa?- Terry de pronto pensó en todo aquello sin un gesto en su rostro, pero luego una mueca de enojo dejo mostrar y frunció el ceño fruncido.

-¡Vístete! ...¡No puedo creer que tan bajo has caído!- Salió de la habitación furioso y ya no quiso hablar con Robert.

Susanna ilusamente pensó que viéndola de ese modo caería en sus brazos.

Llego a la casa de sus padres y ellos le esperan para cenar juntos. Una vez todos en la mesa hablaron de las cosas sucedidas en su vida de casados.

-Pero hijo sabes que puedes contar con el dinero que te corresponde. Comprar una casa grande y no pasar necesidades.

-No padre….les dije que quiero darle a Candy todo con mi propio dinero, con mi esfuerzo. Yo les agradezco todo cuanto quieren hacer, pero les juro que estamos bien, pronto seré yo quien le compre una hermosa casa a mi Esposa.

-Yo también les agradezco, pero quiero respetar la decisión de mi Esposo. Por ahora estamos muy bien y yo sigo trabajando en el Hospital.

-Sé que tenemos ideas muy diferentes, este mio es un testarudo que nunca haré que cambie, pero, ¿tú hija?, ¿Qué harán cuando vengan mis nietos? ¿Seguirás trabajando en el hospital? – pregunto desconcertado Richard…Oh ya lo sé y discúlpenme que opine, pero…

-Eso es algo que ya lo tenemos contemplado Papá, no te preocupes- interrumpió observando la inquietud de Candy pues ni siquiera tenían contemplado cuando querían tener hijos- Cuando suceda entonces en ese momento tomaremos decisiones.

-Bien, Bien. No se hable más de este asunto- mencionó Eleonor finiquitando el asunto. Luego de un buen rato se dispusieron ir a su apartamento al fondo del castillo.

Terry se acostó pensando en lo que sus padres habían dicho. No referente a qué hacer cuando tuvieran familia sino a propiamente eso….a tener familia. Ellos ya habían hablado sobre el asunto, pero no era mala idea tener pronto un bebé. Terry lo anhelaba. Quería tener en sus brazos un hijo fruto de su amor.

De pronto giró a su izquierda y ella estaba alii enfundada en un sexi y hermoso conjunto para dormir dejando ver sus voluptuosas curvas. Candy era una muchacha de baja estatura, pero de un cuerpo bonito y bien proporcionado. Se acercó a su cuerpo y le cubrió su cintura para atraerla hacia él.

-Candy…- susurró en su oído suavemente y entonces abrió sus ojos al percibirlo tan cerca de su rostro.

-¿Terry?- apoyó sus manos en el pecho del joven. Sus ojos azules estaban oscuros, pero brillantes, sabía lo que deseaba su marido y no se lo podía negar, no lo quería negar- ¿sucede algo?- sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Terry beso sus labios mientras acariciaba las caderas de su mujer. Su deseo por ella estaba al límite. La desnudó y la apreció toda hasta que no pudo más y le hizo el amor con tanta locura y desesperación.

-¡No me dejes nunca!...nunca… mi amor- sus palabras estaban cargadas de mucha pasión y ella adoraba sentirse amada de esa manera.

-¡Terryyyy!- estaba envuelta en el mismo éxtasis en el que la había llevado

La tarde en que se efectuaría la presentación llegó. Personalidades importantes asistían al Teatro Nacional de Londres. Habían escuchado en los diarios sobre el ese nuevo icono cultural que representaba las obras de Shakespeare en la actualidad y tenían la curiosidad por conocer quién era esa pieza que encajaba perfectamente en ello. Asistieron como es debido sus padres. Era una lástima que sus amigos no pudieran estar pues se encontraban en America. La representación en Teatro seria sobre Hamlet. "Ser o no ser, ésa es la cuestión" frase más famosa de las obras de Shakespeare. Es la frase introductoria del soliloquio de Hamlet y se encuentra en la escena 1 del acto 3 de la obra, el príncipe de Dinamarca".

La actuación fue deslumbrante y todos dieron lo mejor en el escenario. Indiscutiblemente tenían razón. el Hamlet que fue representado por Terence Granchester, fue el mejor Hamlet de todos los tiempos.

-¡Felicitaciones Hamlet!- dijo el gobernador, un viejo apasionado de las obras y que vio con sumo agrado la actuación perfecta de quien ahora tenía frente a sus ojos- usted estuvo fabuloso.

-Gracias Señor. Ha sido un placer para mí poder agasajarlo de esta manera.

-Buenas señores, disculpen ¿cómo está usted señor gobernador?

-¡Robert Hathaway!. ¡Estimado señor!, ¿pues qué le digo?…muy encantado de ver tanto despliegue de gente muy talentosa. Estas representaciones mantienen vivo siempre nuestras piezas culturales. ¡Excelente! Todos muy bien y tu muchacho, ¿Qué puedo decir de ti?...creo que no tengo nada más…todo está dicho con lo que has hecho.

-De nuevo muchas gracias.

-Señor Johnson por favor nos disculpa, pero es que la prensa está aquí y…

-Oh, si ¡Entiendo!...es de esperarse…. Descuiden no hay problemas, yo de igual manera me despido de ustedes deseándole los mejores éxitos.

-¡Ve Terry!. Los reporteros te esperan- mencionó el director.

-Permiso Señores.

-¡Terence Granchester!

-Señor Hodgson

-¡Majestuosa representación!- exclamo mientras extendía un saludo

-Gracias

-Sé que te esperan la prensa- dijo al señalar a los reporteros- pero deja te de mi tarjeta. Las puertas de mi Empresa estarán siempre abiertas.

-Lo tendré presente.

-Señor Granchester, necesitamos hacerle un par de preguntas sobre su trabajo….¿Qué nos puede decir sobre su representación de esta tarde?

-Bueno, ¿Qué les diré?...que es una de mis obras favoritas. Como ya saben no es la primera obra de Shakespeare que he interpretado. Así que me siento muy contento y satisfecho por este nuevo triunfo.

-¿Piensa seguir haciendo Teatro solamente o se dedicará al Cine? Sabe que el Teatro va quedando desfasado en estos tiempos y no tiene mucho….

-¿No sé quién les ha dicho que el Teatro es cosa del pasado? El teatro sigue siendo un lugar grandioso y depende de las naciones que lo tengan siempre presente dándole realce necesario, pero si, trabajaré en cine en lo que se presente. En esta industria es importante la versatilidad.

-Y, la joven con quien se le ha visto últimamente qué relación tiene con ella

Terry sonrió molesto y con un marcado cinismo - Dijeron un par de preguntas y sobre mi trabajo, pero les contestaré señores. La joven con la que me han visto, es mi Esposa- todos se observaron- pero no quiero que ella sea molestada en lo absoluto- su mirada era seria y decidida- ahora si me disculpan debo irme, muchas gracias.

 **Días después se trasladaron a América**

Terry se sentía mal, pues necesitaba exteriorizar lo que había pasado con Susanna, pero como hacérselo saber a Robert cuando es su padrino y posiblemente no le creería. Además pensaba que podía seguir lidiando con esa situación.

-En realidad que esa mujer está loca, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer? Considero que la opción sería que hablaras con su padrino. No vaya a ser que esa mujer te meta en un problema muy serio y entonces terminaras perdiéndolo todo, incluso podrías perder a Candy.

-No, no no….eso no puedo permitirlo. Te juro que eso lo he pensado muchas veces, pero no sé cómo lo tomara el Señor Robert.- dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

-Solo te digo algo, que no le ocultes nada a Candy. No permitas que ella piense en algo que la pudiera lastimar. No tienes por qué hacerlo- comentó Archie.

-Mi amor

-Hola Candy- se acercó a la joven para besarla, sin embargo aparto su rostro al sentirlo otra vez con aliento a alcohol.

-Terry… ¿otra vez estas tomando? Llevas varios días que lo haces. Eso no está bien….mi amor no puedes estar tomando muy seguido, debes cuidar tu salud.

-¿Y qué es lo que está bien? ¡Nada!...nada está bien.

-¿Por qué hablas así?

-No es nada amor

-¿vas a cenar?

-No, no tengo apetito. Estaba con Albert y Archie tomando unas copas y conversando.

-¿Qué tienes Terry? últimamente estas muy distante y….

-¡Te he dicho que no es nada Candy!- la Rubia no dijo más. La seriedad en el rostro de su marido le indicaba que mejor sería dejar así las cosas, por lo que se fue a la cocina y preparó té que ambos tomaron. De pronto el rompió el silencio que se había establecido- Mañana por la mañana quiero llevarte a un lugar especial. Es una sorpresa

-¡Me encantan las sorpresas!

La abrazó hacia sí y le depositó un beso en la frente- ¡Te amo! ¡Nunca lo olvides mi amor!

-Yo también te amo- luego de charlar un poco se quedaron dormidos hasta el dia siguiente que sería Domingo y tendrían descanso. Se metieron a la ducha, se vistieron y luego de un delicioso desayuno hecho por los dos. Terry hizo parada a un taxi. Candy estaba ansiosa por saber que sorpresa le tenía su Esposo. Escuchó la dirección que Terry le dió al taxista y no era tan lejos de donde Vivian.

-Hemos llegado Jóvenes.- dijo el conductor al llegar a la zona metropolitana de Manhattan 20 minutos de trayecto en auto desde donde lo abordaron.

-Muchas gracias

Se acercaron hasta el enorme portón del lugar. Un hombre de unos 45 años salía para abrirlo

-Buenos Días Señor

-Buenos Días Jasón. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí señor…todo bien.

-¡permiso!

-Terry…. ¿Que hay aquí?

-Ya lo verás... ¡Ven! ¡Entra Candy! No te quedes allí- tomó su mano mientras abría la puerta y adentrarse al interior del lugar. Candy esperó encontrar personas que lo habitaran, pues se encontraba amueblado, pero no había nadie – ¡subamos quiero mostrarte algo!

-Oh, Terry…. ¡Qué casa tan bonita! , pero ¿Por qué me traes a esta recamara? ¿Quiénes viven aquí?

-¿Verdad que es perfecta?

-Sí, pero dime ¿por qué estamos aquí? No veo a nadie.

-Candy….esta casa es nuestra. Aquí viviremos de ahora en adelante.

-¿Nuestra casa?

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, si me gusta Terry- su sonrisa radiante le inundó de alegría el corazón. Se sentía satisfecho de tener un lugar mucho mejor donde llevar a su Esposa. Días atrás ya había puesto en venta con todo y muebles el apartamento donde todavía habitaban.

-Nos podríamos quedar hoy mismo si tú quieres. Tenemos todo aquí.

-Oh, no Terry….será en el transcurso de la semana que nos mudemos.

-Sera una mudanza rápida pues acá tenemos todo incluso nuestra recamara esta lista- dijo con tono seductor señalando el lugar donde se encontraban. Su recamara matrimonial lista para ser habitada.

Pasaron toda la mañana en el lugar hasta que les dió la hora de la comida.

-Terry….no trajimos nada de comida. Si me hubieses dicho que tardaríamos habría preparado algo. En la cocina aún no hay nada. Tendré que hacer las compras este fin de semana.

-Entonces vamos a comer, porque yo también muero de hambre. Espérame en la entrada.

-Sí, pero, ¿Dónde vas?

-No desesperes y haz lo que te digo.

-Está bien- minutos después escucho un ruido de acto salir del cuarto contiguo. Era el Garaje y Terry conducía un Auto.

-¡Sube Candy!

-¿Es tuyo Terry?

-Claro…es nuestro.

-Oh, Se parece mucho al que tenías en Londres. Bueno sin todas las cosas que tenía adaptadas.

-Sí, es el mismo modelo.

Disfrutaron de su comida en Restaurante de la zona. Luego pasaron el resto de la tarde contiguo a un parque cerca de Midtown. Había pocas personas debido a que la tarde estaba terminando, sin embargo Terry se sentía inquieto.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

-¿Tan pronto?- Candy se levantó, pero no dijo más. El rostro de Terry resultaba ser un acertijo para ella- ¡Esta bien!...

A la mañana siguiente todos los actores se encontraban estudiando sus guiones y ensayando para las próximas grabaciones. Terry aun sopesaba si hablar con Robert o dejar las cosas como están, aunque no pasó nada, no quería tener problemas futuros.

Se realizaron varias grabaciones desde las 8 a las 10 de la mañana aprovechando el clima que se necesitaban en las escenas y se disponían a descansar.

Un hombre muy elegante, alto de unos 35 años de tez blanca, ojos cafés y cabellos castaños conducía un auto lujoso que se estaciono justo frente a la compañía. Salió de este y abrió la puerta de atrás.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Señor ¿Qué se le ofrece?- todos miraban con curiosidad de saber quién era ese tipo bien vestido.

-Estoy buscando al Señor Robert Hathaway o a la Señora Susanna Marlow. Necesito hablar con alguno de los dos.

-Oh, bueno díganos quien los busca.

-Harry Mcgregor, de hecho no sé si me recuerda, dígale que soy el esposo de su ahijada.

-Yo….mejor sígame. Lo llevaré hasta donde se encuentra- el hombre caminó tras de Judith mientras que la otra con quien conversaba se quedó allí esperando.

-Señor Robert

-¿Qué sucede muchacha?

-Eh…. un señor de nombre Harry Mcgregor le busca.

-¿Harry Mcgregor? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?- dijo pensativo

-Dice que es el esposo de Susanna.

-Oh, si ya lo recuerdo Harry Mcgregor…. ¡Hazlo pasar y gracias.

-Señor Mcgregor, que gusto de verlo por acá, dígame que se le ofrece, pero siéntese. Disculpe mi intromisión, pero supe que usted y Susanna tienen sus diferencias y se están divorciando.

-¡Lamento decirle que no ha sido así!. Quizás le de ese gusto, pero le quitare a mi hijo.

-¿como?

-Lo que escuchó Señor Hathaway…Susanna es una desnaturalizada que abandonó a su hijo. Este niño que cargo en mis brazos es hijo de Susanna y mio.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días transcurrían maravillosamente. Disfrutaban de su compañía, de su amor. Habían días agotadores, pero siempre se daban un momento para hablar y expresar lo mucho que se amaban. Conversar sobre sus futuros proyectos como Familia. Ahora más que nunca comprendían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Terry supo reconocer ese sentimiento cuando la conoció y por eso es que se había llenado de miedos e inseguridades y ella huyó en ese entonces, pero el destino estaba escrito y ahora una historia de amor se escribiría para ellos. En la compañía se desenvolvía perfectamente a pasos agigantados. Había pasado tan solo medio mes y su movimiento transcurría de la Academia a la obtención de papeles poco sobresalientes, como es de esperarse en un ambiente donde la competencia esta a flote, los demás actores y actrices siempre lo observaban. Terry era un hombre poco demostrativo de sus pensamientos y emociones con los demás y eso les llamaba la atención para bien o para mal. Las actrices se lo comían con los ojos cada vez que hacia su entrada por el pasillo que los conducía al salón de ensayos, mientras que los hombres lo odiaban a rabiar, pues rápidamente había pasado de la Academia a lactuación en sí.

-No sé qué le ven ustedes a ese tipo, es un maldito y estupido arrogante- escupió sus palabras uno de ellos que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Pues, él tiene lo que a muchos de ustedes les falta…. ¿No lo ves?, es un hombre muy galante, con presencia y sobre todo es tan, pero tan guapo….. ¿Acaso no has visto su rostro?- comentó una de las mujeres que lo admiraba embobada.

-Bah, es un muñequito de pastel…nada más. Ustedes por cualquier cara bonita se derriten- dijo de forma despectiva.

-Será lo que tú quieras, pero no vas a negar que Terry además de ser galante, es muy buen actor, como pocos- dijo otra actriz echando un vistazo a todos los presentes.

-Si lo dices por mí, te equivocas. Yo soy buen actor, lo que pasa es que ese, quien sabe de qué se ha valido para conseguir un lugar, talvez tiene influencias con el director.

-No hables tonterías… ellos no se conocen.

-¿Estas segura?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo. No puedes hablar de lo que no sabes.

-¿Por qué no puedes reconocer que Terry es mejor que tú?, acéptalo y deja de armar tus estúpidas historias. Si el director lo sacó de la Academia es porque ve que tiene mucho potencial actoral- dijo la actriz de cabellos castaños-¡ mejor me retiro de aquí!, veo que Luca destila mucho veneno.

Sí, Terry era huraño y esquivo ese era su forma de ser, su carácter, su personalidad. Obviamente por todo eso nadie se le acercaba y por lo tanto nadie sabía que estaba casado, pues consideraba que era un tema de su vida personal que solo a él le concierne y si era necesario a la única persona que le daría esa información sería a Robert, su Jefe.

-Hola Granchester, ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?

-¿Qué quieres Karen?- dijo con seriedad desmedida.

-¡Descuida hombre! que no te estoy coqueteando, como aquellas- señaló dando un vistazo- Te devoran con solo verte, no te quitan los ojos de encima y te desnudan con la mirada…..Si, eres guapo y muy galante, pero lamento decirte que no eres mi tipo- el castaño posó su mirada en el rostro de la mujer y pudo ver una sonrisa conocida. Levantó una ceja mientras Karen hablaba con su tono de despreocupación- solo quiero…no sé, hablar.

-Como que no tienes muchas amistades, por lo que veo…siempre estás... sola- rió con desfachatez

-¡Mira quién lo dice!, no eres precisamente el adecuado para hacer esa observación, pero si, tienes razón…no tengo tantas amistades como las que tú te has ganado aquí- señaló con la mirada a todos alrededor.

Sonrió con cinismo - ¡Te aseguro que eso no me importa! ¿Crees que eso me quita el sueño?

-¡Claro que no! Al parecer tú no te inmutas por nada - Dió la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse.

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?

-Siento mucho la impresión que te he dado, pero si en algo puedo cambiar esa imagen, debo decirte que... tú me caes bien.

-¿En serio?, pues bien... gracias y no te preocupes que en esta vida he lidiado con gente tan…pero tan...

-Tan grosero, insufrible, arrogante… ¿qué más?

-Bueno, conste que tú lo dices, pero sí, he tratado gente así como tú….

-¡Karen!, ¡Karen!, apresúrate- gritó Miriam- Te estamos esperando para el ensayo- la castaña estaba haciendo una representación en una obra teatral sobre un tema controversial.

-¡Adiós Terry!…hasta luego.

En realidad a Terry le agrado la muchacha, era distinta a las demás y podría decirse sin temor a equivocaciones que Karen era casi por no decir la misma versión en ese género por supuesto.

* * *

-Terry amor….te llamo para decirte que esta noche no llegaré a casa. Tengo turno en el hospital, ¿Estarás bien?

-Claro Candy no te preocupes. Yo me prepararé algo de cenar y luego me iré a la cama- un día por semana le tocaba dormir solo, ese era el ritmo de trabajo que Candy tenia y lo comprendía aunque sabía que le iba a costar acostumbrarse. En el hospital Candy mantenía su puesto de enfermera quirúrgica y por lo amplio era jefa de enfermeras quirurgicas en otras áreas- ¡Te extrañaré amor!, pero estaré bien…hasta mañana.

-Yo también cariño. Hasta mañana.

Se dirigía a su apartamento en Midtown, pero al pasar por la 8th avenida se detuvo en un bar, para tomarse algo, no quería llegar temprano, mucho menos sentirse solo. Se adentró a la terraza y pidió una copa de wiski, pero de una se hicieron tres. Deseaba en esos momentos tener a su amigo Albert, pero este le había dicho que pronto se iría a vivir a America una vez que Nicole terminara su carrera universitaria. Otra copa más y se hicieron cuatro las tomadas esa noche y no hubo más de eso.

Al día siguiente salía con rumbo a la Compañía Stratford cuando minutos después Candy llegaba al departamento se dió un baño desayuno algo liviano y pensó en llamarlo, pero al ver la hora supuso que estaría ocupado y optó por mandarle un mensaje:

-"Amor, siento mucho no haberte encontrado, te amo"….hasta luego- su sonrisa se hizo amplia.

A las 10 de la mañana su estómago no podía más y sintió la necesidad de buscar alimento que injerir. Aprovechó un momento libre para salir, pero al llegar a la entrada alguien distraída y torpemente tropezaba con él, mientras buscaba en su pantalón algún rastro del líquido que ella derramó en el suelo -Oh, perdón Señor que tonta he sido… ¿está usted bien? dejeme ver...- él reconoció esa voz y ella al levantar su mirada, era tanto su asombro que quedó sin palabras por un instante. Esos ojos, eran sus mismos ojos, pero ¿se había vuelto loca? Ese hombre no podía ser. Era inverosímil pensar que se tratara de aquel muchacho que dejó en Londres, en la inutilidad de una silla de ruedas, no era posible que fuese Terence Granchester.

-¡Hola!... Susanna- Le saludó con una sonrisa de medio lado y su ceño fruncido - ¿Cuanto tiempo verdad?, pero dime ¿Te pasa algo? has quedado muda.

-¡Terry!... eres, ¿Eres tú?... ¡esto no puedo ser cierto!, te pareces mucho a alguien, pero no es posible...yo...por favor disculpeme por mi torpeza.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? ¿Que haya dejado de ser aquel inutil?, Si Susanna soy Terence, atrás quedó aquella silla de ruedas.

-Pero es que no comprendo...Tú, ¿Cómo es que estas caminando normal…y aquí?...No Dios, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, esto no es posible….hasta donde sé…tu no podías moverte, los doctores te dijeron…. Terry. ¿Cómo es que lo lograste? es que es...¡Es imposible!- estaba desconcertada -¿En realidad estuviste alguna vez inmóvil?, con todo esto pensaría que fue un fraude, una mentira para terminar conmigo y hacerme sentir mal.

-¿Sentirte mal?..ja ja ja ¿Tú?, ¿de verdad eso te parece? nunca hice eso a pesar de que todo fue por tus estúpidas niñerías, por tu inmadurez. ¿Ahora me dices que todo era una farsa? – apretó sus dientes- Recuerdo que cuando te enteraste del accidente ni asomaste tus narices por el hospital, por lo menos para saber qué había pasado conmigo. Es verdad que habíamos terminado, pero al menos habrías mostrado aunque sea hipócritamente, tu sentido de humanidad…no hubo ni una disculpa siquiera.

-Yo…lo siento.

-No quiero que confundas las cosas Susanna, lo que me molesta que mientras yo había quedado postrado en aquella maldita silla, tú habías hecho tu vida como si nada había pasado... pero eso no tiene caso ya.

-Yo…espera, dejame que te explique...

¿Sabes qué? – Le interrumpió y suspiró hondamente- ¡No me interesa lo que tengas que decir…no quiero escucharte! - se alejó dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

Susanna quedo sin habla, ver de nuevo a Terry y así como lo conoció habia despertado de nuevo aquel sentimiento. Estaba de pie alli con aquella presencia que solo Terry dejaba marcado por donde pasaba.

* * *

-Buenas tardes amor- le saludo con un beso y un fuerte abrazo- te he preparado una rica cena.

-¡Qué bien amor! Huele muy bien. ¿Qué es?

\- Solomillo de res acompañado de verduras y papas cocidas, por la mañana no comiste nada. Supongo que después lo hiciste ¿verdad?

-Eh, bueno la verdad no...no me dió tiempo- recordó el incidente a la hora que iba en busca de alimento- en realidad no me dió apetito en todo el día.

-Eso es malo amor, no puedes pasarte las comidas. Te prometo que el próximo día que tenga turno dejaré algo preparado y a medio día llevaré una canasta con comida para que comamos juntos...¿Te parece?

-¡No es necesario!, puedo arreglármelas con eso.

-No, claro que no. Si tú me cuidas yo también tengo que hacerlo contigo, bueno... Prometeme entonces que siempre apartarás un momento y comerás.

-¡Esta bien!, no quiero que te enojes conmigo.

Esa noche como todas las noches desde que estaban juntos se amaron con pasión, intensidad y con mucho amor.

-Te dije que te compensaría esta noche- dijo besando el pecho desnudo de su marido y una mano se posaba en este.

-Sí que lo has hecho y con creses….. Te amo Candy…mi amor- otro beso apasionado dio rienda otra vez a esa pasión, a ese fuego que llevaban dentro y que solo uniendo sus cuerpos podía ser liberado.

-Terry….

* * *

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó temprano para prepararle un delicioso desayuno a su marido. Tostadas, jugo natural de naranjas queso y jamón con huevos un desayuno cargado para empezar el dia acompañado de su taza de té infaltable. Compartieron juntos y luego cada quien se dirigió a su trabajo. Candy tomaba el autobús y en menos de una hora estaba en el Hospital.

Una sonrisa en su rostro se desplegaba y no había quien no lo notara, al entrar las miradas se posaron sobre de él.

-Hola Terry, buenos días…te veo muy feliz- dijo Karen al verlo con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy entrometida?

-Sí, tú eres otro más que me lo dice, pero no me importa- dijo subiendo y bajando sus hombros- ¡Vamos cuéntame!, ¿a qué se debe?- No dio tiempo de contestar pues lo que sus ojos veían le había borrado la sonrisa que minutos atrás vagaba en su rostro.

-Hola de nuevo Terry, ¿cómo estás?

-¿tu? otra vez- mencionó desconcertado- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Si Karen, Terry y yo fuimos novios en Londres, estuvimos a punto de casarnos

-¡Oh, eso nunca lo habría creído!...¿ustedes novios? y ¿a punto de casarse?- dijo la castaña con gesto agrio en rostro

-¿Por qué, que tiene de extraño?

-Nada….mejor me retiro los dejo para que resuelvan sus diferencias…Terry...nos vemos y dejame decirte que...¡Que riñones los tuyos!

-¡Estúpida!

-Deja de decir que fuimos novios...¿Qué ganas con eso? ¿Qué haces aquí?- peguntó apretándole del brazo.

-Pero que mal trato el tuyo Terry… ¡me estas lastimando!

-¡No entiendo que haces aquí!

-Terry….voy a trabajar en este lugar- soltó de una vez

-¿Trabajar? ¿En qué? Hasta donde sé, tú no sabes hacer nada- espetó con saña

-¡Claro que sí!... lo que pasa es que tú no conociste esa faceta en mí. Recuerda que estudié Administración y un **Másters en Londres**., el que no haya ejercido es muy diferente.- pausó un momento- pero no entraré como administradora claro está.

-Y no me interesa conocer esa faceta en ti. Gracias a Dios pude librarme de todo eso...pero y entonces ¿qué serás?

-¡Actriz! - dijo de ipso facto

-¿Actriz?- Terry no sabía si reír o llorar, lo cierto es que no salía de su sorpresa- ¿Tú, actriz?, pero….pero si no sabes nada de actuación. Definitivamente te volviste loca.

-No. Estoy más cuerda que nunca.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones con todo esto?

-Nada, no sé por qué te molestas.

-Escuchame Susanna, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero si lo que buscas es hacerme la vida imposible, te juro que no lo vas a lograr...¿Actriz?, ¡por Dios!. No lo entiendo, cuando tú odias la actuación. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando me decías que era una estupidez…una tontería…así que ahora ¿Vas a ocuparte a hacer estupideces?.

-Claro….Ahora lo entiendo todo, eso es…..estás molesto porque nunca te apoyé en esto, pero ya ves, el mundo da muchas vueltas y ahora mírame, dispuesta a ser una actriz y muy famosa. ¿Qué te parece?- Terry hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza y supo su intención- ¡Vamos!, Terry, te pido que olvides el pasado por favor, he cambiado de idea y tú has conseguido lo que querías ¿no?, estas aquí en la mejor Compañía de Nueva York.

-No deseo hablar más contigo- se retiró indignado y pensó-¿De dónde sacó Susanna su amor por la actuación?

-Terry…¡Espera!.

-Susanita querida…. ¡Qué mal empiezas! ¿Acaso quieres volver a conquistar a Terry?... a todas luces se ve que no te soporta- Karen desde que conoció a la Rubia ojiazul no le cayó nada bien y viceversa, pues la mujer era odiosamente repugnante, más que se creía la dueña. El padre de Susanna y Robert fueron muy amigos, ademas de ser el padrino de la ojiazul, Samuel Marlow desde su lecho de muerte le pidió que cuidara de su hija como lo haría un padre.

-¡Cállate! No es tu problema lo que haga con mi vida. Si estoy o no en busca de lo que sea, no es de tu incumbencia…. ¿me oyes?. Deja de meterte en mi vida que yo a ti no te conozco ni tú me conoces a mí, no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando alguien me molesta demasiado.

-Oh, sí ¡qué miedo! ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Puedo hacer que Robert te despida querida- Karen palideció- Sabes por que, porque el es mi padrino...así que mejor mantente en tu sitio si quieres continuar aquí. ¡Estúpida!- masculló.

El resto del dia y la tarde transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Desde la mañana que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Susanna no la vió más. Regresó a su departamento y Candy estaba allí esperándolo.

-Hola mi amor- se saludaron con un beso efusivo

\- ¿cómo estuvo el movimiento en el hospital?

-Ya sabes como de costumbre. ¡Ven que ya tengo preparada la cena!

Terminaron de cenar y Terry se levantó para encender la chimenea, pronto llegaría navidad y Candy se encargaría de hacer arreglos en su hogar al respecto. Planificaba lo que debia comprar, mientras su esposo tenia rato sentado frente al fuego, estaba serio y pensativo. Quería dejarlo así, pero su inquietud de saber que pasaba era más fuerte.

-Amor…Puedo saber que te sucede?-ella sintió su abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho

-No es nada Candy, tan solo pienso en todo lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas. Es verdad que tenemos trabajo para poder sobrevivir y de no ser por la venta de mi auto para comprar este departamento, no sé dónde estaríamos viviendo…no he podido darte más, no he podido darte lo que yo quiero para ti.

-No, no digas eso Terry….yo soy feliz con lo que me ofreces además nos queremos y eso es suficiente. No necesito nada más.

-Pero yo quiero darte lo mejor. ¿Que pasará cuando vengan nuestros hijos?, este es un lugar cómodo para una persona, si solo fuera yo no me importa, aunque tuve mucho en la vida, empezar de cero no representaria mayor problema, pero tú, amor, yo quiero lo mejor para ti y para mi futura familia.

-No te sientas mal Terry, vas por buen camino…no desesperes, verás que en cuanto menos lo piense tú vas a brillar como la mejor de las estrellas, recuerda que las que tardan en brillar son las que brillan mejor y durán más. ¡Nunca lo olvides!.

-Si ¡Quizás tengas razón!

* * *

Al día siguiente en la Compañía de nueva cuenta estaba allí.

-Hola Terry ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-¿Yo? muy bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Oh, no…solo quería saber si….tú y yo…podríamos alguna noche...no sé...

-¡Estas delirando si piensas en eso!. Jamás me oyes….jamás.

-¡Terry!- ella lo vió fijamente- me estoy divorciando de Harry- Soltó y el castaño al escuchar aquello le fue indiferente y hasta le dió cierta repulsión. No podía creer lo que Susanna le insinuaba y sobre todo pensar que la tomaría como si nada.

-¡Que me importa a mí que te estés divorciando de tu marido! ¿Te he pedido explicación acaso?...no me interesa tu vida te lo dije una vez y te lo repito de nuevo, lo que hagas con tu vida es tu problema ja ja ja ¿Qué creíste?- rió- ¿que al decirme eso te iba a pedir que te lanzaras a mis brazos?, por favor.

-Supe que te estan asignando papeles de importancia menor. Puedo hacer que Robert cambie de opinión hacia ti y….te de mejores…Llevas algún tiempo y no has conseguido nada digno.

-No necesito que hagas nada….yo puedo obtenerlo por mí mismo. Además ¿Qué influencia puedes tener en el "Señor Robert"? ¿Cómo fue que entraste aquí?

 **-Flash back**

-¡Buenos Dias Padrino!

-Susi querida…. ¿Cómo estas hija? ¿Cómo has estado y tu madre?

-Estamos bien, la pérdida de mi papá nos ha marcado para toda la vida, pero tengo que salir adelante, mi madre dentro de lo que cabe está bien, gracias a Dios su salud está mejorando.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Se lo prometí a tu padre, pero no solo por eso, si no por el aprecio y cariño que te tengo. Eres como si fueras mi hija.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco inmensamente...Padrino…¿En ésta Compañía trabaja Terence Granchester?- preguntó con tono de poco interés

-E?, si…. ¿tú lo conoces?

-Oh no, no…. es solo que- Robert la observó poco convencido- Bueno si lo conocí en Londres, pero solo de vista en la universidad, nada más…me lo acabo de topar, por eso mi curiosidad.

-¡Entiendo! ¿Que pasa Susanna?- su semblante entristeció

-Robert, necesito un trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?, pero... pero si tú marido es millonario... no necesitas tener un trabajo.

-Yo…me da vergüenza, pero debo decírtelo….¡Me estoy divorciando!.

-¿Divorciando? ¿Tan pronto?

-No funcionó. Todo fue un perfecto fracaso.

.-..Bien…No preguntaré los motivos, pero con justa razón si te estas divorciando tu marido debe pasarte una pensión

-No quiero nada de él.

-Esta bien, tú sabrás lo que haces. Viendo sobre el trabajo puede ser en el área administrativa, si, alli puedo acomodarte Susanna… ¿Qué dices?

-¡Quiero ser actriz!

-¿Cómo?

-Sí….me gustaría entrar a la Academia o donde tú digas, pero para ser actriz.

-Bueno, sucede que los que entran pasan diversas pruebas y se hará evidente que a ti por ser quien eres haya preferencias Susi, creo que….- el hombre se mostró preocupado y rasco su cabeza.

-Por favor…. ¿piensas que no puedo ser capaz?- dijo con mirada de súplica

-Oh no, no he dicho eso Susi…está bien, si eso es lo que deseas, entonces entrarás a la academia… ¿está bien?

-Gracias. Padrino...Te quiero mucho- dijo extendiéndole un abrazo.

Lo cierto es que Susanna no había llegado en busca de trabajo. No, nada que ver en lo absoluto, pero cuando vió a Terry se había propuesto conquistarlo, se agarraría de lo que fuere y pasaría encima de quien sea.

 **Fin Flas back**

-No necesito que hagas nada por mi, no me interesa ¿sabes por qué?- lo escuchaba expectante- Bien, no pensaba decírtelo, pero como no me has dejado otra alternativa y quiero que te olvides y si tenías la remota idea de que yo volvería contigo te lo quites de tu cabecita, que dejes de hacerte historias, porque nunca sucederá. Susanna yo estoy casado con una mujer maravillosa a la que no pienso perder por nada del mundo. ¿Me oyes?

-¿Tú? ¿casado? ja ja ja ja No lo creo Terry, no portas una argolla de matrimonio así que….

-Pues es mejor que lo creas porque estás empezando a hartarme.

-Mi padrino, Robert es mi padrino y fue muy amigo de mi padre, él me quiere como si fuese su propia hija. …así que piénsalo…yo puedo ayudarte.

-Tú estás loca. ¡Que poco me conociste Susanna! ¿Crees que abandoné Londres, dejando todo atrás, mis padres mi hogar, mi vida… para ser tu amante y así obtener un papel importante en esta compañía? ¡Definitivamente perdiste la razón!...Eso nunca me oyes. Mi dignidad no está en venta, ni tampoco traicionaré a mi esposa.

-Tu esposa- dijo despectivamente- a la larga me lo agradecerá cuando vea toda la fama y la fortuna que puedes ganar.

-¡Te equivocas!...ella no es como tú. Si he de tener eso, lo haré de la manera que ella se pueda sentir orgullosa y no que sienta verguenza de mí.

-Bueno…tú te lo pierdes…puedes llegar a ser muy famoso y muy rico.

-Ja, ahora resulta que pretendes "ayudarme" , siempre supiste mi amor por la actuación y nunca me dijiste el vinculo que tenías con el dueño de Stratford y no lo digo porque pretendiera entonces de tus influencias, no...claro que no, jamás lo hubiese aceptado.

-Obviamente porque no queria que fueras actor, pero como te he dicho las cosas cambian y ahora yo también lo seré.

-¡Terry! ¡Susanna!, nos necesitan en la Academia de inmediato. ¡Apresúrense!, que ya están todos reunidos- dijo Karen.

-Muchachos los he reunido porque quiero informarles de primera fuente que debemos empezar a trabajar en los ensayos de la próxima obra. Sé que a muchos las obras clásicas no les gusta interpretarlas, pero saben bien que esta empresa es versatil, por lo que se harán nueva audiciones.

-¿De qué Obra Clásica estamos hablando?- preguntó Judith

-Buena pregunta. Se trata de llevar la obra de Romeo y Julieta en formato Cine, pero quisiera saber algo…. ¿La presentamos en Teatro o en Cine? ¿Qué les parece?

-Muy bien, me parece excelente obra para ser llevaba a la pantalla grande- mencionó la ojiazul y todos voltearon a verla. Robert percibió la molestia de los demás y para desviar las miradas dijo:

-Se conformaran las parejas los cuales trabajaran en varios pedazos de escenas a ensayar. Aquí participaran todos y una vez que tengamos a los protagonistas el resto empezará a trabajar en las demás escenas…. ¿Entendido?

-En Cine Señor Robert, por mí no hay problemas si es en Teatro o en Cine. Un buen actor debe saber actuar en cualquier tipo de escenario no importa si es Teatro o cine, pues lo que la gente llega a ver no es el lugar, sino la calidad del actor, la interpretación y la encarnación del papel en esa persona- dijo el castaño que también se ganó la mirada de los demás, unos apacibles, otros furibundos y otros simplemente indiferentes.

-Bueno no se diga más. Se les entregará la escena para que lo vayan estudiando y mañana empezamos las audiciones.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Hospital

-¡Hola Candy!

-¡Michael!..…- el corazón de la Rubia se agitó, pero por razones distintas y el joven médico la observaba con ceño fruncido. La enfermera se encontraba en el área de la cafetería tomando una taza de café antes de retirarse a su casa...cuando ¿Cuándo llegaste?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Recién- dijo bruscamente mientras seguia observando con su taza de café-Necesito que hablemos Candy, ¿tienes un momento?

-Eh?...Si. Está bien, no sé si te parece….

-Prefiero esperar a que salgas del hospital... te prometo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo… ¡Te lo aseguro!

Candy se levantó para salir del lugar que se estaba llenando del personal que tomaría turno y llegaban allí para tomar o comer algo antes de empezar la jornada, tomó sus cosas y salió, pensó que Michael tenía razón esa charla no podia ser abordada alli dentro, por lo que mientras caminaba y el médico iba detrás y en silencio ella ubicó en el parquecito contiguo al hospital una banqueta.

-En realidad solo he venido porque….necesito saber si es verdad lo que me dijiste por teléfono…hablabas tan rapido que lo único que te capté es de que te ¿casaste? - dijo con incredulidad- ¡No lo entiendo Candy! Es algo que me ha tomado por sorpresa y que me hace pensar tantas cosas que no comprendo….

-Yo…yo, solo puedo decirte que me enamoré -mencionó desviando su verde mirada- que fue un sentimiento que creció cuando menos lo esperé...

-¿Te enamoraste?...- dijo molesto-pero de quién, yo no puedo creerlo…. entonces ¿lo que hubo entre tu y yo siempre fue una mentira?… ¡tú nunca me quisiste Candy! Ahora lo entiendo todo….-Michael se sentía decepcionado y frustrado- ¿Puedo saber quién es ese hombre que se supone que amas?

-Siento mucho todo esto Michael. Nunca fue intención lastimarte y es por esa que debía terminar nuestro noviazgo. No podía seguir mintiéndote.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Creo que me merezco al menos una explicación, necesito saber Candy…. ¿por qué? - ella le vió a los ojos- ¿Por qué yo no pude conquistar tu amor en todo el tiempo que fuimos novios y apenas conoces a alguien….solo me dices que te has enamorado y que te casaste?- su voz denotaba indignación- ni siquiera te despediste de mi cuando decidiste venir a Nueva York. ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Qué hice mal?

-¡Discúlpame!, tú no has hecho nada mal… en todo caso he sido yo- la observaba expectante…. -Es verdad que cuando te conocí, te quise mucho y también si, si quería conformar contigo algo sólido, pero las circunstancias hicieron cambiar el rumbo de las cosas… y tenía que ser sincera contigo y decirte que cuando conocí al que ahora es mi esposo me enamoré como nunca antes y lo siento, lo siento Michael, pero no fue algo que yo planeara, sucedió y no pude con ese sentimiento, no era lo mismo que sentía por ti y por eso no podía continuar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu amabas a ese hombre cuando estabas conmigo?- el silencio se hizo incomod- ¡Vamos contestame!

-Sí- afirmó temerosa- pero no se como decirte que...

-Entonces…todavía cuando terminamos…me seguiste mintiendo Candy. ¿Te das cuenta?

-Oh, no no Michael yo, no mentí en ese momento…realmente yo no..

-¿Quién es? ¿Es médico? ¿Quién demonios es?- preguntaba mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

-Es….es Terence Granchester, el hombre que cuidaba en el castillo de los Granchester.

-¿Terence Granchester?, pero…- ella asintió

-¿Quién este hombre Candy?- una voz entre dientes se escuchó detrás de ellos e hizo que la Rubia se levantara de inmediato

-¡Terry!...

-¿Se puede saber quien es usted?- sus ojos se clavaron el las manos que sujetaban el brazo de su esposa.

-él es… él es Michael….El Doctor Michael.

-¿Michael?..¿Tú exnovio?- preguntó frunciendo el Ceño

-Si- sentía que el corazón se le saldría y tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero debía enfrentar la situación- Michael, él es mi Esposo Terence- el médico se encontraba confundido al ver a ese hombre alli.

-Y se puede saber qué hace usted aquí con mi esposa?- preguntó lanzandole una mirada a ella.

-¡Por favor Terry!- lo tomó del brazo- el solo vino para…

-¡Para saber y convencerme de todas sus mentiras Señor! –Candy quería llorar, no quería que Michael tuviera esa mala imagen de ella- Me mintió cuando dijo que me amaba, me mintió cuando pensé que su tristeza era por dejar Londres, cuando rompió conmigo…. ahora mi pregunta es ¿me habrás dicho la verdad cuando dijiste que este hombre estaba inmóvil? Ahora lo entiendo todo, si claro tu indiferencia para conmigo, tu frialdad ¿y yo? yo fui un estúpido imbécil que nunca se imaginó nada…. Fui el hazme reír de ustedes.-increpó.

-Claro que no… no. No es así Michael.

-Me dijiste que querías estar sola y no sé cuántas tonterías más y ¿ahora me das esta sorpresa?….en realidad no sé qué pensar de ti candy…

-TU NO TIENES QUE PENSAR NADA DE "MI ESPOSA"-el castaño se puso a la defensiva no le agradaba en nada lo que el médico estaba insinuando- ELLA ES UNA MUJER DIGNA E INTACHABLE Y NO TIENE NADA DE QUE AVERGONZARSE.

-¡Terry!- su mirada furibunda le dió temor- ¡por favor basta ya...vamonos!- lo haló del brazo.

Dejaron al hombre allí entre el desconcierto y la rabia con muchos sentimientos encontrados. Candy se sentía triste, no era la forma en que pensaba que terminaría todo aquello. Se encaminaron hacia la calle, Terry le hizo parada a un taxi y se adentraron en este. Se había formado una tensión pesada entre ellos y al ver que Terry iba con un rostro iracundo no dijo palabra alguna. cuando llegaron al departamento aún se percibía un silencio eterno e incomodo hasta que Terry rompió con este.

-¡No estoy enojado contigo Candy!. ¡En lo absoluto amor! – Giró para verla – no tengo por qué estarlo- tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios para besarla. Ella aminoró su tensión- Tú hiciste lo debido, no tienes por qué preocuparte ni sentirte mal. Solo que me enardece saber que tú todavia le gustas. ¿No te das cuenta que ese hombre sigue enamorado de ti?

-Pero no deberias enojarte por eso, cuando sabes que es a ti a quien amo.

-Lo sé, lo sé...y disculpame, pero es que soy un estúpido celoso.

-Yo tenía que explicarle que no me he burlado de él, no dejaste que le explicara todo yo no puedo permitir que lo piense. Michael me apoyo mucho, estuvo conmigo y yo le oculte, no fui completamente sincera con él.

-Está dolido, esta despechado y cuando se le pase entenderá todo.- Candy no dijo más y se fue a la habitación.

* * *

-A mi no me engañas Karen- dijo con tono de burla- a ti te gusta Terry, ¿me lo vas a negar?

-¡Tú si estas paranoica! No debería darte explicaciones querida, sin embargo te diré que Terry y yo solo somos amigos, no sé de dónde demonios sacas esa tontería. Oh, ya lo sé….- dijo haciendo un gesto pensativo con una mano en su barbilla- has visto que nosotros conversamos muy a menudo y como a ti ni siquiera te determina en lo absoluto entonces inventas semejante cosa. Dejame decirte que no soy como tú. He visto cómo te…"arrastras". Lo que sí, no te voy a negar jamás es que Terry es muy guapo y que ha llamado la atención como a todas. Terry es muy galante y tiene una personalidad impresionante y arrolladora y también no voy a negar que es un hombre que tiene muchísimo talento, cosa que creo que tú careces... así que Terry será un gran actor por su propio mérito y no por….- la mirada de Karen llegó por debajo de la cintura de Susanna dándole a entender que sabía sobre aquella propuesta.

-¡Cállate!- la interrumpió cayendo en cuenta que Karen supo lo que lo propuso a Terry días atrás- eres una entrometida que ahora se dedica a escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Aja querida…si, también escuché como te dejaba en claro que esta…."Casado". Imagínate hasta qué punto llegó de decirte algo tan personal para que lo dejes en paz.- Susanna hervía de ira, pero debía contenerse aquello no podía llegar a oídos de Rober- ¡Adiós querida!

Las audiciones para el estreno daban su inicio ese día. Empezarían las primeras parejas hasta donde el tiempo lo permitía, iban siendo llamadas a criterio del director y se habían preparado previamente.

-Bueno muchachos el día de mañana proseguiremos con el resto que serían Freddy y Miriam, Terry y Susanna, Henry y Judith… ¿entendido?

* * *

-¡Oh mi amor!- Exclamó él después de hacerle el amor y dejando de besarla para continuar con sus caricias suaves en todo su cuerpo- ¡No te imaginas cuanto te amo!- dijo al sentirla vibrar debajo de su cuerpo, entre sus sabanas.

-¡Terry!…- mencionó su nombre después de un suspiró extasiada de placer.

-No sé qué sería de mi vida si tú no estás conmigo Candy… No me imagino ya esta vida sin ti.- dijo mientras la abrazaba y la pegaba a su pecho para besar sus cabellos- Amor, ayer no pude decirte nada cuando fuí al hospital, el taxi en el que llegué se estacionó justo a unos pasos de ustedes, quería contarte de inmediato, pero también quería que fuese una sorpresa si obtengo lo que deseo.

-¿Que es Terry?- preguntó levantando su cabeza del pecho de su esposo para verlo a los ojos

-Se harán nuevas audiciones para la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

-Oh! ¿de verdad? ¿Romeo y Julieta? ¡Que romántico! Y ¿quién será Julieta?, ah bueno has dicho que son pruebas, no tienen definida a Julieta.

-Tampoco a Romeo.

-¡Claro que sí! Tú eres Romeo.

-Amor eso está por verse- dijo con una sonrisa- Obviamente anhelo obtener ese protagónico, pero solo Robert tiene la última palabra. Él nos evaluará y decidirá quién será la pareja protagónica.

-Pues yo confío en ti... Mi Romeo- dijo con un beso enardecido que dió comienzo a otra historia llena de amor y placer.

* * *

Al día siguiente continuaron las evaluaciones con las demás parejas. Las pruebas de Terry fueron espectaculares y Robert estaba sopesando si la obra seria en forma teatral o Cine. Aún en la modernidad pensaba que esa obra clásica se vería mejor en Teatro, pues decía que los espectadores hacian mejor conexión con los personajes y viceversa, pero estaba por decidirlo después. Terry se adentraba al personaje, lo revivía, lo atraía, lo transformaba. Del día anterior se escogió a la pareja conformada por William y Karen y de ese día Terry y Susanna. El resto no podía creer que Susanna hubiese quedado de finalista. Otra prueba más entre los cuatro y seria lo final para sacar a la Julieta y al Romeo perfecto. Todos se quedaban boquiabiertos al escucharle su desenvolvimiento, su soltura y su interpretación ¿Qué tenía Terry que hacía que todos se quedaran expectantes?. Las mujeres suspiraban por ese Romeo y todas querían ser Julieta y los hombres le clavaban miradas aguzas envidiandole. Esa misma tarde obtendrían los resultados, sin perder tiempo y empezar los ensayos de una vez. Después de esperar durante un par de horas entraron todos al salón donde se encontraba Robert para dar los resultados finales. La decisión y elección definitiva era sobre las dos últimas parejas.

-Bueno muchachos con la ayuda de mi asistente el Señor Charles Romano quien también estuvo de observatorio hemos escogido la pareja que interpretará a nuestro Romeo y a nuestra Julieta. De allí que el resto se les dará sus personajes correspondientes para que empiecen a trabajar en ello. Así que no los vamos a hacer esperar más. - Los cuatro se encontraban expectantes y nerviosos- ¿Karen?

-Si

-Tú serás Julieta y como Romeo…Tú, Terence Granchester- dijo señalando al muchacho que estaba de pie detrás de sus otros compañeros. Terry entonces sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de la emoción, pero obviamente se lo guardaba para sí. Demás está decir que Susanna no estaba conforme con la decisión de Robert. Equivocadamente pensó que por ser su ahijada le dejaría el papel de Julieta, cuando Robert es un profesional y hombre de negocios que no se puede guiar por parentescos ni amistades. Quería mucho a Susanna eso sí, pero en su negocio era muy serio. En realidad Susanna no había quedado como finalista por su desempeño, más bien fue por ser la pareja de Terry así como William lo era de Karen.

-¡Maldición! – se escuchó en un susurro bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible una vez que Robert se despidió de ellos- ¡Claro!... como no va a obtener el papel de Romeo si el director no le puede negar nada a su ahijadita. Ya sabemos lo que hay entre esos dos- dijo señalando al par. Terry al escuchar esos comentarios nefastos logicamente se molestó y se fue del lugar, no les iba a dar créditos a chismes de pasillo, ni el gusto a quien lo dijo, ya después arreglaría cuentas, por ahora lo más importante para él en esos momentos es compartir su alegría con su Esposa.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.

En cuanto a que Terry no le ha confesado a Candy sobre Susanna. Veremos como se desenvuelve la situación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

-Señor Robert...

-¡Pasa muchacho! Y muchas felicitaciones. Fuiste elegido incluso entre los actores que tienen más tiempo de estar aquí. Me atrevería a decir sin temor a equivocaciones que eres un digno representante de estas obras, siendo que tú eres Inglés- Terry entendía por qué los demás lo miraban de mala manera, pero como le había dicho a Karen poco le importaba caerles bien o mal, sabía cómo era ese ambiente, consciente estaba que no sería del agrado de muchos, su única preocupación es hacer su trabajo, disfrutar de éste y poner todo su empeño para brindarlo con eficiencia y calidad-La competencia estuvo bastante reñida-continuó- no voy a negar que he tenido muchos muy buenos actores,¡claro que no!- dió un sorbo a su copa de wiski junto a una fumada de su pipa- mi Empresa siempre se ha caracterizado por tener los mejores actores. Nuestra fama ha sido a nivel mundial. Asi que muchacho….si sigues como vas, en este camino tendrás un futuro bastante prometedor. ¡Yo no me equivoco! Ya lo verás.

-¡Gracias!...señor

-¡Anda y ve!… dile a tu esposa. Cuéntale del inicio de tu triunfo.

Robert y sus años de experiencia le había dejado bien en claro a Terry que su elección fue por el desempeño en su trabajo. Todos esos años eran un factor indiscutible para saber reconocerlo y no era en vano todo ello cuando desde su juventud también tuvo sueños de ser actor hasta conseguirlo por sus deseos y voluntad de superarse tal y como ese muchacho que acababa de salir de su oficina.

* * *

-¡Terry! ¡Espera!- dijo al verlo salir de la oficina de Robert. Había ido tras él cuando dieron los resultados de las audiciones, pero al entrar donde su padrino optó por esperarlo.

-¡Ahora qué quieres? no tengo tiempo Susanna y discúlpame pero no quiero ser más grosero contigo…¡Tengo que irme!

-Solo deseaba felicitarte y desearte los mejores éxitos. En realidad tú te mereces el lugar en el que ahora estás.

-¿Es en serio? -Preguntó con sarcasmo- Bueno muchas gracias Susanna, pero está por verse como reaccionará el público.

\- ¡Lamento mucho no ser Julieta!

\- "yo no, te lo aseguro" -dijo Terry en su interior

\- La próxima vez pondré todo mi empeño.

-¡Quizás!- dio la vuelta para retirarse

-¿Te vas?- no contestó y su mirada azul denotaba enojo -Oh, sí, disculpa…casi lo olvidaba….tu Esposa te espera. De seguro cuando sepa la noticia se pondrá muy feliz- Terry acabo de irse sin decir una sola palabra.

La curiosidad por conocer a esa mujer crecía y según ella, le había robado el amor de Terry. Si, erradamente Susanna pensaba que de no existir "esa", que ahora llama su esposa con tanta devoción, él estaría en sus brazos festejando.

-¡Susi!, ¡Susi!, oye mujer ¿Acaso estás perdida en el espacio? Te he llamado y tú estás en otro mundo. ¿Qué te pasa que te veo ensimismada?

-!Oh!, no solo estaba pensando en….en algunas cosas que tengo pendiente. Estudiar estos guiones y…tengo que estar en la Academia si quiero ser actriz.

-Tú crees que soy tonta, ¿cierto? Te he visto cómo te comes con los ojos a Terence y varias veces te he observado que lo miras sin parar….no hace mucho hacías lo mismo cuando salió por esa puerta- dijo señalando el lugar que da al exterior. _¡Vamos dime la verdad!...He escuchado algunos rumores sobre ustedes, pero no me había atrevido a preguntarte aún cuando tú en tan poco tiempo has dicho que me considere tu amiga. Evidentemente que estás enamorada de él, lo que he visto no me deja dudas, pero tambien vi que Terence no lo esta de ti ¿o me equivoco?. No temas que puedes confiar en mí.

-¡Ay Miriam!- exclamó con aparente dolor- Me siento tan mal por todo. Todo, todo lo hice mal, muy mal. A estas alturas yo sería la esposa de Terry y no esa mujer con la que ahora esta casado.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Terence está casado?

-Sí y eso me duele tanto.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Y?- Susana calló temiendo ser indiscreta- ¡Vamos!, ahora tienes que contarme todo. No te preocupes ya te dije que de mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra.

-Yo…..Terry y yo fuimos novios cuando vivía en Londres. Llegué a esa ciudad para concluir mis estudios. Lo conocí en la Universidad nos enamoramos y entablamos una relación. Nos amábamos tanto, pero al pasar el tiempo mis celos se hicieron enfermizos y empezaron a fastidiarlo, porque no concebía que estuviese lejos de mí entre aquellas mujeres donde se manejaba, era un hombre deportista y habian muchas mujeres junto a él.. Comencé a avergonzarlo hasta que decidió romper conmigo, porque decía que una mujer así no es lo que él deseaba en su vida.

-No sé, pero un hombre cuando ama creo que le encanta que su mujer lo cele y si son enfermizos pienso que trata de lidiar con la situación si es que existe amor todavía, la comunicación como factor importante. Discúlpame, pero creo que Terence ya había dejado de amarte mucho más antes que eso.

-Mis celos terminaron por enterrar esa relación y cuando decidió romper conmigo una tarde, yo le amenacé que me quitaría la vida y que lo culparía por mi muerte.

-¿Qué?... ¿Lo amenazaste con un Suicidio?- dijo con asombro- es decir- Si que estabas mal para semejante tonteria ¿En verdad estabas dispuesta a hacer eso?

-No.

-Definitivamente Susanna. Eso terminó por romper todo. ¿Y que hizo luego?

\- Terry es un hombre muy noble y creyó que lo haría cuando solo quería llamarle la atención porque me estaba dejando. El regresaba en su auto mientras llovía, las calles eran un peligro porque estaban cubiertas de neblina, todo eso provocó que Terry tuviese un accidente de auto y de lo único que me enteré por las noticias y por sus padres es que había sufrido ese accidente dejándolo incapacitado, inmóvil en una silla de ruedas- Miriam no podía creer todo lo que Susanna le contaba.

-¿En una silla de ruedas?, pero no lo parece.. .., es decir no parece que lo haya estado, se ve muy bien.

-Nunca me quise acercar a él ni siquiera quería verlo, porque aunque lo seguía amando no iba a estar dispuesta a cargar con un inválido, no claro que no. Yo era muy joven y tenía otras aspiraciones, viajar por el mundo, conocer lugares y eso no podía ser. Asi que me dispuse a disfrutar de la vida y me casé…nadie puede culparme por eso.

-Supongo que no, pero el sí Susanna. Si es así como me has dicho que son las cosas y que habían terminado antes del accidente tuviste la oportunidad de entrar de nuevo en su vida, pero no fue así. Te fuiste e hiciste tu vida, mientras él debía aguantarse su desgracia. Debiste apoyarlo y así quizás te habrías ganado su amor otra vez.

-A veces lo pienso, pero eso tiene caso ya. El tiempo no se puede retroceder. Lo amé y lo amo con todo mí ser.

-¿Y supo que te casaste?

-Sí, pero... Ahora me estoy divorciando. Mi matrimonio fue una pérdida de tiempo. Sí que este divorcio me dejará con dinero, pero….

-Pero ¿eso es lo que querías no?- dijo duramente - buscabas disfrutar de la vida así que eso debiste seguir haciendo Susanna...No, tú no lo amabas porque no fuiste capaz de sacrificarte por él, lo viste como un estorbo y eso no es amor.

-¡Miriam!

-Perdóname!, no pude evitarlo, pero quien más sufrió de todo esto fue él y me vas a seguir disculpando y porque soy tu amiga te lo digo, ahora vienes como si nada ha pasado , sabes que está casado y empiezas a ser ruido en su vida. ¡Eso no es justo!

-¡No me importa lo que pienses!- dijo molesta- Me propuse reconquistarlo y tengo que lograrlo. No me importa si está casado, eso no será impedimento para mí. Sé que será difícil porque lo conozco y en sus ojos veo que esa mujer es todo para él. Nunca había visto en su mirada esa intensidad y brillo tan fuerte, esa devoción cuando se refiere a ella, pero pese a todo eso…no todo está perdido.

-Solo espero que no te metas en problemas y si tu padrino se entera, creo que las cosas para ti no serán muy buenas…

-Mi padrino jamás se enterará de esto- la interrumpió bruscamente- Júramelo que nunca le dirás nada a nadie.

-Obvio que no iré con el chisme, pero estas son cosas que no por mucho tiempo pueden estar ocultas.

* * *

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-¡Terry! ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué gritas?- En ese momento salía de la cocina después de prepararle una deliciosa cena. La tomó de la cintura y la levantó en vilo- Por favor Terry bájame.

-¡Estoy tan contento Candy!

-No me digas que….

-Sí, tengo el papel protagónico de la Obra.

-¡Eso es, grandioso cariño! Me alegro mucho, porque se lo que significa para ti.

-No te imaginas lo feliz que me sentí cuando me dijeron que había calificado. Tú siempre has creído en mí pecosa- su semblante cambió.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Candy….tengo que decirte algo- vió a Candy, pero al instante apartó su mirada.

-Bueno, dime… ¿Qué es?

-Se trata... de…Susanna…

-¿Susanna? ¿Aquella novia de Londres?- dijo desconcertada al escuchar ese nombre.

-Si, ella misma.

-¿A qué viene en este momento Susanna? No lo entiendo Terry.

El joven dió un suspiro profundo – Yo tampoco…es decir…..Resulta que ahora ella está en la compañía….trabajando, porque es la ahijada del director de Stratford.

-¿Trabajando?, pero, ¿no es que se había casado con un millonario hombre de negocios?, ¿Cómo es si teniendo tanto dinero esté trabajando?. Terry ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto? ¿Acaso todo lo que dijiste de ella era mentira?

-Oh, no no….claro que no Candy. ¡Todo cuanto te dije es verdad! No tenía por qué mentirte en aquel entonces, ni mucho menos puedo ni quiero hacerlo ahora.

-Entonces ¿Que más tengo que saber?

-Es Actriz- soltó buscando su mirada- es una de las actrices…de la compañía.

-Oh, vaya…esto si no me lo esperaba…Recuerdo que me dijiste también que odia la actuación….Ella, ¿ella es Julieta acaso?- escucharla preguntar sobre ello le produjo ternura y hasta un poco de dolor. Candy conocía por foto a Susanna una vez que arreglando algunas la encontró dispersa entre varias fotos y en aquellos días le había comentado a Terry que era muy bonita con sus cabellos lacios y dorados y unos ojos tan azules como los de él- Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero no podría soportar que ella fuese Julieta. Me muero de celos de solo pensar que ella está allí.

-Oh, no…no mi amor, ella no es Julieta, gracias a Dios que no lo es, pero si lo fuese mi profesionalismo está ante todo y entonces con mucha más razón esta conversación cobraría el doble sentido.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué está allí? , pero ¿sabes qué?, no quiero saber nada más, no me interesa saberlo, yo solo quiero confiar en ti, Terry.

-Y yo quiero que sepas Candy, que es a ti a quien amo. Tu eres mi Julieta, la Julieta que yo amo y amaré. Eso fue pasado, eso ya no existe, mi presente y mi futuro eres tú- enfatizó mientras tomaba la barbilla de su Esposa para que lo viera.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron, un mes exactamente. Los ensayos habían seguido su curso, Karen y Terry habían hecho una mancuerna perfecta. El dia del estreno llegó, se había decidido que sería una obra teatral. En las calles se adornaban las marquesinas anunciando la obra. El guapo actor junto a Karen Claise eran admirados en estas por decenas de personas que pasaban a su lado, ellos serían los protagonistas de Romeo y Julieta un clásico de William Shakespeare. Los boletos se habían agotado y el lugar era un lleno ya se encontraba en su cuarto privado para su caracterización y Karen por supuesto en el suyo. Los demás actores estaban listos cada uno preparados para el había llegado en compañía de Annie y Archie quienes se ubicaron en sus asientos en el ala derecha 3er. piso del Teatro en ese lugar la visión desde el escenario era magnifica. Antes de que empezara la obra candy quiso ir al camerino de su marido. No podía dejar que saliera al escenario sin antes desearle lo mejor.

-Mi amor- dió unos golpecitos en la puerta y al otro lado se escuchó unos pasos-¡Disculpa!, pero deseaba verte antes que salieras para desearte éxitos y darte millones de besos para que tengas suerte.

-Eso me parece genial- dijo acercándose a ella- Tus deseos es lo único que necesito- la observó de pies a cabeza y le susurró al oído palabras de amor que paralizaban su cuerpo- "Estas hermosa", esta noche me darás mi premio que no se te olvide- de nuevo un roce suave en sus labios con los suyos, luego sus dedos delineaban esos labios y otro beso más, ella entonces lo envolvió en un abrazo para que el beso se hiciera más profundo e íntimo. De repente se escucha un ruido. La puerta fue abierta sin permiso.

-Oh, perdón…mil disculpas por…

-¿Qué pasó Susanna?

-No, nada... solo andaba por el pasillo y como vi la puerta pensé que se te había olvidado cerrarla….- mientras hablaba no le quitaba la mirada a Candy.

-No ha sido un error…De todos modos gracias por tu preocupación y Gracias- La mujer salió hecha una fiera sin ser evidenciada. Había encontrado a Terry besando a "esa".

-¡Maldición! Casi se succionan uno con el otro- decía en su monologo escondida tras la puerta del cuarto frente a la de él- ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué tuve que perderte?, eras mío solo mío. ¡No puedo aceptarlo! Me equivoque casándome con Harry. ¡Maldito Harry! Tú ahora serias mío Terry y seria yo con quien compartirías todos tus triunfos, todos tus deseos.

-Sera mejor que me vaya. No quiero distraerte más amor. Nos vemos luego….ah, Albert te envía saludos y los demás Annie, Archie y Nicole, todos ellos están aquí y dicen cuando termine la obra vendrán a saludarte.

-¡Esta bien amor! Nos vemos pronto- antes de girar para retirarse se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos y lo besó rápidamente.

Susanna se encontraba a la expectativa, sabía que de un momento a otro ella tendría que salir de la habitación de Terry y entonces trataría de acercarse. Cuando lo hizo ambas rubias se miraron, la ojiazul clavó la mirada a candy e hizo un observatorio de pies a cabeza le pareció bonita sí, pero insignificante. Candy a su vez se dijo que ella era más bella en persona que en fotos. Lo importante era como miraba Terry a cada quien y es que Candy no se reconocía hermosa cuando realmente era una muchacha con un encanto y una belleza natural con unos rasgos finos y atractivos. La belleza de la enfermera era natural, la de Susanna era armada y rebuscada además de lucir una cara y cuerpo bonito, vestir bien, con prendas y a la moda.

El llamado a escena empezó y se dieron riendas a los actos de la obra: Primer, segundo y tercer acto consecutivo. Los espectadores no dejaban de hablar del personaje joven de la propuesta fresca de Robert Hathaway, un talentoso muchacho que se había echado al bolsillo a muchos grandes hombres que gustaban de las obras clásicas y que en la interpretación de Terry había resultado un manjar difícil de dejar. En ese momento del descanso los demás aprovecharon para ir al camerino de Terry y felicitarle por lo que había recorrido hasta en ese momento. Se despidieron y el llamado se hizo de nuevo para finalizar con los dos últimos actos de cinco que conformaban la historia. Demás está decir lo emocionada que se encontraba Candy al ver a su marido cumpliendo uno de sus anhelos más queridos. Verlo actuar allí le parecía increíble y se remontó al día en que lo conoció en aquellas condiciones.

-¡Ha valido la pena todo lo vivido!- se dijo en pensamiento mientras lagrimas resbalan mojando sus mejillas-¡Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido Terry!- Candy disfrutó de verlo actuar en su protagónico.

La aparición de la Julieta fue maravillosa, Karen en verdad habia hecho una excelente interpretación. Los demás actores eran maravillosos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar al terminar la obra. Todos los actores hacían su presencia agradeciendo la atención de todos los presentes. Robert Hathaway estaba orgulloso por ese nuevo triunfo

-¡Quién lo diría Terry!- exclamó anonadado su amigo entrañable, Albert- Te veo y no lo creo todavía. Haz dado un paso enorme en tú vida. Me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo.

-Gracias amigo.

-Jamás lo habría creído…cuando Candy nos dijo que hoy seria tu estreno, no le creí, pero recibí una reprimenda de Annie, que por cierto todavía me duele el brazo.

-¡Archie!

-En serio Granchester…estuviste genial. Nunca me imaginé que llegarías hasta este punto. Candy nos contaba y siempre ella tenía la firme convicción que tú eras el mejor Romeo de todos.

-Mi hermosa esposa siempre ha creído en mi. Sin ella nada de esto fuese posible...Gracias a todos por haber venido y disfrutar conmigo de lo maravilloso de la actuación.

-¡Mi amor! no digas eso, porque todo ha sido por tu empeño y tu talento..."Estuviste Fantástio"- dijo ella abrazándolo de la cintura y apoyando su oído en donde se ubica el corazón- ¡No me cansaré decirlo!.

-Ya lo vieron. Ella se derrite por mi y es mi mejor fans- señaló a su esposa y todos rieron

-¡Terry!...deja al menos un momento en tu vida de ser un pretencioso- señaló Candy.

\- ¡Trataré! ja ja ja...¡Esta bien amor!, pero sabes que asi me adoras- ella rodó los ojos dandose por vencida- como les decía actuar es maravilloso, uno siente que está viviendo ese momento y te transportas en esa época, pero así como es un mundo fantástico también hay sus cosas negativas que hay que saber manejarlss

-Bueno si – contesto Archie- se hablan tantas cosas. En el mundo del espectáculo también existen los chismes, la envidia, la competencia de quien es el mejor y muchas cosas más, pero como dice Terry hay que saber manejar la situación.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la recepción que se hará en el Hotel millenium? Tengo una mesa reservada bastante amplia. Espero que no se nieguen.

-¿Que dices Nico?

-Que sería maravilloso Albert, quiero ir a la recepción.

\- Y ustedes Señores Cornwell

-Por nada del mundo nos perderemos ¿verdad Annie?

-Claro que no…así que, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

* * *

Susanna no pudo felicitar a Terry al ver que estaba lleno de sus amistades y esa mujer que "no se le despega"(¿ se le olvida que está casado?), sin embargo ya encontraría un tiempo en que lo pudiera hacer, solo era cuestión de esperar y aprovecharía la mínima oportunidad en la recepción del Hotel donde se reunirían personajes importantes y la prensa era infaltable que no se presentara. Después de las presentaciones los diarios sacaban las noticias donde exponen las críticas sobre la obra.

Susanna había llegado y estaba en la mesa con Miriam, William y Henry estos dos últimos ya tenían un par de copas encima.

-Ustedes por favor paren ya con la bebedera. Cuando lleguemos a media noche no se podrán ni levantar. ¿Qué piensan que nosotras cargaremos con ustedes? Ni lo piensen par de borrachos- dijo Miriam molesta

-Los dejamos tirados, para que aprendan a controlarse.- contesto Susanna

-Susanita preciosa, ¿Tú no tienes novio?- preguntó William un hombre de unos 25 años de tez morena y de ojos cafés.

-¿Piensas que voy a responder tus estupideces? ¡Déjame en paz!

-Si no quieres contestar no lo hagas, pero al menos cambia esa cara agria que tienes- dijo Henry

\- Susanna… ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que viniste no te he visto nada conforme con todo esto que es una maravilla.-comentó Miriam

-¡Cara agria! – se burló William que se había mantenido en silencio, pero habría sido mejor porque solo la abrió para burlarse de Susana y su talento- ja ja ja…todavía estas enojada porque no ganaste el lugar de Julietita ¿verdad? Te quedaste con las ganas de estamparles todos esos besos a tu querido y adorado Romeo- ambos hombre reían y éste hizo una mueca exagerada de un beso.

-Reconócelo Susanna, si no quedaste es porque no tienes ni una pizca de talento tal como ese tipo que se las da de ser lo mejor.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!, son ustedes los que deben de entender que Terry es un gran actor. La envidia los está matando…deberían pedirle una disculpa por sus calumnias.

-¿Disculpas nosotros?, bah claro que no…tú estás loca. A poco nos vas a decir que no te mueres por él.

-¡Basta!, dejen de decir estupideces.

-Es una lástima para Susanna. William, ¡Mira ha venido muy bien acompañado de esa mujer Rubia que va de su brazo, ¿será acaso su novia? Es muy bonita.

-¡No!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos- pero en vez de estar husmeando en la vida ajena sería bueno que le preguntaran directamente a Terry quien es esa mujer- la castaña tomó asiento.-Vayan y dense cuenta bola de chismosos.

-¿Tú crees que somos tontos como para ir? ya parece que nos dirá quien es esa preciosura de mujer.

-¡Talvez si, Talvez no!, pero creo que Susanna sabe quien es, ¿por qué no prueban?- Todos voltearon a verla

-¡Claro que yo no sé nada!...¡Dejenme en paz!...amargados.

-El chisme entre mujeres se ve mal y entre hombres se ve pésimo

-Cállate tu Karen que desde que eres amiga de ese fulano, te das ínfulas de no sé qué.

-Creo que mejor me voy….Veo que este grupo de "Chicas" están muy ardidas...ups ¡Adiós!

-Jóvenes, Jóvenes….Hola mi querida Karen- saludo el director al ver a los chicos reunidos- estuviste estupenda muchacha, disculpa que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero como verás de inmediato vine para revisar que todo estuviese en perfecto orden.

-Oh, no se preocupe Señor, yo le entiendo- una mirada furibunda cayó sobre ella cuando Robert abrazo a la actriz.

-Bueno los dejo y sigan disfrutando de la fiesta. Debo ver cómo están los demás invitados.

Karen se retiró dejando la mesa. Henry había sido el que tiempo atrás había insinuado que entre Susanna y Terry había algo más. En una ocasión recién empezaban los ensayos estuvo a punto de sucumbir e irse de puños, pero no deseaba tener un problema en su trabajo, ganas no le faltaban de propinarle un par de bofetadas a esa boca floja. Tiempo después hizo caso omiso a esos chismes, pues no los había vuelto a escuchar.

-¡Karen!, ¡Karen!- la muchacha dió la vuelta. Era Terry quien la llamaba una vez que pasaba cerca de ellos. La actriz se acercó y Terry le extendió una mano en señal de saludo- Muchachos les presento a Karen Claise.

-Ella es la actriz que hizo a Julieta, verdad?- preguntó Annie

-Si ...¿?

\- Annie, soy amiga de Candy

-Mucho gusto Annie

-¿Karen quieres acompañarnos?

-Oh, bueno… no quiero incomodar

-¡Quédate con nosotros!

-Karen usted no incomoda, por favor acompañenos- dijo con su característica amabilidad la Rubia

-…muchas gracias.

-Karen, ella es mi Esposa, Candice Granchester y él, es mi amigo el Doctor Albert Ardlay y su novia.

-Mucho gusto…encantada de conocerlos.

-Y yo soy Archie Cornwall, Esposo de Annie.

-Mucho gusto Archie…. ¡Que gusto conocer a tus amigos Terry!, son personas encantadoras y Tú esposa también además de bella por supuesto.

-¡Oh, gracias!

-Les cuento que Karen ahora no es la Karen que todos conocemos en la Compañía- lo vió con asombro- En estos momentos ella está librando una lucha campal entre dos personas. Verdad Señores, les presento la otra versión de mi amiga Karen Claise.

-Pero, ¿Que dices Terry?- dijo frunciendo el ceño por el comentario del castaño.

-La pura verdad.

De pronto Robert llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Buenas noches señores nuevamente mil disculpas por interrumpir la conversación que tienen con sus amigos y demás a su lado, pero no les quitaré mucho tiempo. Como es bien sabido que la compañía Stratford esto porque ustedes siempre lo han señalado como la Compañía con el mejor lugar en la ciudad, tengo el agrado de informarles las críticas sobre nuestra obra Teatral que próximamente estaremos llevando al Cine. Agradezco la presencia de todos a este magno evento. Las noticias son favorables en vista de que se abren nuevas propuestas en nuestra Empresa y talento fresco e innovador. En estos tiempos en los que vivimos la modernidad está en auge, pero queremos rescatar lo clásico mezclandolos en nuestra industria, no nos vamos a estancar en él, estamos viendo los buenos resultados ahora. -En la prensa se halagaba a los protagonistas y les auguraban mayores éxitos a todos los actores y la propia compañía. Robert no podía estar más que feliz por todas las buenas críticas para su Empresa. Próximo proyecto sería llevar esas obras a la pantalla grande sin que pierdan su realismo. No era la primera vez que lo haría, pero las ganancias obtenidas en esos momentos le indicaban que tenía los buenos elementos y que iba por buen camino. Terence se encontraba con el corazón rebosante de satisfacciones y Candy le apretaba con fuerza su brazo brindándole el calor que su alma necesita. Ambos sonreían al ver cada uno sus caras llenas de felicidad. Terry había conseguido lo que había soñado desde que era un niño. Ahora su vida daría un giro definitivo, pero no todo serían buenas nuevas también nuevos problemas que enfrentar y los meses y con ello fueron 6 los que pasaron. La navidad también pasó y juntos construyeron un hogar cálido. Terry actuó en varias obras de excelente calidad. Robert no se equivocó entonces y reconoció en Terry su mejor estrella, su mejor actor quien ganaba más dinero y más fama en tan poco tiempo, Sin embargo de común acuerdo continuaban viviendo en el mismo lugar, pero ahora holgadamente, mientras discutían la compra de una casa amplia. Después de un año Terry seguía siendo el esposo amoroso y complaciente con su Esposa. Todas y cada una de las noches se desvivía de amor por ella y la Rubia de brindarle todas las atenciones a su marido. Se amaron por cada rincón de aquel apartamento y no hubo un lugar que no conociera el concierto de caricias y palabras de amor. En principio el castaño quería llevarla a la luna de miel que no tuvieron, pero Candy dijo que esperarían que eso no tenía urgencia y que ya había tenido la luna de miel deseada en ese apartamento y en sus brazos. Ella era tan feliz y él no se sentía menos.

Al parecer Susanna había calmado sus ímpetus y lo había dejado en paz un buen tiempo. Además estando en la Academia se había dedicado ciertamente a estudiar actuación con la finalidad de algún dia poderlo hacer con Terry y sí, había puesto su empeño y podría decirse que lo estaba logrando. Comenzaron los preparativos para las próximas películas. El desempeño de Terry, Karen y los demás actores era muy bueno y las críticas muy pero muy satisfactorias. Las mujeres no se perdían ni una sola de las películas y obras teatrales en las que Terry siempre aparecía, que por cierto eran todas. Cada vez que actuaba las mujeres se quedaban embobadas observando cada movimiento en el escenario en cada grabación. Varias ocasiones habían visto a la Rubia de ojos esmeralda de su brazo e intuían que era su novia, otros decían que era su Esposa. En realidad aunque amara a su público no se iba a poner a dar explicaciones sobre su vida, suficiente tenia que se metieran en su vida privada para que ahora quisieran hacerlo en su vida personal. Gracias a Dios daba, que Susanna se había calmado, la Academia le consumía el tiempo y Terry salía con desespero todos los dias a su hogar con su Esposa.

Semanas después se realizó una obra en la que Susanna actuó junto a Terry. Fue una pequeña salida, obviamente para ella eso significo la gloria. Había demostrado que la Academia rendía frutos. Susanna aprendía rápido, pero no era tan buena como Karen quien tenía muchas agallas y era versátil, se podía adaptar con facilidad a su personaje. Esta característica en Karen era valorada y eso hacía que Susanna la odiara.

Un día antes fue de turno en el hospital. Candy entonces preparó una cesta de alimentos, porque quería darle una sorpresa a su marido llevándole el almuerzo. Entraba en la Compañía y observó a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que ella pisaba el lugar . Los actores conversaban entre sí, dispersos a lo largo de todo el lugar. Con miradas fugaces buscaba a Terry, pero no, no estaba allí. Sintió un poco de incomodidad al ser el blanco de todas esas miradas, pero de pronto Karen apareció para salvarla de salir corriendo.

-¡Hola Candy querida! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Karen, muy bien…yo….¿Tú sabes donde esta Terry?

-Sí. Espera un momento que solo dejaré estos trajes y te llevaré. Te diría donde está, pero creo que te perderías ya que la compañía es muy grande. Solo dame cinco minutos.

-¡Está bien!- mientras caminó unos pasos sin querer escuchó a un par conversando. Lo que oyó no sabría si fue intencional o en verdad no la habian visto, pues todos conocían quien era ella a esas alturas.

-¡No soporto a esa mujer! desde que actuó con Terry se cree su dueña y no se le despega.

-Siendo la ahijada del Señor Robert no podemos decirle nada. Recuerda que siempre nos amenaza, pero no creo que al director le agrade que su querida Susanna ande detrás de un hombre casado- Candy al escuchar tal aseveración se apartó del lugar y se dirigió por donde Karen se había ido.

-¡Vamos Candy!... creo que Terry aún sigue en un ensayo importante por eso no ha salido a almorzar.

-Eh?...¡no puede ser!, le he dicho que no se pase las horas de la comida.

-Tú debes de conocerlo mejor que nadie…cuando Terry se propone algo no hay quien se lo quite. No te preocupes Candy, solo ha sido el dia de hoy. Te aseguro que los demás días ha cumplido con tus recomendaciones. Lo que pasa es que hoy teníamos que terminar de grabar varias escenas de una pelicula- caminaron un buen trayecto- ¡Mira!, es allí. Miriam, una de las actrices me avisó que ya están terminando, es posible que si no lo ves este en su camerino. Te dejo aquí porque tengo que llevar este vestuario a mi cuarto privado. Voy a escena… Nos vemos Candy…adiós.

-Adiós Karen y muchas gracias.

-No fue nada… a ver que día charlamos un poco más.

-Si

Caminaba sigilosamente. Si estaban grabando no deseaba interrumpir. Se moriría de la vergüenza que eso sucediera. Así que se ubicó detrás de unos pilares en unos asientos que daban excelente visualización al área de las grabaciones. No vió a Terry por ningún lado y supuso entonces que se encontraría en su cuarto privado. Se debatía en ir hasta allá o quizás esperar que saliera. Estuvo varios minutos y cuando por fin se había decidido se detuvo cuando él caminaba hacia donde se encontraba ella sin haberla visto pues a su lado estaba la bella Susanna hablándole, los miraba como en cámara lenta y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Cuando Terry la divisó fue a su encuentro.

-Mi amor… ¡Candy!

-Yo…yo espero no interrumpirte….solo he venido a traerte... pensé en que si podíamos comer juntos.

-¡Por supuesto amor!. ¡Ven vamos al comedor!- Susanna había quedado atrás furiosa, pero no lo demostraba en su lugar salía una sonrisa fingida eso sí. No podía aceptar que Terry estuviese casado, eso jamás lo reconocería porque ella fue la primer mujer en su vida, le tocaría fingir.

-Hola Candy ¿Qué tal estás?- Aunque la ojiazul parecía que había cambiado, Terry odió su cercanía, no le gustaba que ella se acercara a Candy en lo absoluto.

-Buenas Tardes.

-Oh, veo que eres una Esposa muy atenta y amorosa- dijo al ver la cesta de comida- Terry se ha sacado la lotería con una Esposa como tú.

-¡Que no te quepa la menor duda Susanna!. Candy es mi tesoro, ella es mi diamante- dijo mientras besaba una mano de su Esposa. La intención mordaz en su comentario no le agrado.

-Sí, claro... un diamante en bruto- finalizó viendo de pies a cabeza y con gesto despectivo a Candy.

-¡Vamos Candy! que muero de hambre.

-Vamos.

Susanna quedo allí destilando veneno, reventando de celos, de ira, de frustración. Ella se creía lo mejor, la más bella de todas, si era bonita eso no se podía negar y por eso se creía merecedora de la admiración de todos y sobre todo de Terry, pero no era más bella que Candy. La Rubia vestía sencillamente, pero era muy hermosa. Susanna lo sabía.

* * *

En Londres un hombre de cabellos blancos sentado en la Terraza leía el periódico. Evidentemente por boca de su hijo supo que le estaba yendo bien en la actuación, pero verlo plasmado en un periódico Londinense había sido distinta la sensación y no es que no hubiese creído en su vástago, sino que en las noticias daban señas y lujos de detalles sobre el desempeño del nuevo joven actor de Broadway dando por hecho sin lugar a dudas que era el mejor de ese momento.

-Eli, ¿has visto todo lo que dicen de nuestro hijo en los periódicos?

-Déjame ver – estiro una mano para tomar el diario. Ella leyó degustando cada palabra mientras su rostro se inundaba de una sonrisa plena- ¡No lo puedo creer! Nuestro hijo es muy reconocido en América y aquí en Londres sabrán de su fama.

-¿Viste lo que dice al final?

-Oh, ¡esto es emocionante!…por fin volveremos a verlo después de tanto tiempo y ojala pueda venir con Candy.

-Sí, hace un par de días llamó, pero tú no estabas y luego no quise comentarte nada al respecto pues era algo no confirmado sobre esa presentación en el Teatro de Londres. Además que tratará de venir con su Esposa, espero que así sea, ya sabes que esa muchacha es enfermera. Así que debemos preparar todo para su estadía.

-Richard, ¿tú crees que ellos se queden aquí con nosotros? Recuerda que a las personalidades del espectáculo les reservan lugares en Hoteles y esas cosas.

-Bien pudieran quedarse con nosotros, al menos que Candy se quede aquí la temporada y así no estará sola, si no con nosotros que somos sus suegros.

-Es una estupenda idea que añoro se haga realidad. ojala ella pudiera venir. ¡Quiero ver pronto a mi hijo!... Lo he extrañado tanto.

* * *

-Terry…. Escuché entre tus compañeros que Susanna actuó contigo en una obra y… que ahora siempre está cerca de ti…. Sé que es parte de tu trabajo y no tienes que decirme con cuantas chicas o con quienes actúas. También sé que tu profesionalismo te ayuda a separar las cosas, pero no soporto cuando se pavonea contigo. No soy de hierro para no sentir celos ¿Viste la forma en que me miraba? Esa mujer… esa mujer todavía está enamorada de ti. No dejo de pensar que entre ustedes hubo más que solo un noviazgo de juventud, yo…¡Perdóname!.

-No quise comentártelo porque precisamente no quiero que te pongas así. Además fue un pequeño papel y solo estuvo junto a mí por varios minutos. Tu eres mi esposa…mia y te amo solo a ti y deja de pensar en eso Candy, para mi eres divina y deliciosa- dijo depositando besos en su rostro, besos suaves como gotas de rocío sobre su rostro - Sabes tengo que decirte algo

\- ¿Qué es?

-Haremos una presentación en Londres, en el Teatro de ese lugar.

-¿Una obra Teatral? ¿Irás a Londres?

-Bueno, yo….diría…. vamos a viajar. Quiero que pidas permiso en tu trabajo Candy y me acompañes por favor, tus suegros quieren vernos…. Y quiero aprovechar ese viaje ¿Qué dices amor?

-Bueno, yo….me da mucha vergüenza ver a tus padres Terry, nosotros nos casamos de una forma en que quizás ellos no aprueban…..yo…

-Por favor amor, claro que no ...ellos no son como tú piensas…ya lo veras- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos

-Bueno, creo que si es posible Terry…es decir aún no me dan mis vacaciones de último semestre y…

-Será solo una semana. Solo es una sola presentación. Robert hizo ese contrato con la gente del Teatro nacional y esto nos traería un reconocimiento extraordinario en aquel lugar.

Candy lo pensó por un momento. No podía fallarle a su marido, ni hacerles un desaire a sus suegros. Debía enfrentar la situación- Cariño, haré todo lo necesario, porque quiero estar contigo- sus brazos estaban alrededor de la nuca y sus manos femeninas acariciaban su cabello, él aprisionaba su cintura y de puntillas lo besaba apasionadamente - También quiero ver a mis suegros - dijo al separar sus labios.

-¡Candy!- musitó

-Si

-Eh...Hablando de otro tema... ¿No has pensado en que deberíamos tener un bebé? Creo que es momento de dejar de cuidarnos.

-¿Un bebé?, bueno sí, claro que quiero… pero, no por ahora Terry.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi trabajo me consume mucho tiempo y además tengo 6 meses que pronto empezaré a capacitar a un nuevo personal de enfermeras de asistencia en cirugía. Pienso que...deberiamos esperar...

-¡Esta bien!,….¡Tienes razón! Será como tú digas amor y respeto tu decisión de esperar. Pero lo que no puede esperar es que te dé todos los besos que ahora tengo para ti - esos besos que en principio habían sido dados en su rostro viajaron a su cuello y luego sobre todo su cuerpo. Después que hicieron el amor, el éxtasis pasó y llegó la calma. Se quedaron dormidos hasta el amanecer cuando Terry despertó hambriento buscando el calor de su cuerpo otra vez.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola les dejo un corto capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

El viaje a Londres se efectuó sin mayores contratiempos. Candy había tenido éxito en la solicitud de sus vacaciones que le correspondían por ley. No representó ningún impedimento. Así que abordarían el avión que los llevará directo a Londres. Cuando pisaron tierra lo primero que hicieron fue visitar a los Señores Granchester.

-¡Candy hija! ¡Que emoción tenerlos aquí!...¡Terry!...¡ hijo mio!

-Hola Mamá, Papá...

-Hola Señora Eleonor, Señor Richard. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Estamos bien, pero por favor...somos tus suegros y llamanos por nuestros nombres solamente...- dijo Richard tomándo una mano de Candy para inyectarle confianza- ustedes se ven maravillosos ¡Es un gusto tenerlos aquí hijos! ¡No se imaginan lo contenta y desesperada que estaba Eleonor porque ustedes vinieran!

-Richard- sentenció con enojo- no niegues que tú también estabas loco por Verlos.

-Bueno si…si... por supuesto.

-hijos... ¿se van a quedar con nosotros?

-Tu madre se encargó de arreglar tu apartamento. Está listo para que se queden allí mientras estén en Londres.

-Gracias Padre, gracias Mamá.

\- Cuando supe que vendrían sentí tanta alegría en mi corazón. Ansiaba verlos otra vez. Saber cómo estaban y si estaban viviendo bien.

-Y, ¿cuándo será la presentación?- preguntó el padre

-Pasado mañana… ¡Espero que vayan a verme!. !No me pueden fallar!

-Por supuesto no podemos perdernos de tu actuación. Sin falta iremos.

-¿Entonces?... ¿Si se quedarán?- preguntó insistente la madre

-Si madre, si nos quedaremos – dijo viendo a Candy que sonreía- Serán algunas horas que pasaré en los ensayos.

-Oh, ¡que feliz me haces!

-Me alegro mucho también, no sabes las veces que tu madre pensaba en volver a verte, aunque una semana creo que no será suficiente, pero entendemos tu trabajo hijo.

-Si, y les pido disculpe, porque debo iren estos momentos al Teatro. Vinimos directamente a verlos y yo debo presentarme ahora...tenemos que hacer unos últimos ajustes en los ensayos, pero enseguida estaré con ustedes.-dijo mientras se acercaba a Candy- ¡Hasta luego amor!

-Por favor Cuidate Terry.¡Ten cuidado al conducir!

-¡Ven Candy!... estás en tu casa- Eleonor estaba encantada con la muchacha - !Vamos a la terraza allí nos llevarán el té!- La Rubia observó todo a su alrededor, los jardines de la entrada estaban mas hermosos y a su mente vinieron las memorias de ese dia en que conoció a Terry ¿Quien lo diria? ahora ella era la Esposa de aquel muchacho que solo deseaba morir. A lo lejos miró a Fred el jardinero y con alegría y efusividad le saludó. Eleonor la observó y de pronto Candy se apenó por su comportamiento - Oh, no, por favor, no te avergüences por lo que has observaba porque eres una mujer muy linda y soy feliz por la felicidad de mi hijo. Nunca me lo imagine. Cuando Terry se fue, supimos que estaba enamorado de ti. Nosotros no somos de ese tipo de personas con prejuicios...No, claro que no. ¿verdad Richard?

-Asi es.

-Siento mucho que todo esto se haya dado de esa forma. Es decir, que nos hayamos casado tan repentinamente y que ustedes no hayan podido estar y que...Terry se haya fijado en mi, la enfermera que lo cuidaba...Yo no deseo que piensen que me aproveché de su situación...

-Oh, pero ¿Qué dices?, nosotros nunca hemos pensado en eso. Sabemos muy bien como se dieron las cosas. En cuanto a su matrimonio,no te preocupes por eso Candy, lo importante es que estan juntos que se aman y son felices. Lo puedo ver en tu rostro y en el de mi hijo, porque lleva una felicidad marcada que no tenía antes de conocerte. Por favor no tomes importancia a esas cosas. ¡Mi hijo te ama tal como eres! por tu sencillez, porque eres espontánea y natural esa es tu esencia y nosotros te queremos no solo por lo que hiciste por mi hijo, también porque tu amor lo ha cambiado y lo has hecho tan feliz. ¡Nunca cambies Candy!, eres una mujer maravillosa con un gran corazón. Mi hijo no pudo tener una mejor Esposa que tú.

-Gracias Señor... Richard... yo también amo a su hijo con todo mi corazón.

* * *

-!Vamos muchachos! a terminar con el ensayo de esta tarde. Sé que ya se han preparado mucho, pero nada perdemos en continuar haciéndolo. Es la última escena.- demandó el director- Habían sido una minoría de actores que llegaron a Londres para la presentación, el resto se quedó en américa para prepararse en las escenas de un nuevo rodaje bajo la supervisin de su asistente. Todos seguían concentrados en sus libretos y su participación, al cabo de una hora habían terminado y se disponían a descansar pues al siguiente día solo se reunirían un par de horas por la mañana para ultimar detalles de la obra. En el lugar solo quedaba Terry y Karen quienes estaban admirado por la majestuosidad del Lugar.

-¡Es un lugar maravilloso Terry!

-Sí que lo es…de niño me gustaba venir a este sitio. Mis padres sobre todo mi madre gusta de la actuación. Siempre ha sido un lugar que te deja una sensación agradable.

-Es verdad. ¡Me siento tan bien en este sitio!

-Karen- dijo viendo la hora en su reloj- es momento de irme. Necesito ir al hotel para hablar con Robert.

-Necesito un buen descanso. ¿Podrías llevarme por favor?

-¡Claro que sí!.

Una vez que llegaron al Hotel Karen subió a su habitación. Estaba muy cansada y deseaba dormir. Terry a su vez se conducía por el pasillo que da hacia el ascensor cuando en ese instante Susanna bajaba los escalones y al ver al castaño apresuró el paso- ¡Terry! ¡Terry!...¡Espera!- al bajar precipitadamente dió paso en falso y si no se detiene a tiempo agarrándose de una de las barandillas hubiese sido una caída peligrosa por su imprudencia. Terry subió de inmediato las escaleras al ver su dificultad.

-¡Susanna ¡ estás bien?

-Oh,… ¡Me duele mucho Terry… Creo….creo que me he lastimado el tobillo.

-Pero, ¿qué te paso?

-Yo quería hablarte, y bajé rápidamente, he sido una tonta….no puedo con este dolor….por favor llévame a mi habitación.

-Será mejor que llamemos a un médico. Es necesario que te revisen Susanna, podrías tener consecuencias.

-Sí, sí, pero primero llévame a mi habitación- Se quejaba del dolor constantemente

La cargó hasta su habitación

-Te dejo en tu puerta, por favor entra que yo llamo al médico, ¿entendido?

-No, no puedo caminar Terry, por favor llevame hasta mi cama. ¡Me duele mucho!- Una vez dentro de aquella habitación y la encamina hasta su cama Terry gira dispuesto a retirarse cuando de pronto sin poderlo prever lo toma del cuello de su chaqueta atrayéndolo consigo tirándolo en la cama y ella sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?- ¡Estás loca! - quiso separarse apartando sus manos de su chaqueta, pero la mujer se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo

-No, No Terry, por favor…. ¡Bésame!...Te necesito Terry-

\- ¡Suéltame Susanna! ¡Déjate de estupideces!…. Hay que llamar a un médico para que te revise.

-No tengo nada Terry. Estoy bien, por favor amor….bésame… ¡quiero estar contigo!... nadie nos ha visto entrar. Te prometo que ella no se enterará…nadie se enterará… …. ¡Te lo juro!, pero por favor ámame….ámame como lo hacías antes. ¡Quiero sentirte de nuevo en mí!- mientras hablaba se despojaba de sus ropas -¡Mírame Terry! ¿No te parezco hermosa?- De pronto pensó en todo aquello sin un gesto en su rostro y luego el enojo se dejó mostrar.

-¡Vístete! ...¡No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo!- Salió de la habitación furioso y sin mirar atrás. Susanna ilusamente pensó que viéndola de ese modo caería en sus brazos.

Trató de apaciguar su furia antes de llegar a casa de sus padres que le esperaban para cenar juntos.

-Pero hijo sabes que puedes contar con el dinero que te corresponde. Comprar una casa grande y no pasar necesidades. Eres mi único heredero.

-No padre….les dije que quiero darle a Candy todo con mi propio dinero fruto de mi esfuerzo. Yo les agradezco todo cuanto quieren hacer, pero les juro que estamos bien.

-Yo también les agradezco, pero quiero respetar la decisión de mi Esposo. Por ahora estamos muy bien y yo... sigo trabajando en el Hospital.

-Sé que tenemos ideas muy diferentes y que no puedo hacer que cambies, eres un testarudo, pero, ¿tú hija?, ¿Qué harán cuando vengan mis nietos? ¿Seguirás trabajando en el hospital? – pregunto desconcertado Richard…- Discúlpenme que opine, pero…

-Eso es algo que ya lo tenemos contemplado Papá, ¡no te preocupes!- interrumpió observando la inquietud de Candy.

-Bien, Bien. No se hable más de este asunto- mencionó Eleonor finiquitando el asunto.

Terry se acostó pensando en lo que sus padres habían dicho. No referente a qué hacer cuando tuvieran familia sino a propiamente eso….a tener familia. Ellos ya habían hablado sobre el asunto, pero no era mala idea tener pronto un bebé. Terry lo anhelaba. Quería tener en sus brazos un hijo fruto de su amor con Candy. Giró a su izquierda , ella estaba allí enfundada en un hermoso conjunto para dormir que su Suegra recién le había comprado. Candy era una mujer de baja estatura, pero de un cuerpo bonito y esbelto. Se acercó a su cuerpo y le cubrió su cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

-Candy…- susurró en su oído suavemente provocándo sensaciones deliciosas en su cuerpo y entonces abrió sus ojos al percibirlo tan cerca de su rostro.

-¿Terry?- apoyó sus manos en el pecho del joven. Sus ojos azules estaban oscuros y aún asi brillaban con intensidad, ella a su vez sabía lo que deseaba su marido y no se lo podía negar, no lo quería negar- ¿sucede algo?- preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior, también sabia lo que eso despertaba en él, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Terry la besó mientras acariciaba el derriere de su mujer. Su deseo por ella estaba al límite. La desnudó por completo, la apreció toda hasta que no pudo más y le hizo el amor con tanta locura y desesperación.

-¡No me dejes nunca!...nunca… mi amor. Tú eres mia... solo mia - sus palabras estaban cargadas de esa pasión que le hacía sentir y ella, adoraba sentirse amada de esa manera con esa posesión cuando la llevaba a las estrellas.

-¡Terryyyy!- estaba envuelta en el mismo éxtasis.

La tarde en que se efectuaría la presentación llegó. Empresarios y Personalidades importantes asistían al Teatro Nacional de Londres. Habían escuchado en los diarios sobre el ese nuevo icono cultural que representaba las obras de Shakespeare en la actualidad y tenían la curiosidad por conocer quién era esa pieza que encajaba perfectamente en ello. Allí estaban sus padres. Era una lástima que sus amigos no pudieran estar pues se encontraban en America. La representación en Teatro seria sobre Hamlet. "Ser o no ser, ésa es la cuestión" la frase más famosa de las obras de Shakespeare. Es la frase introductoria del soliloquio de Hamlet y se encuentra en la escena 1 del acto 3 de la obra, el príncipe de Dinamarca". La actuación fue deslumbrante y todos dieron lo mejor en el escenario. Indiscutiblemente tenían razón. el Hamlet que fue representado por Terence Granchester, fue el mejor Hamlet de todos los tiempos.

-¡Felicitaciones Hamlet!- dijo el Ministro, un viejo apasionado de las obras y que vio con sumo agrado la actuación perfecta de quien ahora tenía frente a sus ojos- ¡Déejame decirte que usted estuvo perfecto!

-Gracias Señor. Ha sido un placer para mí poder agasajarlo de esta manera.

-Buenas señores, disculpen que interrumpa su charla ¿Cómo está usted señor Ministro?

-¡Robert Hathaway!. ¡Estimado señor!, ¿pues qué le digo?…muy encantado de ver tanto despliegue de gente muy talentosa. Casualmente estuve unos de estos dias conversando con mi Esposa sobre esto mismo, tenia usted algún tiempo que no nos habia visitado para deleitarnos con sus interpretaciones que mantienen vivo siempre nuestras piezas culturales. ¡Excelente! Todos muy bien y tu muchacho, ¿Qué puedo decir de ti?...creo que no tengo nada más que decirte.

-De nuevo muchas gracias Señor.

-Señor Johnson solicito nos dispense, pero me están avisando que la prensa está aquí y…

-Oh, si ¡Entiendo!...era de esperarse…. Descuiden no hay problemas, yo de igual manera me despido de ustedes deseándole los mejores éxitos.

-Señor Granchester, necesitamos hacerle un par de preguntas sobre su trabajo…

-¡Esta bien!- dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello

-¿Qué nos puede decir sobre su representación de esta tarde?- peguntó una de las reporteras del diario de Londres.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir?...que es una de mis obras favoritas. Como ya saben no es la primera Obra de Shakespeare que he interpretado. Así que me siento muy contento y satisfecho por este nuevo triunfo.

-¿Piensa seguir haciendo Teatro solamente o se dedicará al Cine? Sabe que el Teatro va quedando desfasado en estos tiempos y no tiene mucho….

-No sé quién les ha dicho que el Teatro es cosa del pasado. El teatro sigue siendo un lugar grandioso . El Teatro nunca debe dejar de ser. En estos tiempos es cuando más realce debe tener, pero eso depende de las naciones que lo aviven. Trabajaré en cine o en Teatro, en lo que se presente. En esta industria es importante la versatilidad.

-Una última pregunta Señor... ¿La joven con quien se le ha visto últimamente qué relación tiene con ella?

Terry sonrió molesto y con un marcado cinismo - Dijeron un par de preguntas y sobre mi trabajo, pero les contestaré señores. La joven con la que me han visto, es mi Esposa- todos se observaron- pero no quiero que la molesten en lo absoluto- su mirada era seria y decidida- ahora si me disculpan debo irme, muchas gracias.

-¡Terence Granchester!- saludó el hombre que esperaba mientras el castaño daba su entrevista.

-Señor Hodgson ¡Que gusto verlo!

-¡Majestuosa representación!- exclamó mientras extendía un saludo

-Gracias

-Solo quiero antes de irme entregarte mi tarjeta. Las puertas de mi Empresa estarán siempre abiertas.

-Lo tendré presente.

 **Días después se trasladaron a América**

Terry se sentía mal, pues necesitaba exteriorizar lo que había pasado con Susanna, pero ¿cómo hacérselo saber a Robert cuando es su padrino y posiblemente no le creería?. Además pensaba que podía seguir lidiando con esa situación.

-En realidad que esa mujer está loca, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer? Considero que la opción sería que hablaras con su padrino. No vaya a ser que esa mujer te meta en un problema muy serio y entonces terminarás perdiéndolo todo, incluso podrías perder a Candy.

-No, no no….eso no puedo permitirlo. Perder a Candy jamás. Te juro que eso lo he pensado muchas veces, pero no sé cómo reaccionará, ustedes saben que es como si fuera un padre para ella.- dijo y tomó un trago de su copa.

-Solo te digo algo, que no le ocultes nada a Candy. No permitas que ella piense en algo que la pudiera lastimar. No tienes por qué hacerlo- comentó Archie. por favor Granchester, piensalo.

* * *

-Mi amor

-Hola Candy- se acercó a la joven para besarla, pero ella apartó su rostro al sentirlo otra vez con aliento a alcohol.

-Terry… ¿otra vez estas tomando? Llevas varios días que lo haces. Eso no está bien….mi amor no puedes estar tomando muy seguido, debes cuidar tu salud.

-¿Y qué es lo que está bien? ¡Nada!...nada está bien.

-¿Por qué hablas así?

-No es nada

-¿vas a cenar?

-No, gracias, no tengo apetito.

-¿Qué tienes Terry? últimamente estas muy pensativo y….

-¡Te he dicho que no es nada Candy!- la Rubia no dijo más la seriedad en el rostro de su marido le indicaba que mejor sería dejar así las cosas, por lo que se fue a la cocina y preparó té que ambos tomaron. De pronto él rompió el silencio que se había establecido- Disculpa si hace un instante fue grosero contigo amor

-¡No te preocupes!

\- Mañana por la mañana quiero llevarte a un lugar especial. Es una sorpresa

-¿Una sorpresa?- sonrió -¡Me encantan las sorpresas!

La abrazó hacia sí y le depositó un beso en su frente- ¡Te amo! ¡Nunca lo olvides mi amor!...

-Yo también te amo Terry.

Estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos hasta el dia siguiente. Era Domingo y tendrían descanso. Se metieron a la ducha, se vistieron y luego de un delicioso desayuno hecho por los dos salieron. Terry hizo parada a un taxi y Candy estaba ansiosa por saber que sorpresa le tenía su Esposo. Al escuchar la dirección que Terry le dió al taxista se dijo que no era tan lejos de donde Vivian. La zona metropolitana de Manhattan 20 minutos de trayecto en auto desde donde lo abordaron.

Se acercaron hasta el enorme portón del lugar. Un hombre de unos 45 años salía para abrirlo

-Buenos Días Señor

-Buenos Días Jason. ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí señor…todo bien.

-Terry…. ¿Que hay aquí?

-Ya lo verás... ¡Ven! ¡Entra Candy! No te quedes allí- tomó su mano mientras abría la puerta y se adentraban al interior del lugar. Candy esperó encontrar personas que lo habitaran, pues se encontraba amueblado, pero no había nadie – ¡subamos quiero mostrarte algo!

-Oh, Terry…. ¡Qué casa tan bonita! , pero ¿Por qué me traes a esta recámara? ¿Quiénes viven aquí?

-¿Verdad que es perfecta?

-Sí, pero dime ¿por qué estamos en ésta casa? No veo a nadie.

-Candy….esta casa es tu casa. Aquí viviremos de ahora en adelante.

-¿Mi casa? ¿será nuestro hogar Terry?... Está preciosa -dijo sonriéndo feliz

-Si mi amor...¿Te gusta?

-Sí, si me gusta Terry- su sonrisa radiante le inundó de alegría el corazón. Se sentía satisfecho de tener un lugar mucho mejor donde llevar a su Esposa- Es bastante grande, muy espaciosa...Es bellisima- comentó abrazándose a su cintura- Días atrás ya había puesto en venta con todo y muebles el apartamento donde todavía habitaban.

-Nos podríamos quedar hoy mismo si tú quieres. Tenemos todo aquí.

-Oh, no Terry….será en el transcurso de la semana que nos mudemos.

-Será una mudanza rápida pues acá tenemos todo incluso nuestra habitación está lista- dijo con tono seductor señalando el lugar.

Pasaron toda la mañana en el lugar hasta que les dió mediodía. La hora de la comida.

-Terry…. Si me hubieses dicho que tardaríamos habría preparado algo de comer. En la cocina aún no hay nada. Tendré que hacer las compras este fin de semana.

-Entonces vamos, yo también muero de hambre. ¡Ven que hay algo más que debo mostrarte!

-¿Algo más? ¿Dónde me llevas?- preguntó en el momento que la tomaba del brazo

-No desesperes y haz lo que te digo.

-¡Sube Candy!

-¿Es tuyo Terry?

-No...es nuestro.

-Oh, Se parece mucho al que tenías en Londres... Bueno sin todas aquellas cosas.

-Si Candy...Es el mismo modelo

Disfrutaron de su comida en un Restaurante de la zona. Luego pasaron el resto de la tarde contiguo a un parque cerca de Midtown. De pronto Terry se sentía inquieto.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Está anocheciendo.

-¿Tan pronto?- Candy se levantó, pero no dijo más. El rostro de Terry resultaba ser un acertijo para ella- ¡Esta bien!...

A la mañana siguiente todos los actores se encontraban estudiando sus guiones y ensayando para las próximas grabaciones. Terry había decidido hablar con Robert sobre Susanna, lo había pensado y eso haría después de las grabaciones que se llevarían a efectos desde las 8 a las 10 de la mañana aprovechando el clima que se necesitaba en las escenas.

Un hombre muy elegante, alto de unos 35 años de tez blanca, ojos cafés y cabellos castaños conducía un auto lujoso que se estacionó justo frente a la compañía. Salió de este y abrió una de la puerta trasera.

-Buenos días – saludó mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Buenos días Señor ¿a quién busca?- preguntó la mujer de recepción con curiosidad de saber quién era ese tipo elegantemente bien vestido

-¿Me puede decir donde encuentro al Señor Robert Hathaway o a la Señora Susanna Marlow?. Necesito hablar con alguno de los dos…¡Es urgente!

-Oh, sí, ¿quién lo busca?

-Harry Mcgregor por favor…

-Permítame unos minutos, veré si el Señor Hathaway puede recibirlo

\- De hecho no sé si Robert me recuerda, dígale que soy el esposo de su Susanna, su ahijada.

-Oh, Lo llevaré hasta su oficina… ¡Venga por aquí por favor!- el hombre caminó tras de la mujer y curiosamente obvervaba a todos lados.

Minutos después se escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta de la oficina -Señor Robert, perdón que lo moleste, pero….

-¿Qué sucede Janice?

-Un Caballero de nombre Harry Mcgregor le busca. Dice que es urgente que hable con usted o con la Señora Susanna

-¿Harry Mcgregor? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? ¿Y dice que conoce a Susanna?

-Dice que es el esposo de Su ahijada.

-¿El esposo de Susanna? Oh, si ya lo recuerdo…. ¡Hazlo pasar enseguida!...muchas gracias.

-Pase Señor. El Señor Hathaway le espera.

-Hola Señor Robert...siento mucho interrumpirlo.

-Señor Mcgregor, que gusto de verlo por acá, dígame que se le ofrece, pero siéntese por favor- Robert lo miraba con miles de interrogantes en su cabeza.

-Disculpe que me tenga que avocar con usted, pero es que hace casi un mes que no he sabido nada de Susanna.

-Me va a disculpar usted también mi intromisión, pero supe que tienen sus diferencias y se están divorciando, así que creo que esto lo deben resolver con sus abogados y en otro lugar ¿no cree?

-¡Lamento contradecirle!...Aunque quizás tenga razón y le dé gusto en cuanto al divorcio, pero no así, que se quedé con mi hijo-Robert no entendía- le quitaré a mi hijo y no dejaré que lo vea nunca más.

-¿Qué dice?- Hathaway se levantó muy sorprendido.

-Lo que escucha Señor Hathaway… Este niño que tengo en mis brazos es mi hijo y de Susanna .

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Elydereyes gracias por tu comentario, Bueno en mi historia ellos se conocieron en circunstancias muy diferente.


	12. Chapter 12

**un corto capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

-¡Lamento contradecirle!...Aunque quizás tenga razón y le dé el gusto del divorcio, pero no así que se quede con mi hijo- Robert no entendía - le quitaré a mi hijo y no dejaré que lo vea nunca más.

-¿Qué dice?

-Lo que escucha Señor Hathaway… Este niño que tengo en mis brazos es hijo mío y de Susanna.

-¡No puede ser!..¿Por qué nunca me dijo que tenía un hijo? no sé por qué tiene que ocultarlo…

* * *

 **Inicio flash back**

-Señora Marlow. ¿Dónde está Susanna?

-¿Harry?...

-Sí señora soy Harry Mcgregor y por favor llame a Susanna.

-Bueno, es que no sé donde está. Es decir vino a verme, pero no hablamos de nada más….

-Me dijo que usted estaba muy grave de salud. No pude acompañarla porque no podía desatender mis negocios en Canadá, me dijo además que estaría con usted hasta que estuviese bien…y es obvio que no podía oponerme...pero, ¡No sé qué esta pasando con ella!

-¿Yo?…bueno…

-Por favor dígame la verdad. No me mienta usted también Señora Marlow.

-No lo entiendo, Señor Harry, yo…yo si he tenido problemas de salud, pero, nunca….no he estado grave. Realmente no entiendo que está pasando entre ustedes. … Susanna….Susanna me dijo que se están divorciando y quizas...

-¡No puede ser!, ¿ell dijo eso?, nosotros nunca hemos hablado de divorcio, pero seguramente no le dijo que tiene un hijo que ha abandonado.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué? -¿Su hijo? – Preguntó la mujer totalmente asombrada dando un salto - ¿tengo un nieto?, pero ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

\- Muchas veces me pregunté eso y quise respetar su decisión. Pensé que al ir a visitarla se lo diría, porque usted estaba grave de salud….. Dejé que viniera cuando aún nuestro hijo es muy pequeño, apenas no cumple su primer año. En principio teníamos comunicación y me decía que usted todavía estaba muy mal y que le diera más tiempo y la comprendí, pero hace un mes que no sé nada de ella. No me contesta las llamadas ni responde mis mensajes y ahora usted me dice que habló de divorciarnos. ¡Esto me tiene desconcertado!

-De verdad que lo siento Harry, pero no sé dónde está mi hija, lo único que sé es que visitaría a su padrino, pero no sé nada más...

-Su padrino, ¿el dueño de Stratford?

-Sí, talvez tenga alguna idea dónde está, porque Susanna conmigo no volvió a hablar desde entonces- dijo con tristeza- Ahora que recuerdo, Robert me llamó para decirme que no me preocupara por ella, que estaba bien…..mi nieto, Señor Harry, yo quiero conocer a mi nieto.

-¡Espere un momento!- hizo una llamada y en un instante alguien golpeó la puerta. Esa persona entraba con el niño en brazos quien dormía placidamente- es su nieto Señora Marlow, el hijo que su hija oculta y no sé ¿por qué?- El pequeño Henry era un niño de cabellos castaños y había heredado los ojos de su madre.

-¡Qué niño tan hermoso Harry!... es mi nietecito.

-Si, Señora se llama Henry Mcgregor Marlow.

 **Fin flash back**

* * *

-¡No puedo creer todavía lo que usted me está diciendo!- dijo indignado- ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de dejar a su hijo? En principio dije que no quería meterme en sus asuntos, pero esto cambia las cosas.

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente poniendo a los hombres de pie. Robert había mandado por Susanna sin que se le dijera absolutamente quien la esperaba. Era obvio que la rubia ojiazul había quedado sin habla.

-¡Hola Susanna!- dijo el hombre con el niño en brazos- ¡Hemos venido por ti!- en el rostro de Mcgregor se dibujó la furia que contenía.

Cuando pudo encontrar su voz solamente dijo -¡Harry!...yo…

-¡Mami!, ¡Mami!- exclamó el niño que empezaba a sentirse inquieto- Susanna entonces estaba absorta viendo a los hombres, tenían rostros indescifrables. Luego cargó al niño como si tan solo fuera una máquina y su mirada se perdía entre la nada y el bebé.

-¡Creo que me debes una explicación! – Exclamo Robert con rostro serio- ¿Por qué me ocultaste todo esto? sobre todo a tu madre... ¡Me has decepcionado!

-¡Padrino!- Susanna no podía hablar como si su lengua estaba amordazada.

-¡Esta bien!, no quiero avergonzarte Susi... No me digas nada…. pero será mejor que los deje a solas y ustedes arreglen sus cosas.

-¡Señor Roberto no es necesario!. No quiero seguir interrumpiendo su lugar de Trabajo y tampoco pretendo obligar a Susanna a nada, solo quiero arreglar el asunto de nuestro hijo.

-Yo…yo prefiero hablar contigo fuera de este lugar.

-Traje mi auto y me parece lo mejor.

El matrimonio Mcgregor salía de la oficina de Robert ante las miradas curiosas de todos los que estaban alrededor, pues la presencia de ese hombre era difícil que pasara desapercibido. Abordaron el lujoso auto y el niño se había dormido en brazos de su madre. el vehículo tenía adaptado una silla en donde el niño podía dormir. Susanna miraba a través de la ventana en silencio. Sabía que no tenía justificación su actuar mientras y su corazón parecía que se le iba a detener el rostro de Harry mientras conducía denotaba un visible gesto de enojo, pero, ¿Qué esperaba Susanna, que nunca Harry llegaría a buscarla? se escudó a que el hombre se mantenía de cabeza en sus negocios, pero ¿acaso un hijo no es suficiente para mover a cualquiera a hacer lo que sea?. Quien sabe en qué mundo vivía la bella Susanna.

-Pensaste que nunca daría contigo! ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañarme Susanna?- seguía en silencio- ¡Sigues sin querer hablar!…No entiendo qué te he hecho para que te comportes de esa manera, yo no importo, pero el niño, él no tiene que pasar por esto, sufrir tu abandono…es un niño muy pequeño y necesita de su madre ¿Es acaso que no te dolió cuando lo sacaste de tus entrañas?- seguía en silencio y su mirada en un punto fijo en la nada-¿No tienes nada que decir? A tu madre y padrino les dijiste que nos estamos divorciando y les ocultaste que el niño existía- Ella entonces giró su rostro y le lanzó una mirada fugaz-¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Realmente quieres divorciarte?, conmigo tienes todo lo que siempre has deseado; dinero, posición, una familia. ¿Qué más quieres Susanna? ¿Qué más puedo darte? ... ¡Háblame por Dios! –cansado de hablar y ella ni una palabra- ¡Bien te daré el divorcio!, aunque te ame como te amo y como le dije a tu padrino no te obligaré a que estés conmigo, pero un juez determinará lo que concierne a nuestro hijo.

Lo que Harry le proponía a Susanna por donde fuere no perdía nada, era una buena oportunidad. Harry le ofrecía compartir la custodia del niño una vez divorciados y pasarle una buena pension mientras no volviera a casarse.

-Déjame pensar….

-¿Qué? – Detuvo imperiosamente el auto temiendo haber sido imprudente- ¡No sé qué es lo que tienes que pensar! Desde que abandonaste todo y me mentiste es porque ya habías tomado tu decisión y si fuese un mal hombre te lo quitaría todo y bien sabes que puedo hacerlo, pero...lo único que quiero es que mi hijo este bien Susi- el silencio de ella lo exasperaba y continuó en marcha hasta llegar a una zona Residencial Harry desde mucho antes de conocer y casarse con Susanna tenía esa casa en la zona del times Square . Allí regresó cuando llegó de Canadá, país donde tenía la mayoría de sus negocios y que había dejado a cargo de su asesor financiero mientras arreglaba su problema familiar. Entraron y luego de llevar al niño a su habitación la conversación continuo en la recamara. Harry no desistiría hasta que ella le dijera que quiere de todo, que espera.

-En realidad has sido un buen hombre….soy yo, la que no me siento conforme con todo esto…no sé.

-¿Ya no me amas?- preguntó temeroso- ¿Qué hice para que me dejaras, para que nos abandonaras? Si quieres trabajar en el Teatro, está bien no me opondré, pero dime ¿qué hago para que estés con nosotros?

-Yo….no lo sé Harry, si te quiero, pero no sé qué sucede conmigo.

-¿Amas a otro hombre? ¿Es eso?... ¡dímelo por favor!, si es eso te aseguro que no te molestare más, aunque eso me rompa en elma, pero lo entenderé, al menos trataré de entenderlo- en ese instante se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, pero el hombre tuvo que apartarla de sí- ¡No Susanna, esto no lo podemos arreglar de este modo!. Sería inmadurez de ambos caer en esto, no…aunque no puedo negar que en estos momentos me estoy muriendo por hacerte el amor….- se encaminó unos pasos hacía la salida de la recámara- yo dormiré en la otra habitación…piénsalo…si tú decides estar conmigo tiene que ser completa, mía, sincera, de lo contrario no quiero nada de tí- ¿Será que Susanna tenga escapatoria? En sus manos estaba decidir el rumbo de su vida. Harry se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil y hasta podría pensarse que no la amaba, pero no era así, la amaba tanto que se le dasgarraba el corazón porque pensó que su matrimonio era para toda la vida y que juntos velarían por su hijo, pero todo lo hacía por ella misma, por su hijo y por todo lo que significaba, pero Harry Mcgregor es un hombre que no suplica amor, por más que la adore.

* * *

Ella se mantenía en silencio esperándolo en la recámara. Cuando lo vió por el espejo atravesar el marco de la puerta clavó su mirada en él y quedó sin aliento. Nunca dejaría de admirar la belleza de ese hombre. Se sentó a su lado mientras ella arreglaba su hermosa cabellera dorada y dejaba al descubierto aquel cuello blanco que ansiaba saborear. -¡Estas preciosa!- le sonrió mostrando esa sonrisa que amaba y esa voz tan dulce que le hacía que su corazón se agitara.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Terry?- preguntó sintiéndose apenada por la intensidad con que la miraba. No dejaba de sentir ese pudor aunque su matrimonio tuviera miles de eventos o encuentros apasionantes.

-Muy bien amor. Estamos por finalizar las grabaciones de la película. Luego de eso descansaremos por algunos dias. Vendran más ensayos, me siento muy feliz por todo. Tengo lo que siempre he querido, lo que me gusta hacer junto a tí mi amor. ¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida a Dios?- se acercó a ella buscando sus labios y fundirla en un profundo beso lleno de amor.

-Oh, me alegro mucho por ti Terry. ¡Has trabajado mucho mi amor!... y me siento orgullosa de ti, porque tambien has sabido luchar por lo que quieres...como no amarte por todo eso. No se si esto sea la felicidad Terry, pero solo quiero estar contigo, junto al hombre que amo con todas mis fuerzas- se abrazó a su cintura sientiendo sus brazos fuertes y protectores.

-He pensado cuando nos mudemos en contratar a alguien para que se ocupe de la casa, necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude.

-Yo puedo con todo Terry…

-Amor, todos los días te levantas muy temprano y también debes prepararte para tu trabajo. Tú también te cansas.

-¡Déjame atenderte!

-Tú me atenderás todas las noches, con tus mimos, con tus caricias y todo lo que me das en esas noches.- al recordar esas noches se sonrojó - ¡Me gusta cuando te pones así!... ¡Me encantas!- acarició sus cabellos y besó sus labios otra vez, se separó de su boca y apenas con aire delineó con sus dedos esos mismos labios. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ¿Quién diría que ahora no podría vivir sin ti?- volvió a tomar esos labios ya no con suavidad, sino con fuerza y con pasión. Candy sabía que luego de eso no podría detenerlo y era el momento.

-¡Terry!…Terry…espera que tengo que decirte algo.

Con ronca voz dijo- ¿No puede esperar?

-No, no puede esperar Terry….se trata de un viaje que tengo que hacer al Jackson Memorial de Miami, será un par de días, es para ver al personal de enfermeras que se tomarán para la capacitación que debo empezar pronto.

-¿Cómo?...no puede ser Candy, y ¿Cuándo debes ir?- se escuchó con tono molesto

-Mañana- soltó sorprendiéndole y no era para menos. Desde que se habian casado no ha habido una noche en que no durmieran juntos.

-¿Mañana?

-Si, por eso te dije que no podía esperar... Saldré temprano para entrevistarme con las muchachas

-¿No puede ir otra persona? ¿No es más fácil que las escojan por alguna base de datos y las llamen una a una?

-¡Terry! debemos ver las calificaciones por el desempeño de las muchachas... Amor, el trabajo de una enfermera es así y debemos ir donde se nos asigne. ¡Es Miami y no Londres Terry! - dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras -solo será un par de días. ¿Qué le puedo decir al director? ¿Que mi marido no quiere que vaya?

-Oh, no amor claro que no, pero, ¿por qué tú?

-Y, ¿Por qué no Terry?- lo miró frunciendo su ceño- ¡No puedo cuestionar a mi superior sobre eso!, ya te dije que solo serán dos días amor, te prometo que pensaré en tí esas noches y….

-Me las compensarás por el doble- se acercó de nuevo insinuante y tomando lo suyo de una vez. su sonrisa se amplio y la besó de nuevo.

-¡Contigo no se puede hablar seriamente!- acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.

* * *

Al dia siguiente se levantó temprano como de costumbre preparó el desayuno y alistó una maleta pequeña con poca ropa para emprender su viaje, en principio aunque sabía que le tomaría mucho más tiempo tomar el autobús, no le importaba porque esa llegada a Miami quería alargarla lo más que se pudiera, pero solo tenía dos días y entonces en el hospital decidieron que abordara el avión, que era el transporte más rápido y que se hospedara en un hotel del lugar del cual ya habían una reservación. Tenía que hacerlo porque la otra opción era quedarse por seis meses en es el Hospital Jackson Memorial, cosa que no sabría de qué manera lo enfrentaría, pero que tendría que hacerlo por su trabajo en la ciudad de haber sido posible.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Compañía Stratford Susanna se presentó para hablar con Robert, le dolía mucho sus palabras y la cara de decepción del hombre cuando descubrió su mentira.

-Padrino, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-¡Entra!- se levantó de su silla y se encaminó a la ventana junto a su escritorio.

-¿Con quó mentira vendrás ahora Susanna?

-Ninguna Padrino y perdóneme por favor, pero es que pensé que era la única opción que tenía para poder trabajar en este lugar.

-¿La única opción? ¡Te ofrecí el área administrativa!, pero tu quisiste a toda costa estar en la actuación, cuando sé que entraste sin tener una pizca de amor ni talento. No entiendo a qué opción te refieres. Aunque me hubieses dicho la verdad, yo estaba dispuesto a brindarte mi apoyo aunque no lo necesitaras. Sin embargo no me molesta tanto eso sino el hecho de que negaste que tenías un hijo y que lo habías dejado con tan solo unos meses de nacido. Eso es lo que no puedo entender de tí... Tu padre que fue mi gran amigo desde la adolescencia fue siempre un ejemplo para mí porque siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre responsable en todos los ámbitos de su vida y sobre todo con su familia, siempre veló por ti incluso al morir pensó en ti, sabiendo que eras mayor de edad te confió a mi cuidado.

-Lo se….

-No, tú no sabes nada Susanna. Has crecido queriendo tener todo y ahora que lo tienes, dinero, esposo, familia…los abandona como si no valieran nada. Esa no es la niña, la Susanna que conocí.

-Ya no más …..Por favor perdóneme….le prometo que….

-¡No!..., a mí no debes prometerme nada….debes prometerle a tu hijo que no merece menos de ti, a tu esposo que ha sido un buen hombre y sobre todo haz una promesa a ti misma de ser una buena madre y esposa. Las puertas de mi compañía están abiertas siempre para ti, porque te quiero mucho como si fueses mi hija, esa que no pudo tener mi esposa, pero debo aclararte algo y sé que esto te va a sorprender tal y como me sucedió a mí cuando lo sospeché.- Susanna levantó su rostro que segundos antes miraba fijo el suelo- Soy un viejo, pero no un tonto y puedo ver cuando algo no esta bien, no soy experto en el comportamiento de las personas, pero hace un tiempo observé algo que no quise abordar al instante, porque quería comprobarlo con mis propios ojos y cuando lo hice no sabes cómo ardí en furia, pero me contuve... porque te quiero mucho y quise darte una oportunidad que recapacitaras.- el corazón de la mujer sentía que se le saldría de su cavidad- También esperé que Terry me lo dijera, pero nunca se atrevió y le entiendo, es un caballero y no quiso desenmascararte ante mí y con eso me di cuenta de la calidad de hombre que es ese muchacho. No dije nada aun sabiendo que podías perjudicarlo en su matrimonio. Entonces había decidido hablar con Terry para que me dijera las cosas... ¡Debía ponerte un alto! algo que debí hacer desde un inicio, no fue así ilusamente creyendo en ti. Nunca me imaginé todo esto. Cuando llegó tu marido y me dijo que ustedes ni siquiera habían hablado de divorcio me dije a mi mismo que entonces eran malos momentos que se podían remediar y quizás por eso buscabas en quien refugiarte buscándote serios problemas que obviamente nunca lo permitiría ni estaría de acuerdo, pero lo que no puedo entender es el hecho de que...de que ocultes a tu hijo y lo abandones, eso sí es algo que no lo puedo concebir en mi mente.- la cara de Susanna ardía en vergüenza, si, ante Robert sentía pena por su comportamiento- si piensas volver como ya te dije lo puedes hacer, pero como una mujer de respeto, como la mujer de tu marido que eres, si no …..Mejor no vuelvas.

* * *

Estaba cansada a pesar de que su viaje fue rápido en comparación a haberlo hecho por tierra. Quería inmediatamente descansar, pero temprano aún y tenía que presentarse en ese momento ante el Director Kentz Stevenson un hombre de 50 años de edad con una vasta experiencia desde sus años jóvenes en el ejercicio médico, podría decirse que era un genio de la medicina, pues no en vano llevaba más de 20 años como director del Jackson. Eran las 10 de la mañana y con su pequeña maleta en mano se dirigió al hospital. Ya después tendría tiempo para descansar.

-Buen dia…soy Candice y vengo del Hospital Jacobo. Por favor ¿puede decirle al Director...Stevenson que ya estoy aquí?

-Oh si, la esperábamos, un momento por favor…le avisaré al Director- La mujer regordeta se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a las oficinas contiguas al área de subsidios- Pase enfermera Candy.

-Gracias

El hombre se encontraba de pie revisando unos documentos que había dejado pendientes de firma, pero al ver a la bella Rubia de ojos verdes, los abandonó nuevamente.

-¡Candice White!... ¡es un placer tenerla aquí!, me da inmenso gusto de conocerle.

-¡Doctor Stevenson el gusto y placer es mío!

-Pero por favor siéntese-lo hizo justo frente al director que aún se mantenía en su escritorio, ella había fijado su mirada en esos ojos grises- Habría querido en principio que usted viniera hasta acá a capacitar a mis enfermeras- Candy por un momento palideció- sin embargo no veo ningún inconveniente que ellas vayan hasta Nueva York, no puedo enviarlas a todas y por esa razón es que puse mi condición y solicité su venida, de esa forma usted hace la selección llevándose únicamente a las que califiquen por supuesto.

-En realidad fue una condición que me favoreció mucho- pensó susurrando.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que así se hará Doctor Stevenson. El tiempo que tengo será suficiente para hacer mi selección.

-Bien, entonces dejo en sus manos a mis muchachas y por favor me avisa cuando todo esté listo.

-Perfecto, por ahora convocaré a una reunión para hacerles participe que pronto voy a llevar a cabo algunas pruebas.

-Le diré a Lucy que haga esa convocatoria, usted puede esperarlas en la sala de reunión. .¡Vamos que le indicaré el lugar!

A los pocos minutos todas las enfermeras hacían su arribo al salón de reuniones. Ya tenían conocimiento que llegaría una enfermera quirúrgica en busca de nuevas que lleven el curso de instrumentistas. Candy pasó varias horas con las mujeres haciendo un sinnúmero de Dinámicas y prácticas necesarias, si bien no era el curso todavía, las preguntas abarcaban sobre conocimientos basicos del uso de instrumentos con fines quirurgicos. Habían enfermeras que no tenían idea de ello, porque no les había tocado nunca asistir una Cirugía, pero Candy tenía una propuesta a futuro para esas chicas o bien les enseñaría posteriormente o las mismas que van saliendo les transmita a las que menos saben, pero bueno eso era algo que maquinaba en su mente.

-Muchachas, esto no es la decisión final. Hay algunas que no pasan las pruebas y es de entenderse, pero no quiere decir que no puedan ser enfermeras de Cirugía. No, no podemos pensar que así sea. Las que aprueben saben que iran hasta Nueva York y estarán bajo mis enseñanzas.

-¿Tu?, pero si eres muy joven- dijo una enfermera de más de 35 años- ¿Dónde obtuviste tus estudios?- la enfermera se mantenía escéptica a aceptar que esa chica podría saber sobre el uso de los instrumentos en la asistencia quirúrgica.

-¿acaso tiene uno que ser una vieja para tener experiencia?. claro que no- dijo otra de las enfermeras que veía de manera amable a la Rubia.

\- …. Pronto cumpliré 27 y estudié por tres años en la universidad del Hospital Royal En Londres

-¿En serio?- preguntó la de mirada afable, pero no por incredulidad, si no por haber estado en Londres.

-Sí y….. No he venido por cumplir algún capricho, lo he hecho porque fui asignada y tengo estudios y experiencia sobre esto.

-¡Oh, no por favor, disculpa si te ofendí – dijo la enfermera - pero es que….- habló la primera

-No lo sentí así. ¡Te lo aseguro!, pero quiero que sepan que me enorgullece estar aquí con ustedes y llevar a cabo esta capacitación, porque además quiero que ustedes conozcan y se nutran de todos esas técnicas que aprendi y que me ha llevado hasta la actualidad ser la jefa de enfermeras quirurgicas del departamento de Cardiología.

Las mujeres la observaban con asombro y respeto. Candy no solo había estado en Cardiología, también estuvo con los médicos especializados en problemas como el que tuvo quien ahora es su Esposo. Candy estudiaba. Le gustaba obtener información, siempre buscaba cuanta pudiera y estar al tanto de todo.

El dia fue agotador después que estuvieron en el salón, candy ya las demás fueron al área de la enfermeras instrumentista para hacer un último informe, necesitaba saber que tantos instrumentos conocían y al menos su utilización básicamente. Algunas de ellas habían asistido en cirugía por alguna emergencia sin tener pleno conocimiento, por eso era imperante que tuvieran un nivel avanzado . Candy había aprendido muchísimo, pues era una muchacha muy capaz en su profesión. Alguna vez le propusieron estudiar medicina, pero la enfermería era su fuerte.

-El dia de mañana les diré los nombres de las enfermeras que deberán ir a Nueva york. Nos reuniremos a las 9 en el salón- Candy se despidió del Director y salió del hospital rumbo al hotel de la zona. Eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol estaba empezando a debilitarse. Mientras caminaba por las calles miraba a todos lados como si tuviera miedo de encontrar a alguien que no deseara ver, sabía que él se encontraba en esa ciudad, tiempo atrás lo supo por los diarios, su familia había adquirido una cadena de hoteles en Miami y no podría saber si al que iba estaría entre ellos.- Sería una jugada cruel del destino que lo encontrara en ese lugar. Lo más probable es que aún se dedique a derrochar el dinero de su familia- se dijo en su interior.

Entro y pidió buscar su nombre y en efecto su estadía por dos días estaba registrada. Le entregaron su llave y subió por las escaleras, moría por llegar a su habitación ducharse, comer algo y descansar hasta el dia siguiente en que volvería a su trabajo. Revisó su celular y vió un par de mensajes de su Esposo del cual uno ya lo había contestado en su momento"He llegado bien mi amor... todo va excelente". El otro mensaje le pedía que lo recordara siempre- sonrió ante su ocurrencia. No necesitaba que lo escribiera. Candy lo amaba con todo su ser, que difícilmente podría olvidar a ese hombre que se le había metido en el alma, el corazón y la sangre.-"No podría hacerlo, mi amor" "piensa tú también en mi"- le respondió.

El dia llegó y con ello nuevas cosas por hacer. Se levantó y se fue al comedor del hotel para desayunar. El dia anterior comió poquísimo, por no decir nada en la cena y durmió prácticamente sin peso en su estómago, así que el desayuno no lo dejaría escapar, porque de verdad lo necesitaba. Se mantenía sumida en su deleite, pero se sentía observada. No deseaba caer en la paranoia de creerlo. Terminó su desayuno tranquilamente y subió a su cuarto de hotel para lavarse los dientes y aplicarse un poco de perfume. De nuevo vestía su uniforme de enfermera. Al entregar sus llaves giró para continuar su camino – ¡Oh, por favor disculpe!, estaba muy distraída y no pude verlo...¿Le he lastimado? – dijo mientras recogía con ayuda de ese hombre su portafolio y las hojas que se habían desparramados al caer el objeto. Cuando levantó su mirada para ver al hombre se quedó sin habla y quiso salir corriendo en el momento. La sostuvo con fuerza con una miraba inquisitiva.

-¡Buen dia querida Candy!- no respondió, el dia no empezaba siendo bueno para ella- seguía sosteniéndola con una sonrisa cínica y maquiavélica. Candy vió esos ojos y tuvo miedo.

-¡Suéltame!, por favor ¡Debo irme!...

-¿Por qué sigues siendo arisca?...- susurró- ¡Sigues estando tan bella como antes!, diría que mucho más. Tu rostro es tan bonito Candy, siempre me ha gustado.- le acarició

-¡No, me toques!- dio un manotazo quitándole de encima sus manos.

-¡Sigues siendo la misma de antes! No has cambiado nada- pudo soltarse y terminar de salir hacia la calle para abordar un taxi, quería alejarse lo más rápido de allí. Lamentaba no llevar consigo su maleta terminaría rápido con todo y e irse ese mismo día, no vivir con la tensión de que podría aparecerse por el hotel. Se fue calmando cuando sabía que ese hombre no haría un escándalo en ese lugar.-Vamos Candy, no deberías temerle a ese tipo, no hará nada que perjudique el apellido de sus padres- dijo así misma mientras iba en el interior del auto.

-¡Servida joven, hemos llegado al hospital!

Caminó rápidamente, tenía un par de minutos de retraso y Candy había aprendido a ser puntual, pero lo sucedido obviamente la sacó de su órbita, si bien era una posibilidad entre mil, el caso es que pasó y seguía siendo tan desagradable como antaño, casi 10 años cuando todavía era casi una niña.

-¡Lo que me cuentas no lo puedo creer Neal! ¿En verdad la has visto? ¿Y que hace en Miami? ¿Lo sabes?

-¡Deja de preguntar tanto!...

-Pues habla de una vez...

-¡Supongo está en el hospital Jackson! es el que está más cerca del hotel donde la ví, pero no lo sé pudiera estar en otro, iba con su uniforme de enfermera

-Sigue de enfermera, eh?…. cuando supe que lo sería no lo creí...Lo recuerdo cuando la vi en aquel hospital de Chicago ¿Y qué piensas hacer?...te sugiero que dejes eso…

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-No, claro que no lo he olvidado…..por su culpa lo perdí…perdí a mi novio.

-Ja ja ja...¡En realidad nunca fue tu novio!, tú eras la que te lo acreditabas como tal- reía a carcajadas y ante su hilaridad ella solo pudo decir:

-¡Claro que lo era!, lo que pasa es que era muy tímido para decir las cosas, pero siempre venía a visitarme.

-Eso no significaba que lo fuera, ¿se te olvida que éramos parientes? era nuestro primo político y nunca le ví que estuviese enamorado de ti, Eliza ...Ah, y recuerda que las visitas de Anthony se hicieron más frecuentes a raiz que la conoció...¡No la molestes!

-Bueno, sí, pero, pero ¿No me digas que todavía sigues con la estúpida idea de estar enamorado de ella? tan solo era una chica que ni ella misma sabía de donde venía, llegó a nuestra casa a trabajar de sirvienta para luego robarme a mi novio... ¡Maldita Candy!, por su culpa… ya no está- dijo mostrándo una mueca de rabia y dolor en su madre hizo bien en echarla, por buscona y entrometida.

-¡Ya ves que eso no sirvió de nada!. ¡Ellos seguían viéndose!- Candy había sido echada de esa casa cuando los señores se dieron cuenta que Anthony se habia enamorado de Candy y buscó empleo en otro lugar. Ella tan solo tenía 16 años cuando llegó a esa familia y estuvo con ellos por más de un año.

\- Cuando se hicieron novios, Anthony me lo restregaba paseándose por todos lados con ella. ¡Ella me lo quito Neal!. Estoy segura que si nunca hubiese aparecido aqui, Anthony estuviese vivo... Nunca olvidaré que por su culpa murió en ese accidente de auto y todo porque esa tarde había quedado en ir por ella.

-¡No puedes culparla por eso!...ella ni siquiera...

-¡Claro que si!, todo ha sido por esa maldita sarraspatrosa.

-Candy ha cambiado mucho… ya no es aquella insignificante chica que llegó a nuestra casa buscando trabajo, ahora es una mujer muy atractiva, con decirte que cuando la vi, no podía creer que fuese ella, me dediqué a observarla y no tuve dudas…si la vieras te sorprenderías….¡Esta hermosísima!

-¡No me interesa!...- dijo luego meditando- aunque pensándolo bien deberíamos averiguar más de ella y jugar un poco….como en los viejos tiempos.

-No, si hubiese sabido que esa seria tu respuesta, no te habría dicho que he vuelto a verla.

-¡No te entiendo!, ¿ahora eres tú quien me pide eso?...¿Me estás ocultando algo Neal?.

-Tú y tus momentos de paranoia… ¡Claro que no oculto nada Eliza!, es solo que…. Es solo que ha pasado el tiempo y no somos más aquellos chiquillos.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó mientras lo observaba tomar su chaqueta -¿No esperaras a mamá?

-A mi apartamento. Dile a mi madre que...que me cansé de esperarla, como siempre no se encuentra.

Salió de la mansión con una idea clavada en su mente, buscar a Candy sea como fuere. Iría al hospital a preguntar por ella. Si estaba fija en la ciudad eso sería mucho mejor, si no ya encontraría la forma.- Esta vez Candy…¡no te me escaparás¡….¡Te lo juro!- dijo para sí con una sonrisa quebrada en su rostro.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Notitas: Quiero aclararles algo sobre este capitulo. iran saliendo personajes conforme la historia, personajes que ya conocemos en la verdadera historia de Nagita. En mi historia Candy nunca ha hablado con nadie sobre ese pasado por cosas , ni siquiera con Terry lo ha hecho que ahora es su Esposo, porque en cierta manera le duele recordar y revivirlo. Asi que en algun momento tendra que salir todo eso.

Letty no te has perdido, la intervencion de los hermanos tenia que ser asi para darle el toque de curiosidad. Ahora se comprende que Candy no aceptara que Terry quisiera morir, cuando habian personas que no sobrevivian a un accidente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Nueva York**

-¡Terry!... sé que estás de salida...

-Señor Robert…

-Te necesito en mi oficina, ¿Puedes darme un poco de tu tiempo?

-Arreglo algunas cosas y enseguida estoy con usted- El llamado de Robert lo había dejado pensativo y minutos después se encontraba frente al director. Al entrar, el mayor le sostuvo la mirada- Bueno Señor aquí estoy...

-Por favor toma asiento...Disculpa que estropee tus planes, pero -La seriedad del Castaño era tan notable - Creo que... Tú, ¿Tienes algo que decirme, verdad?

-¿Yo?….no... Señor...

-¿Estás seguro?- los ojos de Terry se centraron en un punto fijo en el suelo

-Bueno...¡No entiendo!

-Lo sé todo... Solo quiero decirte que aunque quizás no lo creas por el vinculo que me une a Susanna, que entiendo tu silencio y que te es difícil decirme crudamente como son las cosas...¡No bajes tu mirada!, no tienes por qué, siempre demostraste respeto y fuiste un caballero... Tu esposa debe sentirse muy orgullosa de ti.

 **Inicio flash Back**

\- ¡Suéltame Susanna! ¡Déjate de estupideces!…. Hay que llamar a un médico para que te revise- El director salía de su habitación y logró verlos cuando entraban a la habitación de ella. No quería dar crédito a ciertos chismes que anteriormente había escuchado y lo que sus propios ojos habian observado esporádicamente y, aunque sabía perfectamente por boca del muchacho el amor por su esposa, pero no podía estar seguro de ella, además estaba en juego su negocio y él sabía separarlo de sus afectos. Se detuvo pensando si era correcto lo que haría y a pasos lentos sientiendose aún no seguro lo vió salir airado, dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

 **Fin de flash back**

-No acostumbro a hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no podía permitirlo por la reputación de mi Empresa. Tantos años de esfuerzo y trabajo no podían venirse abajo tan solo por un simple capricho. Aunque la quiero mucho, soy un hombre serio en mis negocios y las cosas me gustan que estén cada uno en su sitio, como es debido, pero bueno olvidemos todo esto ya.

Candy terminaba con el listado de las enfermeras que irían a Nueva York. Había finiquitado todo y hablado con el Dr. Stevenson. La fecha en que empezarían el curso seria mediadios de la próxima semana para que las muchachas tuvieran el suficiente tiempo de arreglar sus cosas y emprender el viaje. Por lo pronto finalizó con la selección. Eran las dos de la tarde y pensó que era suficiente tiempo para poder viajar no le importaba perder la noche del hotel, pero de pronto recapacitó y se prometió asi misma que debería dejar de sentir ese miedo que es lo que hacía fuerte a quien lo provocaba.

Pensaba que no existe nada que él no pudiera obtener y a Candy, a ella había resultado difícil tenerla, se empecinó desde entonces cuando usando su fuerza bruta quiso doblegarla para llevar a cabo su sucio acto. Cuando Candy se fue a Londres hubo perdido su rastro, pero no su insistencia y cuando volvió a encontrarla por azahares del destino se dijo entonces que éste estaba de su lado-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!- lo había escuchado, pero hizo caso omiso. La repulsión y el asco que le producía de tan solo sentir que estaba alli era irrefrenable. Siguió caminando con el estómago revuelto al recordar que habria pasado si Neal hubiese saciado sus asquerosas pretenciones- ¡Vamos Candy!, puedo llevarte hasta el hotel.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Cuándo entenderás que detesto tu presencia?...Deja de perseguirme si no quieres que...a tu familia no le gustará saber...

-¡No te creerán!, ¿Piensas que mis padres creerán lo que tenga que decir alguien como tú?

Candy sonrió con amargura, repulsión y furia. ¿Cuándo aprendería ese hombre que su presencia le asqueaba? ¿Qué es lo que pasaba por su mente cuando la quiso forzar en aquel tiempo valiéndose de su necesidad? Ilusamente creyó que ella caería rendida a sus pies, pero se topó con piedra en ese aspecto. La vida misma le enseñó que en la vida siempre hay que ir con la frente en alto y valerse con lo que uno posee y dentro de lo que tenía desde niña trataba de ser feliz.

-¿Y te dices llamar hombre? ¿Qué te piensas que eres?. Tendría que estar demente para que fuese posible que sintiera "algo", puedes tener posición y mucho dinero Neal, todos los caprichos que tus padres pueden darte, pero eres un pobre diablo que no se ha podido conseguir una mujer…Búscate una y dejame en paz de una vez. ¡Es increible que pienses que yo pudiera...!...¡Jamás me oyes!, no eres más que una lagartija - el comentario de Candy lo encendió en furia y salió de su auto, Candy no le mostró ningún temor, al contrario se mantuvo de pie y con su mirada clavada en aquellos ojos marrones que destilaban impotencia y rencor- ¿Qué harás?- dijo en tono desafiante y giró caminando presurosa si no es que corriendo de allí, quería llegar volando hasta el hotel tomar su maleta e irse. Extrañaba tanto a Terry y como si su pensamiento se hubiere conectado a él, le llamó al teléfono del hotel.

-Mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?- Su desagradable encuentro había dejado su corazón agitado.

-Yo….yo estoy bien Terry…solo, un poco cansada...Recién llego del hospital cariño.

-Descansa por favor Candy….¡Quisiera estar contigo!, pero tendré que aguantarme, ya mañana te tendré conmigo y, recuerda que te amo mucho no lo olvides…. ¡Amor!. -Por favor cuídate….hasta pronto mi pecosa hermosa.

-Hasta pronto ...

Tenía ganas de que le salieran alas y volar hasta donde se encontraba su amor, pero eso era imposible. Habría querido tomar el vuelo en ese instante, pero no quería preocupar a su marido con un viaje a prisa, sabía que Terry no le permitiría que viajara de ese modo, pues sería muy contraproducente cuando en el hotel todavía dispone de una noche. Esa noche fue larga. Ansiaba tanto que llegara el día siguiente y partir a New york a sus fuertes y protectores brazos. Tenía lista su maleta y le costó mucho poder conciliar el sueño, fue entrada la noche cuando al fin pudo dormir. Tendría libre el fin de semana completo para empezar la siguiente preparada para dar sus clases.

Muy temprano se encontraba acechando el lugar. No se daría por vencido y el capricho formado en su mente no desistiría en dejarlo. Había descubierto que en efecto ella estuvo en el hospital Jackson, le fue fácil averiguarlo valiéndose de su labia y su dinero, ahora se encontraba en su auto en las afueras del hotel propiamente frente al enorme portón -¡Sin duda ella tendrá que salir por esa puerta! - se dijo ansioso y una voz en su interior siguió replicándole- ¡Déjala en paz y no te metas en problemas!, han pasado muchos años- mientras sopesaba entre una y otra situación la vió a la distancia descender. Sabia que debía cambiar de actitud, pues con la reciente no lograría nada, así que las tácticas serian distintas.

Cuando Candy llegó a la puerta iba inmersa en un solo pensamiento: abordar el avión lo más pronto posible ansiaba estar con su marido. El moreno salió de su auto como si se tratara de una fiera escondida esperando a su presa.

-Buenos días Candy…¡Mi queridisima Candy!

-No, ¡Santo Dios! ¿tú otra vez?...

-Por favor….Candy...no pretendo hacerte ningún daño al contrario te pido que me disculpes por haberme portado como un patán contigo. Sé que estuvo mal, muy mal, asi que te propongo que seamos amigos.

-¿Amigos?...¿Tú y yo amigos?...ja ja ja...perdona que me ría, pero me resulta difícil creerlo. ¿Crees que voy a caer en tu estúpido juego, cuando tú y tu hermana me hicieron la vida imposible?...tú, ustedes son de las personas que no cambiarán nunca...¡Adiós! y no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

-Te estoy pidiendo disculpas...creeme….de verdad me gustaría hacer las cosas bien Candy. Por favor perdóname- la rubia hacia un gesto de negación con su cabeza- por favor acepta tomarte al menos un café conmigo….. ¡Te juro que no te molestaré más!

Empezó a caminar con rapidez pero la sostuvo con fuerza de un brazo.

-¡No tan rápido!. Ya me estoy hartando...sabes que puedo tener a la mujer que quiero, pero he dicho que te quiero a ti.

-¡Suéltame!...¡me lastimas!

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que te suplique?

-¡Yo solo quiero que me dejes vivir tranquila!

-Quise hacer las cosas bien, pero tú me lo pones difícil...

-¿Las cosas bien? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú me gustas Candy, me gustas mucho y no voy a desistir hasta que seas mia.

-¿Eh?- su rostro se mostró sombrío- ¡Esto es solo un capricho tuyo!, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, yo….no… ¡JAMAS!….! JAMAS! , será mejor que te alejes de mi.

-¡No es un capricho!

-Pero no puedes forzarme a hacer algo que no quiero. ¡Suéltame!... te digo que me sueltes.

-¡No hasta que hablemos!. Te he dicho tantas veces que te amo y que me disculpes, pero sigues con tu actitud, yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras y hasta dejarias ese trabajo.

-¡No necesito nada de tí!- La sostuvo con más fuerza y la besó grotescamente lastimando su labio inferior - NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO- Se soltó de su amarre valiéndose de un rodillazo en aquella parte sensible del tipo, al verlo en el suelo eso le dió la garantía de correr y tomar rápidamente un taxi.

-¡Por favor lléveme rápidamente al aeropuerto!- el conductor vió al hombre que aún estaba en el piso -Señor, ese hombre me ha atacado, por favor apresúrese. Necesito llegar urgentemente.

-Oh, por supuesto….pero debería llamar a las autoridades, no se puede permitir eso.

-Oh, no, no debo llegar lo antes posible, mi vuelo sale a las 8 y no cuento con suficiente tiempo- Candy se encontraba nerviosa y en poco tiempo estaba en el aeropuerto y buscaba su lugar, tropezaba con lo o quien se le atravesara…. ¡Tenga más cuidado muchacha! – escuchó en voz lejana. Caminaba aturdida. Llegó a su sitio y se dispuso a tratar de descansar.

Era un poco después de las 12 del mediodía cuando arribó a Nueva York, al sentir que pronto lo vería su corazón se renovó y de inmediato salió hasta la calle para abordar un taxi que la llevara hasta su casa. Sacó el celular y tenía un mensaje.

-¡Mi amor!, te espero con ansias- Según la hora que lo envió fue antes de su viaje, pero por la premura no fue visto.

-¡Estoy aquí Terry y con muchos deseos de verte mi amor!. Tomaré un Taxi para ir a casa directamente.

-Mira al frente amor. ¡Estoy aquí!- Tenía casi una hora de estar al frente de la salida del lugar midiendo la hora aproximada de su llegada, la vió salir a la calle y tomar su celular, supuso que leia su mensaje porque sonreía y espero su contestación. Estaba alli con sus brazos abiertos como si hubiesen pasado años de no verse.

-¡Terry!..¡Terry!...¡mi amor! - se abrazaba a su cuerpo y lo besaba… -¡Te extrañé tanto! Siento que ha sido una eternidad estos días sin ti.

-¡También te extrañé Candy!…¡No te imaginas cuanto!- dijo apoderándose de sus labios que besó con ternura y luego con desesperación, pero de pronto Candy se apartó - …. Mi amor, ¿Qué te sucedió?- Vió la lastimadura.

-Oh, ¿esto?..- señaló sus labios -fue un accidente… ya sabes que soy tan atolondrada que….tropecé y...

-Mis besos te curaran….¡No te preocupes!- ella sonrió- Te besaré tantas veces sea posible para curarte mi amor- era lo que más deseaba ella para borrar el rastro.

-Terry, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? es decir...tu trabajo.

-Sali temprano, pues las grabaciones terminaron y solicité permiso para venir por ti.

-¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte Terry!...Me hiciste mucha falta. Quería venir en cuanto terminé todo, pero te ibas a preocupar mucho...

-¡Claro que me preocuparía!. Ahora estamos juntos y tú estas sana y salva amor.

-¡Terry!...

-Vamos a Casa - subieron al auto y candy a los minutos se quedó dormida, se miraba cansada y no quiso despertarla, sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo

-¡Candy!, amor…hemos llegado- abrió sus ojos poco a poco adaptando su vista al lugar

-¡Terry!, ¿el apartamento?

-Sí, nos mudamos amor…yo me encargué de todo en estos dias, no iba a permitirlo cuando sé que estas muy cansada.

-Oh, disculpa que te dejé con todo ese trabajo a ti Terry….pero también era mi obligación.

-¡No digas eso!...somos un matrimonio y es así como funciona. Además no fue mucho prácticamente los artículos personales y nuestro guardarropa. Es más creo que es momento que se haga cambios en este.

-Terry, yo estoy bien con la ropa que tengo, no gastes el dinero innecesariamente. Sé que es muy sencilla y con lo que me has comprado es más que suficiente, cariño. Además utilizo más mi uniforme.

-Por favor….eso no es gastar el dinero innecesariamente…. ¡eres mi esposa y quiero hacerlo!.

-¡Esta bien!...contigo no puedo poner objeciones. Cuando te empeñas en algo, no desistes.

Terminaron de entrar a su Residencia en Manhattan y al abrir fue sorpresa para Candy pues todos sus amigos estaban allí.

-¡Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Candy!- exclamaron

-¡Que maravilla de Casa!

-Candy, tu casa esta preciosa

-Gracias Annie, Archie- le saludo con un efusivo abrazo - Hola Albert, Nicole que gusto de verte…. ¿ya se han establecido en América?

-Asi es Candy, Nicole solo está por presentar su tesis y tendrá que viajar, mientras tanto me quedaré aquí para empezar los preparativos de nuestra boda. Nicole ha encontrado un buen trabajo en una empresa prestigiosa aquí en Nueva york, probable que trabajemos juntos.

-¿Juntos?...¿Cómo asi Albert?

-Sucede que conozco a la directora del hospital Jacobo. El Hospital donde tú trabajas.

-Ah, ¿en serio?

-Sí, antes de irme a estudiar mi especialidad a La Universidad de Londres, ella fue mi mentora y una gran amiga de quienes fueron mis padres.

-Oh, ¿Quién lo diría Albert? me alegro mucho….porque entonces la oportunidad se extiende.

-Sí, hace unos días le hablé y le comenté que había regresado de Londres tras mi especialidad y que necesitaba una oportunidad, así que iré lo más pronto posible.

-¡Que bien!

-¡Hola Candy!...mira te compramos un pastel. Sé que gustas de esta exquisitez así que pensamos que de chocolate seria sensacional.

-¡Oh!, esto si es una delicia chicos. Les agradezco de verdad todo el trabajo que se tomaron para darme esta bienvenida- dijo mientras cortaba una rebanada- Gracias Archie, gracias a todos ustedes mis amigos.

-Granchester, Felcitaciones por tus exitos. Está de más decir que te ha ido muy bien.

-No puedo quejarme…me ha ido excelente.

-Solo espero que todo eso no afecte a Candy. Sabes bien que la queremos mucho y que deseamos lo mejor para ella.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero ¿Afectar a Candy?, ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes a que me refiero... Ese ambiente es escandaloso y quizás un poco libertino y tú pues te mueves en éste y debes estar a esa altura para obtener la fama que quieres...

-No creas en todo lo que escuches y veas Archie. No te voy a negar que sí hay un poco de todo eso, pero te prometo que...

-¡No me prometas nada!, solo te digo que nunca la lastimes. Nosotros solo deseamos que ella sea feliz y si eres tú su felicidad entonces no hay nada que decir.

-Así será...Jamás haría algo que le lastime, porque es algo que no me perdonaría nunca.

-Bueno dejemos esto aquí. No quiero que sientas que queremos inmiscuirnos en tu vida personal, no es así, pero ella nos importa mucho.

-Les agradezco y pasando entonces a otro tema...¿tú como vas?, según Annie, te encargarías de los negocios de tu familia.

-En realidad mi hermano está a cargo por ahora, pero tengo que coadyuvar en el cargo junto a él…Soy un hombre casado y es momento que lo haga. Esa fue la razón por lo que fui a Londres a estudiar Master en Finanzas y tomar lo que me corresponde.

-¡Qué bien por ustedes!. Tienen un futuro prometedor y asegurado.

-Si

-Archie, Terry ¿Por qué están alejados?, vamos que es momento de ir al comedor- dijo Annie que se acercó a los hombres

-Vamos muchachos que Nicole y Annie se han encargado de todo y no podemos dejarlas esperando- comentó Albert

Le habían preparado una comida especial a Candy la cual degustaron todos sentados a la mesa. Pasaron la tarde entre risas, anécdotas y preguntas de cómo le había ido en el hospital. Horas después todos sus amigos se despidieron y se retiraron prometiendo volver a tener un encuentro.

-Al fin hemos quedado solos Candy- dijo tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola a su pecho.

-Sí y gracias a ti también Terry...me gustó mucho.

-Todos tuvieron la idea de hacerte algo sencillo para darte la bienvenida a tu casa. Le había comentado a Albert y Archie que estaba en nuestra nueva casa y entonces los demás organizaron todo esto. ¡Que bien que te gustó mi amor!

-¡Mi casa!, me es difícil creer que esta es mi casa.

-¡No lo dudes!, amor yo sé que tuviste una vida que no fue nada buena, es decir para alguien que no tuvo a sus padres y no tuvo un hogar estable, eres una mujer fuerte, me pregunté y me pregunto hasta ahora muchas veces que no se dé donde sacas tanta fuerza Candy, una fuerza que me transmitiste cuando me encontraba mal y que gracias a tí ahora estoy aqui con todo esto y sobre todo contigo, la mujer que amo.

-Solamente puedo decirte que he tratado de vivir con lo que tengo, con lo que Dios me dió y si solo poseo vida, decidí vivirla a plenitud y con sentido en esta. La enfermería fue algo que nació en mi la necesidad de ayudar a los demás y cuando te conocí fue completa mi felicidad porque en ti encontré mi hogar. Cada vez que estoy en tus brazos siento que es donde siempre quiero estar.

-Y siempre tienes una hermosa sonrisa que regalar. Es hermoso verte cada mañana. Ver tus ojos cada dia es lo que me mantiene siempre en pie.

-Creo que todo tiene un propósito en esta vida. Es decir pienso que mi vida y todo lo que me pasó bueno y malo fue necesario para que entonces pudiera llegar hasta Londres y poder conocerte.

-¡Quisiera conocer más de tu adolescencia!

-Oh, lo olvidaba tengo que enviar un informe a la directora sobre todo los avances que hice.

-¿No puede esperar a mañana?

-¡Terry!- dijo con el ceño fruncido- ¿empezamos de nuevo?, solo es comunicarle que ya estoy en Nueva York y que las muchachas estarán el lunes en el centro de capacitación. La directora tiene que delegar a alguien que se encargue de la estadía lo más pronto posible.

Se adentró a la ducha, necesitaba un baño relajante. Quería meterse a la cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente, la mañana había sido terrible y agotadora- ¡pero qué bonito baño Terry!- dijo mientras este se encontraba acostado. Se levantó y se encamino hasta la puerta del mismo.

\- ¿Te gusta?

-¡Está precioso!-admiró la hermosura de la joven que se encontraba dentro con sus cabellos humeods y sin poderse contener ya estaba también totalmente mojado.

-¡Terry!

-¡Candy!- exclamó su nombre con voz jadeante- Yo….- no dijo palabra y la besó apasionadamente. No podía contener el deseo de poseerla- He aguantado lo suficiente -Ella no se daba cuenta de toda la sensualidad que emanaba de su ser y que a su vez lo envolvía - Ni siquiera te imagines todo lo que estás haciendo en mí con tan solo tu mirada... me vuelves loco.

-¡Terry!- ¡Te extrañe tanto!. Tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo amor- enlazó sus manos en el cuello de su Esposo.

-¡Si?, pues entonces vamos que nuestra cama nos espera- susurró en su oido provocando escalofrios y a su vez un fuego vagaba por todo su cuerpo- No puedo esperar más...por favor acaba con ésta tortura- los besos subieron de tonos y sus manos vagaban alocadamente por todo su cuerpo y ella lo emuló. Durante su ausencia esas noches habían sido un tormento. Había añorado volverla a tener entre sus brazos deseándola y amándola como lo hacía en esos momentos. Después de un par de horas en que se habían dado lo que sus cuerpos habían pedido se levantaron hambrientos. Prepararon una comida rápida pues no deseaban salir de la cama.

-Mi amor, ¿Y a ti como te fue en la compañía?, dijiste que habías terminado una película ¿Cuándo se estrenará?.

-¡Muy pronto! Y espero que me acompañes. Después del estreno se llevará a cabo una pequeña recepción.

-Por supuesto. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo y desde este momento te deseo éxitos...¡ Me siento tan orgullosa de ti!- de pronto el semblante del castaño cambió al mostrar preocupación que su esposa pudo notar.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?-Preguntó curiosa. Hace unos momentos estabas con una gran sonrisa y ahora...¿Qué te preocupa amor?

-No, no es nada- No sabía si sería un buen momento pues sopesaba todavía la situación. No se atrevía a hablar, pero sabía que no podía seguir ocultándole las cosas-Yo….yo tengo algo que decirte Candy, te prometo que no es nada que pueda...

-Solo dilo Terry...creo que es mejor que me lo digas...¡Te escucho! - sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas- cuéntame que es eso que tanto te aflige amor. ¿Tiene que ver con Susanna?- él asintió y candy entonces se levantó rápidamente de la cama desviando su mirada a un punto fijo en el suelo.- ¿Otra vez esa mujer?...Di que pasó con ella ahora Terry.

-Me cuesta mucho hablar de esto, pero tú eres mi esposa y tengo que decirlo porque no puedo permitir malas interpretaciones, sé cómo se mueve este medio y como muchos sobreviven a base de las habladurías y es por eso mismo que debo hablar contigo- se levantó y se encamino hasta donde ella se había alejado. La tomó de los hombros suavemente e hizo que lo viera a los ojos - ¡Fue en Londres Candy!, pero te digo desde este momento que no pasó nada...¡Te lo juro mi amor!.

-¿En Londres? ¿Qué pasó en Londres Terry?

\- Fue el mismo dia que llegamos a Londres...Ella había tenido un percance y al parecer tenía problemas para caminar, yo me acerque para ayudarle… te juro que pensé que se encontraba mal y entonces ella cuando entramos a su habitación…...se despojó de sus ropas y…Te aseguro amor que ni siquiera la toque. ¡Debes creerme Candy! Quizás sea difícil para ti cuando sabes lo que hubo tiempo atrás entre ella y yo, pero te puedo jurar que ha sido así. Susanna no me interesa en lo absoluto y esta mal decirlo, ella no me provoca nada más que repulsión, es una mujer casada con un hijo y aunque no existiera nada de eso, para mi Susanna se borró de mi vida hace muchisimo tiempo, desde antes de conocerte.

-Lo sé y te creo Terry, pero ¿Por qué tardaste mucho tiempo en decirme esto?

\- Pensaba que podía llevar esto sin que te dieras cuenta. Creí que no tenía caso que te dijera algo que estaba seguro te molestaría, pero luego pensé bien las cosas y no podía ocultarte más las cosas. Puedes estar segura de que no te he fallado siquiera con el pensamiento. Tú eres mi mundo…mi amor, todo. No quiero malos entendidos en nuestro matrimonio... No me agrada hacer esto sobre todo si es una mujer, pero tú no eres cualquier persona, eres mi esposa y no puedo quedarme callado.

-Y ¿Qué harás Terry?- dijo apartándose de su lado- esa mujer no va a desistir. Yo confío en ti, pero... ¿Nunca entenderá que eres mi esposo?...ella hace mucho tiempo que perdió su oportunidad. ¡Qué mujer tan descarada! teniendo un marido y un hijo... Te has convertido en su capricho- dijo con sumo enojo- ¡Claro que debía saberlo! _si tú me ocultas algo así, entonces sí podría pensar que tú me engañas, aunque no fuere el caso._

-Eso no Candy. Esa es la razón por la que no deseo ocultarte nada y quiero que este matrimonio funcione y,…. mira que conoces todo mi pasado.

-¡Terry!...yo..- no dijo una sola palabra más. Las palabras de él habían tocado fibras suaves y se encontraba en un momento confuso. Pensó en la violencia en la que aquel nefasto hombre había tomado sus labios y pensó entonces en su actuar.

Continuará….


	14. Chapter 14

Espero guste de este capitulo.

* * *

Habían pasado un magnifico fin de semana juntos. Llegó el Lunes y con este el inicio de una semana más de trabajo. Hasta el dia miércoles empezaría el curso como ya lo informó en su momento. La enfermería quirúrgica era como tal una profesión importantísima. Las clases fueron programadas desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde y luego terminaban de cumplir su rol ayudando en relevar por algunas horas a las enfermeras y posteriormente se iban a descansar para el siguiente día. Candy se proponía realizar un programa dinámico para que dichas clases fuesen mucho más productivas. Pasaban los dias y una tarde en la que terminaba unos de los cursos práctico con las enfermeras se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital. Necesitaba un café, había comido algo al llegar al hospital por la mañana, pero con la premura apenas le dio tiempo de tomarlo desde casa. Su marido se había enojado con ella, porque era imperante buscar a alguien que se encargara de esas cosas. Recordaba el pequeño problema que se suscitó entre ellos y quizás Terry tenía razón, sentía además que lo estaba descuidando, llegaba completamente cansada con tan solo las ganas de dormir.

-¡Hola!

-¿Michael...?- se levantó inmediatamente, aunque no sería una sorpresa para Candy que el joven médico estuviera en el hospital, la verdad es que si le causó sorpresa su presencia en ese instante. Después de varios meses atrás en que no habían pasado palabra más que la ocasión en el que Candy luego de aquel encuentro en Chicago le había escrito. Lo escrito hubiese querido decirselo de frente, pero no se habia dado la ocasión, además pensaba que todavía el médico se sentiria lastimado y no era conveniente.

-Candy...¿cómo estás?

-Michael- sonrió con timidez- Yo...estoy bien...gracias por preguntar...

-¡Me alegro mucho! y sí, te ves muy linda...estás tan hermosa. Te ha asentado muy bien tu matrimonio- dijo viendola fijamente a esos verdes y penetrantes ojos.

-Gracias….y ¿Tú cómo estas? también te ves muy...muy bien.

\- Me enviaron por un par de dias para verificar unos analisis de la especialidad, pregunté por ti y me dijeron que te dirigías hacia la cafetería.. Yo...yo recibi tus mensajes Candy y...Aproveché que vine al Jacobo para hablar contigo.

-Yo tenía que aclararte las cosas Michael, no podía permitir siquiera lo que tú pensabas de mí, pero sé que todo fue culpa mía. ¡Jamás pasó por mi mente burlarme de ti!. Aquel dia no dejaste que te dijera las cosas, te fuiste acusándome de una mujer mentirosa y fría, no ha sido asi...Yo en verdad queria que lo nuestro se diera, pero...

-Pero lo conociste a él...

-Si, pero éramos dos personas viviendo en dos mundos distintos, él, un hombre quebrado y perdido, estaba desorientado en la vida que vivia. No sé en qué momento sucedió... perdona Michael, pero no creo justo hablarte de esto...Solo puedo decirte que nunca me burlé de tí...¡Te lo juro!...de verdad que lo siento mucho….. Nunca quise hacerte daño…por favor discúlpame.

-Supongo que ambos callaban lo que sentían y puedo deducir las razones. Creo que yo actuaría de la misma manera si me hubiese encontrado en esa situación-No te niego que después de todo eso me sentí muy mal…me sentí traicionado, luego de tus mensajes reflexioné una y otra vez y tuve muchas ganas de verte en ese instante, las circunstancias me lo impidieron, pero era para decirte que soy quien te pide disculpas por todo aquello que dije de ti, las cosas no se obligan y ten por seguro que agradezco tu sinceridad. Ahora puedo decir que me siento bien conmigo mismo y... - el medico tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas- Yo deseo que seas muy, pero muy feliz Candy….de verdad que sí, porque tú te lo mereces y, no tengo nada que disculparte, solo sé feliz. Eres una mujer valiosa que ha pasado por muchas vicisitudes y que mereces ser feliz….yo no tengo más que decir que solo esto… que en mi tienes a un amigo.

-¡Gracias Michael!. Yo también deseo que seas feliz y que encuentres a alguien que te ame inmensamente y que también te haga feliz. Sé que en este mundo hay alguien que espera por ti- él sonrió dudoso ante sus palabras- ¡no lo dudes!, porque eres un hombre maravilloso.

-¡Espero encontrarla pronto!. Bueno debo irme...me voy tranquilo...Mañana partiré por la tarde...luego que deje un informe a la directora...Quizás pueda verte cuando me vaya.

Desde que el director de la Compañia Strarford había hablado con ella dejándole en claro su posición no se había aparecido por el Teatro. Si seguía en su empeño realmente perdería todo, el dinero por el que tanto se sacrificó en un matrimonio sin amor, en donde para ella pesaba más los lujos y demás y que su esposo con gusto le daba. Se dió cuenta tarde el error de haber abandonado a Terry a su suerte, quizas si hubiese estado a su lado apoyándole habría tenido de nuevo su amor, aunque también sabia que Terry jamás permitiria tenerla a su lado por lástima. - Pero, y ¿esa?, ¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron esos dos?- se preguntó-¿Dónde diablos se conocieron?- estaba claro que Susanna no sabia nada. Dejaría que las aguas se calmaran por un buen tiempo. Actuaría como la esposa fiel que su marido quiere. El Teatro lo abandonaría, de verdad que no le interesaba y si de querer tener a Terry de nuevo metido en su cama podría hacerlo desde otras perspectivas.

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de su recámara había pasado un mes desde que Candy empezó con la capacitación de las enfermeras, muchas de ella eran bien perceptivas y otras que necesitaban de mucha más atención. Mientras se encontraba en la ducha, recordó cuando ella siendo muy joven empezó en el Hospital Santa Juana en Chicago era de igual manera. Sonrió ante su recuerdo y eso la llevó a otro de su vida de entonces. -Me pregunto ¿qué habría sido de mi vida si no sucede todo aquello? ¿Qué tipo de hombre se habría convertido? Sé que me amabas mucho y que procurabas mi felicidad, estés donde estés quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mí- sonrió con nostalgia ante su aseveración- ¡Por favor cuida de mí siempre! Soy muy feliz con Terry...esto es lo único que quiero, ¡vivir con él siempre!

-¡Candy!, amor ¿estás lista?

-¡Enseguida salgo Terry! Solo dame un par de minutos amor– habían quedado en ir de paseo a Coney Island Beach querían degustar del lugar el fin de semana y bien se merecían un buen descanso. Pensaron en hospedarse en el Sleep inn Hotel, pero luego desistieron querían volver esa misma tarde. Subieron a su auto y en menos de media hora ya se encontraban en el lugar.

-¡Es maravilloso Terry! Es preciosa...¡Mira toda esa agua!...¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

-¡Sabía que te iba a encantar!. Bueno hace unos dias tuvimos que venir aquí a realizar unas grabaciones y me quede asombrado de todo esto y ahora quise compartir con mi esposa de esta vista. Desde que lo vi, pensé en ti.

-Fue buena idea que me trajeras a este lugar….y cuando tú estas conmigo Terry, todo es mucho mas hermoso.

En ese instante la abrazaba por la espalda viendo hacia el horizonte, el sol casi ocultándose y ellos seguían abrazados- ¡Lo sé!- giró para verlo.

-¡Que presumido y arrogante eres Terry!

-Pero, ¿Qué he dicho de malo?...solo afirmé lo que dijiste Candy- comentó a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Ella clavó sus ojos muy serios y fijos en él y a Terry, le encantaba verla rabiar, y varios segundos después no pudieron contener la risa. Regresaron a la cotidianeidad Candy impartiendo sus clases y Terry sumido en sus ensayos, grabaciones y cada día más se le presentaban muy buenas y jugosas ofertas, más oportunidades haciendo cortos viajes. Una agencia de modelos y otra de comerciales requerían que fuese su fotografia la portada de la siguiente revista. El tiempo de la Rubia se hacía corto y tuvo que aceptar lo que su marido le propuso tiempo atras, que una persona se encargara de la casa.

* * *

-¡Hola candy!

-¿Tú?…. ¿Dónde está la persona que?...Oh no...eres tú...¿Qué haces aqui?, si quieres que una enfermera te atienda debes tomar tu turno correpondiente...permiso...- la sostuvo de nuevo del brazo, pero ella se soltó de su agarre.

-¿Pensaste que nunca daría contigo? Dije que no me daría por vencido hasta encontrarte. La verdad que en el Hospital donde estabas me costó conseguir tus datos, pero no hay nada que el dinero no pueda hacer...

-¡Santo Dios!...¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? No puedes venir así sin más y presentarte en mi trabajo. No tienes derecho. No deseo tu presencia...Vete- giró dispuesta a irse

-¡No tan pronto querida Candy! No he venido en vano, así que tendrás que salir conmigo quieras o no.

-¡Estás loco!… ¡Dejame en paz!... ¿Quién te crees que eres?...

-Por favor Candy….no te hagas la indiferente…yo puedo darte todo lo que necesitas y sacarte de este trabajo...puedo hacer que vivas como una reina- susurró muy cerca de su oido y ella se apartó bruscamente.

-No me interesa ni necesito nada de ti…desde niña he trabajado y amo mi profesión. Tú estás demente Neal...¡Alejate de mi!

-Cualquier mujer quisiera tener todo lo que le ofrezco, pero eres una tonta estúpida...Te desapareciste por mucho tiempo cuando pude evitarte que pasaras penurias...¡Nunca pude olvidarte Candy!

-No necesito tu asqueroso dinero. Yo estoy muy bien como vivo- dijo al momento de salir de la sala de espera.

El tipo era necio y testarudo. Salió de la sala con rumbo a la calle y otro auto detrás del suyo se estacionaba. De éste salia el bello castaño de ojos azules, alto y de buen porte vestido pulcramente de manera casual. El moreno lo observó de pies a cabeza. El hombre se pocisionó en la puerta de su auto de brazos cruzados y con su mirada clavada en la salida del hospital -¿Dónde he visto a ese tipo?... Su cara me parece familiar- se preguntó con curiosidad. Minutos atrás le había llamado a su celular, pero Candy no contestó y se dijo que era mejor así, pues haría del momento una sorpresa.

Tomó su bolsa y sacó su celular mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Vió la llamada perdida, pero no le dio tiempo de marcarla.

-¡Terry!- se abrazó a su cuerpo - ¡Terry estaba llamándote, no me di cuenta que…..- Mientras abrazaba a su esposo pudo ver muy cerca a Neal dentro de su auto y con su ceño fruncido no quitaba sus ojos de encima de ellos-... que...que me habías llamado- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí, estuve llamándote para invitarte a cenar, pero luego lo pensé y quise darte una sorpresa.

-Una Sorpresa- dijo con desgano

-¿Estás bien Candy? Te ves un poco pálida...-¿Qué te sucede amor? Estas temblando.

-No, no…yo estoy bien...¡No te preocupes!- volvió su mirada hacía el lugar donde estaba ese tipo. habria deseado que solo fuera su imaginación, pero no, él continuaba allí- ¿Nos vamos? quiero ir a casa...No tengo apetito Terry.

-Por favor Candy no me digas que no. No es justo y no lo acepto- ante la petición de Terry, sus atenciones y su amor, ella no podía negarse.

-¡Terry!

-¡Lo siento Señora!, pero usted viene conmigo.

* * *

-¿Diste con ella?

-Dime, ¿ha habido alguna cosa que no consiga?

-Ja ja ja ja, ¡sí que la hay!...no has podido hacer que esa estúpida caiga a tus pies.

-¡Verás que sí!...tarde o temprano caerá, pero tengo que averiguar quién es ese tipo que estaba con ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Como lo oyes. Estaba un tipo allí muy elegante, pudiera ser algo de ella...¡Maldición!- dijo al recordar que se abrazaban y se besaban- .…no pude acercarme para darle su merecido por tocar lo ajeno.

-Pero, quien más podría ser…seguramente debe ser…uno de sus amantes, ya sabes cómo se las pintan ese tipo de mujeres. Empiezan a enredar a los hombres para que caigan fácilmente, así como lo hizo con Anthony…es una trepadora.

-Y ¿tú que haces aquí?, ¿no me digas que te quedarás en Nueva York?

-No, solamente ando gastándome el cheque que me dió nuestro padre. Tengo que comprarme un vestido espectacular para la boda de Dany… ¿la recuerdas?

-¿Qué si la recuerdo? Claro que la Recuerdo….Daniela…no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombras…gracias a Dios que encontró después a quien perseguir.

-¡Neal!, no hables así de una mujer. Ella es una dama.

-¿Dama?...esa era una araña pegajosa que….

-¡Basta ya! , mejor me voy. No seguiré escuchando estupideces y de cómo mendigas que esa fulana te haga caso. ¡Aceptalo Neal!, esa mujer no estará contigo por las buenas. Debes de someterla a tu voluntad.

* * *

-¡Albert!, entonces ¿si te dieron el puesto?

-Si Candy….trabajaré aquí a partir de este momento. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Maravilloso!, seremos compañeros de trabajo...¿Quien lo diria?

-Si, ¿recuerda cuando nos conocimos Candy?

-Claro que lo recuerdo Albert, nunca olvidaré.

-Pero porsupuesto que no lo olvidarás si ese mismo dia conociste a Terry.

-Bueno...si- dijo sonrojada

-Volviendo a lo del trabajo, me indicarán cual será la clínica en donde atenderé a mis pacientes. ¡Ah!... se me olvidaba decirles. Ya tengo casa pronto hare una pequeña reunión están invitados. Luego llamaré a Terry.

-Oh, claro… por supuesto Albert.

\- Tengo que irme candy y ya saben…

\- De nuevo ¡muchas felicidades!

-Gracias…nos vemos luego.

-¡Adiós!

* * *

El dia de trabajo Terminó y Candy salía del hospital. Esa tarde Terry se disculpo al no poder ir por ella.

-No te preocupes amor, puedo tomar el autobus...¡Nos vemos luego!...besos.

De pronto una voz sonó detrás de ella-¿Qué significó todo eso candy?...¿Quién es ese hombre al que besabas ayer?.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones Neal...

-TE HE DICHO QUE TÚ ERES MIA Y QUE NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE SE TE ACERQUE PORQUE LO HARÉ PEDAZOS

-¡NO TENGO POR QUE DARTE CUENTAS DE MI VIDA! ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE!… ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!.

-Solo dime quien era ese tipo…te lo pregunto tranquilamente.

-PENSÉ QUE TODO ESTABA DICHO. NO SÉ EN QUÉ IDIOMA DECIRTE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ. ¿QUÉ TE HACE CREER QUE YO PUEDO FIJARME EN TI?- PREGUNTO FURIOSA- ¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE YO PUEDA ENAMORARME DE UN TIPO COMO TÚ?- SE ACERCÓ MÁS AGRESIVAMENTE- ¿CREES QUE PUEDO SENTIR ALGO POR TI, DESPUÉS DE TODO?...NO NEAL, NO PODRÍA NUNCA AUNQUE FUERAS EL ÚNICO HOMBRE DE ESTE MUNDO.

La tomó de un brazo y con fuerza la atrajo hacia sí -¡No me daré por vencido!- ¿Es tu amante?- La rubia giró llena de rabia y le propinó una bofetada y de nuevo con fuerza agarró su rostro para besarla.

¡SUÉLTAME!- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES!- NO TENDRÍA QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES, PERO TE DIRÉ DE UNA VEZ QUE ESE HOMBRE CON EL QUE ME VISTE AYER, ES MI ESPOSO.…- el moreno se sorprendió- TE SUGIERO QUE TE MANTENGAS ALEJADO DE MI.

-¿Te casaste?- preguntó tomandola de los hombros a lo que Candy correspondió alejandose de alli.

-Pero, mira nada más...esa es la Esposa de Terry, ¿verdad?...la tal Candice

-Sí, es ella

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué vas a hacer Susanna?

-Tomar una fotografía o quizás...¡No puede ser!...¿Viste eso?

-Ese hombre ha querido besarla.

-Perfecto. No le gustará nada ver esto...¿Qué diría que su mujercita esta con otro hombre?

-A ver Susanna. Tú no sabes lo que está pasando entre ellos, no ves que ella lo apartado de sí, es evidente que no le agrada ese hombre.

-Sí, pero esa parte nadie lo sabe.

\- No hagas eso Susana... no metas cizaña en ese matrimonio. Siempre tienes que armar una historia y pensar mal de todas las mujeres que no te agradan. Tú no eres una santa mujer...- No hagas problemas Susi, no busques problemas.

-¡Vamos termina de decirlo! … ¡No soy hipócrita!

-Pero sí una mentirosa...

-Bueno y ¿tú? ¿De qué lado estás? Siempre estas defendiendo a esa mujer. ¿Eres mi amiga o mi enemiga?

-¡Calma Susanna! Sabes que soy tu amiga, pero no significa que este ciega y por considerarme tu amiga, te digo que debes comportarte como una adulta, por tu hijo y por ese hombre que perdóname amiga con todo respeto, tu marido esta guapisimo.

-Ah, pues te lo regalo.

-Pero ¡Que tonterías dices! Contigo no se puede hablar con seriedad.

-..El único que me interesa se llama Terence Granchester y es mucho mejor que Harry...Averiguaré quien ese tipo y qué relación tiene con ella... Por lo pronto guardaré esto…. algún día me va a servir.

Por un buen tiempo Neal se alejó de Candy aparentemente, el motivo: estaba metido en juegos de azar con tipos peligrosos que le cobraban una fuerte suma de dinero que no poseía en ese instante. Candy se sentía tranquila, pensó que quizás sus amenazas surtieron efectos. El curso continuaba y no volvió a saber de él en el siguiente mes. Sin embargo nadie sabía lo que en la cabeza del moreno podía suscitarse, por su parte consideraba que lo dicho por Candy fue en un momento de enojo y que era una mentira. De ser cierto tenía que armar una buena estrategia cuando volviera.

Las enfermeras ahora estaban mucho más avanzadas para asistir durante una cirugía. Cada día se necesitaban más enfermeras instrumentistas. Con todo y eso Candy llevaba 2 meses en la capacitación.

-¡Muchachas! es extraordinario el empeño puesto en las clases. Me siento tan feliz que en 3 meses hayan aprendido tanto. Podría decirles que hasta aquí llega el curso…..pero necesitamos el tiempo restante para obtener la práctica misma. He pensado en distribuirlas en las diferentes áreas por más tiempo y luego hacer evaluaciones de cada una durante una cirugía.

-¡Sería una excelente idea Candy!- dijo una de las más jóvenes- Eso nos daría el reforzamiento que necesitamos.

-Me parece bien, pero, ¿tú estarás en cada una de ellas?

-¡Por supuesto!, empezaré a hacer las selecciones y las áreas donde estarán, al igual que tengo que averiguar los horarios de las cirugías más cercanas. Mañana informaré a la directora mi propuesta y de ser aprobada se los comunicaré.

* * *

-¡Pero mira que niño más hermoso! ¿Por qué lo han traído?- preguntó tomando la tabla médica. Estaba en una supervisión matutina de sus enfermeras. A diario se encargaba de ello.

-Fiebres muy altas, según el doctor tiene una fuerte infección estomacal. Al parece descuido de los padres evidentemente.

-No puede ser, como un niño tan pequeño no puede ser tan bien cuidado por sus padres….¿y dónde estan ellos?- preguntó viendo a su alrededor.

-La única que he visto desde que lo trajeron ayer por la noche ha sido a la persona que lo cuida…su madre solo vino por unos minutos y se fue. Según la señora volverá pronto. Ella está en la cafetería mientras lo reviso. Se ve muy cansada.

-No es para menos…pero se necesita a uno de sus padres por cualquier eventualidad. Tendré que hablar con el médico que lo atiende. Primero es un hijo que cualquier otra cosa.

Minutos después

-Bueno estoy aquí Lucia, puedes irte a casa. Me quedaré y espero irme pronto de aquí. La verdad que no soporto estar en este sitio que me deprime y me asquea- la mujer había entrado sin la más mínima cortesía, no había visto a las enfermeras que aún continuaban en el cuarto realizando su trabajo y una de ellas se disponía a salir cuando entraba. Al girar pudo ver a la enfermera que tenía a sus espaldas. Se fijó en ese rostro con pecas y le parecía familiar.

-Buenos días Señora…. ¿?

-Mcgregor

-Señora Mcgregor. Su hijo está reaccionando a los antibióticos y se ha podido combatir con la infección. Me disculpa pero le sugiero que aunque estos casos son tan comunes en los niños, tenga más cuidado con lo que el niño come, o se introduce en su boquita, es un niño tan pequeño y no es bueno todo el tiempo el estar suministrándole antibióticos.

-Eso me lo había informado el médico.

-Oh, bien, pero no está de más que se lo recuerde…con su permiso me retiro a ver a mis otros pacientes- la mujer quedó hecha una fiera.- ¿Quién se ha creído que es?...mandarme a mí como criar a mi hijo…- enseguida vuelvo enfermera- dijo a la que había quedado dentro. Susanna salio detrás de la Rubia- ¡Espera!

-Dígame Señora "Mcgregor". ¿Qué necesita?

-De ti nada por supuesto. No sabía que trabajaras en un hospital- comentó despectivamente como si ser enfermera era algo indigno.

-No tienes por qué saberlo, pero como ves… es un trabajo como cualquier otro.

-Vaya, Vaya…La Esposa de un hombre como Terry culto con educación y de familia adinerada tiene que trabajar y, ¿en un hospital? Con tantos enfermos, heridos, la sangre… ¡ay, no qué horror!- La Rubia estaba molesta- Definitivamente Terry está loco para permitir todo esto y tú….

-¡Lamento que tengas ese concepto tan prejuicioso!... entonces no entiendo porque viniste aquí cuando hay tantos lugares que están a tu nivel.

-Pero es que Terry es un hombre….

-Terry es un hombre maravilloso….- le interrumpió -tan maravilloso que tú todavía no te resignas a haberlo perdido... Ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir trabajando.

-¡No entiendo cómo puede existir gente falsa en este mundo!

-¡Tienes razón!, gente falsa y mentirosa, ah, y también desnaturalizada y sin corazón- su comentario la hizo arder de ira y Candy se retiró dejando a una Susanna. furiosa.

* * *

-¡Vamos candy!, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Terry todo lo referente a ese hombre?

-No lo sé Annie…. Tengo miedo...tú conoces su carácter y no quiero imaginar lo que es capaz de hacer. No quiero que le pase nada malo ¿entiendes?

-¡Lo entiendo amiga!, pero sabes bien que ahora que ha vuelto con sus majaderías en cualquier momento puede…

-No quiero ni pensarlo...

\- Te juro que me cuentas todo esto y me parece increíble que existan tipos tan necios. Debiste haberlo denunciado desde entonces.

-Siento mucho no haberte contado antes Annie, pero es algo que quería olvidar...

-Insisto en que debes decírselo a tu marido, yo sé que Terry no hará nada que lo comprometa, pero debe ponerle un alto a ese sujeto. Necesitas protección y solo Terry es el único que puede proporcionártela Candy.

* * *

-Hola Terry….Vine a ver a mi padrino.

-Hola - contesto mientras se encontraba estudiando su libreto- No tienes que decirme a lo que vienes… no me interesa...No eres nada mio. Solo te pido por favor que te alejes de mí. Evítame y evítate problemas No es propio que una mujer en tu posición se preste a habladurías. Tu hijo no se lo merece.

-Entonces ya te contaron- afirmo con descaro.

-Obviamente…y está bien que hayas vuelto con tu familia.

-Pero, pero... no es así….solo estoy por mi hijo…

-¡Basta ya! Por favor. Si fuese así no hubiese ido a parar a un hospital…. Por una vez en tu vida demuestra que eres un ser humano y no abandones a tu hijo… ¡Adiós!

En la mente de Terry no había cabida como alguien pudiera ser indiferente ante su propio hijo y cuando candy le contó sobre el caso del niño se mostró indignado.

* * *

Un mes más pasó y Neal habia regresado lo que significaba que tenía el dinero que garantizaba su vida y el poder continuar en la ciudad en su acecho constante. Cierto dia en el que la esperaba, Candy no contaba en lo que pretendía obviamente al no saber de él se habia confiado. Salió del hospital y una vez que se encaminaba a buscar el autobus alguien la seguía. No quería voltear y ver que era de nuevo él, sus pasos se tornaron pesados y sentía poca fuerza en ellos como para correr, el tipo le dió alcance y la Rubia cayó desmayada. Tiempo después despertaba dentro del auto.

-¿Dónde estoy?-sus ojos estaban tan pesados que a duras penas los podía abrir.

-¡Estás conmigo Candy! y ésta vez no te dejaré ir- arrancó el auto con rumbo desconocido. La llevó hasta al departamento que habia alquilado, nadie sabia de él asi que eso le daba cierta ventaja. La recostó en su cama mientras Candy empezaba a despertar de nuevo y esta vez la reacción del fármaco para dormir pasaba su efecto. Se levantó agilmente sintiendo mareos que la devolvió a la cama

-¿Qué hago aquí?- no vió a nadie en la habitación y su temor creció. Había sido victima de un secuestro y no sabía quien era su raptor- Por favor dejeme salir. Debo volver a casa.

-No Candy...Tú no te irás a ninguna parte- dijo el hombre que entraba por la puerta y la miraba fijamente.

-¡Neal!...Por favor...dejame ir...tengo que regresar a casa.

-Te dije que no me daría por vencido y no me quisiste escuchar...te pedi muchas veces que me disculparas y que me dieras una oportunidad y nada valió..ahora me dices que te has casado, eso es mentira...tú no pudiste hacer eso.

-Por favor Neal...no me hagas daño...Te prometo que no le diré a nadie si me dejas ir. Te lo suplico... Mi esposo debe estar preocupado por mi.

-¿Tu esposo?...¡Maldita sea!...Estoy cansado de que me veas como cualquier cosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto

-Buenas Tardes Señorita, ¿sabe usted si Candy aún se encuentra aquí?, Soy su Esposo.

-No Señor... ella se fue a la hora que le corresponde...5 de la tarde- dijo la mujer revisando la tarjeta de marcación de salida

-Gracias

Se alejó preocupado. No entendía el atraso de Candy. Eran casi las 7 de la noche y ella no aparecía. No queria llamar a sus amigos para no preocuparlos. Quizás no era algo malo y a Candy seguramente se le bajó la pila del celular y por eso no pudo avisarle, si eso habia pasado se dijo en su interior, pero hay otras formas...no, por más que queria pensar que era normal, nada lo era. Llegó a casa con la esperanza de que ella estuviera alli, pero no, no estaba. De pronto recibió un whatsaap, era desconocido el número, no queria verlo, pero ¿y si era noticias de ella? puede que haya prestado un teléfono. Abrió el contenido y lo que vió no le gustó en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué es esto?... es una broma muy pesada- se dijo a si mismo y luego Contestó al número- ¿Qué pretende? de la cara y no sea un cobarde.

-Busque por usted mismo la respuesta- fue lo único que al otro lado le contestaron. Dieron las ocho de la noche y Terry no sabía que hacer, estaba por ir a la policia para interponer la desaparición de su Esposa cuando

-¡Candy!

-Terry...Yo...

-¿De donde vienes?- tenía su ceño fruncido- Necesito que me des una buena explicación...Ahora. ¿Tienes cuenta de la hora que es?. ¡No es posible Candy!-No respondio a las interrogantes de su marido y se fue directamente a la habitacion. Terry tuvo que tragarse su actitud. Por más que intentó una segunda vez que Candy dijera donde había estado no pudo obtener nada y optó por dejar las cosas asi por el momento.

* * *

-¡SUELTALA!…. ¿DE QUE FORMA TE LO TIENE QUE DECIR?- Terry había visto suficiente. Lo agarró del cuello y lo tiró al suelo de una bofetada que le rompió el hocico-¿QUIEN ESTE TIPO CANDY?

-Terry déjalo…lo vas a matar….¡Terry!...por favor…¡déjalo!

-¿NO TE ENSEÑARON A RESPETAR A UNA MUJER? SI VUELVES A TOCAR A MI ESPOSA, TE JURO QUE TE ROMPERE TODOS LOS DIENTES.- El moreno se levantó como pudo sangrando y se adentró a su auto.

– ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ CANDY!… ¡TE LO JURO!...AHORA MENOS QUE NUNCA- terminó de largarse como todo cobarde que huye. Terry aún tenía sus manos empuñadas y su sangre hervía de ira. Giro para verla, ella tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Vamos a Casa! - su voz sonó dura y fría- la tarde se me ha echado a perder- dijo mientras miraba sus puños que estaban rojos.

Ambos iban en silencio y por momentos lanzaba una mirada fugaz sobre ella. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Cuando llegaron a la Residencia apenas estacionó el auto en la entrada Candy salió directo a la habitación.

-Por favor Jason. Llévelo hasta el Garaje- dijo mientras entregaba las llaves

-Sí, Señor

Minutos después que entró a la casa se dirigió a la recámara. Candy se encontraba ahí esperándolo. No tenía otra alternativa, tendría que contarle a Terry quién era ese tipo y que tiene que ver en su vida. Al entrar ella estaba de pie viendo por la ventana su cabello largo y rizado había sido suelto liberándolo de la cofia que lo sujetaba, pues al salir del hospital ni tiempo le dio de cambiarse. Escuchó sus pasos y entonces dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como queriendo contener sus lágrimas.

-Ayer no quisiste decirme ni una sola palabra y lo respeté aunque por dentro estaba ardiendo de furia, te desapareces sin decir nada. Recibo esto en mi celular y ahora te encuentro precisamente con ese hombre...-Necesito saber que es lo que esta pasando Candy... ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-¡No es nadie Terry!….- lo interrumpió bruscamente- Es una basura que no tiene importancia siquiera hablar de él.

-¡No me puedes decir eso! Será mejor que hables de una vez. ¿Ese tipo te hizo algo? Te juro que si te hizo algo soy capaz de acabarlo con mis propias manos- Candy se acercó hasta la cama para sentarse en ella- ¡Dímelo por favor!. ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Desde cuando?...¿acaso tú y...?- ella giró para verle con dolor- perdóname, soy un estúpido... no quiero pensar en eso, pero tu silencio me esta matando Candy...tu silencio me está volviendo loco.

-Fue hace 10 años - se levantó y volvió a la ventana- Sí, yo tenía 16 años... En los hogares sustitos que viví un buen día me fui, a nadie le importaba mi destino ni siquiera me buscaron….no podía permitir que siguieran manteniéndome y sacándome en cara el plato de comida y el techo que me ofrecían aunque no me lo ganaba gratis…. Nunca supe nada de mis orígenes, pero eso no me detuvo, tenía que salir adelante yo sola y entonces di con esa familia que buscaban a alguien para las tareas del hogar….los hijos de los Señores siempre me vieron mal. Gracias a Dios solo estuve por un año con ellos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Candy suspiro hondamente. Tenía que continuar hasta el final, ya no había vuelta atrás – Yo….conocí a un muchacho, un pariente de ellos que para ese entonces llegaba a esa casa…nosotros…nosotros nos enamoramos... éramos muy jóvenes, él tenía 18 años... y cuando sus familiares lo supieron me echaron como a un perro a la calle, sin paga y sin nada. Sus dos hijos, él y su hermana se encargaron de hacerme la vida miserable, dijeron que era preferible que me largara sino me acusarían de ladrona y por supuesto que no lo era, pero en tan poco tiempo me di cuenta que eran las personas más perversas que jamás haya conocido. Tuve que irme, no tenia otra alternativa.

-Pero, entonces ¿Que quiere? ¿No se ha conformado con todo lo que te hizo? ¿que pretende?

-Está obsesionado…supuestamente desde entonces dice que se había enamorado de mi . Durante un año después tuve que soportar que me persiguiera por todos lados hasta que me pude ir a Londres sin pensarlo dos veces mientras estaba en el Santa Juana y no supe más de ellos hasta hace poco cuando fui a Miami.

-¿Miami?. ¿entonces lo viste en tu viaje a Miami?

-Si

-Y, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? podía contratar a alguien para que cuide de ti.

-Esa es una de las razones por lo que no te lo dije...No quiero a nadie tras de mi las 24 horas del dia. Además estoy segura que eso se le pasará, es un capricho de niño mimado, cada vez que lo recuerdo me hace sentir repugnancia y asco cuando…- Candy calló repentinamente. La conversación estaba llevándola a terrenos resbaladizos

-¿Cuándo qué?

-Cuando….cuando pienso en todo eso.

-Y...¿Donde se supone que está ese otro tipo del que te enamoraste…?- mencionó con desdén- ¿Por qué te dejó?

-No

-¿No? ¿Dónde estaba que no te defendió de esa gente y permitió que te echaran ?

-¡No hables así Terry!. Claro que me defendió y cuando supo que estaba trabajando en un hospital y que no tenía donde vivir pidió a sus padres llevarme con él.

-Pero, ¿se olvidó de ti? ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Le duró tan poco su amor por ti?

-El murió en un accidente de auto por la imprudencia de otro conductor que fue el causante...él no sobrevivió… murió de inmediato.

-Entiendo el por qué me decias que habian personas que no sobrevivian a un accidente. Yo que habia sobrevivido y pensaba solo en morir...Sufriste mucho por él Candy...tu primer amor.

-Ahora tú eres mi único y verdadero amor Terry. Todos los días pienso en él tan solo como un recuerdo guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Aún hay algo que no me has dicho Candy...¿Donde estuviste?

* * *

-El tiempo siguió su curso y las capacitaciones terminaron con buen éxito. Las evaluaciones prácticas fueron satisfactorias. Se les extendió la certificación correspondiente que las acreditaba como tal. Candy había finalizado con éxito y se organizó una pequeña recepción.

-¡Te felicito Candy!

-Le agradezco el apoyo que me brindó y su confianza sobre todo. Sin todos ustedes no se habría llevado a cabo…¡Directora!, las felicitaciones son para todas ellas que se empeñaron siempre en seguir al pie de la letra cada asignación.

-¡Felicitaciones!, estimadas Señoras y Señoritas.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono.

-¡Felicitaciones Candy!

-¿Michael?...gracias – saludo efusivamente al joven médico- todo ha terminado y me siento tan feliz.

-No es para menos… ¡Te lo mereces!

-Hola Candy

-Hola Nohemí

-Felicitaciones amiga. Esto es una experiencia más.

-Si.

-Bueno Candy me retiro…voy a felicitar a las demás

-Y ¿cuéntame que resultados tuviste de tus exámenes?

-Shhhh, no quiero que te escuche nadie… ¡Esto será una sorpresa!

-¡Seguro que sí! Y dime ¿Dónde está tu marido?

-Con Albert… ¡Míralos! Allá están- señaló-Tú sabes que ellos son viejos amigos. Te juro Nohemí que estoy desesperada por decírselo. Prométeme que no dirás nada, ni siquiera se lo he contado a mi hermana…oh, tengo que llamarla…

-¡Ve candy!

-Nohemí

-Dr. Michael

-¿Hace tiempo que conoce usted a Candy?

-Algunos años, sí. Desde que estábamos en el hospital de Chicago. Luego que Candy se vino a Nueva York me trasladaron también.

-Con razón no la había visto. Yo estuve por mucho tiempo en este hospital y luego me enviaron a Londres, fue allí donde la conocí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿no lo sabias?...Candy y yo fuimos novios, pero fue un noviazgo que no duró mucho. Como ya sabes ella se casó y es muy feliz- dijo mientras observaba a la pareja.

-Doctor…no es necesario que me cuente sus cosas….supongo lo mal que usted debe sentirse…

-Oh, no….por supuesto que no… no te negaré que en un principio me sentí un poco desconcertado, pero comprendí que solo fue mi orgullo el que entró en juego. Además de solo ver lo feliz que es, me doy por satisfecho. ¡Ahora lo sé! - la enfermera de 23 años, ojos marrones y tez morena le sonrió y fue la sonrisa más hermosa vista con los ojos de su corazón. Inexplicablemente sintió que a partir de ese momento cada día que tendría de vida sería hermoso y tendría sentido.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Casa

-¡Maravilloso Candy! Me siento tan orgulloso de ti amor. Todo esto te costó noches de desvelos y días enteros muy pesados.

-Sí, El final ha sido gratificante Terry, perdóname por las veces que no estuve completamente para ti- dijo en susurro

-¡Olvida eso amor!- dijo tomando su cintura con un brazo.

-Soy tan feliz por ti también Terry...Lograste tus metas amor y ahora eres un hombre famoso y de mucho exito... él y yo estamos felices por ti.

-¿El y tú? – Preguntó confundido

-¡Toma!- extendió un sobre- esto te corresponde.

-¿Qué es?

-¡Ábrelo!

-Esto es un examen médico. Candy soy el menos indicado para saber leer un examen médico

-No es dificil leer lo que dice ese examen médico...¡Termina de abrirlo Terry! ¡Santo Dios!

¿Es lo que estoy pensando?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-Pero qué hombre tan insufrible eres- el castaño abrió completamente, la hoja que contenía decía claramente POSITIVO

-¿Esto es verdad Candy?

-¡Terry!, no podría jugar con algo como esto. Claro que es verdad amor, estoy embarazada. Tengo dos meses .

-¿Dos meses?, pero tú me habías dicho que…

-Terry… hace tres meses que dejé de cuidarme, sé que te habia dicho que después del curso, pero quise darte una sorpresa amor.

-Esto es maravilloso Candy preciosa….te amo, te amo….voy…voy a contarle a mis padres que…que voy a ser papá -la tomó en sus brazos y giró con ella.

-Por favor bájame que me dan mareos Terry- ambos cayeron en el lecho.

\- Debemos avisarles a nuestros amigos, buscar que nombre le pondremos si es niña o niño, no importa si es niña o niño lo importante es que venga sano y fuerte...debes cuidarte amor, comer siempre y...-¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!. ¡Vamos a tener un hijo Candy!, un bebito nuestro…

-¡Hace falta mucho tiempo amor!, ya tendremos suficiente tiempo para pensar.

-Si y ahora con mucha más razón buscaré a alguien, no puedo permitir que ese tipo te vuelva a molestar.

-¡Terry!, no es necesario...de verdad, por que tienes que exagerar en todo.

-¡No estoy exagerando mi amor! y por supuesto que es necesario. Todavía tengo presente la vez que le gritabas a ese tipo que te soltara. ¿Que quieres? ¿Que me quede brazos cruzados como si nada está pasando?...No Candy...lo siento mucho, pero o dejas por un tiempo el hospital o aceptas que alguien los cuide...Es mi responsabilidad velar por la seguridad de ustedes...no me perdonaría si algo les llega a pasar.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Buenos y malos todos son valiosos para mi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

-Insisto e insisto Candy, debes contarle todo a Terry. ¡No entiendo! ¿En que estás pensando que no lo haces?, ¿Que es lo que esperas?

-¡Tú no entiendes Annie!… no sé que pueda ser capaz de hacer Neal, es un hombre muy peligroso y tengo miedo...y, Terry...amiga, tú conoces el temperamento de él. Neal ha dicho que hará lo que sea… entiendes por qué no puedo confesarle.

-¡Denúncialo! Y te lo quitarás de encima. No puedo creer que te haya retenido.

-….Una vez lo hizo y fue por mucho más tiempo. Gracias a Dios aquella vez pude escapar. De no haber sido posible, no estaría aquí. No sé qué… qué habría sido de mi vida.

-Por eso mismo Candy...Y ¿ésta vez?... ¿Qué pasó para que te dejara ir?

-…..-Estoy embarazada Annie...

-¡Oh, Por Dios! Candy…. ¡Qué maravillosa noticia!

-Estoy tan feliz amiga…voy a tener un bebé…- dijo tocando su aún plano vientre- un hijo de Terry y mío…el fruto de nuestro amor Annie- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban viendo hacia el jardín de su hogar.

-¡Candy!...Entonces con mucha más razón….tú debes de hablar con Terry sobre las pretensiones de ese hombre.

-No Annie…él no me hará nada...

-Pero, ¿y después?...después que tengas a tu hijo… ¿no crees que volverá a molestarte?

 **Flash back**

-Por favor Neal...no me hagas daño...Te prometo que no le diré a nadie si me dejas ir. Te lo suplico... Mi esposo debe estar preocupado por mí.

-¿TU ESPOSO?... ¡MALDITA SEA!...ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE ME VEAS COMO CUALQUIER COSA. PRIMERO FUE EL ESTÚPIDO DE MI PRIMO Y AHORA ESTE TIPO QUE DICES QUE ES TU MARIDO.

-Neal, Nunca te di motivos. ¡Entiendelo!...esto es una tonteria, una obsesión de adolescente. Hemos crecido y debes entender que yo no te pertenezco debes de entenderlo

-SIEMPRE TE QUISE CANDY, PERO TU TE FIJASTE EN EL IMBECIL DE MI PRIMO QUE ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE HAYA MUERTO Y AHORA ESE MALDITO ARROGANTE… ¿POR QUÉ ME DESPRECIAS CANDY?... ¿QUE TIENEN ELLOS?...

-Ellos no me obligaron a que los ame, mi corazón...es mi corazón que elige libremente. -En el corazón no se manda…..y yo, yo no puedo amarte….por favor déjame ir…puedes meterte en problemas peores y tus padres no lo soportarían. Recuerda que para ellos la sociedad y el que dirán es importante….los matarías si saben lo que pretendes hacerme.

\- Se acercó a su rostro- Tienes una cara muy linda sabes…¡Te amo!- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la Rubia dispuesto a besarla sin su permiso.

-¡SUELTAME!- Dió un fuerte manotazo quitando las manos de este de sobre su rostro.

-Dame una sola razón, una sola para que desista…. Por ahora…

-¡Estoy embarazada!- dijo con sus ojos llorosos- No quiero que le hagas daño a mi bebé...¡por favor!

-¿Embarazada?- preguntó con furia y un poco con incredulidad.

\- ¡Mi bebé no se merece esto Neal!

-¡Como sé que no me estas mintiendo!

-Es la verdad y mi esposo ya debe buscarme…..¡Déjame ir! por lo que más quieras en tú vida.

-Lo que más quiero eres tú...y, no soy nadie para tí.

Candy no estaba segura de lo que dijo, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante cuando hacía un tiempo que dejó de cuidarse y aunque no se habia hecho la prueba había tenido episodios de mareos.

Meditó por unos minutos la situación y dijo: "de esa manera no"….- ¡VETE!

 **Fin Flash back**

-Espero que no….

-Sabes que Terry no te perdonará que le ocultes todo esto. Si lo conoces como dices, debes de saber que es un hombre que no le gustan las verdades a medias, porque al final siguen siendo mentiras completas.

* * *

Caminaba por alguna calle de la ciudad queriendo evitar pensar en lo que era su vida. No se podía quejar de nada porque tenía todo a manos llenas. Todo lo que siempre soñó y quiso. Los viajes a cualquier lugar que ella quisiera, el auto último modelo que le apeteciera, las joyas mas caras y finas que deseara, en fin. Observaba a los transeúntes, las mujeres con sus hijos y aquellas con sus parejas probablemente su novio u otras quizás con algun esposo que se prodigaban miles y unas palabras con sus expresiones de amor. Quería a Harry, si lo quería, pero amor, el amor apasionado que una mujer debería sentir por su marido, ese no lo sentía….solo Terry había despertado la pasión en aquellas noches tan lejanas que pasaron juntos. No había dudas que con Terry había conocido el amor, que así como llegó, así se se esfumó, como el agua entre sus dedos.

-¡Señora!….perdone que le pregunte- dijo el hombre que cuidaba cada paso que ella daba- pero creo que se ha retirado mucho de la calle principal. No puedo dejar el auto y no la puedo dejar ir sola.

-¡Déjame!...Tú vete a cuidar el auto. No necesito que andes detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Harry ha sido un estúpido al ponerme un guardaespaldas- Era obvio del por qué un guardaespaldas. Evitaria con eso que susanna volviera a largarse.

-No puedo….usted sabe que el señor ha dicho que la cuide todo el tiempo. La ciudad es peligrosa y no quiere que le pase nada.

-Pues entonces sígueme y deja de hablar tanto…necesito ir al centro comercial…me apetece comprar…- dijo pensativa- La verdad es que no sé qué quiero comprar. Tengo todo que no sé qué es lo que me hace falta….bueno….si lo sé- pensaba audiblemente- pero eso no lo puedo comprar ni con todo el dinero del mundo- El hombre no dijo nada- ¡Vámonos!, Harry debe estar haciéndose mil preguntas del por qué no estoy cuidando de Henry.

* * *

La Compañía próximamente estrenaría la última película esperando que todo resultara un éxito. Obvio que lo seria cuando la estrella principal era siempre el bello y guapo actor inglés Terence Granchester. Las mujeres iban a verlo embobadas por la interpretación del artista, sabían que era un hombre comprometido, pero eso no aminoraba el que las mujeres lo desearan tener. A menudo le enviaban regalos, tarjetas y unas que otras prendas íntimas envueltas. Estos detalles eran siempre revisados por cualquier eventualidad desagradable que pudiera surgir.

El rostro de Terry sobresalía de las marquesinas anunciando el estreno. La ciudad con sus grandes edificios proporcionaba que la vida y la industria estuvieran siempre en auge y fuese activa. Las luces de la gran ciudad daban una vista esplendorosa de lo importante que era.

Laura estaba al servicio, una mujer mayor de unos 45 años que se encargaba de todo lo concerniente a la mansión Granchester. Además tenía experiencia en atender a mujeres en su parto, sin embargo Terry deseaba que su esposa fuese atendida una vez llegara el momento en una clínica o un hospital en última instancia. No es que dudara de las capacidades de una partera, pero confiaba en todas las atenciones que su esposa y su hijo tendrían allí. Además Candy por trabajar en un Hospital era obvio que tendría la atención que le corresponde.

* * *

-Deja de dilapidar el dinero que se te da Neal. No creas que no me doy cuenta en qué lo derrochas. El dinero cuesta y tú lo malgastas. Deberías empezar a trabajar en las empresas para que sepas lo que cuesta ganarse un dólar.

-Padre, sabes que trabajar no es lo mío. Además es lo que me corresponde,¿no es asi?...

-Lo que te corresponde es actuar como un adulto, pero claro cuando te conviene hablas de lo que te corresponde tratándose solo de dinero... si a eso vamos entonces empezaré a restarte de tu herencia. No permitiré que me lleves a la ruina por tus malditos caprichos en tus juegos…

-Bien, entonces necesito dinero en estos momentos….

-Y ¿tú que dijiste?...que haré lo que tu estupidez te dicta….no Neal, en mis manos esta ponerte un ultimátum…dejaré de ser ese padre del que haces y deshaces a tu antojo. Deberías buscarte una esposa y empezar a trabajar en las empresas.

-Por favor amor…. dale el dinero…siempre terminas por dárselo...- dijo la esposa, una mujer fria y ambiciosa que también le gustaba gastar a manos llenas. Sus hijos eran parecidos a ella en todo.

-¡Esta vez no será así!….No te das cuenta mujer, que si seguimos permitiendo todo esto, nuestro hijo se ira al despeñadero…los estados de cuenta son sumamente altos y no creo que lo esté usando para hacer obras de caridad….haz algo de provecho ...tú decides- dijo el padre decisivo y retirándose.

-¡No lo tomes en serio!, ya sabes que tu padre cuando dice algo al rato cambia de opinión…solo dale un dia y ya verás cómo te da ese dinero.

-Madre….no sé qué le pasa a mi papa. Lo desconozco.

-Ya se le pasará… con tu hermana pasó igual y ya ves le dió un cheque que fue a gastar a Nueva York.

-No sé, pero algo me dice que no me dará ese dinero ... lo necesito….debo muchísimo dinero y si no lo llevo me pueden matar…

-¿Otra vez?

-Si madre

-Deja eso de una vez hijo…. no soportaría que algo malo te pase….por favor.

-Te prometo que será la última vez y haré lo que mi padre diga…empezaré a trabajar en las empresas y verás que puedo ser un hombre de provecho.

-Toma. Véndela…es de mucho valor.

-No

-¡Hazlo hijo!…no quiero que te hagan nada y por favor cumple con tu palabra y hazte cargo de lo que te corresponde.

La madre le había dado una prenda de oro muy cara que el padre de éste le había regalado un dia de su cumpleaños. Una joya valorada en mucho dinero, con ella podía cubrir la deuda perfectamente. Solo habría que ver si saldaría por completo o continuaria con su vida de juegos.

* * *

-¿Estas lista Candy? apresúrate amor que llegaremos tarde al estreno.

-Estoy lista Terry. ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó acercándose.

-Bueno no sabría que decirte Candy…. ¿por qué tienes puesto el abrigo?

-Es que…me siento un poco rara con este vestido, pero Annie insistió en que me vería…

-… ¡Quítatelo y déjame ver!

-¡Terry!

-¡No llevarás puesto el abrigo desde este momento Candy!... ¡Déjame ver!..- lentamente fue despojándose de este y lo que Terry vió lo dejó boquiabierto- ¡Estas hermosa Candy!, pero no puedo permitir que lleves ese vestido, es demasiado atrevido.

-No seas exagerado Terry es solo esta parte- señalo su pecho- por eso llevaré esta bufanda y no el abrigo. Además es muy tarde y no puedo cambiarme en estos momentos.

-Es verdad, pero….

-Nada Terry…. apresúrate que por tu culpa llegaremos tarde- se veía espectacular, muy elegante y hermosa. Annie sabía que Terry víctima de los celos, pondría objeción al vestido y por lo tanto le había sugerido a Candy ponérselo casi al salir, de tal manera que su marido no tuviese tiempo de nada. El vestido era de un color azul zafiro que dejaba al descubierto un escote perfecto semiabierto y el arreglo de su cabello en un rodete envuelto en una trenza dejando caer un rizo a cada lado de su rostro le daba la apariencia de una hermosa princesa. De seguro que al entrar por donde fuere todos voltearían a ver a la hermosa mujer del brazo del guapo actor. Sería la piedra en el zapato de muchos hombres y ella, la envidia de muchas mujeres.

Llegaron a las instalaciones y tomaron sus ubicaciones. El lugar estaba bastante concurrido y sus asientos estaban en un lugar bastante discreto en donde ellos no fuesen molestados por la prensa. También habían llegado sus amigos, todos ellos sus invitados especiales y quienes se encontraban en otros aposentos en el mismo lugar separados por una puerta para darles privacidad entre sí, pero podían ver al escenario y a los demás.

Candy dió un vistazo ligeramente desde su lugar en todo el recinto. Había mucha gente glamurosa, Mujeres vestidas elegantemente y otras enfundadas con vestidos bastante extravagantes. Candy las observó por varios minutos.

-Mi amor… ¿Qué miras?- dijo abrazando su diminuta cintura.

-Hay muchísima gente Terry…se augura que esto será un éxito total.

-Sí, me han dicho que las entradas se agotaron. Espera a que vean la película….tendremos varios días así- volteo para verla a los ojos sin quitar ahora sus manos que la apresaban hacia él y su mirada bajó hasta su pecho- ¡Este vestido Candy!….lo bueno es que aquí nadie puede verte.

-¡Terry!

-¡Lo siento!, pero no me gustan como te miraban esos hombres. Ellos creen que no me di cuenta...- tomó sus manos y las besó tiernamente - ….son unos malditos…

-Por favor Terry, ya mi amor…no te pongas así- acariciaba su mejilla- deja que ellos hagan con sus ojos lo que quieran... Solo me importa que tú me veas…solo tú- se besaron apasionadamente mientras con sus largas manos sobre su espalda apretaba su cuerpo. Mordía una y otra vez sus labios y los acariciaba con los suyos. Ella se separó lentamente, sabía que lo estaba llevando a un punto en el que no era adecuado el lugar donde estaban aunque era un privado- Será mejor que tomemos nuestros lugares- dijo sonrojada- las luces se han apagado es señal que…- dijo nerviosamente apretando sus manos

-Adoro cuando te pones así

-¿Eh?- bajó su mirada y con una de sus manos alzó su mentón haciendo que Candy levantara su rostro y le viera a los ojos.

\- ¡Te amo!

Sin darse cuenta la escena había sido vista por dos pares de ojos que estaban frente a ellos y el dueño de un par de estos se había contenido de explotar por todo lo visto.

El estreno comenzó y lo dicho, había sido un éxito total. Las felicitaciones para Terry no se hicieron esperar y Candy se sentía mucho más feliz y orgullosa de su Esposo. Cuando salieron hasta el enorme salón donde había grandes personalidades del espectáculo así como personas de la sociedad adinerada de Nueva york de nuevo las felicitaciones no se hacian esperar y una que otra admiradora se colaba para pedirle un autógrafo al actor.

-Aquí no se permiten admiradoras…- dijo el hombre de seguridad deteniendo a las chicas alocadas.

-Por favor. ¡Déjelas!

-Señor si se les deja…vendrán más y más y entonces no lo dejaran tranquilo.

-No se preocupe, solo serán estas bellas damas….Tomen señoritas….gracias por haber venido- dijo al grupo de al menos 20.

-¡De nada guapo!- dijo una

-Adiós hermoso- dijo otra haciendo un guiño de ojo.

La Rubia estaba sorprendida por la habilidad de Terry para lidiar con la situación y también por el descaro de algunas de ellas.

-¡Disculpa mi amor!, pero….

-¡Ni lo digas Terry!….creo que tengo que acostumbrarme a que a mi esposo le coqueteen….¡No sé si voy a poder soportarlo!.

-Resulta que mi Esposa esta celosa…¡Eso me encanta!….- dijo de forma triunfante con su característico cinismo y arrogancia.

-¡Terry!...yo no…yo no estoy celosa…. ¡Claro que no!

-Claro que lo estás….Mírate esa naricita fruncida, es señal que estás enfadada.

-No

-¡Vamos Candy!

-Bueno, está bien…tu ganas…si estoy celosa…si estoy….estoy que me muero de estos estúpidos celos sin fundamentos.

-Ja ja ja ja- Terry se sintió halagado y su ego hinchado al ver los celos reflejados en el verde esmeralda de su esposa.

-Deja de reírte Terry- Frunció el ceño-….a mí no me da risa señor presumido.

-¿Iremos a la recepción?, si tú no quieres lo entenderé Candy.

-Por supuesto que iré.

\- Será en el Hotel NoMad.

-Entonces vamos… ¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo buscando a su alrededor

-Albert dijo que se adelantarían. Supongo que ya habrán llegado.

* * *

El gran salón del hotel había sido preparado para recibir a los invitados después del éxito del estreno que había dejado muy excelentes ganancias y por supuesto con muy buenas críticas sobre la interpretación del actor principal y de todos los demás. Las personas que se encontraban allí reunidas no disimularon su curiosidad y voltearon a ver a las mujeres que se habían reunido para hacer su entrada juntos: Annie entraba del brazo de su Esposo enfundada en un Bellisimo vestido celeste, Nicole del brazo de Albert, una mujer bonita, de gestos suaves y Candy del brazo del elegante actor de Broadway. Las mujeres se veían elegantes y hermosas y los hombres con su porte y galanura. Candy reconocía que el ambiente en el que se movía su marido era bastante sofisticado, pero eso no haría que ella se abstuviera y no pudiera desenvolverse con su elegancia natural que es lo que la hacía única y bella. A pesar de su sencillez y su porte no estudiado atraía las miradas masculinas que no quitaban sus ojos de encima de ella desde que llegó. Terry lo notó y la tomó de la cintura en forma de posesión remarcando de esa manera que esa mujer era suya. Se dirigieron a la mesa que tenían reservada, era un lugar amplio que compartiría con los Cornwell, con Albert y Nicole. Al lado de la mesa, a su derecha se encontraban los Mackenzie un matrimonio maduro que nunca pudieron tener hijos y que no dejaban de asistir a todo lo que se llamara arte, eran amantes de las óperas y de las actuaciones teatrales pues las consideraban las mejores a pesar de que la tecnología había antepuesto el cine. A su izquierda estaban las hermanas Callahan y al frente de ellos los Mcgregor, Harry y Susanna Mcgregor.

-¡Susanna!

-Dime Harry...

-¿Esa mujer es la esposa de Terence Granchester?

-Lo es… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…porque es muy bonita, pero no tanto como tú querida- recapituló al ver el enojo en el rostro de su esposa creyendo ver en este un atisbo de celos- no se puede negar que la muchacha es hermosa a pesar de que es una mujer sencilla, según lo que he escuchado...mi curiosidad radica más que todo en eso, es jovial y natural y a él lo veo...

-Son diferentes, por supuesto... ¿puedes imaginarte? Terry un hombre de mundo, culto, un aristócrata ingles vinculado con ese tipo de mujer…. ¡es increíble!

-No le veo nada de malo, si hay amor lo demás sale sobrando.

Levantó una ceja señalando su inconformidad con el comentario de Harry-Pero las diferencias están muy remarcadas… ¿sabes que ella es enfermera?

-No, pero es una profesión hermosa...

-¡tonterías!... ¿Por qué crees que viven en Nueva York y no en Inglaterra?...a Terry le da vergüenza mostrarla como su esposa

-¡No lo creo!, pero parece que tú conoces de su vida más que cualquier otra persona…sí, sí, me dirás que porque trabajaron juntos….lo sé…Creo que debemos saludarlos…. ¿Vienes?

-No, yo me quedaré aquí…ve tú.

-¡Por favor Susanna!... ¿Dónde está tu educación?

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

El matrimonio Mcgregor se acercaba lentamente al espacioso lugar en el que se encontraban aquellas personas que desde la distancia podía ver que eran felices, conversaban y reían como si fuesen una sola familia. Susanna iba dos pasos atrás que su marido casi procurando esconderse tras él.

-Buenas noches señores

-Buenas noches…. ¿?- dijo Terry con mirada interrogante

-Soy Harry Mcgregor y ella es mi Esposa Susanna- fue entonces que se posicionó a la par de su marido. Los presentes simularon una sonrisa ante el hombre- Creo que usted señor Granchester debe conocerla, cuando fueron compañeros de actuación.

-Sí...¡Es un gusto para nosotros tenerlos aquí Señor Mcgregor! Agradezco en gran manera que nos haya acompañado- dijo el castaño aminorando la aseveración de Mcgregor.

-¡Muchas Gracias!

-Hola…Terry – extendió su mano hacia el actor- ¡La película fue increíble!… ¡Estuviste increíble!- el ambiente se tornó pesado y la mirada coqueta de la Señora Mcgregor no pasó desapercibido para los presentes excepto para Harry que aparentemente miraba hacia la pista donde algunas parejas estaban bailando- La mujer llevaba un vestido azul, su cabello estaba suelto y lacio hasta su cintura. Susanna era una mujer bella de unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Ella es mi esposa Candice y mis amigos los señores Cornwell, mi hermano Albert y su novia Nicole.

-Un gusto señores - dijo mientras saludaba con un apretón de manos- y felicitaciones a usted, la presentación fue estupenda

-De nuevo muchas Gracias.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos y mil disculpas por interrumpir su conversación.

-¡Oh, no se preocupe Señor Mcgregor….Espero que pasen una velada agradable- dijo la Rubia de ojos verdes con suma amabilidad.

-Asi será señora Granchester….permiso...hasta luego.

-Hasta luego- dijeron todos al unisono sentándose de nuevo en sus lugares.

La noche había sido única, pues las críticas no se hicieron esperar y llenaba la sección de espectaculos de las revistas y los periódicos por completo. Candy se levantó para dirigirse al tocador, había reído tanto que sintió que el poco maquillaje de sus ojos se corrió, había sido solo su impresión, pues al verse al espejo todo estaba bien y de inmediato salió del lugar. Para su mala suerte se topó con una mirada que parecía querer hacerla pedazos.

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí...a la décima maravilla del mundo...Candy Granchester- dijo con ironía interrumpiendo el paso de la Rubia.

-Dejame pasar...

-No lo haré

Candy sonrió con burla- Sigues siendo la misma de siempre...deja de comportarte como una niña mimada y caprichosa...actua como una mujer.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme como debo comportarme. Nunca olvidaré que por tu culpa murió Anthony...de no ser por tí, estaría vivo y conmigo.

-Me hubiese gustado verlo si con eso él viviera, de verdad Eliza, no creas que no me duele por lo amaba de verdad y siempre lo recuerdo, pero la vida continua.

-Lo engatusaste y lo envolviste hasta atraparlo... eres una trepadora que solo buscabas el dinero de su familia, pero bueno de todos modos obtuviste lo que buscabas solo que con otro pobre diablo.

-No sabes lo que dices...

-Fue tu culpa...solo tu culpa...MALDITA TREPADORA

-¡YA BASTA!...No permitiré que me arruines la noche...¡Adiós! - Candy se retiró dejando a una mujer reventarse de ira y frustración

Luego de unas horas regresaron a casa. La noche hubiese sido totalmente maravillosa si no fuera porque en cierto momento Candy vió a aquel sujeto, sí, Neal y luego su encuentro desagradable con la odiosa de su hermana, Eliza, la maldad en persona estaba presente también...ahora el paquete estaba completo.

* * *

-No puedo creer lo cambiada que está esa maldita mujer, pero no es más que una mona vestida de seda. y ¿tú? Estabas embobado, parece que no la había visto en siglos.

-Bueno no fueron siglos, pero si muchos años y esta preciosa. Parece una mentira en lo linda que se ha puesto - mencionó con ojos de ensoñación.

Eliza rodó los ojos- Recuerdo cuando vino a esta casa, era una sucia andrajosa, casi una pordiosera, pero te digo una cosa sigue siendo la misma de siempre….insignificante y poca cosa...tan solo una arribista…. ¿Viste con quien estaba?

-Claro que lo vi….ese maldito fue el que me golpeó- dijo mientras tocaba su boca

-Asi que fue él y tú nos dijiste que….

-¡Que importa lo que dije!...ese maldito me las pagara…

-Es un actor guapísimo, tiene un cuerpo espectacular y esos ojos….son tan hermosos- decía mientras se vislumbraba una cara atontada en ella y fue el turno del moreno de rodar los ojos- y muy bueno por cierto, pero….

-Un actor de quinta que ahora es el esposo de Candy….- espetó con sorna- Sí, ¿eso es lo que quieres saber no?...ella atrapó nada más y nada menos que al actor más importante de Broadway, el tipo ese se ha hecho famoso y en poco tiempo casi un millonario de la ciudad.

-¿Su esposo?...no creo que un hombre como ese se haya casado con esa y, si es tan importante y casi un millonario como lo acabas de afirmar entonces no es un actor de quinta como tú dices querido hermanito.

-¡Bah!, a cualquier cosa le dicen actor ahora.

-Tú estás padeciendo de celos…Claro que si… ¡Olvida a esa mujer!, no ves que no vale la pena. Ha sido tocada por otro hombre. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si no pretendes olvidarla entonces hazla tuya de una vez ... desquítate por su desprecio.

-¡Quisiera olvidarla!, pero no puedo…no es nada fácil...hace muy poco estuve a punto de cometer un gran error.

-No me digas que dejaste pasar el momento….- señalo con el ceño fruncido- eres un estúpido.

-¡Eliza!...Candy está esperando un hijo de ese tipo y yo no puedo contra eso…. es verdad que la quiero y también siento que la odio, pero no llega hasta allí mi crueldad. La quiero entera, completa para mí.

-Oh, te convertiste en un débil Neal…evidentemente que has cambiado y te desconozco… ¡Como me gustaría que ella perdiera ese hijo!- una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro- así pagaría por la muerte de Anthony.

* * *

Transcurrían los días con aparente tranquilidad. Un mes había pasado desde que se habían visto en aquella fiesta después del estreno. Sus horas en el hospital habían sido adaptados por la directora misma. Aunque Candy siempre era una mujer activa por su estado a veces se cansaba. Terry había insistido en que dejara el trabajo que luego que diera a luz volviera. Tuvo que hacerlo porque al final del Tercer mes se sintió mal con algunas complicaciones y con amenaza de aborto que alarmó a ambos. No se perdonaría nunca que por su culpa perdiera a su hijo. Neal esporádicamente la observaba desde su auto a cierta distancia y la figura que ahora miraba le hacía sentir algo distinto. Candy se miraba bella con su barriguita apenas notable y su rostro emanaba un brillo que jamás había visto. La amaba mucho más y se dijo así mismo lo estúpido que había sido por no haberla conquistado de buena manera. La educación dura y prepotente con la que fue criado le hacía creer que todo se lo merecía y ella, no sería la excepción como si las demás personas no tenían sentimientos, no tenían corazon. Reconocía que su amor era equivocado, pero le costaba entender por qué ella nunca pudo verlo de manera distinta. El resentimiento del pasado fue el cumulo de su indiferencia, sí, Neal se había enamorado de ella desde que Anthony vivía, pero no lo dijo nunca por miedo a que su familia y los demás se burlaran de él y fue entonces que cuando supo que ellos estaban enamorados confabuló lleno de odio, de rencor y resentimiento en su contra. Al morir su primo pensó entonces que tenía la gran oportunidad de oro y empezó a arremeter en un vicio de persecución que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. "Mal hecho". Neal no sabía cómo conquistar a una mujer, bueno, al menos a una mujer como Candy.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás Eliza?

-¡Resulta que ya soy un estorbo!- dijo con molestia.

-No es eso, pero vine a Nueva York para tener mi privacidad y ahora te tengo todo el tiempo en mi departamento.

-Es lo mismo, pero no te preocupes, le diré a mi madre que me quedaré en la casa de Manhattan, porque a mi hermano…- no terminó la frase en la que mostraba un fingido dolor.

-¡Comienzas con tus lloriqueos! y tus quejas - la calló de inmediato, Eliza no entendía en que momento su hermano dejó de ser aquel cómplice de sus maldades y no es que ahora se haya convertido de la noche a la mañana en el mejor hombre, sino que, algo había en su mirada, no era la misma de antes- Te hará daño la comida y deja tus arrebatos histéricos.

-Solo dame un par de días en lo que hablo con Papá y Mamá para quedarme en la Residencia.

Alguien los observaba con curiosidad. Esa persona daba un vistazo disimulado al mismo tiempo que analizaba lo que en su celular tenia. La fotografía en donde aparecía aquel hombre muy parecido al que tenía enfrente. Era la oportunidad de saber quién era y que tenía que ver con su rival. De pronto fue alcanzada por la mirada de la pelirroja y la Rubia esquivó la suya hacia la ventana.

-¡Neal!, ¡Neal!- exclamó por lo bajo

-¿Qué te sucede ahora?

….Esa mujer no te quita los ojos de encima.- habló en susurro- No voltees a ver, pero es una Rubia muy bonita….de seguro le has gustado.

-No digas tonterías. Esa mujer la vi la noche del estreno,¿No lo recuerdas?

-No, no recuerdo haberla visto

-Es muy bonita y sé que se llama Susanna Mcgregor, es la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos de Canadá, tiene muchos negocios según, pero es muy raro que una mujer como esa esté sola en un restaurante.

-Eso no significa que no le gustes, tú eres un hombre muy apuesto Neal.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, pero lo cierto es que… ¡Mira!, tiene compañía- Neal alzó su mirada y reconoció a la mujer que entraba.

-Esa es una de las actrices de la compañía Stratford. ¿Tampoco recuerdas que apareció en la pelicula?

-Con razón se me hacía familiar ese rostro….Neal, ¿Por qué no nos acercamos y las saludamos? Son gente del espectáculo y…

-¿Crees que de esa forma te podrías acercar al tipo ese?

-Hagamos la prueba….

Mientras tanto

Miriam al sentarse su mirada se extendió al frente y vió al par. Era obvio que el rostro masculino le llamó la atención y volvió su vista a Susanna. La excompañera de ensayos la observó con detenimiento al vislumbrar en el rostro de la Rubia una interrogante marcada.

-¿Recuerdas a ese hombre?- señaló con su mirada

-Si lo recuerdo…es el hombre que quiso besar a la Esposa de Terry, pero y ¿esa mujer?, son parecidos, parecen que fueran hermanos.

-¡Son hermanos!, al menos es lo único que he podido escuchar…. ¡Mira! se han levantado y…vienen hacia acá. Esto no puede ser mejor- dijo riendo abiertamente.

-Oh, por Dios…yo mejor me voy Susanna- musitó levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Tú te quedas aquí!, ¿De qué tienes miedo?- la sostuvo del brazo- ¡Ellos no comen gente!

-No es miedo, es solo que no deseo meterme en problemas….

-Buenas Tardes…... ¿?

-Susanna, soy Susanna y ella es mi amiga Miriam.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Miriam- saludo Eliza, sé que eres actriz y ¿te importaría si me regalas un autógrafo?

-Eh – recibió un codazo de Susanna- claro que si…no hay problemas, tienes donde escribir...

-Si, por favor aquí – dijo la pelirroja sacando una pequeña libreta

\- Con dedicatoria a…. ¿?

-Eliza Leagan

-Bien….listo aquí tienes…

-Muchas Gracias. Me gustaría además tener uno de ese actor…creo que su nombre es Terence Granchester, ha sido una lástima, pero lo conseguiré o dejo de llamarme Eliza Leagan.

-Oh, eso espero…Terry es muy huraño y pocas veces da autógrafos….pero quizás lo consigas.

-Pero siéntense por favor… ¿Desean tomar algo?- preguntó la Rubia.

-¡Yo tengo que irme Susanna!...ya sabes que tengo ensayos y solo fue un momento que pude salir.

-Está bien vete….

-¡permiso a todos! Y disculpen.

-Oh, que maleducada he sido…Susanna te presento a mi hermano, Neal.

-¡Es un placer conocerlo!

-Igualmente- dijo con seriedad. Lo único que quería era largarse, pero su hermana parece que empezaba el dia. Luego de 15 minutos no pudo más y se levantó indicando que se retiraba. Susanna había quedado con la información de quien era, solo necesitaba saber qué relación existía con Candy y esa posiblemente se la diera la hermana de éste, ya que parece que hablar de los demás era un buen pasatiempo que la Leagan practicaba a gusto.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, pero últimamente anda de un genio pesado. Ya hasta a mí me está hartando.

-¡No te preocupes!, probablemente tenga problemas personales o amorosos. ¿Tiene novia?

-No…

-Tu hermano es muy guapo y simpático, pudiera conseguirse a cualquier mujer que lo ame de verdad- dijo retóricamente

-cierto, pero ¿cómo te digo?, se ha empeñado fuertemente por querer conquistar a una mujer que jamás le pertenecerá por ley, es un capricho más y pienso que cuando obtenga lo que quiere la botará como a un pedazo de basura y no te niego que eso…. ¡me encantaría! , se cree la gran cosa y se da el lujo de despreciarlo.

-¡Pobre!, bueno digo….debe sufrir mucho por no tener a la persona que ama, supongo que ha de ser una linda mujer para que tu hermano este loco por ella.

-¿Linda? Bueno si, ella es bonita, pero también es poca cosa para él….una enfermera.

-¿Enfermera?, ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó como si no supiera de quien se tratara.

-Candice White, su nombre es Candice ahora esposa del actor Granchester...

-¡Que casualidades tiene la vida!- exclamó

-¿Cómo?

-¡Candy Granchester!

-¿La conoces?

-¡La odio!

De esa manera Eliza le contó todo sobre Candy desde antaño. Parece que la pelirroja era de cuerda y en más de una hora Susanna y Eliza habían resultado las mejores aliadas.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes amor?- preguntó acercándose hasta donde ella se encontraba reposando.

-Un poco mejor…estos tres meses han sido críticos para mí.

-Espero que luego que te mejores no pienses en volver al trabajo. Por favor Candy. No quiero que te expongas...

-No amor…no lo haré, primero está mi hijo.

-Trabajas demasiado y el médico ha dicho que has estado muy tensionada, así que lo mejor es descansar…no deseo que les pase nada- dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su Esposa sintiendo un leve movimiento al pasar su mano. Ambos se miraron fijamente, sorprendidos porque era la primera vez que se movía con tanta agitación.

-¿Lo sentiste?- dijo ella

-Sí…- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-¡Sabe que eres su padre!

-¿Tú crees?

-Terry…claro que si…puede reconocernos A través de nuestra voz- acerco su cabeza hasta su vientre desnudo y otro movimientos se hizo notar.

-Hola mi amor… sabes que soy tu papá, cierto? Quiero decirte que te amo hijo y por favor mantén a tu madre quieta- luego se despidió con un beso cerca de su ombligo.

-¡Terry!

-Mis padres llamaron preguntando por ti.

-¿Les dijiste que estoy bien? No quiero que se preocupen.

\- Mi madre insiste en venir a verte y quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, pero eso implica dejar a mi padre solo.

-No, no…. ¡Convéncela de que no es necesario Terry! Diles que ya estoy bien, no puedo permitir que deje solo a tu padre…Además está Laura, Annie y hasta Karen que cuando pueda ha prometido venir a verme.

-Karen…..- dijo pensativo- después de todo se ve fuerte como siempre lo ha sido.

-Sí, es un golpe muy duro el perder a un ser querido- dijo con un sentimiento nostálgico que no pasó desapercibido por Terry y aunque en ese instante un hilo de celos atravesó su corazon, comprendía los sentimientos de Candy.

-Su Tío era como su Padre, pero ahora ha vuelto a ser la misma…bueno debo irme Candy por favor cuídate y en lo absoluto te levantes de esa cama…. hoy estaré ocupado todo el dia… nos vemos, - besó su frente.

-¡Hasta luego!...tú también cuídate amor.

* * *

-Hola Candy…amiga ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Annie…ya estoy mucho mejor, y ¿Tú?

-Aun no siento nada, pero ya sabes que Archie es tan exagerado que no quiere que salga a ningún lado. Apenas tengo un mes, le he dicho que estoy embarazada y no enferma, mientras tanto aprovecho que puedo venir a verte, porque creo que cuando se haga notorio se me hara imposible, ya sabes como es él.

-¡No puede ser!…resultó peor que Terry- dijo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

-ja ja ja ja – rieron juntas- pero en tu caso hay razones Candy…. ¡Imagínate!...casi pierdes a tu hijo. Yo estoy muy bien, pero ¿quién le explica eso a Archie?...siento mucho no poder estar contigo, hubiese querido cuidarte….

-Oh, no te preocupes….no es necesario…de verdad. El doctor ha venido a verme y todo está bien. El peligro ha pasado.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes en la Compañía Stratford se empezaban a hacer las nuevas propuestas para una nueva producción. Todos los actores se encontraban reunidos para exponer el reparto y guiones. Terry se sentía un poco preocupado por la salud de Candy, aunque los médicos le habían dicho que el peligro había pasado y solo que necesitaba descansar.

-¡Hola Terry!

-Hola...

-Quita esa cara hombre….Ella está bien y tu hijo también.

-Lo se…y ¿tú cómo estás?

-Muy bien…mucho mejor Terry…Tenia que arreglar todos los documentos de sus funerales y me tomó mucho tiempo. Mi tio me dejó su fortuna que gustosa la dejaría si pudiera hacer que vuelva….la pérdida de mi Tío era algo inevitable, él estaba muy mal del corazón y era algo inminente que sucediera. Era el único familiar que me quedaba…. Sus años y su enfermedad….

-Por favor ya no hablemos de cosas tristes- dijo posando una mano en su hombro-La vida continua y hay que seguir adelante, tú vida sigue Karen y no debes estar sola- ella le sonrió con su ceño fruncido

-Bien Granchester….ya, ya olvidemos estas debilidades a todo el mundo le pasa y yo no era la excepción… cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿La resbalosa de Susanna no ha vuelto por estos rumbos a molestarte?- preguntó y en sus ojos se veía la misma chispa de la Karen que conocía y sonrió ante su seguridad.

-No, y gracias a Dios, porque te digo algo…me resulta insoportable…está mal que lo diga, pero es la verdad.

-¿Qué piensas sobre lo que nos dijo Robert sobre el viaje a Londres?, la otra propuesta está mucho mejor aquí en Estados Unidos. Creo que se ira por lo más conveniente y nos quedaremos en Nueva York.

-Te confieso que en otras circunstancias estuviese feliz de ir a Londres, allá están mis padres…y desearia poder visitarlos.

-¿Nunca has pensado en que ellos vengas a Nueva York?

-Si, pero mi Padre tiene todos sus negocios en Londres y toda su vida ha sido en ese sitio. No, es imposible.

-Y entonces ¿qué harás si Robert decide que vayamos? Candy esta mejor y no dejaran de estar pendiente los demás. Es mas no será más de una semana, en todo caso se resuelva.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero bien...hay que esperar lo que decide.

-Además Candy no permitiría que descuides tu profesión cuando todo está bien.

-¡Miren aquí está el engreído petulante de Granchester!

-No comiences por favor William. No es momento para que vengas con tus tonterías. Todo esta tranquilo y no queremos problemas, ¿entendido?

-Salió la defensora de los oprimidos y afligidos….

Lo tomo del cuello de su camisa en un momento desprevenido -No necesito que nadie me defienda….yo puedo solo ponerte en tu lugar. No me fastidies que mi paciencia tiene un límite- dijo entre dientes.

-Ya por favor, no hay necesidad de llegar a los puños…Terry, por favor cálmate y tu William deja de comportarte como un mocoso de cinco años. .Cuándo vas a aceptar lo evidente? ¿Acaso llegarás a tu vida senil pensando en lo mismo?- Los demás se echaron a reír y este se retiró enfadado.

* * *

Se encontraba comiendo sola en el gran comedor de su casa. Tenía una familia, pero no la quería. ¿Cuantas personas en el mundo desearían tener lo que ella poseía?...muchas por supuesto, pero lamentablemente no sabía apreciar lo que la vida le había dado. Mientras Harry se encontraba de viaje por Canadá para la supervisión de sus negocios, ella se sentía que era libre, pero equivocadamente, porque el guardaespaldas contratado por Mcgregor no la dejaba ni un momento a solas, excepto dentro de la casa. Si Susanna lo abandonara otra vez perdería todo, absolutamente todo por abandonar su hogar y a su hijo. Bastaba que Harry lo demostrara para quitarle hasta el respiro. Sabía que su padrino no le ayudaría si lo hiciese y la austeridad en la que su madre vivía, no era a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, así que no tenia de otra que seguir en su enorme mansión rodeada de sirvientes y llevando la vida que siempre deseo. Fuera de esa casa Susanna no era nada, no era nadie. Harry no la trataba en lo absoluto mal, al contrario le demostraba amor y respeto, pero no le interesaba. Era una máquina a su lado y como todo en la vida hay un limite y Mcgregor no era la excepcion, porque él no era de piedra. -Señora- se acercó lentamente la mujer que prácticamente se encargaba del niño, porque su madre lo dejaba a la deriva- su hijo ya está dormido… ¿Subirá usted a verlo?- no dijo nada solo se levantó y al llegar a la puerta de la recámara de su hijo lo vió detenidamente. Pensaba que, aunque Terry no la quiso desde antes del accidente, quizás habría luchado para quedarse a su lado pese a todo, pese a su desamor, pese a que quizás él no se lo permitiría y entonces cuan feliz seria si su hijo hubiera sido de él, pero en la vida no todo lo que uno desea se hace realidad, a veces juega el destino, otras veces son las decisiones que uno escoge. Reconocía que su vida fue el resultado de lo segundo. Ella escogió desprenderse totalmente de aquel que consideraba un despojo y seguir con su vida ¿Ahora? ¿Qué había? Un hombre feliz y recuperado, un hombre que luchó por volver a ser el mismo, un hombre que conoció de nuevo el amor, un hombre cuya familia era lo más importante. Envidiaba esa familia que él tenía, odiaba a Candy y ahora mucho más al enterarse que estaba embarazada, porque esperaba un hijo de su gran amor. Salió de la habitación sintiéndose desconcertada, fraguando en su mente miles de cosas, si ella no era feliz, no permitiría que ellos lo fueran.

* * *

Días después en la compañía Stratford se había decidido que la producción de la nueva película seria en Broadway, la jugosa cantidad ofrecida superaba las expectativas de Robert y no es que en Londres no haya sido considerable, pero tenían una obra Teatral que ofrecerían en Boston y luego Chicago. Terry tenía algunas propuestas en portadas de Revistas junto con Karen y varias entrevistas a los medios. ¡Había mucho trabajo!, por ahora Londres quedaría en segundo plano.

El tiempo pasaba y Candy se encontraba ya en su octavo mes de embarazo. Al parecer todo se habia calmado con aquellas mujeres de las cuales no volvió a saber nada durante esos meses. Se sentía mucho mejor y en las revisiones de control todo indicaba que su bebé también estaba saludable. Según las programaciones médicas daría a luz a mediados del mes siguiente.

-¡Candy!...amor ¿Dónde estás?

-Señor, la Señora está en la Cocina, discúlpeme, pero fue imposible hacerla desistir... Dijo que quería darle una sorpresa cocinando esta vez para usted.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Laura? Siempre se sale con la suya. La próxima vez tendré que atarla a la cama- La mujer de servicio le sonrió- Usted no se preocupe que la conozco muy bien y se que es muy testaruda.

-¡Terry!, pero si estoy bien- dijo al escuchar la aseveración de su marido- Quise prepararte la comida que tanto te gusta amor- La mujer se apartó para terminar de hacer la comida.

-Está bien, pero deja que Laura termine….ven, cuéntame… ¿Cómo te fue con el medico? Siento mucho no haber ido contigo- dijo mientras acariciaba su barriga.

-No te preocupes amor, Annie me acompañó porque de paso se hizo su chequeo también.

-Pero, ¡qué Compañía Candy!, es decir dos mujeres embarazadas y solas por la calle. ¡No es posible!

-Ya por favor- la rubia rodó los ojos-…no te pongas así Terry…nos llevó Jason en el auto de Annie. Todo está bien y es posible que dé a luz a mediados del siguiente mes.

-¿Annie en su estado y conduciendo? Pero, ¿En que está pensando Archie para permitirlo?

-¡Calma Terry!- ya te dije que luego nos llevó Jason-dijo con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos en la cintura en forma de jarra. La imagen le provocó risas y no pudo contenerlas- ¿De qué te ríes si se puede saber?

-Oh, no es nada pancita, solo que el verte así….yo…por favor discúlpame...

-Ya sé que estoy fea…no necesitas decírmelo y ni mucho menos reírte Terry….

-Pero, ¿Quién ha dicho eso?...si te ves hermosa con tu barriga- dijo abrazándola hacia su pecho- eres la mujer más bella y hermosa que he visto…- ella levantó su rostro para verlo a los ojos y decir algo que le interrumpió- .Shhhh, ya sé dirás que lo digo porque eres mi esposa, pero es la verdad Candy.

-¿Tú deseas saber si es niño o niña…? La vez pasada no se dejó, pero ahora si- dijo sonriendo, le encantaba verlo con la ansiedad por saberlo aunque eso no era importante para ninguno de los dos, pues lo único que si lo era es que llegara sanito- ¡Vamos Terry!

* * *

-Buenas Tardes

-Buena Tardes Señora ¿A quién anuncio?

\- ¿Susanna?...- dijo la pelirroja que en ese momento iba de salida en su auto, pues se sentía aburrida e iría de compras como era su costumbre.

-Eliza, disculpa que venga sin avisarte, pero…

-Oh no te preocupes…. ¿subes o nos quedamos en casa?...así nos ponemos al dia.

-Sí, pienso que en tu casa sería lo más adecuado y mucho más tranquilo- Eliza salió de su auto y entregó las llaves al vigilante.

-Tome, regréselo a su lugar.

-Sí, señorita.

-¡Vamos Susanna!- caminaron hacia el interior de la Residencia en Manhattan- es una sorpresa que hayas venido, tomando en cuenta que supongo que tu marido te tiene siempre vigilada…. ¿Dónde está tu sombra?

-Hable con Harry y le dije que no pensaba irme, pero que me quitara a ese hombre de encima.

-Y ¿te creyó?

-Si, en realidad no pienso hacerlo…no tengo a donde ir. No iré de arrimada donde mi Madre y si es mi padrino no me ayudaría si sabe que he abandonado a mi familia.

-¿Por qué no haces el intento de amar a tu marido? Es muy guapo y además tiene mucho dinero, ¿qué quieres de la vida Susana? Sabes que Terry jamás se fijara en ti querida.

-Tampoco en ti Eliza ,menos si Terry sabe quién eres. No creas que no sé qué te mueres por él, no me lo puedes negar, sé perfectamente que cuando te acercaste a nosotras tu interés no era otro sino buscar un acercamiento con él por medio de Miriam, pero te fue imposible.

-¿Eso me convierte en tu enemiga?

-Lo que me interesa es encontrar la manera de separarlos. Destruir ese matrimonio, dejar a ese niño sin padre.

-Creo que pides demasiado….

-Pido lo justo. ¿Acaso tú no quisieras lo mismo? Recuerda que ella también te quito el amor del hombre que amabas, es una maldita ladrona.

-Sí, la odio tanto y le deseo lo peor del mundo- Eliza pensaba con rabia sobre el embarazo de Candy.

* * *

-¡Terry! ¡Terry!... ¿Dónde está Terry?... Laura ya es momento…. ¿Puede llamar a mi Esposo por favor?- los dolores habían empezado y Candy mantenía su fortaleza

-Si señora….- la mujer marco el número-señora, el Señor no responde.

-¡No puede ser!…llama a Albert, búscalo en la agenda allí esta….y por favor vuelva a marcarle.

-Si….

Minutos después

-¡Candy!

-Albert, ya viene mi hijo, pronto nacerá mi hijo.

-¡calma Candy! Todo estará bien….

-Y ¿Terry?¿Dónde está?

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!

-Terry…mi amor… va a nacer nuestro hijo.

-La ambulancia está esperando. Por favor llévensela de inmediato. Terry sube, ve con ella.

-Sí.

Entró a labor de parto y con ella Terry se encontraba dándole fuerzas, pero no dejaba de sentir cada dolor de ella como una estocada en su corazon. No quería verla sufrir y se decía era su culpa. Dentro del quirófano se encontraba dos médicos el obstreta y el pediatra quien revisaría a su hijo al llegar al mundo. Antes del parto candy tenía que asistir a un último ultrasonido, pero ya no fue posible pues su parto se adelantó tres semanas a la fecha. Solo esperaban que no hubiese complicaciones. Candy era una mujer fuerte y en cada contracción trataba de mantener la cordura aferrándose a los barrotes de la cama.

-¡tranquilízate mi amor!, pronto acabará todo esto- dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos sintiendo como le apretaba con fuerza víctima de otra contracción más fuerte.

-Señor, ¿Está seguro de permanecer aquí?- pregunto la mujer al verlo palidecer.

-Si- el castaño observaba como ese pedacito de cielo hacia turbulencia en el cuerpo de su Candy- Si estoy seguro.

Su hijo pronto saldría del cuerpo de su madre. Ese hijo tan deseado y amado por sus padres pronto lo tendrían en sus brazos, en eso pensaba ella y es lo que la fortalecía junto con las palabras de su amado y la calidez de su mano.

-Veamos qué tan preparada esta señora Granchester – dijo palpando y viendo- Si, ya está lista. Por favor puje con toda la fuerza que usted disponga. Piense en su hijo. Vamos, 1, 2,3- Candy sacó fuerzas de donde no tenia y en tres pujadas su bebé salió de sus entrañas. fue un parto rápido- Eso…muy bien…lo ha hecho muy bien Señora- La Rubia sintió desfallecer y un sentimiento de alivio abrigo su cuerpo. Estaba muy cansada…-¡Es un niño!, felicitaciones Señores Granchester son padres de un precioso varón.

-¡Mi hijo!..

-Quiero verlo por favor…

-Sí, un momento, es necesario que el pediatra lo revise.

-Es hermoso Candy….míralo

-Si…tiene tus ojos y tu cabello Terry, míralo es tan lindo mi bebé…se parece a ti- en ese instante Candy se desmayó, pues se sentía tan cansada y sin fuerzas.

-…. ¿Qué tiene mi esposa?... ¿Por qué?

-No se preocupe…. Solo esta desmayada, es normal porque ha perdido fuerzas y mucha sangre…así que le pediré que salga un momento mientras terminamos de limpiarla. Luego la llevaremos a una de las habitaciones donde usted podrá verla, allí podrá recibir todas las visitas que quieran – fueron solo un par de minutos cuando ella se recuperó.

-¡Esta bien!

-Terry, ¿Cómo esta Candy?

-Están aun atendiéndola Karen…se desmayó después del parto y los médicos dicen que es normal por la pérdida de sangre…

-Sí, es verdad…a muchas mujeres le sucede, pero no te preocupes hombre...Ella estará bien.

-¡Señor Granchester!

-si, digame...¿Nohemí?

-Supe que Candy ya tuvo a su hijo y he sido asignada para cuidarla- el castaño asintió- No se preocupe que yo la cuidaré muy bien.

-¡Gracias!

-Luego le diré donde estará ubicada para que puedan verla, por favor pueden dirigirse a la sala de espera.

Media hora después Candy se encontraba en la habitación con su hijo en brazos. Admiraba ese pedacito de cielo que en su vientre había vivido. Era un niño precioso y sus ojos parecían dos pequeñas lagunitas azules viendo todo a su alrededor, sus manitas apretaban un dedo de su madre mientras ella le hablaba quedito que lo esperaban con ansias y con todo su amor. Terry había llegado al resquicio de la puerta y la escena maternal lo conmovió. La manera en que le hablaba candy a su hijo le recordaba los cariños de su madre y en ese instante pensó en eso que le faltó a candy y no dejaba duda de que sería una excelente madre.

-Amor, ¿cómo están?

-¡Míralo Terry!...esta precioso. ¿Quieres tenerlo en tus brazos?

-Sí… es tan pequeñito que….

-¡Ven!, siéntate…- Tomó al niño y sus ojos azules brillaron.

-Hola hijo…soy tu papá mi amor. Eres un niño hermoso sabes…- besó su frente- ¡míralo Candy!...tiene apenas unas cuantas pequeñísimas pecas.

-¿Que nombre le pondremos Terry? dijiste que llevaría el nombre de tu padre, también quiero que lleve el tuyo.

-Entonces se llamará Richard Terence Granchester. ¿Que te parece?

-Muy bien. Me gusta.

Los demás entraron a verlos con presentes y buenos deseos para la Familia Granchester y al siguiente dia fue dada de alta. Ambos se encontraban en perfecto estado de salud. Dos meses después Annie tuvo a su hija, una niña hermosa de ojos marrones y cabellos negros. Archie estaba feliz con la llegada de su princesa. Albert y Nicole un mes atrás se habían casado fue una sencilla ceremonia que habían decidido de esa manera, pues aunque Albert era médico no queria depender de la fortuna que sus padres dejaron al morir. Asistieron sus amigos únicamente. Terry empezaba de nuevo con sus giras en distintas partes de la ciudad y del país. Candy entonces se quedó sola en la enorme casa con Jason y Laura. Su bebé le hacía compañía en esas noches en que su marido tenía que cumplir con sus compromisos de trabajo, lo bueno es que eran dentro del país. En todo momento se comunicaban para estar informado de todo.

* * *

-Señora, tiene visita

-Oh, Richard, mi amor… tenemos visitas, ¿Sera tu tía Annie?...no lo creo, ella todavía….puede ser Nicole o….- no terminó con sus indagaciones porque en ese instante- ¿tú?

-¡Hola Candy!

-¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo recuerde no has sido invitada a mi casa. Asi que por favor puedes irte.

¡Qué grosera eres!, he venido a ver a tu hijo y me recibes de esta forma…. Mira, le he traído un regalo.

-No somos amigas y mi hijo no necesita de tus regalos, puedes irte por donde viniste...fuera de aqui….

-Por favor Candy…. ¡Deja que conozca a tu hijo!

-Ni lo pienses…. ¡Vete de mi casa!...no eres bienvenida.

-Yo que tu tendría mucho cuidado de cómo me hablas...

-¡No me amenaces!, recuerda que estas en mi Casa…estás loca y despechada...deja en paz a mi Familia y cuida de la tuya que la tienes bastante descuidad y deja de meterte en la mía.

-No eres más que una oportunista- En ese instante Laura hizo su presencia.

-Laura….

-Señora…dígame.

-Por favor lleve a la Señora Mcgregor a la salida. Ella ya se va y si se le dificulta dígale a Jason que le ayude- ah y por favor…llévate tu regalo.

-No hace falta…me voy…- dijo mientras de forma despectiva veía al niño- no sé que vió Terry en tí, eres tan poca cosa.

Candy había quedado muy nerviosa, pero tenía que tranquilizarse para no dañar a su hijo. Un miedo profundo atravesó su corazon.

* * *

-Candy, amor

-¡Terry!...¡has vuelto!

-Perdóname por dejarte tanto tiempo. ¡Te he extrañado mucho!... los he extrañado. Me sentí desesperado por estar lejos de ustedes- se acercó a su rostro y besó esos labios que había añorado- ¡No te imaginas como me hicieron falta tus besos!

-Yo también te extrañé , pero ya estás aquí mi amor…y ya no me siento abandonada.

-¿abandonada?

-Sí, es que de pronto me sentí así al ver esta enorme casa y sin ti que empecé a pensar en tonterías…

-¡Tonta!, siempre pensé en ti y en nuestro hijo…..Candy, ¿volverás al hospital?

-Lo he pensado Terry, todavía no lo sé, aunque Richard tiene ya tres meses, no quiero dejarlo todavía.

-No quisiera, pero

-Tengo que hablar con la directora. Se me ha vencido mi postnatal y debo hacer las cosas como la ley lo estipula. Así que hoy mismo iré a verla.

-Me quedare con el niño mientras tanto. Cuando regreses empezare a estudiar los nuevos libretos. Te cuento que presentaremos a Otelo.

-¡Qué bien!, vuelven con las obras clásicas.

-Si.

Candy salió con rumbo al hospital. Aunque sabía conducir, no era dada a andar en auto. Prefería tomar un autobús, porque decía que el trayecto ayudaba a meditar. Llegó al hospital y se reunió con la directora quien no acepto su renuncia de manera definitiva, es decir firmó los documentos, pero cuando Candy quisiera regresar a desempeñar su cargo, el hospital la recibiría cuando ella lo decidiera. Al salir caminó por las calles de Nueva York y era increíble la fama que su Esposo había adquirido. Ella pasaba desapercibida y era lo mejor, pues la gente cuando la veía en las portadas de algún diario del brazo de él en los eventos sociales en los que solía acompañarlo, era totalmente diferente a la sencillez en la que a menudo vestía. Visualizó las marquesinas en las que aparecía con su elegancia y porte y también alguna que otra donde aparecía Karen y otras actrices que no conocía. Siguió caminando y pensando en la visita de Susanna se decía que como era posible que esa mujer actuara como una niña y se metiera tanto en su vida. A veces se preguntaba cómo fue posible que Terry hubiese querido a esa mujer tan odiosa y egoísta.

* * *

Los días pasaban y todo transcurría con normalidad. Candy había ido a visitar con su hijo a Annie y a su bebita.

-Hola Annie…

-¡Candy!, mi hermana…. ¡pero que linda estás!

-¿Linda?, tu estas preciosa Annie. Parece que nunca estuviste embarazada. ¡Mira tu cuerpo!, volviste a hacer la chica esbelta de siempre.

-Y ¿Tú?, te ves radiante...

-¡No exageres!, por favor

-Es la verdad y tu hijo esta precioso…es idéntico a su padre- siguieron conversando mientras tomaban el Té.

* * *

Los ensayos habían terminado por ese dia. Al salir de la Compañía varios WhatsApp le había llegado a su celular. Terry se sorprendió y pensó que hasta que llegara a su casa los abriría, así lo hizo al llegar previendo que quizás fuese algo importante sobre su Esposa o de sus padres empezó a ver lo que estos contenían. Su enojo fue creciendo. Toda esa porquería había envenado y carcomido el corazón de Terry, ¡Candy lo había engañado!- pensó- Las intrigas para que desconfiara de la mujer que lo amaba más que a su vida estaban surtiendo el efecto esperado. La cabeza le dolía de pensar y ver lo que a sus ojos se presentaba. Había varias fotografías, pero en ese instante habia visto solo las primeras en donde aparecía Candy en algún lugar con aquel hombre….se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué estaban juntos conversando tan tranquilamente cuando Candy le había dicho que la acosaba?, ese tipo que la molestaba y le repudiaba su presencia. Entonces ¿Qué hacía con él allí?...-No quiero pensar que...no, no….-siguió manipulando el resto y lo que sus ojos vieron le produjo asco y su rencor subió más de tono . Un fuerte golpe en algún lado del despacho se escuchó que le dejó su puño rojo y lastimado.

-Terry….ya estoy en casa ¿Dónde estás?- caminó hacia el despacho, probablemente se encontraba estudiando algunos de sus guiones y no le había escuchado. Fue hasta la cocina.

-Laura, ¿Sabe si el Señor está en su despacho?

-Señora, lo vi entrar hace un rato en su recamara….-La empleada quiso decir algo más, pero se contuvo.

-¿Que pasa Laura? Te notó un poco preocupada.

-Oh, no Señora…todo está bien…- menciono titubeante

-¿Estas segura?, Yo creo que tienes algo que decirme. ¡Vamos! ¡Dime!.

-Es el Señor….

-¿Qué pasa con mi Esposo? ¿Se ha portado grosero con usted?

-No, no, no en lo absoluto… es que Señora Candice, el Sr. Granchester desde que llegó estuvo en su despacho y luego hubieron ruidos de golpes y cosas que se quebraban y después de allí se fue a la recámara.

-Bueno…tendré que ir a ver qué es lo que le sucede….supongo que las cosas en la Compañía no están bien.

Subió rápidamente entrando primero a la habitación de su hijo al que vió aun dormido y luego se encaminó a la recámara matrimonial donde se encontraba Terry. Estaba muy oscuro y conforme se adentraba su vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad.-Terry…amor… ¿Dónde estás?- buscó el interruptor- ¿Por qué no me contestas Terry? ¿Qué tienes cariño?- continuaba acostado en la cama viendo al techo de la recamara. Su rostro estaba tan serio y el ceño fruncido denotaba que el castaño se encontraba sumamente molesto. Lo observó y su mano se encontraba lastimada- Mi amor, ¿Qué te paso en tu mano?- se acercó

-¡Nada!

-Déjame que revise tu mano.

-Creo que mi mano es la única que está bien- dijo en tono sarcástico y un tenso ambiente se ubicó en la habitación- De dónde vienes Candy?- su pregunta fue dura y fría percibiendo así su molestia. Su mirada que antes miraba la nada ahora se había clavado en el verde esmeralda de aquellos que lo miraban con desconcierto. Esos ojos que tanto la vió con amor, ahora solo miraba furia y no sabia por qué.

-Te dije por la mañana que iría a visitar un momento a Annie. Recuerda que no viven muy lejos de aquí y quise ir a ver si estaba bien.

se levantó de la cama y se encamino justo frente a ella clavándole la mirada. Candy al verlo acercarse no se inmutó.-¿Por qué me has mentido todo el tiempo Candy?

-¿Mentirte?

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.

perdón si la historia les decepciona un poco, pero esperemos que se solucione, porque si hay amor, todo se puede.


	17. Chapter 17

Espero guste de este capitulo.

* * *

-¿Mentirte?.…No sé de qué me hablas Terry….-Al verlo de esa manera sintió una punzada en su corazón. Sabía la composición de su carácter, pero en esos momentos lo desconocía- No entiendo por qué... me hablas de esa manera.

-¡Es increíble!- decía con desesperación- es increíble que sigas sosteniendo tus mentiras.

-Si pudiera saber ¿de qué me acusas?, entonces me darías la oportunidad….de aclarar…

-¿Aclarar qué?... Nunca pensé que resultaras igual - los ojos de Terry empezaron a mojarse levemente se sentía destrozado, quería arrancarle las palabras de tajo que le dijera de una vez, por que lo habia engañado, pero tenía miedo de saberlo porque eso le romperia el alma y el corazón.

-Terry…sea lo que te hayan dicho…nada es verdad, te juro... mi amor que no es verdad…- mencionó con voz temblorosa

-Ah sí? ¿Y tú si me la vas a decir? ¿Cuántas cosas más tengo que creer a tu manera Candy?...Ahora entiendo muchas cosas y a la vez no entiendo nada... ¡No puedo creerte Candy!…siempre te dije que no me ocultaras nada, pero ahora ya veo por qué lo hacías. Ahora me doy cuenta el porqué de todo.

-¡Terry!

-¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA! – la imperiosidad de sus palabras hicieron que sus ojos derramaran esas lagrimas que habría querido contener, fue imposible cuando la aseveración de su Esposo le estaba doliendo hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. -TE DI CONFIANZA, TE CONTE MI VIDA, MI RELACION CON SUSANNA, TE DI MI AMOR….TODO TE LO ENTREGUE CANDY Y TU SOLO ME DEVOLVISTE ESTO- dijo mientras le mostraba las imagenes de su celular. Candy al verlas no dijo nada. La mujer de la imagen en efecto era ella, porque recordaba ese momento.

-Esto tiene una…. explicación Terry...no es lo que tú estás pensando.

-¿Y CUÁL ES ESA EXPLICACION? ¿LA QUE TÚ CREAS CONVENIENTE DECIRME? ¿UNA EXPLICACIÓN COMO TODAS LAS EXPLICACIONES QUE MAQUILLASTE?...NO CANDY…NO ME INTERESA QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA…TODO ESTÁ MUY CLARO. ¿ME DIRÁS QUE ESTA NO ERES TU, QUE ESTA IMAGEN NO EXISTE?... ES MUY CLARO QUE ERES TÚ.

-Sí, pero déjame que te explique Terry…

-NO, NO….TUVISTE SUFICIENTE TIEMPO PARA HACERLO….ES CLARO QUE TU Y ESE HOMBRE SON AMANTES.

-No sabes lo que dices….no es así….yo…no soy la de éstas….- dijo con sus ojos completamente nublados de lágrimas, mientras miraba el resto de las fotos en donde se enmarcaba a ella enfundada en un abrigo gris con su cabello rizado y de perfil abrazando y besando a un hombre en las afueras de un lugar muy comprometedor. Eran fotos en el mismo lugar en diferentes ángulos.

-¡CALLATE! NO SE COMO ES QUE SOPORTO VERTE. ¿QUE EXPLICACION TIENES?...NINGUNA

-Pero es que la persona de estas fotos no…no soy yo...- dijo mostrando las comprometedores- Terry no lo es...

-NO LO SE…. ….Solo esperaste tener a mi hijo para ir a….

-¡Basta Terry!- dijo anegada en llanto- no me sigas ofendiendo por favor…Tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Sé que estas dolido y eso te lleva a decir cosas que no son, pero nada de eso es lo que tú crees.

-ME VOY- dijo tomando su chaqueta y dirigiendose a la puerta- NO QUIERO ESTAR NI UN MINUTO MÁS AQUÍ. ENTIENDE QUE LAS MENTIRAS TIENEN CONSECUENCIAS…..ACEPTALAS.

-¿A Dónde vas?

-A cualquier sitio.

-¡Terry!...no…no te vayas…

Ya no la pudo escuchar porque salió cegado de ira y de celos y con un profundo dolor en su corazon. Se sentía engañado, herido y hasta burlado, porque ella estaba con ese tipo cuando meses atrás le había dicho que ese hombre era un necio, que la perseguía para molestarla y acosarla, motivo por el cual le propuso vigilancia, pero ella no aceptó. Recordó cuando le dijo que se le pasaria porque solo era un capricho de niño mimado-¡Solo fueron mentiras!- se dijo asi mismo- ...mentiras para ocultar sus amoríos con ese tipo- Recordó las demás fotos que se lo confirmaban. Subiá su auto y salió errático.

* * *

-Debería darte un par de golpes por desconfiar de Candy. ¡No puedes creer todo esto!

-Albert, no sé qué pensar…de verdad. Tú estás viendo esas imágenes…. ¿qué puedo pensar entonces? …además ella no negó ser la que está allí… con él….

-Y ¿estas otras?... ¿Tú crees que es ella?, no se muestra completamente su rostro.

-La bufanda….yo se la regalé y mírala bien….La reconozco por sus iniciales.

-No sé qué decir…en verdad que me cuesta creerlo Terry…

-¡ES UNA MENTIROSA!- dió un golpe en la mesa y los demás voltearon a ver

-Con tomar no vas a solucionar nada amigo.

-¡Déjame!-dió un trago más

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No sé si volver….yo no puedo perdonarle esto Albert. ¿Por qué no me dijo quien era ese tipo?, ¿Por qué nunca me dijo la verdad?

-No puedes dejarla. Recuerda que tienen un hijo.

-Es obvio que no desatenderé a mi hijo, pero de ella no quiero saber nada.

-Trata de arreglar las cosas, estoy seguro que todo tiene una explicación...No, no tú no puedes dar crédito a todo eso.

* * *

-Oh, ¡Annie!

-¿Candy?...hermana, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Terry se ha ido, no quiere saber nada de mi…se fue y no quiso escucharme…- dijo mientras sus lágrimas salían libremente.

-¡Espera Candy!, no entiendo de que me estás hablando…. ¿por qué se ha ido?.

-Annie, Terry recibió unas imágenes y esta Neal y...me acusa de serle infiel.

-¡Santo Dios! …A ver Candy, por favor cálmate… por teléfono no podemos platicar y ya es muy tarde para ir a verte, pero te prometo que mañana llegaré a tu casa, verás que Terry volverá, no puede irse así...por ahora trata de calmarte, quizás se le pasa el enojo. Recuerda que cuando está muy enojado no hay nada que pueda con él.

-¡tienes razón! Es posible.

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando Candy escuchó el ruido del auto llegar. Se levantó de inmediato y se asomó por la ventana de su recámara. Estaba oscuro, pero sabía que era su Esposo. No se movió de allí, quería hablar con él cuándo entrara, sin embargo Terry se había dirigido a la habitación de su hijo quien dormía plácidamente. Besó su pequeña frente, de pronto una estúpida idea rondó por su mente y de nuevo una punzada sintió en su corazon - No, de esto no la creo capaz. Es mi hijo…de eso no hay dudas- se dijo en su interior- Salió de allí y se dirigió a la habitación donde ella lo esperaba de pie junto a la ventana. Al escucharlo entrar giró para verlo estaba desaliñado y con olor a licor, había tomado si, pero no estaba ebrio.

-¡Terry!

-¿Qué haces despierta?- preguntó toscamente.

-Estaba esperándote. No podía dormir sin saber de ti.

-¿Sera eso verdad?...bueno ya no sé lo que es o no es- Sonrío con cinismo

-Terry, debemos hablar…por favor escúchame. No quiero que estés así conmigo- Se acercó hasta él, la súplica en sus palabras y en sus ojos casi le hacen debilitar su cordura, olvidar todo y tomarla en ese mismo momento.

-No quiero hablar contigo. Dormiré en la otra habitación mientras resuelvo que hacer con todo esto.

-¿La otra habitación?

* * *

Salió dejándola desconcertada. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, regresó sobres sus pasos hasta llegar a su cama y caer en esta para llorar. ¿Por qué no escuchó a Annie cuando le dijo que hablara con Terry?, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dijo el motivo de ocultarle la realidad de ese hombre?, ahora él no estaría señalándola como la peor de las mujeres. Meditó sobre las otras imágenes una a una, era evidente la intención que esa mala persona quería y parece que lo iba a lograr, pero ¿cómo demostrarle a Terry lo contrario? ¿Cómo probarle que la esa mujer que besaba a ese hombre no era ella?.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron en el momento del desayuno. El silencio reinaba y era incómodo y pesado. Terry tenía su mirada y atención en el periódico. Ella se sentía "nada" estando allí.

-Voy a ver al niño – dijo al levantarse- tengo que llevarlo a su cita médica.

-Muy bien…dile a Jason que te acompañe y cualquier cosa me avisas.

-¡Claro!, no te preocupes. Solo es una cita de rutina.

-De todos modos….me cuentas que es lo que te dice- mientras hablaba no le vió en ningún instante.

* * *

-Candy, pasa amiga. ¿Cómo está mi ahijado?

-Bien Annie, todo está bien…. segén el médico su desarrollo está dentro de los parámetros- dijo con una sonrisa amplia al hablar de la salud de su hijo, de pronto esa sonrisa se le borro de su rostro y bajó su mirada.

-Candy, ayer no pudimos hablar bien y siento mucho no haber ido a verte…pero...

-No, yo lo entiendo….soy yo la que debe disculparse contigo, tu tienes tus propios problemas y me comporte como una egoísta al pensar solo en mí.

-No digas eso Candy…. sabes que me preocupas mucho, cuéntame ¿qué pasó?

-Intrigas Annie. Tenías razón de que debía contarle a Terry lo demás que oculté que aunque no es nada de lo que me averguence, ahora esta siendo utilizado para hacerme quedar muy mal a sus ojos. Una traidora, una mentirosa. Hay alguien que quiere desbaratar mi matrimonio y se está valiendo de todo para lograrlo.

-¿Sospechas de alguien?

\- Susanna, Eliza la hermana de Neal….no lo sé amiga…le enviaron a Terry unas imágenes en donde aparezco con Neal en una cafetería tal cual si fueramos amigos.

-¿Neal? ¿cómo es que Neal estaba en una cafetería contigo?

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Cuando salía del hospital después de poner su renuncia caminaba ensimismada observando lo imponente de la ciudad orgullosa de ver a su Esposo en los anuncios y marquesinas como una celebridad importante, al pasar por una cafetería se decidió entrar a tomarse un café y ¿Por qué no? Un pedazo de pastel que desde hace mucho no había probado. Mientras degustaba del exquisito manjar era observada por un par de ojos marrones que se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

-¡Candy!- le llamo esa voz conocida frente a ella que provocó que se levantara de inmediato- Por favor Candy, tranquilízate….solo quería saludarte y felicitarte por tu hijo.

-¿Cómo…

\- Sé que tienes un hijo…de ese hombre. Te ví varias veces de lejos, me tuve que ausentar por problemas personales, pero he vuelto y...

-Y te pido que me dejes en paz.

-… ¿Puedo sentarme? ¡prometo que no te molestaré!- ella lo vió fijamente

-No puedo confiar en ti después de todo Neal. Tú jamás cambiarás y sería una estúpida si lo creyera... Asi que no deseo que lo hagas, solo quiero que te mantengas lejos de mí...¡Vete!...No deseo tu presencia.

Mientras Susana había quedado en verse con Eliza en ese mismo lugar, desde que se habían hecho supuestamente amigas, siempre se reunían maquinando su maldad. De hecho Neil se encontraba allí, porque sabía que su hermana llegaría, le habia pedido reunirse alli para pedirle ayuda en sus maquiavelicas pretenciones, no sabía que Susanna también llegaría. Susanna pensaba que Eliza ya estaba en el sitio, pero al acercarse a la entrada vió a Candy que había pedido algo de tomar y comer. Entró sin ser vista e hizo un escaneo con su mirada buscando un lugar en donde poder conversar, sacó su celular para informarle a Eliza que su rival estaba alli, para que tuviera cuidado de no ser vista, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, estaba allí la escena perfecta que había buscado, vió acercarse a ese hombre y tomo varias fotos y en varias de estas Neal haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Candy había tomado asiento ante su mirada de desconcierto y ese momento fue aprovechado.

 **Fin Flash BACK**

-¡No puede ser Candy!…discúlpame amiga, pero es normal que Terry piense en todo esto y no trato de justificar su actitud.

-No me habla, no me mira y si lo hace es con indiferencia. Es nuestra primera pelea y anoche…. No dormimos juntos…Le da más credibilidad a esa basura. Esa persona no contenta con enviar esas imagenes a su celular, las mandó editadas...¡Mira Annie!, encontré un sobre tirado en el piso, ayer lo recibió Laura dirigido a Terry y ya te imaginarás como se puso.

-Me imagino lo que debe sentir, sobretodo si ve estas otras fotografias. Esta ciego de celos y eso no lo hace ver con claridad.

-Terry esta exagerando Annie. Nunca lo engañaria de esa manera.

-Lo se Candy, todos creemos en ti, pero comprenderás que el comportamiento que tiene ahora es normal ….dime ¿Qué harías tú si los papeles fuesen invertidos? ¿Perdonarías a Terry que te oculte que Susanna esté en la Compañía después de todo lo que te ha dicho sobre ella? y si los ves juntos ¿Qué pensarías?

-No, no Annie. Eso es distinto, porque Terry si tuvo una relación con Susanna y yo...no...

-Pero te lo contó Candy, fue sincero contigo siempre, siempre amiga. Te dijo cada parte de su vida, se abrió a tí y tú

-Annie, tus palabras no me dan aliento….me hacen sentir cada vez peor.

-Perdóname amiga….no es mi intención, te digo esto para no cometer los mismos errores y que sepas que ocultar cosas también equivale a mentir, pero dale tiempo…ahora está enojado, furioso, pero él te ama, no puede habérsele quitado el amor de la noche a la mañana. Solo dale el tiempo necesario. Además esta su hijo.

* * *

-Terry, Terry… ¿Estas en la luna amigo?

-¡Disculpa!- cerró su libreto.

-¿Como esta candy y tu hijo?. No he podido ir en estos días, ya sabes cómo estamos con los ensayos.

-Sí, ellos están bien…gracias por preguntar- bajó su mirada.

-¿Que pasa Terry?

-¡No pasa nada Karen!…será mejor que regresemos. Recuerda que al Señor Robert le gusta que estemos justo a tiempo para las grabaciones- cortó de tajo la conversación. Agarró su libreto y se retiró dejando a Karen inmersa en miles de preguntas. Conocía el carácter del castaño y sentía que algo le estaba pasando, pero mejor no meterse, mejor dejarlo así por el momento.

Candy no podía dormir. Un dia y una noche más en la que tenía que soportar la indiferencia de su marido. Cuando supo que hubo llegado y que se había encerrado en la habitación contigua mientras se encontraba en la terraza decidió ir a buscarlo y hablar con él. No podía dejarle al tiempo que hiciera todo cuando la responsable había sido ella. Caminó hasta la habitación y dió leves golpecitos en la puerta, al no haber respuesta acercó su oído y lo escuchó en la ducha, abrió y optó por esperarlo.

-¿Candy?- pregunto con sorpresa al verla sentada en un pequeño sofá en la habitación. Su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y su cabello mojado era una incitación no insinuada.

-Terry…necesito hablar contigo.

-Oh, si…dime… ¿qué te dijo el doctor sobre la salud de Richard? no me llamaste como te lo había pedido.

-No es por medio de un teléfono que tengo decirte sobre ello.

-¡Tienes razón! Y ¿entonces? ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo?

-Todo está bien, pero…

-¿pero?

-Nosotros no lo estamos Terry….yo. Tú no...¡Dejame explicarte!

-¡Te dije que no!

-Pero es necesario. Te empeñas en creer cosas que no son y no dejas que te diga nada...

-NO, he dicho que no Candy. Creo que he sido muy claro….es mejor que nos separemos por un tiempo.

-Lo entiendo y si has decidido quedarte en esta habitación está bien si con eso conseguiré después que me escuches.

-¡Creo que no entendiste!…Me voy de esta casa.

-¿Que? Pero, eso no es necesario… ¿No crees que….que estas exagerando?

-Ah si?, ¿Tú crees?

-Si.

-Quiero poner mis ideas en claro.

-Si quieres poner tus ideas en claro como dices, no es yendote de esta casa que lo conseguirás.

-Quizás tengas razón, eso me perseguirá donde vaya, pero lo he decidido.

El castaño giro para entrar de nuevo a la ducha. Con eso le indicaba que la conversación había terminado y no había más que decir. Ella salió sintiendo su corazón destrozado.¿Cómo era posible que creyera en esas fotos en la que no se ve por completo el rostro?- bajaba lentamente las escaleras y caminó hasta el jardín al llegar estaba muy frio tan frio como lo sintió a él, entonces retrocedió para ir a su habitación y llorar, soltar sus lágrimas que había contenido frente a él. Equivocadamente pensó que las cosas se podían solucionar como le habian dicho, pero era evidente que Terry no quería hablar y se había cerrado como antaño a toda posibilidad. Debia conocer esa parte de su carácter que cuando dice no a algo, es difícil que cambie fácilmente. Lloró tanto que sintió que sus ojos se habían secado y entonces se prometió que no lo haría más-Es su problema en lo que quiera creer, si no quiere escucharme que no lo haga- dijo en su interior-Mientras tanto Terry se había adentrado al baño porque no quería seguirla viendo a los ojos. Esos ojos que lo dominaban con tan solo verlo. Si se quedaba un momento mas no sabía si su fuerza de voluntad aguantaría para tanto. Recapacitó en sus palabras y se pregunto en qué momento tuvo que decirle que debían separarse, no, eso no quería, pero su orgullo era más fuerte. Ya estaba dicho y cada vez que recordaba esas imágenes un sentimiento negativo se posesionaba de él.

* * *

Albert llegaba a su casa después de un arduo dia de trabajo en el hospital. Dias atrás había visto a Candy en el hospital y conversaron de muchas cosas y sobretodo de él. Se le miraba serena aunque en el fondo ocultara su verdadero sentir. Comentaba con Nicole, su esposa sobre los problemas de su amigo y ella se había mostrado indignada por la actitud del castaño. Mientras Albert no dejaba de pensar en sus amigos y en lo que podía hacer para que ellos arreglaran sus diferencias. No podía ser posible y le costaba creer que Candy, aquella chica que conoció y que se había enamorado de su casi hermano fuera ese tipo de persona, no. Albert no la creía capaz, pero Terry, estaba cegado por los celos, la ira, el rencor y no quería ver más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver.

-No sé qué podríamos hacer Albert.

\- No me gusta verlos triste cuando tienen a su hijo de por medio. Ya hace una semana que Terry se fue. Ha sido un tonto testarudo y un necio, pero siempre ha sido así desde que lo conozco, desde que estudiabamos juntos en la universidad ha sido así, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que lo haga desistir, menos cambiar.

-¡Solo Candy!

-Si, solo ella fue capaz, pero mira ahora, él siente que ella misma lo ha dañado.

-Candy piensa que le pedirá el divorcio. Con esa separación tiene miedo que se cometa esa locura.

-No lo creo…ellos se aman y no van a terminar en un divorcio…no claro que no. Pero hay que darle tiempo a ese cabeza dura.

-Ojala Albert, ojala. Los he llegado a apreciar mucho y deseo que encuentren el sosiego y la felicidad.

-Prometeme que tú y yo siempre nos diremos todo. Sea lo que fuere.

-¡Te lo prometo Albert!

* * *

-…..Buenas Tardes...Vengo a ver a mi hijo...

-Claro, pasa Terry, Richard se encuentra en su habitación- se levantó y se fue al jardín llevando consigo un libro.

Terry Subió las escaleras y mientras lo hacía se acercó a una de las ventanas desde donde pudo verla sentada junto a las flores y rosas de su jardin. Al entrar su hijo estaba despertando, abrió sus ojitos que eran como dos chispas azules y brillantes y cuando vió a su padre empezó a desesperarse porque lo cargara.

-Hola Campeón… ¿cómo estas hijo?, pero mira cuánto has crecido- el niño lo miraba fijamente y le sonreía apretándole uno de sus dedos- Pero que fuerte eres también, ¿eh? Cuando seas grande te enseñare tantas cosas y una de ellas será montar a caballos. Ya lo verás, serás un deportista, como lo fui yo. Con el niño en sus brazos se encaminó a la ventana para observar el jardín sabía que allí estaba ella y la observó de nuevo ahora sacaba alguna maleza que estropeaba sus rosas. Apartó su mirada y bajo con el niño en brazos para entregarselo a Laura y que ella pudiera darselo a su madre- ¡Por favor cuidelos!. Terry todos los días iba a verlo.

Candy escuchó el ruido del auto y entro de inmediato a la casa.

-Señora, el Señor ya se ha ido.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó con tristeza, pero en segundos recuperó su sonrisa- Bueno deme a mi hijo y vaya a descansar Laura. Mi hijo y yo vamos a dar una siesta- Subió a su habitación acostó al niño en su cama y al rato ambos se quedaron dormidos. Laura al ver que la señora no bajó a cenar subió y encontró la hermosa escena. El niño acurrucado en el pecho de su madre. No quiso despertarla, pero si despertaba con apetito sabia que iria a la cocina donde ella había dejado algo preparado.

* * *

-Candy, se qué esta de más preguntarte cómo estás. Evidentemente no estás bien.

-Lo estoy Karen, el mundo no se va a terminar por esto. No soy la primera ni la última mujer que le sucede esto. Mi matrimonio no iba a ser la excepción a los problemas. Yo tengo que estar bien por mi hijo.

-Este Granchester es muy testarudo. He hablado muy poco con él, ya sabes que es de muy poca palabras en lo referente a su vida personal, supe lo sucedido por Annie, sabía que algo estaba pasando . Candy ya sabes que te aprecio mucho y eres mi amiga.

-Gracias y, ¿Cómo esta Terry?

-Pues que te puedo decir…lo veo sereno y muy tranquilo, aunque en principio su humor era insoportable, luego comprendí y le hablé, lo que no sé es que si me escuchó. ¿Quieres salir un rato? Aquí cerca y nos tomamos un café para que te distraigas un rato.

-Me parece bien, pero espera que hable con Laura para que se quede un rato con Richard.

* * *

-Ha surtido el efecto esperado Eliza. Hace más de una semana que Terry dejó a esa enfermera de quinta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo mis contactos. Además recuerda que tengo dinero y con ello no se me hace imposible nada. Me extraña que tú con todo el odio que le tienes no te hayas cerciorado de esto. Se supone que es lo que buscabas, ¿no?, separarlos

-¡Claro! Y ahora ¿que pasará?

-Yo empezaré con mi plan. Terry volverá a ser mío. ¿Tú? no sé qué harás. Hasta aquí llega nuestra alianza.

 _- **Ah, sí?, ya veremos si vuelve contigo, porque antes tiene que estar en mi cama- dijo en su interior**_ \- ¡Tienes razón querida!, ya hemos logrado separarlos- esto último fue audible- es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Terry es un hombre apasionado y dudo que este mucho tiempo sin una mujer. Asi que tendré que hacerle una visita.

* * *

-¿De dónde vienes?

-¿Perdón?

-Pregunte, ¿de dónde vienes?

-Terry, creo que no tengo por qué contestarte esa pregunta. Tú, no vives aquí, estamos separados y hago con mi vida lo que se me da la gana.

-¡Te equivocas Candy!, todavía eres mi Esposa y no permitiré que…

-¿Que no vas a permitir? Que tu orgullo sea pisoteado- sonrió con cinismo- ¿acaso no lo he hecho ya con todo lo que me acusas? ¿Qué más puedo hacer?- Terry la miró fijamente y su mirada era distinta. Candy subió a su habitación y tras ella Terry iba en silencio.

Esta ofuscado- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Oh, qué bien, por fin quieres hablar conmigo yo también quiero hablar contigo….sobre nuestro divorcio.

-¿Divorcio?

-Sí, si te has marchado de esta casa es porque tú no deseas estar conmigo.

-Candy, no…

-Eso me permitiría en un futuro, no sé pensar que hacer de mi vida y….no tendría problema de ningún tipo. Tu hijo siempre será tu hijo y puedes venir a verlo las veces que tú quieras.

-¡Te quitaría a mi hijo si eso sucede!.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso…. Tú te fuiste. Asi que es mejor que comiences con los tramites o lo haré yo. No quiero un matrimonio de esta manera. Además a ti te convendría mucho….serias libre para continuar con tu estilo de vida…. ¡piénsalo Terry!, te estoy dando una oportunidad extraordinaria. Un divorcio de común acuerdo no se da todos los días.- las palabras de Candy lo habían sacado de órbita. Ella no le iba a demostrar que por dentro se estaba desquebrajando por cada palabra dicha con la fuerza quien sabe de donde.

-¡Cuida a mi hijo por favor!- salió sin decir nada más.

* * *

-No puedo creer que sigas empeñado en lo mismo. No puedes seguir con eso- dijo Albert

-Una parte de mí, me dice que no, pero al ver esas imágenes, la bufanda con sus iniciales no sé qué pensar, de verdad. Quisiera poder tener las respuestas a todo y no creer en que ella me ha estado engañando. Si ella no es esa mujer, entonces ¿Quien es?, es tan exacta y yo...

-Sabes bien que no es capaz de eso, pero no le has dado la oportunidad de que hable. Hazlo, escúchala, debe haber una explicación. Recuerda que tienen un hijo y no se merece vivir así.- comento Archie.

-Ahora me ha pedido el divorcio.

-¿Cómo? No, no, ustedes están llevando esto muy lejos…..piensan las cosas con la cabeza caliente. Los dos son un par de cabeza dura.

-Un par de idiotas diría yo- comentó Archie-conozco a Candy desde hace muchos años y si te pide el divorcio es porque está herida.

-Y, ¿Qué harás?, tu no estarás pensando en esa tontería también. Si lo haces entonces das por hecho en creer toda esa porquería. ¿No te has puesto a pensar quien estará interesado en su separación? No seas un tonto y no te ciegues por los celos.

-Albert… Candy reconoció que es ella la que esta con ese tipo.

-Pudo reconocerse en éstas donde está en esta mesa con ese hombre, es claro que lo es, pero ¿las otras?, ¿te ha dicho que es ella?

-Lo niega siempre...

-... borra esas fotos y deja de martirizar tu mente.

-Las recibí en un sobre. Parece que la persona que está detrás de todo esto es lo que quiere.

-No le des el gusto y quémalas….habla con tu esposa y arreglen las cosas….algo me dice que la mujer de la bufanda no es Candy. Tu ahora estas ciego de dolor y por eso no lo ves.

* * *

Candy se encontraba arreglando la habitación de su hijo cuando recibió las visitas de Annie, Karen y Nicole.

\- Hola chicas, ustedes ¿como van con sus vidas?

-Nosotros estamos en la realización de una nueva película. Además de un proyecto que tiene Robert para ir a Londres, nada seguro todavía.

-Oh, qué bien- dijo bajando la mirada, Terry siempre le comentaba sus planes, sus giras, sus viajes, pero no era así ahora-Me gustaría mucho poder ir a visitar a mis suegros. Sus abuelos aun no conocen a mi hijo. Solo por fotos y un video que les envié cuando recién cumplía sus tres meses.

-¿No has hablado con ellos?

-Sobre mis problemas con Terry no, no saben nada. No quiero preocuparlos por eso. Aunque la semana pasada dijeron que quizás vendrían en 15 días, pero que no le dijera nada a él y como sabrán no sé qué hacer cuando se enteren que no está aquí. Hace un poco más de una semana que no está en esta casa.

-¡Qué hombre más terco!, pero, ¿viene a ver a su hijo?

\- Por supuesto todos los días. También llama para saber sobre él.

-Claro, ¡que pregunta la mía!- dijo Karen

-Amiga, ya verás que esto pronto pasara. Terry ahora no ve las cosas con claridad , pero cuando todo se calme lo entenderá y te buscará. No creas que entre Archie y yo no ha habido problemas, pero hemos sabido resolverlos. Ustedes se aman y no van a terminar su amor de ningun modo.

-No creo que sean del tipo de problemas que tenemos nosotros Annie, además no creo que Archie sea tan orgulloso y testarudo como Terry.

-Puede que tengas razón Candy, pero el tiempo le dará la razón de que estuvo equivocado.

-Solo espero que no sea tarde

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que me estoy cansando. Terry es un hombre muy dificil. Lo conozco y está cerrado a todo.

-¡No digas eso!...ustedes no pueden darle gusto a la serpiente ponzoñosa que esté detrás de todo esto.

-Sabes Candy- dijo Nicole- Albert duda de que las otras fotografías seas tú, aunque la bufanda es tuya porque Terry la reconoció.

-¿Bufanda?

-Sí, una bufanda con tus iniciales. ¿Tú tienes una bufanda negra con tus iniciales Candy?

-Sí, pero la he buscado y no….

-¿Qué pasa?

* * *

Dos días después de la visita de las mujeres Candy se encontraba al fondo de jardín limpiándolo. Le encantaba encargarse de ello. Anteriormente había pensado en contratar un jardinero, pero por ahora el trabajo en éste le ayudaba a mantenerse ocupada y le hacía sentir bien.

-Señora…el Señor ha venido...

-Que pase, sabe que no necesita avisar ni pedir permiso para ver a su hijo.

-Dijo que quiere hablar con usted- Candy se levantó del piso donde se encontraba. Estaba vestida con unos Jeans, camiseta y zapatos bajos de mezclilla.

-¿Conmigo?, bueno no sé de qué, por favor dile que….

-Candy...

-Permiso

-Me dijo Laura que quieres hablar conmigo- la visión de la mujer sudada con sus mejillas sonrosadas era incitante. Había recogido su cabello en una coleta y se miraba preciosa. Reconocía que Candy era una mujer hermosa y cualquier hombre se atrevería a posar sus ojos en ella, pero no lo iba a permitir- Terry, Terry- le sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué paso?... ¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto mientras se encaminaba a la mesa donde tenía limonada fresca.- ¿Deseas un poco?- le sirvió

-¡volveré a esta casa!- Dijo sin mediar y Candy no demostró su sorpresa- Yo, he pensado bien las cosas y….

-Te fuiste por tú quisiste. Esta es tu casa y nunca debiste salir…pero tu orgullo, tu prepotencia no dejan que pienses antes de actuar. Siempre antepones tus sentimientos negativos y no escuchas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad Candy?, ¿por qué estabas con ese tipo si decías que te asqueaba su presencia?

-¡En eso jamás te mentí!...esa ocasión yo entré a ese lugar porque tenía ganas de probar un dulce, tú sabes que me encantan los pasteles y bueno al poco tiempo de estar alli, se presentó él frente a mi sin yo esperarlo.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó con furia, Candy lo observó y fue aminorando su tensión.

-No lo sé…se presentó de una forma distinta, diciéndome estar arrepentido de….de molestarme y de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado y que quería que conversáramos….Yo no le creí y le pedí que se fuera, pero no me hizo caso.

-¿Qué hiciste tú?

-Estaba sorprendida por la magnitud de su cinismo. Lo miraba hablar y hablar, pero no lo escuchaba y después de regresar en sí, me levanté de esa silla y me fui….Eso fue todo Terry.

-Entonces, ahora quiero saber en que si me has mentido…

-Yo…no

-Las otras fotos.

-Tú me has creído capaz de serte infiel.

-Es que entonces, ¿quién es?….eres tu Candy, estas allí saliendo de ese lugar y esa imagen no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza…no sabes lo que a mi mente viene cada vez que cierro los ojos y me imagino todo lo que pudo suceder allí dentro de ese lugar.

-¿Crees que soy yo?- no hubo respuesta. Un silencio sepulcral se escuchó, Candy sonrió amargamente- No sé para qué o por qué quieres regresar cuando es obvio que sigues pensando en lo mismo. Mirarme y pensar en todo te martiriza, ¿entonces?...No te entiendo.

-¡Te amo!

-Oh, ya entiendo...debí imaginarlo...Tu orgullo, si, tu orgullo de hombre herido.

-No es así. Quiero estar con mi hijo.

-Bien puedes regresar a la habitación que ocupabas antes de irte. Entendiendo que si hay desconfianza todavía entre nosotros no podemos estar juntos y pienso que esa no es tu intención después de todo...Sería eso si un verdadero martirio.

-¡Tienes razón! No era tal mi pretensión.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Le diré a Laura que arregle tus cosas.

* * *

-¡Maldición!, no puede ser posible, ¿Por qué nunca me salen las cosas como quiero?.

-¿Qué pasa Susana?- preguntó con inocencia, pues Eliza ya sabía al respecto y ya había empezado a indagar.

-Terry ya no está en el hotel. Presiento que ha regresado con esa maldita mujer.

-Probable se fue a otro. Quizás no le gusto el lugar.

-Puede ser. Pero ahora otra vez tendré que seguir su rastro. Me tomará tiempo porque no puedo estar sacando dinero sin que Harry se dé cuenta, me preguntará de nuevo y lo menos que quiero es un interrogatorio.

-Te tardaste mucho querida. Tal parece que no volverás a tenerlo como tú dices

-No había podido. Ya sabes Harry regresó y no puedo darle motivos, pero ya verás que pronto será así. Terry no pudo haber olvidado aquellas noches de amor juntos. Haré que las vuelva a recordar. Está sólo y amará de nuevo como antes.

* * *

-¿De verdad volvió?

-Si Annie, pero las cosas entre nosotros siguen iguales. No lo voy a sacar de su error. ¿Sabes por qué volvió?... porque le hable de divorcio…. porque no permitirá que nadie se me acerque, Que siga pensando lo que quiera….

-Pero Candy…dile lo que nos contaste de la bufanda. Cuéntale sobre las sospechas de Karen, tiene que saber sobre aquella visita y que no eres esa mujer.

-Diga lo que le diga no tengo pruebas de nada. Es obvio que nunca me va a creer. Está empecinado y eso me demuestra lo débil que es su amor hacia mí. Eso me demuestra que no me amaba lo suficiente- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Todo hombre en esa posición actuaria igual y no es por debilidad en su amor. Los hombres son así. Odio decirte "Te lo dije Candy", pero debiste contarle todo.

\- Creí que ese par jamás volverían, equivocadamente creí que jamás se volverían a cruzar en mi camino. Nunca me imaginé conocer ese lado tan duro y frio de Terry. Pensé que era distinto.

-No Candy. Terry es igual a todos los hombres, siente celos, rencor, ira y hasta odio, pero te ama, de eso no dudes y por eso le duele todo esto aunque se muestre ante ti como un hombre fuerte y frío. Sienten que su hombría ha sido quebrantada y es normal, no dejan de ser hombres.

-Está con mi hijo... no me importa que yo no exista para él.

* * *

Tres días después la desesperación de Susanna no la dejaba tranquila. Se las arregló para volver a sacar dinero y recontratar al mismo hombre que le siguiera los pasos a Terry hasta saber dónde estaba viviendo. No había conseguido información con Miriam quien era la única amiga que tenía en la Compañía y que pudiera saber algo sobre él. Nadie supo sobre su separación solo sus amigos y era obvio que no iban a andar divulgando sobre problemas ajenos. Así que Miriam por esas razones no sabía nada.

En la casa de los Granchester todo continuaba igual. La relación entre Candy y Terry si bien no era como antes, al menos era llevadera. Candy como todos los días se encargaba de todo lo referente a su hijo y otros dias le pedia a Candy realizar las tareas concerniente a su cuido.

Como cualquier dia, se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo que dormía su siesta matutina cuando escucho el motor de un auto acercarse. Salió de la recámara pensando en la posible visita, bajaba las escalera cuando Laura entraba.

-Señora Candy, hay una mujer allá afuera y dice que quiere hablar con usted.

-¿Te dijo quién es?

-Sí, Eliza Leagan.

-¡No puede ser!….más problemas. ¿Cuándo me dejarán en paz?

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Buenos y malos todos son valiosos para mi.


	18. Chapter 18

Espero guste de este capitulo.

* * *

-Señora Candy, hay una mujer allá afuera y dice que quiere hablar con usted.

-¿Dijo quién es?

-Sí, Eliza Leagan.

-¡No puede ser!….más problemas. ¿Cuándo me dejarán en paz?- se dijo en su interior y puso sus dedos en sus sienes

-No la dejé pasar porque pensé en la visita de aquella otra señora que me dijo que era su amiga …y resultó que no fue así...

-Hiciste bien Laura. Esa mujer no entrará a mi casa. Esta tampoco es mi amiga. iré a ver qué es lo que quiere.

Mientras caminaba hasta la entrada. Vió a Jason a quien le indicó que se mantuviera a cierta distancia.

-Buenas tardes Eliza ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo saliendo de su casa hasta la calle la pelirroja se encontraba de pie junto a su automóvil.

-Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, sin educación pero, que se puede esperar de ti si nunca la tuviste.

-No pretenderás que te haga pasar a mi Casa, ¿cierto? si pensaste en eso estas totalmente con problemas mentales. Tú no eres mi amiga Eliza y no soy la misma de antes, yo decido quien puede entrar y quién no. ¿A qué has venido?... Debo decirte que no tengo tu tiempo y no estoy para perderlo con una loca como tú, así que por favor dime de una vez que quieres.

con sonrisa burlona dijo- te llenas la boca diciendo "Mi Casa"

-Sí, ¿Que otra cosa es? es "Mi Casa"- dijo rodando sus ojos

-Resultaste muy lista querida…atrapando a un hombre como Terry, el famoso actor de Broadway…..siempre has andado buscando a quien cazar, alguien con mucho dinero y buena posición, alguien que... quien sabe lo que fuiste antes de llegar a nuestra casa y te presentaste como una niña indefensa, inocente y necesitada…quien sabe lo que eras realmente…la gente que se cría en lugares como en los que viviste resultan de lo peor, primero fue Anthony….

-¡Cállate! – Gritó con furia- deja ya de nombrar a Anthony. Tu boca lo ensucia cada vez que lo nombras. Déjalo en paz de una vez- la pelirroja sonrió al ver la reacción esperada- ¿Cuándo dejarás todo eso atrás? ¿Has venido a esto, a lo mismo de siempre?...por favor lárgate.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se escuchó una voz desde el auto que se estacionaba justo frente a ellas.

-¡Te...Terry!

-¿Por qué discutes con esta mujer Candy, ¿Quien es?… seguro estoy que no es tu amiga porque de lo contrario la hubieses hecho pasar- dijo una vez junto a la rubia.

-La señorita ya se va. ¿No es así...?

-Soy la Señorita Eliza Leagan. Es un gusto conocerte en persona Terry Granchester- extendió su mano con suma coquetería y Terry percibió la molestia de Candy por la presencia de esa mujer- y tienes razón…no soy amiga de Candy en lo absoluto…no puedo ser amiga de una mujer ladrona y embaucadora como ésta.

-Mida sus palabras. Le recuerdo que está hablando de mi Esposa y no le voy a permitir sus ofensas….- Eliza sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Su Esposa….Claro…al fin pudiste atrapar un hombre después de todo….TIENE QUE SABER QUIÉN ES ESTA MUJER…. ¡ES UNA ROBA NOVIO!, UNA MALDITA TREPADORA. ¿Te contó como me robó el amor del único hombre que he amado en mi vida?, si, Anthony era mío y ella me lo quitó…desde que llego a nuestra casa se encargó de engatusarlo, embrujarlo….hasta llevarlo a la muerte.

-Eso no es verdad…yo no te quité nada…Anthony no era tu novio, nunca lo fue y yo no fui la culpable de su muerte.

-Entonces, tú y tu hermano son los que le hacían la vida imposible a Candy. Deberías dejarla ya en paz, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, por favor lárguese y comportese dignamente. -¡Vámonos Candy! entra…no seguiremos hablando con esta señorita que al parecer los años no le han servido de nada.

-Cuando murió Anthony comenzó a coquetearle a mi hermano- Terry detuvo su andar- si…como lo oyes ella engatusó a mi hermano y lo enamoró hasta volverlo loco y ¿qué paso después de tantos años que no supo de ella?, se casó con otro y ahora tiene un hijo… mi hermano está destrozado y solo ha sido una víctima más de esta sinverguenza que lo único que ha hecho es hacerle daño.

-NO, ESO NO ES CIERTO...TU HERMANO ES UNA BASURA.-Candy estaba al borde de las lágrimas y su impotencia creció.

-Seguramente te ha dicho que la persigue y la acosa y no sé cuántas mentiras, pero no es así…mi hermano solo le pide una explicación, el porqué de su engaño, por qué se burló de él. No he venido a hacerte una visita social, no...solo he venido a exigirle que lo deje en paz y que no le haga más daño, o ¿me vas a negar que no hace mucho estuvieron juntos? ¿Me vas a negar que no te acostaste con mi hermano ahora?

Candy sintió que el estómago se le revolvía del asco al oír todo el estiércol que Eliza tiraba.-Yo detesto a tu hermano, como es posible que vengas a decir todo eso... Nada de lo que dice esta mujer es cierto.

-Eso es lo que tú dices querida, pero siempre has sido una maldita embustera.

-¡BASTA YA!- dijo Terry- Lárgate de una vez- dijo a la pelirroja

-Siempre me ha odiado…ella y su hermano siempre me han odiado- Terry no se inmutó, su rostro no mostraba ninguna reacción. Eliza supo entonces que lo dicho había calado en el celoso y furioso corazón de Terry. La mujer llegó a su auto con una sonrisa cínica arqueando su rostro y se fue. Candy no dijo nada y vió a Terry dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa. Se quedó allí sintiendo desolación y frio en su corazón. Estuvo por varios minutos meditando en todo lo que había pasado. No quería ni pensar todo lo que pasaba por la mente y lo que se había establecido en el corazón de Terry. Al entrar a la casa se preguntó si era conveniente buscarlo o dejarlo solo, pero no podía permitir que la ponzoña de Eliza llegara hasta el corazon de su Esposo…. ¿qué hacer? En esos momentos necesitaba el consejo y el consuelo de una madre. Subió las escaleras pero no a su habitación ni a la de Terry sino a la de su hijo. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba sentir el pequeño abrazo de su hijo y para su sorpresa Terry estaba allí también, quizás buscando el mismo consuelo.

-¡Disculpa! no sabía que estabas aquí. Vine a ver a Richard para darle de comer. Se acercó, cargó al niño que comenzaba a inquietarse porque lo amamantara. Se ubicó en el sillón contiguo y empezó a dar lo que el niño necesitaba. Terry solo miraba la escena sin decir una sola palabra mientras Candy sentía el peso de su mirada. El niño estaba hambriento y minutos después volvió a dormir.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De qué? ¿Te parece que hay algo sobre de qué hablar?

-Sé que te es difícil creerme y no pretendo que lo hagas porque es evidente que pesan más las palabras de esa mujer que las mías. Algún dia… no sé cuándo, pero te darás cuenta de todo y espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Terry se acercó a ella y acunó el rostro de Candy limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos- Tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados. Cuando veo tus ojos siento que me dicen la verdad, pero cuando recuerdo esas malditas imágenes no sé qué pensar. Una tras otra pasan por mi mente y me lleno de rabia y de rencor y no quiero sentir esto, te juro que no quiero sentir esto por ti, porque te amo Candy. Te amo con toda mi alma- Al castaño le dolía pensar que la persona que dejó entrar a su corazón, esa persona que le entregó el suyo sea precisamente quien le causara daño.

-¡Terry!

* * *

-Hola Padre...¡Que alegria de verlos!

-Hola Hijo

-¿Mamá?, pero que linda estas madre...

-Hijo, tu siempre tan galante…. ¿Dónde está Candy y mi nieto?

-¡Espera Madre! Candy está preparando a Richard.

-Estoy encantado que mi nieto lleve mi nombre hijo… me siento orgulloso y feliz.

-Disculpen por la tardanza- dijo Candy al bajar las escaleras e inmediatamente Terry se levantó para ayudarle con el niño- no supimos exactamente la hora que vendrían y hoy le tocaba a Richard visita médica.

-¡No te preocupes Candy!- mencionó Eleonor mientras cargaba al niño en sus brazos-¡Mira Richard!, ¿no es una preciosidad de niño?

-Es idéntico a ti Terry…su cabello y sus ojos… ¡Mira Eli!, esas pequitas son de su madre…solo espero que el carácter no te lo haya robado, porque entonces pobre de mi nieto.

-Hijo nosotros debemos ir a buscar un hotel no queremos invadir su privacidad y….

-Oh, no por favor…ustedes se quedaran con nosotros. No, no pueden quedarse en un hotel... ¿Terry?

-Losiento Padres, pero Candy dispuso una habitación para ustedes en el ala derecha de la Residencia ha sido arreglado especialmente para ustedes, es espaciosa y cámoda.

-Oh, bien entonces nos quedaremos- aseguro el padre- no podemos despreciar este ofrecimiento. Gracias Candy.

-Que bien, porque yo no me quiero alejar de mi nieto. Me parece que estoy volviendo a ver a Terry cuando era un recién nacido. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en Nueva York?, pregunto para hacer arreglos y pasar tiempo con ustedes.

-Hijo, quisiéramos que fuese por mucho tiempo, pero ya sabes que tu padre no puede dejar los negocios. De sobra lo conoces que no confía en nadie y como tú no quisiste pertenecer a estos, entonces tiene que hacerlo él- Richard Granchester era dueño de varias empresas, poseía un patrimonio que incluye propiedades, dueño de dos palacios herencia de sus antepasados y tierras, negocios relacionados con la fabricación de aviones, una dedicada a la minería y una empresa agrícola, por mencionar algunas- así que solo será por una semana.

-Si hijo, no puedo dejar a nadie. Recuerda que también llevo los negocios allegados a la corona británica y eso es muy delicado.

-¡Lo entiendo!

Llegó la noche y después de una cena agradable en que la familia Granchester se reunieron. Tomaron el Té y luego se dirigieron a la recámara a descansar. Mientras que Terry y Candy hablaban sobre cómo debían comportarse delante de ellos. Luego de eso cada quien se fue a su habitación a descansar.

* * *

-Supe que fuiste a ver a Candy… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Terry esta con ella?- Susanna entrecerró sus ojos- si no es porque el investigador me lo dice no me doy cuenta.

-¡No lo sabía!

-Pero han pasado varios días ¿Qué pasó?

-No te preocupes querida que he dado mi estocada final, el ajuste perfecto para sembrar la duda y germine. Si a Terry le quedaban esas dudas sobre la infidelidad de Candy, esta vez estoy segura que no. No tardará mucho en que la deje definitivamente. Esa maldita mujer se merece estar sola. Por ahora me llena de placer imaginarme el infierno que vivirá. El fuego en la mirada de Terry era épico.

-Habría pagado por verlo

-Estaba furioso y no creo que después de eso se hayan jurado amor eterno.

-Ja ja ja….Eres genial Eliza.

* * *

-Candy ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé Karen, por ahora no puedo hacer nada. Mis suegros están en Casa y no quiero que se enteren de mis problemas con Terry.

-Susanna ha llegado varias veces a la compañía con el pretexto de visitar a su padrino, pero ya sabemos qué es lo que busca. Parece una piraña al acecho de su presa.

-Estoy segura que ella tiene que ver con esas fotografías. Debe estar ardiendo en ira porque Terry volvió a casa.

-También lo pienso Candy, nadie me lo quita de la cabeza, pero algo me dice que no está actuando sola….ella tiene algún cómplice. y ¿Si es ese mismo tipo Neal? Tenemos que buscarlo para que diga la verdad, que nunca has estado con él.

-Hasta donde sé, no se conocen ¡Te juro que no que pensar Karen! Las otras fotos fueron tomadas profesionalmente y no con una cámara de celular…son bien claras y la mujer que aparece no muestra su rostro completo, pero…la bufanda…esa bufanda es mia y alguien se la llevó de mi casa.

-¡Es una lástima que no tengas esas fotos!

-Terry borró las de su celular, pero…de su mente no se las ha podido quitar, yo tengo las editadas en un sobre.

-¿Tuvieron el atrevimiento de enviarlas?

-Sí, las encontré en uno de los muebles de la sala. No satisfechos con mandarlas a su celular se las hicieron llegar de esta manera, es evidencia de la magnitud de tanta maldad Karen…. Susanna quiere separarme de mi Esposo, no tengo dudas y ahora que lo pienso….. Quisiera saber si tienen que ver la una con...Eliza.

-Eso lo podemos saber rápidamente. Prometo que en eso te ayudaré.

-¿Qué harás?

-…por lo pronto déjame ver las fotografías.

-Vamos a mi habitación…Los padres de Terry pueden venir, salieron hace un rato y puede que no tarden en regresar.

-Sí, también quiero ver a Richard, seguro ya es todo un hombrecito.

* * *

De una semana que pretendían quedarse en Nueva York, se hicieron dos. Estaban encantados con la Ciudad. El bullicio, la actividad. La belleza de los enormes edificios. Pasaron tardes agradables y uno que otro paseo por las mañanas, Terry trataba de obtener algún tiempo en la que pudiera estar junto a sus padres, pero el dia de partir tenía que llegar. A Terry le pareció raro que en su habitación hubiese una nota: "arregla tus problemas con Candy hijo". Se preguntó si sus padres habrían sospechado algo -¡No lo creo!- se contestó- seguramente vieron algun gesto que se me paso por alto.

-Hola Terry ¿Cómo estás?- se habían reunido los tres hombres en un bar cerca de la compañía.

-¿Quieren tomar? Les invito a Wiski

-Terry, deja de tomar y ahora… ¿fumas?

-¡No te asustes Archie!

-Desde que era un adolescente he fumado, solo lo dejé cuando me sumergí por completo en los deportes. Tampoco es que sea un adicto.

-Y ¿cómo estan las cosas Terry?

-Igual…hace poco estuvieron mis padres y fueron momentos agradables en los que pudimos pasar todos en familia.

-¿Sigues pensando en su supuesta traición?

-¿Ustedes qué pensarían o que harían si estuvieran en mi posición?

-Hablar…hablar sobre el por qué lo hizo, si es que fue ella. Sé que en el fondo tú no lo das por sentado y eso es una señal que te envía tu corazón.

* * *

Luego de una Semana se leía en los periódicos las críticas buenas y malas sobre el actor de Broadway. Era algo normal dentro de ese medio y que los medios dijeran cuanta cosa para vender. Se sospechaba de la separación del actor y su esposa, pero solo fueron rumores sin base cuando la misma prensa se dió cuenta que continuaba en su Residencia en Manhattan. Había pasado el estreno de Otelo que también había sido presentada en Chicago, Boston y Filadelfia. La primera plana completa hablaba de la soberbia actuación del actor. Cada dia se asentaba más como un actor versátil. Después los actores e invitados serian agasajados a una cena importante en la que además asistirían personalidades importantes del gremio y personas del más alto nivel de la sociedad Neoyorkina.

-Hola Terence – aquella voz chillona se escuchó junto a él, mientras se tomaba una copa de champagne- el castaño frunció su ceño y un gesto de molestia se reflejó en su cara.

-Buenas noches- contestó secamente-Señorita Leagan.

-Por favor dime solo Eliza- dijo con voz melosa y extendiendo su mano a la que Terry no le hizo la mas minimia cortesía. Terry pensaba que si esa mujer se encontraba allí, también su hermano estaría y entonces sintió que la ira se apoderaba nuevamente de sus sentidos.

-¡Grosero! No tengo la culpa de todo lo que tu mujercita haya hecho. Yo solo te dije la verdad- Terry dejó a la desagradable mujer con la palabra en la boca. Buscó con su mirada a Candy quien se encontraba junto a Karen, ambas mujeres se veían hermosas, Candy enfundada en un vestido verde del mismo color de sus ojos y Karen con un hermoso vestido rojo que enmarcaba su silueta y reflejaba su belleza.

-¿Qué hacías con Terry?

-Solo lo saludé para saber cómo estaba. Recuerda que debemos estar pendiente de que no esté con Candy.

-Sí, claro… - el tono en la voz de la Rubia le indicó a Eliza que no le había creído en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Te lo dije claramente Leagan... Terry es mío y ni lo sueñes- se acercó a la pelirroja de manera intimidante-No se lo voy a quitar a Candy para que te revuelques con él.

-¡Cuánto optimismo!, de verdad Susie… ¿de verdad crees que ese hombre estará con una mujer casada y con un hijo?, puede que haya dejado a Candy, pero dudo mucho que quiera involucrarse contigo nuevamente. Mira que no lo conozco bien, pero eso sería un gran escándalo que no creo que su carrera actoral lo podría soportar…. ¿Crees tú que se arriesgaría a tanto?

-¿Y qué? ¿Contigo aminoraría eso?

-No, pero al menos yo no tengo mucho que perder.

-¡Mira Candy! Allí esta ese par.

-¡Qué patéticas son!

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo que se despedacen entre ellas. Son un par de pirañas esperando que Terry les muestre atención.

-No he visto a Terry. ¿Dónde estará?

-Hace un momento lo vi conversar con William, unos de los actores. ¡Me extraño mucho!, porque no se llevan bien. La envidia entre los actores es común y William no es la excepción.

-Oh, al parecer Terry pisa siempre terrenos movedizos.

-¡Espera Candy!, allí esta William me acercaré a él para preguntarle donde está tu insufrible esposo- dijo en susurro y se levantó de inmediato antes que este desapareciera.

-William, ¿sabes dónde está Terry?

-¿acaso me viste cara de niñera?

-Por favor, no seas majadero.

-No lo sé, lo vi adentrarse al jardín….iba con un tipo al cual le dijo "Debemos resolver este problema"- dijo con un remedo en esas palabras

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo era el tipo?

-¡Que me importa!

-¡No seas pesado!, dime como es ese hombre.

-Qué se yo….moreno, de ojos cafés creo, sobre todo muy desagradable y engreído solo porque resulta que es de la alta sociedad….¡Espera! ¿donde vas?

-¡Vamos Candy!,

-¿Qué paso Karen?

-Tu marido

-¿Qué paso con Terry?

-Luego te explico

* * *

-Y ¿bien?...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Todo. Desde cuando tú y….y mi Esposa se ven…- dijo tomándolo de las solapas con furia.

-¡Suéltame!- le quitó ambas manos que se encontraban aferradas al cuello de su sobretodo.

-¿Vernos?….- dijo con tono de burla- Siempre nos hemos visto... Bueno excepto cuando se desapareció y no supe más de ella hasta que volví a encontrarla en Miami.

-¿Por qué no te alejaste de ella? habían pasado años. Es obvio que entre ustedes nunca hubo nada y eso lo se muy bien. pero ¿ahora? ¿Por qué apareciste en su vida?

-No la busqué, ella llegó de nuevo a mi y no sabía que estaba casada. Nunca me lo dijo. No lo supe en Miami si no hasta que vine a Nueva York a buscarla.

-¿Buscarla? ¿Para qué?

-….Conquistarla- dijo cinicamente- Candy siempre me ha gustado y al verla otra vez mucho más- Terry cerró sus puños- saber algo que quedó inconcluso, algo que solo ella debía explicar, por qué habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¿A cuentas de qué te debe explicaciones?

-Eso es asunto entre ella y yo- djo con su ceño fruncido.

\- El motivo de haber desaparecido no es tu problema, asi que tu supuesta conquista sale sobrando- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al moreno con un puño cerrado listo para ser estampado en esa cara llena de cinismo- ahora que ya sabes que esta casada, espero que te alejes de ella o no responderé.

-¡Terry!...Terry, no te comprometas con ese hombre…. ¡déjalo!…

-¿No quieres que lastime a tu amigo?- estaba lleno de furia - mi puño está listo para estrellarse en su cara.

-Terry, ¡basta ya! – Tú no te metas Karen

-Me meto porque no voy a permitirte…

-Por favor Karen….yo estaré bien…te agradezco…

-Está bien Candy…me voy porque eres tú quien me lo pides y tú Granchester….piensa por una vez en la vida con la cabeza fría.

-Neil, Neil… ¿estás bien hermano?- era Eliza quien llegaba haciendo alarde y fingía una preocupación desmedida.

-Terry, deja en paz a Neil, no es a quien tienes que reclamarle. Ya te lo dije solo es una víctima de todo esto.

\- ¿Cuál victima? Por Dios- se preguntó la Rubia.

-¡Vámonos hermanito!... Deja que ellos arreglen sus problemas- el cobarde de Neal nuevamente salía huyendo.

Se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Candy quería acercarse, pero sabía que no se lo permitiría. Lo conocía, claro que conocía su carácter explosivo y solo se limitó a decir

-Me voy a Casa. La noche se echó a perder por completo. No me siento bien y- respiro hondamente-…. tomaré un taxi.

-¡Espera!...no puedes irte sola. Yo, yo me despediré de los demás y nos vamos.

-Bien, entonces te espero afuera por favor despídeme de Karen.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló dentro del auto. Era un ambiente pesado que podría cortarse por sus gruesas capas. Hasta que el mismo rompió con ese silencio.

-Todo esto es tan difícil para mí…- dijo mientras conducía

\- y ¿crees que para mí no lo es?

-Siento que a ti te da igual. Quise haber destrozado con mis propias manos a ese imbécil- dió un fuerte golpe en el timón.

-No vale la pena, no vale la pena- dijo mirando un punto fijo en la nada- Terry, yo…yo te puedo asegurar que todo esto ha sido una artimaña.

-¿De quién? ¿De Susanna?….

-No lo sé, si tuviera las pruebas de quien es ya te lo habría demostrado.

-No sabes lo difícil que es para mí, tenerte cerca…es un martirio querer hacerte el amor y recordar esas fotos. Constantemente pienso en eso y trato de olvidarlo pensando en miles de cosas. ¡Me voy a volver loco!

-Es una lástima que no creas en mis palabras. Ahora todo esta en mi contra, las palabras de Eliza, la actitud de Neal...todo eso... ¡Terry! yo…escúchame bien….quiero pedirte algo….

Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir por las palabras de Terry. Se encontraba sentada frente al tocador y sus rizos largos y suaves eran peinados una y otra vez. Estaba pensativa viendo su imagen en el espejo. De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener mientras seguía con su ritual diario. Mientras tanto en la otra habitación Terry pensaba casi en lo mismo. Tenía ganas de traspasar esa puerta y tomar lo que le pertenece, pero su cabeza era un caos y además el resto de la conversación sostenida antes de dormir le había dejado inquieto.

* * *

Al dia siguiente

-Como verás no pretenderás que te reciba.

-No he venido a hacerte una visita social Eliza- le devolvió sus palabras.

-Ah, no? Y ¿entonces?

-Vine a decirte que tú has ganado – la pelirroja seguía en silencio- Si, lograste que Terry me dejara, tú y tu hermano lograron lo que siempre han querido…separarme de Terry, destruir a mi Familia. No estuvieron contentos en hacerme la vida miserable antes, ustedes no tuvieron limites. No descansaron hasta llegar a esto. Me querían ver sola, pues los aplaudo porque lo lograron. Ojala tu triunfo te dure porque entonces seré yo la que me ria despues de tí.

-Digna aún...No me culpes a mí por calentar a los hombres. Esa es tu culpa nada más querida y si te dejó tu amorcito es porque se dió cuenta que no vales nada y que no eres más que una mujerzuela buscando al más rico… ¡Claro que me alegro!- empezó a aplaudir- claro que me da gusto que te haya dejado. Una mujer como tú, no se merece un hombre como él….gracias por la información…ahora ya puedes largarte- Candy volvió sus pasos para irse de ese lugar.

Eliza empezó a indagar donde estaba Terry y fue tan fácil en dar con él. Estaba en un cuarto de un Hotel muy cercano a la zona del Times Square bastante discreto.

El timbre sonaba desesperadamente como lo estaba quien lo manipulaba. Terry al abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de quién era hizo una cara de desagrado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Por favor déjame pasar Terry, solo quiero hablar un momento contigo.

-No es correcto que una señorita como tú, se encuentre en un cuarto de hotel con un hombre.

-Te prometo que solo será un momento.

-No sé por qué te dejo pasar cuando no tenemos nada que hablar. Yo a ti no te conozco y lo poco que se, me es bastante desagradable.

-Bueno, lo que supiste fue por boca de ella.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Terry, siento mucho todo esto…de verdad…tú no te mereces todo lo que estás pasando….yo tampoco te conozco, solo por medio de tus interpretaciones y puedo sentir que eres un hombre que no se merece todo este engaño- Su cercanía estaba más peligrosa, pero Terry no se inmutó ante su descarada coquetería y seguía observándola como si estuviera hipnotizado. Eliza era bella, claro que era una mujer muy hermosa. Poco a poco lo estaba conduciendo a la cama mientras pensaba que sus ojos avellana lo tenían adormilado. Se despojó de su ropa quedando solo en interiores y lo empujó al lecho. Eliza entonces se sentía vencedora y una corriente caliente atravesó su cuerpo. Terry seguía inmutable y observaba cada movimiento de ella. Se encontraba en la cama acostado y ella abrió su camisa y empezó a acariciar su pecho.

-Terry…eres tan bello, eres un hombre hermoso- decía mientras besaba el cuello del hombre, cuando empezaba a querer tocar otras partes, la puerta del cuarto se abrió intempestivamente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- la pelirroja se asustó y se levantó de la cama para cubrir su cuerpo.

-¡MALDITA TRAIDORA!... ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS VERDAD? METERTE EN SU CAMA….MALDITA ASQUEROSA- se acercó y le dió una bofetada fuerte que por un poco cae al suelo. Eliza se levantó y le devolvió la misma dosis.

-¿Traidora?, ¿escuché mal o ustedes se conocen?

-Yo...no - dijo Susanna.

-Solo has venido a molestar Susanna. Tan bien que estábamos Terry y yo.

-CLARO, ESTA ERA TU INTENCIÓN… ¡QUITÁRMELO!... ¡MALDITA SUCIA!. TODO TU AFAN POR QUITAR DE ENMEDIO A CANDY ERA PARA QUEDARTE CON EL. TERRY DILE QUE SOY YO...

-SUCIA ERES TÚ…. QUE TIENES A TU MARIDO Y PRETENDES REVOLCARTE CON ÉL. TE DA ENVIDIA PORQUE POR POCO Y NOS ENCUENTRAS HACIENDO LO QUE TANTO HAS DESEADO QUERIDA…¿VISTE DONDE LO TENIA? TE CARCOME EL ALMA QUE TERRY ME HAYA PREFERIDO A MI- Terry miraba al par de mujeres como se despedazaban entre sí, estaban sacando sus trapitos sucios al sol y él estaba dispuesto a escucharlas.

-YA VEO QUE TU INTENCIÓN NO SOLO ERA ACABAR CON EL MATRIMONIO DE TERRY….TAMBIÉN QUERÍAS QUEDARTE CON SU MARIDO… ¡MALDITA ASQUEROSA!..

-ASQUEROSA ERES TÚ….QUE HASTA CON MI HERMANO TE METISTE…VAMOS CUÉNTALE, CUÉNTALE A TERRY TODO LO QUE FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACER.

-Yo, no he hecho nada…no le creas Terry. Esta loca.

¿Loca? .VAMOS CUENTALE COMO FUE QUE HASTA ESTUVISTE CON NEAL .

-TÚ ME AYUDASTE…AHORA NO TE LAVES LAS MANOS.

-Ella…

-¡CÁLLATE!- se abalanzó encima de la pelirroja y le dió varias bofetadas. Terry se habia puesto su camisa y tuvo que quitar a Susanna de encima de Eliza.

-Mejor me voy….

-De aquí no salen hasta que me digan todo…Será mejor que lo hagan o llamo a la policía, podría acusarlas por este escándalo que han armado.

-No hay nada que decir…ESTA MUJER ES UNA MENTIROSA….no ves que todo lo que dice es para meterse en tu bragueta- dijo una Susanna furiosa

-No querida, aquí la única mentirosa y manipuladora has sido tú. Si, Terry ella fue la que tomo las fotos, aquellas fotos que parecían comprometer a Candy con mi hermano, pero no es más que ella misma.

-¿Cómo?

-¡QUE TE CALLES TE HE DICHO!- otra bofetada más y con más fuerza. Susanna estaba fuera de sí.

-Ella es la de esas fotos.

-Ya tenía varias que tomó la vez que Candy estaba con Neil. Pudo ver el tono de su cabello y se hizo poner casi igual y sabiendo de la obsesión de mi hermano lo llevo a ese lugar.

-¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Terry entre dientes.

-Yo, yo…

-HABLA DE UNA VEZ…..MALDITA SEA. ¿SABES LO QUE HAS PROVOCADO CON TODO ESTO?..HABLA O TE METO A LA CARCEL POR TODAS TUS CALUMNIAS.

-Es verdad…Yo planee todo, pero esta mujer me ayudó. Ahora viene a echarme la culpa de todo. Ella dijo que odiaba a tu mujer y quería que ustedes se separaran porque le había quitado un novio de juventud.

Azotó de un fuerte golpe la mesa- LAS DOS SON UN PAR DE ARPÍAS, UN PAR DE SUCIAS TRAMPOSAS. ¿CREEN ILUSAMENTE QUE YO ME PODRÍA FIJAR EN USTEDES? LAS DOS ME DAN ASCO… TÚ – SE DIRIGIÓ A ELIZA- ¿CREÍAS QUE ME ESTABAS EXCITANDO CON TUS ASQUEROSAS CARICIAS? NO, CLARO QUE NO, DEBO DECIRTE QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE VOMITAR Y TÚ SUSANNA, ME TIENES CANSADO, HARTO DE TUS ESTUPIDECES, FALTA DE MADUREZ...ENTIENDE QUE JAMÁS VOLVERIA CONTIGO...NUNCA ME OYES, NO SABES CUANTO TE DESPRECIO. QUISIERON SEPARARME DE MI ESPOSA Y AÚN, SI LO HUBIESEN LOGRADO NUNCA LA HABRÍA DEJADO DE AMAR, PORQUE ELLA ES MI VIDA, ES LA MUJER QUE AMO ¡ENTIENDANLO DE UNA VEZ! Y DEJENME EN PAZ- fueron segundos de silencio cuando...-Puedes salir Candy – las mujeres estaban sorprendidas y Eliza aún en ropa interior fue víctima de la mirada de repudio de la Rubia de mirada verde.

-¡Candy!- dijeron al unísono

-Siempre te lo dije Terry, pero no me quisiste escuchar. Yo no podía ser la de esas fotos porque, ¡Mira!, además- dijo mostrándole una- esta mujer tiene un anillo en su mano izquierda, es un anillo de matrimonio y nosotros todavía no los tenemos. Este anillo es el mismo que tiene ahora Susanna en su mano… ¡Míralo!... la bufanda si es mía, pero fue robada de mi casa el mismo dia que Susanna llegó para insultarme.

-¿Llegaste a insultar a mi esposa?¿Hiciste todo ese plan asqueroso para dudar de Candy?...¡No sabes cuanto más a crecido mi desprecio por tí Susanna!- dijo con mirada furibunda al punto de explotar. Candy tomó sus manos para tranquilizarlo.

-Por eso no tuviste dudas Terry. Fueron muy buenas en tramar su acto de maldad. No cabe duda que hicieron un buen trabajo en tu cabello Susanna, me odias tanto y quieres parecerte a mi- dijo con burla- supiste hacer muy bien tu plan…¡Te felicito!…. Ahora lárgate, tu presencia me asquea- abrió la puerta y la mujer salió- espero que tengas un poquito de dignidad y no vuelvas. Candy se acercó a la pelirroja que se encontraba envuelta en la sábana- ¿Y bien Eliza? ¿Con que esto es lo que buscabas?. Acostarte con mi marido... ¡que patética te ves!- ….¿Quien es ahora la mujerzuela?...Terry, yo jamás podría ser esa mujer que esta con Neal, simplemente porque lo detesto con todo mi ser, porque me da asco un ser tan miserable y repugnante y poco hombre como él que no merece que nadie lo quiera y sabes ¿por qué?, Eliza ¿tú sabes por qué odio tanto a tu hermanito?...No, creo que no lo sabes….ya no me importa nada…. Jamás podría estar con un hombre que quiso abusar de mí.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron al unísono y con asombro.

-Neal quiso violarme. Después que Salí de tu casa y su persecución se hizo insoportable…Neal me secuestró por dos días y tres noches . Estaba dispuesto a todo. Me mantuvo atada de pies y manos para que no me escapara. Iba a cumplir los 18 años, aún era menor de edad y él ya era mayor…perfectamente hubiese ido a parar a la cárcel- Eliza no daba créditos a las palabras de Candy y Terry trataba de contener las ganas de salir corriendo y matarlo- Sé que no me crees, pero no me importa sabes, estoy diciendo la verdad…. El asqueroso y poco hombre de tu hermano me mantuvo así y cada vez se aprovechaba de que tenía mis manos atadas para manosearme con sus asquerosas manos, pero aprendí que no tenía que dejarme intimidar por nada ni por nadie. En principio quería que me entregara a él por mi voluntad, pero luego….luego la tercera noche , mientras él estaba en la calle tomando y tomando pude desatarme y fingir que todo estaba igual. Siguió tomando y tomando y al ver que no lograba sus pretensiones me sirvió en un vaso una droga para aniquilar mi voluntad, pero estaba tan ebrio que no se dio cuenta que los vasos los había invertido….se tomó el mío, obviamente cayó más borracho y drogado….se veía tal cual basura es, en el suelo tirado y... fue cuando aproveché para escapar de ese lugar que nunca supe donde fue….como ves lo que es capaz de hacer tu hermano… gracias a Dios pude librarme, no sé qué habría sido de mi vida si eso hubiese sucedido….No quise denunciarlo porque, ¿Quién le creería a alguien como yo?, sobre las palabras del señorito Neal Leagan no había nada ni nadie….y bueno eso es lo que te ocultaba Terry, no quería que supieras eso porque seguramente habrías ensuciado tus manos con esa basura que se dice llamar hombre.

-Candy….te juro que en estos momentos quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos….siento tanto odio por todo lo que te han hecho-Eliza sintió escalofríos y miedo al ver la furia en los ojos de Terry. Las manos empuñadas de Terry estaban rojas por contener su ira.

-No vale la pena Terry….-él recordó esas palabras- esta gente no vale la pena…todos son iguales…Eliza, vístete-dijo Candy seguido de un gesto de negación-nunca debiste escupir hacia arriba porque ya ves, la saliva te cayó encima. ¿cómo es que me decías Eliza?, ah, si….sucia, trepadora, zorra, mujerzuela…. ¿Qué más?- dijo pensativa- se me olvida por ahora, pero si lo recuerdas querida atribúyelo a tu persona, porque todo eso eres tú. Ese es tu retrato completo.

-Recuérdale a tu hermano que si se acerca a Candy…lo enviaré directo a la cárcel. tu hermano debe escarmentar tras las rejas...si vuelve a acercarse...acabo con su vida.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además no pasó nada. Ustedes no pueden hacerlo…después de tantos años ya no les creerán.

-¡Te equivocas!, Neal volvió a hacer lo mismo recientemente ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que llegue tarde a casa?- el asintió-Esa tarde hizo lo mismo cuando sali del hospital. Hay testigos que tú fuiste a buscarme. Además el lugar donde me llevó esta vez sí supe donde fue, no es muy lejos de aquí y solo me soltó porque le dije que estaba embarazada. Me amenazó con contratar a alguien para matarte Terry, por eso no lo denuncié y por eso no te dije nada. Estaba segura que sería capaz de todo.

-¡MALDITO!...MIL VECES MALDITO…LO VOY A MATAR.

-Terry, por favor…...no quiero que te ensucies tus manos, además piensa en nuestro hijo.

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ MALDITA VIVORA... USTEDES NO HAN TENIDO LIMITES PARA DAÑAR ...Y YA SABEN ESTAN ADVERTIDOS.

Las mujeres habían sido descubiertas. La farsa había terminado, no les duró mucho tiempo sostener todas sus mentiras, sus artimañas. Las dos querian lo mismo y su alianza habia resultado una bomba que les explotó en su mismisima cara.

-¡Perdóname Candy!…yo no…no sabia nada de esto- cayó de rodillas ante ella, lleno de pena y de verguenza , sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y sus ojos llenos de sendas lágrimas por el dolor que le causó -He sido tan estúpido y no merezco nada de tí.

-¡Por favor Terry, no!

\- Yo contribuí con ellos al juzgarte como lo hice, no merezco nada, ni siquiera una mirada tuya Candy… pienso que…. aquel muchacho que murió habría actuado distinto , quizás él sí se merecia tu amor y no yo.

\- ¡Creí que habías superado tus inseguridades!. Tu comportamiento, tus palabras me han lastimado mucho y aún me siento así, es verdad... esa gente fue muy mala, pero no toda la culpa ha sido de ellos... nuestro amor, tu amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para superar las adversidades.

-¡Candy!

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Buenos y malos todos son valiosos para mi.


	19. Chapter 19

Espero guste de este capitulo.

* * *

Era medianoche y no podía dormir. Pensaba en la situación que acaecía en su matrimonio. Después de una semana de lo sucedido las cosas no se encaminaban bien. Esa habitación le traía los recuerdos que no podía olvidar, que le era difícil olvidar. Esas noches en las que se amaban, en las que juntos se prometían un futuro juntos y para siempre. De nuevo se extendió en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, necesitaba sentir un poco de sosiego, sin embargo recordaba inquieta la conversación que tuvieron aquella ocasión.

 **Flash back**

-No sabes lo difícil que es para mí, tenerte cerca…es un martirio querer hacerte el amor y recordar esas fotos. Constantemente pienso en eso y trato de olvidarlo pensando en miles de cosas. ¡Me voy a volver loco!

-¡Terry! yo…por favor, escúchame bien….quiero pedirte algo….pero necesito que confíes en mí, solo escúchame…y haz lo que te pedira... hay algo que sospecho y quiero la oportunidad de demostrartelo...es obvio que desean separarnos.

-No se que pensar. ¡No sé si estoy de acuerdo con todo eso!

Karen le había prometido ayudarle y así lo hizo, personalmente se encargaría de saber si ese par tenía que ver entre sí y para eso como actriz para no ser reconocida usaba su camuflaje por decirlo de alguna manera que la hacían irreconocible. La noche del incidente con Neal su sospecha de que Eliza buscaba un acercamiento sexual con Terry se confirmó al ver el coqueteo de esta hacia su amigo. – "Se reconocer lo que esta mujer pretende" – se dijo entonces- Fue así como Karen armó el plan en el que Terry y pese a sentirse mal por seguir con su idea equivocada accedió con cierta renuencia porque pensaba que todo era una locura, pero Candy le insistió. Alquilo el cuarto de hotel pagando un buen dinero para que lo que sucediera allí no saliera de esas cuatro paredes .El plan estaba montado. Cuando Eliza llegó el resto del plan consistía en que en cualquier momento la pelirroja lo iba a seducir y que se dejara envolver mientras Candy enviaría un mensaje ya preparado por el castaño desde su celular y ser enviado a Susanna diciéndole que quería verla porque la necesitaba. Obviamente sin dudarlo se presentaría y encontrarse con la sorpresa.

 **Fin Flash back**

Lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos. Le perdonó, pero no dejaba de sentirse dolida. Sentia que su matrimonio se había fragmentado y no sabía qué hacer, porque aunque le amaba, no olvidaba su desconfianza. Bastó una mentira para que todo lo que había formado se viniera abajo como un castillo hecho sobre tierras flojas ¿Dónde estaba la confianza? ¿Dónde quedó el amor que debía anteponerse ante todo?. Por otra parte Terry sabía el gran error que había cometido, La juzgó y tenía que buscar la manera de cómo remediarlo, tenía que construir esa confianza y ese corazón que rompió si es que uniendo esos pedazos volvería a ser el mismo. Un frio ambiente se sentía en la Casa cuando estaban juntos y pensaba que quizás sería bueno distanciarse por un buen tiempo, si de quedarse seria imponerle una presencia que a ella le incomodara.

-Terry, amigo…- el castaño hizo un gesto de negación y en sus ojos se percibian tristes- entiendo que no te sientas nada bien, pero disculpame lo mereces por ser un terco, prepotente y desconfiado.

-Oh, gracias por tus palabras- dijo Sarcásticamente- Se que todo ha sido mi culpa y lo merezco. No estoy en posición de nada, ni de siquiera que me dé una de sus miradas- dio un sorbo al líquido ámbar que quemaba su garganta. Esta vez Albert sabía que lo necesitaba- Soy un estúpido y un perfecto imbécil, sé que eso también me lo dirás. Yo no les escuché y me deje guiar por mis malditos celas, por la rabia que sentía por su supuesto engaño, nunca la escuché y me empeñe en herirla cuando lo único que hizo fue entregarme su amor… ¡Me siento tan mal Albert!... quisiera...No se que quisiera ya amigo... retroceder el tiempo... ¡es imposible!, como imposible será que ella vuelva a mí. La lastimé demasiado y ahora ella se ha alejado mucho más. Quizás si me aparto por un tiempo.

-Terry, tus celos te harán pasar siempre malos momentos mientras no puedas controlar esa posesión hacia Candy, pero has dado ese primer paso, el de aceptar tus errores. Candy también falló al respecto por no contarte muy bien la situación, pero no debiste haber dudado. Tú la amas y sé que ella también, es de lo que puedo estar seguro y si ese amor no muere todavía tienen la oportunidad de ser felices. Esa es la realidad.

-Debí creerle, siempre debí creerle y no prestar atención a esos imbéciles. Malditas serpientes. Candy... Ella no es culpable de nada. Su único mal fue callar para protegerme. ¿Te das cuenta Albert?, ella callaba para protegerme por las amenazas de maldito estúpido, la tenía intimidada y yo lo único que hice fue tirarle basura también.

-Ya, por favor deja de hundirte más, no es asi que repararás las cosas. A ver dime ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Harás lo que ellos siempre han querido? Sabes que si lo haces les darás el gusto. Si tú te vas entonces ellos habrán ganado . Cuando me dijiste de tus intenciones pensé que estabas bromeando y recordé aquel tonto adolescente que cuando tenía un problema se encerraba en sí mismo. No te niego que me provocas agarrarte a golpes.

-¡Tonto adolescente!... Me sigo comportanto como tal ¿verdad?...un tonto adolescente- dijo pensando con nostalgia.

-¡No huyas ahora de lo que tienes que enfrentar!.

-¡No estoy huyendo!, es solo que siento le estoy imponiendo mi presencia por el hecho de que soy el padre de su hijo y eso no tiene que ser así Albert. Le he preguntado si desea que me vaya y no me responde.

-¡No lo hagas! , al menos no algo como definitivo.

-¿Crees tú que ella sienta que su vida tiene sentido viviendo así?, porque yo te digo que mi vida no. Por supuesto que no quiero que sea definitivo, pero es que...

-Empieza desde cero, entonces dale su espacio, no busques contacto fisico aunque sé que es difícil, pero no puedes pretender acabar con todo en la relación largándote.

-Sí que será muy difícil, tenerla tan cerca y no hacer nada y...la entiendo...

-Trata de enfocarte en tu trabajo por ejemplo. Concentrarte en tu hijo es demás que lo diga. De nada vale que lamentes lo que debiste hacer. Es momento de solucionar las cosas. Aún están a tiempo de recomponer sus vidas ¡Conquístala y sana su corazón!...tú sabrás de qué forma hacerlo. Si el tiempo pasa y la situación se hace insostenible entonces pienso que cada quien debería tomar su rumbo y rehacer sus vidas.

* * *

Al día siguiente Terry llegó a su casa a la hora de la cena. comieron juntos, estuvieron con su hijo un rato jugando en su cuarto y al poco rato salió primeramente ella de la habitación seguida de la mirada de Terry. En todo momento no quitaba los ojos de sobre ella tratándo de encontrar algo diferente.

-Candy… ¡Espera!

-Sí, dime Terry - por unos segundos sus miradas se anclaron. El verde esmeralda se hundió en la profundidad de esas lagunas y por un momento se sintió perdida. Los ojos de Terry tenían ese arte de hacer que ella sintiera temblar sus piernas. Se acercó y extendiendo una mano hasta su rostro acarició con la yema de sus dedos los labios rosas de ella quien dió un brinco ante el toque y esquivó esa mirada.

-¡Disculpa!, no quise…..solo quería desearte buenas noches y que...que duermas bien...Hasta mañana Candy.

-Gracias….tú también, que tengas buenas noches y hasta mañana.

Había estado con su hijo en el jardín gran parte de la tarde y al llegar la noche decidió por un baño para dormir cómodamente. Terry se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y sin mediar la abrió y el olor de ella el lugar. Observó su ropa sobre la cama y en el tocador estaban las cosas que todas las noches utilizaba. La recordó alli sentada frente al espejo en su ritual de peinar sus largos cabellos dorados. De repento dejó de escuchar el ruido del agua caer, retrocedió sobre sus pasos para volver a la puerta. Ella dió un brinquito al observarlo en el resquicio de la puerta con una mirada seria y oscura.

-¡Terry!, me has asustado. ¿Qué haces allí?...pensé que ya estabas dormido.

-¡Disculpa!- Exclamó mientras tragaba pesado al verla con su sensualidad natural. Su cabello húmedo, su piel blanca y con una toalla envuelta dejando al descubierto sus piernas bien torneadas y su espalda que a él le provocaba tocar cada centímetro- Yo…solamente he venido para... decirte que...

-¿Lo olvidaste?

-Eh, no...bueno necesito saber... ¿Cuándo será la próxima visita médica de Richard?, es decir para acompañarte.

-¿La próxima visita medica?...Oh, bueno es la próxima semana, te avisaré exactamente el día, pero yo me puedo encargar de eso Terry… ¡No te preocupes!- dijo buscando su bata.

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar justo a un paso de ella viendo esos ojos que lo mantenían hechizado-También quiero participar en eso. No me digas que no me preocupe - Sentía su perfume y el olor de su piel le hizo pensar en tantas cosas, tantas noches paciendo el tormento de tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla. - Bien, entonces me retiro. Es todo...-Salió de la habitación con su corazón agitado por todo lo que le provocaba su mirada.

* * *

-No te veo nada bien Candy.

-¡Claro que estoy bien Albert! Son solo idea tuyas- dijo restándole importancia al asunto-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Sabes bien por qué lo digo. He llegado a conocerlos tan bien... Hace unos días estuve hablando con Terry. Sé que esto es un asunto que te incomoda, pero si de algo te sirve el consejo de un amigo te diré que ustedes deben considerar su relación...podría decirte que el estar juntos es la mejor opción a tomar, pero estar juntos no como una imposición, después de todo tú tienes la decisión en tus manos. Solo tú tienes el pleno derecho de tomar las riendas de esas decisiones. Sé que es difícil…. Ahora estás dolida y lo comprendo, pero ustedes se aman, lo sé y lo siento. No cometan el error de cerrar sus corazones al amor que todavía existe.

-Lo amo con toda mi alma Albert, con todo mi corazón, pero necesito pensar en muchas cosas.

-¡Lo sé! las cosas tienen que darse poco a poco. Sé que lo perdonaste porque tu alma y tu corazón no albergan resentimientos ni rencor y cuando tú amas lo haces de verdad y para siempre. Eres una mujer tan transparente ¿Te acuerdas cuando lo conociste y se enamoraron?

-¡Como olvidar esa mañana Albert!... y aunque no me enamoré de inmediato, si que desde que lo vi sentí algo muy especial por él y entendí que eso era amor.

-Hasta tuviste que luchar contigo misma por ese amor.

-Si

-¡No lo eches en la nada ese amor!…¡No dejes que todo por lo que luchaste se convierta en nada!...cultívalo a base del perdón, pero sobre todo del olvido...No puede haber perdon si no hay olvido Candy.

\- Sé qué existen matrimonios con problemas similares, todos los matrimonios tienen altas y bajas y el mío no es perfecto, esa es la convivencia matrimonial, se necesita de mucha paciencia y de mucha empatía para poder sobrellevar esos problemas eso lo sé muy bien Albert- suspiró hondamente-Estoy consiente de todo eso...Te agradezco tus palabras...no sé qué haría si no tuviera un amigo como tú. Siempre has estado alli desde que conocí a Terry has sido un gran amigo para mí.

\- No soy hombre de gran experiencia en el amor, pero la vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

* * *

Se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue posible que haya caído en su propia trampa? Tan solo un mensaje de Terry fue suficiente para que cayera. - ¡Todo iba tan bien!- exclamó furiosamente en su habitación - ¡Lo eché todo a perder en mi desesperación de estar con él! Tenía que actuar friamente. ¡No puede ser que ahora lo haya perdido para siempre!…. no puedo olvidarte Terry. ¿Por qué no puedes volver a mí? ¿Por qué si soy mucho más mujer que esa estúpida simple que tienes por esposa? – ¡Maldita Eliza!...no eres más que una zorra disfrazada. ¡Eres de lo peor! ¿Cómo no pude saber tus intenciones?. –"Claro que las sabias, solo que necesitabas de ella para llevar a cabo tu plan"- dijo su voz interior- "Ahora no te quejes".- ¡Me las pagarés Eliza! el haberme delatado ante Terry no se quedará asi.

* * *

-¡Las tarjetas han sido canceladas! ¿Qué le pasa a Papá?- preguntó un furioso Neal, después de querer hacer uso de su tarjeta y tener poco dinero disponible ¡Esto no puede estarme pasando!

-No solo ha sido tú Neal, Papá me ha llamado y dice que debo volver o que busque como mantenerme.

-¡Hablaré con Mamá!. Ella tiene que encontrar una solución a esto.

-No, yo me iré Neal, no me voy a quedar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de la ciudad o de no conseguir lo que querías?. Es obvio que ese actor de quinta jamás se fijará en ti

-Si se fijo en tu adorada Candy, ¿por qué no en mi?...Tampoco ella querido hermanito se fijaria en ti teniendo a ese hombre a su lado.

-¡Siguen juntos! supe lo que pasó...Susanna me contó la forma en que te encontró.

-¡Cállate!, no quiero recordarlo. Esos idiotas me amenazaron con ponerme en evidencia, esa ¡Maldita resbalosa! ella te lo dijo...realmente tu obsesión no tiene limites. Me iré, pero ten cuidado con Susanna. Ella es manipuladora...¿Sabes lo que hizo? involucró unas fotos de ella contigo saliendo de un cuarto de hotel, las fotos se las hizo llegar a Terry y el muy idiota pensó que era Candy.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eso si no te contó...fuiste un idiota por ser utilizado de esa manera. Aunque quizás eso te favorezca de algun modo. Dudo mucho que esa relación vuelva a ser como antes.

-¿Y tú? …. Tú colaboraste en todo eso. No me engañas Eliza, tú no eres mejor que Susanna.

-Yo te lo advertí. Después no digas que no te lo dije.

-Bueno ...entonces vete.

-¿Tu qué harás? Recuerda que no puedes acercarte a ellos. Pueden hacer que te metan a la cárcel Neal ...Nuestros padres no soportarían saber el por qué ¡Eso es muy grave Neal!... por favor vámonos. Si Terry se lo propone no le importará lo que ella diga, no importará esta vez que ella lo detenga, nos meterán en la cárcel y ni con todo el dinero limpiaremos nuestro nombre...Ellos tienen pruebas, el lugar donde la llevaste...

-Claro, tampoco no soportarían el saber que su adorada hija se encontraba con un hombre en un cuarto de hotel y….que...se encontraba en una forma comprometedora.

-¡Basta!

\- ¡Vete Eliza! Y déjame en paz.

* * *

Dias después...Sabía que había llegado por los ruidos que escuchó en la habitación. A la hora de la cena no llegó porque los asuntos en la Compañía requerían la presencia de todos al parecer Robert ya tenía previsto el viaje y sus actores listos para un par de presentaciones, pero esta vez era Inglaterra y luego Londres. Candy se fue a su habitación para tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, daba vueltas y vueltas en la inmensa cama y el sueño no llegaba. Se acercó hasta su ventana divisando la luna, sus ojos verdes brillaron con su reflejo y mientras estaba allí, pensaba en tantas cosas; en lo que ha sido su vida desde que tenía uso de razón y en reconocer que no había sido tan feliz como lo fue con Terry, de pronto sintió el escozor un su corazón. Al otro lado había un hombre con la necesidad imperiosa de estar con ella. Recordó aquel dia, un dia después de lo sucedido con Susanna y Eliza en la que Ilusamente pensó que al fin pudieran volver a estar juntos, pero no se esperó que Candy lo rechazara. – ¡Me lo merezco!- se decía así mismo- ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? ¿Que respondiera a ti como si nada paso? Después que la acusaste de infiel, ¿pretendes que se arroje a tus brazos? Ella tenía que limpiar su nombre y no precisamente era para volver a mí. ¡Soy un idiota!-Quería verla. Estar junto a ella, compartir esa noche y todas las noches como antes, pero su terquedad, la soberbia y los celos habían ganado terreno siempre. Se odió cuando le dijo que le quitaría a su hijo. Se odio por todo y cuanto le había lastimado. – ¡Que egoísta fui! Todo el tiempo pensé en mí y, ¿Dónde quedaba su dolor?...Solo pensaba en el mío. Abrió su ventana y sintió el frio de la noche que calaba a su corazón. Giro para ver su cama y en su delirio la imaginaba yaciendo acostada incitándole a tomar su cuerpo desnudo, ese cuerpo que todas las noches contemplaba, exploraba y moldeaba con sus manos. Sus rizos, cual hilos dorados esparcidos por sobre la almohada eran la tentación completa. Sintió estremecerse desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza. Su deseo por ella estaba a flote, podía sentir su perfume, su olor.

 **Flash Back**

-¡Candy!, necesito hablar contigo.

-Por favor Terry…yo no deseo hablar... Lo siento y por favor retirate que tengo que cambiarme.

-¡Hazlo!, no hay nada que te lo impida.

-¡No contigo aquí!

-¿Por qué?... Todavía eres mi Esposa y no….

-Esto ya lo hablamos…. ¿A qué juegas?

-¡No estoy jugando!...

-¡Sí que lo haces! Necesito dormir y tú también. Por favor Terry ¡sal de aquí!- parecía no escucharla y la distancia entre ellos se hacía más corta. Logró posar las manos en sus hombros y ella sintió que esas manos cálidas le despertaban su piel con tan solo un toque.

\- ¡Quiero estar contigo!- susurró cerca de su oído mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello- ¡por favor Candy!- acariciaba con sus mejillas las de ella- ¡Quiero volverte a sentir!- estaba perdida, hipnotizada, rendida y sin decir nada más juntaron sus labios. Con una de sus manos la introdujo detrás de su cuello para atraerla hacia él mientras su otro brazo exploraba y apretaba su cuerpo y sus labios continuaban invadiendo los de la mujer. Acariciaba con su lengua cada lugar de su boca y ella se sentía volar con tan solo ese beso. De pronto la toalla cayó y al sentir su espalda desnuda empezó a tallarla con sus manos apretando y acariciando hasta llegar a su derriere que apretó con desesperación. El beso se extendió y fue un beso con tanta pasión y fiereza. Ninguno de los dos supieron cuánto tardó y de pronto escucho de su boca- ¡No puedo más Candy! – Recapacitó en el momento y se apartó bruscamente de sus labios- ¿Qué pasa?

-…. ¡Déjame sola!- Terry tenía oscurecida su mirada y su voz estaba agitada.

\- Pero…. - dijo desconcertado. La sintió abandonarse en sus brazos y de pronto-¡no puedo!

-¡Deberias de saber que es lo que pasa!. Aunque sea tu esposa, tú no puedes irrumpir en mi habitación y pedir cosas como si nada ha pasado!...

-No es lo que acabo de sentir…tú… respondiste a mis besos y...

-¡Sal por favor!...¡Terry!,…. las cosas no las podemos arreglar de esta manera.

-Pero, entonces dime ¡Qué tengo que hacer Candy?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a ser las mismas?. Te juro que no sé...

-No sé Terry, pero -¡por favor déjame sola!

-Está bien y te pido disculpas...Yo, sigo siendo un estúpido….y un egoísta, sigo pensando solo en mí y tienes razón, no es la manera de arreglar las cosas, pero...¡Perdóname! Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Salió de esa habitación con una idea en mente.

 **Fin flash back**

* * *

Dias después, Terry se preparaba para su viaje a Inglaterra. Robert habia firmado de nuevo un contrato, pero esta vez era de un mes entre la Compañia de Inglaterra y su sede en Londres. Los ensayos habían terminado y los actores harian varias filmaciones.

-¿Podemos hablar Candy?

-¡Claro Terry! –respondió mientras dejaba su trabajo en el jardín.

-Candy… ¡Me voy a Inglaterra!- dijo de imprevisto

-¿A Inglaterra?

-Sí, ... Robert no puede seguir posponiendolo y debemos cumplir con nuestros compromisos. Luego iremos a Londres, aprovecharé la oportunidad de visitar a mis Padres.

-¡Oh! Me da gusto que los vuelvas a ver Terry... y por favor diles que les envío muchos saludos y que se encuentres bien.

-Claro….claro que les diré...-dijo con una sonrisa- Mí equipaje está listo y mañana partiremos.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, por favor cuida de mi hijo...es por un mes exactamente y...

-No necesitas decírmelo Terry….

\- Lo sé y le doy gracias a Dios y a la vida que seas la madre de mi hijo -Candy sintió algo extraño en sus palabras.

-Bueno hasta luego...¡Cuídate!

Había pasado una semana desde que Terry se fue . Laura obedeciendo las instrucciones dadas, le entregó una nota:

 _ **"Candy, he decidido estar una tiempo más en Londres después de las presentaciones, creo que…. que es necesario. Lo pensé mucho y, tenía que alejarme para darte tu espacio. Lo único que quiero es que estés bien, tú y mi hijo…por favor… Cuídalo!" Terry Posdata: Jason y Max cuidara de ustedes.**_

\- ¿Cómo puede decirme esto? ¿crees que es lo mejor? …. Mi indiferencia lo desterró. Yo misma le dije que quería estar sola, ya hace una semana..¡Te extraño!…. ¿un tiempo?...me has pedido un tiempo... ¿será que necesitamos ese tiempo para pensar, para poner en orden nuestras ideas y nuestros sentimientos? …¡Es posible!- el asegurarse en sus meditaciones no le hacía sentirse tranquila, al contrario un vacío muy grande en su corazón se habia instalado desde el mismo momento que le aviso de su partida.

* * *

Pasó el mes, pero Terry no volvió junto con los demás a América. Había decidido consultando con Robert quedarse un poco más.

-Madre, nosotros estamos muy bien.

-¿Cómo vas a decir que estas bien cuando dices que te quedarás por un tiempo con nosotros?

-Solo será por un poco tiempo, probablemente por un mes. Necesito ordenar algunas cosas...

\- y ¿Candy y mi nieto? ¿Qué paso?... Disculpa que me entrometa hijo pero, me hace pensar que tus problemas con Candy continúan.

-¿Problemas?..

-Tu padre y yo intuimos en que algo no andaba bien entre ustedes.

-No madre… ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?

-No me digas que son tonterías hijo. Lo veo en tus ojos, estas triste, estas más delgado, pensativo...te conozco muy bien y estoy segura de lo que digo…. por más que quieras demostrar lo contrario. Por favor Terry...confía en mí, cuéntame que es lo que te pasa.

-Esta claro que...que no te puedo mentir, no a ti- dijo con sus ojos brillantes -Yo, yo he sido un mal esposo Mamá y no merezco la mujer que la vida me dió. He desconfiado de la mujer que amo y ahora solo tengo su indiferencia y su rechazo.

-¡Terry!

-…. Resulté ser el peor hombre, el peor esposo de todos y no merezco una mujer como ella. No la merezco- dijo mientras su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de su madre- Mis maldita inseguridad y mis celos...la alejaron de mi.

\- Hijo, lo único que te puedo decir es que lamentarte por tu actitud no remediaras nada. Deja de compadecerte. Deja de juzgarte a ti mismo y empieza a tomar acciones de tu vida. Tu padre y yo nos dimos cuenta que ustedes no estaban bien, pero no quisimos intervenir... sabíamos que te ibas a molestar como siempre y nuestras palabras serian echadas en saco roto. Pero estoy segura que encontrarás la manera de resolver el problema del modo que tu corazón te dicte. ¡Enfrentala! y lucha por ella. ¿Le has dicho que piensas quedarte un tiempo más?

-Si, pero no así cuando regresaría, creo que es necesario darle un poco de espacio...no quiero imponerle mi presencia pese a que ella me perdonó. Claro que volvere, pero si ella decide otra cosa, entonces consideraré la posibilidad de aceptar la propuesta del Señor Hodgson. ¿Recuerdas que desistí por quedarme en Nueva York? Puedo empezar aquí…de nuevo….

\- Pero, eso sería dejar a Candy y a tu definitivamente- lo interrumpió- y ¿tu hijo?

-Mi hijo siempre será mi hijo madre. Es lo más hermoso que Dios y Candy me regaló y no lo desatendería nunca.

-Desearía que puedan resolver sus asunto. Richard merece que sus padres esten juntos, pero también sé que una vida asi no es buena para mi nieto...Tú sabes lo que haces hijo y respeto tus decisiones…. Solo espero que las cosas sean para bien.

* * *

La compañía regresó a Estados Unidos sin su actor principal. Karen sabía que su amigo pensaba quedarse. -Ese periodo de descanso se lo tenía más que merecido después de mucho trabajo - dijo Robert a los demás actores quienes preguntaron por el castaño. Algunos aludieron a preferencias por parte del director otros comprendían a Terry.

-Candy, entiendo cómo te sientes, simplemente decidió quedarse en Londres. Dijo que ya había hablado con Robert y supongo que a ti te dijo cuanto tiempo será. Te juro que me sorprendí mucho, pero lo entiendo.

-¡Terry es un tonto!... ¿Lo viste bien de salud, Karen? Terry es muy descuidado en comer a sus horas debidas.

-El estará bien, está con sus Padres no te preocupes por eso... ¿Sabes que tuve el gusto de conocerlos?, son personas maravillosas y muy amables pese a su estutus social. Me pidieron que siempre estuviera al pendiente de ti, pero me conoces, no necesito que nadie me lo pida, lo hago porque te estimo mucho.

¡Gracias Karen!, aunque te diga que estoy bien, realmente no lo es. Siento un vacío aquí en el lugar de mi corazón….ha pasado poco tiempo y ya lo extraño…

-¡Lo amas Candy!, es normal que te sientas así, tu estas dolida, pero tu amor sigue en tu corazón intacto. No va a desaparecer.

-¡Pensé que querría que habláramos y tratáramos de solucionar las cosas! Es un tonto idiota….Nunca imagine que Terry decidiera irse.

-Solo quiso poner distancia mientras pasa la tempestad. Cuando todo pase tendrán la oportunidad de hablar si tú se lo permites.

\- Tienes razón Karen, pero….yo no quería que….

-¡Déjalo! El necesita también este tiempo para moldear ese carácter, él se siente molesto consigo mismo por haber actuado como lo hizo. Así que es un buen momento para que reflexione y reconozca que debe cambiar y dejar de tener esos estúpidos celos...Candy...le confesé que fui de la idea de desenmascarar a esas tipas.

\- y ¿Qué te dijo?

-Se sintió muy mal al reconocer que todos creyeron en ti y con mucha más decisión dijo que debia dejarte tranquila.

* * *

El Estado de Cuenta recibido tenía una segunda sustracción de dinero, sin embargo Harry no decía nada pues con eso pagaba por su presencia y compraba una madre para su hijo. De vez en cuando la Janice Marlow, la abuela de Henry se llevaba al pequeño que crecía rápidamente. Pronto cumpliría tres años y su madre no cambiaba ni un ápice.

-¡Tenemos que hablar Susanna!

-¿Hablar, de qué?

-De todo, de esta mentira de familia- Susanna rodo los ojos y quedo en espera de los reclamos de su marido- De tu incapacidad de ser madre, no es posible que el niño tenga que pasar más tiempo con su abuela que contigo...Tú no quieres a tu hijo.

-Claro que quiero a mi hijo, pero mi madre quiere estar con él y yo no le puedo negar eso Harry.

-Es increíble la gran facilidad con que te quitas responsabilidades con tu hijo, tu hogar, con tus deberes de esposa.

-No empieces con tus argumentos Harry. He hecho lo que me has pedido. Estoy aqui ¿no es asi?. Duermo contigo. ¿Qué más quieres? Ella voltio a otro lado

-Que no lo sientas como una imposición. Estas pero es como si no estuvieras- te diré algo… -me estoy cansando de todo esto, asi no funciona, asi que puedes largarte. No seguiré reteniéndote a mi lado con el pretexto de mi hijo. Creí que era lo mejor para Henry porque tú eres su madre, pero no has tomado el papel que te corresponde así que no tiene sentido que continúes sino quieres. Te dejo libre y puedes irte cuando quieras.

-¿Me estas echando de esta Casa? ¿Ahora soy un estorbo?...Vamos dime...es muy raro que me salgas con eso...tú ocultas algo.

-Quizás, puede que tengas razón, pero no me vas a negar que irte es lo que más deseas, pero lo que te mantiene aquí….es mi dinero y sin el no puedes vivir, sabes que fuera de esta casa y sin mi dinero...no eres más que la nada.

\- ¿sabes que pienso?...que has conseguido compañía, un reemplazo. ¿Será que has conseguido una amante en tus viajes a Canadá?- dijo furiosa- No puedo creer que tan de repente me digas que me vaya Harry.

\- ¿si así fuera? Creo que eres la menos indicada para hablarme de asuntos morales. Si asi fuera estoy en mi derecho y tú no tienes por qué reclamarme ni echarme en cara nada.

-Habría que ver si yo lo permito….No dejaré que mi hijo se involucre con quien sea….esa mujer

-A VER A VER...¿SI TE ESCUCHAS LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO VERDAD? ¡BASTA YA! NO ESTAS EN POSICON DE PERMITIRME NADA A MÍ- ¿Acaso crees que no sé nada de tu conducta? ¿Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta verdad? Te vas a quedar en la calle Susanna, sin un peso, sin tu hijo, sin nada- la mujer estaba sorprendida- así que las puertas están abiertas para cuando decidas irte.

-No, no Harry espera no… ¡no sé de qué hablas! ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Lo he dicho y no entraré en detalles que tú conoces, si no puedes ocuparte de tu hijo y comportarte como una señora decente, la puerta es ancha.- giró para retirarse dejándola desconcertada. El Harry que tuvo enfrente no era el mismo Harry. Algo pasaba y ella debia descubrirlo.

* * *

-Mamá, vengo por mi hijo.

-¡Que milagro has venido tu hija!, siempre viene Lucia con el chofer.

-¿tú también mama?, ¿Tú también te pondrás con reproches?...Harry esta insoportable y ahora tú.

\- Desconozco tus problemas Susi, pero si eso significa que le prestes atención a tu hijo me parece perfecto.

-¡Definitivamente tú también estas en mi contra! ...me voy y gracias.

-Hija, por favor piensa bien lo que haces. No des por sentado que Harry es un tonto.

-¡No te entiendo!

-Sé que no has olvidado a aquel muchacho, el hijo de los Granchester, Susi recuerda que tú decidiste casarte con Harry y tener un hijo con él, nadie te oblico a decidir tu vida…. Con ese actor tú no tienes nada que buscar… ¡acéptalo! Y no pierdas todo lo que tienes.

* * *

Terry caminaba por el jardín del castillo. Ese jardín que tantas veces observaba por largos ratos cuando consideraba que su vida no valía nada y no tenía sentido. Llegó hasta aquel lugar privado en el que se sometia a dias solitarios, su pequeño departamento al fondo del castillo. Recordé que en ese lugar fue donde se conocieron por primera vez. Ese lugar donde ella trataba de llenarlo de ánimo y fortaleza. También era el lugar testigo de su primer beso de amor.

Los medios Londinenses supieron que el actor de Broadway se encontraba en la Ciudad. Si salía temía ser reconocido y lo menos que queria era ser molestado. No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, pero de repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de visitar el club al que acostumbraba a ir antes del accidente por lo que se cubrió con una bufanda, lentes oscuros y una gorra, en ese lugar llegaban algunos atletas reconocidos.

-¡Terry!, ¡Terry!...- gritaba una mujer mientras se acercaba al castaño. Era alta y de cuerpo atlético.

-¿Adel?

-Terry, creí que jamás volvería a verte. ¡Qué cambiado estás! supe en los medios sobre tu fama y te confieso que no podia creerlo, no podia creer lo recuperado que estas. Es increíble.

-Tu estas irreconocible. Estás muy cambiada Adel.

-Estoy igual, lo que sucede es que desde que te aislaste de todos y de todo completamente no permitiste que te vieramos.

-¡Es verdad!. No me sentía bien. No quería ver a nadie...¿Para qué?

-Bueno saber de tí...no sé, creo que los amigos en esos momentos es cuando se definen y yo siempre me consideré como tal, sin embargo no supe nada de tí. Te cuento que ahora estoy en la aventura de escalar montañas… es algo maravilloso y me gusta esa adrenalina.

-¡Oh, eso debe ser fascinante!. Para mí fue difícil aceptar que no podría volver nunca más. Antes que pasara todo aquello había decidido también por escalar, pero ya ves y luego mi camino tomó otro rumbo...ahora soy actor.

-Lo sé y el mejor actor de Broadway, eso sin duda. Recuerdo cuando decias eso siempre:"Seré actor, el mejor"- agregó- ¿No piensas regresar?, me refiero a volver a ejercitarte.

-No lo sé, por ahora estoy sumergido de cabeza en la actuación, pero sí, me gustaría volver...¿Sabes que gracias a ello pude recuperarme más rápidamente?...Sí, debido a que mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a los ejercicios pudo responder al tratamiento.

-¡Que bueno por ti Terry!. Siempre supe que tú te merecias muchas cosas buenas. Eres un hombre como pocos, un triunfador y pocos amigos- dijo riendo

-Pocos amigos...no me importa tener pocos amigos... los que tengo son especiales.

-¿sabes lo que me alegra de todo esto?...Que te libraste de Susanna, la insufrible de tu exnovia. Esa mujer con sus celos enfermizos era un Karma amigo...¡Felicitaciones! ese fue un triunfo también- Terry recordó todo lo que esa mujer habia provocado en su vida y se puso serio de repente.

-Perdona si te molestó mi comentario.

-Oh, no...no es nada.

-¿Tu esposa?. Supe de eso también y es una mujer muy hermosa. Tienes un buen gusto y parece que te gustan las rubias...te cuento que quizás siga tus pasos, pero de tener bebe no lo creo...no por ahora.

-¿No me digas que tú y O'far?

-¡Por supuesto Terry! ...nos vamos a casar.

-Entonces Felicitaciones - dijo con un abrazo- deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida...Bueno yo vine porque quiero montar a caballo... ¿Me acompañas?

-Por supuesto...¡Vamos!

* * *

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, ella se encontraba navegando en sus pensamientos Candy tenia varios dias que comía muy poco. Laura estaba preocupada porque la veia adelgazar y temía que se enfermara.

Cuando su padre se enteró que su hijo estaría un tiempo en Londres quiso hablarle de inmediato. Entendía a su hijo y solo le restaba apoyar sus decisiones, sin antes recomendarle que debia arreglar sus cosas en cuanto regresara. Dejó por un lado la conversación para pasar a otro no agradable para Terry.

-¡Me gustaría mucho que te involucraras en los negocios!- el castaño quiso protestar, pero el padre le interrumpió-¡Espera!, se lo que vas a decir, pero quiero que sepas y estes consciente que eres mi único heredero y tarde que temprano tú tendrás que hacerte cargo.

-No, no Padre, he hablado muchas veces de esto y por ahora no quiero saber nada de tus negocios.

-¿Por ahora?, ¿entonces si algún día lo harás?

-No lo sé, solo quiero hacer lo que me gusta y no pretendo dejarlo. Además tú tendrás muchos años más, pero está bien iré contigo solo para que te tranquilice- en poco tiempo vio que en realidad en Richard Granchester recaía una gran responsabilidad.

Los dias seguían pasando y Terry seguía en Londres. Todo ese tiempo pensó en muchas cosas y no tuvo comunicación con ella, sin embargo le habia pedido a Karen que lo llamara si habia una urgencia.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Buenos y malos todos son valiosos para mi.


	20. Chapter 20

Espero guste de este capitulo.

* * *

Mientras pasaban los dias, su mente no lograba delucidar el por qué Terry habia tomado esa estupida decisión. Le parecía un tanto cobardía de su parte, pero ¿Quién puede comprender lo que Terry sentía en esos momentos?

-Candy, debes entender que no todas las personas actuaremos de la misma manera. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en su lugar? y no pienses que estoy justificando su accionar, incluso Archie piensa lo mismo que yo. Conociéndote tanto como creo... estoy segura que te habrias marchado sin meditar en nada- La Rubia lo pensó y sí, Annie tenia razón, es probable que ella hubiere hecho lo mismo.

-¡No es igual!- Annie no quiso hablar más del asunto. Sabía que a veces Candy era muy testaruda y no habia nada que la hiciera cambiar.

Si bien la actitud de Terry no había sido la mejor, lo comprendía y no lo juzgaba. A veces se necesita un poco de distancia para tener la cabeza fria y saber qué dirección debe tomar nuestra vida, saber que decisiones son las mejores. No todos tenemos la misma resiliencia ante las adversidades diarias. Terry por su parte se preguntaba a menudo si había sido buena idea. La realidad es que no soportaba un dia más estar lejos de ella y de su hijo, extrañaba mucho a su familia, asi que arregló sus documentos, sus pertenencias y regresaría lo mas pronto posible a New York luego de dos meses. No tenía sentido seguir en Londres, paradógicamente solo había conseguido sentirse culpable al dejarla sola. Se despidió de sus padres y al dia siguiente salía en el primer vuelo a Nueva York. Era el momento de enfrentarla y hacerlo consigo mismo.

Pasaron las horas y cuando finalmente llegó a la ciudad una punzada de agitación sintió su corazón. Luego de dos meses de ausencia que para él habia sido mucho tiempo sus nervios le delataban por su deseo de volverla a ver. Abordó inmediatamente un taxi y en el transcurso del camino miles de preguntas y respuestas se le aglomeraban en su mente: ¿Que diria al verlo? ¿Cual seria su reacción? Trato de eliminar sus preocupaciones. Ella mientras tanto se ponia al dia en algunos quehaceres de la casa, con la oposición de Laura, pero a Candy le gustaba ayudarle. Minutos después subía a la recámara de Richard para supervisar que todo estuviese bien, cuando de pronto escuchó el ruido del motor de un auto acercarse.

-¡Señora Candy!...¡Señora!

-¿Qué pasa Laura?

-¡El Señor Granchester está en casa! – el corazón de Candy se agitó fuertemente como si pasara un huracán dispuesto a desprenderlo. Una extraña conexión le hizo saber a la Rubia mucho antes quien habia llegado. Bajaba sigilosamente hasta detenerse al pie de las escaleras. Terry se encontraba de espaldas viendo el jardin que estaba más hermoso de cuando se habia ido. Sabía que ella estaba alli, a su espalda, lo sabia por el olor de su perfume y hasta por su respiración.

-¡Candy!...Hola- sus palabras quedaron envueltas en un hilo de suspenso-¡He vuelto!...- Candy clavó su mirada seria en el azul de sus ojos y todo su ser se envolvió en un nerviosismo inquieto al tenerla frente a frente.

-Oh, si ya veo…. ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?- dijo exasperada - ¿Qué te aplauda?- sus ojos denotaban enfado y Terry no dijo nada- ¿Quieres que te reciba con los brazos abiertos Terry?

-No, claro que no espero tal cosa, yo solo creí... pensé que...

-¡Ese es tu problema Terry!, que siempre piensas por los demás y actúas sin saber...siempre piensas que los demás deben estar de acuerdo con lo que tú decides y hagas. Te fuiste y ahora vuelves como si nada ha pasado.

-¿Pensar por los demás? ¿Qué me dices de ti Candy? es muy fácil para tí ver solo mis errores, ¿cierto?, Yo estoy consciente de todo, sí, sé que los he cometido, pero también acepto mi parte, pero claro es mucho más fácil ser juez que ser enjuiciado.

-¡No se a que te refieres!

-Al dia que te fuiste de Londres...¿Lo recuerdas? cuando todavía no podía caminar y me dejaste...¿Que hiciste?, lo mismo Candy- Ella calló con un gesto interrogante.

-¿Que tiene que ver?

\- No he venido a discutir contigo, de verdad amor….Yo solo quería que te sintieras bien, que mi presencia no te incomodara... tener un poco de distancia para saber que era la mejor para ambos, pero en definitiva me equivoqué, por favor disculpame- sus ojos entristecidos buscaban los de ella.

-¡Lo mejor para ambos!- una amarga sonrisa asomó en su rostro- lo que tú considerabas que era lo mejor para ambos. ¿Qué fácil?... tu opción fue largarte. Dejar a tu familia, si, porque el Señor no sentía bien...¿y yo?, ¿Te has preguntado cómo me sentía Terry?, ¿Realmente lo comprendías? tú solo pensaste en ti y seguias pensando solo en ti...¡Qué egoista has sido! Te fuiste para estar en paz tú, pero yo me quede aqui con mas dolor y hasta con culpabilidad...- lo ultimo dicho hizo sentir un atisbo de sorpresa.

-Candy, ni siquiera dejabas acercarme a ti, ni que te tocara, ni mucho menos hablar...¿Cuántas veces me decías que te dejara sola?...muchas veces Candy, muchas ¿Que podia hacer a todo eso? sentí tu rechazo y que ya no querias saber de mi, el estar aqui no ayudaba en nada y solo hice lo que en ese momento senti que era necesario hacer...Darnos un tiempo y darte un espacio y asi saber realmente que es lo que ambos necesitabamos.

-Muy buena tu retórica Terry, pero ¿qué fue lo que te hizo regresar?...Quizás habría sido mejor que te quedaras donde estabas ¿Acaso sabes que es lo que quieres?

-¡Candy!, ¿Por qué me dices esto?...Yo...

-¡Nos abandonaste Terry! Te largaste dejando una nota tonta y escueta…. ¿Qué piensas que debo hacer? ¿Recibirte con besos y abrazos?- dijó con ironia- que te diga la falta que me hiciste y lo mucho que te extrañé y que...

-¡Basta Candy! no es así...amor, por favor escuchame...entiendo tu enojo, pero quiero que sepas que yo no los abandoné…no…...Perdóname, Perdoname si eso te hice sentir, no fue mi intención - sus manos sostenian los hombros femeninos para que le viera a los ojos, pero ella giro soltándose de su toque para a subir a su habitación .

\- ¡No quiero hablar más contigo!...

-¡Candy!

-Por favor dejame- una vez más se alejaba y Terry quedaba en el desconcierto.

No sirvió de nada su ausencia al contrario encendió mas el problema. Estuvo allí de pie por algunos minutos mirándola alejarse hasta desaparecer. Contra todo pronóstico en realidad se esperaba esa reacción.¡ Era lógico!- pensó- y quizas él también actuaría igual. La pregunta es ¿Qué hacer entonces ahora?. Había resultado peor el remedio que la enfermedad- se dijo en un susuro y de inmediato subió a ver a su pequeño hijo a quien encontró en su cunita jugando. Terry a su vez le sonrió y lo alzó en sus brazos mientras el niño le llamaba con inquietud "¡Pa-pá!"-Richard estiraba sus bracitos y tocó el rostro de su padre. Terry se sentía feliz, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir (Papá). Pasó toda la tarde en el cuarto de su hijo. Terry no se cansaba de ver que su pequeño empezaba a dar sus impulsos con su minima fuerza. Eran 8 meses y era muy probable que pronto diera sus primeros pasos

La hora de la Cena se acercó y Laura avisó a los señores que todo estaba dispuesto para servir.

-Laura, ¿Le ha dicho mi Esposa si estará en la mesa?

-Si Señor...dijo que enseguida estará con usted.

-Bien, muchas gracias Laura.

En principio Candy habia pensado en no hacerlo, pero ese no era el comportamiento de una Esposa. En la mesa se estableció un silencio incómodo, pesado, como si fuesen un par de desconocidos. Hasta que el castaño no pudo más y se decidió a romper el hielo.

-¡Candy!...Sé que no deseas hablar conmigo, pero solo necesito saber como está mi hijo, según los médicos.

-Richard esta muy bien, ya lo has visto… ¿no es así?, está sano y su desarrollo va muy bien.

-Sí…..Lo he visto...Richard está creciendo rápidamente... hoy…hoy me dijo Papá- Ella sonrió por lo bajo -Nuestro hijo esta hermoso…Le agradezco a Dios porque tú eres su madre, has cuidado muy bien de él.

-Es el tesoro más grande que tengo Terry, mi hijo es el regalo mas hermoso que Dios me ha dado y...y gracias a ti también por ser el padre de mi hijo...Richard tiene el mejor padre del mundo.

-Gracias Candy y lamento mucho no ser el Esposo que deseabas tener...

-¡Terry!...Yo..

-Mi amor, por favor dame una oportunidad, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser el hombre que te merezca- sus manos las de ella estaban entre las suyas, sabía que era sincero y que le hablaba con el corazón. Lo de sus acusaciones pasadas ya lo había olvidado, pero ahora lo que la molestaba era la decisión de haberse distanciado, para Candy fue un (Me voy no me importas), lejos de eso no era así. Terry también tenia sentimientos, pero a Candy le cegaba su testarudez.

-¿Darte una oportunidad? No es tan fácil Terry….no es tan fácil – dijo levantándose de su asiento mientras el castaño iba tras ella. Ambos llegaron a la habitación del niño.

-Candy, sé que no puedo borrar todo lo que dije. Si hubiera la oportunidad de retroceder el tiempo cambiaria muchas cosas, pero es imposible…mi error fue hecho y no lo puedo cambiar, pero por favor solo te pido que dejemos de lamentarnos por el pasado y me des una oportunidad. No he dicho que sea fácil, por supuesto que no…¿es que acaso has dejado de quererme?

-No lo sé...yo...

-Sé que me amas aún, por eso deja que nuestro amor vaya sanando poco a poco esas heridas- Ella le dió la espalda sin mediar otra palabra evitando así alguna discusión absurda o la oportunidad que su Esposo le pedía, mientras tanto Terry se acercaba hasta su hijo quien estiraba sus bracitos para que lo cargara. La Rubia se limitó a observar la ternura con que Terry le hablaba a su hijo. Sin duda Terry es un buen Padre, uno muy cariñoso.

* * *

-Harry… lo he pensado bien y… lo mejor es que… no deberíamos vernos más- dijo apretando sus manos la mujer que lo acompañaba en un Restaurant lujoso de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Mira, reconozco que es poco tiempo que nos conocemos, pero...¡yo no quiero dejar de verte!

-Esto es una locura, esto está mal, muy mal...es una tontería….tú sigues casado y yo no puedo continuar con esto….podría tener serios problemas si tu esposa se entera que tú y yo salimos. Estoy segura que dirá que ya somos amantes cuando entre nosotros no ha pasado nada.

-¡No quiero dejar de verte!...yo estoy cansado de luchar sin sentido- dijo con un hálito suave- ... te prometo no provocarte problemas, pero no me digas que no nos veamos más... te pareceré un hombre egoista y puede que tengas razón, pero... ¡por favor no me pidas que me aleje de tí!... ¡Perdóname! perdóname, pero siento algo muy fuerte y no voy a dejarte pase lo que pase….

-¡Harry!...No quiero llevar esto a otros extremos. No puedo salir contigo, tu condición no lo permite...por favor no me llames, ni me busques...no mientras sigas casado. Perdoname tú, pero las mujeres siempre somos la comidilla en cualquier parte del mundo somos destrozadas en una situación como ésta, seré catalogada como la amante, la otra, la que destruyó tu matrimonio y no, no quiero ese titulo para mi.

-¿Me vas a dejar?- los ojos del hombre estaban húmedos. La mujer no podia creer que ese hombre bello que tenia enfrente se hubiese enamorado de ella. Suponía ser un capricho del millonario, más porque conocía de los problemas de ese matrimonio.

-Quisiera decirte que no, pero…. ¡Tengo miedo! ...no quiero arriesgar mi reputación. Aunque aparente lo contrario no soy como todos creen.

Esa mujer que Harry había conocido tiempo atrás le había robado el suspiro, aunque estaba centrado en su matrimonio tratándo de recobrar algo que ya no tenia sentido no dejó de llamarle la atención. No fue sino tiempo después que la tuvo a escasos pasos que la reconoció inmediatamente y tuvo el impulso de hablarle. Le había visto un par de veces muy de cerca y le pareció muy hermosa. Una mujer que cautivaba con solo una mirada pues era poseedora de unos ojos brillantes y muy llamativos. El, como muchas personas sabían sobre el estilo de vida que llevaba por el entorno en el que desenvolvia a diario. Ella es una mujer de espiritu libre, independiente y muy segura de si misma. si, un estilo muy distinto al suyo, pero probablemente eso le había atraído de esa mujer.

Los días pasaban y en dos meses entre ellos crecía una atracción inesperada e inexplicable. Desde entonces Harry Mcgregor estaba saliendo con esa mujer, pero su relación era limitada, pero el tiempo se encargara de darles a conocer si lo que sienten es o no amor verdadero o solo era la soledad de ambos que había entrado en juego. Ella sin embargo aunque había puesto sus limitaciones, no sabia si soportaria mucho tiempo, como lo suponia en él.

* * *

El sol se colaba por las hendijas de las ventanas. El castaño se removía cuidadosamente para no despertar a su hijo que estaba a su lado. ¡Fue imposible! El pequeño también abría sus ojos azules y observaba fijamente a su padre quien le sonrió. Recordó que la tarde anterior estuvo en habitación y luego se lo llevo al suyo. Fue allí donde Candy los encontró después que lo dejó solo con Richard y posteriormente subió a verlos encontrando la escena entre padre e hijo, una escena tan tierna que Candy no quiso despertarlos, asi que mejor decidió observarles algunos minutos. Era como ver a un par de niños dormidos.

-Buen dia...¡Al fin!...han despertado, dormilones…

-Buen día Candy…me quedé dormido con Richard. Siento no dejarlo en su cuarto- el niño se encontraba a horcajadas en la cintura de su padre- pero ni me di cuenta la hora en que nos quedamos dormidos.

-¡Esta bien!, solo quiero que no se mal acostumbre. Después no podrá dormir solo.

-Si, tienes razón.

….- ¡Vamos Richard!, ven vamos a desayunar…¡Terry! te esparamos.

-¡Enseguida estaré con ustedes!

La mañana siguió con pasos agigantados. Después de atender al pequeño se fue a la Terraza, el sol pronto se ocultaría y la vista desde ese lugar era maravillosa. Esa vista le recordaba su niñez, cuando acostumbraba a pasar largos ratos sobre la rama de los árboles esperando que una buena familia que amara tener a una niña llegara por ella, pero esa familia nunca llegó, al menos no con la que ella soñó. La Terraza era un lugar donde ella llegaba para darse un poco de sosiego, pese a que esos momentos en los que meditaba le hacian recordar momentos dificiles de su vida, pero que tambien le dieron la fortaleza para seguir adelante. En el lugar habían plantas grandes y pequeñas y unos muebles blancos de fina elaboración. Un sofá con varios cojines de colores y una pequeña mesita al lado con un hermoso jarrón que a diario cambiaba con rosas de su jardín. Un arbol frondoso cuyas ramas daban hasta donde ella se encontraba, podia escuchar el canto de los pajarillos. Allí se encontraba ella recostada viendo hacia el inmenso cielo mientras la luz del Sol iluminaba las capas altas.

-¡Candy!

-¡Terry!...pensé que estabas fuera de Casa.

-He estado toda la mañana en el estudio ensayando algunas escenas para la próxima película… a trabajar muy fuerte ahora después del tiempo que me he tomado y que ha sido suficiente …..-Candy se levantó para servirle un poco de té- Gracias- dijo tomando la bebida que le ofrecía.

\- ¡Que bien! supongo que debes estar desesperado por volver a la Compañia Terry

-¡Ciertamente!, extraño mi trabajo, pero cuando estoy allá los extraño mucho a ustedes, lo que me ayuda a soportarlo es saber que al final del dia he de verlos y saber que estan bien.

-Terry…y cuánto tiempo…. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías previsto estar en Londres?- una pregunta que en esos momentos no se lo esperaba, sin embargo era un buen momento que trajera el asunto a colación.

-En realidad ni yo mismo tenía la certeza del tiempo o si de verdad lo necesitaba. Todo ha sido tan confuso y difícil que, eso fue lo que se me ocurrió después de todo, creí que era la solución...-Suspiró profundamente- de lo único que si estaba seguro eran mis deseos por verte, sabía que no soportaría estar más tiempo lejos de ti y de mi hijo. Me era ya insoportable el continuar en la Ciudad – lo escuchaba en silencio y su mirada era penetrante.

-Si te hubieses quedado más tiempo, mi odio hacia a ti habría crecido el doble….Si,…jamás te perdonaría por eso, por abandonarnos, por huir y dejar a tu familia, por egoista y no tener el valor de enfrentar las cosas. ¡Me habria arrepentido de haberte conocido!- exclamó sin pensar en sus palabras.

-¿Odiarme?.…pero...Candy, yo…¡siento haberlo arruinado todo!- ocultó su rostro dandole la espalda, sus ojos se habian humedecido al escuchar sus duras palabras...-¿Odiarlo?, entonces ¿Candy lo odia?.

-Oh, no, no quise decir eso….Terry, yo...-recapacitó sobre sus palabras -…discúlpame.

-¡Te entiendo!, no necesitas disculparte, tienes razón en... odiarme.

-No, Terry yo no te odio, no quise decir eso...yo...Terry es que estoy muy enojada contigo, muy enojada.

-Perdóname por resentir mi ausencia. Perdóname por todo lo mal que te causé, pero lo único que tengo en mi defensa es tan solo decirte que te amo Candy, te amo y lo siento tanto… sé que con solo mis palabras no puedo solucionar nada, por eso quiero, por eso te pido, que me des la oportunidad de volver a tener tu confianza y tu amor. No puedo pretender a que las cosas sean como antes así de repente, pero dejame entrar de nuevo en tu corazón y ser el hombre que deseas.

-…Cuando te conocí, te amé tal como eras y como eres Terry, con tus defectos y con tus virtudes, nunca he querido que te conviertas en el hombre que deseo, no quiero que cambies porque siendo así me enamoré de tí, de tu esencia como persona, ese ser humano tan tierno, tan dulce...tu sonrisa brillante solo es para mi, asi te quise y desde entonces te amé porque solo a mi me dejaste entrar en ese espacio de tu corazón y que pude tocar. No quiero que cambies, nunca he querido que lo hagas... solo quiero... tan solo quiero que seas el hombre con quiera vivir y compartir todo, lo bueno y lo malo, tus penas y tus alegrias, tus triunfos y tus fracasos…solo eso…. es todo lo que deseo...vivir con el hombre que amo...y tú eres el hombre que amo Terry. Mi hijo y tú son lo que más quiero en esta vida, son lo único puro y valioso que tengo y no quiero que estemos peleados, no quiero una familia desunida, pero también quiero que entre nosotros no hayan más desconfianzas, más temores.

-Quiero ser ese hombre Candy... y no volveré a ser un idiota- besó sus manos con profundo amor .

-¡Terry!

\- Candy… Yo, quisiera….Claro si tú lo deseas salir a cenar esta noche y luego podemos ir donde tú quieras…. ¿Qué dices?- su mirada anhelante esperaba su respuesta

-¿Una invitación?

-Sí. Solo una invitación. Te lo prometo. No será más que una invitación.

-Bueno...si, yo….- pese a su tono indeciso no se desalentaba.

-¡Por favor!, solo te pido salir esta noche.

-¡Esta bien!- pensó que hacia un tiempo que no salían y que la rutina y la costumbre estaba devorando su matrimonio- !saldremos! En realidad hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Una hora después se encontraban listos y aunque no lo demostraban, estaban contentos en su interior. De nuevo tendrian una cita como cuando se conocieron y fueron novios y después esposos, debido a sus trabajos que les consumían el tiempo a los dos, las salidas se habian anulado, pero luego que Candy dejó el hospital para estar con el niño las cosas no habian cambiado al respecto, ¿Qué había pasado?...la rutina los estaba consumiendo.

Se dió cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir sosteniendo una indiferencia hacia Terry. Era momento de apostar por ese amor. El queria salvar su matrimonio era obvio y ella no quería tampoco cavar un hoyo en donde todo se fuera a pique. Cuando el castaño le propuso la invitación, su corazón sintió una caricia suave e indescriptible que le besó su alma, solo Terry era capaz de provocarle las más hermosas y arrebatadas sensaciones tan delirantes...Lo amaba, claro que lo amaba y cada vez que veía su reflejo en los azules ojos de su marido se perdía en estos, nadaba en esas profundas lagunas hasta sentir ahogarse y cuando besó sus manos una ternura infinita había invadido su ser. Amaba a ese hombre tanto con su corazón, como con su alma, la debilitaba y él sabia cuando sucedia, porque la mirada de él proyectaba tanta intensidad como la suya.

-¡Terry!, qué bonito lugar. Me gusta muchisimo...Hay muchas plantas y el lugar es bastante cálido.

-Sabía que te encantaría. Cuando vine por primera vez, era porque buscaba un lugar asi para algo especial que deseaba hacer entonces... y me dije que quedarías fascinada al verlo. Reservé una mesa en un espacio intimo para evitar el ruido.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que viniste?

-Fue… a ver dejame recordar...si, fue antes de irme a Londres….

-¿Algo especial?, pero eso fue hace más de dos meses.

-Así es... sé que te estarás preguntando mucha cosas, pero hace un poco más de dos meses que tenía contemplado hacer esto, las circunstancias no lo permitieron-¡Candy! yo, no sé si es ahora el momento…. Pero, esto te pertenece- una pequeña cajita negra extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos de su saco- ¡Mira Candy!...Los compré hace tiempo y no….no pude dártelo… ¡Por favor ábrelo!

-¡Terry!, ¿Es lo que supongo que es?...¿son nuestros anillos de matrimonio?- Preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa.

-Si

-¡Son maravillosos!- Los anillos eran preciosos lisos con una piedra cuadrada de color azul y el de Terry poseía una pequeña piedra verde incrustadas. Sus padres le habian dicho anteriormente que ellos les regalarian los anillos de su boda, pero obviamente como era de esperar Terry los rechazó queria ser de su dinero que los comprara, con el resultado de su trabajo- !Terry...son perfectos!

\- El color de la piedra verde es para recordar siempre el color de tus ojos mi hermosa Esposa.

-Y el azul es para recordar los tuyos Terry...mi bello Esposo.

-... Discúlpame por no dartelos el dia que nos casamos...¿Te gustan?

-¡Me encantan Terry!

-¿Si?...Estos anillos simbolizan nuestra unión y nuestro compromiso Candy, pero más allá de eso quiero que represente mi promesa y mi amor hacia ti. Siempre estaré contigo y no volveré a comportarme como un imbécil- dijo mientras ubicaba la pieza en su fino y delicado dedo y ella hacia lo mismo con él.

-Terry…aún estoy muy enojada contigo, pero, también…

-Yo solo quiero que estemos juntos- con sus fuertes brazos la atrajo delicadamente hacia si- Que seamos la familia que hemos querido. Comprendo que el dolor que te cause fue inevitable…estabas en todo tu derecho, pero olvidemos todo eso y...

-Y no quiero sufrir por estar sin ti Terry- dijo abriendo su corazón y él sonrió ampliamente por sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco mi amor, no quiero estar sin ti. Eres mi mundo y mi razón de ser.

 **You're my world, you're every breath I take  
You're my world, you're every move I make  
Other eyes see the stars up in the sky  
But for me they shine within your eyes**

 **As the trees reach for the sun above  
So my arms reach out to you for love  
With your hand resting in mine  
I feel a power so divine**

 **You're my world, you are my night and day  
You're my world, you're every prayer I pray  
If our love ceases to be  
That is the end of my world for me**

 **With your hand resting in mine  
I feel…**

 **(Letra de Umberto Bindi, en la voz de Tom Jones.)**

Mientras tanto las cosas entre Harry y Susanna no iban bien. La rubia estaba sospechaba que su marido tenía a otra mujer y por eso había cambiado tanto con ella. Temía quedarse sin nada, pues Harry le aseguraba dejarla sin un céntimo al probar ante la ley su infidelidad y abandono de su hijo. Susanna tenía todo que perder, no había ya una salida buena para ella, ese era el resultado del camino que había escogido desde entonces. Mcgregor continuaba con aquella mujer, pese a lo que le había pedido, Harry no desistia en buscarla, pero siempre en los términos que ella sugería. Cada dia estaba más que enamorada de ese hombre , pero aunque su corazón le dictara una cosa su razón le decdía lo contrario. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrán soportarlo?. Se estaba involucrando demasiado con ese hombre y de cometer lo irrazonable estaría perdida para siempre. Harry Mcgregor, un hombre cariñoso y atento era capaz de enamorar a una mujer como ella. Debía entonces poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hablar muy en serio con Susanna, ya no podía esperar más nada dentro de un matrimonio muerto y a estas alturas aunque su esposa dijera cambiar y entregarse rebajando su dignidad por seguir siendo una mantenida, no estaría dispuesto a seguir con ese juego absurdo y estúpido. El solo quería una mujer de verdad que lo amara sinceramente y a quien él pudiera amar con tanta fuerza y con pasión.

-Susanna, necesito hablar contigo- la decisión dura y fría en sus palabras le recorrió un escalofrios.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Tiene que ser ahora?... ¡tengo mucho sueño!, es momento de irnos a la cama ese estúpido capricho tuyo de dormir separados.

-Yo no tengo sueño y no iré a ningun lado contigo. Asi que no nos vamos a dormir hasta que hablemos. Además es muy temprano, apenas son las 7 de la noche.

-Tendrá que ser mañana Harry, lo siento, pero yo estoy cansada...

-¡Lo siento!, pero no puedo esperar un día más. Es necesario aclarar nuestra situación ahora.

\- Henry estuvo inquieto todo el día y yo si necesito descansar.

-¡Pretextos!, mi querida Susanna… ¿A que le temes? ¿Por qué huyes?

-¿Huir? No sé de dónde sacas esa tontería….huir de ¿ti?, ¿miedo? estas totalmente loco, no tengo por qué huir, menos de ti.

-¿Entonces? Quédate que tenemos que hablar seriamente. No te iras de aquí hasta aclarar de una vez por todas nuestra situación.

-¿aclarar nuestra situación? ¿Aclarar que cosa? ¿De que hablas?

-De nuestro divorcio Susanna. He decidido que nos debemos divorciar, no tiene caso continuar con este matrimonio que ha sido una mentira.

-¿Divorcio?... ¿acaso has enloquecido Harry?...tu y yo no podemos hablar de divorcio. Tenemos un pequeño hijo que necesita que sus padres estén juntos.

-Sí, pero el estar juntos es lo menos que ha pasado en nuestro matrimonio, un matrimonio que ya no es nada. Nuestro hijo vivirá mejor sin ti que en una familia disfuncional. Una madre que no está, unos padres que viven cada quien por su lado, no Susanna, creo que eso no es lo adecuado.

-Pero, pero…¿y que es lo adecuado según tú?

-No quiero que sigas conmigo por Henry, no quiero que te sacrifiques por él, aunque no podría llamarle sacrificio a lo que tú haces. Estupidamente crei hacer lo correcto que estuvieras con tu hijo, pero no, no lo es, yo me equivoque pensando que esto podía funcionar y que cambiarias, pero nada resulto como esperaba. Continuaste siendo la misma o peor aún, pensé que nuestro hijo nos uniría y seriamos la familia de la que hablabamos cuando nos casamos… ¿Te acuerdas? Me decías que era lo que tanto querías, una familia conmigo y te creí. ¡Tú nunca me quisiste Susanna!...y nunca me querrás….pero ¿sabes?, eso ya no me importa.

-Podemos intentarlo de nuevo Harry. ¡No todo está perdido!

-No, yo ya no deseo intentar nada más contigo. Tú jamás dejarás de ser quien eres y yo me cansé de ir contra la corriente. Me cansé de ti Susanna, me cansé de esta vida a tu lado, una farsa, una vida fría y monótona que trate de mantener por el bien de todos. Te dí mi apellido y quise que fueras una dama respetuosa, pero ni tú misma te has respetado y no puede continuar así.

-Todo esas cosas que me acusas, de serte infiel, eso no es cierto Harry…no es así….te lo puedo….

-¡No jures en vano!. No te creo más y sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad . Ya no pretendas retener una mentira porque he descubierto todo, pero descuida que no te haré ningun daño pese a que has pisoteado mi nombre y te has burlado de mi...No Susi no más, no vale la pena que ensucie mis manos con alguien como tú. Por favor si todavía sientes por ti misma un poco de valor, no lo pierdas.

-¡Harry!- sus lágrimas salieron. No había más que decir- Yo…

-¡Quiero el divorcio!, lo más pronto posible. La evidencia me da todo a ganar y es mejor que no pongas obstáculos. No te recomiendo que lo hagas. No tienes opción, sino aceptarlo.

-No, por favor dame una oportunidad. Te prometo que esta vez las cosas cambiaran….pero no quiero que nos divorciemos...¿Qué dirán de nosotros? seremos la comidilla de los medios y de toda la sociedad...no por favor Harry no lo hagas.

-¡Basta ya! He dicho mi última palabra, si no aceptas te irá mucho peor.

-CLARO, ¡DE SEGURO TE ANDAS REVOLCANDO CON ALGUNA MUJERZUELA BARATA QUE ENCONTRASTE!, pero yo sé que me amas a mí y que solo lo haces para castigarme, para hacerme sufrir, pero no te voy a dar el divorcio, ¿me oyes? no te daré nada, la calentura que tienes por quien sea se te pasará y ya vendrás de nuevo a mi buscándome.

El rio por su desfachatez, por su desvergüenza ¿Quién se creía esa mujer? ¿Se piensa que es la única en el mundo entero?- se cuestionó internamente -Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré de nuevo...Me voy a divorciar de ti y para que no digas que soy malo te daré a escoger, de sobra sabes que tendré la razón en cuanto me presente ante un juez y le muestre las pruebas de tu infidelidad, pero no quiero ponerte en ningún predicamento, pese a todo aún te respeto y por mi hijo no llegaré a ese punto, así que solo tienes que aceptar mis términos- la mujer no tenía palabras, sus ojos habían perdido la chispa y el brillo, sus hombros bajos denotaban su derrota-….-¡Ah! y otra cosa más , te daré una pensión por seis meses mientras consigues con qué mantenerte, no dejaré a la madre de mi hijo sin nada mientras tanto tu empiezas a valerte por ti misma….¿entendido?. Mañana mismo empezaré con los trámites…. Ahora si puedes ir a dormir, espero que consigas conciliar el sueño- Giró dispuesto a retirarse y dirigirse a la otra habitación donde hacia un tiempo había estado durmiendo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego con nuevos bríos para algunos y no muy buenos para otros, mientras Harry y Susanna se prepararían para una separación sin retroceso. Terry y Candy trataban de recuperar su matrimonio. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa y después de cenar fueron a un lugar a bailar un rato para luego irse a su Residencia a descansar cada uno en su habitación. A partir de ese momento seria como un inicio en su relación, aun quedaban pequeñas cosas que debían resolver. Lo más íntimo de esa noche había sido un beso fugaz.

Terry se disponía a volver a la Compañía, a la vista estaba un nuevo desempeño en la próxima película. Además tenía ya varias ofertas de trabajo muy remuneradores en revistas. El castaño seguía siendo un hombre tan apuesto que los dueños de las editoriales siendo la mayoría mujeres no dudaban en que siguiera formando parte de sus portadas y una que otra ocasión hubiera una plana dedicada a informar sobre la vida profesional del actor," El caballero inglés,el actor mas importante y guapo de Broadway". Los ejemplares se vendían rápidamente, muchas mujeres por solo tener una foto de ese hombre las compraban en cambio habían otras con diferentes perspectivas que querían seguir muy de cerca la trayectoria y el desempeño del joven actor. Para la editorial cualquiera que sea el motivo no importaba si dejaba bastantes dividendos a sus Compañías, lo importante era satisfacer a sus lectores con lo que se les vendía.

Dos días después las cosas legales entre Harry y Susanna tomaban forma. Mcgregor no quería perder más el tiempo y estaba decidido a divorciarse, por lo que le había anunciado que su abogado estaba avanzado en los trámites correspondiente. Ella se tenía que tragar cada palabra que en su garganta quedaban atoradas, quiso defenderse y justificarse, pero era tarde ya. Tuvo tantas oportunidades y ninguna aprovechó. Harry había dejado de amarla. Por pensar en su hijo soportó hasta donde pudo la situación, pero también debía pensar en él y sabía que aunque siguiera atado a esa mujer no significaba que algún día pudiera cambiar.

-Te daré lo que prometí, por 6 meses tendrás cierta cantidad de dinero que depositaré en esta cuenta- dijo extendiéndole un número escrito en un papel- y vivirás en una propiedad que pondré a tu nombre, es una casa bastante cómoda que pienso que para ti es más que suficiente.

-¡Cuanta generosidad de tu parte!

-¡No debería hacerlo!, no te mereces siquiera eso. ¿Qué pensabas?... ¿Creíste que tenías derecho a la mitad de mis bienes?...claro que no Susanna, no los tienes. Después de eso consíguete un trabajo, porque no seguiré manteniéndote.

-Harry todo eso es una mentira, esas pruebas no son una base sólida para que me taches de infiel y no se de cuantas cosas. Esa mujer no soy yo…. ¡Te lo aseguro!

-No finjas más y no trates de engañarme. ¿Se te olvida que tengo demasiado dinero para que alguien te pueda seguir a todas partes? ni cuenta te diste, queridísima Esposa que hacia un tiempo que alguien seguía cada pasó que dabas, cada gesto que hacías, alguien que era como tu sombra.

-¡Eres un estúpido!, ¿cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?

-Estaba en todo el derecho…ahora te conozco tan bien. Diviértete Susanna, ya no tendrás la carga de "cuidar de mi hijo"

-También es mi hijo que no se te olvide. No puedes evitar que lo vea. Me necesita - Harry sintió que su sangre hervía de la impotencia y de manera peligrosa se acercó.

-Eres tú la que olvidó que tenía un hijo- le señaló con un dedo- Eres tú la que no quisiste estar a su lado…tu actitud lo grita…así que espero que te largues pronto.

-¡Tienes mucha premura por deshacerte de mí! Descubriré que es lo que hay detrás de todo esto Harry….tú no das pasos por nada. Tarde o temprano lo sabré y entonces me las pagarás te lo juro….

-Y ¿que se supone que harás?- le interrumpió bruscamente fijando su furibunda mirada en ella- por favor Susanna, no me amenaces, no estoy para tus jueguitos caprichosos que no estás en posición de hacer absolutamente nada.….Mañana mismo tomas tus cosas y te vas de una vez...Permiso- terminó dejándola en la sala llena de ira y frustración mientras él se dirigía donde Lucia en busca de su pequeño hijo.

-¡Mil veces maldito Harry!- despotricó a solas una vez el hombre desapareció. Ella tenia sus manos empuñadas debido a la ira que atravesaba su corazón.

Los días seguían su curso. Susanna no tuvo más remedio que irse de la Mansión y vivir en su nueva casa que, no estaba nada mal. Realmente Harry había sido muy generoso al otorgársela, si bien no estaba llena de sirvientes, cualquier persona en su sentido diría que era un lugar excelente y de buena estructura, nada que envidiarle a la mansión en su fachada. Sin embargo estaba tan sola que pensó en llevarse a su madre a vivir, quien por una parte no quería dejar la casa en la que había vivido por muchos años con su Esposo, el padre de Susanna y por otro lado su hija la necesitaba y aunque estaba enojada por su comportamiento y sobre todo por su nieto, accedió a irse con ella y hacerle compañía.

-Hija, la casa está preciosa. No es tan grande como la Mansión de Harry, pero pienso que te ha dado demasiado.

-No es lo que merezco… Harry debió….

-Harry te dió lo que era justo.

-Soy su Esposa y me ha dado prácticamente una limosna. Él tenía que darme la mitad de todo, de todo madre.

-Eres mi hija, pero no puedo apoyar lo que has hecho y si acepté estar aqui contigo es porque pese a todo soy tu madre y se que me necesitas. Tú estás mal hija, muy mal. Acepta esto y deja de una vez tu prepotencia y tu rencor.

-No puedo aceptarlo. Después de 6 meses me dejará de dar dinero y tendré que buscar un trabajo…otra vez.. Mi padrino no me aceptará en la Compañía. Estoy perdida…no sé qué hacer.

-Ejerce tu profesión. Sí, eso puedes hacer Susi…Lamento mucho decírtelo, pero sabias que estabas arriesgando demasiado con tu forma de ser. Harry no es un tonto y te lo dije no hace mucho tiempo que si seguías así, lo perderías todo…No quisiste escucharme.

-¡Basta ya Mamá!….no quiero escuchar más tus reproches. ¡Estoy harta de escuchar que todos me recriminan por todo!

-¿Y qué se supone que deba decirte? ¿Que has hecho bien las cosas?, no hija ha sido tu culpa que ya no pueda ver como antes a mi nieto. No puedo perdonarte por eso.

-No mamá- rodó los ojos- ...claro que Harry dejará que lo veas, eres su abuela y tienes derecho de verlo...no sé la frecuencia...no te pongas asi.

-Dices las cosas y es como si no te importara nada. Susi...es tú hijo. ¿Cómo puedes decir con tanta tranquilidad todo esto? una verdadera madre en tu lugar estaría realmente destrozada.

-Mamá, aunque no lo creas, aunque nadie me crea...yo quiero a Henry, por supuesto que quiero a mi hijo, pero no me voy a atar a un hombre que no quiero. No negaré que Harry es un buen hombre, buen padre y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no, yo no lo amo.

-Sigues pensando en el actor, ¿verdad?

-Nunca he dejado de pensar en él. Sabes que Terry, fue mi primer amor, fue mi vida y mi todo. Nunca me resigné ni me resignaré el que me haya dejado. Mi unión con Harry fue un escape, fue solo una salida porque no podia soportar saber que el hombre que amaba era un invalido un hombre inservible...una nada en este mundo y...

-Si lo hubieses amado, te habrias quedado a su lado luchando...No Susi, tú no amas a nadie...ni siquiera te quieres a ti misma. Lo tuyo solo es capricho, porque no aceptas que haya sido él quien te dejó y ahora con Harry pasa lo mismo.

-¡Calla!...No es cierto...yo lo queria mucho, si es verdad que me sacó de su vida como si fuera una nada...a veces pienso que lo que le pasó fue un castigo de Dios por abandonarme.

-¡No puedo creer lo que escucho!..¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-Yo si lo amaba Madre...yo lo amaba de verdad...todavía lo amo y sé que también me ama, si está con esa mujer solo es por agradecimiento. Lo conozco muy bien a Terry. Supe que fue ella la que le ayudó a recuperarse, por eso Terry se siente comprometido porque en cierta manera le salvó la vida, pero él me quiere a mi.

La madre quedó pensativa y por un momento no reconoció a Susanna. ¿En qué mundo vivia para no darse cuenta que ni Terry ni Harry querian saber de ella?. Lamentaba mucho el proceder de su hija, pero era el camino que escogió. Haría lo posible e imposible por hacerla recapacitar.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Buenos y malos todos son valiosos para mi.


	21. Chapter 21

-Susanna, hija... tú estás mal, deberías de ver a un médico- sostuvo la madre.

-¿un médico? Yo no estoy enferma madre- dijo con gesto de desconcierto- Me siento mejor que nunca aunque, claro la actitud de Harry me enferma, pero de alli lo demás estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-No me refiero a tu condición fisica, pienso que necesitas ayuda, de alguien que te oriente, que te guíe. Eres una mujer joven y muy hermosa, puedes conseguir de nuevo el amor, si tan solo cambiaras tu forma de ser. La ayuda de….un psicólogo…

-¿Estás sugiriéndo que estoy loca?, no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos de un loquero- dijo molesta – esto es lo que me faltaba…que mi propia madre…que mi propia madre me diga loca.

-No he dicho eso, pero si necesitas que alguien te ayude a ver la realidad de tu vida. Sigues pensando en cosas que ya no existen y te haces daño, porque cuando te das cuenta que todo es irreal, te enfureces y te lastimas más y lo peor aún, que lastimas a los demás….por ejemplo mi nieto, él no tiene la culpa de tus malas acciones. ¿No te das cuenta de tu situación? tu hijo no te importa, dices que ese muchacho,Terry te sigue amando cuando tiene una mujer y un hijo, una vida hecha hace años, Harry te ha sacado de su vida y sigues ilusionando cosas.

-¿Sabes qué? contigo no se puede hablar y será mejor que busque mi habitación. Vamos y revisemos que tal es ésta pocilga.

Recorrieron la Casa que en verdad era muy bonita, no tanto como la mansión Mcgregor, pero Susanna estaba acostumbrada a lo mejor y con Harry por supuesto que no le faltaba nada pues tenía todo lo que quería, lo que quiso siempre, pero tarde o temprano se terminaría la buena vida por sus acciones equivocadas.

* * *

Después de haber recibido una llamada, salió sin decir nada. Su encuentro con Harry la puso muy nerviosa, pues cada momento que pasaba con ese guapo hombre se daba cuenta que se estaba enamorando más y más de él. El millonario iba tomando las cosas muy seriamente dando los pasos correctos , en realidad queria algo concreto en su vida pues en poco tiempo podria quedar libre, le habló de matrimonio y obviamente le atemorizó el hecho de que Harry llevaba las cosas demasiado rápido, asi lo pensaba y no es que no quisiera lo mismo. Eran adultos y sobre todo el amor entre ellos era sincero. Por un tiempo su mente se perdió entre sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que hablaron cuando levantó su rostro al percibir que alguien la observaba a la distancia. Esa mirada le hizo sentirse un tanto azorada.

-¿Karen?- preguntó extrañado señalando el auto. La castaña supo perfectamente que no desistiria de saber. Terry habia visto todo.

-Yo….fui a ver a un amigo que…que….hace tiempo que no sabía nada de él- sus palabras entrecortadas mostraba su nerviosismo.

-¿Amigo? no sabía que tenias un amigo aquí en la Ciudad- dijo Sarcásticamente- Crei que era yo tu único amigo.

-Pues ya ves que si... y deja de ser metiche...vamos que seguramente Robert ha preguntado por nosotros.

-¡Espera!, no tan rápido...Todavía hay tiempo...a ver dime ¿Que hacias con ese tipo?

-¡Terry!, deja de entrometerte en mi vida ¿Quieres?

-Perdón mi Lady, no pensé que eso le molestara…le pido mil disculpas madame- dijo con gesto de realeza- pero solo hago lo que usted hacia conmigo- dijo frunciendo el ceño y su sonrisa era cínica y burlezca ¿te acuerdas?

-¡Deja ya de molestarme!...y vamos que es hora de grabar.

-¿Por qué siento que estás ocultando algo?- dijo en tono exacerbado- no entiendo tanto nerviosismo y tanta molestia si solo he preguntado quien es tu amigo, nada más.

-No oculto nada…yo, solo fui a ver a un amigo….¿Acaso eso es un delito?

-Vamos Karen, tú eres muy mala para mentir. Podrás ser una mujer que rompe los esquemas, pero mentir, no.

-¿Mala para mentir?, si me dices eso entonces soy muy mala actriz, porque debo fingir para actuar, decir cosas irreales… Terry, es decir que, ¿toda mi profesión ha sido nefasta?- Terry captó el tono indignante y fingido.

-No cambies la conversación Karen, no me convences y no soy un tonto. ¿Qué hacias con el Esposo de Susanna?

-Terry ¿por qué siempre todos tienen que pensar lo peor de mí? ¿Por qué? Todo lo que hago me lo critican, no soy una mala persona. "Todo lo que Karen hace es un descaro".

-¡Espera!, Por favor no te alteres, nunca he dicho eso, pero es extraño verte con Harry Mcgregor…a menos que tu amigo...sea amiga y...no me digas que Susanna es ...

-¡Ni lo pienses Terry!...Esa Gusana arrastrada y yo jamás podremos ser amigas. Además yo no traiciono a mis amigos.

-Y ¿entonces?- Karen no supo que contestar, sabia que no podia seguir sosteniendo más su secreto.

-Ya veo que contigo no puedo. No fue buena idea que me trajera en su auto…se lo dije, pero no, como siempre la testarudez de los hombres- ¡Menos mal que has sido tú quien me ha visto!- Comentó cabizbaja- No me imagino que haya sido otra persona e incluso el propio Robert. No sé qué excusas les daría- Terry la escuchaba atento- Harry y yo estamos saliendo hace algún tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo es eso posible?- está casado Karen. Ese hombre solo quiere jugar contigo y, ¿y Susanna? si se da cuenta, ¿Te has preguntado eso Karen? Susanna hasta puede destruir tu carrera.

-¡Claro que no!...Terry no seas exagerado. Además para tu tranquilidad Harry ya le ha pedido el divorcio a Susanna y pronto estará libre y entonces, solo entonces dejaremos de ocultarnos de los demás.

-¿Divorcio?, eso si que es una sorpresa...No quisiera ver la cara de Susanna cuando se entere.

-Yo prefiero esperar hasta que se haga oficial. Ella tendrá que aguantarse que Harry no la quiere.

-Nunca me imaginé que ustedes...

-Tampoco Terry, te lo juro...no se cómo pasó, pero me enamoré de Harry Mcgregor.

Siendo así no tengo nada que decir...si me meto es porque no me gustaría ver sufrir a mi amiga. Sabes que Candy y yo te apreciamos mucho Karen y no quiero verte llorar por los rincones- rió

-¿Llorar por los rincones? que idiota eres Terry- dijo con aparente enojo dandole un manotazo - pero, gracias por preocuparte por mi, de verdad aunque no deberias...sé cuidarme perfectamente.

-¡No lo dudo!

-¿Puedo contar con tu discreción?

-No hace falta que lo digas….soy un entrometido como tú me has dicho, pero no soy un chismoso.

-Estoy haciendo bien las cosas y no tengo que avergonzarme de nada, pero como comprenderás no podemos exponernos y menos aqui, por Robert, no sé que pudiera pensar de mi.

-Solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado, por Susanna….de sobra sabes de lo que es capaz.

-¡Lo hare! ¡No te preocupes! y claro que conozco la capacidad de esa mujer, pero no le daré el gusto, porque Harry me ha demostrado que me quiere y si ella se mete conmigo no se lo pondré fácil.

* * *

Las calles de Nueva York se inundaron de luces blancas, de colores y de todo los tamaños. Los arreglos empezaban a llenar las tiendas de la Ciudad, la época navideña habia llegado. Las personas que atiborraban los centros comerciales compraban todo lo que a las fiestas decembrinas se referían. Terry había llegado al Times Square y se adentró a uno de los Centros de Comercio del lugar en donde meses atrás había comprado aquella bufanda que Candy había perdido. Pensaba en comprarle una mucho más bonita y elegante, así que echó un vistazo en el lugar y vió la hermosa pieza una que le encantó entre todas. Solicitó a la mujer que atendía le ayudara a preparar su compra para ofrecerla en un presente a su Esposa.

La mujer habia quedado hipnotizada desde que entró por la puerta mostrando su gallardia y su elegancia. Sabia que era el actor famoso de Broadway y con lentitud lo atendia con el afan de contemplarlo- ¡Dichosa mujer la que es su Esposa!- se dijo internamente mientras lo observaba de soslayo- ¡Ese hombre es hermoso y sus ojos, Dios que ojos!.

-Aqui tiene. ¡Esta listo!..¿Hay algo más en que le puedo ayudar?- una mosca errante bien entraría en su boca.

-Muchas gracias Señorita...ha sido usted de gran ayuda, pero eso es todo.

-No ha sido nada...Señor...y cuando guste puede volver.

* * *

-¡Candy!, amor…. ¿Dónde estás?

-Señor, la señora está en la recamara del niño preparándolo para la cena.

-Gracias Laura- se disponia a subir, pero no fue necesario pues en ese momento bajaba con con el niño en brazos.

-¡Terry!

-Hola Candy...¿Cómo se ha portado este pequeño diablillo?

-Este pequeño ciclón ha estado muy tranquilo...Te esperabamos para cenar.

-¿Este caballerito nos acompañara?

-Si.

-¡Que elegante y guapo está mi hijo! Es idéntico a su padre. ¿No te parece Candy?- dijo con su acostumbrada arrogancia

-Sí, Señor engreído.

Cenaron a gusto. Luego que Richard se cansara de jugar, su padre lo cargó hasta dormirse en sus brazos y lo llevaron a su habitación, lo acomadaron en su cama y luego de unos minutos salieron. Hacía mucho frio. Candy entró en su recamara. Terry quiso ir un momento a la Terraza, habia sentido el deseo de fumarse un cigarrillo y entrar un poco en calor.

-¡Terry!- el castaño se asustó. Candy no podía dormir y también se dirigió al mismo lugar- Oh, disculpa no sabía que estabas aquí. Pensé que dormías.

-Veo que tú tampoco puedes. En realidad solo vine a...- dijo señalando el cigarro que todavia tenía apagado.

-No, ¿estás fumando?, eso es malo para tu salud Terry.

-Solo será uno... solo uno Candy.

-No Terry...no quiero que formes esa costumbre que te perjudicar tu salud al menos hazlo por Richard.

-¡Esta bien!...Tienes razón- la vió tiritar por el frío por lo que no dudo en abrazarla por la espalda. Se sorprendió por el impulso del joven, pero el calor de su pecho era simplemente su hogar y sus brazos era el mismisimo cielo. Sentía la dureza de los musculos de sus brazos y la calidez en su espalda. Lejos de apartarlo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Terry y juntos miraban hacia el horizonte de un cielo estrellado.

-¡Mira Candy!- levantó su cabeza y giró para verle de frente- No es tu cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo esto para ti.

-¿Un regalo?,¿Qué es?

\- ábrelo.. espero que te guste.

-Una bufanda…es muy bonita….gracias Terry y... siento mucho haber perdido la que me habias regalado.

-No fue tu culpa amor, bien sabemos donde fue a parar, pero vamos ¡Póntela!, dejame lo hago yo….¡Te miras muy linda!- dijo en tono seductor- Candy tú eres una mujer preciosa.

-Gracias- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su verde mirada.

\- Tus ojos, tus cabellos y tu boca… todo me encanta.

-¡Terry!...yo...- no terminó sus palabras porque sus labios fueron invadidos por la boca masculina. El beso era tan suave como la caricia de una pluma tocando las fibras más finas de su corazón. Los labios de él se movían tan delicadamente sobre los de ella dejando en cada roce un ardor en su cuerpo. Los brazos de ella abrigaban la cintura masculina, mientras que sus dedos largos acariciaban el rostro de Candy y alborotaba sus cabellos.

-¡Candy!- dijo al separarse para respirar-¡Te amo!- sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y todo su ser se encontraba agitado. El beso había sido tan placentero que quería volver a repetirlo y así lo hizo. Ella sentía que volaba tan solo con sus besos. Cada beso le hacia estremecerse y los queria probar otra y otra vez. Esos besos que estaban a punto de enloquecerla. La suavidad de sus labios le hacia sentir una extrema sensibilidad y podia percibir como cada mordida y cada lamida era placentera - ¡Te amo!- dijo entre susurros y repitió de nuevo la acción, no se cansaba de probarla quería fundir como yerra su boca con la de ella. Apretó su cintura y acarició con libertad sus costados, con suavidad y posesión, con amor y pasión, con ternura y arrebato. Los besos de Terry seguían quitándole todo resquicio de cordura y no deseaba que ese momento terminara. Terry le había dicho que la amaba, que era su mundo, su vida, que quería formar la familia soñada, que la deseaba, que era la mujer más linda ante sus ojos, pero aún tenía sus sentimientos encontrados ¿Qué más quería?...No lo sabía. Su corazón le pedía que lo amara y que no pensara en nada más, que se entregara en sus brazos y que se perdiera en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se fijaron en ese azul y con ellos intentaba decirle tantas cosas que no salían de su garganta-¿Pasa algo ?- preguntó cuando ella se apartó.

-Yo, no sé … quisiera decirte que...

-¿Que tienes que decirme Candy?, Amor….solo dilo- tomó el rostro de una forma tan delicada y acarició con sus dedos pulgares las mejillas-No temas en decir lo que sientes - ¡Estas temblando!.

-Sí, pero la bufanda me ayuda bastante- Terry supo que ella deseaba continuar alli con él.

-Si quieres podemos ir a nuestra habitación- susurró y Candy estaba perdida, pero solo quería seguir los dictados de su corazón.

-¡Terry!- musitó. Su deseo por su Esposo estaba a flor de piel y él no podía soportar un dia más, una noche más sin tenerla entre sus brazos, pero quería que fuese ella quien lo deseara, que sintiera lo mismo. Agitada por su invasión dejó caer el candado que pesaba en su corazón y extendió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry sintiéndose relajada recibiendo sus caricias.

-Déjame estar contigo!...por favor- sobrevino otro beso más mientras ella se sujetaba de su cuello- no me niegues el saborearte a placer- besó el cuello blanco y perfumado.

-Yo...También quiero estar contigo Terry. ¡Te amo!.- la escuchó susurrar entre sus besos- su aceptación le excitó en gran manera, sin mediar más la tomó en vilo y la llevó a la habitación matrimonial y el hecho hizo perderla en los recuerdos de la noche de su boda. Terry pensó que quizás se habia arrepentido, pero no quería forzar la situación, no hubieron palabras. De pronto sintío su pequeña fuerza que lo atraía a su delicado cuerpo- sonrió y se dejó seducir.

-¡Has aprendido muy bien!...bella Esposa. Esto me gusta- estaba muy cerca de su rostro

-Bueno, es que...mi Esposo me ha enseñado...y quiero amarte, Terry- los mechones de cabello que caian sobre su frente eran apartados suavemente por su delicadas manos, adoraba esa caricia y abrazaba su pequeña cintura.

\- Solo quiero que me ames como tú lo sientes, como tú lo deseas. Dame todo lo que tienes para mí y deja que te haga feliz Candy. No quiero que dejes .

-Terry, pero por favor... nunca, nunca vuelvas a dejarme. No tomes siempre la decisión de irte cuando tengamos un problema amor. Siempre caeremos en los problemas que tengamos como pareja, como familia...estos nunca desaparecerán, pero debemos levantarnos juntos.

-Te lo prometo - dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos- ¡Mírame!, este tonto que te ama no volverá a hacer esa estupidecez.

\- Yo me sentí muy triste y pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Entiendo todo lo que pensaste y como te sentiste, pero...

-Shhhh-¡Tonta! ¿Crees que mi vida tendría sentido si no estás conmigo? nada tendría sentido en mi vida si ustedes no están conmigo. Yo no dejaba de pensar en ti Candy...Yo te amo.

-¡Bésame Terry!- No hubo segunda petición cuando ya probaba de su boca. Tocando cada espacio de su interior y saboreando su saliva. Sus manos actuaban con destreza y la iba despojando poco a poco de sus ropas. Ella hacia lo mismo con las vestimentas de su Esposo hasta yacer completamente desnudos. Le acarició cada parte y estrujo a placer cada espacio de su cuerpo. Su agitación lo envolvia y la llevó al lecho para amarla con ternura y con amor, con toda su pasión guardada. Esa noche fue simplemente maravillosa no podían seguir siendo indiferente a lo que sentían y querían, lo normal entre Esposos que se prometen amor y se entregaban al mismo, ese amor que sería para siempre. La noche fue corta. El amor y la pasión flotaba en el lugar , queria fundirla en su cuerpo para siempre. Hacerla sentir con sus besos y caricias que podía llegar hasta el cielo, con cada palabra y con cada roce de sus dedos, con cada beso de su boca, ¡Que boca!, con su mirada, esa que le daba cuando quería atraparle el suspiro y arrancarle el corazón para meterse en su interior y que solo existiese para ella. Candy comprendía que no habría nadie después de él y Terry sintió la fragilidad en sus brazos, su cuerpo femenino unido al suyo. Era única, era solamente de él.

* * *

Días después salió de su casa con la idea de que quería ver a su hijo, pero más que todo era la curiosidad que le carcomia su alma

-Dámaso, ¿me dejas pasar?. Necesito ver a mi hijo.

-Señora Susanna...yo, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicarle al Señor Mcgregor primero.

-¿Por qué?, si es mi hijo. No tengo que pedirle permiso para ver a Henry...solo déjame entrar. Estoy en mi derecho de verlo.

-Discúlpeme Señora, pero yo solo cumplo órdenes y usted no puede entrar sin la autorización del Señor.

-¿Susanna?, ¿que haces aqui?

-¿Me preguntas que hago aqui? Harry, es obvio que vengo a ver a mi hijo...

-¡Escúchame!, aun no se define nada al respecto. Me sorprende tu preocupación repentina por no poder ver a Henry, pero no hay problema, hablaré con mi abogado y sería yo quien te lleve al niño. La próxima semana sale la sentencia de divorcio y quiero que esto se haga bajo ley.

-Lo veré los días que pueda. Yo te diré cuales serán...yo...

\- No estas en condiciones de pedir nada, o quieres regirte a lo que un juez diga o lo dejas definitivamente. Te diré algo…por mi encantado verte lejos de mi hijo- ella iba de nuevo con su tonta protesta- Si, mi hijo, ha sido más mío que tuyo. Con gusto nunca permitiría que te le acerques, pero no le puedo negar a mi hijo el que sepa que tiene una madre, pese a todo le enseñaré a quererte, pero si con tu actitud lo lastimas, te juro que te arrepentirás. Aceptas esto o es nada, tú decides verlo los días que el juez dictamine o definitivamente solicito la custodia permanente- dijo con decision.

-Bien, la verdad es que no puedo hacerme cargo de él, pronto tendré que buscar un trabajo y no, no puedo. Lo veré de vez en cuando.

-Muy bien, es tu última palabra. Con eso me confirmas su custodia total y absoluta en mis manos.

-Si

-Viste que no fue difícil convencerte. Tú no quieres a Henry, si así fuere lucharías por él y harías cualquier cosa porque este a tu lado. Tú no te mereces nada Susanna. Creí que estando con tu madre pensarías en ella, en que mire a su nieto.

-¿Por qué no me dejas pasar? Así platicamos un poco más del asunto…prometo no ser necia contigo.

-¡Lo siento!, pero no puedes.

-¿Por qué?

-No tienes nada que hacer dentro de mi Casa. Ya hemos hablado lo que se debía. Cualquier cosa es con mi abogado.

-¿O no será que ya tienes a alguien?...-Harry no dijo nada- Si, claro que rápido, que rápido buscaste mi reemplazo, seguramente esa mujer esta allí dentro, tu amante. Lo sabía…no hay otra razón.

-No voy a responder a tus ofensas y que te quede claro que dejo entrar a quien se me da la gana, tú y yo estamos en espera de una sentencia de divorcio. No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionar mis actos, si tengo o no a alguien es solo mi problema… ¿entiendes?...veo que no has venido por Henry, has venido a husmear mi vida.

-No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida. Me tiene sin cuidado alguno si te revuelcas con quien sea, total como me amaste a mí no creo que puedas volver hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas nuestras noches Harry?- dijo en tono seductor- ¿recuerdas nuestras noches de pasión, nuestros momentos de locura?

-Eso ya fue pasado y ¿Sabes qué? ya lo estoy olvidando, es más ¿De qué noches hablas? Tu misma hiciste que eso se quedara allí, pero no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo. ¡Adiós!. Deseo suerte en tu vida.

-¡Grosero!...¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

-¡Solo dejame vivir mi vida!

* * *

-Terry, me alegra mucho verte feliz Terry, Candy y tú se merecen toda la felicidad, el amor de ustedes es algo que no podia terminar así y menos por una tonteria que no se pudiera resolver.

\- Mi amor por ella es mucho más grande Albert. Me siento un hombre feliz y completo.

-Lo sabía Granchester- dijo Archie-. Ustedes no pueden estar separados, uno sin el otro se hundirían en la tristeza.

-Y ¿tú? ¿Qué tal vas en tu matrimonio? ¿Cómo esta Nicole?- pregunto Terry

-…Estamos planeando tener familia. Ha terminado con todo lo referente a su carrera y yo estoy muy bien en mi trabajo.

-Que bien amigo, ya es hora. Deseo que todo les vaya muy bien y a tí tambien Archie. El ser padre es lo mejor del mundo...¡Mirenme! ...Soy un hombre feliz.

-Pues ustedes serán los primeros, bueno no sé si los primeros, porque supongo que Annie se lo contará a Candy….les cuento que de nuevo seré Papá...Annie está embarazada.

-¡Felicitaciones!, Candy se pondrá muy feliz... imaginate será tía otra vez- comento el actor- ellas son muy amigas y se quieren mucho.

-Sí, ella es asi desde que la conozco...una buena y gran amiga.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Bueno Creo que Candy tenía 15 o 16 años en casa de Neal, desde entonces estuve cerca de ella y ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Candy estaba sola. Tiempo despues viajé a Londres a estudiar y Candy entonces ya trabajaba en el hospital. Me fuí tranquilo sabiendo que estaría bien. Me sorprendió cuando la vi en Londres, Annie estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo y casualmente volví a ver a Candy por medio de ella. Candy es como si fuera una hermana para mí y sé todo lo que ha sufrido en esta vida, pero también he sido testigo de la manera cómo lo ha enfrentado, siempre sonriéndo y dando animos a todos.

-Dímelo a mi...me ayudó mucho y si no es por ella, quizás no estaría aquí con ustedes. Solo ella pudo hacer que viera que había una salida para mí y aunque estaban mis padres, no me sentía con el suficiente aliciente para seguir adelante, pero llego ella y cuando la conocí cambió totalmente mi vida.

-Ella es especial Terry, nunca pierdas su amor, es una mujer estupenda y te ama, ella te ama...nunca había visto a Candy tan enamorada como ahora...ni siquiera por Anthony vi ese amor tan fuerte que siente por tí.

-Entonces, tú conociste al muchacho del que Candy se enamoró.

-Sí, sí lo conocí...de hecho Anthony…..era mi primo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron ambos dando un brinco- ¿Por qué nunca nos los dijiste?

-La verdad que no lo ví necesario. Además si Candy nunca les ha hablado del parentesco con mi difunto primo, es porque quizas ella solo quiera olvidar todo.

-¡Seguramente no lo ha olvidado!

-Puede que nunca lo olvide, recuerda que fue su primer amor y aunque eran muy jovenes, cultivaron una bonita amistad, pero no te pongas celoso Terry y deja que Candy guarde el recuerdo de Anthony en su corazón.

-Es que no son celos Archie, sería un idiota sentir celos de alguien que no está en este mundo, es solo que no quiero que sufra por ese recuerdo.

-Eliza por un buen tiempo la acusó de ser la responsable de su muerte por el hecho de que ese dia casualmente iba a buscarla, luego de que mis tios aceptaran un matrimonio entre ellos, Candy así lo sintió, pero no, ese accidente ...son cosas que suceden y que no se pueden evitar...el destino que nos toca vivir. Puedo apostarte que ella no sufre más por su muerte. Sabe que no volverá nunca más... tu amor le ha ayudado a soportarlo y ahora es inmensamente feliz.

-Archie, entonces...tú también eres pariente de ese imbécil de Neal Leagan.

-Por desgracia sí y te confieso que no me agradan y no deseo tener ningún contacto con ellos. Candy nunca me comentó de lo que Neal había pretendido hacerle...Maldito asqueroso...de enterarme te juro que le habría dado una paliza que recordara toda su vida.

-Sí que esa gente es de cuidados. Candy no te dijo nada por la misma razón que no me lo dijo a mí.

-Sí, siempre pensó en nosotros. Para mí es como si ellos no existieran. Hace muchos años que no los he vuelto a ver y no lo deseo nunca. Gracias a Dios que viven muy lejos de nosotros.

-El idiota de Neal ¿sigue en la Ciudad?- pregunto Albert.

-No lo sé, pero te juro que si se acerca de nuevo a ella, esta vez sí acabo con él. No permitiré siquiera le ponga un solo dedo- comentó aprentando sus puños con fuerza.

* * *

-¡El dinero lo puede todo!- dijo con efusividad al escuchar la sentencia de su divorcio por informe de su abogado el Señor Courtney.

-Señor Mcgregor…listo. Es usted un hombre libre -El millonario no se detuvo e inmediatamente llamó asu novia para darle la noticia de su divorcio, quería verla y celebrar junto a ella su dicha.

-¡Harry!, cariño, me alegro mucho por ti, pero no te parece que podemos esperarar, dejar pasar un tiempo más.

-¿Más tiempo?, pero ¡no te entiendo Karen!, o es que ¿acaso te has arrepentido de estar conmigo?

\- Sabes que no es así. Al igual que tu deseo que todos sepan que nos amamos, pero por ahora no podemos, al menos yo no puedo…. ¿qué dirá el Señor Robert cuando se entere que yo estoy saliendo con el ex de su ahijada? Y ni pensar lo que dirán los demás. Seguramente me culparan de la separación de ustedes.

-Pero sabemos que no es así amor. Lo mio con Susanna hacía mucho tiempo que no funcionaba y si volví con ella fue por mi hijo, por darle una estabilidad a Henry.

-Eso lo sabemos tú y yo y bueno…quisiera que esto lo manejaramos con cuidado. Terry Granchester se ha dado cuenta de lo nuestro.

-¿Terence Granchester?

-sí, mi compañero de actuación

-Se quién es Terence Granchester y no me refiero a su desempeño como actor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sé por propia boca de Susanna que fueron novios y que lo quiso mucho...no dudo que ahora sea su obsesión, pero para su decepción está casado con una bella mujer que le ha dado un hijo. Ella no me interesa...Karen, eres tú quien está en mi vida y te quiero y no deseo perderte.

-¡No vas a perderme Harry!, pero no te preocupes por Terry es un buen amigo y muy discreto, pero asi como nos vió él, pudo haber sido otra persona de la Compañía.

-Y entonces, que vamos a hacer, ahora que estoy libre no tengo por qué ocultarme.

-Solo dame un mes Harry...solo un mes...quizás no sea suficiente para pensar que puedes rehacer tu vida, pero...

-Mañana enviaré un anuncio y se publique en los medios, así todos sabrán que Harry Mcgregor es un hombre libre…yo hablaré con Robert y le explicare la situación.

-No Harry, no es necesario, esperemos un mes y luego de eso las cosas deben surgir con naturalidad.

-Nos seguiremos viendo, ¿cierto?... como hasta ahora.

-Sí. Por supuesto, pero con discreción….por favor.

* * *

-¡Mira niño!, será mejor que pagues o te daremos una paliza que te mandaremos directo al hospital, si es que sobrevives.

-Les prometo que les pagaré...se los prometo, pero déjenme hacer una última apuesta. Hoy si tendré suerte.

-¡Fuera de aquí!, mientras no pagues no podrás entrar más a este lugar, así que vete de una vez o te sacamos a patadas. Ve a buscar el dinero que nos debes – Un par de hombres muy altos lo sacaron a empujones y golpes, se había terminado el poco dinero que el Padre le había enviado, confiando que al acabársele regresaría pronto y tomara las riendas de los negocios, sin embargo todo esa plata había parado en ese lugar. Lo había perdido todo en juegos, vicios y mujeres.

Un mes atrás Eliza había contraído matrimonio con un hombre que le llevaba más de 10 años. Era obvio que la madre habia hecho todo lo imposible porque se celebrara la boda lo mas pronto posible. Su hermano no estaba de acuerdo y ni siquiera estuvo presente el día de la "boda relámpago", pero no se inmiscuiría en los asuntos de su hermana era su vida, era su problema- pensó- su padre aunque dudoso del matrimonio puso su punto de vista, pero al final no hizo nada, pues la muchacha era mayor de edad y aparentemente estaba feliz, porque el viudo era de muchísimo dinero. En principio la pelirroja miraba con desgano la posible alianza, no terminaba de aceptar del todo la idea de casarse con ese "anciano" como ella le llamaba, pero no quería ser una solterona como siempre se lo recalcaba su madre.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

-Al menos tú encausa tu vida, porque con Neal no veo ningún futuro en hacerse cargo de las empresas y menos de hacer una familia. Marcus Ellison es una muy buena oportunidad, pero es tu decisión, no quiero que luego le digas a tu padre que te he presionado- dijo retóricamente -solo te recuerdo que cuando los años caigan sobre ti, serás una solterona y nadie querrá casarse contigo.

-¿No te parece que estás exagerando Mamá?

-Claro que no. Además piensa, Ellison tiene mucho dinero que tendrías a manos llenas. Si no es Marcus, entonces busca a un hombre Joven de buena posición, Tienes 32 años y no conozco a nadie que te pretenda… ¡piénsalo hija!, es necesario que tengas tu propia fortuna aunada a la que te dejara tu padre.

-En realidad ¿qué puedo perder?, solo ganaría muchísimo dinero- dijo con los ojos brillantes y llenos de ambición- No es del todo viejo, 40 y tantos años no es mucho, es elegante y puede que me enamore de él algun dia.

Luego de la boda viajarían a Italia. Suponía que soportar a ese viejo no era nada comparado con lo que obtendría.

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Observó el reloj de la pared eran las 11 de la mañana y su cabeza era torbellino que daba vueltas y vueltas producto de la resaca y la juerga de la noche anterior. Su boca estaba seca y sedienta por tomar una copa más. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y en su estómago se revolvía el alcohol con lo poco que había ingerido. Las ganas de vomitar le sobrevinieron y se levantó de inmediato para ir a la ducha aprovechando su mejoría se dio un baño y nuevamente salió a la calle, no se resignaba a haber perdido de una sola vez el dinero que le había enviado su Padre. El frio era muy intenso y calaba hasta los huesos.

-¿Trajiste el dinero?, si no lo tienes no puedes entrar, creí que ya lo habías entendido- dijo el hombre que fungía como administrador, era un terror ver esa cara de mafioso que fumaba su sexto puro del día y un gran bigote poco agradable que lo que provocaba era asco. Al hablarle al moreno mostró sus dientes amarillos y maltrechos, su aliento expelía el hedor putrefacto combinado con el del tabaco.

-No lo tengo, no ahora, pero prometo que lo conseguiré. Dejame entrar quizás pueda ganar y pueda adelantarte algo. Estoy seguro que la suerte esta vez estará de mi lado.

-¿Qué te piensas que es esto? ¿Una tienda de apartados? ... ¡Fuera de aquí!- dijo tirándolo al piso- y no te aparezcas sin el dinero….tienes hasta mañana de lo contrario ya sabes lo que sucederá contigo.

-No me amenaces…no es necesario, siempre he cumplido y esta no será la excepción.

-Entonces haz lo que tienes que hacer y no me quites más el tiempo…. ¡Estas advertido!

* * *

El comercio con sus ofertas, las tiendas con sus adornos multicolores, gente comprando sus regalos y sus adornos para el arreglo en sus casas y en sus árboles de navidad. Era una época maravillosa y a ambas les traían viejos y lindos recuerdos. Karen le recordaba a su Tío cuando acostumbraba a pasar esa época en su compañía. Luego de su reconciliación las cosas transcurrian muy bien, su sonrisa brillaba y su rostro denotaba felicidad. De pronto Karen se detuvo en un escaparate donde se podían observar unas finas corbatas y recordó que Harry que las usaba muy a menudo. Candy la vió con curiosidad.

-Son muy bonitas. ¿Piensas comprar alguna?- pregunto la Rubia - oh, disculpa creo que no debí ser muy indiscreta- dijo al percibir que Karen no respondió

-Oh, no ...descuida- suspiró hondamente- debo contarte algo. Tengo novio.

-¿De verdad? me alegro mucho Karen. Que maravilloso.

-Es un hombre muy especial y lo amo con todo mi corazón- el brillo que ahora se vislumbraba en el rostro de Karen era simplemente maravillosa- Terry lo sabe y le he pedido que no lo comente con nadie y por favor te pido lo mismo a tí.

-¿Por qué Karen?...no entiendo...¿Quién es él?-¡Ay Karen! me estas asustando…

-El ex de Susanna….Harry Mcgregor.

-¿Qué?... ¡no lo puedo creer! Oh, Dios santo... Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?, el exmarido de Susanna está saliendo contigo…imagínate con lo bien que le caes.

-Sí, pero me tiene sin cuidado caerle mucho peor.

-Supe de su divorcio por los periódicos y no descarto que vuelva a molestarnos, ahora que sepa lo de ustedes, no quiero ni pensar que hará.

-Ojala y nos deje de molestar, porque te juro que la pongo en su lugar de una vez, sino lo ha hecho hasta ahora es porque no te imaginas lo que tengo que hacer para no ser reconocida…- la Rubia asintió- bufanda, lentes y sombrero, maquillaje recargado, en fin.

Media hora después terminaron de hacer sus compras y siguieron charlando entre otras cosas mientras la Rubia conducía de regreso.

* * *

Neal seguía sin conseguir el dinero que debía. No tenía ni un solo dólar en su bolsillo y estaba por pedirle a su padre ayuda. Se estaba hundiendo poco a poco y no encontraba como salir de sus deudas de juego y sus vicios que le consumian fuerzas y recursos. Lo único que ahora poseía era ese departamento que obviamente lo obtuvo con el dinero de su padre y por un momento pensó en venderlo, pero el tiempo jugaba en su contra todo eso implicaría regresar con sus padres, cosa que no haría. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, sabía que esos tipos eran de armas tomar. Volvería a Miami lo decidió en esos momentos. Arregló su maleta para tomar un autobús. Su reloj, uno muy caro habia sido arrebatado hasta que consiguiera todo el dinero y quizás se lo devolvieran.

Salió a toda prisa del apartamento. Estaba nervioso y sus piernas les temblaban. Caminaba sin mirar atrás- pensó- ¡Hasta qué punto he llegado!. Siguió dos calles más cuando fue interceptado por un auto. Se quedó pasmado y frio, los hombres que salían del vehículo no los conocía, pero sabía de qué se trataba.

-¿Se puede saber donde vas?...¿Dónde está el dinero?

-Yo….yo…iré a conseguirlo a Miami.

-Y ¿Piensas que vamos a creerte que volverás?….Estás huyendo y no lo vamos a permitir.

-Les prometo que regresare con el dinero, pero por favor permítanme que viaje y le pida el dinero a mis padres, ellos no dudarán.

-Ay, niñito….-dijo el más alto, de rostro áspero y de lentes oscuros que con el reflejo del sol podía apreciarse la maldad en su mirada- tú no sabes con quien te has metido.

-¿No lo sabes?- dijo el otro con cierta reticencia. Ambos se miraron en un gesto de burla siniestra que provocaba miedo.

-No sé de qué me hablan.

-De que le debes a Collins.

-No se quien es Collins

-Pues debiste saberlo. Collins es un hombre muy peligroso que odia cuando no cumplen, sobre todo cuando de dinero se trata. Collins es un mafioso del Norte que se estableció en New York hace muchos años, es el dueño del Casino.

-¿Mafioso?

-Sube al auto que daremos un paseo.

-No, créanme que les digo la verdad. Les aseguro que el dinero lo traerá pronto- Lo tomaron de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo empujaron al interior del auto-¡Suéltenme! Ustedes están cometiendo un delito. ¡No pueden secuestrarme!, no pueden hacerme esto.

-Debemos cumplir con lo que el jefe nos manda. Es dinero en juego y si no eres tú, el jefe nos lo cobrará a nosotros.

-¿Qué harán conmigo?...no por favor no...¡no me maten!. A ustedes también puedo darles algo de dinero si me ayudan a escapar… ¿Cómo pretende que le pague si me hace esto?

-¡Cállate! Al jefe lo menos que le importa es el dinero, lo que no soporta es a los niñitos como tú... sabía que huirías y no iba a permitir que te burles de él- siguió jugando con el arma en la sien del moreno y El frio del objeto le llegó hasta sus venas. Temió lo peor. Además, ahora sabes mucho.

-¡No diré nada!, se los juro, pero por favor no me maten...

-Debiste pensarlo antes...deberle a Collins es deberle al mismisimo Diablo

-...¿Dónde me llevan?- su rostro se tornó sombrío y asustado al ver por la ventana el lugar desconocido

-A tu paseo inolvidable ja ja ja

-Ni sabrás si será o no inolvidable- Neal no pudo contra los hombres. El tipo que llevaba al lado le seguía apuntando y el conductor lo veía con burla por el retrovisor-¡Lo sentimos mucho!, pero trabajo es trabajo….y el nuestro es desaparecerte de cualquier manera.

Condujeron hasta un lugar alejado y sombrío. Lo bajaron del auto y empezaron a golpearlo con fuerza, hasta hacerlo desfallecer. Neal contra dos hombres fornidos y armados, no podía esperar nada más que morir. Se divertían escupiendo en su cara, pateando sus costados y cada minuto sentía más cerca la muerte. Sintío mucho más frio y a su mente vino el recuerdo de sus Padres, no sabía si los volvería a ver. El mismo tipo que anteriormente manipulaba el arma en su sien tenía un puñal y no dudo en usarla. Aunque la pistola era más rápida y suficiente para terminar con su vida. Una estocada en el costado derecho le hizo doblar sus rodillas y apretar con fuerza el orificio por donde el objeto entró. Su respiración era lenta y todo se volvióoscuro. Todo habia terminado. 10 minutos sin parar fue para Neal horas en los que los tipos lo agredían sin piedad. Cada gesto de dolor en su rostro les arrancaba carcajadas cínicas llenas de maldad.

-¿Le vas a disparar? Creo que no es necesario…aquí morirá desangrado, seria mucha suerte que alguien pase, pero si le disparas alguien podría escuchar y…y no hay salida si no a la calle principal.

-Tienes razón con eso será suficiente- dijo dudoso viendo fijamente al hombre tirado en el piso -Una muerte lenta y dolorosa. La agonía perfecta- rieron cinismo y luego se marcharon antes que alguien pudiera verlos. Se habían deshecho de él tal como el jefe se los ordenó.- Ese tipo no pagará, pues entonces…"que pague con su vida" "nadie se burla de mi".

A lo lejos escuchaba sonidos de autos, quizás le habia parecido por su afán de que alguien pudiera ayudarle. No supo del tiempo o si ya no existia, su dolor era insoportable y le cercenaba su respiración, su cuerpo ya no lo sentía y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta caer en la inconciencia.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.

Buenos y malos todos son valiosos para mi.

** Espero que les guste el capitulo.


	22. Chapter 22

-Supongo que has venido porque volverás al hospital, ¿cierto?- arguyó mientras se encontraban en la cafería del Nosocomio. Habian ido hasta alli a tomarse un café luego que Albert tuvo un dia muy dificil atendiendo a sus pacientes y una cirugía complicada. Candy después que hubo conversado con la directora se reunió con su amigo.

-Si, supones bien Albert . Le di muchas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Entonces?

-Me ha propuesto algo muy atractivo que sería una tonta si lo dejo pasar...- dió un sorbo a la bebida y continuó-... Está ofreciéndome el puesto de Capacitadora de Enfermeras Instrumentista por ahora permanente. Como sabes cada dia se necesitan mas enfermeras con estos conocimientos.

-¡Suena excelente Candy! y es verdad.

-¡Lo es!...es una oportunidad de oro, sobre todo porque estaré siempre al pendiente de mi Familia, pero tengo que hablarlo con Terry. Yo, ya le he dicho de mis deseos de volver al hospital.

-Sabes que el siempre te apoyará. Conozco perfectamente a mi amigo...El te ama mucho y respeta tu trabajo. Así te conoció.

-Si, bueno Albert tengo que irme...Me dió gusto verte y me alegro que esa operación haya salido bien.

-¡Ni lo digas!, pero gracias a Dios que todo salió excelente.

-Te dejo entonces...tengo que conducir y aunque no es muy lejos, no me gusta hacerlo cuando se acerca la hora en que el tráfico se pone crítico.

-¡Tienes razón!, entonces vete...Adios Candy y espero verte pronto por aquí- La Rubia salió de la cafetera y al cruzar al siguiente pabellón en Emergencias.

-¡Candy!- hola amiga, cuanto tiempo sin verte- se saludaron con un abrazo- pero estas bellisima Candy, te ha asentado muy bien tu matrimonio y no pareces que tengas un hijo.

-Nohemí…

\- No sabes los deseos que tenia de volver a Nueva York. Ha sido solo un par de meses, pero siento que fue un siglo.

-Supe que estuviste en Chicago

-Sí….Oye, pero que guapo está tu amigo. Cuando vine y lo ví mis ojos no podian creer que existiera ese hombre hermoso.

-¿Albert?

-¿Quién más?

-Nohemí, no cambiaras nunca.-Candy dió un gesto de negación- Recuerda que Albert está casado y no deberías….pensar en esas cosas

-¿Qué tiene de malo Candy?, solo estoy viendo la hermosura en un hombre, no pienses en otra cosa, además aunque no lo creas se respetar, pero no significa que esté ciega...¡Yo no estoy ciega! y ese hombre esta divino.

-¡Nohemí!- exclamó Candy con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Esta bien! , ¡Esta bien!..., pero es la verdad…y bueno ¿tú que haces por estos rumbos?

-Vine a hablar con la directora...pronto volveré...

-¿Regresarás?- Candy asintió-Oh, me alegraría tanto que así fuera Candy- La rubia sonrió

-Nohemi, debo irme... se está haciendo tarde...¿Te parece que luego nos pongamos al dia con todo?...sobre todo necesito saber que pasó contigo y Michael.

-Oh, si claro Candy. Ya tendremos tiempo...hasta luego amiga y besos a tu hijo.

-Gracias.

Caminó un poco más hacia la puerta de emergencia. El frio de la tarde, la caida de la nieve le trajo viejos recuerdos. Llegó hasta la acera para abordar su auto que habia dejado estacionado frente al portón. En ese instante sintió un leve escalofrios al escuchar el sonido de la ambulancia que se acercaba. Se compadeció internamente de la persona que llegaba y se preguntó cuán grave sería su padecimiento. Su curiosidad la hizo detenerse y observaba a uno de los hombres que salia de la parte trasera del vehículo halando la camilla ayudado por otro. Candy se sorprendió al ver al sujeto que estaba acostado pese a su rostro ensangrentado pudo reconerlo.

-¿Has tomado sus signos vitales?- preguntó agitadamente uno de los enfermeros que salia de Emergencias.

-Por supuesto, pero este hombre ha perdido mucha sangre y lo que hemos administrado es un sustituto...Es urgente que se le aplique una transfusión completa de lo contrario morirá.

-¿Encontraste alguna identificación?

-Sí, pero vamos de inmediato...hay que salvar la vida de este hombre.

La Rubia había visto su rostro y cuerpo ensangrentado que denotaba el ensañamiento con el que fue agredido.

-¡Candy!, ¿ tú aquí?

-Paul, ¿El está muy grave?

-¿A quién te refieres Candy?- preguntó con un leve desconcierto al ver la preocupación en la mirada de la Enfermera.

-A él- dijo señalando con un dedo en dirección al herido.

-¿Tú lo conoces?

-No, bueno si… es decir- titubeó- conozco a un familiar suyo que puede contactar a sus padres.

-Necesitamos comunicarnos con cualquier familiar Candy. No sé si Darío ha conseguido los datos en sus documentos personales, pero si nos pudieras ayudar, te lo agradeceríamos, por lo pronto trataremos de estabilizarlo...Ya hemos llamado al Doctor Anderson.

-Le avisaré a esa persona, pero si encuentran algún número de teléfono entre sus cosas por favor no duden en llamar.

-Claro Candy y gracias por tu ayuda.

Conducía con un sentimiento de pesar en su alma, después de todo ella no podía albergar resentimientos ni odio, no cabía en su corazón el desearle a alguien algún mal. Candy siempre había sido así, eso era parte de su personalidad y es lo que la hacía única y admirable. Mientras seguía su trayecto, se preguntaba ¿Quién pudo haberse ensañado de esa manera como para cometer esa atrocidad?, Neal se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, ver la imagen del muchacho en ese estado tan mal que le hizo recordar los días aquellos que vivió en la Casa de los Leagan en las que en varias ocasiones escuchó las reprimendas del Padre y un par de veces había llegado golpeado debido a deudas de juego, pero esos golpes eran nada en comparació. Esas deudas eran saldadas por el Señor Leagan sin mayores consideraciones o problemas. –pudiera ser algo similar- pensó- tomó su Telefono para llamar a Archie e informarle sobre la grave situación de su primo.

-Candy mi amor...¿Cómo te fue en el Hospital?

-Oh, si...Terry la directora me ha ofrecido Capacitar a las Enfermeras nuevas y, es muy bueno porque tendré siempre tiempo para mi hijo, para ustedes. Es decir turnos por las noches por ahora no tendré y las instrucciones solo seran por la mañanas de Lunes a Jueves.

-Candy no necesitas trabajar- ella lo vió fijamente- no me mires asi, si ya lo sé, sé que me habias comunicado tu inquietud de volver, pero ...

-Por favor Terry, solo es por las mañanas...Por favor...

-Esta bien...- dijo resignado- Quiero que te sientas bien haciendo lo que a ti te gusta...Así que bien...es momento de contratar a una persona que se encargue del cuido de nuestro hijo.

-Sí. pero no es necesario o bien... había pensado en que Laura se haga cargo de Richard durante esas horas, tú sabes que se ha adaptado a ella muy bien y que la otra persona la reemplace.

-¿Te parece que sea una buena idea?- asintió.

-Le dire a Laura que me ayude con eso. Luego te informaré, por ahora despreocupate que tengo un par de días para conseguirla.

-Por favor...no quiero mantenerme al margen con lo relacionado a mi Familia- ella asintió y por varios minutos permaneció en silencio mirando a la nada y con tristeza en sus ojos- pero siento que hay algo más que necesitas decirme...te conozco tan bien y se que hay algo que te tiene triste. ¿Existe algo que yo no sepa?

-Oh, no Terry...bueno no es algo que no debiera afectarnos, pero me da tristeza...

-¿Qué ha sido eso Candy?

-Al regresar del hospital llegó alguien muy mal herido. La escena fue tan deprimente Terry... que sería un milagro si él sobrevive.

-¿él...quién?

-¡Neal fue atacado!...quisieron acabar con su vida Terry - fue lo que le dijo llena de aflicción y esto fue comprensible por su condición de enfermera - está muy mal.

-¿Neal Leagan?...¡vaya!- dijo con sorpresa comprendiéndo la aflicción de su esposa por su condición de enfermera. Para Candy un paciente sea quien fuere era importante-¡Qué mal!, ojalá y todo salga bien Candy. Hay que confiar en los médicos y en Dios que estará bien... Sinceramente lo deseo. Deja eso en manos de los Doctores.

El dia en que Candy empezaria su nuevo trabajo habia llegado. Tenia que presentarse con la directora, pero antes de eso quiso dar un vistazo. Todavía tenia tiempo necesario.

-Candy…

-¡Nohemi!...

-Candy, que gusto que hayas decidido...

-Nohemí...- la interrumpió- Ayer por la tarde ingresó un hombre muy herido, su nombre es Neal Leagan, ¿sabes algo de él, como se encuentra?

\- ¿Neal Leagan?..- dijo pensativamente- Me parece conocido ese nombre. Creo que lo tengo asignado entre mis pacientes, pero ya saldremos de dudas..¡Espera!...Deja que revise las tablas Candy...- luego de unos segundos- si aqui está... Neal Leagan herido en el costado y múltiples golpes en su cuerpo... ¿Te refieres a un hombre moreno bien parecido de ojos cafés?

-¡Es él!

\- Fue operado Candy debido a una fractura de costilla y por la herida en su costado...Ahora ha sido llevado a la sala de cuidados intermedios y se debe esperar que reaccione. La herida en su cuerpo no daño órganos, pero fue mucha la sangre que perdió. Todavía está inconsciente y no ha pasado el peligro.

-¡Oh Dios!

\- ¿Quién es él Candy?- preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Algun viejo amigo?- la pregunta de Nohemi llevaba un trasfondo diferente.

\- Neal es el hijo de las personas donde un tiempo trabajé. Lo conocí cuando éramos adolescente. No es mi amigo Nohemi, nunca lo fue...solo pienso en su desgracia, en cómo se sentiran sus padres al verlo alli, en esa sala y con todos esos aparatos en su cuerpo...pienso en eso Nohemí, en el dolor que les causará el ver así a su hijo.

-¡Tienes razón!...¡Disculpa!, yo siempre pensando equivocadamente...Bueno, por ahora esta estable y esperamos en Dios que reaccione.

-¿quién está con él?

-Creo que es su primo...

-¡Candy!

-¡Archie!- giró la Rubia al ver a su amigo salir de la habitación. Nohemí se retiró a seguir viendo a sus pacientes.

\- Les avisé a mis tíos y espero que no tarden. Dicen que los vuelos están tardados debido al clima.

-Disculpa…Disculpa Archie que te moleste con esto, pero al saber que eres el único a quien podia recurrir... crei que era conveniente...

-Ni lo digas….sabes que no puedo negar que son parte de mi Familia.

\- Bien...Creo que debo irme...Hoy empezaré de nuevo a trabajar. Espero que pronto se mejore.

-Me alegro Candy y gracias por todo

-Oh, no,no fue nada...solo cumplí con mi deber.

Minutos después la madre de Neal hacia su aparición. La imagen de la muchacha hizo que fijara su mirada en ella. Su rostro y gestos se le hacía conocido y escudriñaba cada rasgo. Candy quien sabía quien era, se sintió incomoda y se despidió de Archie a su vez saludó a la mujer que todavia tenia sus ojos en ella y se retiró.

-Archie ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

-No sé mucho, pero ahora que está en la sala de cuidados se espera que reaccione. Perdió mucha sangre por los golpes en su cuerpo y la herida de su costado que llevaba algunas horas, gracias a Dios las personas que lo encontraron dieron parte y pudieron traerlo a tiempo...El Doctor dijo que...la perdida de sangre habia generado una baja en sus plaquetas y que...

-¡Dios Santo!... ¡mi pobre hijo! ¿Quién habrá hecho semejante montruosidad?

-¡No lo sé!... hay que esperar que despierte y que el mismo diga que es lo que pasó. Las autoridades están también al pendiente, así que en cuanto reaccione no dude que ellos estarán aquí, por favor coopere para que se esclarezca quien le hizo eso a Neal.

La mujer se tumbó en el sofá de la salita de espera. Confiada en que pronto le dijeran que podía ver a su hijo. Las horas pasaban y aún no tenía nuevas noticias sobre su condición.

* * *

Pasada la medianoche Candy despertó. Se sentó en la cama y a su mente vino la imagen del rostro ensangrentado de Neal y el dolor reflejado. Sí bien el Moreno había sido una mala persona con ella, como ser humano le preocupaba su estado.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-No es nada Terry….- Ella ocultaba el motivo de su desasosiego.

-¿Nada? No mientas Candy...Sé muy bien lo que te tiene así y lo entiendo hasta cierto punto, pero lo que le pasó a ese tipo no debería quitarte el sueño. Ahora está con su familia y eso ya no es asunto tuyo- dijó molesto

-Me dijo Archie que todavía no reacciona.

-Dirás que soy un insensible y no es así, pero me enfurece que eso lo hagas tu problema Candy, amor entiendo tu sentir, pero lo que le sucedió es consecuencias de sus malas decisiones...Perdóname mi amor, pero tú no puedes hacer nada, él está en las manos de los médicos y de Dios.

-¡Tienes razón!...No se puede hacer nada...Perdóname Terry, no quiero que te molestes conmigo por algo que no nos debe afectar.

-No quiero que pienses que soy un egoísta, pero estoy seguro que los médicos estan haciendo todo lo posible e imposible por su vida, Candy deberias confiar en el trabajo que ellos hacen- las palabras de su Esposo hicieron que se sintiera bien y le sonrió.

 _-¡Terry tiene razón!_ \- se dijo internamente y poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

Sintió llegar el amanecer rápidamente, se removió en su cama estirándo su cuerpo. Giró su cabeza y vió a su esposa que aun dormía. Observó por varios minutos mientras acariciaba su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas y le dió un beso en su hombro desnudo. Pensó en no seguir tocándola y dejarla dormir, pero en ese instante al sentir la calidez de esos labios acariciar su piel poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos.

-¡Terry!...¡Dejame...dormir!- dijo con aparente enojo y una leve sonrisa.

-¡Amor, Amor!…Algo me dice que no es eso lo que quieres- siguió besando su hombro y su espalda y percibió el deseo de su Esposo. Tenía razón estaba dispuesta a recibirlo, giro su cuerpo y los besos cayeron en su boca.

-Terry…. ¡son las cinco de la mañana! ¿No te parece que…..?

-¡Qué tiene que ver la hora Candy! ¿No lo deseas también?- un beso más aprisionaron sus labios y se fueron extendiendo por su pecho luego por todo su cuerpo.

-¡No digas nada Terry!…solo ámame.

* * *

Los días seguían su curso. Había pasado una semana y Neal se recuperaba lentamente. Candy solo se limitaba a preguntar por él a Nohemí, pero solo una fue a verlo siendo la última cuando le dieron de alta. Nohemí le habia comunicado al moreno que la Rubia enfermera estaba preocupada por su salud y fue entonces que pidió verla aunque por esa última vez. Candy conoció una nueva persona en él, un hombre distinto. Pensó que quizás los medicos también habian reparado el corazón y el alma de Neal.

-Gracias por venir a verme Candy...a pesar de lo ruin que he sido contigo tu estas aquí.

-No ha sido nada Neal...Yo solo veo a un paciente más.

-Lo sé, pero también he sabido la clase de persona que eres y eso no lo puedes borrar de tu esencia, así como yo….no puedo pretender que borres de tu mente todo el horror que te hice vivir.

-¡Neal!, Dios te está dando la oportunidad otra vez. Quizás sea para que encuentres una nueva forma de vivir...busca el camino correcto. Quizás no tengo ningún derecho de decirte que hacer con tu vida, pero piensa en tí y en lo que puedes lograr.

-Sí, tengo una nueva oportunidad de vivir y hacer algo de bien con mi vida. Aún siento muchas cosas en mi corazón, eso no lo puedo deshacer...¿me entiendes?- ella asintió entendiéndo a lo que se refería- Sin embargo tengo que entender que no puedo ir en contra de lo que sientes. Mi furia hizo que me empeñara a hacer cosas viles que solo te alejaban de mí. Debí haberte procurado diferente, pero estaba tan ciego pretendiendo obtenerte de cualquier manera...¡Perdoname por todo eso Candy!...Necesito que me perdones Candy…..sé que no hay excusas para todo lo que hice, pero por favor perdóname- Candy pensó que la forma en que fue criado dañó su alma haciéndolo egoísta y cruel, escondiéndo la falta de atención de sus padres con una máscara de mezquindad. No sabía ahora cuál había sido el verdadero Neal.

-Está bien... Yo realmente te perdono…pero por favor no te inquietes. Puedes estar tranquilo.

-Gracias…yo... regresaré a Miami con mis Padres ... debo irme - ella miraba a través de la ventana del cuarto-Talvez si hubiese actuado diferente, podrías haberte fijado en mí.

-¡Quizás!- le sonrió y no quiso contradecirle, pensó además que él no estaba en su destino y que ella jamás habría sentido amor por otra persona y ahora menos porque estaba Terry a quien amaba con cada palpitar de su corazón, por quien sentía un profundo amor. Ahora por Neal solo sentía una sincera compasión, ni siquiera una amistad había nacido entre ellos, pero si deseaba sinceramente que el muchacho estuviese bien y cambiara su vida - Bueno, es momento de irme….deseo que tu recuperación vaya en aumento...¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!

Salió de la habitación a vista de la mujer madura que se encontraba esperando. El alta ya había sido otorgada y solo estaban en espera de la llegada del padre del muchacho. Eliza en ese instante se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital con Ellison. Había llegado un par de días atrás luego que la Madre le avisó.

-Permiso Señora...

-Vaya…no pensé encontrarte aquí. Han sido muchos años. Estas muy cambiada.

-Sí, han sido muchos años.

-¿De qué hablabas con Neal? ¿Piensas que puedes envolverlo?...claro como no pudiste con Anthony, ahora quieres engatuzar a mi hijo.

-Por lo que veo usted no ha cambiado nada...Señora….usted nunca dejará ser la misma y se equivoca. No me interesa su hijo de la manera que usted cree. Nunca me interesó y no es ahora que será. ¿Cómo cree usted que podría interesarme en una persona que es la viva imagen de la maldad? Lamento mucho lo que le ha pasado a Neal y como enfermera me preocupo por todos los pacientes, no me cabe duda que la forma de ser tanto de Neal como de Eliza ha sido por la educación equivocada que ustedes les han dado.

-¡Como te atreves a cuestionar la manera en que he educado a mis hijos!...¡Eres una insolente!

-Sí, una insolente por decir la verdad...Neal solo es el reflejo de su prepotencia, de su orgullo. Eliza es la viva imagen de su soberbia y de su envidia.

-Pero, pero ¿Quién te crees?

-Una mujer...nada más una mujer completa y para su tranquilidad en cuanto a querer engatuzar a Neal como usted dice, le daré un dato que, no debería importarle, pero como sus palabras me causan aversión debo decirle que estoy casada y soy muy feliz porque tengo a mi lado a un maravilloso hombre.

Con sonrisa burlesca comentó- como si eso fuese un impedimento en mujeres como tú- Candy giró para retirarse dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca. No tenía caso seguir hablando con esa mujer.

* * *

Se incorporó al escuchar el sonido del auto. Había estado pensando en él toda la mañana. Era la primera vez que saldrían juntos a pesar de haber esperado un mes no fue sino hasta un tiempo después que lo harian ya sin ocultarse. Karen de naturaleza inquieta y quizás hasta un tanto despreocupada en su vida personal, es decir que, si bien no le importaba lo que la gente hablara de su vida, las veces que en incógnita se encontraban siendo esto en lugares muy reservados, siempre se mostró reacia a la muestras públicas de afecto de Mcgregor.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-¡Es maravilloso!, pero no dejo de sentirme incomoda Harry. La gente nos vé y me imagino todo lo que se estarán preguntando.

-Chismes tontos quizás…sobre quién será esa bella mujer que llevo del brazo...No tomes importancia….sabes bien que en todas partes y en especial uno como éste el cotilleo no es la excepción. Hay muchas personas a las que les encanta esa costumbre siempre habrá personas que seremos el blanco perfecto para ello.

-¿Frecuentas mucho este lugar? es muy elegante…

-Si…pero si prefieres podemos ir a otro lugar.

-Oh, no no…Claro que no Harry. Es solo que quizás no esté a la altura de este sitio- No es que Karen no lo fuera, pero no estaba acostumbrada a lugares tan, pero tan finos como ese, pero tan lleno de gente chismosa- el edificio de estilo clásico y parte contemporáneo fue contruido con tanta elegancia que despertaba la curiosidad y fascinación de todos los que lo frecuentaban y era perfecto para una velada romántica. El enorme salón adornado con monumentos perfectos.

-¡Tonterías!, eres una mujer preciosa y elegante, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?... Más bien seria si este lugar está a tu altura mi amor- ambos sonrieron y fueron llevados al lugar que Mcgregor había reservado con anterioridad- pediremos de cenar en este instante, ¿te parece?

-Sí, está bien.

La noche fue maravillosa. La relación se acrecentaba y los planes de estar juntos se estaban concretando. Varias de las personas reconocieron en ella a la actriz importante de la Compañía Stratford y viéndola de cerca se presentaba más bonita que en los afiches publicitarios que adornaban las marquesinas y varios sitos de la Ciudad. Muchos de esas personas que lo conocían sabían que el hombre recién se había divorciado , pero conocían casi nada de aquella mujer que fue su Esposa, solo sabían que se llamaba Susanna que tenían un hijo, pero nada más. Harry no le gustaba descubrir nada de su Familia pese a ser un importante hombre de negocios, además Susanna no era de salir del brazo de Mcgregor, por la razón que, no le importaba su compañía. Así que ahora fue bueno pues no podían hacer conjeturas, ni comparaciones.

Esa noche Susanna estaba llena de furia y rencor ¿Por qué razón, pues había recibido una noticia que no le fue de su agrado. se fue a su recamara con su mente confusa. La noticia de que Harry salía con otra mujer había llegado hasta ella y quiso obtener el nombre de quien se trataba, pero no fue posible. Ahora la vanidad y el orgullo de Susanna estaba herido, estaba lastimado. Se había convencido de que Mcgregor jamás tendría una mujer como ella. Muchas veces se dijo que no habría mujer que la pudiera superar en la vida de Harry y que tarde o temprano regresaría aunque sea para después rechazarlo. La madre de Susanna se mostró preocupada por el repentino cambio de ánimo en su hija y trató de conversar con ella sin obtener nada positivo. Una semana después todo transcurría con total normalidad, sin embargo la cabeza de Susanna Marlow estallaría por su curiosidad imperiosa de saber quién era esa mujer con quien Harry salía. La información que le dieron esa noche la había dejado inquieta. "Tu exmarido se encuentra aquí con una mujer y los veo muy cariñosos", "es una Actriz de la Compañía Stratford, tú debes de conocerla- fue lo único que supo luego que su informante cortara la llamada tras haber sido sorprendida por el marido. Su egoísmo no la dejaba tranquila. Ese egoísmo era enorme, tan enorme que ella misma no podía enfrentarlo. No pudo más con su impaciencia, salió errática y así estuvo por varias horas hasta que sus pasos la llevaron hasta la Compañía.

-Buenos días Padrino…. ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Susanna?...me sorprende verte hija, en realidad esperaba pronto que me visitaras. Habría querido ir a verte, pero no sé dónde estás viviendo ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…. mejor que nunca Padrino. Es obvio que se ha enterado lo de mi divorcio. ¿Cierto?. La noticia salió en el diario.

-A decir verdad no me enteré por los diarios...Tu madre me lo dijo y está muy preocupada por tí...dice que estás muy triste y aislada...respeto las decisiones de ustedes, pero no entiendo su divorcio, pensé que las cosas entre ustedes estaban bien. Fue una sorpresa para mí enterarme de eso.

\- Mi madre exagera Padrino...y son ideas de ella que yo estoy triste...no, en lo absoluto, estoy mejor que nunca y era algo inminente. No podíamos seguir juntos… yo acepté la separación porque, porque nos alejamos mucho y la rutina, los viajes de Harry terminaron por aburrirme…era algo que tenía que ser. Nuestro matrimonio se enfrió. ¡El amor se terminó! sucede en muchas familias- Es evidente que Robert desconocía el motivo yugular de todo

-Es verdad, suele suceder en muchas familias, pero… ¿Acaso te fue infiel?

-Oh, no, no Padrino…lo de nosotros fue un acuerdo en común. Somos adultos y fue la mejor manera.

-Bien, entonces sabes que Harry en cualquier momento puede encontrar a alguien más, ¿cierto? es un hombre joven y según las malas lenguas parece que está recién saliendo con una mujer.

-Claro que lo sé Padrino y me daría mucho gusto que asi fuera- mintió descaradamente- Asi mismo yo necesito rehacer mi vida.

-También sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo en lo que sea, en lo que necesiten. No estás sola, nosotros estaremos contigo, tu madre y tu hijo.

-Yo….no…Henry no está conmigo.

-¿Cómo que no está contigo? es tu hijo Susanna, tu tienes el derecho de tener a tu hijo. ¿Harry te ha quitado a Henry? si es asi puedo ayudarte por su custodia, no soy abogado pero entiendo que en estos casos hay custodia compartida. Puedo hablar con mi abogado para que te ayude...

-Padrino, Henry se quedó con su Padre porque así lo decidi yo... Es lo mejor….yo no tengo…como

-Me parece que escuché mal y ¿has abandonado de nuevo a tu hijo?

-No, no es así, pero yo no puedo ofrecerle mucho …Harry tiene todo y le puede dar la mejor educación que necesita.

-¡Es increíble!, te escucho y pienso que no eres tu quien dices esas cosas. Una madre lucha por su hijo y hace todo lo posible por tenerlo.

-Por favor Padrino….estoy harta que me critiquen todo lo que hago. Yo vine porque…ya ni sé a que vine...

-Espero que no vengas a buscar lo que no se te ha perdido Susanna. ¿Entendido?...no quiero problemas.

-Mejor me voy….no fue buena idea haber venido…Adiós...

Salio furiosa de la oficina azotando la puerta. Robert en los tantos años de conocer a la tierna Susanna no le había visto de esa manera. El brillo en la mirada de su ahijada era distinto. En ese momento Karen iba pasando por el pasillo y tropezó con la muchacha que casi la tumba en el piso.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

-¡Fíjate tú…idiota! - vocifero en contra de la castaña y siguió su camino. Al salir hasta la calle se sorprendió ver el auto de Harry estacionado en una esquina de la Compañía. Ahora estaba segura de lo que le habían dicho sobre él. Poco a poco se fue acercando Harry estaba dentro con los vidrios bajos. Los golpeó de manera escandalosa y el hombre salió furioso del auto.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a tí? ¿Estás loca?-Harry frunció el ceño

-¿Estas esperando a tu noviecita?- ¡que rápido!….o es que ya la tenías mientras seguíamos casados- Harry seguía en silencio no queria un escandalo en plena calle- ¿No vas a decir nada?

-¡No tengo por que hacerlo! …... por favor retírate.

-¿Para qué?… ¿no quieres que la conozca?... ¿Tienes miedo?...- decia mientras con su mirada buscaba por todos lados.

-¿Qué buscas? deja de actuar como una loca...No entiendo cual es tu molestia. Ya estamos divorciados y no tengo por qué rendirte explicaciones de mi vida, con quien salgo o no. Si no te retiras me veré obligado a hacer algo que no quiero. Tendré que llamar a la policia-Harry tomó su teléfono pero fue a Karen a quien llamó para que no saliera, buscaba protegerla pero fue demasiado tarde y quizás era lo mejor, no había necesidad de esconderse más.

-¡Buenas Tardes!

-¿Tú? ¿qué haces aquí?...nadie te ha llamado.

-Tu no, pero, él sí- dijo señalándo al hombre.

-¡Karen!- exclamo el hombre.

-Creo que hay que dejarle bien claro a Susanna, que es lo que hago aquí- Susanna solo se limitaba a ver los rostros de ambos sin decir una palabra-Sí, es necesario que sepas que…

\- Que Karen y yo estamos saliendo – los ojos de Susanna se abrieron sorpresivamente y se enfureció- ahora ya lo sabes y por favor te pido que no te metas en mi vida. Sé que esto ha golpeado tu vanidad, pero fue la opción que tu quisiste desde hace mucho tiempo...simplemente me cansé y quiero vivir mi vida con ella...la mujer que amo.

-¡Malditos! Son unos malditos. Maldita Karen tramposa y embaucadora….¡Me quitaste a mi Esposo!

-¡No te he quitado nada querida!...Yo no quito maridos...aún no llego a tu nivel- las palabras camufladas de Karen la hicieron entrar en furia

-¡Ahora te crees que has ganado!...Claro que sí!...de no ser por ti…Harry habría vuelto conmigo. No es tarde...ustedes no estan casados...¡estúpida ilusa!

-¡Di todo lo que quieras! saca todo el veneno que llevas dentro-¡Vámonos!...no quiero seguir escuchándola.

-Le diré a mi Padrino para que te bote de la Compañia, Vamos a ver que pensará cuando sepa que fuiste amante de mi Esposo... te echará a la calle para evitar el escandalo...¡Maldita mujerzuela!

-¡Anda ve y dile!...no me importa- dijo Karen con seguridad.

-Anda Susanna y entonces también tu Padrino sabrá lo que tú has hecho durante estuvimos casados...¡tu decides!

Arrancó el auto y una estela de humo quedó en el ambiente nublando los pensamientos de Susanna. Vió el auto alejarse y su orgullo fue golpeado aún más. La mujer con la que su Ex-esposo salía era nada mas que Karen otra a quien odiaba ahora mucho más

-¡Esto no se quedara así!- pensó internamente- ahora creen haber ganado, pero ya buscaré la manera que me paguen esta humillación...se los juro por mi vida.

Iban en silencio mientras Harry conducía. El encuentro con Susanna lo había dejado muy molesto. Su mirada al frente y su ceño fruncido lo demostraban. Karen rompió con la incomodidad.

-Harry...perdona por todas esas cosas que dije...sé que es la madre de tu hijo y yo...no me pude contener.

-Oh, no deberias disculparte por eso y creo que es momento de que hable con Robert...No le tengo miedo a las amenazas de Susanna, pero la conozco y...sé muy bien que es capaz de tejer una buena historia que la favorezca.

-Yo... he hablado con él...fue por eso que le dije a Susanna que no me importaba nada.

-¿Sí?...mejor aún entonces...como dije una vez, es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella, pero le hablaré y dejaré bien en claro nuestra situación.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.

Buenos y malos todos son valiosos para mi.

** Espero que les guste el capitulo.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola chicas, Quiero desearles un Feliz año nuevo 2019 con mucha prosperidad. Que todos los planes y deseos se puedan concretar con la ayuda del altisimo, y bien espero terminar pronto esta historia. Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, sus sugerencias u opiniones, realmente han sido muy valiosos para mi, pues ayudan en gran manera. La vida es así, a veces no hayamos lógica en ciertos asuntos, pero ese es el vivir, reconocer y aprender y yo les agradezco sus criticas simplemente soy una aficionada inexperta que gusta de escribir.

* * *

por Angy Granchester

Susanna había quedado atrás llena de furia viendo desaparecer el auto entre el bullicio y el humo negro que quedó disperso en el ambiente. Su mente era un huracán de pensamientos y sentimientos confrontados ¿Algún dia podrá entender que Harry ya había dado vuelta a la página y solo quería rehacer su historia? ¿Podrá a su vez aceptar también que lo suyo con Terence Granchester dejó ser hacía mucho tiempo?. Tuvo dos oportunidades y ninguna supo valorar ni aprovechar. La personalidad de Susanna era simplemente insoportable; desde posesiva y egoista hasta mucho más, Mcgregor se hartó de ella. Alguien que conociera a Susanna y dijera o negara todo lo que esa mujer implicaba seria etiquetado como un tonto ciego y estúpido. Eso en un principio lo reconoció así, al haber permitido que ella entrara de nuevo en su vida. Jamás debió haberlo hecho. Robert lo sabía y aunque le doliera que su querida Susanna estuviera sola, debía aceptar que es lo que ella escogió para vivir. Tuvo todo, pero la Marlow odiaba a Harry y todo lo que el significaba. ¿Cómo entender lo que hay en su mente? ¿Por qué culpar a un hombre que solo le habia dado un lugar? ¿Acaso no es lo que buscaba?. Harry representaba su derrota como mujer, por quedarse con un hombre solo porque otro no responderia a sus caprichos. Odiaba a Terry por su desprecio después de decirle muchas veces que la amaba. Odiaba a Candy y ahora Karen se habia sumado a su lista porque según por su causa Harry no volvió. Lo ha perdido todo. Por un momento pensó en olvidarse de todo y seguir con su vida quizás lejos de todos ellos- Eso sería aceptar mi derrota-musitó. Su orgullo y su vanidad no se lo iban a permitir, mientras los celos sobresalian más fuertes que su razonamiento- ¡Nada tuvo sentido!-Se dijo internamente- Por supuesto que nada tuvo sentido. Susanna no coordinaba entre sus acciones y sus palabras. Sintió que un vacío se alojaba en su corazón frío y pesado y la imagen de Terry no se apartaba de su mente, pensarlo con otra mujer poseyéndola como lo hizo con ella le produjo que en sus entrañas se removiera el odio exhalando un suspiro doloroso y sintiéndo en sus venas un hilo asfixiante recorrer como un tempano de hielo que le paralizó la sangre. Se sentía humillada. Volviendo en sí, regresaba sobre sus pasos hasta el estacionamiento.

* * *

Conducía por la Avenida del Times Square con los ojos fijos en la carretera y su ceño fruncido que demostraba su molestia.

-Karen, ¿Qué dijo el Señor Robert cuando le comentaste nuestra situación? ¿En realidad lo tomó sin importancia?

-No te niego que me dio mucho temor en un principio, sin embargo me armé valor y supe que debía hacerlo Harry. No sé si hacía mal al no esperar que tú hablaras con el, pero no deseo tener malos entendidos. Pensé en que en cualquier momento podría saberlo, recuerda que nos hemos expuesto y bien cambiar las cosas a su conveniencia- suspiro profundamente- Creí que me despediría en ese instante, por su lealtad y cariño con Susanna, después de todo es como su hija, pero extrañamente lo comprendió.

-De todos modos hablaré con él cuando se presente la oportunidad.

-Pienso que no es necesario, el es muy consciente de las cosas. De hecho me dijo que ese asunto es mio y tuyo y de nadie más y que, somos libres y estamos en el derecho de hacer nuestras vidas.

-Tú… ¿te sientes tranquila?

-Lo estoy… es lo que debía hacer y de cierto modo siento que las cosas se han resuelto de buena manera.

-Si…¡Tienes razón!...- giró- ¿Quieres ir a Casa o a algún otro lugar?

-¡Solo dejame en mi departamento por favor! No deseo en estos momentos ir a ningun otro lugar y si gustas podria preparar algo de cenar.

-Me parece buena idea...Será como tú digas.

* * *

-¡Susi!, hija, por favor abre- Había llegado sin decir nada e inmediamente echó llave a su habitación- La madre solo alcanzo a ver las puntas de su largo cabello lacio al entrar

-Mamá, no me molestes…¡No quiero hablar!..Vete por favor.

-Es hora de cenar Susi, no deberías...

-¡Dejame en paz!- grito histérica- He dicho que no me molestes.

-¡Esto ya ha sido suficiente!- La paciencia se había disipado y de golpe abrió la puerta sin su autorización- no sé qué es lo que pretendes con tu infantil actitud, haces de tu vida un desastre y ahora ¿te encierras?...enfrenta tu situación, tus problemas, me tienes cansada y si quieres estar sola, pues entonces te dejaré sola y me iré de esta casa.

-Oh, no, no, por favor madre no te vayas…. ¡Perdóname!, es solo que no me siento bien. Nada está bien, pero por favor no te vayas.

-Hija, me duele verte así. Me duele que no pongas nada de tu parte para seguir adelante. Un divorcio no es el fin del mundo, no eres la primera ni la última. Eres joven y bonita, empieza de nuevo Susi- su tono era casi de manera suplicante.

-Mamá, ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¿Por qué no pude tener lo que quiero?

-Lo tuviste hija, pero no le diste el valor que se requería...Disculpame pero yo no puedo dejar de decirte que ha sido la cosecha de lo que sembraste en tu vida, con tu proceder. Tuviste un hombre que te amó y que te dió un hijo y sigues reclamándole a la vida- La muchacha descansaba su cabeza sobre una almohada y sus lágrimas salian sin poder detenerlas.

\- No pude tener a Terry para mi…también me olvidó por esa fulana insipida ¿en qué fallé mamá? Yo lo amaba tanto y era capaz de todo por él...y ahora Harry me deja por una estúpida actriz...Yo soy mil veces mejor que ellas- En realidad Susanna amaba a Terry, pero su amor era retorcido y enfermo.

-¡Olvídalos!...empieza otra vez... No tiene que te lamentes por eso...¡Dejalos en tu pasado!... puedes encontrar la felicidad solo si tú quieres, tienes a tu hijo que necesita de tí y quien sabe si en un futuro encuentres a alguien que te ame….para empezar con eso debes tener amor por tu hijo. Si no has logrado ser madre, no creo que puedas ser una buena mujer.

-¡Mi hijo!... Mi hijo fue un error en mi vida.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. Mi nieto no tiene la culpa de que lo trajeras al mundo. No se merece que no lo quieras Susi.

-Lo digo y punto….no solo me case con Harry, sino que además le tuve un hijo...¡Qué estúpida fui!

-¡Qué cruel eres!

-Por favor dejame sola y vete…..no quiero tu lástima ni tus consejos...No quiero nada, nada- esos cambios de ánimos, el no aceptar la realidad de su vida le preocupaban mucho.

* * *

Tras una semana de haber vuelto miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación todavía recuperándose. Las heridas iban sanando poco a poco así mismo su mente se aclaraba y las resoluciones tomadas se hacian mas fuertes. Se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que había hecho de su vida. La crianza de la madre y la actitud aislada del Padre habian hecho mella en su caracter y eso le trajo consigo acciones inaceptables, sin embargo como adulto debia saber que camino era el correcto. Recordó las últimas palabras de Candy de tener una segunda oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Vino a su mente el día en que se despidieron en aquella habitación del hospital. Seguía teniendo sentimientos por Candy, pero comprendía que no tenía nada que hacer allá, porque jamás sería suya, era momento de hacer un giro y dar una nueva dirección en su vida. Candy era muy feliz con su marido y con su hijo y no tenía derecho de molestarla más. Era momento de ver hacia el frente y reconstruir un futuro propio.

El padre de Neal estuvo de viaje por negocios, no apareció durante su estadía en el hospital , pero estuvo pendiente del muchacho. A su regreso y en principio estaba muy molesto con él, pero luego de saberlo dispuesto a trabajar en sus Empresas una vez se recuperara ablandó su furia. Ellison pasaba unos dias en la Mansión de sus suegros a petición de Eliza que quería estar segura de que su hermano estaba bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes Cuñado?...Le sorprendió el hombre al entrar- estuviste a punto de dejar este mundo….Mira que tus amiguitos te jugaron una mala pasada- el comentario de Ellison le ardió en la sangre.

-Deberías pedir permiso antes de entrar, ¿No te parece?- dijo molesto mientras lentamente se acercaba de nuevo a la cama.

-¡Tú y tus delicadezas!...¡Mira como te dejaron!- sonrió burlonamente

Ese tipo no le caía nada bien, pero tratándose del marido de su hermana se lo tenía que aguantar, bueno a ver hasta donde lo soportaría- No son delicadezas, a eso se le llama educación, pero parece que pese a todo no conoces de ello.

-Agradece que he venido a verte...

-No te lo he pedido, pero de todos modos gracias Ellison...Ahora por favor, ¿puedes retirarte?, necesito descansar.

-Yo no te caigo para nada bien, ¿cierto?- Neal le sostuvo la mirada- pues estamos a mano.

-Bueno ya que estamos siendo sinceros he de decirte que estás en lo cierto...Me caes tan mal...

-No entiendo por qué...Soy el marido de tu hermana y...

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese estúpido matrimonio. Eliza es una mujer joven. Ustedes no tienen nada en común.

-¡Te equivocas cuñado!...si lo hay...tu hermana ama el dinero tanto, como todo lo que tengo y yo estoy dispuesto a darselo- Neal apartó su mirada- bueno no he venido a hablar de mi, solo quise ver como estabas...Adios.

No lo podia soportar era áspero y grosero. Le chocaba la presencia de ese tipo, un par de veces no le gustó el trato que le daba a su hermana, sin embargo consideró que debia mantenerse al margen.

Ellison tenía 48 años y su primera esposa Linda Hooker tuvieron muy jovenes a Cristhopher Ellison un hombre de 30 años. Christopher Ellison se desligó de sus padres años atrás y solo regresó cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte repentina de su madre a quien no pudo ver antes de morir, yendose de nuevo a Boston. Las diferencias de carácter entre los dos Ellison había hecho el distanciamiento, sin embargo habia pensado mucho en su padre y decidio que regresaria creyendo que continuaba solo y que quizás necesitara de la compañía de un hijo y dejaría a un lado su resentimiento.

* * *

Dias después entre las cuatro paredes de la Mansión Ellison se discutía sin parar un asunto privado. Fuera de esas paredes todo parecía normal. Los sirvientes miraban una pareja amorosa y un esposo comprensivo y dedicado. El asunto privado era simple y llanamente que la nueva Señora Ellison no se sentía bien y no quería volver a tener intimidad con su marido. Ellison estaba harto y enfurecido porque si bien era un viejo, era de buen vestir con presencia y elegancia y ante los demás era otra persona, pero no resultaba atractivo a los ojos de Eliza. En la primera noche, pensó que sería algo así como _"hasta no probar no sabes si te gustará"._ ¡Gran error! no resultó como lo esperaba, era simple, tosco y torpe, un perfecto animal que cada noche lo llevaba con engaños con tal que no volviera a suceder, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo le duraría sostenerse. Eliza le afirmaba siempre que lo amaba y no entendía su comportamiento.

-¡Todas las noches me dices lo mismo!….¡Estoy cansado! Siempre te sientes mal. Deberiamos ver a un médico... Estamos recién casados y puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que has estado conmigo... De haber sabido todo eso no me habría casado con una mujer inservible como tú- Eliza tenía la oportunidad de dejarlo, pero no pensaría nunca en un divorcio, eso sería más vergonzoso según ella. Además que le pesaban más los millones de Ellison.

-¡Que culpa tengo!...quisiera estar bien y poder cumplirte, pero no puedo….No seas egoísta Marcus, si de verdad me quisieras no actuarias de esa manera…solo piensas en ti y en tus satisfacciones. ¿Qué te cuesta esperar?

-¡Empiezo a creer que no tienes nada! Y que todo es una farsa para no estar conmigo...Debería entender que éste matrimonio solo fue por tu conveniencia...por mi dinero.

-No, claro que no...Me casé contigo porque te amo...No sé de dónde sacas tantas tonterías. En este momento no me siento bien.

-¡Quiero tener un hijo contigo Eliza!, pero de esta manera creo que nunca se dará.

-¿Un hijo?- preguntó con terror abriendo sus ojos.

-Si, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?...soy tu marido, lo mas normal es que tengamos un hijo.

-¡No!...es decir...no tan pronto- Ellison abrió la puerta y salió furioso-…. ¿dónde vas?

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí…- salió azotando la puerta y dirigió hasta la terraza.

-¡Viejo estúpido!...¿Tener un hijo con eso?...Oh, no no, pero...- Eliza pensó que debería cambiar su actitud si quería mantener su matrimonio.

-¡Espera!- fue tras él- Marcus…Yo…- la vio fijamente- Yo… voy a darme una ducha y te espero en la recámara- sonrió y Eliza se dijo internamente " _total solo debo fingir otra vez que este viejo es un hombre extraordinario", pero ni loca le tendría un hijo a este anciano decrepito_ "..." _primero muerta_ "

Minutos después Marcus estaba en la habitación esperándola, al salir de la ducha él clavó su mirada en ella y observó que su Joven esposa era muy bonita y hermosa sintiendose orgulloso de tener una mujer como ella en su cama. Si Eliza podía fingir un momento de placer perfectamente podía fingir una sonrisa. Así que con toda la garra y el soporte de lo que le producía su marido se entregó a él nuevamente y en cada roce de las manos de Marcus le crecían cayos a su corazón. Esa noche Ellison durmió como un animal y a ella le fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron como una rafaga de viento y en el hospital de Nueva York Candy se encontraba con su entrenamiento a las enfermeras entre teórico y práctico el tiempo pasaba veloz y antes de mediodía ella emprendía su viaje de nuevo a su Residencia ansiosa de ver a su hijo. Acomodaba su tiempo entre el trabajo y su familia. Un trabajo que le gustaba y que equilibraba su vida, ¿por que no hacerlo? no le consumía tiempo, regularmente llegaba a la hora de la comida y se encargaba completamente de su hijo desligando de toda responsabilidad a Laura quien después se reunía con Sandra la otra persona que habían contratado en los asuntos de la casa que era inmensa. Laura se habia convertido en el ama de llaves de los Granchester.

Llegada la hora de la cena la conversación giró en torno a sus trabajos, lo que hicieron durante el día así como sus proyectos como familia, la comunicación entre los esposos relucía siempre y eso era muy bueno.

-¿Regresaste temprano?- preguntó observando el perfil de su Esposa.

-Sí Terry...y no te preocupes que todo está bien..-El hombre se incorporó inquieto- ¿Qué pasa Terry?

-¡Quisiera retenerte en Casa!, pero no quiero ser un estúpido machista. Quiero...- sus verdes ojos lo miraban fijo- ¡no tienes por qué trabajar!- lo dijo de una vez sabiendo su reacción.

-¡Terry!, esto ya lo hablamos…

-Candy…

-Terry… ¿Por qué ahora?...Todo va bien amor...por favor...

Un fuerte suspiro salio del pecho de Terry- No me hagas caso…soy un tonto que, no quiere que andes por las calles conduciendo, puede ser peligroso.

-No ando por las calles todo el tiempo conduciendo -dijo molesta- no me pasará nada.

-¡Tienes razón!, sigo actuando egoístamente.

-¡No digas eso mi amor!…entiendo tu preocupación, pero te juro que estaré bien- lo abrazó por la cintura y el apartó su mirada - por favor Mírame….confía en mí- Terry le dió un beso en sus labios mientras sus manos se ubicaban en la nuca de Candy atrayéndola hacia sí para profundizar más el beso. Al separarse ambos sonrieron y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició los labios femeninos.

-¡Te amo! – volvió a tomar sus labios y se fundió en ella, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Candy y moldeaba su cintura como si fuera un alfarero. Ella por su parte sentía que la respiración le fallaba cuando tomaba su boca.

-Te amo Terry y no me cansaré de decirtelo.

-Tú también eres el amor de mi vida, de mi cuerpo de todo lo que soy.

* * *

Al siguiente dia luego que Candy había terminado su horario quiso tomarse un café y aprovecho que Nohemí se encontraba en el lugar. Desde que se habian visto de nuevo no habian tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

-¡Qué bien que te encuentro! Supongo que estas de descanso y podemos aprovechar un rato para hablar.

-No quiero que te retrases Candy.

\- Tenemos una conversación pendiente. ¿Recuerdas?...Bueno eso si tú quieres que hablemos.

-Bueno, si...hace tiempo que no conversamos y necesito de mi amiga, que me escuche

-Seré directa Nohemi….¿Que paso contigo y Michael?

-Eh, nada...No pasó nada.

-¿Nada?¡No te entiendo!

-En efecto no paso nada... ya sabes él se fue a España cuando hicimos seria la relación, "si se le puede llamar una relación" y bueno aunque nos mantenemos en comunicación creo que esto no funcionará.

-Pero, me dices que hay comunicación, sabes que se fue por trabajo...¿Por qué dices que no funcionara? ¿Es que no lo amas? si no me equivoco Michael esta pronto a volver...Recuerdo que un poco antes de dar a luz a Richard me dijiste que él se había ido.

-Si

-Sé que no es facil asimilarlo, entiendo un año esperándolo, pero un año no es un siglo y no creo que hayas dejado de quererlo, o ¿Sí?... él pronto volverá...Nohemí, Michael es un hombre maravilloso…. ¡No dejes que el amor de ustedes se pierda!

-¡No sé!, no sé qué pensar o esperar de esto. En realidad lo quiero mucho, pero no es el tipo de relación que busco...Imaginate que tenga que volver a irse y entonces...¿Cómo será mi vida?...yo se que es un médico y que es algo inevitable, pero...

-Entonces, ¿Piensas dejarlo?

-Candy….

-Si mantuvo contacto contigo es porque guarda la esperanza que al regresar tu amor seguirá intacto…. Si no estuvo contigo no quiere decir que no te ame.

-No estoy muy segura de eso Candy...

-Solo haz lo que tu corazón te dicte y si entre ustedes hay algo no lo dejes ir, de lo contrario solo se sincera con él.

\- Gracias por tus palabras, las tomare en cuenta, en verdad yo quiero mucho a Michael... desde que lo vi me gustó mucho ese hombre, pero ya ves que soy tan impredecible y muchas veces digo las cosas sin pensar, bien no sé que pasará con mi vida...Quizás tengo miedo de enfrentar los cambios, siempre me han dado miedo los cambios, pero ya es hora de darle la cara...¿verdad?

-Asi se habla amiga, pero te repito...solo haz lo que tu corazón te diga, únicamente escuchalo.

-Gracias...Ahora debo irme. Sabes, estoy en el pabellón donde atiende tu amigo el Rubio hermoso.

-¡Santo Dios!

-Solo digo lo que veo y la verdad es que ese bombón está precioso- Candy rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza- Descuida amiga….ja ja ja...¡Adiós!

* * *

El sol apenas empezaba a salir y en el hospital se encontraba la mayoría del personal, enfermeras se iban y otras regresaban. La noche anterior Nohemí había hecho turno y solo quería llegar a su departamento que justo quedaba interno, darse un baño y regresar a las 7 de la mañana. Atravezaba las puertas del edificio. Anteriormente habia dejado todos sus utencilios listos para un nuevo dia de trabajo.

-¡Buenos dias Nohemi!- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Albert al verla llegar

-¿Doctor? ¿usted tan temprano por aqui?- dijo viendo su reloj de mano- ¡Tal parece que lo botaron de la cama!- cayó de inmediato- ups, perdón...yo...

-Ja ja ja...No te preocupes...Has trabajado mucho y supongo que ni siquiera te has tomado un Café.

-Supone bien….apenas me dio tiempo de ir y darme un baño.

-Quiso madrugar porque hay muchas cosas pendientes, Vamos a la cafeteria que yo también me muero por un café y de paso platicamos sobre los pendientes….Te invito- Dentro de la cafetería además de sus tazas de cafe necesitan comer. Nohemí admiraba al guapo rubio e hizo comparaciones con Michael que no se quedaba atrás y de este último sí que estaba enamorada, solo que la distancia y el tiempo aún le pesaba en su corazón.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación Doctor, de verdad que me moría de hambre- dijo mientras tocaba su plano estómago- y pensar que hasta la hora de la comida le daria cabida.

-No fue nada. ¿Sabes que me recuerdas mucho cuando era joven claro, cuando estudiaba y empecé a ejercer esta profesión?

-¿Si?, pero usted no es tan viejo para que diga "cuando era joven".

-Quizás no, pero no soy más aquel muchacho que vivía solo y que muchas veces sacrifiqué mi estómago primero por mis estudios y luego por mi trabajo, si...Recuerdo que pasaba noches de desvelo, dias que me levantaba muy temprano y todo para lograr lo que ahora soy.

-Lo bueno es que ahora usted está casado y ya no debe pasar por esas calamidades.

-Así es.

-Su esposa debe sentirse muy orgullosa de tener un hombre como usted, que ha luchado mucho. Además que, Candy me ha contado la gran ayuda que fue cuando cuidaba a Terry cuando no podía caminar... Siempre valora su ayuda como algo invaluable

-Si, y me lo ha dicho...Digo mi Esposa y ella.

-¡Qué bonito!... digo, tener a alguien que le diga a uno lo valioso que es y la importancia que tiene en su vida...

-Bueno, ¡Candy siempre exagera!

-Sí, eso es verdad ja ja ja-ambos rieron, Nohemí al recordar que cada vez que se refería a Albert como el bello bombón la rubia entornaba los ojos llena de sorpresa.

-¿Nohemí?- se escuchó una voz detras de ellos haciendo que se incorpore de golpe.

-¡Michael!... ¿Qué haces aquí?... digo… ¡que sorpresa verte!

-Buenos Días Albert

-Hola Michael…mucho gusto de volver a verte

-Igualmente

-Bueno yo me retiro Nohemí….Michael...los dejo y luego te veo.

-Adiós…y gracias por todo.

La miraba fijamente esperando algo más de ella, pero no llegó. Después de un año ¿Qué esperaba? Quizás lo habia olvidado.

-Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante…-arguyó molesto

-No, de hecho debo irme. Es hora de tomar mi turno- La enfermera esquivaba su mirada

-Nohemí….tenia tantos deseos de verte, pero parece que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Que dices?...No pasa nada...solo es...

-Supones mal si piensas que creeré que no pasa nada, cuando después de un año me preguntas que, ¿que hago aquí?.

-Oh, no…ya sabes como soy…siempre digo las cosas sin pensar….eso es un gran defecto que no superaré nunca- comentó contrariada

-¿Te gusta Albert?

-¿Queé?...Eres un tonto… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...él es un hombre casado…no puedo negar...es precioso y todo, pero...

-¡Pero te gusta!

-¡Claro que no idiota!...yo te amo a ti- se soprendio por sus palabras y con sus manos cubrió su boca y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de la vergüenza.

Michael sonrió al escuchar que ella lo amaba- ¿Eso también fue dicho sin pensar? Espero que sea lo contrario- porque yo también te amo.

-Michael….yo

-Shhhh- puso un dedo en sus labios- No digas nada….vendré por ti cuando salgas… ¿entendido?- le dio un beso fugaz y se retiró.

-Sí.

* * *

-Terry…haz estado muy bien en las grabaciones. Tienes un rostro radiante, de muy buen ánimo...pero- se detuvo un momento- con cara de bobo feliz.

El castaño sonrió de medio lado- ¡soy Feliz!...y puedo decir lo mismo de tí….una sonrisa permanente en tu rostro, aún cuando quieres ser sarcástica, odiosa e insoportable.

-¡Terry!

-Es verdad….si pudieras verte ahora mismo en un espejo …. tienes una sonrisa de idiota que llega hasta tu mirada…- Karen se sonrojó porque en efecto, todo para ella era hermoso.

-Bueno es que tengo una razón importante….

-¿Y eso?

-¡Harry y yo nos vamos a casar!.

-¿Cierto? Te felicito cascarrabias, pero ese tipo aún no ha hablado conmigo- dijo con tono serio

-¿contigo?, pero ¿Por qué tiene que hablar contigo?- ella sabía que sus bromas querían llevarla al límite, pero no le daría el gusto y le seguiría su juego.

-Bien, porque tú no tienes quien te respalde y yo como tu amigo tengo la función así, como de un hermano…. ¿o no?...Así que tiene que hablar conmigo.

-Terry….bueno, es verdad …. ¡Tienes razón!….no tengo a nadie y en realidad necesito de….

-¡Un hermano!... ¿Lo ves?

-Si, ¡por supuesto!

-Puedo serlo….Karen... Quiero ser yo quien te lleve en tu boda...¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué, qué digo?...Bueno… que si Terry.

-Tenemos tiempo de descanso ahora ...vamos al restaurante de aquí cerca, te invito y de paso seguimos conversando sobre tu tonta cara ...

Le recriminó con la mirada -Te tomo la palabra. Capaz y te arrepientas de todo...Tengo que aprovechar el momento...no siempre estás de buenas.

* * *

-Nohemí….siento mucho haber estado tan lejos por todo este tiempo siendo esto parte de mi trabajo, pero quiero que sepas que….que no deje de pensar ni un instante en tí y por eso siempre estaba en contacto contigo...era por lo único que soportaba la espera, el pensar que tú me esperabas me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Quizás no lo creas y lo entiendo, pero realmente te quiero mucho y quiero que tú y yo...

-Que tú y yo…. ¿Qué Michael?

-Que tú y yo nos casemos y pronto….no deseo esperar más tiempo.

-¿Casarnos Pronto?

-Sí, Bueno...Disculpa...que tonto he sido...ni siquiera sé si deseas continuar conmigo...

-No, es decir... te quiero mucho Michael, pero casarnos tan pronto no. Pienso que deberiamos conocernos, antes de irte fueron pocos meses que nos vimos y luego...

-Es verdad... perdona...Nohemi, entiendo que necesitas tiempo y te lo daré….no deseo actuar como un ser que solo piensa en sí mismo...disculpame nuevamente.

\- Michael…sabes bien que desde que te vi, yo sentí algo muy especial por ti y también me enamoré, quizás mucho más antes que te acercaras a mí. Yo, yo te veía de lejos y decia que eras alguien inalcanzable, luego cuando lo hiciste, me sentí tan feliz, porque el hombre que me gustaba me miraba a mí y después ¿Qué pasó?….me sentí muy sola otra vez cuando te fuiste y la tristeza volvió a mi...traté de olvidarte aceptando ir a Chicago, pero fue imposible...es verdad...siempre estabas conmigo llamándome...¡era imposible!

-Precisamente no queria que eso pasara, no queria que me olvidaras. Talvez te resulte nefasto e insistente, pero era la única forma que podía estar junto a tí. Siempre te consideré mi novia y te quiero…Esta bien...tendremos el tiempo, pero por favor no quiero que te alejes de mí.

-No, no me voy a alejar...¡Te lo prometo! Michael. En el fondo de mi ser, siempre te esperé y ansiaba que algun dia me dijeras todo esto.

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces sentir!¡Te amo!...te amo- se fundieron en un beso tierno sellando así la promesa de amor de estar juntos y algun dia no muy lejano unir sus vidas en matrimonio.

* * *

Caminaron con rumbo al restaurante que quedaba a tres calles al Este de la compañía cruzando luego una de cuatro avenidas. No había necesidad de ir en auto. Además que una pequeña caminata no les caería mal si se trataba de distraerse después de varias horas ensayando y grabando.

-Y Cuéntame, ¿ya empezaron con los preparativos de la boda?

-Sí, Harry ha buscado a alguien que se encargue de todo. Ya sabes…

-Claro…el dinero lo puede todo… ¿Sabes? Candy y yo solo estamos casados por el civil. Sé que su sueño es que nos casemos por la iglesa, ella no me lo dice, pero lo sé y le cumpliré ese deseo.

-No sabía eso, pero quizás ella no le da importancia Terry, supongo que lo importante es que esten juntos formando una bella familia y que se amen….Bueno es solo mi opinión….la verdad que deberías consultarlo con ella y si se deciden no dudes en pensar en mi….yo quiero ser partícipe.

-Por supuesto….no lo dudes...serás la primera en enterarte.

Cuando llegaron un poco más adelante del semáforo se detuvieron, debian cruzar la calle de cuatro vias cuando en ese momento los peatones podian hacerlo. Fueron solo unos cuantos pasos sobre la carretera cuando un ruido ensordecedor rechinó en el pavimento. Ambos quedaron impávidos al ver que ese auto se dirigía hacia ellos con toda velocidad. Al parecer la persona que conducía debía estar fuera de sí para no ver que se pasó un rojo cuando a su izquierda un auto que tenía la ventaja se estrelló contra ese costado provocando que el auto diera un par de vueltas y el otro cambiara de dirección. El estruendoso ruido hizo que todos los que transitaban se quedaran atónitos. Terry y Karen pensaron que de ese accidente no podía quedar nadie vivo. El castaño recordó la tarde en que ocurrió su trágico evento, un accidente parecido al que veían sus ojos y pensó en la persona que ahora se encontraba en su misma situación o quizás peor dentro de toda esa chatarra.

-Oh, Terry….¡santo cielo!...que horrible accidente...

-Sí, ha sido un terrible accidente- su mirada seguía fija en esa dirección-…sería un milagro que alguien viviera.….esa persona seguramente llevaba tanta prisa que no pudo prever lo que ocasionaría.

-¡Es un inconsciente!...quizás es un borracho, una persona que tiene un gran problema, pero un inconsciente al fin y al cabo...estuvimos tan cerca.

La curiosidad les hizo acercarse y poco a poco llegaron hasta el lugar que se empezaba a llenar del bullicio de los demás automoviles, el paso se vió logicamente interrumpido y los muchachos perdieron el voraz apetito que tenian. La escena era realmente sacada de una película de ficción, el auto del conductor que se pasó la luz roja había quedado inservible, el costado izquierdo totalmente chatarra y el lado derecho habia pegado con una barda que lo destruyó. El cuerpo de bomberos hizo su llegada inmediatamente e hicieron todo lo posible por sacar a su conductor que entre los fierros se retorcía. Después de tantos intentos en minutos que fueron como horas lograron sacar a la persona que condujeron directamente a la camilla de la ambulancia, en ese instante pudieron ver de quien se trataba. Estaban confundidos con lo que había pasado y a lo lejos escuchaban gritos y murmullos confusos, ambos volvian a ver a la mujer que era atendida.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Terry?- susurró

-¡Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo!... no vale la pena remover ni decir nada...

-Sí, esto es tan doloroso….Vámonos debemos avisarle al señor Robert.

-De inmediato al Jacobo…Confiemos en Dios y pueda salvarse. Yo hablaré con la policía. No tenemos mucho por ahora- La ambulancia arrancó y todos los curiosos quedaron con una sensación de dolor luego de que la policía identificara a la occisa y se comunicara con los familiares para ser llevada al instituto forense, pues debía ser el lugar donde se certifique lo sucedido y sus consecuencias. El oficial pidió despejar el área para hacer un estudio de campo y verificar todo lo concerniente. Algunas personas dijeron haber visto el accidente, toda la información que se pudiera obtener era importante para esclarecer como se originó ese accidente con pruebas muy tangibles que determinen el hecho.

Hathaway se encontraba muy contento al ver los progresos excelentes en su Compañía cuya importancia había llegado más allá del continente Americano. Había recibido una invitación para que algunos de sus actores realizaran una película en el cine Francés siendo este una fusión de actores franceses e italianos de gran renombre.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, nuestro éxito ha ido más allá de lo que me podía imaginar- dijo internamente- Londres e Inglaterra han sido una catapulta fabulosa , sin lugar a dudas- sonrió saboreando el éxito, pero fue interrumpido.

-Señor Robert…- entraron nervioso y Terry decidió hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema con las grabaciones?- pregunto mientras daba una bocanada a su puro.

-Oh, no

\- Ustedes están muy raros…desde ahora les digo, permiso no hay.

-No, no Señor – dijo Karen- no se trata de eso

-¿Entonces?

-Señor….se trata de su ahijada Susanna.

-¿Susanna?...Ahora que ha hecho Susanna- dijo con un tono de fastidio- ya no sé qué hacer con esa muchacha- los castaños se vieron sin encontrar las palabras exactas- ¿Me lo van a decir o no?

-¡Susanna ha sufrido un accidente Señor!- exclamó Terry apesadumbrado.

-¡Queee!- se incorporó de inmediato apagando su puro-¿Cómo que ha sufrido un accidente?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, hace unos minutos... Nosotros vimos el accidente cuando íbamos por la calle- mencionó Karen

\- Pero, y ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Dónde está ella?

-Ella está en el hospital San Jacobo... hay que avisarle a sus demás familiares.

-¡Dios Santo!...espero y no sea nada grave – volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro sabían que los paramédicos habían dicho que iba muy mal- ….yo…tengo que ir a verla…

De forma inmediata el accidente se convirtió en noticia de primer momento en los medios de primera instancia aún no tenían claramente el motivo de todo el suceso, pero pronto las investigaciones determinarían los hechos. Hablaban de la muerte de Lina Hogdson originaria de Filadelfia, ese era el nombre la mujer madura de 45 años que conducía el otro vehículo y que venía de ver a su hija y sus nietos y también hablaban de la otra persona que se encontraba muy grave en el hospital San Jacobo, Susanna Marlowe. Es todo lo que se sabia hasta ese momento. Tres horas después las investigaciones iban dando una clara explicación de todo. En el lugar de los hechos se encontraba un edificio que tenía instaladas cámaras de seguridad y una de ellas señalaba en esa dirección, pero eso no era todo, El semáforos tiene camara integrada que los oficiales revisaron y al dueño de las otras con una orden solicitaron revisar las suyas, de tal manera poder ver todo el accidente en diferentes angulos. La culpabilidad fue tan clara, su imprudencia y el colapso entre ambos autos.

-Robert, Robert…. ¡Dime como está mi hija!- el miedo y el dolor evidente en la mirada de la madre de Susanna

-No lo sé, aun los médicos no salen para decirme su condición.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó Robert?

-No, no me detenido a preguntar sobre eso mujer, es importante saber en qué estado esta Susi. Lo único que me dijeron es que…que tuviéramos fe en Dios.

-¡Oh, Dios!...- llevó sus manos a su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas

-¡Calma por favor!. No podemos ponernos de esta manera. Lo único que nos resta es esperar...confiar en Dios y en los médicos...ella estará bien….solo debemos esperar.

-Mi hija Robert….mi hija….un accidente...

-Familiares de la Señora Susanna Marlowe- el Doctor salía después de varias horas en el quirofano.

\- Doctor yo soy su madre….dígame como esta mi hija… ¿está bien?

-Debo ser sincero con ustedes – la preocupación en el rostro del galeno le encogió el corazón- su hija está muy grave.

-No,….no me diga eso…Doctor

-El accidente fue muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte para su columna. Ella sufrió un fuerte golpe. Las contusiones e inflamaciones serán supervisadas para descartar hemorragias internas y hemos logrado estabilizarla. No pueden verla todavía... debemos agotar todo para lograr una estabilización completa.

-Doctor usted dijo que sufrió golpes en la columna, la operación tardó demasiado...por favor diganos la verdad

El galeno suspiro con gesto preocupante- Es muy pronto para saberlo, solo puedo decirles que su lesión es muy delicada….no quiero decirles algo que no se puede precisar con exactitud, pero esa es la realidad por ahora….permiso.

-Robert – la mujer no pudo contener su llanto-¿Por qué mi Susi?

-Ya has escuchado al Doctor…hay que esperar…lo importante es que está viva gracias a Dios- dijo abrazándola y brindándole consuelo. La mujer estaba destrozada.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer todo eso Terry!...si no es porque lo escucho en las noticias no les creería. Su madre debe estar sufriendo mucho y ella...

-Fue tan terrible…muy terrible. Terry y yo íbamos caminando y todo fue tan rápido que aún no salgo de mi asombro.

-¡Susanna!

-Así es Candy. Fue tan increíble…que….solo espero que este bien- comentó Terry

El sonido del motor podía escucharse .El vigilante tenia autorización de dejarlo pasar hasta el estacionamiento, pero Harry quiso quedarse en la entrada- Oh, es Harry…ya tengo que irme...

-¡Espera! – dijo Terry- por favor acompañennos a cenar.

-Yo ire contigo Karen, Candy iba tras ella mientras que Harry se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta

-Buenas Tardes señora Granchester...

-Buenas Tardes Harry…pero por favor pase...no se quede alli en la puerta.

-No deseo importunarles.

-No es asi y por favor acepten una invitacion para cenar con nosotros. Así podremos conocer al que pronto será el esposo de nuestra amiga, ¿verdad Terry? - dijo al ver que su marido se acercaba.

-Sí, por favor señor Mcgregor. Sirve que hablemos sobre el asunto...Claro si ustedes asi lo prefieren

-Señor Granchester...Esta bien

-Muchas gracias Señora...¿Qué dices Karen?

-Yo,- se detuvo al ver la mirada de Terry con fingida seriedad. Al parecer el castaño empezaria a tomar su papel- si, seria perfecto.

* * *

Para la Señora Marlowe las horas pasaban lentamente, pero en su corazón el dolor se acrecentaba con rapidez. Sentía la desolación que la sumergía en un abismo. Seguía esperando tener noticias, pero nada. Robert tuvo que retirarse con la firme promesa de estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir _\- Me llamas sin dudarlo, por favor_ \- Le había dicho antes de irse- _En cuanto pueda tener un momento libre vendré, pero por favor no dudes en solicitar mi ayuda. No están solas y sabes que yo las aprecio mucho_ \- se retiró de una vez recalcando el cariño de padre hacia Susanna.

El amanecer perezoso disipaba las sombras de la oscuridad, la noche fue dura pero el dia había que afrontarlo ahora. Su cuerpo adormecido por la incomodidad del lugar le dolía completamente y abriendo los ojos se detuvo a pensar que quizás todo lo que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla, que Susanna no podía estar en ese cuarto de hospital sin reaccionar.

-Señora Marlowe…

-Dígame enfermera- la mujer se levantó de inmediato previendo alguna información sobre su hija- ¿mi hija ha reaccionado?

-Señora Marlowe, siento mucho incomodarla, pero no...

-Yo a usted la conozco….- la observaba detenidamente- Si, usted es la Esposa del Actor Granchester

-Sí lo soy y trabajo en este lugar- Candy le ofrecía un café que había llevado para la mujer, sabiendo lo difícil que fue para ella pasar la noche allí.

-Lo supongo por sus vestimentas, gracias…. pero dígame…. ¿tiene alguna información sobre la salud de mi hija?

-No, no tengo esa información y también quisiera saber cómo esta ella.…

-¿Usted?- la interrumpió- ¿Por qué quiere saber de mi hija? ¿Para qué?

-No me lo tome a mal, pero quiero que ella se recupere. Es verdad...no soy amiga de Susanna, pero tampoco su enemiga...claro que no señora Marlowe, eso no quiere decir que no sienta lo que pasó y que sea indiferente con su dolor. Solo le pido a Dios que se recupere pronto.

-¡Ay muchacha!.. no me dicen nada…y ya me estoy desesperando. El doctor solo me dijo sobre una lesion en la columna nada más- Candy sabia lo que eso significaba.

-No se precipite… tenga confianza en Dios.

-Gracias...gracias por venir a saber de ella, aunque mi hija no se ha portado nada bien con usted...

-No se preocupe y olvide todo eso. Lo que importa es la salud de su hija...- la mujer asintió- bien debo retirarme….Adiós y de nuevo disculpe.

Continuará...

* * *

Entre el infinito y la nada te encontré

Y justo allí empecé a quererte

Entre la primavera y el verano me mostraste tu alma, la conocí.

Entre las mañanas de otoño, entre el calor de mi cuerpo y el tuyo

Entre la piel de mis manos y tú alma desnuda.

Noches grises, noches oscuras cada una pasó por mis ojos

El murmullo del viento traía notas dulces de tu voz y conversaba con el cuándo me perdía en mis pensamientos.

Recordándote, amándote. Bajo aquella manta de luces brillantes te imaginé y todas las noches en mi plegaría decía que te amaría toda la vida.

(autoria Angy G)

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Buenos y malos todos son valiosos para mi.


	24. Chapter 24

Aqui un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste y bueno espero sus comentarios.

* * *

por Angy Granchester

Una semana después que visitaron a Neal, los Ellison debían marcharse. Eliza no podía continuar con la vida que antes tenia, pues ahora se debía a su marido, quien le habia dicho que debía acompañarlo a sol y a sombra siempre donde fuere. Cualquiera que conociera a Eliza diria con toda la seguridad y el aplomo que los viajes le caían como anillo al dedo y que habia superado todas sus expectivas. No es que su familia no tuviera el dinero suficiente, ni la posibilidad, sino que su ambición desmedida le hacía querer tener más y más, este comportamiento siempre fue atizado por su madre que veía en un hombre rico el asociar sus riquezas y agrandar el patrimonio de la Familia y si bien el Señor Leagan no vió con buen agrado el matrimonio nunca dijo nada en cuanto a que su hija terminara casada con alguien como Ellison, pues su hija era mayor de edad y así lo había escogido. Pasaban los dias y Eliza se sentia cansada de soportarlo, no le provocaba ningún tipo de emociones, Ellison era aburrido y por eso cada viaje no era precisamente algo en el que pudiera disfrutarlo a placer con una caminata o la visita de algun lugar que le gustaba, no, era simplemente un fastidio completo. Reconocía el motivo de tenerla en cada viaje. Como si no supiera que Ellison no deseaba que nadie se acercara a ella y por lo tanto no la dejaba salir hasta que él estuviese.

-¡Maldita la hora que me casé con este viejo estúpido!- se dijo así misma- ¡Qué asco permitir que todos los días me toque! y ahora que no pueda ni asomar mis narices -Los celos de Ellison muchas veces sin razón la estaban colmando la paciencia.

* * *

-¿Señor Cristopher? ¡Qué gusto verle de nuevo!

-Hola, buen dia Marcio...¡Igualmente el gusto es mio!, pensé que no te encontraría en esta casa. Te hacía viviendo en New Jersey.

-Sí, Señor, aún no he desistido en eso...Algún dia debo volver, pero quizás me dé un tiempo más…. ¿Viene a buscar a su padre?

-En efecto, ¿puedes decirle que estoy aquí? No quiero entrar así de improviso, tú sabes que me fui muy disgustado con él, pero es mi padre.

Ellison deseaba que su hijo fuera Abogado, pero Cristopher queria ser Financiero, esto era algo que no podia comprender pues podia encargarse en un futuro de las Finanzas de las Empresas de su Padre. El caso es que para evitar llevarle la contraria le hizo creer que estudiaba derecho y cuando Marcus lo descubrió se enfurecio tanto que termino por irse de la Casa y emprender una nueva vida. Linda, su madre sabia que su hijo se habia dedicado a lo que quería, siempre lo apoyó, era un hombre y nadie debia imponerle que queria hacer de su futuro, lo sabia feliz, pero lamentablemente ella, no pudo volver a ver a su hijo desde que se fue. Cristopher regreso seis meses antes que Ellison se casara, yendose despues de haber enterrado a su madre.

-Bueno, lamento decirle que el Señor no está aquí.

-Claro, de seguro anda en uno de sus tantos viajes, entonces….digale que lo he venido a buscar...estaré en un hotel mientras...

-No, Señor….bueno si, supongo que está en algun viaje, pero no esta viviendo en esta casa, porque...su padre se casó recientemente…

-¿Cómo? ¿casado?

-Él ahora vive en la Florida con su esposa, pero todos los empleados de esta casa seguimos aquí. No nos ha dicho si se deshará de la mansión y nosotros seguimos recibiendo nuestros sueldos

-¡No puede ser!...no quiero decir que no tenga derecho a rehacer su vida, pero ¿tan pronto? ¡Me gustaría visitarlo!, al menos saber si está bien.

-Entonces permítame un momento. Le daré la nueva dirección. Desde que se casó solo un par de veces ha venido para reiterarnos que podemos seguir aquí y que nos preocupemos por nuestros trabajos… ¡tome aquí tiene!- dijo al extender un trozo de papel- Yo estoy seguro que está muy bien...pero, ¿por que no se queda en esta casa mientras va a verlo?...ésta también es su casa...así lo decia siempre su madre que en paz descanse.

-Gracias, pero no, no vaya a ser y hayan más problemas. No quiero discutir con mi padre por cuestiones materiales que para mi no tienen importancia.

-Entonces que tenga un buen viaje Señor.

* * *

Los médicos estaban comprometidos en que Susanna reaccionara prontamente y constantemente era supervisada. Se habían convocados a los especialistas incluso de otros Hospitales para analizar la situación que era sumamente grave debido a los fuertes recibidos en su espalda. Cristy Marlowe no se apartaba de ella ni un solo instante y Robert cada vez que podía apartaba un tiempo para acompañarlas. Harry por su parte, movido por su sentido humano y moral aunado al ánimo infundado por su ahora novia le visitó un par de veces y le reiteró a la abuela de su hijo que tendría también su apoyo incondicional. En principio ella se negó, porque aludía no estar casado ya con su hija y por lo tanto no tiene esa obligación. No hubo denuncia en contra de Susanna la hija de la mujer que murió al saber de su condición dijo que era suficiente con lo que tenía y se fue a su ciudad con su dolor.

Dos semanas habían pasado y todo seguía igual. Hasta que una tarde Susanna abrió sus ojos y fijó su mirada en el techo de la habitación tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba un poco somnolienta por los medicamentos que le suministraban para que no tuviera dolor, pero la inquietud le sobrecogió y de pronto recordó lo sucedido, miles de imágenes y sentimientos vinieron a su mente.

-¡Madre! – exclamó al girar su cabeza con mucha dificultad y vió a Cristy a escasa distancia, su madre se encontraba en un sofá cama. Estaba tan cansada que no se percató que había despertado llamándola. La enfermera escuchó y se acercó y confirmó que esos ojos azules la miraban

-¡No se preocupe!, en este momento iré por el Doctor….por favor no se inquiete- apresuró su paso y de inmediato llegó la oficina del especialista. Cristy al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras ella se removió de su sitio y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a su hija quien todavía tenía sus ojos abiertos y la observaba.

-¡Oh, hija….has despertado!-La felicidad de Cristy era incomparable- ¡Gracias a Dios!...gracias a Dios...

-Mamá… ¡Lo siento!

-¡Espera hija!, iré a buscar al médico…la enfermera no está…...

-Buenas tardes

-¡Doctor!...mi hija...

-¡Veamos cómo esta nuestra paciente!...Señora Marlowe ¿podría esperar un momento?...luego hablaré con usted…por favor-salió de la habitación con su pecho oprimido.

-Señora, quiero hacerle un par de preguntas y contesteme lo que le venta a su mente.

-Si

-¿Recuerda usted su nombre?- Fijó su mirada en el azul de ella.

-Sí, soy... Susanna, Susanna Marlowe

-¿Sabe usted que fue lo que le pasó?...No quizás en detalle, pero quiero que me diga si usted sabe por qué esta aquí.

-Si…bueno, no del todo exacto, pero- hizo un gesto de dolor- solo recuerdo que sentí un fuerte impacto hacia mi auto….-apartó su mirada del médico y la dirigió hacia la ventana- de alli no sé nada más.

-Bueno…creo que es suficiente, pero deberá quedarse un tiempo más mientras realizamos otras evaluaciones y usted sigue en observación. Es grandioso que haya despertado luego de lo que sucedio después.

-¿Más tiempo?...¡No quiero seguir más en este lugar!...

-Tiene que estarlo...es necesario que lo haga, por su salud...…Enfermera dejémosla descansar un momento...vendré luego cuando tengamos todos los analisis.

El medico escribió en la bitácora las indicaciones y salió de la habitación. Medicamentos que debian suministrarle para aplacar las molestias y el dolor.

-Doctor- fue interceptado por Cristy de inmediato al verlo salir.

-Por favor…. Necesito hablarles en mi consultorio- tras él iba una mujer aturdida y Robert le acompañaba.

-Por favor tomen asiento...Es necesario que hable con ustedes de algo muy serio y que requerirá de mucha ayuda de su parte- Cristy vió un rostro serio y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo.

-Dígame por favor ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Ella….ella recuerda lo que le paso incluso podría asegurar que lo recuerda muy bien. Sin embargo….No puedo decir lo mismo en cuanto a su columna, en cuanto a la movilidad de sus piernas.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-El daño que sufrió es grave. La operación que se le realizó para tratar su médula fue muy complicada, demasiado... porque sus vértebras que cubren esa zona, sus fibras nerviosas han sido dañadas….No sabemos si su hija pueda volver a caminar. Sus articulaciones no reciben los mensajes de su cerebro por esa razón ha perdido la capacidad de controlar el movimiento y aunque tratamos de corregirlo, no podemos precisar nada... solo el tiempo dirá si será posible otra intervención quirúrgica, pero quiero ser sincero con usted, otra operación no garantiza nada...perdonme,pero no quiero darle falsas esperanzas.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo no podrá volver a caminar? ¡Cómo es que no pueden conseguirlo!

-No quiero sonar inconsciente o hasta quizás le moleste lo que le diré, pero…ha sido un milagro el que ella haya sobrevivido. Además el esfuerzo realizado recién su operación fue una imprudencia que habría terminado en lo peor- La mujer recordó el incidente cuando la encontró divagando con las muletas haciendo un plus esfuerzo cuando las heridas estaban frescas en su columna forzándola por la falta de fuerzas en sus brazos hasta caer inconsciente.- Su vertebras están muy sensibles

-¿Entonces no hay nada que hacer?- pregunto Robert

-Esperar…

-¿Esperar?

-Sí, debe asistir con regularidad para un constante chequeo y analizar que tratamiento pueda llevar . Luego de todo ese proceso verificar que tipo de Rehabilitación necesita, así como la administración médica para reducir esos daños y que le permita al menos llevar una vida productiva e independiente. Es lo que único que puedo decirle señora.

\- ¿Cómo me dice que no pueden hacer nada por mi hija?

\- Es verdad que la ciencia ha avanzado mucho. Pero, ¡No les puedo mentir!...No puedo decirles algo que no está en mí y creo que en ningún otro médico saberlo…. en un par de días le daremos de alta.

Las horas en días y los días en semanas se convertian. Susanna trataba de manejarse en su silla de ruedas. Obviamente no se acostumbraba a verse de esa manera y cada instante que pasaba se sentía más frustrada y deprimida. Lo recordó aquella ocasión en que lo vio en su silla y por un momento se puso en su lugar- ¿Qué habría pensado al verme así?- se preguntó internamente- ¿Actuaria diferente?- continuó- ¡No lo creo!... ¡El ya no…. me amaba!, o quizás su lastima, no me importa si me habría querido por lastima, si, no me hubiese importado.

A los dos meses de estar en casa Susanna empezaba a tener dolores muy intensos en la zona lumbar, sus articulaciones por los que tenía que estar con cambios frecuentes de posición. Sus vertebras se comprimían y esto la llevó a visitar regularmente el hospital. Estaba cansada y solo quería acabar con todo de una vez y para siempre.

-¡Quisiera morir madre! – ¡No puedo soportarlo más!- le escuchaba decir con constancia y Cristy se ahoga en la pena de verla sufrir.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Susi, no puedes darte por vencida.

-Lo dices porque no eres tú quien está en esta silla. ¡No sabes todo lo que siento!. No padeces mis dolores, no...

-¡No sabes lo que dices hija!...- comento con tristeza y su voz se quebraba- Claro que lo sé…y me duele que me digas que no siento tu dolor….me duele tanto como si yo misma lo paceciera..., pero quiero que sigas luchando.

-¿Luchando? ¿A base de medicamentos para que estos dolores se calmen solo por instantes?...No, no quiero vivir toda la vida de este modo….yo sé que no voy a caminar nunca, yo sé que estoy enferma y…

-¡Basta!...¡basta!…- sus ojos innegablemente se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos las trataron de cubrir cayendo el hueco de las mismas.

-Por favor necesito que me dejes sola….quiero estar sola.

* * *

Mientras tanto un nuevo acontecimiento plagaba a la Familia Granchester. Si, Candy nuevamente se encontraba en estado de embarazo, la espera de un segundo hijo. De eso que ya llevaba exactamente dos meses. Sus dudas fueron cegadas cuando un retraso en su periodo la llevó a realizarse un examen y en efecto. Ahora debía tomar nuevas decisiones en su vida, Richard crecía y pronto su barriga crecería. De más está decir como actuó Terry con la noticia, se le miraba feliz, contento por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, un hijo una bendición de Dios.

Candy se sentía distinta a su embarazo anterior. Los malestares propios a su estado eran muy críticos y difíciles.

-¡He decidido que voy a dejar el hospital Terry!

-¡En hora buena!, sabes que es necesario que lo hagas… es un peligro conducir por esas carreteras, por tu salud y por todo lo que implica.

\- Quiero dedicarme enteramente a mi familia. Mi trabajo es importante, pero sobre todo mi familia, mis hijos son mucho más.

-Perdona Candy si puedo parecer un fastidioso patán, pero te aseguro que si no decidieras dejarlo te habría encerrado- ella lo vió con molestia mientras él se incorporaba para acercarse más a ella- Candy... llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre y mi deseo es que estés bien...Sé que dudas que lo haga, pero ¡Puedes apostar que te encerraria!- levantó una ceja y se rió con desfachatez

-¡Terry!

-Por supuesto que no lo haré, porque sé que ha sido tu decisión y porque amas a nuestros hijos...Ahora en cuanto a que algún vuelvas al trabajo ya existirá el momento de hablar sobre eso...Aunque no necesitas hacerlo.

-¡No quiero discutir sobre eso Terry!... y ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte. La próxima semana pongo mi renuncia, además las capacitaciones han terminado y antes que empiece el otro periodo hablare con la directora para que busque a alguien más. Te reitero que lo más importante es mi familia- se acercó a Terry y lo abrazó a su cintura mientras su cabeza descansaba en el pecho masculino.

De pronto un suspiró salió desde su garganta- Parece que fue ayer cuando te vi por primera vez. ¿Te acuerdas Candy?... yo lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo!. Tu arrogancia, tu mirada sobre mí como si fuera una tonta que no podía cuidarte. Vivías diciéndome que no soportabas hacias sentir una estúpida cuando solo quería que te sintieras bien y en confianza. Tus arrebatos de niño malcriado y….tus desplantes majaderos…claro…todo lo recuerdo Terry- sonrió después de soltarle la sarta de halagos hacia su persona- pero, pese a todo eso, te amé tal cual eres, Terry, pero tambien cuando te encerrabas en tu tristeza y...

-¿Y? continúa...

-Bueno, aquello que querias hacer. No me gusta recordar esos momentos que me hace sentir un dolor fuerte en mi pecho y un nudo en mi garganta que me llena de tristeza de solo pensarlo, porque no sé qué habría sido de mí Terry si tu lo hubieras logrado. Desde la primera vez que te conocí sentí tantas cosas que hasta de mi misma quise huir y me daba miedo enfrentar mis sentimientos.

-Sí y hasta mis pobres padres padecían una constante zozobra por mi forma de pensar. Ahora lo comprendo y me arrepiento de todo el horror que pasaron por mí…No quiero que recuerdes eso, al menos no esa parte.

-Nuestros sentimientos...yo tambien huia de ellos, pero bueno recuerdo que aquella mañana mi madre te llevó a mi habitación. Lo que nunca me imaginé fue ver una cara que me causó muchas ganas de reír.

-¡Terry!...por favor deja de burlarte

-No me estoy burlando, pero es que cuando te vi, tu carita preciosa, con tus pequitas me resultaste graciosa...perdoname, pero eso es lo que senti entonces y luego no encontrabas como entablar una conversación conmigo y solo se te ocurria lo que se te venía a la mente. Me encantaba hacerte enojar.

-Sí, de eso me di cuenta, pero no te sirvió de nada….porque no me di por vencida….Bueno hasta que me corriste de tu casa.

-Dentro de mi tristeza y mis ganas de morir te encontré y era lo único por lo que quería vivir después. ¡Era un tonto amor!….un perfecto tonto que con mi impertinencia y el querer mantenerte lejos de mí, no era más que el miedo que sentía por quererte, porque me era imposible aceptar que nadie podía estar conmigo siendo un inválido.

-Terry…. a mí no habría importado quererte de esa manera sabes y creo que te lo demostré aunque no del modo como ahora en ese momento. Te aseguro que si no hubieses caminado nunca, mi amor no hubiera cambiado, porque si te amaba de verdad. ¿Crees que mi amor se habría medido por tu incapacidad de no poder moverte?... No Terry, aun si no hubieses tenido tus piernas te habría querido siempre. Estaría contigo porque siempre supe lo que había dentro de tu corazón, porque eres el hombre que amo y amarte es vivir.

-¡Amarte es vivir!, si y no entendería la vida sin ti. Ahora estamos aquí en nuestra casa, juntos… y esperando a nuestro segundo bebe. Quiero que siempre estemos así. No quiero separarme de ti.

-Siempre Terry...siempre estaremos juntos.

* * *

Al siguiente mes de su embarazo Candy había presentado complicaciones que la habían llevado a adoptar las medidas médicas, reposo absoluto. Con mucha más razón Terry la cuidaba y procuraba estar con ella lo posible, siempre estando al pendiente de su salud. El Doctor le había dicho que debía mantener reposo pues existía un posible aborto de no tomar las precauciones.

-Mi amor, por favor cualquier cosa me llamas…. no dudes en hacerlo…. No quisiera dejarte, pero debo ir a trabajar. Laura, por favor le recomiendo a mi Esposa, si no ha de hacer otra cosa, no lo haga, pero por favor atiéndalos.

-¡No se preocupe Señor!, deje todo en mis manos. Le prometo que así será… puede irse tranquilamente.

-Terry... ve tranquilo. Te aseguro que estaré bien.

-Muy bien…. Entonces te veo luego…. Hasta luego Laura.

-Hasta luego Señor.

Era una espera agridulce, tenía miedo y lo único que ansiaba era tener a su bebe en sus brazos. A los seis meses el peligro había pasado, pero a pesar de hacer otras actividades leves seguía reposando. Pensar que podía perder a su bebe por su imprudencia no se lo perdonaría nunca.

* * *

el tiempo pasaba y la vida de Susanna era miserable, se sentía cansada de las visitas constantes que hacía en el hospital, casi tres hasta cuatro días por semana, por que su condición se complicó, si llegara a salir de sus problemas de salud aún asi no queria saber nada de una posible visita a un equipo de rehabilitación, no quería saber de médicos, de nada. Le habían dicho que aunque no caminara podría ayudar a recuperar masa en sus músculos. El caso es que se enfermaba demasiado, su sistema respiratorio no eliminaba adecuadamente las secreciones de sus pulmones y esto era muy grave. Sus huesos se estaban atrofiando. Cada momento que vivía era terrible. El no poder hacer nada hizo sumirse en una fuerte depresión que afectaba su nivel mental y emocional hasta llevarla a decaer más en su enfermedad. La sensibilidad a los cambios de temperatura, al calor, al frio por sobre todo era muy fuerte tanto que su madre debía cubrir completamente su cuerpo por los dolores intensos que sufría. Su presión arterial se afectó y su circulación sanguínea funcionaba mal.- ¡habría sido mejor morir!- dijo muchas veces para sí misma- En una ocasión pensó en la manera de acabar con todo; tomar una fuerte cantidad de analgésicos para provocar su muerte. Sabía que una fuerte dosis de estos junto con otros medicamentos y el dolor podían subir su presión arterial que tan débil estaba y morir al instante. No lo hizo... ¿le faltó valor?, quien sabe y siguió los meses posteriores en la misma situación.

* * *

El sol se apagaba y Candy entraba en una habitación de hospital, el momento habia llegado. Terry junto a ella tenía el corazon agitado por la emoción. La enfermera que la atendía revisaba sus signos y Candy jadeaba por sus contracciones mientras tomaba con fuerza una mano de Terry.

-¡Pronto terminará todo mi amor!-Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella saboreaba la llegada de su bebe. En su rostro perlado por el sudor y el sufrimiento se veía la hermosura de una imagen perfecta del dolor por la vida. Su cuerpo se dilataba y de esa forma moldeaba el asimiento para desprender su carne. Se aferraba con fuerza al brazo masculino y él acariciaba sus cabellos-¡Solo un poco más!- tembló, pujo y con todas sus fuerzas un grito desde sus entrañas abrió el camino desde su vientre y su hijo asomaba al mundo que debía enfrentar desde ese momento

-¡Es una niña Señor Granchester!- escuchó dentro de su cansancio.

-¡Mi hija!….-Exclamó el padre y se acercó . Era una niña de ojos azules y vetas verdes, una rubia motita en su cabeza- ¡Es hermosa! Y es idéntica a ti Candy.

-Quiero verla, por favor….permítame verla solo unos minutos….

-Unos minutos nada más Señora, debe ser revisada por el Pediatra. Luego de eso la traeremos...¡No se preocupe!

-Mírala Candy es una belleza….gracias por regalarme a mi princesa- besó su frente

-Hola, mi amor…. Soy tu mami- Le hablaba- te amo mucho mi amor…..vuelve pronto...se llamaré Alissya….Sí, ella es Alissya Granchester.

* * *

Se mantenía en silencio viendo a través de la ventana. Escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y se imaginó siendo uno de ellos. Un par de lágrimas derramó recordando su vida antes del accidente. Susanna habia perdido su belleza, su hermosura, la Susanna de antes no era la que estaba allí, cuya alma alma salía errante sin querer volver a su cuerpo. Ahora comprendía todo lo que Terry debió haber sufrido. La soledad, el desamor. En esos momentos y en todos pensaba en él y ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera junto a ella, pero, pedir eso era imposible. Ella no era nada en su vida mientras que para ella fue su todo. Cristy se limitaba a verla a la distancia y su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos que se esparcian en toda la habitación. Quería darle su sangre, su vida...todo.

-Hija, te alejaré de la ventana está haciendo mucho frio...

-Ya….ya no quiero vivir así madre…Estoy cansada de vivir de esta manera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sucedió todo esto a mí?- Cristy bajo su mirada, no tenía palabras para consolar el sufrimiento de su hija- No quiero ser una carga para ti, no te mereces esto.

-¡Calla! No me digas eso Susi….Te quiero mucho y no soporto que me digas que quieres morir- dijo mientras en su garganta se anudaba un mar de lágrimas.

-Es la verdad. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? creo que sería lo mejor. No sabes cuánto sufro con todo esto…. Mamá si me quieres, no prolongues más mi muerte…

Con paso lento dentro de ese lugar caminaba entre el espacio frio y lóbrego. Parecía como si estuviera perdida, desconectada en ese momento de lo real, dentro de una burbuja donde no era consiente de nada a su alrededor. Cada paso sentía que su alma abandonaría su cuerpo, le era doloroso y las lágrimas sin cesar salían de sus ojos cansados y tristes. En ese instante reaccionó al sentir una mano le apretaba fuertemente la suya.

-¡Ten fuerza! ¡No estás sola! - escuchó en la lejanía- sabes bien que estaré contigo siempre que me necesites- Ella contemplo en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada- ¡No hay palabras!, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí. Ahora solo nos queda resignarnos a que no la veremos nunca más.

-No sé si algún día pueda resignarme Robert. Era lo único que tenía.

-¡Tienes a tu nieto!...no lo olvides. Tienes en mí a un amigo...por favor sigue adelante, la vida sigue Cristy.

-Mi nieto….sí.

-Es mejor que nos retiremos…todos se han marchado…debemos dejarla...

-¡Espera! solo dame unos cinco minutos por favor…

-Está bien. Te espero en el auto.

No hubo arrepentimientos y ni un solo recuerdo en su memoria para con su hijo, dejó de existir para ella porque nunca lo mencionaba ni pedia verlo. Quizás de alguna manera fue mejor que su hijo no la viera en esa situación. La única persona que atravesó su mente fue Terry, su imagen fue lo único que se llevó consigo. Yacía en su cama cuando le sobrevino un dolor intenso en su cabeza. Su sistema cardiovascular dió la falla. Su cuerpo se había apagado. No tenía pulso, ni respiración, ni consciencia, lo único que tenía era una lágrima que había dejado un rastro seco sobre su sien derecha. Fue tan repentino que ni su madre pudo estar allí, en ese momento, solo había ido por unos medicamentos para regresar y encontrar la dolorosa escena. El rostro de Susanna no denotaba ningún tipo de gesto, solo estaba rígido. Cristy sabía que eso en cualquier momento sucedería y lloró amargamente. Susanna se habia ido para siempre. Cristy Marlowe siempre se había imaginado que ella sería la primera en irse, pero la vida no siempre resulta como uno lo piensa. El dolor aunque le consumía sabía que Susanna estaba descansando de todos sus dolores y sufrimientos, casi un año padeciendo sus enfermedades que acaecieron a raíz de su accidente. Tiempo después Cristy repasaba sin cesar una y otra vez los buenos y malos momentos que pasaron juntas. ¡No había consuelo! La pérdida de un hijo es algo muy doloroso y difícil de olvidar. Incada en la tierra sus manos recorrían el sitio donde ahora moraba.

 _"¡Me dejaste sola! Y a tu hijo…lo dejaste solo también, pero quiero que sepas que, que siempre te amaré pese a todos los errores que cometiste. Me haces tanta falta que, no sé si podré seguir…siempre creí que yo me iría primero. ¡No me esperaste!- se incorporó lentamente-Solo le pido a Dios que puedas descansar que le de la paz que tu alma necesitas y que sigas tu camino… ¡Adiós hija!"_

Sentía dejar su corazón cada paso que daba de regreso a su casa. A Robert le preocupaba mucho la salud de Cristy quien se le veía muy pálida y su semblante muy decaído, y no es para menos con todo lo que ha pasado.

-Señora Marlow….por favor permítame cuidar de usted. Al menos acompañarla en lo que pueda.

-No hija, tú tienes tus cosas que hacer y yo no quiero perturbar tu vida, tu trabajo. No.

-No diga eso, sabe que lo hago por el aprecio que siempre le tendré a Susanna, ella era mi única amiga, aunque me haya alejado porque así fue su decisión….siempre fue mi amiga….por favor no se preocupe por eso….

-No sé si podre resignarme algún dia a que ya no está conmigo. Sé que la vida debe continuar, pero por más que trate de aceptarlo, no hace que deje de sentir dolor.

-No tengo las palabras adecuadas que puedan consolarla. Nunca la hay, porque creo que simplemente no existen, es un dolor que cada persona vive y que, el tiempo es el único que puede ayudar, pero lo único que le puedo decir con toda seguridad señora Marlowe es que pueda contar conmigo para que lo desee.

-Gracias.

* * *

Marcus salió de viaje y ella bajaba al comedor para desayunar

-Disculpe.. yo...- titubeó al ver al hombre sentado a la mesa a la hora del desayuno- será mejor que me retire...pensé que...

-¿Que no habia nadie en el comedor?...No tiene por que retirarse, ¿no piensa desayunar?

-No, bueno, debi suponer que ...usted vive aquí y fue una tonteria pensar que no estaria.

-¡Eliza!...

-¡Señora Ellison!- dijo de inmediato- Que no se le olvide que soy la Señora Ellison, La Esposa de su Padre.

-Si, tiene razón y...me disculpo con usted por...lo sucedido...

Cristopher recordó la vez que llegó buscando a su Padre. Suponía una mujer de la misma edad al menos, si bien Eliza no era una jovencita, sí se podí notar la diferencia entre ella y Marcus. Nunca imaginó encontrar a una hermosa mujer joven como su Madrastra, quien solo le llevaba un par de años. Seria una mentira decir que no le impresionó y que le era indiferente. Su padre lo recibió de buen agrado y luego de dos meses de estar en esa casa fue el propio Cristopher que decidió regresar a la mansion de Nueva York debido a que Eliza despertaba en él muchas emociones y sensaciones impropias. Habia sucedido cierta cercanía entre ellos, pero que Eliza siempre terminaba poniéndolo en su Cristopher le era indiferente, pero sabia que era una locura lo que estaba pasando y cuando el muchacho se fue, dijo que era lo mejor para los tres. pero ¿Cómo es que habia sucedido ese beso ahora?. El matrimonio habia vuelto a Nueva York despues que Ellison vendiera la casa de la Florida y se establecieron en la Mansión. La atracción entre ellos volvió a surgir y la noche anterior en la que Marcus no había llegado coincidieron justo en la cocina. Ella habia bajado por agua y él no podía dormir. Comenzó una plática normal la cual terminó en un beso suave que luego se volvio intenso y apasionado.

-¡No sé de que me habla!...

-Obviamente del beso de ayer...¡fue maravilloso!

¿un beso?...- dijo en forma despectiva-eso no es nada y por favor deje de decir estupideces.

-Es verdad, un beso como dice no es nada, pero y, ¿tampoco los otros?...¿los anteriores?

-¡Callese! ¿Qué quiere? ¿que todos se den cuenta?

-En cierta manera, sí. No me importaría.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Buenos y malos todos son valiosos para mi.


	25. Chapter 25

Aqui un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste y bueno espero sus comentarios.

* * *

por Angy Granchester

-¿Estás seguro de querer casarte conmigo Harry?- La pareja se encontraba en un Restaurante del centro de la Ciudad, últimamente se les veía con mucha frecuencia y nadie se sorprendía de verlos juntos, ambos reconocidas figuras.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, ahora?...digo, ¿Puedo suponer que te estás arrepintiendo?

-No me respondas con otras preguntas…por favor, solo dime….

-¡Es que no entiendo!, la verdad me sorprende que lo hagas a estas alturas, cuando hace falta solo un mes para nuestra boda y de repente ¿si estoy seguro?…. ¡por supuesto que lo estoy!... ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?...dime sinceramente…

-Harry….tú sabes todo lo que se habla de nosotros en este medio, y no, no me estoy arrepintiendo, solo es algo que quiero dejar bien definido.

-¡Se perfectamente lo que se habla!...que las mujeres son libertinas y que los hombres son unos perfectos mujeriegos y muchas cosas más…pero yo sé muy bien cómo eres ¿no me digas que ahora tendrás esos pensamientos prejuiciosos?

-No, no los tengo, pero pienso en tu reputación como Empresario…la gente siempre suele tirar porquería sin tener fundamentos por el puro placer del cotilleo- suspiró-por un tiempo mientras nos casamos seguiré actuando y ya cuando suceda hablaremos sobre esa situación. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-¡No me importa!….te he dicho que eso lo sé y lo que digan los demás de los demás me tiene sin cuidado…en este matrimonio los únicos que deben de contar somos tú y yo y nadie más. Prometo que haré todo lo que este de mi parte para que este matrimonio funcione y que mi hijo y los hijos que tengamos sean felices y vivan en un hogar lleno de amor, es lo único que me importa y lo que quiero cultivar a tu lado Karen….- de pronto se detuvo padeciendo en su rostro un hilo de tristeza- ¡Es una pena que Henry….no lo haya querido su madre!... no quiero que sufra, pero va creciendo rápidamente y empezará a preguntar y no sé qué le responderé…

-¡No digas eso!...tu hijo no tiene por qué saberlo. Además recuerda ahora las condiciones en las que se encuentra. Henry comprenderá que no pudo tenerlo con ella. Le dirás lo que se considere mejor para tu hijo. Solo te digo algo….Henry no merece pagar las culpas de los demás. … no tiene por qué sufrir.

-¡Tienes razón!

-En cierta manera entiendo que ella no quiera verlo ¿Has pensado que no quiera que la vea de ese modo?.

-¡No la justifiques!, no ha sido desde ahora que su comportamiento ha distado de Henry...Siempre, siempre ha huido de su Responsabilidades como madre.

\- No la justifico Harry, pero tampoco somos los encargados de juzgarla…y pienso que debemos respetar su decisión de no ver a Henry, si ella no lo desea no la podemos obligar, además eso no sería prudente para el niño. ¿Qué harías si le hace un desprecio?

Harry pensó un poco en las palabras de Karen-¡No se lo perdonaría!- respondió

-Entonces deja las cosas tal cual están, ella lo ha decidido así...no fuerces esa situación.

-¡Tienes razón!, pero me encuentro en un dilema sobre cómo debo actuar.

\- Pienso que sería adecuado buscar orientación para saber cómo enfrentar todo esto.

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡es una buena idea!... no sé qué haría sin tí Karen y mi hijo.

-Seré la guía que tu hijo necesita Harry, pero su madre está y no seremos nosotros que le quitemos ese derecho de saber de ella y a su vez Susanna de él, pero por el momento hay que buscar ayuda y hacer lo que se nos indique.

\- ¡No me equivoque contigo!... ¡eres una excelente persona!

-Solo quiero que tengas confianza en ti y en que como Familia saldremos adelante por el bien de Henry…. Nosotros vamos a formarlo sin resentimientos y sin rencores... ¡Tiene que ser un niño Feliz!

Habían celebrado su matrimonio cuando Candy tenía un mes de haber dado a luz. Luego de los problemas de salud que había presentado la Rubia pospusieron la ceremonia, pero le restaron importancia, pues se preocupaban mucho por ella y esperar un poco más no representaba mayores problemas. Terry seria quien la llevara hasta la iglesia.

El acontecimiento salió en todas las revistas de noticias y demás medios. El encabezado de la plana decía: &El Empresario Norteamericano Harry Mcgregor y la Famosa Actriz de Nueva York celebran prontamente su Matrimonio&. Los diarios se vendieron como pan caliente, pues mucha gente que le gustaba el cotilleo deseaban saber con lujo de detalles todo sobre el matrimonio Mcgregor- Claise. Conforme el pasar de los días el pequeño Henry se mostraba adaptado a la presencia de Karen, quien lo cuidaba con mucho esmero. Se habían abocado con la ayuda de un profesional para hablar a Henry sobre su madre y por el momento viendo lo pequeño que era, no era recomendable llevarlo si ella no lo quería ver. Tiempo después se enteraron de la muerte de Susanna y las cosas cambiaban porque el niño no entendería la muerte de su madre, por lo que el psicólogo sugiero hacerlo posteriormente.

Fin de Flash Back

Cristy empeoró en su depresión. A Robert le preocupaba mucho su estado de salud, ya que escasamente dormía y cuando lo hacía desvariaba en sus sueños. Esto hizo que contratase a una enfermera que la cuidara a tiempo completo. Mary y Robert no dejaban de estar al pendiente y la actriz se quedaba haciéndole compañía por las noches. La enfermera le suministraba sus medicamentos indicados por los médicos, mientras que Mary trataba de sacarla de ese abismo, pero Cristy se había entregado a la inanición. Durante el día y algunas noches deambulaba por la casa esperando encontrar a su hija en algún rincón, se le escuchaba reir y susurrar como si hablara cuando lo hacía de niña. El corazón le sangraba de tanto dolor, tanto que se ensimismó en otro mundo. Cristy al parecer estaba perdiendo la razón. Recorría la Casa y sus ojos eran tristes. Se estaba cansando de vivir y terminaba cansada en la cama de su hija. Siempre la encontraban dormida allí.

No podía negar así mismo que le llamaba mucho la atención esa mujer, joven, atractiva y él hacía tiempo que no probaba las caricias de una, se le había metido entre ceja y ceja, sus ojos, su cabello y el perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo que lo cegaba cuando pasaba a su lado. Pensaba siempre en ella aun cuando se había marchado tiempo atrás de la Residencia en Miami, cuando enloquecido buscaba la manera de estar a solas y descargaba su pasión en besos que no llegaron a más.

-Por favor… ¡deje de verme de esa manera!...antes de entrar a un lugar se pide permiso Señor...-Eliza se encontraba en la Terraza cuando su mirada fue atraída hacia quien le observaba- Trate de no estar a solas conmigo, por favor..- Dió la vuelta para retirarse.

-¿Por qué huyes?- la detuvo de un brazo que ella soltó de inmediato.

Eliza se exasperó por sus palabras-¡No estoy huyendo por Dios santo!...solo pretendo ser más razonable que usted... ¿Por qué no se va?...No quiero tener problemas con mi Esposo.

-¿Esposo?...dudaría mucho que ames a mi Padre.

-¡No sea atrevido! y no se meta en los asuntos de Marcus y yo.

-¡No puedes negar que yo te gusto!...Muchas veces lo sentí cuando te besaba y lo sigo sintiendo ahora...

-¡Basta!

-…lo puedo ver en tus ojos y en tu boca, en tu cuerpo…sé que me deseas y que ansias de nuevo mis besos.

-¡cállese! ¡Deje de hablar tonterías!...Yo no...Solo han sido unos cuantos besos…no han significado nada para mí y tampoco creo que para usted tengan tanta importancia…esto es solo atracción de momento y sé que pasará, porque no pretendo traspasar mis límites y usted no debería comportarse de esa manera conmigo.

-¡Tiene razón Señora Ellison! ...Reconozco que….Ha sido un error definitivamente el haberme aparecido en la casa de mi padre e interrumpir y perturbarla de esta manera. Me he comportado muy mal, así que le pido disculpas por todas mis faltas graves hasta el punto de desconocerme a mí mismo... es por eso que he tomado una decisión.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- preguntó titubeante en un susurro.

-Regresaré a Boston y continuaré con la vida que tenía. La visita a mi Padre es porque pensé que se encontraba solo y necesitaba la compañía de su hijo, pero...no ha sido el caso. Mi Padre está bien y le veo feliz, no soy yo quien le quitará esa felicidad y, ante todo el respeto que le tengo es más que todo.

-¿irse?, pero….

-¡No la entiendo Señora Ellison, me dice que me vaya y ahora...esta es mi respuesta...Me iré antes que empiece y no pueda retroceder…antes que...sea …tarde- suspiró hondamente...-Será mejor que me retire...permiso-Cristopher temía que todo eso se convirtiera en una obsesión que dañara por completo la relación con su Padre, pues pese a todos los problemas, no podía olvidar que era su Padre y después de todo lo había recibido en su casa con tanto amor. No, No deseaba el odio de su Padre por llegar a comportarse como el más ruin de los hijos y no solo era eso, Cristopher tenía aún latente las palabras de su madre de actuar siempre con honorabilidad y rectitud, esas palabras no podía hacerlas a un lado y desilusionarla- ¡Que tenga usted buenas noches!.

Esa noche fue interminable para Eliza, en su habitación teniendo en su cama ese bulto que tenía por marido, quien yacía dormido como un animal cansado, sabía que no conciliaría el sueño si seguía pensando en ese hombre, su joven y apuesto hijastro Cristopher Ellison. Se levantó errática sin saber qué hacer. Muchas veces pensaba en dejarlo todo y huir, pero luego desistía de sus intentos. Creyó haber olvidado aquellos días en la Mansión de Miami, sus besos fugaces, sus leves caricias y su mirada. Volverlo a ver no había sido la mejor idea. Llegó hasta la cocina tumbándose en una de las sillas y su mente se perdió- ¿Cómo podré vivir de ahora en adelante con todo esto?- se preguntó hundiendo su rostro entre las cuencas de sus manos- Nunca había sentido esto por nadie... ¿Será esto el amor, ese amor que tanto esperé? ...¡Dios! ahora mi mente y mi corazón es un huracán- Me gusta tanto ese hombre, que creo que me he enamorado, pero...esto no puede ser, no debe ser...es una locura...-Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial y un par de lágrimas amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas, de pronto se escuchó unos pasos acercarse y aroma de su perfume era inconfundible. Había llegado la media noche.

-¡Disculpe! – se sorprendió al ver la figura en la oscuridad- ….No, quise interrumpirle…yo…Yo, solo vine por un vaso con agua.

Ella incorporándose de inmediato dispuesta a irse dijo – No se preocupe, ya estaba por retirarme….con su permiso, debo regresar a mi habitación.

-¿Usted también no puede dormir?- sus palabras la detuvieron

-Yo, a veces sufro de insomnios, es algo que controlo inmediatamente….permiso.  
-¡Te pediría que te fueras conmigo!- exclamó con decisión mientras sus ojos la miraban con ansiedad contenida. Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza.  
-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo dice?...  
-¡Ha escuchado perfectamente!...te pediría irnos muy lejos, donde nadie nos conozca, donde nadie nos tachara de desleal, donde nadie etiquetara esto como un error…pero…  
-¡Usted está loco!... ¡definitivamente ha perdido la razón! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme semejante cosa? ¡Jamás lo haría!- - jamás me iría con usted.

-Sé que luchas contra ti misma…lo entiendo porque hago lo mismo y sabes que, por eso no te pondré en este dilema…tu respuesta la imagine y de cierta manera me alegro mucho que pienses así.

-¡Eh!

-Sí, porque es la forma en la que fácilmente olvidaré que estuve a punto de cometer un error...no quiero caer en lo más ruin como hijo. No me perdonaría nunca hacer sufrir a mi Padre, no tengo ese derecho... Nuestras vidas se encontraron muy tarde, en mal momento, así que por favor…no me resta más que decir que lo cuide y lo haga muy feliz. No es un mal hombre solo un poco rudo como ya se habrá podido dar cuenta, pero si usted se casó es porque algo bueno vió en él… - Cristopher ante todo era un hombre Íntegro y digno cuyos valores su madre inculcó en su corazón y hacer lo contrario era traicionar su memoria y traicionarse así mismo.

-Sí… Marcus es un buen Esposo y...no se preocupe, que no tiene que decirme lo que tengo que hacer como esposa...es mi deber cuidarlo y hacerlo...feliz -Las palabras de Eliza salían pesadas de su garganta.

-Quiero irme tranquilo sabiendo que así será... ¡Habría sido feliz muy feliz si te hubiese conocido antes!- la mirada del joven estaba fija en sus ojos y Eliza no pudo sostenerle la suya.

-¡Cristopher!...Yo...

-¡Por favor no digas nada Eliza!... No digas nada, no si nada…. me faltarán fuerzas para irme...y, es lo que tengo que hacer... Deseo sinceramente que sean muy felices y que tú seas feliz. Quizás más adelante cuando nos volvamos a ver, miremos esto como un simple recuerdo – ella asintió con una triste sonrisa- Mañana partiré temprano, pero quiero pedirle un favor...No quiero verla cuando me vaya…No deseo que esté presente e invente cualquier pretexto a mi Padre.

-Yo…

-Tenga usted buenas noches Señora….- exhaló un suspiro ahogado y se fue. Eliza permaneció un poco más allí sentada viendo a la nada pensando en lo que pudo ser y no será.

-¡Tiene razón!-pensó una vez que desapareció- No puedo arriesgarme y perder todo lo que tengo por una aventura, es lo mejor y deseo que le vaya bien- afirmó, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la duda. No estaba convencida de lo sus pensamientos. Por varios minutos dejo su mente flotando en la nada, mientras su ceño se fruncía y sus ojos se entristecían por el desconsuelo de perderlo ¿Entonces? Tendría que vivir condenada a callar sus sentimientos, entregándose a un hombre que no amaba por el resto de su vida, si así lo quería ese es el precio a pagar sin que existieran ni quejas ni lamentos. Al día siguiente tal cual como le pidió. No hubo rastro de ella, sin embargo desde algún rincón de la Casa pudo verlo partir llevándose consigo su corazón y unas ilusiones inconclusas que se quedarían en el vacío ** _.- Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, sin duda te elegiría, si seguro que te elegiría sin pensarlo dos veces_** \- dijo internamente mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Un amor entre ellos no debía existir.

Después de atender a sus hijos, Candy se encontraba en su habitación. Había sido un día agotador, pero se sentía feliz por tener la familia que siempre soñó y agradecía a Dios por haberle otorgado el privilegio de tenerlos. Recordaba a Susanna, a la bella Susanna de quien supo de su sufrimiento en sus últimos meses. Sintió tristeza por ella, por su pequeño hijo que dejó sin su cariño. Una mujer que lo tuvo todo y terminó sin nada, perdiendo hasta su propia vida. Estaba segura que Karen sería un apoyo en la vida del pequeño. Pensó en la madre y en lo doloroso de enfrentar la muerte de su hija. Recordó su niñez y en las veces que le hizo falta una. También a su mente vinieron aquellos días en las que Terry le hablaba de Susanna de cuando fueron novios, de cuánto la quiso y de cómo la dejó de querer.

-Mi amor… ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa? Tengo un largo rato viéndote, y tú sigues en las nubes ¿te sucede algo?

-Oh, no es nada…- dijo titubeante- son solo recuerdos sin importancia.

Terry levantó una ceja previendo que Candy no quería hablar -¡Ven y deja de pensar tanto!, sea lo que sea lo que está en tu cabecita ahora déjalo a un lado, que eso no te haga sentir mal.

-No, no es que me sienta mal, solo me hace pensar en lo que ha sido mi vida y en lo agradecida que me siento con Dios y con todos por tenerte conmigo, por regalarme todo lo que ahora tengo. La vida es tan corta y he aprendido que, hay que tomar lo que te ofrece. Nunca me imaginé llegar hasta este momento Terry. Lo que el futuro tenía para mí ha sido grandioso y me siento infinitamente feliz.

-De igual manera...jamás me imaginé llegar hasta donde estamos Candy...y nunca olvides que te amo y que siempre, siempre ustedes serán lo más importante en mi vida. Mi mayor anhelo y el único es hacer feliz a mi Familia. Soy el hombre que siempre quise ser, Te tengo conmigo, mi esposa a la que amo con todo mi corazón y que me ama, un hogar, mi hogar...quiero que sepas que siempre pienso en ustedes Candy, donde estoy siempre lo hago…..¡Nunca lo olvides por favor!

-¡Te amo Terry!...tú tampoco lo olvides nunca.

Tras una semana que Cristopher abandonó la casa, Eliza se culpaba y culpaba a Marcus por su infelicidad y todo lo que hacía o decía, le irritaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta?

-¿Molesta?... ¡No lo estoy!, son solo ideas tuyas Marcus….vives viendo cosas que no existen.

-Pues tu respuesta no es del todo agradable...no sé qué te tiene de tan mal humor.

-¡Dejame en paz!, deja que me sienta como quiera sentirme...ahora solo falta que tengas que dirigir la forma en que debo actuar...¡por Dios!

-¡Calma!, y deja de estar a la defensiva...Hace dios que te noto distinta, todo lo que hago te molesta hasta no hemos tenido intimidad...y,

-¡Basta!, eso es todo lo que te interesa, ¿cierto?- pensó en ese momento en los besos de Cristopher y en los de su marido que sabían a nada- ¡solo piensas en que no tengo relaciones contigo!... no lo hago porque no quiero, ¿puedes entenderlo?...no quiero.

-Soy tu marido...

-¡Me voy!, no soporto estar un minuto más -Odiaba su presencia quiso decir, pero recordaba las palabras de Cristopher Ellison ** _:¡cuídelo y hágalo muy feliz! No es un mal hombre solo un poco rudo como ya se habrá podido dar cuenta, pero si se casó es porque algo bueno vió en él &_** ¿Cómo hacerlo feliz, si ni ella misma lo era? ¿Cómo olvidar que había conocido a un hombre como él? ¿Cómo olvidar a quien pudo haber sido su gran amor?...-¡Tuve que dejarlo ir!, no tenía derecho a retenerlo y arrastrarlo al fango- susurró internamente. Si, Cristopher había demostrado ser un buen hombre como pocos, como ninguno y eso Eliza jamás lo olvidaría -¡así debe ser!- se aseguró con certeza- ¡Es la forma que escogí para vivir!

Cristy continuaba en la misma situación. Los medicamentos no le hacían mejorar y su corazón se debilitó. Vagaba con sus recuerdos sentada en el sillón junto a la ventana y se la pasaba por mucho tiempo así, luego se levantaba para entrar a la habitación de Susanna en donde pasaba el resto de las horas hasta quedarse dormida. La vida se le oscureció y después de tres meses de su muerte Cristy se fue. Su corazón también no quiso seguir sufriendo y dejó de funcionar para llevarla al lugar que tanto deseaba, unos decían que la tristeza la mató, que no soportó por mucho la perdida de Susanna y quiso ir tras ella. Los médicos diagnosticaron un infarto que la condujo a la muerte. Un golpe más para Robert quien se sentía devastado. Su gran amigo le había confiado el cuidado de su hija y su Esposa al morir y ahora ninguna de las dos estaba. La casa estaba a nombre del niño pues Cristy lo dispuso así cuando Susanna antes de morir había relegado los derechos a su madre, esta a su vez los pasó a Henry quien la reclamaría al tener la edad suficiente de hacerlo.

Pasaron tres años y Richard y Alyssia eran unos preciosos niños de cinco y tres añitos. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de sus hijos. Richard siempre quería ser de los dos el dominante, pues por ser el hermano mayor decía que debía cuidar de su hermanita cuando su padre no estaba.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritaba el niño que lo había visto entrar- ¡Debes castigar a Alyssia…!- ambos sonrieron disimuladamente al escucharlo.

-¡Espera!...- se acercó a sus hijos poniéndose a la altura de ellos- antes debes darme una razón por que deba hacerlo.

-¡No para de correr y brincar por todos lados!... ¡se puede lastimar!.. le he dicho &Alyssia debes tener cuidado&, pero ella no me obedece papi- dijo mientras sus manos revoloteaban.

-Mi amor, ¿Tú crees que ella se merece un castigo por eso?- Alyssia se acercaba a abrazarlo por el cuello arrastrando una de sus muñeca, su favorita.

-Si- afirmó muy seguro viendo el actuar de la niña.

-Entonces yo debí haberlo hecho contigo….tú no lo recuerdas al parecer, pero eras un niño muy inquieto y juguetón también y tu madre y yo éramos felices porque tú también lo eras, nos encantaba verte brincar y sonreír por todos lados todo el tiempo hijo.

-Pero -frunció su ceño igual que lo hacia su padre

-¡Ya veo el hermano que tendrás mi pequeña Alyssia!… y me alegra mucho que Richard quiera cuidarte tanto...gracias hijo, pero debes comprender que ella necesita ser una niña como lo eres tú todavía- el niño sonrió- y a propósito ¿cómo está mi princesa hermosa?- dió un beso en la frente de la niña.

-Bien papi- ella le devolvió el gesto y luego se acomodó en los brazos de su padre. Richard seguía observando la actitud de Alyssia y también hizo lo mismo. Los dos lo invadieron a cual alcanzara y él con todo su amor los abrazó.

-Vamos niños…los dos caben bien- Candy observaba la escena y una risilla que no aguanto salió de su boca. Terry giró para verla y tampoco se pudo contener.

-¡Qué bien que al fin dejaste a ese pesado!. Sabes bien que nunca me cayó bien y que solo lo soportaba por tí... me resultaba tan nefasto…, pero fue lo que tú escogiste... porque podía ofrecerte mucho dinero, viajes y joyas- se encontraban en restaurante cenando, ella le habia citado para conversar y accedió, deseaba saber de ella.

-No Neil, yo de verdad quise mucho a Marcus. De verdad que lo amé, pero todo lo arruinó.

-Si tú lo dices, entonces...

-Dejame recordarte que tú le ofreciste todo eso a Candy para que se casara contigo...¿Recuerdas?

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo!, pero ¿qué hizo ella?...nunca me aceptó, porque no iba vender su felicidad ni su honorabilidad de mujer, Candy nunca me quiso.

-Nunca dejarás de defenderla, ¿cierto?

-Nunca dejarás de defenderla, ¿cierto?

-¡Candy es feliz Eliza!, tiene un hombre que la ama. Le hicimos mucho daño y ahora solo deseo que sea feliz... ¡Ella se lo merece!...ni tu ni yo hemos sido una pizca de lo que es ella y quizás por eso no conseguimos por lo menos ser un poco felices….Eliza nuestra familia tiene todo cuanto tu querías, pero ansiabas más y más, no te niego que el dinero es bueno y en cierta forma quien lo tiene es feliz relativamente, pero no centres tu vida alrededor de ello. Ahora que eres libre busca un buen hombre que te ame y que tú quieras de verdad.

-¡Te desconozco Neil!, por todo lo que me dices. Sí que has cambiado mucho y lo sé, sé que tienes razón…pero al menos conseguí lo que me merecía….Marcus me dió una casa hermosa, me dejó conservar las joyas y un 25% de su fortuna eso es lo mejor de todo, no es lo que suponía porque debía ser la mitad de todos sus bienes, porque me engaño Neil, me fue infiel, pero simplemente quería irme de su lado y con todo lo que me ha dado estoy más que satisfecha, habría sido peor no obtener nada después de soportarlo por casi 4 malditos años.

-¡No puede dejarte todo!...Recuerda que tiene un hijo y es su heredero.

-Sí, claro que sé que tiene un heredero- dijo con nostalgia- Recuerda que ahora son dos, el hijo de esa mujer y su hijo mayor.

-De ahora en adelante piensa bien las cosas y no te dejes llevar por lo que nuestra madre quiera o por lo que un hombre te pueda dar materialmente. Sé que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera.

- ** _Alguien que me quiera… no creo que exista alguien que me quiera_** \- pensó - Neal no pienso en eso. Acabo de divorciarme, ¿tú crees que pienso en volver a casarme?

-¡no digas tonterías! Tienes 35 años, claro que encontrarós a alguien…mira a ver que ese vejestorio te engañaba con cuanta mujerzuela se le pusiera enfrente, ahora tú que eres joven y hermosa.

-Y yo…. que dejé todo…todo por seguir siendo la mujer sumisa y fiel- dijo con cierto rencor, Neal nunca supo lo que el corazón de su hermana sufría y ocultaba el haber dejado un amor años atrás- porque de verdad quería conservar mi matrimonio…. pero creo que ha sido lo mejor, conocí tal cual viejo asqueroso.

-Es increíble que frecuentaras esos lugares…Mira no es que ahora me ponga de santurrón, pero llegar al término de tener un hijo con su amante.

-Había cambiado mucho conmigo y entonces contraté a un investigador privado- Eliza no iba a contarle que Marcus buscó lo que no tenía en casa y tampoco mostrarse molesta porque tuviera un hijo cuando ella nunca quiso darle uno- Obtuve la información en poquísimo tiempo, parece que Marcus no le importaba ser descubierto, le había puesto una casa a esa mujer. Durante el matrimonio nunca le puso un dedo encima para someterla, a pesar de saber cómo era, nunca la obligó a estar con él. Ellison se cansó de esa vida vacía teniendo a una mujer solo de adorno y aceptó sin oponerse el divorcio cuando Eliza lo enfrentó con las pruebas de su infidelidad- Me dijo todo lo quería saber, te digo en principio me dió mucha furia de saber por todo lo que yo puse en este matrimonio para que me saliera con eso, pero creo que fue bueno librarme de él. Ahora estoy bien, te lo aseguro Neal.

-Bueno…eso me alegra.

\- ¿Y tú? perdona que solo he hablado de mis problemas ¿Cómo vas en tu trabajo? Papá dice que está muy contento por todo lo que has hecho.

-Excelente…no puedo quejarme.. Ahora que recuerdo y veo hacia atrás no dejó de pensar en todo lo mal que hice. Pienso en el rumbo distinto que mi vida pudo haberse tornado si desde un inicio me hubiese comportado a la altura.

-Te refieres a ella, verdad?...nunca podrás olvidarla Neil?

-Nunca es una palabra muy cerrada... pero nunca he dejado de recordarla, quizás no de la forma de antes, sino con respeto y mucha nostalgia de algo que no pudo ser... pero no quiero hablar de eso Eliza….mejor cuéntame ¿qué piensas hacer?

Pensó por unos segundo y quiso poder contestarle que…&iría a buscarlo&, pero eso no salió de su boca- No lo sé todavía, por lo pronto seguiré en casa con nuestros Padres.

-Creo que es hora de irnos...Te llevo a casa.

-Me quedaré un rato más. ¿Te importaría?... Necesito poner en orden mis ideas.

\- pero… ¡entonces tendrías que tomar un taxi!

-Sí, no te preocupes que estaré bien y gracias por la invitación Neal y por tu compañía.

-No ha sido nada….tu eres mi hermana, aunque cometas mil estupideces en tu vida…siempre estaré para escucharte y ser ese hermano que necesitas. Aprende de los errores así como he aprendido de los míos y no los repitas- ella asintió- ¡Adiós!

Estuvo por varios minutos más mientras pensaba que hacer de ahora en adelante con su vida. Habían pasado 3 años, tres largos años tristes y dolorosos desde que se despidió en su mente y su corazón de aquel de quien no volvió a saber nada ni siquiera a través de Ellison. Recordó esa mañana de otoño viéndolo partir con su maleta a cuestas y una tristeza en su rostro- **_¿será que aún me recuerde?-_** se preguntó mientras sus pensamientos revoloteaban como las alas de las mariposas. Tres años mantuvo dormido esos sentimientos para no sentir que cada día se ahogaba en su pesadumbre y soledad. Esos Sentimientos le estaban haciendo pasar una mala jugada porque a la distancia miraba su imagen. - ** _¡No es posible!, él dijo irse a Boston, pero y ¿si ha vuelto a Miami a la casa de su Padre_**?…. ** _-Estas son mis ansias de &Volverlo a ver& nada más_**-No podía quitar su mirada y la imagen seguía haciéndose tan real, tan clara y sin dudarlo más, se incorporó, no podía irse, no esta vez, no huiría. Así que para saciar su curiosidad se acercó lentamente a la mesa. Sentía cada paso pesado, cada paso golpeaba su ser, avanzaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía alejarse.

-¡Cristopher!- exclamó a unos pasos- ¡Eres tú!...

-¿Eliza?- levantó su rostro y dejó su silla -Eliza…Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?... No pensé encontrarte... ¿aquí?

-Pues aquí viven mis padres, creo que alguna vez te lo comenté….y ¿tú que haces por aquí?

-Yo...hace unos días vine a Miami, por asuntos personales….

-Oh, entiendo…- No encontraba las palabras, pero era ahora o nunca- Cristopher... ¿Supiste que me divorcié hace tres meses?

-¡Lo supe! Mi Padre me lo contó y en de verdad lo siento mucho. Se todo….- su respuesta le dolió –pero, ¿tú estás bien?

-Sí, yo….estoy muy bien...mejor que nunca...gracias.

-¡Mi amor! – Exclamó con fervor una mujer que le abrazó por la cintura ante los ojos estupefactos de Eliza- ¡Buenas noches...!- extendió su mano mientras esperaba que Cristopher la presentara.

-Oh, sí perdón Señora Eliza Leagan, le presento a Clara…Clara Ellison, mi esposa...Clara, ella es…. fue la Esposa de mi Padre.

¿Esposa?- retumbo esa palabra en su mente y su asombro lo disimuló- ¡Mucho gusto Señora Ellison!, es un placer...conocerla- su voz se entrecortaba, pero no iba a demostrarle que se había derrumbado. Debía ser fuerte. Se sintió estúpida por haber albergado una fantasía. Su corazón se encogió

-No sabía que la esposa de tu Padre era una mujer joven. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Cris?- el joven no contestó y Eliza previó la incomodidad de él.

\- Bueno…yo debo irme- dijo estrujando sus dedos por los nervios que la consumían- …tengo tantas cosas que hacer y ya me tomé mucho tiempo del que tenía previsto. Mis padres han de preocuparse….De nuevo señora ha sido un placer conocerla, Señor Ellison...con el permiso de ustedes…Adiós.

Quería salir corriendo del lugar mientras resonaba sin cesar " ** _Es mi esposa" "Es mi esposa"_** …. El primer taxi que encontró en ese se marchó. No podía permanecer un minutos más en el lugar.

-¡Qué bonita mujer Cris!... pero estaba nerviosa, ¿Te diste cuenta?

-La has escuchado...No desea preocupar a sus Padres. ...

\- Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber Cris, de tu padre, no sé….  
\- Discúlpame que nunca te he contado de él , pero ya lo conocerás y tendremos el tiempo suficiente para que sepas cada detalle de nuestras vidas- En realidad Cristopher había roto comunicación continua precisamente para no saber nada pretextando a su padre el hecho de mantenerse ocupado . Ellison lo creyó y no dijo nada. Clara había llegado a su vida un año atrás, se enamoraron y decidieron casarse a los 8 meses de haberse conocido.

-Entonces, ¿no sabe que nos casamos?

-No, no se lo he dicho todavía, pero lo sabrá pronto amor. No te preocupes que mi Padre estará encantado de conocer a su nuera.

-Ha dicho Albert que en el hospital de Londres le están ofreciendo un puesto súper extraordinario Terry.

-¿Si? y que piensa hacer

-De hecho….se ha ido.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo que se fue sin decirme nada?, pero, ¿por qué soy el último en enterarme?

-Partieron ayer Terry...Todo fue rápido e imprevisto que no les dió tiempo de despedirse de nosotros…solo me dejó un mensaje y supongo que a tí también. ¿Has revisado?

-¡Es verdad!...Que cabeza la mía, no lo había visto...Bueno me alegro mucho porque en Londres tenía su propio consultorio y sus pacientes.

-Incluso trabajará en su consultorio. Habla de una sociedad, pero no me explicó mucho , dijo que luego se comunicará con nosotros para contarnos con mucho más detalles la situación

Terry calló luego de un hálito , mientras sus ojos se vislumbraba un rayo de nostalgia - Candy, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en vivir en Londres?

-¿Vivir en Londres?, Terry recuerda que estuve viviendo en Londres durante mis estudios y prácticas en el hospital, Londres me encanta, es una ciudad maravillosa. Además fue allí donde te conocí. Claro que he pensado en vivir en Londres, pero ¿por qué me haces esa pregunta? ¿Es acaso que quieres volver?

-¡Me gustaría!, por supuesto, si tú quieres.

-Pero, tú tienes tu trabajo aquí en Nueva York, lo que siempre has querido amor...¿Abandonarías a la Compañía?

-Puedo trabajar en la Compañía Nacional de Londres. Aún conservo el contacto y la invitación del dueño, el Señor Hogdson. Quiero cambiar de ambiente y no caería mal un nuevo giro en nuestras vidas, pero quiero y necesito tu opinión.

-Parece que todo lo tienes pensado Terry, pero bien a mí me encantaría volver a Londres, sabes que he dejado el trabajo para estar con mis hijos y contigo.

-Entonces no se diga más arreglaré los asuntos en la Compañía. Sentiré mucho dejar a Robert después de todo, pero estoy seguro que me entenderá. No será ahora Candy, es posible en menos de un par de meses.

Asintió llena de sueños y esperanzas- Donde tú estés mi amor, allí quiero estar siempre.

Continuara

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Todos son valiosos para mi


	26. Chapter 26

Aqui un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste y bueno espero sus comentarios.

* * *

por Angy Granchester

-¡Qué bueno que se decidieron!...cuando Terence nos informó sobres sus planes no podíamos creerlo….¡Es una bendición que estén todos aquí! Ahora la familia completa... ¿Cómo están todos?

-Señora Eleonor…muchas gracias por recibirnos en su casa.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Candy, nuestra casa es también su casa.

\- Señor Richard…

-¡Por favor muchacha!, tanto tiempo y no te acostumbras…dime solo Richard…

-¡Perdón!, pero trataré...

-Es de suponer que están muy cansados por el viaje, sugiero que descansen un poco.

-¡Padre!, sí, estamos cansados, pero ya tendremos el tiempo de hacerlo, por ahora quiero estar con ustedes.

-¡Abuelito!,¡Abuelito!- el pequeño niño quien reconocía en ese hombre de pelo blanco a su abuelo, al que solo por videos y fotografías había visto – Abuelito, soy Richard- el mayor lo abrazó con ternura y era como volver a tener entre sus brazos a su hijo. La última vez que estuvo con ellos el niño estaba pequeño y fue por unos pocos dias.

-¡Richard!, ¿Qué te he dicho?- le recriminó su padre por irrumpir de esa manera.

-¡Dejalo hijo!, es un niño...no deberías ser tan rigido con él.

-¡Por favor Madre!...no puedo dejar que haga siempre todo lo que se le da la gana porque es un niño. Siempre les he enseñado que no es la manera de comportarse.

-Bueno, bueno ya...Mis nietos hermosos, ¡qué grande que están hijo!, pero mira Eleonor que hermosa princesa nuestra nieta! No es lo mismo verlos así que en fotografías. Teníamos que conformarnos con fotos y videos que nos enviabas para poder conocer a nuestros nietos

-¡Abuelito!- exclamo la niña emulando a su hermanito- Soy Alyssia y tengo tres años...también soy tu nieta

-Si mi amor claro que eres mi nieta preciosa y eres una niña muy linda, te pareces tanto a tu abuela…Bueno a tu madre y tu abuela...¡Mira esos ojos tan bellos! ambos niños estaban abrazados al cuello del abuelo que no paraban de besarlo en sus mejillas.

-¿Se quedaran con nosotros ?... la casa es inmensa y hay espacio para ustedes y los niños. Además tu departamento es independiente, grande y está equipado con todo.

-Madre, nosotros ya tenemos nuestra casa…..Recuerda que antes de venir preparé todo eso. Ya he comprado una Casa muy cerca de aquí, así que por favor no te preocupes que siempre estaremos viéndonos.

-Oh, bueno, es que no es necesario que hayas hecho todo eso…pero, está bien…respeto tus decisiones,….pero al menos esta noche.

-Por supuesto.

-Y entonces hijo ¿trabajarás en Londres? ¿Has pensado que cuando yo no esté tendrás que hacerte cargo de los negocios?

-¡Deja de pensar en eso Padre!...y para tu tranquilidad te digo que sí, lo he pensado, pero mientras ese dia no llego que estoy seguro hace falta mucho tiempo, no quiero saber nada de ello. Ahora mi interés es trabajar en la Compañia de actores de la Ciudad incluso empezaré la siguiente semana.

-¡Qué bien! soy de la opinión de hacer cambios y obviamente te apoyo en lo que decidas y sí, me tranquiliza el saber que al menos has pensado en el futuro de tus hijos.

-El futuro de mis hijos lo construiré yo Padre...no necesito de tu dinero para darles todo lo que necesitan.

-Bien, no vamos a discutir sobre eso...No acabaré con la felicidad de tener a mis nietos y respeto tu decisión de ser actor, pero ¿cómo lo tomó tu jefe?... ¡supongo que puso el grito en el cielo el saber que perdía a uno de sus mejores actores!, aunque yo diría que el único.

-Claro que hay muy buenos actores en Stratford, no soy el único y Robert sabe que es asi y bueno entendió lo que queria hacer. Robert siempre ha sido una persona comprensiva y, claro en un principio se mostró un poco indeciso queriéndome hacer desistir, pero con o sin su consentimiento esto era algo que iba hilvanando en mis planes desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Creo que recuerdan que una vez les hablé sobre esto.

-Lo recuerdo

-Asi es, ante todo llame al Señor Hodgson para saber si aún mantenía en pie su oferta y me reiteró su invitación. Me dijo que no lo encantaría otra cosa más que trabajara para su Compañía. Es más ha seguido mi trayectoria y cuando le comenté mis deseos de querer trabajar para él ni siquiera lo pensó... En cuanto a Robert sabe que fue mi maestro incomparable y siempre pondré en alto el nombre de su Compañía….nunca olvidaré que gracias a su confianza pude conseguir un puesto y un nombre.

-¿y tú? Candy... ¿Volverás a tu trabajo del hospital?- pregunto Richard

-No, he decidido dedicarme por completo a mi familia ,nada me haría más feliz que estar con ellos, viéndolos crecer cada instante en sus vidas- dijo viendo a sus hijos mientras jugaban en el jardin- Dedicarme a mi Esposo…es la decisión correcta, la que debo tomar. Sé que mi trabajo significa una parte importante, pero no he dicho que dejaré de ser enfermera, ahora en adelante seré la de mis hijos.

-Claro….no estarían en mejores manos que en las de Su madre….pero y tus amigos te extrañaran- comentó Eleonor

\- Todos ellos saben que debo seguir a mi Esposo en donde se encuentre. Es mi deber acompañarlo a donde el vaya. Mis amigos, mis preciados amigos han sido una fuente y una guia. No sé que habría sido sin uno de ellos. Gracias a Dios que pude contar con cada uno de ellos en cada momento de mi vida.-Candy recordó la despedida con sus amigos y las últimas palabras que se llevaría consigo y que le daría la fuerza para seguir

 **Inicio Flash back**

 **semanas atras**

-Adiós Annie, Archie….no sé cuándo vuelva a verlos…Por favor Annie…no te pongas triste y no llores…Archie, cuida mucho de mi hermana y mis sobrinos…mira que si no lo haces te las veras conmigo.

-¡Descuida Candy!...sabes bien que ellos son mi adoración y todo cuando hago es por el bienestar de mi familia….quizás algún dia viajemos para visitarte.

-¡Lo sé!...siempre me demostraste ser un buen hombre…No en vano Anthony siempre estaba orgulloso por tener un primo, él decía, "un hermano" como tú.

-¡Anthony!...nuestro amado Anthony….desde el cielo el estará cuidando de ti Candy. Ahora que empiezas una nueva vida lejos de nosotros, siempre estará desde el cielo cuidándote.

-¡Lo sé!, se que en cualquier lugar que el esté estará feliz porque lo soy, porque vivo con el hombre que amo y también cuida de ti, mi querido Archie….y por todos los que lo quisimos.

-Bueno váyanse …de lo contrario me pondré sentimental y lo detesto- dijo Archie y Annie tenía sus ojos llorosos conteniendo sus lágrimas que salieron rodando por sus mejillas.

Asi se despidió de todos sus amigos, Karen, Harry y el Señor Robert también había llegado para despedir a Terry. El castaño se sorprendió, nunca se imaginó que lo hiciera, después de todo lo estaba abandonando.

 **Fin del flash back**

* * *

Albert y Nicole habían llegado a la mansión para darles la bienvenida a sus amigos. Todos se encontraban en el saloncito especial que los señores de la casa acondicionaban para sus invitados. Los niños se habían reunido en el cuarto que sus abuelos prepararon para sus juegos .El hijo de Albert y Nicole llamado de igual manera, era un hermoso niño de dos años de ojos azules como el cielo y Rubio la viva imagen de su progenitor, se encontraba entre ellos.

-¡Albert! así que viniste a Londres sin decirme una sola palabra, ¿Qué clase de amigo tengo?

-Por favor Terry, ya sabes que no me dió tiempo siquiera de decirte adiós. Requería estar lo más pronto en Londres. Ahora estoy trabajando en la clínica del hospital donde tú estuviste trabajando Candy mientras asisto en la clínica que tengo en mi casa.…. La premura de mi viaje es porque mi socio en la clínica es el dueño del hospital y es mi amigo. Necesitaba pronto firmar el contrato para echar a andar un proyecto.

-¡Albert!... ….eso es grandioso, pero ¿qué clase de proyecto?- pregunto Candy

-La clínica, quiero acondicionarla para asistir en operaciones, por lo que la compra de equipo quirúrgico y demás se encargará mi socio.

-Oh, sí que es una oportunidad que no podías desaprovechar amigo- comentó Terry

-Sí, es lo mejor y no puedo quejarme. Tendré mucho trabajo entonces.

-Lo que significa que….- con ojos chispeantes dijo para molestar a su marido.

-¡Qué Candy!- de inmediato Terry giró-Ahora ¿con qué nueva idea saldrás?

Entre risillas - si te hubieses visto en un espejo la cara de ogro que pusiste…- todos sonrieron por las ocurrencias de la Rubia de ojos esmeraldas que siempre mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Candy era feliz, muy feliz.

Tomaron el Té y entre conversaciones la tarde paso rápidamente. Los planes giraron alrededor de los niños que pronto tendrían que asistir al colegio entre otras cosas.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana, pero para ella era totalmente gris, pensaba en su vida y en los años que desperdició por mantener algo sin sentido. Sabía que no tenía sentido y ahora su soledad sin el hombre que ama era el precio a pagar por su ambición. Los dias pasaban y cada uno de esos dias arrastraba sus penas y sus recuerdos. Cada uno de esos dias dolian, porque cada uno de ellos era vivir sin vivirlo. Su vida pudo haber sido distinta, pero en la vida todo lo que haces debes pagarlo y el precio de sus errores y sus malas acciones era estar sola, pero no se daria por vencida. Se dijo que algun dia eso tiene que pasar y quedar en el olvido- nada es eterno y no ha de durar cien años- dijo retóricamente.

-¿Qué te sucede? Últimamente te noto muy rara. Te mantienes encerrada y….

-¿Rara? No sé a qué te refieres madre….yo estoy muy bien.

-No sé, quizás te has arrepentido de haberte divorciado de Ellison. Debiste haber pensado bien las cosas y no actuar con la sangre caliente. Ahora no sales de tu cuarto y te la pasas como alma en pena.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!- dijo con molestia- ¡No puedo creer que mi propia madre me diga todo eso!, ¿sabes lo que hizo Marcus? ¿Cómo pretendes que le perdone eso?, no madre….¿Habrías perdonado tú a mi padre el que te engañara y encima tuviera un hijo con su amante?

-Bueno...no sé, quizás...

-¡Yo no podría hacerlo!, pese a que me daba todo lo que yo quisiera, no iba a ser el hazme reir.

-¿Hazme reir?, las cosas se hubiesen manejado con discreción y seguiriras junto a él...

La pelirroja se exasperó -No debia soportar más a ese viejo asqueroso…. ¡No sabes lo bien que me siento por haberlo dejado!, lo único que me producia era repulsión aun sin saber lo que hacia, de solo recordar que llegaba a mi cama luego de revolcarse con su amante. Las veces que estuve con él resultaban un maldito sacrificio y un trauma que terminaba dandome un baño para que se me quitara todo el asco ¿Tú crees que estoy triste por él?...te equivocas, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

-¡Eliza!

-Ay madre, ¿tú crees que una mujer como yo, podría haberme enamorado de ese fósil?...No, no… ¿Te lo creíste?... jamás quise a ese viejo imbécil. No voy a negar que me dejó una muy buena parte para empezar una nueva vida.

-Ese viejo imbécil como le llamas deberías agradecerle por lo que te dejó….

-¡Basta!, lo que me dejó me lo merecía, después de soportarlo... Mi matrimonio no fue si no un parapeto un fiasco y que bueno que fue así, su infidelidad fue la excusa perfecta porque me lo quité de encima lo más rápido que pude….fingir que era una mujer engañada….ja ja ja…Marcus cree que una mujer puede amarlo por lo que es, bueno claro por lo que es….por ser millonario nada más.

-Bueno, ahora quien lo aprovechará será esa mujer que le tiene a su hijo, ¿no es así?

-Jamás cargaría con su hijo. Gracias a mi inteligencia pude cuidarme de eso, con solo de pensarlo me da escalofrios.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho Eliza…te siento amargada hija…llena de odio y de mucho rencor hacia Marcus. ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes para hables de esa manera?

-¡No pasó nada madre!...nada. En mi vida no puede pasar nada. En mis manos tuve algo muy importante, pero lo deje ir- dijo con nostalgia viendo a un punto fijo en la nada- lo unico bueno que pude haber tenido en mi vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Yo me enamoré de otro hombre mientras estaba casada con Marcus!...-Su madre puso cara de asombro -No me mires asi….nunca le fui infiel si es lo que te preocupa, pero ahora me arrepiento.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, como oyes...debi escuchar mi corazón, pero...

-Eliza, debes saber qué hacer con tu vida. Eres joven todavía y muy hermosa puedes conseguirte un….

-¡Un buen comprador!...-sonrió con cinismo- No quiero saber de nadie.

-No quise decir eso, pero ¿Quién es ese hombre? ahora que estas libre, ¿Por qué no estas con él entonces?

-¿No escuchaste?... lo deje ir, lo rechace por ese viejo ...ese hombre hizo su vida….se casó y allí ya no tengo nada que hacer- sus ojos se humedecieron y apartó el rostro para no mostrar sus lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas- sabes que…. ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto... ¿me puedes dejar sola por favor?...ya ha sido suficiente.

Eliza sentía asfixiarse estando encerrada. Había considerado ir a vivir a su casa, pero eso significaría hundirse más en soldedad.

-Buena Tarde Señora Leagan

-Liam?

-Señora le tengo excelentes noticias sobre su Residencia.

-Si?, hay comprador?

-Asi es

-¿Tan rápido?

-Si y le informo para que luego nos reunamos. Los señores han quedado fascinado y estan listos para comprarla, incluso los tengo aqui ahora mismo.

-Yo...me gustaria mucho reunirme con ellos. No vaya a ser que desistan.

-pero, no es necesario...yo me encargo de todo. El contrato de compra y venta esta listo. El señor ha dicho que le interesa mucho y a su esposa le ha encantado. No creo que desistan.

-Oh, bueno….si, yo se que puedes encargarte de eso…solo quiero saber que tipo de personas se quedarán con mi casa, bueno con la que pronto dejará de ser mi casa...

-Como usted guste...le espero.

-Deme solo unos 30 minutos por favor.

\- Liam ¿Dónde están?

-Son ellos…señores por favor…ella es la Señora Eliza, la dueña de la casa- La pelirroja se quedó petrificada, al ver de quien se trataba el matrimonio que quería comprar su casa- Ellos son los señores Ellison.

-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo con aplomo en sus palabras para no mostrar su turbación- y bueno dice Liam que la casa les ha parecido lo máximo. Que llenan sus expectativas.

-Eh... si…estamos muy interesados en obtenerla lo más pronto posible. Solo estamos esperando la documentación necesaria y firmar.

-Bien, entonces no hay más que decir…yo quiero vender, ustedes comprar y el dinero esta….entonces adelante Liam hagamos el contrato tramite correspondiente.

-¡Mi amor!...listo entonces….es nuestra casa- dijo Clara con suma alegria.

-si…pronto sera nuestra.

-Puedo entonces seguir dando un paseo por ella…es bellísima…. ¡Permiso!- Eliza la observó, era una mujer llena de vida y de amor, se les veía por encima que estaban muy enamorados.

-Bueno, yo les dejo entonces….aqui esta el contrato por favor lo firman. Voy a acompañar a la Señora Clara...por favor me llaman por cualquier cosa.

Una vez a solas las palabras no salian, pero ella necesitaba cerrar un ciclo que nunca se abrió.

-¡qué bueno que a tu esposa le ha gustado mi casa!

-Si

-Así puedo estar tranquila que... ha quedado en buenas manos. El precio es alto pero lo vale…solo ve a tu esposa lo feliz que está por formar una familia en este lugar- él asintió. He sido tan cabeza tonta que no te había felicitado por tu matrimonio….yo, espero de verdad que ustedes sean muy felices….te lo mereces, Cristopher….ella es muy afortunada...

-¿y tú? ...esta era tu casa...Supongo que te quedaras donde tus padres – Se sorprendió por sus preguntas

-Lo había planeado hace mucho tiempo…con la venta de la casa, me iré de viaje…no se a Italia, Francia….no lo sé. Quizás a África….hay tantos lugares que quiero conocer…Sí, cuando estaba con tu Padre viaje a algunos lugares….quizás me vaya a vivir a uno de esos que conocí. Tengo que cambiar de ambiente, una nueva vida nunca le hace mal a nadie. Soy una persona que se adapta a ello- en sus ojos una llama chispeante de esperanza se vislumbraba. Eliza tenía esa esperanza, de poder olvidar algo que nunca fue- Me agrado mucho haberte conocido, de saber que aún existen hombre como tú...- su mirada estuvo fijamente en los ojos de Cristopher y no terminó sus palabras-….bueno yo, me tengo que ir…le diré a Liam que he firmado los documentos, por favor ella se encargara del resto…sabes que no quería venir, pero parece que el destino me ha empujado a hacerlo y,...pienso fue lo mejor, porque así pude cerrar esta puerta de mi vida…¡Adiós!- dijo extendiendo su mano la cual el hombre estrecho con fuerza

-Bueno entonces deseo que tengas un buen viaje Eliza y...Adiós - aunque amaba a Clara y seguro estaba de conseguir con ella la felicidad. Eliza será solo un bonito recuerdo que guardaria en un lugar de su corazon. Ella se alejó del lugar lentamente por entre el jardín y los arboles de la que hasta ahora habia sido su casa, viendo el ocaso y la tarde finalizar, pensando en lo que no fue y nunca será.

* * *

-Mi amor, Terry ¿Dónde estás?

-Por aquí Candy….arreglando nuestro árbol.

-¡Oh que inmenso Terry!, los niños estarán felices.

-Sí, Richard me ha insistido tanto…en una hora voy al colegio a traerlo para que me ayude con los accesorios, ya sabes si no le espero...

-¡Los tendrás allí a los dos!, reclamandote ...eso tenlo por seguro Terry.

-Sí, eso es seguro y a propósito ¿dónde está ese pequeño huracán?

-En el jardín, con Laura.

-¿Se decidió?- candy asintió

\- Recuerda que dijo que tenía que arreglar algunos documentos.

-¡qué bien!, mis hijos la conocen y le tienen confianza…bueno enseguida regreso.

-¡Hasta luego!

* * *

-¿No te parece que estas huyendo de tu vida?- le reclamó su padre cuando la vió con maleta en mano.

-No, claro que no y si así fuese, estoy en mi derecho, recuerda padre que soy mayor de edad y si estoy huyendo me da igual, solo quiero viajar y disfrutar la vida. Es muy corta y no quiero desaprovecharla.

-Pero y luego que harás…cuando se te acabe el dinero.

-¡No lo sé!, pero les aseguro que no les molestaré a ustedes. Talvez haga algo de provecho, no sé el tiempo lo dirá

-y se puede saber ¿dónde vas?

-Cuando me establezca en el lugar que me guste yo les avisaré, pero por favor no se preocupen por mí. Soy una Leagan y los Leagan somos fuertes….¿verdad hermano?

-Sí, somos fuertes y tú eres la más fuerte de todos….solo puedo desearte feliz viaje y nunca dejes de llamarnos.

-¡claro que no!, pero ya debo irme…..no me gustan las despedidas…adiós a todos…quizás algún día….

Ella tomo su maleta y un taxi la estaba esperándole. Por el momento su viaje tenia destino, quería ser y demostrar que podía salir adelante, lejos de todo y del dolor aunque de lo último lo llevara a cuestas donde quiera que fuera. En el trayecto, en el recorrido viendo los árboles que oscurecían la carretera entre su mirada fija en las hojas que se mecian por el viento, vino a su mente el recuerdo de su sonrisa, su mirada y el ardor de sus labios cuando la besaba- ** _Todos esos momentos ya no volverán_** \- susurró- le vió contento aquella vez, en su nuevo hogar, con ella, una dolorosa y leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¡ _ **Adiós Cristopher!**_ \- _**¡Que seas muy feliz!-**_ \- se despidió de él en su mente. Eliza se fue, llevando consigo también una maleta de sueños y esperanzas, Se fue pensando en que quizás en un futuro encuentre el amor, quizás la vida le ofrezca una segunda oportunidad en la que ponga su corazón primero antes que todo. Quién sabe, talvéz.

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado, un nuevo día para los Granchester lleno de muchos proyectos. Terry cada día se asentaba como un buen actor en la compañía nacional de la ciudad, presentándoseles proyectos, viajes por diferentes partes del mundo. En uno de esos viajes le pareció ver a Eliza sola y distante, la observo unos minutos para luego dar la vuelta e irse.

Terry y Candy eran muy felices y sus hijos su mayor bendición. La bendición que pudo darles Dios. Los niños eran una fuente inagotable de energía. Todos los empleados se retiraron a sus dormitorios y ellos a dejar a los niños en los suyos, quedando un rato más en la habitación de Alyssia velando sus sueños recordando el día que cada uno de ellos vino al mundo.

-Me parece que fue ayer que nació Alyssia. Mira cuanto ha crecido mi princesa y de Richard ni se diga, está más grande. Cada uno cuando los tuve en mis brazos candy me llenaron de alegría y muchas sensaciones indescriptible….ahora comprendo a mis padres y el dolor que les causé por mis pasadas acciones. Soy padre y entiendo el amor de ellos hacia mí. Candy... siento a veces que no merezco tanto.

-¡No digas eso mi amor!, claro que te mereces mucho más. ¿Acaso no has sido un hombre que ha salido adelante por tus propios méritos?...tienes el amor de tus hijos ellos son tu tesoro, tu vida y tú la de ellos y la mia. Por supuesto que te lo mereces porque optaste por vivir y hacer las cosas bien. Dejaste a un lado el egoísmo y fuiste fuerte, fuerte Terry. Me diste una familia y eres un esposo y padre atento y cariñoso.

-Tú, tú no conociste a tu familia y sin embargo nunca te has quejado, nunca te he escuchado lamentarte de la vida, de lo que no tuviste, siempre sonriendo pese a nuestros problemas de pareja y familiares, a veces un poco atolondrada, pero creo que es normal en ti y me gusta.

Señalándole con un dedo y un gesto iracundo dijo -¡Terry!, yo….deja de decir que soy una...-inmediatamente irrumpió en sus labios callándola con un beso que le quitó la respiración. Candy brindo una sonrisa que le iluminó su corazón, lo amaba intensamente y de su boca tomando aire dijo: Terry..."Te amo".

-Podemos continuar con esto en nuestra habitación- dijo acariciando un mechón de su rubia cabellera y un roce de sus dedos en sus labios- ella volvió a sonreírle - ¡Te amo Candy!- dicho con tanta pasión, un te amo inmenso, porque así de inmenso era el amor entre ellos, un amor que no podía expresarse con palabras, porque no alcanzarían para describirlo. Era un amor sin límites. Se retiraron a su recamara a seguir recordando el día que se conocieron.

FIN

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Todos son valiosos para mi.

Bueno llegue al final y gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me dejaron un review. les agredezco intensamente.


End file.
